A la Moldue
by Kalibeth
Summary: Voldemort vient de revenir. Héritier de Serpentard, il détient une part d'autorité sur Poudlard. Pour renforcer la défense de celle-ci, Albus Dumbledore tente de trouver un héritier plus légitime : celui de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Hélas, elle est Moldue. "Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si nous avions utilisé Google Map, Severus..."
1. Prologue

**A LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER :**

_Bonjour et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs. Cette histoire a été écrite sans autre prétention que de me permettre de reprendre la plume._

_Elle se passe sur trois ans, de la cinquième à la septième année, et l'univers est transposé dans les années 2010 pour les besoins de l'histoire. Il y a un personnage OC inventé et prétexte à l'exploration de cette histoire. Ce personnage n'est - selon moi - pas une Mary-Sue. D'autres interviennent, aussi bien chez les Sorciers, que les Moldus, car j'ai eu envie d'explorer petit à petit cet univers._

_L'histoire met du temps à se mettre en place, les relations entre les gens également. Après tout : c'est sur trois ans, et l'idée était surtout de proposer quelque chose de vraisemblable. Donc nous ne chamboulons pas immédiatement la trame principale. Mais cela vient doucement au fur et à mesure des chapitres, et de façon très profonde. Parfois, changer UN détail revient à supprimer toute une trame de livre. _

_L'humour se mêle au drame, mais je crois, sans partir dans le pathos. C'est une ff qui s'adresse aux adultes essentiellement, mais peut être lue par des adolescents. Elle ne comporte aucune scène explicitement violente, sexuelle, ou autres. J'ai une nette préférence pour les sous-entendus d'ailleurs. __Je tente de l'écrire le plus "vite" possible. Mais ce n'est pas toujours évident. Cependant, je ne risque pas de l'abandonner, alors soyez rassurés !_

_Sinon, les thèmes sont très universels : la peur de l'autre, les relations humaines, devenir un adulte, être ou non quelqu'un de bien, etc. _

_J'espère que vous, nouveaux lecteurs, allez autant aimer que celles et ceux qui suivent et soutiennent cette histoire depuis le début. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir qu'eux, et que - si vous le voulez bien - m'en ferez part. Il n'y a rien de plus génial que de lire que j'ai pu vous faire rire. Surtout à des moments inopportuns ! _

_A ce propos : ne vous empêchez pas/plus de dormir, ou de ne pas réviser des examens, ou de ne pas écouter en cours (je dis ça, car une lectrice m'a fait me sentir coupable), mon orgueil adore l'idée, mais ma conscience se sent mal..._

Très bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction à but non-lucratif, et tout l'bouzin, créée à partir de l'œuvre originale appartenant à Rowling._

* * *

**A la Moldue — Prologue :**

Le sifflement strident de la bouilloire se répercuta dans tout l'appartement. Merlin sursauta, non sans émettre un miaulement accusateur en direction de sa maîtresse. Dieu qu'il détestait le bruit ! Jane coula un regard en sa direction et recracha une bouffée de fumée avant de poser sa cigarette. Elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase, au beau milieu d'un mot qui peinait à sortir, et se dirigea en direction de la kitchenette pour aller éteindre l'abominable machine. Dieu qu'ELLE détestait être interrompue en pleine écriture ! Se saisissant d'une tasse de la main droite et fouillant bruyamment la boîte à sachets de thé de la main gauche, elle assembla le tout d'un air absent. Merlin monta sur le plan de travail, la fixant d'un air résolument insolent, avant d'entreprendre une toilette tardive. Mais la jeune femme ne lui accorda pourtant aucune attention, oubliant jusqu'à la réprimande d'usage, toute à son travail. Elle jeta un carré de sucre dans le breuvage, éclaboussant au passage le pauvre animal qui en profita pour sauter par terre d'un air scandalisé. Mais, là encore, Jane n'y prêta guère d'attention. Elle repassait en mémoire sa dernière phrase, tentant vainement d'y trouver une suite fluide et pertinente. Elle soupira. Ce papier, elle devait le rendre le lendemain à la première heure, et voici qu'elle ne parvenait pas à en achever ne serait-ce que l'introduction.

Laissant son regard s'abîmer dans la contemplation de son félin, trop occupé à bouder, Jane retint soudainement son souffle, sa bouche s'articulant silencieusement. Oui, elle y était : voilà toute sa trame devant elle ! Le titre remanié, le chapô accrocheur, quelques bonnes phrases, … Tout s'écrivait dans sa tête à une telle vitesse que l'excitation lui en donna le tournis. Elle reposa brutalement la tasse sur le comptoir, et se posta en trombe devant son bureau. Ses mains tremblaient au-dessus du clavier. Elle se mordit la lèvre, une profonde ride du lion se formant sur son front. Inspirant longuement, elle se saisit de sa cigarette éteinte, la ralluma et tira dessus une bouffée si intense qu'elle s'en brûla la gorge. Elle était prête à reprendre du service !

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Merlin sursauta une nouvelle fois, miaulant derechef, tenant Jane responsable de tous ses maux. La jeune scribouillarde fronça les sourcils et regarda l'heure : 22h32. Elle attendit un instant, tendant l'oreille au maximum, les muscles de ses épaules contractés, les mains toujours en état de lévitation au-dessus du clavier. Peut-être qu'une minute passa. Peut-être bien deux, en fin de compte. Mais rien de plus. Elle se détendit et ralluma la cigarette, prête à terminer sa commande lorsque la sonnette la dérangea une nouvelle fois.

« Put… de… »

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira, expira, tira une nouvelle latte sur sa clope — qui n'en finissait pas de s'éteindre — lorsque deux coups secs frappèrent la porte. Jane se décida donc à se lever, passablement agacée et prête à en découdre avec le pauvre diable qui avait pris la résolution de l'emmerder. Elle ouvrit avec fureur la porte sur un « Quoi ?! » peu engageant, avant de tomber nez à nez avec deux hommes. Ils étaient si dissemblables que cela en devenait presque comique. L'un, était un vieillard à la longue barbe argentée, et aux cheveux noués en catogan. Il portait un costume en tweed mauve, avec une doublure en velours de la même couleur, mais piquée de légers strass. Le tout lui donnait l'allure d'un vieux fou échappé d'une foire de mauvais goût ou d'un hôpital psychiatrique pour vieilles stars du show-biz. Quant à l'autre… L'autre était nettement plus jeune, mais son air revêche, son regard d'obsidienne et son rictus méprisant mettaient la jeune femme mal à l'aise. L'homme en noir réussit le tour de force de lui faire oublier sur l'instant sa récente colère, et Jane reporta naturellement son attention sur l'homme aux mauvais goûts. Des deux phénomènes, il semblait être le plus aimable.

« 'Voulez quoi ? Articula-t-elle à peine.

— Bonsoir Miss, vous êtes bien Miss Smith ? Jane Smith ? Questionna le vieillard avec un air de bonhomie tout à fait charmant.

— Hmm… ? Tout dépend de qui la demande ou pourquoi…

— Oh, ne vous en faites pas Miss Smith, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

La jeune femme dévisagea le vieillard et fixa un instant l'homme sombre qui ne cessait de la regarder avec mépris. Aucun mal, peut-être, mais vu son air à lui, pas du bien, elle en était certaine !

« Ecoutez, je ne crois pas en Dieu, je ne veux pas que l'on sauve mon âme, maintenant, partez. Répondit Jane d'une voix épuisée.

— Miss Smith, nous ne sommes pas des démarcheurs, nous venons simplement parlementer avec vous, mais il serait plus prudent de le faire entre vos murs. Répliqua l'homme à la barbe, les yeux pétillants de malice.

— Je ne vous connais pas, Messieurs, il est plus de 22h00, je n'ai absolument pas de temps à consacrer à une œuvre charitable d'un quelconque cirque ou pour une quête pour les repris de justice. Termina-t-elle en jetant un regard en biais à celui qui la mettait tant mal à l'aise.

— Miss, nous ne sommes pas…

— Oh, Albus, vous ne voyez pas que cette Moldue a décidé d'être récalcitrante ? On entre, un point c'est tout ! S'exclama « le repris de justice » en bousculant Jane pour entrer. »

Avant même que la jeune femme ne puisse protester, l'homme en noir s'était introduit dans son appartement et s'était installé sur l'un des tabourets qui longeaient le bar. Quant au vieillard sympathique, il passa la porte dans un soupir désapprobateur avant de la refermer. Un cliquetis se fit entendre, signe que l'entrée était verrouillée. Jane ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson d'effroi. Paralysée par la peur, elle regarda le vieillard s'emparer de la bouilloire et la remettre en marche, tout en disposant trois tasses prêtes à servir le thé. Jane resta interdite quand Merlin monta sur les genoux de l'homme désagréable pour réclamer quelques caresses. Qualifiant mentalement son chat de traître, elle s'assit néanmoins à l'une des chaises de la table de salon, à deux bons mètres des intrus.

« Pardonnez-nous, Miss, mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix pour retenir toute votre attention. Commença le dénommé « Albus ».

— Je vous rassure, chaque fibre de pleutre qui est en moi vous est dédiée. Répondit faiblement l'écrivain.

— Allons, allons, mon enfant, vous n'avez rien à craindre ! Je suis Albus Dumbledore ! »


	2. Je suis une Quoi ?

**Chapitre 2 : « Je suis une Quoi ? »**

Un silence de plomb accueillit cette révélation. L'homme en noir releva le menton, dans un signe de défi, Merlin ronronna de plus belle, et Jane cligna des yeux. Les minutes s'égrainèrent avec lourdeur, jusqu'à ce que la bouilloire émette son sifflement d'usage. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune écrivain grimaça avant de se risquer à répondre :

« Vous avez tout de même conscience que, bien que cela soit un élégant nom de scène, cela ne me dit nullement qui vous êtes et ce que vous venez faire chez moi… ? »

Le vieillard pouffa de rire, tout en continuant de préparer le thé. Quant à l'homme revêche, son rictus s'élargit en une sorte d'ébauche de sourire. Jane était perdue, elle ne goûtait pas à l'hilarité générale et en venait à regretter de ne pas s'être munie d'un couteau de cuisine avant d'ouvrir la porte. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se trouvait être affublée d'un pyjama _Batman_, et de chaussons en forme de pattes de_ Wookie_. Autant dire qu'elle inspirait tout, sauf le respect. Albus Dumbledore servit le thé, non sans adresser un regard plein de malice à la jeune femme et prit place sur une chaise à ses côtés. Jane se tortilla sur la sienne, mal à l'aise de voir le vieil homme sabrer délibérément sa tentative de prise de distance. Ni lui, ni l'homme en noir ne répondirent immédiatement. Ils se contentèrent de touiller en silence leur breuvage et de souffler dessus avec soin. Elle, en revanche, refusa d'y toucher, s'imaginant déjà droguée, puis ligotée à un pilori, entourée de flammes, le tout sous un chapiteau de cirque regroupant tous les pervers hilares adorateurs de spectacles douteux. Toute à son imagination, la jeune femme détailla l'homme en noir, imaginant déjà quel rôle il jouerait dans son scénario grotesque. Un éclair passa dans les yeux de celui-ci et son rictus goguenard s'élargit de plus belles, dans un sourire carnassier :

« Non, Miss, je ne suis pas « dresseur de petite scribouillarde », et je ne compte pas vous maltraiter avec un fouet pour des raisons commerciales. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix profonde, semblant lire dans les pensées de la demoiselle.

Cela déclencha un éclat de rire de la part du vieil homme, manifestement ravi de la situation.

« Quelle imagination débordante Miss Smith ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Nous ne sommes pas des forains ou des maniaques de la torture.

— Parlez pour vous, Albus. Souffla l'homme en fixant délibérément Jane d'un regard de prédateur.

— Allons, Severus, vous ne voyez pas que vous faites peur à cette pauvre enfant ? Miss, ce n'est pas un nom de scène. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. »

Jane se pinça les lèvres, hochant la tête comme pour acquiescer sans pour autant décider si les deux étaient fous ou bien la prenaient pour une idiote. Elle réfléchit un instant, retournant la dernière phrase du vieillard dans sa tête, avant d'opiner une nouvelle fois. Après tout, pourquoi pas, il y a bien des écoles de clowns, des écoles de geishas… Il est tout à fait logique qu'il existe des écoles de magie. _Non ?_ Albus poursuivit :

« Mon collègue ici présent se prénomme Severus Snape, il est Maître et Professeur de Potions à Poudlard. »

La ride du lion reprit pleinement sa place sur le front de la jeune femme. « Potions » ? Quel rapport avec la lévitation, les lapins et les disparitions… ? Jane secoua la tête, se refusant pour le moment à comprendre autrement le mot « sorcellerie ». Elle touilla machinalement son thé, gardant obstinément le silence.

« Miss… Vous comprenez ce que je suis en train de dire ? Demanda doucement le Professeur Dumbledore.

— Eh bien… Oui, je crois. Vous dirigez une sorte de centre pour apprendre les tours de magie aux jeunes talents. Une sorte de « Magic Academy » moderne, je suppose ? Répondit Jane sans même relever les yeux de sa tasse. »

Le dénommé Snape se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant profondément. Albus se tordit les mains, d'un air gêné, et Merlin s'étira sur le Maître des Potions avant de lui présenter son ventre pour de plus amples gratouilles.

« Non, Miss. Je dirige une école de magie. De vraie magie. Où les jeunes sorciers viennent pour apprendre à la contrôler, à lancer des sortilèges, à préparer des potions…

— Hum-hum, tout à fait, Monsieur Dumbledore, et après, vous les mettez en relation avec des cirques ou des casinos de Las Vegas pour qu'ils puissent prendre leur envol. Je vois.

— Vous me comprenez mal, Miss Smith. Je veux dire que la magie existe, que les licornes existent, et que les Moldus comme vous n'ont pas conscience du monde parallèle qui s'étend à vos côtés.

— Les _quoi _comme moi ? S'ébroua furieusement Jane, dans un semblant de courage retrouvé. Elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de la tirade du vieillard, mais « Moldu » ne sonnait pas comme un compliment.

— Les Moldus. Les personnes dépourvues de magie, comme vous. S'agaça Severus Snape, sans même interrompre les grattements sur le chat.

— Je suis une quoi ? Une _Molle-du-quoi_, au juste ? Et vous, vous êtes des sorciers qui se baladent sur des balais volants, avec de vieux chapeaux pointus et tout le tintouin, peut-être ?

— C'est exactement cela, Miss ! S'exclama triomphalement Albus, ravi de voir la jeune femme reprendre pied dans la conversation.

— Ecoutez-moi les deux furieux. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois : je suis peut-être qu'un écrivain raté, mais je ne bois pas suffisamment pour me mettre soudainement à croire aux fées, farfadets et autres géants des glaces ! Cria presque Jane et se levant soudainement. »

Elle dévisageait les deux hommes d'un air rageur. Snape ne lui accorda aucun regard, alors qu'Albus secouait la tête avec lassitude. Sa main se glissa dans une des poches de sa veste, tirant un sursaut à la jeune femme qui s'attendait à le voir en sortir une arme quelconque. Mais c'est un vulgaire bâton de bois gris, noueux et misérable qu'il sortit. Elle arqua un sourcil, son expression faciale figée dans un air profondément dubitatif. Albus pointa la tige en direction de sa tasse de thé, et marmonna une incantation étrange avant que l'objet ne se transforme en souris et ne déguerpisse à toute allure se planquer sous un meuble. Jane resta interdite.

« Oh, Putain d'Adèle… » Souffla-t-elle avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent. Elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre un vague « Bravo, Albus… » Sarcastique qui semblait émaner du Potionniste et un miaulement accusateur de la part de Merlin lorsqu'elle s'effondra sur le sol avec fracas. Que sa maîtresse pouvait être bruyante !

* * *

_**Le matin même, Ecole de Sorcellerie, Poudlard**_.

Severus Snape fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent et anxieux. Une année terrible venait de prendre fin, voyant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutes les craintes de l'homme avaient pris lentement forme au fur et à mesure des mois : pour commencer, l'année accueillait une nouvelle édition du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Et avec elle, de nombreux étudiants étrangers. « De nombreux adolescents passablement excités », serait le terme le plus approprié. En plus de cette surcharge de travail supplémentaire – car surveiller et propager la terreur auprès d'étudiants inconnus _était_ un travail de longue haleine – Harry Potter avait réussi une nouvelle fois à se mettre en danger. Severus savait à présent que le jeune Potter n'y était pour rien dans sa participation aux épreuves, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher pour autant de blâmer le gamin. Après tout, s'il n'était pas Potter, son nom n'aurait jamais été dans la coupe. D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était bel et bien de son fait ! Severus Snape en avait décidé ainsi depuis longtemps.

Le plus grave, pourtant s'annonça vicieusement par le biais de la Marque des Ténèbres. Severus Snape avait passé ces quatorze années à redouter sa terrible brûlure. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de le lancer, devenant peu à peu plus noire et visible. Karkaroff s'était entretenu avec lui à ce sujet, et les deux anciens Mangemorts ne s'y trompaient pas : _IL_ était bientôt de retour. Lorsque Voldemort les avait tous appelés cette fameuse nuit dans le cimetière, Severus n'avait pu y répondre dans l'immédiat, prévenant sur le champ son mentor. Mais l'on n'efface pas son passé, et son rôle d'espion – indispensable dans cette guerre – redevint son présent. L'homme avait donc revêtu pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années son costume et son masque, puis avait enduré le pénible interrogatoire du Sorcier.

Severus fit rouler ses épaules encore endolories par ses « retrouvailles » avec son Maître. Il n'avait pas été aisé de le convaincre de sa fidélité et d'expliquer son absence et son attitude lors de la première année d'Harry Potter. Mais, pour son plus grand malheur, Severus Snape était un pion important sur l'échiquier. Et ses compétences lui permettaient de jouer chez les blancs, comme chez les noirs. Alors, lorsque l'année prit fin, Snape ne se focalisa plus que sur son seul désir : retrouver la quiétude de Spinner's End. Et il fallait qu'Albus choisisse précisément le jour de son départ pour le convier, par lettre interposée, dans son bureau.

Le Professeur jeta un nouveau regard sur l'invitation, avant d'aviser l'heure sur la pendule de son bureau. Il soupira, se leva en lissant ses robes, et sortit de ses appartements dans un claquement de porte furieux.

Comme à son habitude, le Directeur l'attendait patiemment dans son bureau, les deux mains jointes sous son menton et ses lunettes en demi-lunes tombant sur son nez aquilin. Lorsque Severus entra, il fut surpris de tomber face à un homme vif et alerte, malgré son âge avancé. Manifestement, les relents de la guerre qui s'annonçait semblaient donner une seconde jeunesse au Directeur. Le Professeur de Potions prit place dans son fauteuil préféré, alors qu'Albus lui tendait avec un sourire une coupelle emplie de friandises.

« Un bonbon au citron, mon ami ? Lui demanda-t-il, tout en se servant.

— Non, toujours pas Albus, je ne céderai jamais. Marmonna, avec mauvaise humeur, Severus.

— Vous craignez de perdre votre pari ? Questionna le vieillard en souriant.

— Certainement pas ! Je reste convaincu que je détesterai ça, seulement, le pari ne stipulait nullement que j'étais dans l'obligation d'y goûter. Mais vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour me parler de cela, Monsieur le Directeur…

— Non, en effet, Severus. Du thé ? Demanda-t-il en présentant une théière fumante.

— Au citron, je suppose ?

— Naturellement. Et il le servit sans même attendre la réponse. »

Il eut un long silence, durant lequel les deux hommes buvaient tranquillement l'infusion dans une sorte de sérénité rare en ces débuts de guerre. Dumbledore reposa sa tasse, puis posa un regard grave sur son protégé.

« Le Premier Ministre refuse toujours de croire au retour de Voldemort ? Commença Severus.

— En effet, il s'obstine à nier l'évidence, arguant que la mort de Monsieur Diggory n'est qu'un regrettable incident.

— L'imbécile !

— Il a peur, Severus. Comme beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Ils seront nombreux à préférer ignorer la vérité, plutôt que de retomber dans l'horreur. Cela rend le retour de Voldemort plus dangereux encore.

— Et nous sommes moins nombreux. Ajouta sombrement le Professeur d'un air entendu. »

Les deux hommes s'abîmèrent alors dans un nouveau silence. Si aucun nom n'avait pourtant été évoqué, il était évident s'étaient compris. Albus rompit le silence en s'emparant d'un bonbon au citron qu'il fit fondre sur sa langue à l'aide d'une lampée de thé.

« Par ailleurs, Harry m'inquiète de plus en plus.

— Potter ? N'est-il pas parfaitement en sécurité à Privet Drive ?

— Si, mais une sécurité physique, Severus. Je m'interroge davantage sur ce lien qui les unit tous les deux depuis le rituel.

— Vous craignez qu'il ne se soit amplifié par l'échange de sang ? Questionna Snape en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, et je m'inquiète plus fortement encore de la pression que va subir le jeune Potter, si le Ministère s'obstine à nier l'évidence.

— Cela ne sera qu'une publicité de plus. Certes mauvaise, mais Potter ne peut pas être auréolé de gloire à tous les coups. Répliqua d'une voix traînante Snape, en balayant de la main un insecte imaginaire.

— Severus, Harry est un élément capital de la victoire contre Voldemort !

— Oui, oui, le grand Harry Potter, le sauveur, Le Garçon-qui-a-survécut, le Survivant, et je ne sais plus quel autre surnom grotesque j'ai dû entendre. Albus, une guerre ne se gagne certainement pas sur le dos d'un adolescent faible, égocentrique et nanti d'une intelligence à peine égale à celle d'un Strangulot ! »

Le Directeur de Poudlard ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de leur resservir du thé, tout en secouant négativement la tête. Albus était parfaitement conscient que l'opinion de son cadet ne risquerait guère de changer sur le garçon. Pourtant, il demeurait incroyablement optimiste, allant de facto, de déception en déception.

« Harry Potter est un garçon intelligent et parfaitement capable. Commença-t-il en interrompant d'un geste de la main toute protestation possible. Pour autant, je ne compte pas miser sur un seul cheval de bataille. »

Severus grogna à l'expression « miser sur un cheval », il n'appréciait nullement le pragmatisme à la limite du cynisme dont pouvait faire preuve Albus en ces cas-là. Non pas qu'il estimât grandement l'aspect humain d'une stratégie, mais parce qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de n'être, en fin de compte, qu'un autre « cheval ». Le vieil homme poursuivit :

« J'ai l'intention de renforcer les protections de Poudlard. Les élèves sont en grand danger, que cela soit ceux d'origine moldue ou les proches d'Harry. Par ailleurs, il ne m'étonnerait guère que Tom tente quelque chose contre sa vieille école.

— A cause de son droit de propriété ? Demanda Snape, en plissant des yeux.

— Précisément ! Si Poudlard cherchera toujours à protéger ses étudiants, l'école ne peut pourtant pas s'opposer trop longuement à la volonté de ses propriétaires légitimes. Voldemort a imprimé sa marque en ces lieux et gardera toujours une certaine emprise sur eux. Ajouta Dumbledore, semblant signer ici une référence précise à un élément inconnu du Potionniste.

— Et que comptez-vous faire pour remédier à cela, Albus ? Ouvrir aux enchères Poudlard pour lui trouver de gentils acquéreurs ? Vous lancer dans une quête épique à la poursuite des autres descendants ? »

Le Directeur éclata bruyamment de rire, déclenchant une vague de frustration de la part de son collègue qui détestait avoir la désagréable impression de ne jamais rien savoir. Snape le laissa à son hilarité, touillant d'un air boudeur son thé, et attendant, avec le peu de patience qu'il lui restait, de pouvoir enfin prendre ses vacances. Mais le vainqueur de Grindelwald détruisit à néant tous ses rêves de paix, en même temps qu'il aiguisa sa curiosité :

« Mon garçon… Ma quête épique est terminée. Nous partons sur le champ pour ramener l'héritière de deux maisons ! »


	3. L'héroïne

**Chapitre 3 : « L'héroïne »**

Et c'était pour _cela_ que Severus Snape avait dû retarder son départ, esquiver habilement les diverses propositions de bonbons, affronter la pluie battante du Londres moldu, affronter la foule étouffante de ce même Londres, tenter de contenir son impatience face à la jeune femme, tenter de retenir ses sarcasmes face à sa bêtise, gratter un chat – sympathique au demeurant – en écoutant les misérables explications du Directeur ; il avait enduré toutes ces épreuves pour _ça_. Ce _ça_, qui gisait désormais à même le sol, après avoir heurté la chaise voisine, et fait miauler Merlin.

Jane Smith n'avait pu supporter le choc. Voir deux hommes frapper à sa porte à une heure aussi tardive et entendre le plus vieux des deux débiter des histoires de magie et autres sortilèges l'avaient passablement ébranlée. Mais que l'une de ses tasses préférées se retrouve à couiner et à se cacher sous le meuble-TV, c'en était trop !

Albus était passablement ennuyé. Il s'attendait à un esprit vif et pragmatique, eu égard de sa lignée. Jane n'avait pas été facile à trouver. Il avait dû lire des milliers de noms dans de vieilles archives sorcières, fouiller dans de nombreux registres moldus, user de toute son armada d'elfes et de toutes ses relations dans les deux mondes. Et après d'intenses semaines de recherches, il avait fini par éliminer tous les noms de sa liste de candidats potentiels pour n'en retenir qu'un : le banal, l'évident, l'insoupçonnable « Jane Smith ». Et s'il fondait de grands espoirs à son endroit, le vieil homme commençait à douter du bien-fondé de son plan. Agenouillé près de la jeunette inconsciente, il ruminait, baguette en main, quant à l'étape suivante. Comment la convaincre ?

« Albus, bien que tout ceci soit très divertissant, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, si vous pouviez donc vous presser… » Marmonna le Professeur de Potions à bout de patience.

Penché au-dessus du corps de Jane, la baguette pointée en sa direction, Dumbledore inspira profondément, comme pour se préparer à affronter une tempête, et murmura un _Enervatum_. L'écrivain ouvrit lentement les yeux, croisa le regard du sorcier, gémit et referma brutalement les paupières en maudissant les dieux.

« Miss Smith, Commença Albus, vous devez revenir parmi nous, la conversation ne fait que débuter. Murmura doucement le Directeur comme s'il s'adressait à un animal apeuré et particulièrement stupide.

— Vous en avez d'autres des comme ça, sous la main ? Répondit la jeune femme en se relevant chancelante. »

Le vieux sorcier n'offrit qu'un pauvre sourire d'excuses en guise de réponse et la Moldue cligna des yeux avant de poursuivre d'un air las :

« Il me faut un verre, alors. »

Elle se dirigea donc vers le bar, sans même accorder un regard à Snape et s'empara d'une bouteille de _Martini_. Elle se servit une dose généreuse, l'avala d'une traite et remplit à nouveau le récipient avant d'aller récupérer sa cigarette éteinte dans son bureau. Elle se rassit sur la chaise qu'elle occupait précédemment, ralluma la cigarette en tirant d'intenses bouffées, tout en sirotant son alcool d'un air songeur. Elle demeura silencieuse trois minutes durant, pour finalement hocher la tête et croiser le regard des deux hommes faces à elle. Elle se tenait droite, sa cigarette fumant légèrement, son verre serré fermement dans la main. C'est d'une voix déterminée qu'elle se jeta dans l'arène :

« Alors, comme ça, vous êtes des sorciers…

— C'est cela, Miss. Nous vivons en marge de la société, cachés aux yeux des Moldus, et en ce qui concerne le Professeur Snape et moi-même, nous travaillons à Poudlard.

— Votre école de magie, donc.

— Exactement. Ecole qui n'a pour but que de préparer et former de jeunes sorcières et sorciers à vivre dans le monde.

— Et non pas à faire des spectacles d'illusion.

— Tout à fait.

— Et « Albus Dumbledore » est un véritable nom.

— Parfaitement.

— Et « Severus Snape » également.

— Voilà. »

Il eut un autre silence qui accueillit ces déclarations. Plus bref, cette fois-ci.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance, alors. » Conclu Jane et terminant son deuxième verre.

Snape hoqueta d'indignation, et Albus sourit pleinement. La jeune femme tentait de rationaliser et de digérer les informations les unes après les autres. C'était peut-être un meilleur départ que précédemment. Il agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître trois verres, et une belle bouteille au bouchon de cire. D'une main, il invita Severus à s'asseoir avec eux à la table, et de l'autre, il commença à les servir de ce qui semblait être un excellent vin rouge. Jane écrasa sa cigarette et en roulant immédiatement une seconde. Snape faisait tournoyer le vin dans son verre, et Merlin s'éclipsa, convaincu qu'il pouvait oublier ses caresses. Ce fut la jeune femme qui rompit le silence une nouvelle fois :

« Bien. Allez donc droit au but.

— Nous sommes venus vous voir car nous aurions une requête à vous soumettre, Miss Smith… Commença Albus incertain.

— Vous allez venir avec nous à Poudlard. Poursuivit Snape, bien décidé à prendre les choses en main.

— Severus…

— Ah vous croyez ? Demanda Jane sans même que les deux sorciers ne relèvent.

— Ecoutez, Monsieur le Directeur, votre approche ne fonctionne pas, et elle n'a pas son mot à dire. Nous sommes venus la chercher, non ?

— Comment ça je n'ai pas… Tenta encore la jeune femme

— Severus, mon garçon, cette jeune femme a son libre arbitre, on n'enlève pas des gens comme ça, voyons !

— Et pourquoi pas ? Un _stupéfix_, on transplane, et on n'en parle plus !

— Un _quoi_ et on _quoi_ ? Qu'allez-vous me faire ? Demanda Jane en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

— Non, Severus, ce ne sont pas mes méthodes, nous nous en tiendrons au plan. _En douceur_, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Répondit Dumbledore en ignorant toujours l'écrivain à ses côtés.

— Quelles méthodes ? Quel plan ?!

— Vos méthodes prennent du temps. Temps que nous n'avons pas et que, par ailleurs, je sacrifie gracieusement de mes vacances. On l'embarque, on l'enferme aux cachots, elle fait son devoir, et c'est réglé. Gronda Snape en perdant patience.

— Des… Des cachots ?!

— Cela ne souffre aucune discussion, Severus, nous y allons en douceur pour ne pas l'angoisser.

— MAIS JE SUIS DEJA ANGOISSEE ! Hurla Jane en se relevant, les mains tremblantes. »

Les deux hommes semblèrent alors se rappeler de sa présence et s'interrompirent brusquement. Le frigidaire de la cuisine se mit à ronronner pour remettre sa température à un bas niveau. Sur le micro-ondes, l'heure affichait un magnifique « 01:07 », le cendrier débordait, Merlin dormait sur le canapé, et la souris-tasse s'était décidée à sortir pour grignoter les câbles de la télévision. Le vieux Directeur resservit la jeune femme, en l'intimant à boire, et Snape se renfrogna davantage sur sa chaise. Jane resta interdite, tentant de retrouver son calme. Elle demeura debout, posant ses deux mains sur la table, et plongea son regard vert dans le bleu intense du mage :

« De deux choses l'une, soit vous me dites tout, immédiatement. Soit, magie ou non, je vous promets de trouver le moyen d'agacer suffisamment votre collègue pour qu'il vous lance un sort en réprimande ! Cracha-t-elle en regardant Snape d'un air entendu. Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'aller quelque part avec deux hommes qui me rejouent des scènes de ménage dans mon salon, un dimanche soir, en transformant mon mobilier en animalerie ! »

Nouveau silence. A ce rythme, pensa Snape, il ne risquait pas d'être chez lui avant l'aube. Mais le Directeur sembla capituler, et c'est d'un air grave qu'il lui donna ce qu'elle voulait :

« Miss Smith, nous sommes effectivement ici pour vous amener à Poudlard. » Il leva la main, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi. « Notre école a été fondée il y a plusieurs siècles par quatre éminents sorciers. Il se trouve que vous êtes la descendante de deux d'entre-eux.

— Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport…

— Nous sommes en guerre, Miss. Avec un mage noir qui descend d'une des lignées. Et nous avons besoin de vous.

— Je vais me répéter : mais quel rapport cela a-t-il avoir avec moi ?

— Vous… Vous êtes susceptible d'être utile.

— Sans magie ? Contre un mage ? Vous appelez-ça une stratégie ?

— C'est… Plus compliqué que cela. Mais vous pourriez nous être précieuse dans cette bataille.

— Et si je refuse de coopérer… ?

— Je vous stupéfie, je vous ligote à un poteau, je mets le feu autour et je vous fouette en prime. Répliqua sarcastique le Maître des Potions en reprenant l'idée saugrenue que la jeune femme avait eue.

— Ce que veut dire Severus c'est que, bien que vous ayez tout à fait le droit de refuser, nous nous trouvons dans l'obligation d'insister.

— En d'autres termes, je n'ai pas le choix, et vous jouez au petit papy charmant et conciliant pour que cela se fasse en douceur ?

— Vous pouvez choisir de le voir ainsi, Miss. Concéda à contrecœur le vieil homme. »

Jane s'assit et se décida à boire son verre. Ses mains tremblaient et son regard se troubla tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

« Si je vous accompagne, ma vie sera en danger ?

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas un sorcier à prendre à la légère. Et le conflit menace les nôtres, comme les Moldus. En entrant dans la bataille, vous ne pourrez plus faire machine arrière. Répondit faiblement Dumbledore.

— Et après ça, vous voulez que je vous suive ?

— Si vous venez à Poudlard, Commença Severus soudainement inspiré par une idée, certes vous courrez un grave danger…, mais vous aurez accès à un tout nouvel univers, à une mine de savoir, à une culture unique, et à un monde entier jusqu'alors inconnu. »

Albus ouvrit la bouche d'un air surpris en jetant à son protégé un regard admiratif. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas commencé par-là ? Jane sembla soupeser la proposition un moment, en jetant un regard circulaire à son appartement. Elle avait toujours un papier à terminer et à livrer pour le matin même. Un papier d'une rare imbécillité, destiné à un magazine de fillettes et proposant des conseils et astuces beauté. Elle pouvait donc leur dire de retourner jouer avec leur baguettes, reprendre l'écriture de son article, le livrer, et terminer de se mettre une cuite pour oublier cette abominable soirée. Elle _pouvait_, effectivement, retourner à une vie « normale ». Sombrer peu à peu dans l'alcoolisme, tenter une nouvelle fois d'écrire un livre qui serait refusé par la première maison d'édition qu'elle aurait approché. Elle _pouvait_ rester là, dans ses chaussons _Wookie_, bien au chaud dans son appartement, à raser les murs pour que le voisin de palier ne l'entende pas et n'essaie pas une nouvelle fois de l'inviter à boire un verre, avec son haleine pestilentielle et ses blagues salaces.

Oh, oui ! _Elle pouvait refuser cette opportunité_. Elle lança un regard à son chat blanc qui releva la tête et l'observa, comme attendant également sa décision. Elle plissa des yeux, toujours rivés sur son animal, qui miaula en retour.

« Deux conditions : Aucune de mes questions ne restera jamais sans réponse immédiate, et Merlin vient avec nous ! »

* * *

_**Poudlard Express, cinq heures plus tard.**_

Il avait osé ! En récompense de son stratagème hautement intelligent, de sa patience sans faille, de sa rhétorique inattaquable, de son dévouement d'une loyauté sans égale ; Albus Dumbledore avait osé lui assigner _cette tâche_. En réalité, la mission consistait à escorter Jane Smith jusqu'à Poudlard, en prenant le train dédié, pour éviter à la jeune femme toute émotion liée à son premier transplanage. Il devait donc tenir compagnie à la Moldue durant tout le trajet – une épopée de plus de sept heures – et lui servir de garde-chiourme, le tout, sans avoir un livre à portée de main, histoire d'éviter la conversation. Une mission qualifiée de « hautement importante » par le Directeur, puisqu'il devait également mettre la jeune femme à l'aise. Mais Severus préférait résumer cela à « c_ette tâche _». Et il ne faisait pas ici référence à sa charge.

La _tâche_ en question était occupée, pour le moment, à dormir profondément sur la banquette, son chat allongé à ses côtés. L'ancien Mangemort passa une main lasse sur son visage, passablement irrité de se retrouver coincé avec une inconnue pendant toute une journée. Pour tuer le temps, il consacra la première heure du voyage à penser aux différentes potions qu'il souhaitait travailler à son arrivée à Spinner's End ; l'heure suivante fut dédiée à l'invention de punitions originales et sadiques, destinées en priorité aux Griffondor ; la troisième heure fut celle où il commença à s'ennuyer ferme. Il reporta son attention sur la _tâche_. C'était un petit bout de femme aux formes généreuses, à la longue chevelure épaisse et bouclée, et au visage pâle et souriant. Bien qu'elle ait les yeux fermés, Severus se rappela qu'ils étaient verts, d'un vert clair, avec de légères paillettes argentées. Des yeux couleur de rivière. Ou de vipère. Ou de tesson de bouteille de bière...

A dire vrai, la _tâche_ était plutôt jolie. Elle paraissait même intelligente. Et il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait du caractère. Et, s'il n'était pas autant contrarié par l'imminent échec de ses vacances, il lui aurait volontiers accordé le mérite de ses réactions. Elle s'était montrée relativement raisonnable. Ni trop confiante, ni excessivement récalcitrante. En d'autres termes, Severus commençait à se demander de quelles maisons Jane en était l'héritière. Son tempérament flamboyant lui faisait penser à un Griffondor, bien qu'elle eût posé des questions intéressantes et légitimes. Pourtant, elle s'était fendue d'une menace particulièrement mesquine, et l'idée d'opposer des conditions au Directeur, était une caractéristique typiquement Serpentard. La bougresse avait manifestement compris qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle, et non l'inverse. En fin de compte, Snape n'écartait que Poufsouffle. Jane n'avait manifesté aucune propension à la patience, ni à la conciliation.

Il continua encore une bonne demi-heure à réfléchir à la question, le regard rivé sur elle. En s'éveillant, Jane se retrouva donc face à un homme qui la fixait intensément.

« Nous vous gênez surtout pas pour moi. » Commenta-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée en se relevant rapidement.

Snape grogna, comme pris en faute, et reporta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux personnes. Le Professeur de Potions refusant ostensiblement de croiser à nouveau le regard de la jeune femme. Une autre heure passa, sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Jane ne se manifeste. Severus lui lança un regard venimeux auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Il la vit tirer de son sac une boîte blanche – un « _Type Aware _», il avait cru comprendre – dont elle sortit deux blocs argentés et bruyants. L'homme reconnut ici l'aluminium, formidable invention Moldue. Toute à son déballage, Jane ignora la moue désapprobatrice du Potionniste lorsqu'elle découvrit ses sandwichs avec beaucoup de bruit. Elle s'apprêta à mordre dedans lorsqu'elle suspendit son geste pour tendre à son vis-à-vis le deuxième paquet, qu'il refusa d'un reniflement dédaigneux. Jane ne s'en offusqua pas, se contentant de le déposer à côté d'elle et de manger en silence. Un autre grondement de ventre vint à interrompre à nouveau le silence. Il provenait cette fois du sorcier, qui fit mine de ne pas en être responsable. Au bout de la troisième manifestation, ayant une faim de loup, Severus s'empara brusquement du sandwich, non sans mettre au défi la demoiselle de commenter, et mangea en boudant. Severus Snape, trahi par de bas besoins biologiques…

Jane tira de son sac une bouteille d'eau en plastique, dont elle avalât goulûment le contenu avant e lui en proposer. Il grimaça de dégoût, ce qui déclencha chez la jeune femme un sourire moqueur.

« C'est contagieux, un Moldu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue presque rauque par ces heures de silence.

— C'est surtout répugnant et sans éducation.

— Vous voulez dire que le décorum réclamait que je vous en propose avant d'y boire ?

— De toute évidence vous avez la réponse, pourquoi poser la question ? » Répliqua Snape d'une voix cinglante sans même prendre la peine de détourner les yeux de son repas.

Jane cilla, puis sourit, bien décidée à passer le temps.

« Puisqu'il faut poser des questions pertinentes : que comptez-vous faire de moi… ? »

L'homme en noir ne répondit pas, à tel point que l'écrivain se demanda s'il l'avait entendue. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse reposer la question, il déclara avec sérieux :

« Mais, exactement ce que je vous ai dit : vous enfermer dans des cachots, sombres et humides. Vous attacher à un pilori, mettre le feu à la pièce et vous torturer à l'aide d'un fouet. Et une fois que vous serez agonisante, incapable de poser la moindre question stupide. Là, et seulement là, j'abandonnerai votre carcasse et plus personne n'aura à supporter votre manque d'éducation. »

Habitué à terroriser jusqu'aux élèves les plus âges de Poudlard, Snape cilla lorsque la femme en face de lui éclata de rire. Il lui lança une œillade mauvaise, tentant d'étouffer cette hilarité, mais ne parvint qu'à renforcer l'amusement de Jane.

« Vous feriez un excellent personnage de roman, Severus Snape. Le genre de type qu'on adorerait détester. Dit-elle en essuyant une larme qui perlait.

— Ah, vraiment… ? Et quel rôle je jouerai ?, Répliqua-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

— Hmm… Peut-être celui d'un Professeur de Potions honni, dans une école de Sorcellerie ? Voyons un peu… Vous seriez l'homme le plus exécrable de tout le corps enseignant. Je vois parfaitement votre personnage en train de terroriser de pauvres enfants – et d'y prendre goût – le tout, sous le regard médusé de votre bon vieux ersatz de Merlin l'enchanteur. »

Snape arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il l'entendit parler de Dumbledore en ces termes, mais se retint du moindre commentaire, curieux de voir la suite réservée à son « personnage ».

« En fait, je vous vois bien jouer les méchants pervers, destiné à faire trembler les petits garçons dans leur lit. Oh, naturellement, il faut à votre personnage un passé trouble et complexe. On laisserait planer le doute quant à votre réelle loyauté. Nous pourrions même ajouter des éléments tragiques, une fin pathétique, un twist bucolique… Oui, vraiment, Severus Snape, vous feriez un excellent sujet. Termina-t-elle songeuse.

— Et vous, Miss Smith, vous feriez une héroïne des plus classiques : pataude, bavarde et agaçante !

— Oui, mais _diablement_ importante pour l'intrigue ! N'oublions pas que je dois aider « le mystérieux et détestable Severus Snape ainsi que son Maître à penser, le vieillard louche et sénile !

— Et adorateur de bonbons au citron. Ajouta Severus, un sourire en coin.

— Excellente idée ! Il serait accro à la saveur du citron, depuis qu'une sombre malédiction l'obligeât à en consommer excessivement. Malédiction ayant pour but de conduire Merlin à un Diabète au stade 5.

— Une mort atroce, si vous voulez mon avis.

— Certes, mais très utile pour introduire la notion de la gourmandise aux jeunes enfants et tenter d'y instaurer une morale sur le danger des sucreries.

— Et comment notre « héroïne bavarde, agaçante, mais diablement importante pour l'intrigue », s'y prendrait-elle pour sauver le vieux Merlin ?

— Elle commencerait par voler toutes les réserves de bonbons au citron du mage, naturellement ! Puis, elle chercherait probablement l'aide du Potionniste chevronné pour concocter un formidable remède qui dégoûterait le sorcier du sucre.

— Mais, si la malédiction reportait alors son vice sur la charcuterie et les fromages, Miss Smith ?

— … Alors Merlin mourrait probablement d'une violente crise cardiaque provoquée par une artère bouchée.

— Quelle efficacité ! Un sauvetage du plus bel effet… »

Jane éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, et Severus se permit même un rictus en coin. Les deux adultes ne dirent plus rien quelques minutes, plongés tous deux dans l'imaginaire soulevé par cette histoire. Ce fut elle qui rompit une nouvelle fois le silence, en arborant une mine sérieuse qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue :

« Ce qu'il faudrait surtout à notre héroïne, ce serait des explications, un plan, un élément perturbateur, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Oh, ne vous inquiétez donc pas trop pour cela, Miss Smith. Vous en aurez…»


	4. L'élément perturbateur

**Chapitre 4 : L'élément perturbateur**

**Little Hangleton, Manoir Jedusor,**

La chaleur étouffante de l'été ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Il faisait brûler en continu un feu vif dans l'âtre du salon, faisant atteindre aux températures des sommets infernaux. Pour autant, enfoncé profondément dans son gigantesque fauteuil, ses mains aux longs doigts emmêlés sous son menton, Lord Voldemort frissonnait. Son corps entier restait rigide et glacé, son sang coulait lentement dans ses veines, et son pouls ne cessait de battre à une allure erratique, l'essoufflant continuellement. Depuis cette nuit dans le cimetière, où il était revenu à la vie, Voldemort ne parvenait pas à ressentir à nouveau sa pleine puissance. Il se sentait diminué, incomplet. Comme si son âme morcelée disparaissait peu à peu, drainée avidement par une paille invisible. Il se sentait épié, comme une paire d'yeux braquée en permanence sur sa nuque. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être accompagné d'une présence indésirable, nichée vicieusement dans sa chair. Il avait ordonné à son misérable rat de compagnie de garder ses distances, et même si Queudver ne fouinait plus dans son environnement, le mage noir ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter régulièrement des coups d'œil craintifs aux alentours. Il se redressait au moindre bruit, tirant sa baguette à chaque craquement de bois, vérifiant sa solitude pour chaque mouvement d'air. Mais, il ne parvenait jamais à retrouver un semblant de quiétude, son ventre se contractant résolument, et un frisson d'effroi saisissant immanquablement sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait pour seules pensées que le souvenir d'un faisceau de magie brute le reliant à une autre baguette. Il revoyait chaque soir la nuit de son retour, se focalisant invariablement sur cette image : lui et Potter, tentant de prendre l'ascendance sur la magie de l'autre. Etait-ce parce qu'ils partageaient désormais le même sang ? Cette question tournait sans cesse dans son esprit, torturant chaque jour un peu plus le sorcier. Chaque nuit, il revoyait ce faisceau, il entendait le chant du Phoenix, il entendait la voix de son maître des potions :

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Un nouveau frisson, plus violent encore, ébranla alors le corps du plus grand mage noir de ce siècle. Pour la première fois de son existence, Voldemort identifia clairement cette sensation : c'était de la peur. Et il détesta la ressentir.

* * *

**Poudlard Express, à quelques kilomètres de Pré-au-lard,**

La nuit était tombée depuis deux bonnes heures, accompagnée d'une pluie battante qui s'écrasait avec fracas sur les vitres du train. Un silence confortable s'était installé entre Jane et Snape, leur laissant un moment de répit bienvenu, avant le second acte de cette intense journée. La jeune femme s'amusait à présent avec son chat, débordant d'énergie dans le compartiment, sous le regard faussement désintéressé d'un Severus qui s'ennuyait. Une corne de brume s'éleva trois fois dans la nuit, et les roues du Poudlard Express grincèrent sur les rails, à mesure que l'engin ralentissait.

« Il va me falloir métamorphoser vos vêtements, Miss. Annonça simplement le Professeur de Potions.

— Trop moldus ?

— Exact, nous arrivons en Gare de Pré-au-Lard, un village non loin de l'école, peuplé exclusivement de sorciers. » Expliqua-t-il en sortant sa baguette d'ébène.

L'homme en noir la pointa vers elle, réfléchissant un instant, avant d'effectuer un élégant mouvement de poignet. L'instant d'après, Jane se retrouva habillée d'une robe noire simple, cintrée au buste, à col haut, et au jupon descendant sous les chevilles. Un autre mouvement de baguette, et ses cheveux se retrouvèrent relevés en un chignon serré, lui donnant l'air d'une matrone du dernier siècle.

« Putain ! C'est clairement plus impressionnant que David Copperfield ! S'exclama l'écrivain estomaquée.

— Je vous saurai gré de surveiller votre langage, Miss, et de ne pas proférer de telles inepties moldues.

— Veuillez accepter toutes mes plus plates excuses, Professeur Severus Snape, Répondit-elle en tentant de s'incliner malgré le corset. Je ne souhaitais que mettre en lumière l'extraordinaire impression que vous…

— Ça suffira, Miss Smith ! » Coupa le sorcier d'une voix forte.

La jeune femme n'en prit pas ombrage et tenta de s'admirer dans le reflet de la vitre. Peu habituée par le port du corset, elle s'amusa à se tordre dans tous les sens pour estimer sa liberté de mouvement.

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous prendre pour un singe acrobate, Miss…

— Vous les avez créés ? Demanda-t-elle pensive.

— Précisez votre pensée, Miss. Si, toutefois, vous en êtes capable. Rétorqua Snape d'une voix hargneuse.

— Mes vêtements, les avez-vous créés ou avez-vous transformés ceux que je portais ?

— Cela s'appelle une métamorphose, Miss.

— Serait-il possible que cela soit un réagencement des atomes composant la matière ? » Demanda une nouvelle fois l'écrivain, tout en continuant de tournoyer sur elle-même.

Snape ouvrit la bouche, sans piper mot. _Quelle étrange question_. Il fronça les sourcils, tout en gardant le silence, et Jane enchaîna :

« Les atomes, Professeurs, sont de toutes petites choses invisibles qui…

— Je sais ce que sont les atomes, Miss Smith. Je réfléchissais à votre théorie ! »

Le train s'ébranla, puis s'arrêta. Et Jane se tourna alors vers le sorcier, les mains sur les hanches, avec une moue boudeuse :

« Bon, alors, c'est ça la métamorphose, oui ou non ? Demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

— C'est… C'est possible. Répliqua un Severus, toujours concentré sur la question.

— Personne n'a jamais évoqué cette possibilité ?

— Peu de sorciers connaissent cette notion, Miss, c'est moldu.

— Et alors, vous la connaissez, non ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qu'il en était ? »

Snape ne répondit pas immédiatement. Evidemment que la question de la magie lui avait effleuré l'esprit à son arrivée à Poudlard. Pour autant, jamais il ne s'était penché véritablement dessus, préférant prendre à bras le corps les nouveaux enseignements dispensés. Il avisa la demoiselle et finit par rétorquer :

« Vous poserez cette question au Professeur Mc Gonagall, c'est elle qui enseigne cette matière !

— Ah. Donc, vous ne savez pas. » Conclut l'écrivain.

L'homme se renfrogna, vexé qu'elle le remette ainsi en question. Il passa devant elle sans lui accorder un regard et ouvrit brutalement les portes du compartiment, laissant à Jane le loisir de porter sa lourde valise à la main. Merlin observa la scène, reporta son attention sur sa maîtresse et miaula.

« Apparemment, il ne sait pas. » Lui dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

La gare était déserte, les quais glissants et recouverts d'une fine pellicule d'eau qui reflétait la lumière des réverbères. Jane descendit maladroitement du train, traînant sa valise d'une main, et tenant Merlin de l'autre. Titubant, elle trébucha en se prenant les pieds dans les pans de sa robe, Merlin miaula de protestation en lui sautant des bras, et sa valise retomba mollement entre le train et le quai. La jeune femme jura une nouvelle fois avant de sentir une poigne ferme l'enserrer à la taille. En relevant la tête, gênée, elle croisa le regard furibond d'un Snape, dont les épaules avaient été prises en otage par le chat, qui refusait ostensiblement de poser une patte sur le sol mouillé. Le Potionniste la remis sur pied avec brusquerie, et fit léviter la valise détrempée d'un coup de baguette. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de renifler d'un air dédaigneux et d'ouvrir la marche en direction d'une calèche sans attelage. Lorsque Jane ouvrit la bouche pour poser une énième question, Snape lui lança un regard si menaçant, qu'elle la referma aussitôt, préférant s'abstenir de provoquer davantage la colère de l'homme. Il ouvrit la porte de la voiture, monta dedans sans galanterie, l'animal toujours tremblant accroché à sa nuque, et grogna en guise d'invitation.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence tendu, que même Merlin n'osa perturber. La voiture finit par s'arrêter, et Snape descendit en premier, bravant la tempête, son sans avoir remis à sa propriétaire l'animal hydrophobe. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, le sorcier eu la grâce de continuer à faire léviter la valise. Et, lorsque Jane posa un pied sur le sol rendu boueux par les flots, il tourna son attention vers la jeune femme pour saisir toute son expression faciale : trempée jusqu'aux os, le chignon s'aplatissant à vue d'œil sous la pluie, Jane avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts dans une expression béate de plaisir intense. Son regard ne cessait d'aller et venir sur chaque recoin de l'immense château qui se découpait dans la nuit. Elle semblait ignorer le froid et l'humidité, et même Merlin, qui se débattait pour retourner dans la calèche, ne la tira de sa rêverie. L'homme avança en direction des portes, et la scribouillarde finit par le suivre docilement.

* * *

**Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, deux semaines plus tard,**

Un verre se brisa, répandant au passage l'excellent vin sur un tapis vieux de plusieurs siècles. Face à un Directeur qui attendait patiemment la fin de la tempête, Severus Snape respirait comme un buffle, le visage presque coloré, et les pupilles dilatées.

« Ce n'est même pas la peine de l'envisager, Monsieur le Directeur… Reprit le sorcier d'une voix à peine audible et tremblante de colère.

— Pourquoi cela, mon garçon ? Sa compagnie est-elle si déplaisante ?

— Dépl… Déplaisante ? DEPLAISANTE ? Vous me l'avez collé dans les jambes, avec son piaillement incessant ! » Hurlait à présent le si habituellement taciturne Maître des Potions. Il prit une voix de fausset avant de poursuivre : « Et pourquoi on ne peut pas faire apparaître de la nourriture ? Et pourquoi la métamorphose perdure-t-elle ? Est-ce que vous avez déjà songé à coupler les théories moldues et sorcières ? Est-ce qu'un Moldu serait capable de faire une potion ? »

Albus dissimula un sourire derrière ses mains, mais il ne put empêcher ses yeux de pétiller d'amusement, agaçant davantage son protégé. Il devait admettre que Jane Smith était une mine de « pourquoi ». Cela faisait maintenant presque quinze jours que la jeune femme était à Poudlard, et elle déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de réponses. Il n'était pas rare de la voir arrêtée en haut d'un escalier, posant mille et une questions aux tableaux accrochés sur les murs. Et si Merlin semblait s'être facilement accoutumé à son nouvel environnement, la demoiselle, elle, tenait à rappeler l'accord passé : aucune question sans réponse immédiate. C'est ainsi que _l'incident_ s'était produit, au bout du troisième jour. Le premier d'une longue liste, à n'en pas douter.

Dumbledore n'avait pas _collé_ Jane _dans les jambes_ de Severus. Il avait _demandé_ à son Professeur d'être son _guide_, le temps qu'elle prenne ses marques. Ayant été élevé une partie de son enfance dans le monde moldu, Snape était un choix tout naturel aux yeux du vieil homme. Et, il devait l'avouer, il préférait savoir son protégé à Poudlard, entouré, plutôt que seul et ruminant à Spinner's End. Mais, assouvir la curiosité de Miss Smith demandait une patience que le Maître des Potions n'avait pas. En résulta, presque fatalement, _l'incident_ : C'était un mardi matin. Jane avait, une fois de plus, réussi à forcer Snape à sortir des donjons, pour la suivre, alors qu'elle continuait son exploration du château. Après l'avoir questionné sur le sortilège mis en place sur les armures animées, faisant suite à une question sur l'étendue de la personnalité des portraits ; après lui avoir demandé si les elfes se déplaçaient via des tunnels souterrains pour ne pas être vus ; et enfin, après avoir voulu connaître le sort qui empêchait la cire des bougies flottantes de la Grande Salle de couler ; Jane subit avec fracas le courroux de l'ancien Mangemort. Il la planta en plein milieu d'un couloir désert, non sans un « Merde ! » peu élégant, et Dumbledore retrouva la jeune femme quelques heures plus tard, rendue muette depuis que sa langue s'était collée_ inexplicablement _à son palais. Albus décida de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire, préférant observer la suite des événements. Et c'est l'attitude de son Professeur, au petit-déjeuner suivant, qui le conforta dans la légitimité de son choix. Severus arriva en trombe dans la Grande Salle, les bras chargés d'une pile indécente de livres, qu'il posa sans ménagement devant une Jane ahurie, le tout, avant de repartir dans un bruissement de cape furieux. Cela permis au sombre Professeur de bénéficier d'un répit d'une grosse semaine, et à Jane, d'avoir enfin ses réponses. Pourtant, une question restait en suspens, et le Directeur savait qu'il lui faudrait y répondre lorsqu'elle aurait terminé sa lecture de « L'Histoire de Poudlard ».

Il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui ne décolérait pas. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les bris de verre et la tâche de vin, avant de resservir son employé qui lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Mais pourquoi diable vous ne demandez pas à Minerva de s'en charger ?! Eructa le Maître, qui refusait obstinément de s'asseoir.

— Severus, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué : Minerva est actuellement en visite dans sa famille, sa grande tante vient de décéder. Répondit patiemment Albus en buvant une gorgée de vin.

— Naturellement, la vieille était obligée de claquer cet été !

— Mon garçon, ce n'est pas correct de dire une chose pareille, elle ne pouvait pas savoir… ! Pouffa le Directeur, non sans humour.

— Et Mme Pince ? Elle ne pourrait pas s'en charger, elle ? Ne devrait-elle pas être déjà là pour la former aux _sciences de la mise en rayons_… ?

— C'est à propos de cela que je vous ai fait mander, Severus. Répondit le vieux mage redevenu sérieux. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

Snape obtempéra, surpris et inquiet du ton grave que prenait son mentor. Albus le regardait avec attention, les yeux durs et le regard perçant. L'espion frissonna, s'interrogeant sur ce qui pouvait autant perturber le vieux Directeur.

« Charity m'a remis sa démission par Hibou, ce matin.

— Elle… Commença Snape avant d'être interrompu.

— Elle a expliqué brièvement dans sa missive les raisons de son départ. Elle et son époux sont actuellement en train de quitter l'Angleterre. »

Le Potionniste accueillit la nouvelle d'un air sombre. Nous y étions. Le départ de Charity Burbage n'était que le premier d'une longue série. La nouvelle guerre commençait comme la précédente, le monde sorcier se divisait alors en trois catégories : Les combattants de la Lumière, ceux des Ténèbres, et enfin, la malheureuse majorité : les gens. Les gens qui pouvaient fuir, trahir ou collaborer. La malheureuse majorité silencieuse. Il but cette fois-ci la moitié de son verre, continuant de réfléchir aux implications de cette nouvelle.

« Donc… Lorsque vous me demandez de faire de cette fillette une parfaite sorcière accomplie…

— Une fillette qui a pratiquement votre âge, Severus.

— Une fillette ignorante et sans magie, donc. Vous me demandez de la former pour un remplacement ?

— C'est cela, Severus. Miss Smith n'aidera pas Mrs Pince à la Bibliothèque.»

Severus soupira. En définitive, il s'était trompé : c'était lui qui héritait des éléments perturbateurs.

* * *

**Chambre de la fillette, le jour d'après,**

Jane jura une nouvelle fois : elle venait de faire une belle tache d'encre sur le parchemin. Lorsque Severus lui avait confié cette petite bibliothèque de livres à lire, il lui avait également donné un carnet, une belle plume d'oie et une bouteille d'encre noire.

« Cela, afin que vous notiez _silencieusement_ toutes les questions que vous aurez à me poser, Miss. » Lui avait alors déclaré implacable le Professeur d'un air rogue.

L'idée était excellente, mais peu pratique. Jane avait trouvé très amusant, au début, d'apprendre à écrire « comme nos grands-parents ». Mais, très vite, elle regretta les bons vieux stylos à bille, et c'est avec des mains tâchées comme celles d'un écolier, qu'elle tentait de gratter ses « Pourquoi ». Cela étant, c'était un bien maigre désagrément au regard des journées qu'elle passait à Poudlard. L'école était vide de ses élèves et professeurs. Seuls Dumbledore et Snape restaient encore, à veiller sur elle. La jeune femme passait donc le plus clair de son temps à lire, vagabonder et à discuter avec les portraits et les fantômes. Elle s'amusait également à tenter de surprendre les elfes de maison, lorsque ceux-ci ravivent le feu, ou refont les lits. Mais, immanquablement, elle s'endormait sur le sofa, et les bûches continuaient d'être remises dans l'âtre.

Elle tourna précautionneusement une page de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, en évitant comme elle put de tâcher le livre. Elle était absolument fascinée par cet univers et cet endroit. L'Histoire qui l'entourait était des plus incroyables ! Dire qu'elle y prenait part, sans qu'elle ne comprenne encore comment, l'excitait au plus haut point. Mais Jane avait beau être en ces murs une enfant émerveillée, elle n'oubliait cependant pas les mystères qui entouraient sa venue. La rédactrice relue sa liste de questions concernant l'ouvrage, tentant de déchiffrer parfois son écriture malhabile et tâchée. Parmi ces questions figuraient « Pourquoi personne ne sait où est la Chambre des Secrets ? », « Pourquoi la maison Serpentard existe toujours malgré la querelle ? » et enfin : « Pourquoi c'est le chapeau de Griffondor et non les bottines de Poufsouffle qui répartit les élèves ? ». Mais il demeurait une question sur Poudlard qu'elle ne comptait pas écrire, mais bien poser directement à Albus Dumbledore au cours de l'entretien qu'elle allait avoir.

La pendule qui se trouvait dans son petit salon, se mit à tinter, signifiant qu'il était onze heures du matin. Jane jura, elle était en retard. Elle se releva rapidement, referma le bouchon de l'encrier, sans en reverser, récupéra son cahier et partit précipitamment de ses appartements. Elle ne se repérait toujours pas dans l'école. Bien qu'elle sache où se trouvait la Grande Salle, et qu'elle connaisse le trajet qui séparait ses lieux de ceux du Professeur de Potions, Jane marchait le plus souvent à l'instinct, se perdant à l'occasion. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se rendre dans un endroit précis du château, de préférence pour une raison importante, il lui semblait que le chemin se simplifiait : on l'avait mise en garde contre les escaliers mouvants qui trompaient régulièrement les visiteurs. Jane, elle, arrivait systématiquement à bon port. Comme si le château avait à cœur de l'aider dans ses pérégrinations. L'écrivain pouffa une nouvelle fois à cette idée.

C'est essoufflée et échevelée qu'elle arriva face à la gargouille qui gardait l'accès au bureau du Directeur. Elle fit la moue et pâlit légèrement : elle avait oublié le mot de passe. Soupirant, mais ne se décourageant pas, elle tenta :

« Poudlard !

— …

— Merlin l'enchanteur !

— …

— Albus Dumbledore !

— …

— Stupéfix ! Accio ! Expelliarmus ! Lança-t-elle, ravie de commencer à retenir certains sorts.

— … »

Elle continua une bonne dizaine de minutes comme ça, lançant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle finit par renoncer, s'asseyant à même le sol, furieuse d'avoir oublié quelque chose de si important. Jane avait maintenant vingt belles minutes de retard. Elle lança un regard mauvais en direction de la gargouille, avant de lui vociférer, inspirée :

« Je t'ordonne de t'ouvrir ! Moi, l'héritière de deux maisons – dont j'ignore le nom, je te le concède – te donne l'ordre de libérer ton passage afin de me laisser aller à ce rendez-vous de la plus haute importance ! » Elle termina cette phrase en bombant le torse, certaine de son effet.

Elle ne réussit qu'à faire grincer la gargouille qui tourna son hideuse tête en pierre dans sa direction. Jane crut un instant avoir trouvé la solution, mais la créature resta de marbre. L'écrivain jura pour la septième fois de la matinée. Deux minutes passèrent encore, lorsque la gargouille pivota, révélant un escalier en colimaçon et un Severus Snape dédaigneux :

« J'ai cru comprendre que « L'héritière de deux maisons – dont elle ignore le nom – exigeait que le Directeur la reçoive. » Articula lentement le Professeur en se délectant du rougissement de honte que sa phrase provoqua. Jane hocha imperceptiblement de la tête et Snape s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage, non sans lui susurrer d'une voix réjouie un très mesquin « Vous avez vingt minutes de retard, Miss Smith. »

C'est une Jane Smith, penaude, qui arriva dans le bureau du Directeur. Snape avait le don de lui faire sentir qu'elle était de retour à l'école, et elle s'attendait presque à être punie. Le vieil homme ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'horaire, et l'accueillit avec un sourire rayonnant, l'invitant à s'asseoir. La jeune femme allait se poser sur le fauteuil de droite lorsque le grognement du Maître des Potions, couplé à son regard menaçant, la fit changer d'avis. Non, Severus Snape ne prêtait pas son fauteuil préféré. Le mage continua de sourire, et fit apparaître une théière fumante, des tasses, et une coupe pleine de bonbons.

« Un bonbon au citron, Miss ? » Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Jane ouvrit la bouche interloquée et jeta un regard interrogatif au Maître des Potions qui releva un sourcil surpris. L'écrivain éclata alors de rire, et Severus, comprenant soudainement, ne put empêcher la venue d'un rictus.

« Non, merci, Monsieur le Directeur, c'est mauvais pour le Diabète. » Répondit alors la jeune femme d'un air malicieux.

Albus sembla profondément déçu et se tassa sur sa chaise, au plus grand bonheur de son collègue. Il retrouva quelque peu sa contenance lorsqu'il se mit à servir le thé. Chacun touilla sa tasse religieusement, soufflant de temps à autre sur le breuvage, mais aucun ne se lança. Ce fut, le vieux Directeur qui ouvrit alors la discussion :

« Vous vous plaisez à Poudlard, Miss Smith ?

— Oh, beaucoup. C'est un endroit magnifique.

— Les journées ne sont pas trop longues ?

— Nullement, j'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre !

— Et Severus est aimable avec vous ? Demanda le vieil homme en arrachant un soupir de la part du susnommé.

— Epouvantablement aimable. Répliqua Jane, non sans un sourire goguenard à l'égard du Maître des Potions.

— Bien. Très Bien, Miss. »

Snape fit tinter sa cuillère sur les rebords de sa tasse, et toussota, en lançant un regard lourd de sens au Directeur. Albus se tordit les mains, choisissant avec soin ses mots :

« Miss Smith… Il est peut-être temps d'aborder certaines questions vous concernant. Commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

— Mes aïeux ! S'exclama Jane en soupirant. Il était temps que vous en parliez, j'en avais assez de vous laisser un peu de marge et de ronger mon frein ! »

Cette réplique fit plisser les yeux du Directeur de Serpentard, qui se questionna une fois de plus à propos de sa future collègue. Albus, lui, n'offrit qu'un pauvre sourire d'excuses, presque gêné par la réponse. Snape hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il y était : Jane avait laissé le vieil homme venir à elle à son rythme, pour lui démontrer sa grande magnanimité dans leur accord. Bavarde, mais maligne la petite.

« Alors il est temps pour moi de répondre à vos questions, Miss. » Déclara le Directeur en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait nullement à ce que la demoiselle n'ouvre son carnet sur une page maculée d'écriture qui portait la mention : « Poudlard ». Elle le releva devant ses yeux et passant une langue concentrée sur ses lèvres en fronçant le nez. Snape vit le vieux mage se tasser à nouveau sur sa chaise avec lassitude. Il s'autorisa donc pour l'occasion un sourire presque entier, et se risqua, amusé, à demander :

« Je vous peux vous laisser, Monsieur le Directeur… ?

— Non, Severus, vous restez ! » Répliqua Albus, en guise de punition.

Jane ne fit pas attention à cet échange, pas plus qu'elle ne sembla saisir le duel silencieux qui opposait à présent les deux sorciers. Elle tourna plusieurs pages dans un bruissement, marmonnant de temps à autres, tout en prenant son temps. Elle finit par retourner à la première page de la liste « Poudlard », et se fendit d'un « Alors… » Annonciateur d'une tempête de questions. Les deux hommes se raidir imperceptiblement, certains de ne pas être à l'heure au déjeuner.

« Alors… J'hésite entre la Chambre des Secrets et… Commença-t-elle doucement.

— Et… ? Poursuivit Albus, d'un air inquiet.

— La Chambre des Secrets, donc… Et…

— Et… ? Miss, osez ! S'impatienta le Directeur.

— Et le nom de mes ancêtres, l'explication précise de vos attentes à mon encontre, et la raison de la présence du Professeur Snape. Termina-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux. »

Severus ouvrit la bouche avec stupeur. Albus cligna des yeux. Et la jeune femme leur lança une œillade amusée en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Maligne » se répéta alors songeur l'ancien Mangemort. Dumbledore soupira de soulagement, et touilla son thé, sous le regard inquisiteur de la Moldue.

« Vous êtes… Se décida enfin Albus, semblant ravi de l'attention de son auditoire. Vous êtes l'héritière des maisons Griffondor et Serdaigle.

— Ah. Se contenta de répondre l'héritière en question.

— Vous semblez déçue, Miss… Releva Dumbledore.

— Un peu, j'aurais aimé retrouver quelques qualités de Serpentard, je dois admettre. Non pas que j'embrasse l'entièreté de ses préjugés – cela serait cocasse – mais, le courage aveugle, je ne crois pas en disposer. »

Un vif éclair passa dans les yeux du grand mage, avant qu'il ne pose son regard perçant sur son protégé. Severus répondit en arquant un sourcil dubitatif, et Albus se contenta de sourire.

« Miss Smith, l'hérédité ne détermine pas le caractère, et vous l'avez prouvé, il me semble. »

Snape saisit l'allusion et renifla. Mais, il avait beau tenter de sauver les apparences, oui, Jane Smith ferait une très bonne Serpentarde.

« Quant à mes attentes et à la présence de Severus, l'explication est très simple : j'ai pour projet de vous confier la classe d'Etude des Moldus à la rentrée prochaine. »

La seule réponse que lui opposa Jane fut celle d'un éclat de rire.


	5. Retour en fanfare

**Chapitre 5 : Retour en fanfare**

Albus Dumbledore regardait d'un œil surpris la jeune femme assise en face de lui qui semblait trouver la situation amusante. Le vieil homme lança un regard perçant à son Maître des Potions qui, lui, se délectait de la situation. Qu'avait-il cru ce vieux fou ? Que « Miss Smith » avalerait une idée aussi stupide ? Sur ce point, le Potionniste était rassuré : la brunette prenait la nouvelle lubie du Directeur de la même manière que lui. Lorsque son rire se tarit, la Moldue toussota et réajusta le col de sa robe avant de demander, d'une voix encore enjouée :

« Blague à part, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils avant de s'éclaircir la voix :

« Exactement ce que je viens de dire, Miss. Nous vous gardons à Poudlard pour renforcer ses défenses…, et pour assurer les cours d'Etude des Moldus. »

Et Jane ne put s'empêcher d'éclater à nouveau d'un rire qui en devenait hystérique.

« Ah ! Monsieur le Directeur, c'est un cliché du plus mauvais goût. Je – Han – Je ne peux imaginer un seul instant que vous puissiez être sérieux ! »

Albus lança une nouvelle œillade implorante en direction de Snape, qui, très magnanime, se pencha en direction de sa future collègue d'un air conspirateur :

« Miss Smith. Cessez de crachoter comme une adolescente, et regardez un moment notre aimable et estimé Directeur. Vous voyez ? Là. Dans ses yeux. Vous voyez cet éclat qui lui donne l'air de « pétiller de malice » ? Bien. Apprenez que cela signifie que non seulement il est on ne peut plus sérieux, mais également qu'il sait pertinemment que l'idée ne risque pas de vous plaire. Bien. Maintenant, souffrez que cela veuille dire de surcroît, que vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Severus termina sa tirade en adressant un regard mauvais à son supérieur. Jane plissa des yeux pour vérifier les dires de son collègue, et laissa sa mâchoire s'ouvrir en grand. Un long et inconfortable silence s'installa entre les trois protagonistes. Jane se redressa quelque peu sur sa chaise, et c'est d'une voix faible qu'elle osa :

« Vous vous rendez compte que c'est une grosse responsabilité ?

— Je m'en rends bien compte, Miss.

— Que je n'ai aucune compétence… ?

— Je ne dirais pas cela : vous en connaissez un rayon sur les Moldus.

— Admettons. Mais comment légitimer mon autorité, vous croyez que les Serpentards, et probablement les autres, à bien y réfléchir, vont accepter que je leur enseigne quoi que ce soit ?

— C'est précisément pour cette raison que Severus est présent : vous allez devoir vous faire passer pour une sorcière, et il vous y aidera. »

Jane se leva d'un bond et se mit à tourner en rond, précisément de la même façon que Snape, un instant auparavant. Les deux hommes la regardèrent faire en silence. La jeune femme semblait réfléchir à vive allure, et elle pâlissait à vue d'œil. Tournant toujours dans la pièce, elle poursuivit néanmoins la discussion :

« Ce n'était pas prévu ça, si ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

— Non, il est vrai. Répondit alors le vieil homme. Mais notre ancien enseignant a décidé de donner sa démission.

— Comme ça, l'air de rien, en pleines vacances, peut-être… ?

— Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir.

— De toute évidence, si. Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

— Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous, Miss.

— Ça, je m'en doute. Répliqua Jane avec verve, en s'arrêtant de tourner un instant pour pointer un index accusateur en direction d'Albus. Mais vous allez quand même m'expliquer clairement pourquoi.

— Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Jane. Souffla Dumbledore en usant pour la première fois du prénom de la jeune femme.

— Et vous, vous pouvez me faire confiance, Albus. Répliqua-t-elle du tac-o-tac en flairant la tentative. »

Severus croisa les doigts sous son menton, son regard allant et venant de l'un à l'autre. Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de l'échange croustillant qui égayait sa journée. La jeune femme manquait cruellement de respect, ça, chaque fibre d'enseignant autoritaire chez lui en frémissait, mais ses questions étaient légitimes. Il oscillait entre l'envie irrésistible de lui lancer à nouveau le sort de _Bloclangue_, et l'envie de l'appuyer pour réclamer davantage de précisions. L'homme était particulièrement curieux de savoir pourquoi le Directeur tenait tant à ce qu'elle enseigne cette matière. Tandis que les deux autres se jaugeaient du regard, tentant de faire plier l'adversaire, Severus opta pour la troisième solution : observer et attendre, en se retenant d'intervenir devant l'agaçante impertinence de la jeune femme.

Albus céda une nouvelle fois, se disant qu'il était décidément trop vieux pour ce genre de joutes :

« Je suppose que Severus ne vous a pas seulement confié l'_Histoire de Poudlard_. Il a bien dû vous donner à lire _Grandeur et décadence de la Magie Noire_… ?

— Oui, évidemment. Répondit l'interrogée, évasive.

— Je suppose également que vous avez lu ces livres, Miss ? Demanda le Directeur d'une voix autoritaire.

— Oui, évidemment !

— Alors vous savez probablement contre _quoi _– ou plutôt, contre _qui_ nous nous battons ?

— Oui, oui… Un certain « Vous savez qui ». Même si je ne sais pas qui, justement. Je l'ai noté dans mes questions à poser à Severus, mais…

— Son nom est Voldemort. Coupa le vieil homme. »

Snape réprima un frisson. Il détestait que l'on prononce le nom de son « Maître ». C'était pour lui comme le rappel de sa servitude, et invariablement, sa marque le picotait furieusement. Comme si elle ronronnait de plaisir et de colère mêlés à l'évocation du nom du mage noir. Jane, elle, se contenta de pincer les lèvres en faisant la moue.

« Pas étonnant que personne n'écrive un nom aussi ridicule, finit-elle par dire.

— Nous nous passerons de vos commentaires stupides, Miss Smith ! Explosa soudainement Snape. Vous ne soupçonnez pas quel genre d'atrocités cet être est capable de commettre !

— C'est peut-être le « grand méchant pas beau de l'histoire », mais son nom n'en est pas moins ridicule ! Pourquoi refuser de le dire ou même de l'écrire ? Demanda-t-elle avec dédain. »

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. L'ancien Mangemort se releva rapidement et plaqua la jeune femme avec violence contre l'une des bibliothèques de la pièce. Dumbledore se tendit, hésitant, mais il resta assis, alerte. L'homme en noir posa sa main droite sur la gorge de Jane, exerçant une légère pression sur sa trachée tandis que son autre main, tenant fermement sa baguette, laissait s'enfoncer doucement le petit bout de bois dans le flanc de la Moldue. Jane ouvrit de grands yeux, choquée et prise d'une peur viscérale. Si à sa première rencontre elle avait pris Snape pour un repris de justice, désormais, elle était persuadée qu'elle avait en face d'elle un homme capable de tuer de sang-froid. Tremblante, elle attrapa son poignet pour tenter de lui faire desserrer sa prise, mais ne réussit qu'à obtenir l'effet inverse.

« Son nom est prohibé parce qu'il est synonyme de douleur, de mort, et de désespoir. Commença le Maître des Potions d'une voix dangereusement basse. Vous vous gaussez d'un homme qui n'hésiterait pas une seconde en vous voyant. Vous, plus que n'importe lequel de ses ennemis, vous seriez une proie de choix. Il vous briserait comme on brise une poupée de chiffon. Il vous ferait souffrir lentement, comme un enfant peut aimer arracher les ailes des mouches. Il vous saignerait, jusqu'à ce que votre sang impur ait totalement quitté votre ravissante petite tête de linotte. Et, lorsque vous ne serez qu'un corps désarticulé et un esprit vidé, lorsque tout espoir vous aura quitté, là, et seulement là, Miss Smith, il vous accorderait le soulagement d'une exécution sommaire !

— Cela suffit ! Severus, asseyez-vous ! Intervint alors le Directeur d'une voix forte. »

Snape obtempéra, non sans jeter un dernier regard à la jeune femme, qui se laissa glisser lentement le long de la bibliothèque. Le Maître des Potions reprit sa place, et fixa résolument son regard sur la tasse de thé posée sur le bureau directorial. Jane garda le silence, tentant de retrouver son souffle et la maîtrise de ses membres engourdis par la terreur qu'elle venait de ressentir. Albus jeta sur les deux un regard attristé. Tous deux étaient dans le vrai et tous deux se devaient d'avoir conscience de cette réalité.

Une drôle d'horloge tinta doucement, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner et sortant les trois adultes de leur torpeur. Dumbledore se leva, lissa sa robe, et, après s'être éclairci la voix, proposa :

« Et si nous allions manger avant de reprendre… ? »

Severus ne se fit pas prier et sortit en trombe du bureau, laissant Jane et le Directeur seuls. Celui-ci lui offrit une main parcheminée pour l'aider à se relever, et un sourire compatissant.

« Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

— Oh, non, Miss, ne le soyez pas. Il ne faut pas craindre un nom. Vous aimez le lapin au miel ? » Demanda-t-il joyeusement, sous le regard éberlué de la jeune femme.

* * *

**Les cachots, appartements du Maître de Potions,**

Severus ouvrit la porte de son petit salon, qui alla s'écraser avec fracas contre le mur. La bibliothèque adjacente à sa cheminée trembla, faisant vaciller un livre. L'homme agrippa la poignée avec fureur et fit valser la porte dans l'autre sens, qui claqua dans un vacarme plus assourdissant encore. Le livre tomba au sol dans un bruit mat. Snape lança au pauvre ouvrage un regard meurtrier, comme s'il était responsable de sa colère, et donna un coup de pied furieux dans son sofa qui craqua de protestation. L'homme posa ses deux poings sur le cadre en bois du meuble, fermant résolument les yeux, et tentant de maîtriser sa colère.

Son sang bouillonnait, vibrant douloureusement sur ses tempes. La marque le brûlait avec force, le démangeant vivement. Severus lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme, mêlé d'une légère plainte coincée dans sa gorge. Il avait mal, il avait peur, il était épuisé ; et la guerre ne faisait que commencer.

Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même, commençant par respirer lentement, de plus en plus profondément. Ses épaules se détendirent avec raideur, et son cœur cessa de lui marteler la poitrine avec autant de force. Il se redressa, passa une main tremblante sur son visage, et jeta un œil au bar imposant qui se dressait dans un coin de la pièce. Son ventre gargouilla faiblement, mais Severus n'y prêta aucune attention et se servit, à midi et quart, un double Whisky Pur Feu. Il se laissa choir sur le meuble qu'il venait de malmener et sirota lentement le liquide alcoolisé. A mesure que la chaleur se répandait dans ses veines, l'homme sentit ses muscles se décontracter lentement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il cessa de ruminer la discussion, qu'on vint à frapper doucement à la porte.

Cela ne ressemblait nullement aux coups que pouvait porter le Directeur. Cela ne ressemblait pas d'avantage à ceux de Minerva, qui en tous les cas, était à mille lieues de là. Hagrid était absent, et ne venait jamais dans ses appartements ; quant à Pomfresh, elle passait l'été à Sainte-Mangouste, comme de coutume. Il ne restait plus qu'un nom sur sa liste, et ce n'était pas celui qu'il aurait aimé voir gagner le pari. Severus soupira, mais opta pour le silence comme seule réponse. Il fit donc mine de ne rien avoir entendu et continua de boire son verre. Mais, on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte, et c'est passablement énervé que Severus se releva pour aller ouvrir. Il ne laissa qu'un faible entrebâillement, suffisant pour laisser apparaître la figure blême, mais déterminée, de Jane Smith. Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du Professeur, mais elle demeura pourtant à sa porte, mâchouillant l'intérieur de sa lèvre. Ce réflexe acheva d'agacer profondément Snape qui sentit sa migraine revenir avec empressement.

« Que voulez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

— Je voudrais que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé. Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante.

— Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter. Si vous avez des questions, allez donc les poser à quelqu'un que ça intéresse !

— Severus, je crois qu'il est important qu'on en parle. Nous nous sommes…

— C'est _Professeur Snape_, Miss. Cracha-t-il venimeux.

— Professeur, Concéda Jane, j'ai bien compris ce que vous avez essayé de me dire, et…

— Vous ne comprenez rien du tout, petite sotte. La coupa-t-il. Vous croyez tout comprendre, pouvoir disposer de chacun de nous, sous prétexte que vous avez une maigre importance dans une guerre dont vous ne mesurez nullement les tenants et aboutissants !

— Ecoutez, je…

— Non. Vous, écoutez bien : il n'est pas question ici de lapins qui sortent d'un chapeau, ni de vieux sorcier méchant au nez crochu. Il n'est pas question de vous garder dans Poudlard en nous pliant à vos volontés les plus loufoques. Je vous ai dit que votre vie serait en danger, elle l'est, Miss Smith. Vous risquez votre vie à chaque fois que vous démontrez que vous n'avez rien à faire dans notre monde. Le Directeur souhaite que je vous éduque ? Soit. Je vais vous dresser, Jane Smith. »

Severus ouvrit davantage la porte pour se saisir du menton de la jeune femme dans une poigne ferme. Jane perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il lui restait, elle tressaillit, mais s'obligea à ne pas reculer de peur. L'homme poursuivit de sa voix doucereuse, son nez proéminent contre le sien :

« Je vais vous dresser, comme l'on dresse un animal à faire des tours. Et des tours, vous en ferez. On vous prendra volontiers pour une sorcière passable ayant décidé d'enseigner une matière sans importance. Vous serez des nôtres aux yeux de tous, vous avez ma parole. Mais, en aucune façon je ne tolérerai à nouveau que vous ouvriez la bouche de manière aussi irréfléchie. En aucune façon je n'accepterai que vous manquiez de respect à qui que ce soit. Et je vous déconseille vivement d'essayer avec moi. Votre candeur calculée fait peut-être fondre le vieux cœur du Directeur, mais cette attitude infantile ne vous offrira rien de ma part. J'ai en horreur les enfants gâtés, et je n'attends rien de moins de vous que la soumission la plus complète. Tenez-le vous pour dit ! » Termina-t-il en poussant sèchement le visage de la jeune femme sur le côté.

Jane recula, comme s'il l'avait giflée. Snape s'apprêta à refermer la porte sur elle, lorsqu'une main vint la retenir. Il passa à nouveau la tête pour aviser la Moldue qui le fixait avec un mélange de peur et de colère dans les yeux :

« Je prends acte, _Professeur Snape_, et vous assure de ma soumission la plus complète. Mais je vous interdis de m'insulter à nouveau. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être mêlée à tout cela ! Osa-t-elle.

— Vous n'avez pas le luxe de m'interdire quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, Foutez-le-camp. » Répondit Severus en détachant une à une les syllabes.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il lui claqua la porte au nez, et la verrouilla d'un sort. Il retourna sur le sofa, et finit d'une traite son verre en grimaçant. « Foutue Gryffondor ! » Pensa-t-il.

* * *

**Little Hangleton, Manoir Jedusor,**

Queudver se tortillait sur le sol en gargouillant de douleur. La baguette pointée résolument vers lui, Voldemort le regardait souffrir sans même éprouver une once de satisfaction. Il haïssait profondément le petit homme, il vomissait chacune de ses manières, frémissait de dégoût chaque fois qu'il l'appelait « Maître ». Et pourtant, il ne parvenait plus à tirer le moindre plaisir à le torturer. Nagini siffla furieusement, dardant de sa langue fourchue l'air chargé de magie. Elle semblait prête à dévorer l'Animagus, si cela pouvait apaiser le Seigneur Noir. Pourtant, malgré toute sa haine, Lord Voldemort releva la baguette, et congédia son serviteur tremblant sans lui accorder un regard.

L'homme s'enfuit, traînant son corps endolori, et referma la porte silencieusement, laissant le mage et son serpent seuls. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait exprès de faire tomber la bûche au sol. Mais ce simple bruit avait suffi à faire exploser la fureur de son Maître. Celui-ci réclamait continuellement du bois pour son feu, se plaignant sans cesse de la froideur des lieux, bien que les températures fussent incroyablement élevées. Et Queudver peinait à les faire augmenter, trouvant de moins en moins de combustibles dans la cave autrefois entretenue par le vieux Moldu jardinier. Par ailleurs, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus de l'état de santé mentale de son Maître : cela faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines qu'il était revenu, et, en dehors de cette fameuse nuit dans le cimetière, Voldemort n'avait pas une seule fois appelé ses fidèles. Il n'avait absolument rien fait ! Aucune réunion, aucun plan, aucune attaque. Il se contentait de rester prostré dans son gigantesque fauteuil, avec son horrible serpent, devant le feu, frissonnant en permanence et ruminant il ne savait quel mantra.

Car Queudver entendait le mage noir réciter des bribes de la prophétie. Il avait beau ignorer de quoi il était question, et le grand sorcier ignorait lui-même qu'il la marmonnait inconsciemment, Queudver voyait bien que Voldemort était tourmenté, son esprit entièrement tourné vers une obsession : Harry Potter. En pensant au fils de son ancien ami, l'Animagus sentit sa main argentée le démanger. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de se sentir mal à l'évocation de sa traîtrise, plus encore depuis que Harry l'avait épargné. Mais, lorsqu'il voyait son Maître, reclus, devenant totalement psychotique, Queudver ne désirait alors rien d'autre que de serrer ses doigts d'argent sur le cou gracile du garçon. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le sifflement caractéristique d'une conversation en Fourchelangue. Le rat frémit, et s'éloigna davantage de la pièce en claudiquant.

Nagini glissa sur le sol en ondulant, ses écailles luisantes à la lumière du brasier. Elle supportait difficilement la chaleur étouffante, même pour un animal à sang froid. Et, bien qu'elle partageât une intimité exceptionnelle avec lui, le serpent géant ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être également inquiet.

« Nagini, ma belle. Siffla lentement Voldemort, comme si chaque mot lui coûtait. Nagini… Que ne donnerai-je pas pour l'avoir ici, sous ma baguette ! »

Comprenant de qui le mage noir parlait, le serpent s'approcha, sans pour autant toucher son Maître qui se plaignait de la froideur de ses écailles. Il posa ta tête plate sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et fixa ses grands yeux vitreux sur la face lunaire du sorcier.

« Capturer… Torturer… Tuer… Un simple garçon.

— Non ! Cracha le Fourchelangue en frissonnant. Pas avant d'avoir compris pourquoi !

Chance insolente. Répondit l'immense serpent, aussi sibyllin qu'à son accoutumée.

— Hélas, mon amie… C'est ce que je croyais, moi aussi, avant notre dernière rencontre…

— Plus puissant… ? Un garçonnet.

— Non, pas plus puissant. Répondit Voldemort d'un air songeur. Non… Ni chanceux.

— Plus rapide… ?

— C'est un balourd qui ne connaît qu'un seul sort ! Eructa le sorcier, dédaigneux.

— Protégé… Destiné… Offrit alors le serpent, sans trop y croire.

— Mais sa protection coule dans mes veines ! Cria de rage Voldemort en se levant soudainement. Il ne peut plus me résister ! Quant à la destinée, tu parles de quoi ? De mots prononcés par une vieille folle incapable ?!

— Des bribes… » Conclut le serpent en baillant paresseusement.

Voldemort se raidit immédiatement, abaissant sa tête chauve et plongeant son regard écarlate dans l'or de son animal.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant avidement.

— Des bribes. Répéta alors Nagini en mouvant son corps dans ce qui semblait être l'équivalent d'un haussement d'épaules.

— Oui… Oui… OUI ! Marmonna le sorcier en s'animant soudain pour la première fois. Oui, mon amie ! Des bribes ! Des bribes incomplètes ! Lança-t-il triomphant. QUEUDVER ! » Voldemort l'appela d'une voix impérieuse, et l'Animagus accourra, craignant que sa torture ne reprît.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du salon où se trouvait son Maître, il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver debout, dans une posture solide, la magie vibrant autour de lui comme au temps de sa gloire. Et, bien que l'être face à lui le terrifiât intensément, Pettigrow ne put s'empêcher de tomber à genoux, béat d'une admiration malsaine. Lord Voldemort venait de renaître.


	6. Espionnage Industriel

**Chapitre 6 : Espionnage Industriel**

**Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, 15h,**

Lorsque le vieux Directeur revint s'asseoir à sa place, il observa le manège de ses deux interlocuteurs. Dire qu'il régnait entre eux un malaise était un doux euphémisme. Severus et Jane avaient tous deux reprit leur place, chacun se penchant du côté opposé à l'autre, de façon à maintenir le plus de distance possible entre eux. Naturellement, les deux collègues prenaient garde de ne pas croiser leur regard. Albus ignorait tout de leur altercation, bien qu'il se doutât que la jeune femme eût tenté d'en découdre en privé avec son égal. Il l'avait vu s'éclipser, peu avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, pour finalement ne venir au repas avec une dizaine de minutes de retard et un regard vide d'émotion. De toute évidence, la discussion ne s'était pas déroulée comme elle l'espérait, et l'attitude raide de son protégé étayait ses doutes. C'est donc avec une certaine lassitude qu'il s'assit dans son grand fauteuil directorial, non sans un craquement sinistre d'articulations. Il leur proposa du thé et du café, mais aucun d'eux ne daigna répondre intelligiblement. Jane secoua la tête, étrangement muette, et Severus se contenta d'un grognement à faire pâlir d'envie un géant. Tout en se servant une pleine tasse, le Directeur jeta un regard par-dessus ses lunettes à ses deux invités. Jane était pâle, comme ballottée dans une tempête – ce qu'elle était, en fin de compte. Quant à Snape, ses lèvres étaient tellement pincées que sa bouche ne dessinait plus qu'une fine ligne à peine rosée. Albus soupira, la discussion allait être compliquée.

Il prit cependant son temps, saisissant précautionneusement un carré de sucre qu'il laissa tomber en un « ploc » dans son café. Toujours concentré, il touilla avec soin le contenu de sa tasse comme s'il s'agissait d'une potion importante. Enfin, il finit par essuyer sa cuillère sur le rebord du récipient, en silence, sans laisser une seule goutte glisser sur la coupelle. Les seuls bruits rompant le silence provenaient des divers instruments présents dans le bureau du Directeur. Celui-ci regretta amèrement que son phénix soit absent, sa douce voix aurait peut-être permis d'apaiser les tensions. Mais il ne pouvait compter que sur sa légendaire diplomatie. Albus but quelques gorgées, avant de s'éclaircir la voix :

« Mes enfants, il nous faut poursuivre cette conversation. »

Les deux « enfants » opinèrent du chef sans piper mot, et le vieux Directeur commença à se trouver soudainement épuisé. Il ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter, et décida de continuer, quitte à verser dans le monologue.

« Comme je vous l'expliquais en matinée, Miss Smith, vous allez reprendre la classe d'Etude des Moldus à la rentrée, faisant suite à la démission de notre ancien Professeur. »

Il marqua une pause, s'attendant à une question de la part de la jeune femme. N'en voyant aucune, il poursuivit.

« Lorsque vous m'avez demandé la raison de sa démission, je vous ai parlé de Voldemort. Je suppose qu'un esprit aussi vif que le vôtre a dû comprendre qu'il y avait un lien… ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. En revanche, Severus se fendit d'un reniflement dédaigneux. Le mage se retint de soupirer et bu une nouvelle fois du café. Il scrutait avec attention Jane, cherchant à déterminer si elle écoutait ou non. Celle-ci finit par relever les yeux vers lui :

« L'ancien Professeur avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose du fait de sa fonction… ? Tenta faiblement l'écrivain.

— C'est cela, Miss. Mrs Burbage sait que cette matière déplaît fortement à Voldemort et à ses partisans. Bien que Poudlard soit parfaitement sûr, elle craignait tout de même pour sa vie.

— Je ne comprends pas Professeur Dumbledore… Pourquoi me confier cette classe au lieu d'annuler tout simplement cette matière ? Demanda Jane.

— Mais parce que j'ai l'intention de la rendre obligatoire pour toutes les années, Miss. Répondit le Directeur avec un regard entendu. »

Snape toussa fortement, comme s'étouffant avec sa propre salive, avant de jeter à son mentor un regard interloqué :

« Albus, vous n'y pensez pas ?!

— Evidemment que si, mon garçon. J'y pense, J'en parle, et Miss Smith mettra en œuvre.

— Et comment comptez-vous faire avaler la pilule au Ministère et aux familles de Sang-Pur… ? Poursuivit Snape d'un air de défi.

— Severus, bien que le Ministère ait son mot à dire, je reste le Directeur de Poudlard et certains choix demeurent à ma discrétion.

— Monsieur le Directeur, Commença Snape d'une voix doucereuse, Bien que je ne doute absolument pas de votre formidable capacité de persuasion, je crains tout de même qu'il n'y ait un certain blocage.

— Non, pas. A la vérité, le Ministère a déjà été forcé de s'incliner.

— Et par quel heureux prodige… ?

— Ils souhaitent m'imposer un Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. J'ai simplement fait un échange. Répliqua Albus avec amusement.

— Et tout cela en 24h… ? Charity ne vous a remis sa démission que hier matin ! Protesta, stupéfait, le Directeur de Serpentard.

— Eh oui… Vous l'avez dit, j'ai une « formidable capacité de persuasion ». Pouffa le vieux mage. »

Snape ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose d'autre, mais décida de la refermer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Albus avait pu négocier, menacer – l'air de rien –, ou échanger, mais le potionniste ne préférait finalement pas le demander. Le vieux sorcier, sous ses airs d'enchanteur pacifiste, était le plus grand manipulateur qu'il ait jamais connu, et Severus avait compris depuis belle lurette que Dumbledore aurait été un mage noir autrement plus dangereux que Voldemort. S'abîmant dans cette réflexion, Snape se désengagea momentanément de la conversation, laissant à la jeune femme l'opportunité de demander :

« Vous dites que toutes les années vont devoir avoir cours avec moi… ? Même ceux qui n'avaient pas pris la matière avant ?

— C'est exact. A ce propos, pour des raisons évidentes d'emploi du temps, vos classes se feront année par année.

— Je ne vous suis pas.

— Toutes maisons confondues. Chaque cours regroupera l'ensemble des étudiants d'une année en particulier.

— Enfin, Albus ! Intervint Snape en revenant soudainement parmi eux. Vous croyez réellement que l'on peut faire un cours à autant d'élèves en même temps, faisant fi des rivalités inter-maisons, un cours imposé qui plus est, sujet à polémique ; le tout, sans jamais avoir enseigné ?

— Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez le faire, en effet Severus, mais j'ai toute confiance en Miss Smith. Répliqua le Directeur avec un sourire amusé.

— Et pourquoi, _moi_, serai-je incapable de relever le défi ? Demanda Snape affreusement vexé.

— Parce que vous encouragez ces rivalités, Severus. Jane, elle, n'aura aucun a priori et saura donc faire preuve d'équité. »

L'ancien Mangemort resta sans voix. C'était bien la première fois que le Directeur lui reprochait officiellement sa politique d'enseignement. Par ailleurs, il doutait fortement que la jeune femme soit capable de tenir tête à autant d'adolescents stupides et bourrés d'hormones. Ne trouvant aucune réplique cinglante suite à la basse accusation, il se renfrogna davantage, bien décidé à montrer qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Jane se tortilla sur sa chaise en fronçant les sourcils.

« Monsieur le Directeur… Le Professeur Snape a raison : je n'ai jamais fait cours, je ne les connais pas non plus, et… Il faut admettre que cette matière doit être délicate à enseigner actuellement.

— Délicate ? Non, Miss. Dangereuse, polémique, épuisante peut-être, mais délicate n'est pas le mot. Précisément parce que nous sommes en guerre. Offrit Albus en réponse avec un air entendu.

— Mais alors, pourquoi… ? » Jane s'interrompit, réfléchissant intensément avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux apeurés.

« Vous voulez faire de ce cours une arme contre Voldemort ! Clama-t-elle

— Continuez, Miss. Acquiesça Albus, les yeux intensément brillants.

— Le cours aurait pour but de faire découvrir la culture moldue, leur mode de fonctionnement, peut-être même leur faire réfléchir et dialoguer à ce sujet… C'est une opportunité en or de parler de Politique et de Société avec ces jeunes en fin de compte, loin de leurs familles ! C'est redoutablement intelligent, Monsieur le Directeur !

— Merci, Jane, je suis ravi de constater que votre sens de la déduction fait honneur à votre ancêtre.

— Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre cet échange de compliments inopportuns, Intervint Snape avec lenteur, Mais c'est surtout une idée ridiculement utopique ! Albus, vous croyez réellement que cette bonne femme va réussir à changer les mentalités de ces gosses ? Non. Ne répondez pas. Vous croyez que l'Amour est la clef de tout, je connais donc déjà votre propension à la féerie.

— Mon garçon, l'Amour _est_ une des clefs. La connaissance également. Nous le voyons tous les jours avec la _Gazette_ : l'ignorance fait la force de notre Ennemi. En leur faisant découvrir autrement ce que ces jeunes craignent, Jane pourrait bien les aider.

— Fantastique, nous y sommes, le sucre aura fini par détruire ce qu'il vous restait de… »

Snape s'interrompit brusquement, une grimace déforma un instant son visage avant qu'il ne redevienne lisse. Le Professeur agrippait les accoudoirs de son fauteuil à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Albus le regarda, visiblement inquiet, et Jane observait la scène sans comprendre.

« Est-ce que… ? Demanda le Directeur à mots couverts.

— Oui. »

Une ombre sembla alors passer au-dessus de leurs têtes, rendant l'air rare et glacial. Jane s'apprêta à faire une réflexion lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par le mage :

« Soyez prudent, mon enfant. »

Severus ne répondit pas et se leva, raide, avant de partir à grandes enjambées en direction de ses appartements. Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, l'écrivain jeta un regard d'incompréhension à son supérieur, qui déclara :

« Il me faut vous expliquer certaines choses concernant Severus Snape. »

* * *

**Little Hangleton, Manoir Jedusor,**

Il passa le portique du domaine, remontant l'allée pavée de la demeure des Jedusor. Arrivée devant l'imposante porte en chêne massif, il se saisit du heurtoir, et frappa deux fois. Dans un grincement, la porte coulissa sur elle-même révélant un hall immense plongé dans le noir. Habitué des lieux, il remonta le double-escaliers et se dirigea immédiatement dans la grande salle de réception. Au seuil de la pièce fermée, il reprit son souffle, recomposa une expression neutre sous son masque, et frappa une fois, avant de franchir le pas. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par une immense cheminée typée XIXème siècle. Les grandes fenêtres étaient cachées par d'épais rideaux de brocart défraîchis. Dans un coin de la salle, étaient entassés une grande table de réception avec son lot de chaises. Son regard glissa immédiatement sur l'imposant fauteuil qui faisait face à l'âtre. Severus mit un genou à terre, gardant le dos droit, courbant néanmoins l'échine. C'est d'une voix ferme et posée qu'il salua l'habitant des lieux.

« Maître. »

Un sifflement désagréable lui répondit, tandis qu'un gigantesque serpent rampait en sa direction, s'amusant à faire le tour du Mangemort mal à l'aise. Snape garda son sang-froid, notant mentalement qu'il était le seul à être appelé.

« Tu as mis beaucoup de temps pour venir jusqu'à moi, Severus… Gronda Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

— Pardonnez-moi, Maître.

— Sais-tu pourquoi je te fais mander, Severus ?

— Je l'ignore, Maître.

— Tu n'en n'as pas la moindre idée…. ? Demanda doucement le mage noir en se délectant du malaise qu'il créait chez son serviteur.

— Vous avez une tâche à me confier, Maître… ? Proposa le potionniste d'une voix toujours posée.

— Non, Severus. Je veux t'entretenir à propos d'Harry Potter. »

Sous son masque, Snape fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant décidément pas où il voulait en venir. Il se demanda brièvement si le mage ruminait les événements du cimetière, avant de chasser ces pensées de son esprit, s'obligeant à n'avoir qu'une forte volonté de plaire en tête. Le fauteuil pivota de trois-quarts, révélant Voldemort qui scrutait intensément l'homme avec un regard empli d'avidité. Nagini cessa son ballet pour aller se lover aux pieds du Fourchelangue.

« Approche, Severus. »

L'homme s'empêcha de déglutir et obéit, s'agenouillant cette fois-ci tout près du reptile. Il gardait la tête baissée, en signe de soumission, mais commençait à redouter la suite. D'un mouvement rapide de la baguette, Voldemort retira le masque de Snape, puis il se pencha légèrement en avant pour forcer l'homme à relever le menton avec le bout de l'instrument, et ce, jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se croisent.

« Severus… Commença le mage d'une voix dangereusement sifflante. Pourquoi m'as-tu rapporté une prophétie incomplète ?

— Maître, je…

— Endoloris. »

Snape tomba au sol, dans un gémissant étouffé. Le sort résonnant dans tout son être. La douleur le força rapidement à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, et il peinait à s'empêcher de crier. Il endura, sachant pertinemment que lorsque son Maître était dans une telle colère, il était inutile de le supplier. Voldemort maintint le sort pendant trois minutes, durant lesquelles il prit un plaisir certain à ressentir la douleur de son serviteur. Il finit néanmoins par relever sa baguette, laissant un instant de répit au potionniste.

« Tes gémissements ne constituent pas une explication, Severus.

— Je… Han ! Maître. Je vous ai rapporté immédiatement tout ce que j'avais entendu.

— Trop immédiatement ! Cria le Fourchelangue d'une voix suraigüe. De toute évidence, il y a eu une suite !

— Je ne comprends pas, Maître. Dumbledore n'a jamais…

— S'il ne l'a jamais évoqué devant toi, c'est qu'il ne te fait peut-être pas autant confiance que tu me le l'assures ! A moins que tu n'aies été au courant avant ce soir…

— Maître, jamais je ne…

— Regarde-moi, Severus. Ordonna Voldemort. »

L'homme ne put qu'obtempérer, dissimulant au plus profond de lui ses craintes d'être découvert. Ses capacités d'Occlumens hors-normes lui permirent de plonger son regard d'obsidienne dans les yeux écarlates de son vis-à-vis. Les pupilles du mage noir se rétrécirent encore, devenant une simple ligne verticale, tandis que ses narines frémissaient. Snape sentit l'intrusion brutale dans son esprit, et laissa transparaître toute la docilité, la crainte et le respect qu'il se devait de manifester. Le souvenir de l'entretien de Trelawney lui revint en tête en filigrane, à mesure que son Maître fouillait impitoyablement sa mémoire en quête de réponses. La pression se relâcha soudainement, et le Professeur put enfin respirer normalement.

« Je te crois. Finit par concéder Voldemort. Il est même probable que le vieux fou n'en ait parlé qu'aux Potter… QUEUDVER ! Hurla-t-il. »

De l'ombre, sortit l'Animagus, tremblant, et plus misérable que jamais. Il se rapprocha en claudiquant, le visage tordu dans une expression larmoyante.

« Oui, Maître, mon bon Maître. Balbutia le petit homme d'une voix mielleuse.

— Silence ! Regarde-moi ! »

L'ancien Maraudeur s'exécuta en frissonnant. Severus le vit, non sans satisfaction, blêmir durant le processus. Peter finit par retomber mollement au sol, se prosternant devant le mage en se confondant en excuses.

« Manifestement, les Potter ne t'ont jamais parlé de cette prophétie, Susurra Voldemort, Je commence à me demander lequel des deux m'est le plus inutile… »

A ces mots, Pettigrow se recroquevilla au sol en balbutiant derechef, alors que Snape se raidit. L'atmosphère alors étouffante de la pièce devint soudainement polaire. Le Directeur de Serpentard déglutit discrètement avant de proposer :

« Dumbledore ne peut l'avoir gardé avec lui. Même lui est obligé de se soumettre à la Loi. La prophétie doit être à sa place.

— Mmmh. Je vois que tu viens de répondre à ma question, Severus, c'est très bien ! Tu me déçois Queudver, je croyais que tu aurais à cœur de défendre ta maigre utilité…

— M-Maître…

— Disparais sur-le-champ.

— Oui, Maître. Merci, Maître. »

Le petit homme ne se fit pas prier et repartit avec force de courbettes et de remerciements, tout à son soulagement d'avoir évité un _Doloris_. Il referma la porte doucement, laissant alors les deux sorciers se faire face. Voldemort renifla d'un air dédaigneux en caressant la tête de Nagini.

« Continue de me prouver que tu es utile, Severus… A quel endroit penses-tu ?

— Au Département des Mystères, Maître. »

* * *

**Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, 19h,**

Jane était postée près de la fenêtre du bureau du Directeur, perdue dans ses pensées, une cigarette allumée à la main. Elle était profondément reconnaissante au vieil homme d'avoir accepté qu'elle fume dans cette pièce. Dire qu'elle était chamboulée par les révélations qu'il lui avait faites aurait été un mot un peu trop fort. Non, elle était perplexe. Elle avait beau savoir que ce monde était en proie à une violente guerre, qu'il faisait face à une grande menace, et que Snape n'était probablement pas un enfant de cœur ; Jane n'arrivait pourtant pas à saisir pleinement ce que tout ceci impliquait. Après tout, elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans une société paisible. Injuste, et impitoyable, mais _en paix_. La jeune femme avait parfaitement capté le sous-entendu du mot « Mangemort », comprenant que c'était un synonyme parfait pour les mots tels que « meurtrier », « bourreau », et peut-être même « violeur ». Mais, même en faisant preuve de lucidité, Jane ne ressentait pas le moins du monde du dégoût ou de l'horreur à l'égard de son collègue. Non pas pour une quelconque raison sentimentale. Non. Parce qu'elle n'arrivait tout simplement à concevoir concrètement la réalité de ces personnes-là. Et, même si le Professeur de Potions l'avait fortement malmenée, même s'il lui avait donné des frissons d'effroi dans la matinée, elle restait encore très loin de ce que cet homme pouvait être. L'écrivain tira longuement sur sa cigarette, méditant sur ce que tout ceci lui inspirait. En recrachant sa fumée, elle arriva à une conclusion : la vie de Severus Snape était vraiment plus pourrie que la sienne.

Albus regardait la Moldue avec attention, scrutant essentiellement son visage pour y voir passer différentes émotions. Il la trouva touchante dans cette posture : vulnérable, tenant de comprendre quelque chose qui la dépassait. Le Directeur décida de faire apparaître une bouteille d'un très bon Hydromel et deux verres. Le bruit tira la jeune femme de sa rêverie, et elle offrit un sourire franc au mage, occupé à les servir. Jane tapota sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tandis qu'Albus se leva de son siège pour lui donner un verre avant de s'asseoir négligemment sur son bureau.

« Vous ne m'avez pas questionné sur ma confiance envers Severus, Miss…

— Depuis notre première rencontre, il est évident qu'il est votre homme, Monsieur le Directeur.

— Mon homme… Répéta le mage d'un air pensif. Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

— Je ne parle pas d'un homme de main, je parle d'un soldat. D'un agent spécial, même. Ajouta-t-elle après une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine.

— Et vous, vous avez confiance en lui, Miss… ? » Demanda Albus en murmurant presque.

Jane but une gorgée d'Hydromel en fronçant les sourcils. Excellente question : est-ce qu'elle avait confiance en l'espion… ? Elle repensa à leur rencontre, au trajet en train, à toutes les répliques acerbes qu'il lui avait faites, à leurs altercations de la matinée… Elle se remémora également toutes les réponses qu'il lui avait apportées, le temps qu'il lui avait consacré, ainsi que son bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber lamentablement au sol à son arrivée à Poudlard. Et puis, elle pensa à Merlin. Merlin qui trouvait la vie au château tout à fait plaisante et qui avait immédiatement adopté l'homme en noir. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, Snape avait bien été le seul mâle à entrer dans son appartement que Merlin n'avait pas snobé ou griffé, sur lequel il n'avait pas feulé, ou uriné. Et pourtant, de tous les hommes à être entrés chez elle, Snape était probablement le plus désagréable, froid et revêche. Jane but une nouvelle fois, en comprenant deux choses : d'une part, Merlin était un « psycho-sur-pattes » qui aimait les sociopathes, d'autre part, Severus n'était pas quelqu'un dont on devait se méfier.

« Je crois que… » Commença-t-elle par répondre en choisissant ses mots. « Je crois que le Professeur Snape n'est pas quelqu'un de bon. Mais il n'est pas non plus quelqu'un de mauvais. Je crois qu'il est capable du pire, mais également du meilleur. Il me terrifie, et m'intrigue, tout à la fois. Il est impitoyable, mais fort… » Jane s'interrompit un instant, avant de reprendre. « En fait, si je voulais vous répondre le plus honnêtement possible, Monsieur le Directeur, je dirais qu'il me fait l'effet inverse de vous : j'ai étrangement confiance en les deux. Peut-être suis-je optimiste, je ne sais. Mais ce qui est fascinant, c'est que Severus semble être quelqu'un sur qui l'on peut compter sous ses airs de Mangemort, alors que vous, vous semblez être quelqu'un de dangereusement calculateur, sous vos airs de grand-père. »

Albus haussa fortement les sourcils devant la déclaration de la jeune femme, manquant de s'étouffer avec son breuvage. Jane sembla s'en rendre compte et lui offrit un sourire d'excuses, qu'il balaya d'un geste de la main apaisant. Il n'était pas en colère, ni vexé, mais intrigué. Particulièrement curieux de voir ce bout de femme lui parler ainsi de lui et de son protégé. Il sourit, ce qui sembla rassurer la demoiselle, avant de prendre la parole :

« Vous êtes étonnante, Miss. Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous n'avez à la fois aucune raison de nous faire confiance, et qu'à la fois que vous le faites tout de même.

— Si l'on est pragmatique, Monsieur, on se rend compte que je devrais me méfier de tout et de tout le monde ici. N'importe qui avec une baguette serait en mesure de me faire n'importe quoi.

— C'est vrai. Admit le Directeur avec un sourire.

— Je pourrais aussi être « du mauvais côté », si l'on se penche sur la question. Après tout, rien ne me dit que vous n'êtes pas « le vilain de l'histoire ».

— En effet.

— Mais le fait est que j'ai déjà fait un choix en vous accompagnant, et que jusqu'à présent, il semble être le bon. Severus ne m'a pas attachée à un poteau, et vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à m'empoisonner avec vos bonbons. Et, même si je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en main, j'ai toujours fait confiance à mon instinct. »

Jane ralluma sa cigarette, la termina, et la jeta par la fenêtre avant de se tourner pleinement vers le Directeur avec un air sérieux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu :

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en mesure de faire autrement pour le moment.

— Vous êtes d'un rare pragmatisme, mon enfant. » Conclu le vieil homme en souriant.


	7. Premiers Pas

**Chapitre 7 : Premiers Pas**

**Les cachots, 29 juillet,**

L'homme en noir lui lança un regard de défi, tandis que sa bouche s'étirait lentement en un vilain rictus moqueur. Ses narines frémissaient d'anticipation, comme s'il _sentait_ l'erreur qui allait suivre. De ses longs doigts, il pianotait sur le bureau nonchalamment, haussant encore d'un cran la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Alors… ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix méprisante.

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face respira un grand coup, tentant de gagner un peu de temps. Elle fronçait intensément les sourcils, de la sueur coulant sur ses tempes. Son ventre se contractait résolument, à mesure que la faim la tenaillait. Ses yeux picotaient, et son esprit s'engourdissait du fait de l'heure si tardive. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, des réponses diverses se bousculaient dans sa tête à une telle vitesse qu'elle fut prise de tournis. Elle connaissait la réponse, elle le savait. Mais, elle était totalement épuisée, vidée, incapable du moindre effort intellectuel supplémentaire.

« Alors ?! » Répéta l'homme en noir d'une voix plus forte où pointait, tout à la fois, la menace et le plaisir de la torture.

_« Alors, je t'emmerde, Severus Snape. »_ Pensa Jane avec mauvaise humeur. Naturellement, elle s'abstient, elle n'était pas suicidaire. Le Professeur de Potions ricana méchamment devant le regard noir que lui lançait la Moldue.

« C'est _Professeur Snape_, Miss Smith. » Dit-il avec un sourire venimeux.

Jane sursauta. Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'elle côtoyait cet homme, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il pouvait faire _ça_. Son esprit surchargé par le flot incessant d'informations qu'elle avait dû intégrer depuis son arrivée, s'égara momentanément sur cette question. Se pouvait-il que Snape puisse lire dans les pensées… ?

« SMITH ! » Beugla-t-il en tapant du plat de la main sur son bureau, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tressaillir la jeune femme, la forçant à se reconcentrer. Seulement, la malheureuse se sentit perdue.

« Quelle était la question, Professeur Snape… ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

L'espion passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il allait la tuer, il allait tuer Dumbledore, il allait tuer Voldemort, il allait aussi tuer Potter au passage – bien que le môme n'eût rien à voir dans cette affaire, mais c'était pour le principe. Pourquoi, Merlin pourquoi, était-il coincé ici avec cette femme, alors qu'il pourrait être chez lui à lire, dans un silence apaisant, ou bien faire des potions ? _« Ah, oui… » _Pensa-t-il amèrement. _« Elle va intégrer l'Ordre… »_ Snape grimaça à cette seule évocation. Une Cracmolle, et maintenant une Moldue dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprenait, il attaquerait sans hésitation. « _'Manquerait plus que Londubat soit intégré ! _»

L'ancien Mangemort se força à garder ce qu'il lui restait de calme, une veine palpitant douloureusement sur sa tempe droite. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, inspira une fois, deux fois, et consentit à lui répondre d'une voix tellement glaciale que la jeune écrivain se tassa sur sa chaise, contrite :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à revenir en Angleterre ? » Répéta-il.

Il n'obtint que le silence pour seule réponse. Il avisa la jeune femme, qui avait maintenant la tête posée sur ses mains. L'espion détailla le visage fatigué de Jane, où de lourdes cernes violettes se dessinaient, faisant ressortir la couleur claire de ses yeux. Elle était pâle, presque verdâtre, ses lèvres avaient perdu leur couleur, et une ride perpétuelle barrait son front. Jane n'était vraiment pas jolie à voir dans son état, et l'homme pensa qu'il ne devait pas être plus frais. Il était tout aussi fatigué qu'elle, si ce n'est plus, et mourrait lentement de faim. Il avait hâte d'en finir.

« Smith, si vous espérez que je cède, vous vous trompez lourdement. Si vous voulez manger, donnez la bonne réponse ! »

Jane se retint de faire une réflexion méchante sur les méthodes de tortures de Mangemorts, et se concentra plutôt sur ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle fouilla une nouvelle fois dans sa mémoire, cherchant à retrouver les bribes de l'histoire qu'ils lui avaient inventée. Elle revoyait les nombreux rouleaux de parchemin que Snape et Dumbledore avaient noircit d'informations sur sa fausse identité. Elle se souvenait de son ancien travail, de son ancienne maison en Australie (en Australie !), du nom de ses parents, mais… SES PARENTS !

« A la suite du décès de ma mère, je suis revenue pour régler les questions d'héritage, notamment du patrimoine légué ! S'écria-t-elle soudain.

— Bien ! On avance. Ensuite ?

— Heu… Eh bien, je… J'ai hérité d'un cottage dans la banlieue de Londres… Et heu… Je profite du _beau _temps… ? Proposa-t-elle, sachant déjà la réaction que sa réponse susciterait.

— … Vous êtes pathétique. Déclara platement Snape en la regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai peine à croire que vous puissiez être une Serdaigle.

— Et vous, vous êtes un connard sadique ! Cracha Jane, en regrettant immédiatement ses mots. J'ai peine à croire que vous soyez enseignant ! »

Elle était foutue. Non. Elle était morte. Non, pire. Il allait même profaner sa tombe. Oui. A voir la tête livide de Severus, Jane savait qu'il était furieux. Naturellement, l'espion lui faisait peur. Naturellement, il la _dressait _avec violence. Et, oui, Jane avait déjà reçue de nombreuses punitions. Elle était affamée, ou bien elle devait nettoyer la salle des potions, ou bien récurer des chaudrons, ou bien préparer des ingrédients dégoûtants, ou bien déboucher à la main les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage ; ou bien… Oui. Severus Snape ne manquait pas d'imagination et avait un esprit retord. La Moldue se demanda brièvement ce qu'il lui réserverait pour son insulte, mais au lieu de cela, l'homme en face soupira longuement et s'affala davantage sur sa chaise. Jane cligna des yeux, surprise. Un appel de Voldemort ?

Un gargouillement furieux s'éleva, résonnant dans le cachot. L'horloge tinta, trois fois, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher un nouveau gargouillement. Il était trois heures du matin, et le ventre de Snape grondait. Celui de Jane également. Les deux adultes se faisaient face dans un silence de mort, hésitants entre tomber de sommeil ou d'inanition. Finalement, la jeune femme soupira en frottant ses yeux brûlants de fatigue.

« Pardonnez-moi, Professeur, je lève le drapeau blanc. Je n'aurais pas dû vous insulter de la sorte, ni vous répondre.

— Non. Vous n'auriez pas dû… Répondit doucement ledit Professeur. Je suppose que vous arrivez à bout. »

Jane le regarda incrédule. Depuis quand cet homme se montrait-il magnanime ? Il la torturait impitoyablement depuis des semaines, lui entrant dans le crâne – aux forceps parfois – toutes les notions sur le monde sorcier qu'elle se devait de connaître. Il la faisait travailler nuit et jour, l'obligeant parfois à ne pas manger, à ne pas dormir, et _là_, il se montrait compréhensif… ?

« Heu… Professeur ? Se risqua timidement la brune. Severus… ? »

Il sursauta et leva son regard d'obsidienne vers elle, le plongeant dans son vert anis. Il semblait… Usé. L'homme se leva avec raideur, ses genoux craquant d'avoir été pliés si longtemps, et il s'approcha d'elle avant de la prendre par le bras avec une certaine rudesse pour la faire se lever. « _Oh. Merde_. » Pensa-t-elle en s'imaginant qu'il allait peut-être passer aux châtiments corporels. Mais, l'homme se contenta de la traîner, toujours par le bras, en direction des appartements de la demoiselle. Ils entrèrent dans son salon, où un feu crépitait déjà, et où un magnifique sofa les attendait. Il la fit s'asseoir, toujours sans un mot, alors qu'elle commençait à se demander si elle ne devait pas paniquer.

« Dobby ! » Appela l'homme d'une voix impérieuse.

Un craquement attira l'attention de la Moldue lorsqu'une étrange créature apparut. Jane ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais Snape l'intima au silence d'un simple mouvement de main. Etait-ce un elfe… ? Elle n'eut pas la réponse. Le Professeur de Potions demanda à la _chose_ d'apporter un repas, ce qu'elle fit deux minutes plus tard. _Le dobby_ posa un plateau de victuailles sur le guéridon jouxtant le canapé, et il disparut dans un autre craquement. A la simple vue du poulet, des pommes de terre douces et de la sauce onctueuse, le ventre de Jane se contracta douloureusement avant de laisser échapper un grondement de protestation. Snape, lui lança un intense regard, semblant s'apprêter à lui dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et se dirigea en direction de la porte. Arrivé à l'entrée, la main sur la poignée, il lâcha d'une voix plate :

« Demain, exceptionnellement, quatorze heures. Je vous conseille de dormir et d'être capable de me répondre. »

Et il s'enfuit silencieusement, laissant une Jane choquée. Eh bien… Pas d'insulte, pas de punition, un repas chaud et une grasse matinée ! Cet homme était totalement imprévisible. Mais Jane se trouvait présentement surtout reconnaissante. Elle mangea avec plaisir, puis se traîna sur le lit dans le but de se déshabiller pour la douche. Mais, à peine assise, une lourde fatigue la pris, et la Moldue se laissa glisser sur le dos, s'endormant profondément, encore habillée.

* * *

**Bureau de Dumbledore, le lendemain matin,**

« De tous les endroits possibles, vous avez choisi celui-ci, Albus ? Pourquoi ?! »

Severus fulminait de rage, son regard noir brillait intensément, embué par l'épuisement. Le corps entier de l'espion était tendu à son maximum, il semblait prêt à bondir à la moindre remarque. Le Directeur ne se laissait pas pour autant impressionner. Il connaissait les colères de son jeune protégé, et, même s'il devait admettre qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup, ils agissaient « pour le plus grand bien ». Le vieux mage rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin avant de répondre avec douceur :

« Sirius a aimablement proposé cet endroit. Vous devez bien convenir que c'est approprié…

— Evidemment, le cabot ne pouvait s'empêcher de fanfaronner avec sa « grande demeure des Blacks » !

— Severus... Il tente de participer à l'effort par tous les moyens. Vous n'êtes pas le plus à plaindre dans l'affaire.

— Pas le plus… Monsieur le Directeur ! Je suis enfermé à Poudlard, consigné même, à devoir jouer les enseignants pour une Moldue, à jouer les espions, pour ensuite m'entendre dire que je dois souffrir la maison de Black ainsi que son propriétaire ! Vous dites que je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre ?!

— Vous êtes libre, Severus… Sirius est emprisonné dans sa propre maison. Qui est nettement moins spacieuse que l'école, vous en conviendrez. Ajouta le vieux sorcier avec un regard entendu.

— Et depuis combien de temps l'Ordre s'y réunit-il ?

— Depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Molly Weasley a gentiment accepté d'y prendre résidence pour nettoyer la maison, et Alastor, ainsi que…

— Et vous me tenez à l'écart ? Cria cette fois d'indignation le Professeur de Potions.

-Severus, calmez-vous. Vous avez été très pris…

— La faute à qui ? Interrompit l'homme sans politesse

— Vous avez été très pris par une mission importante. Poursuivit le Directeur comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Par ailleurs, j'ai supposé que vous n'aviez pas besoin de voir Sirius plus que de raison. »

Malgré toute sa mauvaise foi, Snape ne put qu'acquiescer. Le vieil homme marquait un point. Entre Jane et Sirius, le choix était très vite fait en matière de compagnie. Le Potionniste grogna donc pour la forme et se rassit sur son fauteuil préféré avec lassitude. Il croisa le regard de son mentor, et pâlit lorsqu'il vit les yeux de celui-ci scintiller intensément. « _Oh-Oh_… » Pensa Snape en se demandant ce qui allait lui tomber encore sur le coin du chaudron.

« Est-ce si difficile que cela d'enseigner à Jane Smith… ? » Demanda le mage avec un doux sourire.

Snape frissonna, réfléchissant aussi rapidement que l'épuisement le lui permettait. Il n'aimait pas voir le Directeur aborder la question de la jeune femme. Précisément parce qu'il lui semblait que le vieil homme prenait plaisir à voir ses réactions. L'homme en noir croisa les jambes et offrit un sourire méprisant à son supérieur.

« Il faut taper longuement dessus, mais elle apprend. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

— Vous la _frappez_, Severus… ? Questionna Dumbledore avec un sourire entendu accroché à son visage.

— Evidemment que non, Monsieur le Directeur. C'est une façon de dire que je la punis à la moindre mauvaise réponse !

— Ainsi donc vous pratiquez des _punitions_ sur Miss Smith… Conclut le mage avec un regard malicieux.

— Merlin, Albus ! Vous savez très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire, cessez donc de fourrez votre esprit dérangé dans mes affaires !

— Ah. Parce que Jane Smith est une de _vos affaires_ ? »

Snape soupira en fermant les yeux. Il se massa les tempes, lentement, hésitant à étouffer le Directeur avec l'un de ses bonbons au citron. C'était encore un des tours du mage. Un de ceux que Snape haïssait. Cela consistait à l'amener quelque part, à le mettre mal à l'aise, puis à dévier la conversation vers le point voulut par le Directeur, cela, afin d'obtenir satisfaction. Depuis le temps, l'espion connaissait cette méthode – très Serpentarde au demeurant – et savait qu'il devait redouter la suite. Mais, présentement, il avait beau réfléchir, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre où Dumbledore voulait en venir.

« Si vous alliez droit au but, Albus, au lieu de me torturer. Capitula Severus, faisant pouffer de rire son vis-à-vis.

— A quel point a-t-elle progressé ?

— Eh bien… L'Histoire n'est pas mauvaise, les bases rudimentaires des sorts également. Elle est douée côté Politique, je le concède…

— Cela ressemble à un compliment, Severus, faites attention mon enfant. Le taquina le Directeur.

— C'est ça. Elle apprend à maîtriser ses réactions puériles d'ébahissement perpétuel devant la Magie… Là où cela pêche, c'est plutôt côté personnel.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Elle semble avoir du mal à retenir la jolie fable qu'on lui a concoctée, Monsieur le Directeur.

— Hmm. Cela semble normal, en si peu de temps. Elle est peut-être surchargée d'informations, cela viendra.

— Oui. Elle apprend vite, et est très disciplinée. NON. Albus, non ! Aucun commentaire, et cela ne sortira jamais de ce bureau ! »

Le mage pouffa une nouvelle fois de rire avant d'avaler de travers le bonbon qu'il suçotait jusque-là. Il toussa bruyamment, de grosses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, alors que Snape n'esquivait aucun mouvement. Il se contenta de le regarder d'un air goguenard suggérant un « Bien fait ! ». Dumbledore reprit son sérieux, ce qui fit frissonner une nouvelle fois l'ancien Mangemort.

« Diriez-vous qu'elle est prête, Severus ? »

* * *

**Portail de Poudlard, 2 août, 17h,**

Snape sortit sa montre à gousset, en s'autorisant un sourire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se faire une remarque, un bruit de pas derrière lui le fit se retourner. « _Raté._ » Pensa-t-il, elle était à l'heure. Jane se tenait en effet face à lui, droite dans sa tenue de sorcière. Elle avait opté pour une robe cintrée à corset, au col haut et au jupon long. Une robe bleu marine, brodée d'un liseré vert et argent discret. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon partiel qui laissait ses boucles tomber en cascade dans son dos.

« Ça va, ça, comme tenue, Severus… ? » Demanda-t-elle timide.

L'homme releva le menton et renifla d'un air dédaigneux. « _Parfait._ » Se dit-il. Naturellement, il rétorqua à la place un condescendant :

« C'est _Professeur Snape_, Miss Smith. Et nous n'allons pas à un défilé.

— Je viens me présenter en tant que_ collègue_, Severus. Rétorqua la brune. Quant au défilé, c'est tout comme à mes yeux : je vais devoir parader et paraître convaincante. J'avais besoin de l'avis d'un expert. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix suave.

— Peuh ! La flatterie ne vous mènera à rien, _collègue Jane_. La robe ne fait pas le sorcier, souvenez-vous en ! »

Elle acquiesça en silence tandis qu'il lui tendit son bras d'un air nonchalant. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Bien qu'elle soit incapable de pratiquer la magie, Snape avait insisté sur la nécessité de lui faire connaître les sorts et pratiques magiques. Elle déglutit en s'agrippant au bras, se pressant contre l'homme en noir avec appréhension. Le Potionniste coula un regard en sa direction.

« Tendue… ? Lui demanda-t-il.

— Et vous ? Répliqua-t-elle acide. »

Snape esquissa un sourire avant de prendre la main gauche de la jeune femme dans sa main droite, puis de libérer son bras gauche de l'emprise de celui de Jane pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille. La Moldue tressaillie, choquée qu'il se prête à une telle proximité. Le sorcier lui adressa un regard d'avertissement, la dissuadant de tout commentaire.

« Je vous interdis de vomir, Jane. » Souffla-t-il avant de les faire transplaner soudainement.

Si l'homme n'avait finalement pas opté pour un tel rapprochement, la Moldue aurait probablement disparu dans les méandres des atomes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Transplaner était probablement la pire expérience qu'elle eut à traverser de toute sa vie. Vous étiez aspiré, compressé, fissuré, balloté en tous les sens, totalement désintégré ; pour finalement avoir l'impression d'être reconstitué à la va-vite, le tout, dans un tourbillon de couleurs, de bruits, et de sensations. Elle eut le réflexe de se cramponner davantage à l'homme, serrant sa main, tout en ayant à la fois l'impression qu'elle ne trouvait prise que sur du vide. Finalement, ils arrivèrent brutalement au sol, Snape la maintenant debout par la seule force de ses bras, alors que Jane comprenait soudainement la réflexion précédente du sorcier. Il n'avait pas fait allusion à leurs deux corps se touchant. Non. Maintenant qu'elle était aux prises avec une violente remontée de bile, elle saisit pleinement l'avertissement. Severus resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune femme, qui luttait contre de violents tremblements. Lorsque sa vision s'éclaircit et que les étoiles cessèrent de danser devant ses yeux comme des mouches affolées, Jane inclina, sans y prêter attention, la tête sur l'épaule de l'homme en noir, en tentant de retrouver son souffle. Snape s'écarta vivement à ce contact, ce qui provoqua l'effondrement de sa collègue. Il pesta, alors qu'elle était assise au sol, dans une posture improbable, l'œil hagard.

« Smith ! Gronda-t-il. Par Merlin, comportez-vous comme une sorcière ! »

Il lui laissa deux minutes pour se reprendre, hésitant à l'aider, mais la demoiselle semblait passablement secouée. « _Elle l'est, Severus !_ » Se rabroua-t-il mentalement. L'homme soupira, et tendit une main en direction de Jane, qui la saisit par automatisme, avant d'être relevée avec douceur.

« Je… Je suis désolée. Balbutia-t-elle. Nous sommes à Londres ! Ajouta-t-elle en s'apercevant qu'ils se trouvaient dans une rue qu'elle connaissait.

— Brillant sens de l'observation. » Railla l'homme en sortant de sa poche un morceau de parchemin qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

Jane reconnut l'écriture fine de Dumbledore. Sur le papier était notée la mention « 12, square Grimmaurd ». A peine peut-elle lu, que les immeubles en face d'elle semblèrent s'écarter pour révéler une nouvelle entrée. Jane se mordit presque la langue pour s'empêcher de poser une question. Elle vit les épaules de son collègue se tendre légèrement, avant qu'il ne franchisse le portique. Jane releva sa main pour se saisir de sa robe pour la relever. Elle vit que le membre tremblait fébrilement. Elle souffla plusieurs fois, et emboîta le pas au Potionniste. Severus ne frappa pas avant d'entrer. Il n'attendit pas davantage la jeune femme qui, malgré sa peur grandissante, avançait vaillamment dans le couloir sombre. Jane frissonna. Le couloir était plongé dans le noir. Il flottait dans l'air quelques senteurs de moisissures, de bois et de pierre fraîche. En tendant l'oreille, la Moldue pouvait entendre le ronronnement d'une conversation, et, plus diffus, un sombre sifflement provenant d'une autre pièce. L'espion s'arrêta devant une porte d'où filtraient de la lumière et le murmure de discussions en cours. La faible lueur permis à Jane de voir qu'il l'observait, semblant déterminer quelque chose chez elle. La brune se contenta d'un hochement de tête, et l'homme ouvrit la porte sur la lumière.

La discussion prit fin immédiatement à l'arrivée des deux protagonistes. Severus glissa à l'intérieur de la cuisine, après un bref salut de la tête, décidant de dévoiler immédiatement sa collègue pour en finir au plus vite. De nombreux visages inconnus se tournèrent alors vers Jane avec amabilité, mêlée de curiosité. Moly et Arthur Weasley étaient naturellement présents, ainsi que les jumeaux. Remus Lupin se tenait assis à la table, dégustant un café viennois, et Sirius Black brillait par son absence. Tous les sorciers gardèrent le silence, en dévisageant alternativement Snape et Jane. Celle-ci toussota, rassemblant son courage et s'avança :

« Eh bien, Bonjour ! » Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Tout le monde sembla soudainement se remettre à respirer, et Molly se précipita sur la jeune femme en dandinant :

« Oh, ma chère ! Vous avez un accent Anglais des plus parfaits ! S'écria-t-elle. Comment buvez-vous votre thé ? Nous avons du lait, du sucre, du miel, dites-moi tout, ma fille. »

Snape se pinça les lèvres devant l'air effrayé qui passa très rapidement sur le visage de sa collègue. Il avait peut-être oublié de dresser le portrait de Molly Weasley avant de venir. Mais Jane le surprit en se ressaisissant remarquablement. La Moldue sourit et c'est d'une voix douce qu'elle répondit qu'elle le prenait avec du miel. Lorsque Madame Weasley lui tendit sa tasse, Jane sourit de plus belle.

« Merci, pour le compliment sur mon accent, Madame… ?

— Oh ! Quelle rustre je fais ! S'écria Molly en agitant les bras. Je suis Molly Weasley, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Molly, ma chérie. Oh, le Professeur Dumbledore nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, Jane Smith !

— Oh vraiment… ? Demanda d'une voix méprisante Severus en se servant un thé qui ne lui avait pas été proposé.

— Evidemment, Severus. » Rétorqua la mère, sans prêter un regard à l'homme en noir. Elle se tourna vers Jane. « Il nous a dit pour votre déménagement, toutes mes condoléances pour votre mère. »

Snape plissa des yeux, scrutant avec attention la façon dont Jane réagit. Il fut une nouvelle fois surpris de voir la jeune femme pencher la tête en signe de douleur délicate.

« Merci, Madame Weasley. C'était une femme formidable. Répondit-elle, parfaitement dans son rôle.

— Comme toutes les mamans, ma fille… Oh, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières ! Je vous présente Arthur, mon époux. Les deux garçons – qui devraient poser _immédiatement_ ce qu'ils ont dans la main ! – Ce sont mes fils. Fred, et George. »

Les jumeaux adressèrent à leur mère un sourire faussement innocent, alors que Severus vit clairement George, ou Fred, il ne saurait dire, faire disparaître un drôle de canard en plastique dans la manche de sa robe. Jane ne remarqua pas le manège, et hocha poliment de la tête tandis que Molly continuait :

« A votre droite, Remus Lupin, anciennement Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

— Professeur… Acquiesça Jane, ce qui fit renifler Snape.

— Appelez-moi Remus, Miss.

— Voilà, je crois que les présentations sont faites ! S'extasia Mrs Weasley en tapant dans ses mains.

— Pas tout à fait, Molly ! Déclara une voix qui se voulait charmeuse. »

Severus se raidit, portant ostensiblement toute son attention sur sa tasse de thé. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait fièrement Sirius Black. L'homme n'avait guère changé, nota le Potionniste. Bien qu'il se soit remplumé, et qu'il portât de riches vêtements de sorciers, Black ressemblait à un cabot prêt à faire des tours. Il arborait un sourire arrogant, qui se mua en une moue séductrice dès que ses yeux tombèrent sur Jane. Snape plissa des yeux lorsqu'il vit le Maraudeur se précipiter sur la jeune femme pour lui faire un baisemain sonore.

« Sirius Black, propriétaire et habitant des lieux, pour vous servir, ma Chère. Dit-il d'une voix douce en couvrant de baisers la main de la brune.

— Ja…Jane Smith. Hoqueta la Moldue en tentant vainement de retirer sa main. Professeur à Poudlard… Heu… Ravie d'être servie… ? Offrit-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Appelez-moi Sirius, Jane, vous êtes ici chez vous. Continua l'Animagus, faisant soupirer d'exaspération le lycanthrope et le Potionniste.

— Merci, mais j'ai déjà un chez moi à Sydney, un à Londres, et une chambre à Poudlard, je vais finir par m'y perdre. » Rétorqua Jane en récupérant enfin sa main.

Snape ne put réprimer un esclaffement satisfait, ce qui lui attira le regard mauvais de sa Némésis.

« T'as un problème, _Snivellus… ?_ Cracha méchamment Black, changeant du tout au tout.

— Il vient d'entrer dans cette pièce, Black. Riposta Severus d'un air dégoûté.

— Le mien est entré dans MA demeure, _Snivellus_. »

Molly et Remus s'apprêtèrent à intervenir, sentant une nouvelle violente dispute poindre, mais Jane fut plus rapide :

« Je suis un problème, Monsieur Black ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire que Snape ne lui connaissait pas.

— Non ! Ne pensez surtout pas cela, ma douce. Je l'ai dit : vous êtes ici chez vous… Commença Sirius en reprenant une voix de Don Juan rouillé.

— Apparemment, je suis la seule à bénéficier de votre politesse, Monsieur Black. » Termina Jane, son sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches.

Snape classa immédiatement le sourire de Jane dans ceux qui « n'augurent rien de bon », et remercia mentalement la Moldue pour son intervention lorsqu'il vit Black rougir légèrement.

« D'autre part, Reprit Jane d'une voix qui devenait de plus en plus prédatrice, J'apprécierais que vous évitiez les petits noms en ma présence. Les « ma douce », et autres « beauté », peuvent être oubliés. Severus est peut-être habitué aux _petits noms doux_ que donnent les Anglais, mais pas moi.

— Je ne… Tenta Black en s'empourprant pour le plus grand plaisir de son ennemi.

— J'imagine que _Snivellus_, veut dire « beau ténébreux » en patois local, mais je ne suis pas encore au fait de vos coutumes. Laissez-moi donc le temps, Monsieur Black. »

Molly glapit, Arthur se mordit la joue, Remus plongea son nez dans son thé pour étouffer son rire naissant, les jumeaux restaient ébahis, et Sirius devint livide. Quant à Snape... Snape souriait comme si on lui avait annoncé que Potter était définitivement expulsé de Poudlard. Un lourd silence s'installa. Les adultes ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir. Finalement, Molly détendit l'atmosphère en proposant de débarrasser pour préparer un apéritif. Cela eut pour conséquence de déclencher un joyeux brouhaha qui laissa l'opportunité à Snape de murmurer dans l'oreille de Jane :

« _Beau Ténébreux_… Miss Smith ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus soyeuse.

— Et là, je dois dire, _Oui Professeur_, ou _Oui Severus_ ? Lui répondit-elle avec un regard amusé. »

Snape amorça ce qu'il semblait être un clin d'œil complice, avant de s'apprêter à lui demander pourquoi elle avait rembarré de la sorte le Maraudeur, lorsqu'un crépitement provenant de l'âtre l'interrompit. Le feu se colora de vert, avant de laisser apparaître la tête de Maugrey Fol œil. Jane toussa, tentant vainement de contenir son choc.

« Lupin ! Tonna la voix rocailleuse de l'Auror. Arabella a appelé. Transplanage immédiat avec une escorte ! »

Remus Lupin se leva rapidement de sa chaise et sortit en trombe, pendant que le feu reprenait son aspect initial. Les Weasley s'activèrent, et Sirius se tendit, le regard soudainement inquiet. Jane fronça les sourcils, et interrogea du regard son collègue qui lui répondit par un laconique : « Potter. »


	8. Faux Pas

**Chapitre 8 : Faux Pas**

**12, Square Grimmaurd, 20h,**

Cela faisait maintenant une vingtaine de minutes que Lupin s'était absenté. La cuisine était redevenue silencieuse. Seuls les cliquetis de la vaisselle, provoqués par la préparation du repas, rompaient l'apparent calme de la pièce. Molly Weasley s'activait derrière ses fourneaux, tandis qu'Arthur se contentait de lire la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Les jumeaux s'étaient éclipsés, à la demande de leur mère, pour préparer un lit supplémentaire. Sirius Black faisait les cent pas sous l'œil critique du Professeur de Potions. Jane, elle, commençait fermement à se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. A la vérité, il n'était pas tant question pour elle de faire connaissance avec les membres de l'Ordre que de tester ses talents d'actrice. D'un commun accord, Snape et Dumbledore avaient décidé de ne pas informer les sorciers, dans un premier temps, que la jeune femme se trouvait être en réalité une Moldue. L'enjeu était de voir si leur petit mensonge pouvait, ou non, tenir la route face à des personnes méfiantes et d'expérience. Et si, pour l'instant, l'intervention de Potter permettait à la jeune femme de passer inaperçue, Jane savait que ce Maugrey serait son premier défi. Le Directeur avait été particulièrement clair sur la tendance paranoïaque de l'Auror.

L'écrivain jeta un regard circulaire à la cuisine et se retint de soupirer. Elle s'était préparée pour sa première réunion avec l'Ordre, vaguement pressée d'en apprendre davantage sur la guerre à laquelle elle prenait part. Mais au lieu de cela, elle se trouvait coincée dans une pièce remplie de sorciers anxieux, sans livre, ni ordinateur. Tous ces jours à ingurgiter une myriade d'informations l'avaient laissée avide d'événements. Se retrouver ainsi confrontée à une soudaine passivité lui était pratiquement insupportable. Et, bien qu'elle ait parfaitement conscience du fait qu'elle aurait dû savourer cette quiétude, Jane ne put s'empêcher de tenter de se trouver une activité.

« Vous voulez de l'aide, Molly ? Demanda-t-elle, avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

— Non merci, ma fille. C'est aimable à vous, mais ne vous inquiétez donc pas : j'ai l'habitude de préparer des dîners pour de nombreuses personnes ! A ce propos, Severus, je suppose que vous n'allez pas manger avec nous, une fois encore… ?

— C'est délicat de votre part, Molly, Répondit Snape avec un soupçon de sarcasme dans la voix. Mais je suis très occupé, je ne reste que le temps de la réunion.

— Très bien. Et vous, Jane, voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous ? »

Jane s'empressa de répondre que cela serait un grand plaisir lorsque Snape l'interrompit d'un regard noir. La brune se tortilla sur sa chaise, lançant un regard de défi au Potionniste, et finit par répliquer.

« Cela serait avec grand plaisir, Molly… Seulement, le Professeur Dumbledore insiste pour que je sois escortée par le Professeur Snape, pour le moment.

— Comme c'est dommage ! Nous pourrions demander à Remus ou à Alastor…

— Molly ! Intervint Snape, en pinçant les lèvres.

— Allons, Severus, nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance, ainsi. Vous n'avez qu'à rester avec nous, après tout. Continua la matriarche sans lever les yeux de ses poêles.

— Oh, oui, Severus ! Renchérit Jane d'une voix suppliante. Comme ça, vous respecterez les volontés du Directeur !

— Il n'en est…

— C'est donc entendu ! Conclut d'une voix forte Madame Weasley. Je mettrai deux couverts de plus. »

Jane sourit d'un air ravi alors que Snape lui jetait un regard venimeux et empli de promesses. Mais la jeune femme n'en tint pas rigueur, elle était soulagée d'échapper pour un temps à son quotidien. Elle adorait Poudlard, certes, mais étouffait littéralement dans l'école. Voir d'autres visages lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien. Du moins, elle tachait de s'en convaincre à mesure que le doute l'envahissait devant l'air furieux de son collègue. Snape croisa les bras et se renfrogna sur sa chaise, continuant de fixer d'un œil mauvais l'impertinente. Un autre silence inconfortable s'installa durablement, jusqu'à ce que le grincement de la porte d'entrée ne retentisse dans le hall. Molly se précipita à l'extérieur de la cuisine, et tous les adultes se redressèrent, alertes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Madame Weasley revint, accompagnée du reste de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Seul le Professeur Dumbledore semblait absent. Alastor Maugrey, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shaklebolt firent leur entrée.

Si Lupin et Shaklebolt ne retinrent pas l'attention de la Moldue, Tonks, avec ses cheveux rose fuchsias, et Maugrey, eux, l'intriguèrent. L'Auror plus particulièrement. Jane le détailla longuement, sans parvenir à décider s'il la rebutait ou non. En tous les cas, l'homme à l'œil fou, l'impressionna grandement ! Remus reprit sa place, bientôt rejoint par Tonk qui se laissa choir sur une chaise. Kingsley s'installa confortablement aux côtés de Snape, non sans l'avoir salué d'un hochement de tête, et Maugrey demeura debout. Ce fut Sirius qui parla le premier, ne pouvant manifestement plus se retenir :

« Alastor, que s'est-il passé ? Commença-t-il d'une voix anxieuse. Est-ce que Harry va bien ? Sont-ce les Moldus ou une attaque de Mangemorts, qui…

— Du calme, Black. Tonna la voix rocailleuse de Fol-Œil. Assieds-toi, et prenons un verre. Potter est en parfaite santé ! »

L'Animagus obtempéra, et Madame Weasley agita sa baguette qui fit apparaître un plateau d'argent garni de verres et de bouteilles. Chacun se servit, et, lorsque Jane avança la main, sans le savoir, en direction de la bouteille de Whisky Pure-Feu, Severus retint son geste discrètement, avant d'attraper une bouteille d'hydromel et d'en verser dans la coupe de la jeune femme.

« Alastor ? Demanda Monsieur Weasley d'une voix posée. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Attaque de Détraqueurs. Répondit le vétéran en ingurgitant d'une traite le contenu de son verre.

— C'est impossible ! S'écria Molly d'une voix blanche. Comment ces créatures ont-elles pu se retrouver à Little Whinging ?

— Ça, pour l'instant, on l'ignore. Poursuivit Maugrey en se resservant. C'est Arabella qui nous a donné l'alerte.

— Fletcher ne devait-il pas surveiller les lieux ? Questionna Arthur d'un air soupçonneux.

— Oh que si ! S'ébroua Maugrey furieux. Mais cet imbécile est parti avant la fin de son tour de garde ! Je peux vous dire qu'Albus était dans une rare fureur en l'apprenant.

— Et Harry ? Demanda Sirius, passablement inquiet.

— Je te l'ai dit, Black. Il va bien. Il a repoussé les Détraqueurs grâce à son patronus. Seulement…

— Quoi ?

— Potter l'a fait devant son cousin Moldu. Il a reçu une lettre du Ministère.

— Et alors ? Haussa les épaules Sirius. Ce n'est pas comme si…

— Alors Potter a déjà été accusé d'avoir fait usage de sa magie en dehors de l'école. En temps normal, c'est la destruction pure et simple de sa baguette. Poursuivi Maugrey d'un air sombre.

— Mais… Mais ils ne peuvent pas ! C'était de la légitime défense ! Protesta Sirius vivement.

— Du calme, garçon ! Dumbledore a réussi à intercéder. Potter conserve sa baguette, mais devra se rendre au Ministère le 12 août pour une audience disciplinaire.

— Evidemment… Commenta Severus d'une voix méprisante. Le grand Harry Potter a une nouvelle fois un traitement de faveur.

— Tu voudrais peut-être qu'Harry se fasse expulser, _Snivellus _? Cracha Black en se relevant vivement. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un coup de Voldemort dont tu aurais _oublié_ de nous prévenir ?

— Dumbledore le dit, Répliqua précipitamment Rémus en tentant d'endiguer la future dispute. Non, le problème semble être beaucoup plus grave que cela…

— Que veux-tu dire, Rémus ? Demanda Arthur, surpris.

— Seul le Ministère a autorité sur les affectations des Détraqueurs, et tu le sais. A moins que Voldemort n'ait lancé une attaque sans en parler…

— Non. Contra Snape, catégorique. Il est entièrement dévoué à _son plan_. »

Jane se tendit imperceptiblement. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, et la jeune femme en profitait pleinement, glanant toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait. Le mot Détraqueur prenait sens dans sa tête. Elle avait lu de nombreuses informations sur Azkaban et ses geôliers. Et, si elle n'avait jamais vu un patronus de sa vie, elle savait pourtant à quoi cela servait. Quant à Voldemort, elle n'en savait guère plus que ce que les livres racontaient à son sujet. Naturellement, Jane lisait la _Gazette_, mais avait vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier au principal média d'un gouvernement lâche. Elle avait néanmoins réussi à comprendre au travers des nombreuses discussions entendues par hasard, que le mage noir en avait après un jeune garçon, sans pour autant déterminer si c'était vrai ou non. Extrêmement curieuse, la Moldue se garda bien de poser la moindre question. Et, bien qu'elle voulût reprendre de cet excellent hydromel, elle resta immobile afin de disparaître complètement, espérant, ainsi, entendre quelques informations supplémentaires.

« A ce propos, Reprit Maugrey en se tournant vers le Maître des Potions. Où en est-il ?

— Il sait où _elle_ est gardée, il sait que l'Ordre effectue des roulements, mais il n'a pas encore échafaudé un plan solide pour s'en emparer. Répondit l'espion, en croisant ses mains. »

Jane ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte et qu'elle s'était penchée en direction de son collègue. Elle ne capta pas davantage que la pièce était devenue silencieuse et que les regards étaient braqués désormais sur elle. Ce n'est que lorsque Severus tourna son visage vers elle, avec un rictus goguenard, que Jane réalisa qu'on ne l'avait pas oubliée. Elle pesta mentalement, comprenant qu'elle n'en saurait pas davantage.

« Je constate que la petite ne sait rien, pour le moment. Souffla Maugrey en interprétant la déclaration sibylline de Snape.

— C'est exact, Fol-Œil. Répondit l'espion. Le Directeur tient tout d'abord à l'introduire avant de la mettre au parfum.

— J'en déduis que son intégration n'est donc liée qu'à son poste. Conclut Maugrey en portant son verre à ses lèvres tordues.

— Question de sécurité. Le Directeur souhaite que Miss Smith soit au fait des risques qu'elle encourt. Acquiesça Snape, sans même lever les yeux.

— Alors commençons donc l'interrogatoire. Tonna l'Auror. »

Jane ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, quelque peu inquiète par la tournure de phrases de l'étrange sorcier. Certes, elle savait qu'officiellement, elle entrait dans l'Ordre pour assurer sa protection du fait de la matière qu'elle devait enseigner. Du fait de la _propagande_ à faire, serait le terme le plus exact. Mais elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'elle serait obligée de faire ses preuves auprès de ces gens-là. La Moldue comprit vite qu'elle était peut-être trop naïve pour ce monde, et s'obligeât à se redresser sur sa chaise, afin de se soumettre à l'exercice, non sans appréhension.

« Bien, Miss Smith. Entama Maugrey d'une voix bourrue de professionnel. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Tous attendaient une réponse, intelligente et valable, de toutes évidences. Le Professeur de Potions darda sur la jeune femme un regard perçant, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle avait intérêt à être à la hauteur. Jane fut tentée de répondre « _Bonne question_ ». Elle commençait elle-même à douter du bien-fondé de sa décision de suivre Dumbledore et Snape dans cette affaire. Mais elle était coincée ici, et ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle répondit alors de sa voix la plus confiante, tout en se resservant enfin de l'hydromel :

« A l'origine, Monsieur Maugrey, je suis venue à Londres pour des raisons administratives. Ma mère vient de décéder et m'a léguée une propriété dont je dois m'occuper.

— Vous venez de Sydney, c'est ça ? Demanda le sorcier en soulevant un sourcil broussailleux.

— C'est exact, Monsieur. J'avais initialement prévu d'y retourner lorsque j'ai été informée que Poudlard recherchait un nouvel enseignant.

— Vous avez donc délaissé votre travail en Australie, Miss… ? »

Snape se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de traiter la jeune femme d'idiote. Il fut cependant soulagé lorsqu'elle offrit une belle improvisation.

« A dire vrai… Commença-t-elle en rougissant légèrement de honte, peut-être feinte. Je viens de me séparer de mon compagnon, et… Enfin… Disons que j'avais besoin de changement.

— Comment avez-vous eu connaissance de ce poste vacant, Miss ?

— En fait, c'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui est venu me le proposer directement.

— Voyez-vous ça ! S'exclama suspicieusement Maugrey. Vous êtes en train de dire qu'Albus vous connaissait, alors qu'aucun de nous n'avait entendu parler de Jane Smith ? »

Jane pâlissait à vue d'œil. Severus, lui, n'intervint toujours pas, mais bouillait littéralement sur place. La Moldue cherchait visiblement quelque chose à répondre au sorcier, et c'est avec culot qu'elle se contenta d'un :

« Exactement. Monsieur Maugrey. Le Professeur Dumbledore a de nombreuses connaissances.

— Je vois… Commenta Alastor. Et pourquoi ce poste en particulier, Miss ?

— J'enseignais déjà l'Etude des Moldus à Sydney. Souffla Jane, manifestement soulagée d'avoir passé un cap.

— Et vous avez soudainement à cœur de vous lancer dans une guerre qui ne vous concerne en rien ? Releva Fol-Œil.

— Je ne vous suis pas, Monsieur.

— Albus nous a mis au courant des changements opérés sur ce cours. Je suppose qu'il vous a informé de la délicatesse d'enseigner cela à des enfants de Mangemorts…

— Tous ne sont pas dans ce cas-là, Monsieur. Répliqua habilement Jane. Et j'ai mon métier à cœur. Guerre ou non.

— Comme c'est noble de votre part. Commenta Maugrey dans ce qui pourrait être une imitation parfaite de Snape. »

A ce stade de la conversation, il régnait dans la cuisine une tension incroyable. Tous les sorciers présents regardaient alors Jane d'un œil critique. La jeune femme se trouvait dans une posture inconfortable, se retenant tant bien que mal de jeter un regard implorant à son collègue pour qu'il lui porte secours. Personne n'intervint, et il eut une pause dans le flot incessant de questions. Au bout d'un moment, l'Auror reprit gravement :

« Je ne crois pas un traître mot de ce que vous dites. »

Jane déglutit péniblement, en sentant une sueur froide dégouliner le long de son dos. Elle se risqua à jeter un œil en direction de Snape, qui fixait Maugrey en serrant les mâchoires. L'homme en noir semblait en proie à une colère glaciale, et la Moldue savait avec précision qu'elle était entièrement dirigée vers elle. C'était un échec cuisant. La scribouillarde baissa légèrement la tête, vaincue. Snape renifla avec dédain, et rejoint soudainement la conversation d'une voix tranchante :

« Son nom est bien Jane Smith. Et vous avez entièrement raison Fol-Œil, elle vous mentait. Lamentablement, de surcroît. »

Jane rentra la tête dans les épaules, comme si l'ancien Mangemort avait hurlé cette dernière phrase. Autour de la table, de nombreuses exclamations de surprise et diverses questions fusèrent. Ce fut le vétéran qui interrompit le vacarme d'un geste de la main :

« Bien, Snape. Qu'attendait Albus de ce petit manège ?

— Le Directeur avait le fol espoir que Miss Smith serait en mesure de tenir son rôle. Cracha l'espion.

— Pourquoi tant de mystère, Severus ? Questionna Lupin intrigué.

— Parce que Smith va devoir apprendre à mentir si elle ne veut pas se retrouver en mauvaise posture face à ses étudiants ! Tonna Snape en coulant un regard perçant en direction de la jeune femme.

— Je ne comprends pas… Commença Black en se grattant sa barbe naissante. Depuis quand ces gosses sont une menace ?

— Depuis que le Directeur s'est mis en tête de promouvoir des Moldus au poste d'enseignant. Claqua le Maitre des Potions avec un ton désapprobateur. »

Il eut comme un frisson d'incompréhension totale dans l'assemblée. Chacun regardait alors la concernée comme si elle était un animal insolite qui n'aurait aucune place à leurs côtés. Jane se sentit blessée. Evidemment qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, seulement, elle avait espéré… «_ Quoi ? A quoi t'attendais-tu exactement, à une Bar Mitzvah ? _» Se rabroua-t-elle mentalement. Severus laissa le malaise étreindre la Moldue en punition, se délectant de son air déconfit.

« Mais… Tenta Molly, incrédule. Le Directeur ne ferait jamais une chose pareille sans une bonne raison !

— Jamais, en effet. Acquiesça Maugrey, dubitatif. Qu'elle est la véritable raison, Snape ?

— Le nouveau _jouet_ du Directeur descend de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Lâcha l'homme en noir avec mépris.

— Et _Alors_ ? Demanda Sirius sans comprendre.

— Alors, Black, le Seigneur des Ténèbres descend de Serpentard. Et à moins que ton esprit limité ne se soit considérablement ramollit à Azkaban, tu dois bien comprendre où le Directeur veut en venir… »

Au vu des mines perplexes des membres de l'Ordre, il semblait évident qu'aucun ne comprenait. Kingsley rompit néanmoins le silence lorsqu'un éclair d'intelligence passa devant ses yeux :

« Droit de propriété. Murmura-t-il, pensivement.

— C'est exact.

— Comment ça, « droit de propriété » ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Interrogea Tonk, ses cheveux virant légèrement au mauve sous l'effet de la réflexion.

— Poudlard a été conçu pour répondre à ses Directeurs. A l'origine, les Fondateurs. Mais, du fait de la Loi, les propriétaires gardent un droit sur les lieux. Expliqua lentement Shaklebolt. Dumbledore craint-il que Vous-savez-qui use de ce droit ?

— Il ne le craint pas seulement. Rétorqua Snape. Il en est persuadé ! L'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets en est d'ailleurs la preuve.

— Alors elle existe ?! S'écria Jane avec avidité.

— Smith ! Tonna l'espion. Je vous conseille de vous faire oublier.

— Severus ! Rabroua Molly d'une toute petite voix, avant de se raviser devant le regard menaçant du sorcier.

— Oui, Professeur Snape. Répondit piteusement la Moldue en baissant la tête. »

Certains hoquetèrent devant la soumission de la demoiselle, choqués de la voir rougir de honte, et se tasser sur sa chaise.

« Snape, que diable lui as-tu fait pour qu'elle… Commença Sirius d'une voix menaçante.

— _Couché_, Black. Je n'ai rien fait à ta « douce » ! Répliqua l'ancien Mangemort d'une voix dangereusement basse. Miss Smith doit apprendre à rester à sa place !

— Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une Moldue ? Osa pourtant Sirius en se levant, prêt à en découdre.

— Parce que c'est une Moldue. Parce qu'elle est incapable de tenir son rôle, et parce qu'elle ne sait rien de ce que je vous explique présentement. Maintenant, assieds-toi ! Claqua le Potionniste les narines frémissantes.

— Alors Albus espère que Poudlard défendra l'un de ses héritiers, c'est cela ? Demanda Maugrey en ignorant le problème de Jane.

— C'est exact. Concéda Snape. Et maintenant qu'elle accède au rang de Professeur, Poudlard devra la défendre davantage.

— C'est insensé. Persista Madame Weasley. N'y avait-il pas de sorciers pouvant se charger de cela ? Pardonnez-moi, ma fille, je n'ai rien contre vous mais…

— Mais elle n'a aucune idée de ce dans quoi elle a mis les pieds. Acheva Maugrey en hochant la tête. Et une Moldue qui ne peut se défendre reste un poids mort. »

Le ventre d'Arthur gargouilla. Molly jeta un regard de pitié à la jeune femme avant de reprendre sa cuisine. Lupin et Tonks restèrent silencieux, se contentant d'observer la scène, Black semblait prêt à défendre la place de Jane, mais finit par capituler devant l'évidence. Restaient Snape, Maugrey et Kingsley. Eux fixaient la jeune femme sans la voir, semblant évaluer mentalement ce que sa présence impliquait. Les yeux de la brune picotaient, des larmes vinrent à brouiller sa vue. Elle tenta de les contenir.

« Vous comprenez maintenant Molly pourquoi je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle ne dise une sottise devant ses futurs étudiants ? Demanda Snape avec suffisance.

— Oui, oui. Bien sûr Severus. La ramener est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire… »

Les larmes de Jane lui échappèrent, dévalant ses joues, tandis que la Moldue se sentit plus misérable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.


	9. A vos marques

**Chapitre 9 : A vos marques**

Que fait-on lorsqu'un chien vous mord ? On le punit.  
Que fait-on lorsqu'un chat urine en dehors de sa litière ? On le punit.  
Que fait-on lorsqu'un enfant fait une bêtise ? On le punit.

Qu'avait fait Snape, lorsque Jane et lui furent de retour à Poudlard ? Il sévit. Brutalement et froidement.

De retour du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, Severus avait réquisitionné la jeune femme dans son bureau, la nuit durant, pour l'obliger à coucher sur le papier le rapport complet de son échec. Que s'était-il passé, qu'avait-elle dit, quelles étaient ses bourdes, … Autant de points à traiter à mesure que la lune dessinait sa course dans le ciel noir d'Ecosse. Si au tout début, Jane avait tenté de protester, si de violentes crises de larmes l'avaient étreinte, et si elle avait menacé le Professeur de Potions de mille et une choses ; la jeune femme fut forcée de céder. Même le grand Albus Dumbledore, malgré son Ordre de Merlin et sa position de supérieur hiérarchique, n'avait pu faire fléchir l'espion. Jane Smith n'aurait pas le droit à une seconde erreur.

Jamais, de sa vie durant, la pauvrette n'avait été aussi rabaissée, maltraitée, et insultée. Oh, elle avait bien eu quelques soucis au cours des différents boulots alimentaires de sa jeunesse, ou encore au cours de ses études, mais ce que pratiquait Snape était bien _au-delà_ de l'imaginable. Evidemment, la jeune femme ne put rendre l'ensemble des rouleaux demandés. Elle s'endormit piteusement au moment même où le sorcier s'absenta pour aller soulager des besoins naturels. Le réveil fut donc brutal, et elle eut pour punition la lourde tâche de recommencer ses écrits depuis le début. Voir cet homme glacial, le visage impassible, déchirer tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à coucher sur papier, déclencha une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Et ce cauchemar dura ainsi pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent.

* * *

**Grande salle de Poudlard, 16 août, 9h,**

Le Professeur Dumbledore était attablé au côté de Jane. Tous deux mangeaient dans un silence religieux. La grande table des enseignants était garnie d'un formidable petit-déjeuner. Thé, café, lait chaud, chocolat, jus de citrouille, petits pains, toasts, différentes confitures, œufs brouillés, porridge, bacon,… Rien ne manquait. Rien, à l'exception peut-être d'un pot de _Nutella_. Mais Jane n'avait pas à cœur d'en réclamer, et elle soupçonnait le Directeur d'être capable d'en devenir accroc. Le vieil homme lui était trop sympathique pour que la jeune femme supporte sa perte tragique des suites d'un arrêt cardiaque.

L'écrivain étanchait donc sa soif avec un café serré, tout en engloutissant une montagne de toasts beurrés et de bananes bien mûres. Les yeux rivés sur la _Gazette du Sorcier_, la demoiselle profitait pleinement de cette accalmie. La journée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices : elle était parvenue à dormir sept heures d'affilées, avait réussi à terminer tous les « devoirs » imposés par son impossible collègue, et était à présent en train de manger à sa faim. Elle avait même le temps de lire un peu les dernières nouvelles, Albus ne préférant pas la déranger. Le mage passait d'ailleurs très peu de temps au château. Il croisait la Moldue de manière sporadique entre deux réunions de l'Ordre, une ou deux missions secrètes et quelques fouilles étranges dans différentes archives sorcières. Cela avait pour conséquence de laisser Jane à la merci de Snape. Et, bien que l'espion s'absentât régulièrement pour assister aux rares réunions de Mangemorts et à celles de l'Ordre, le Maître des Potions parvenait _toujours_ à dégager suffisamment de temps pour harceler la jeune femme.

Jane tourna distraitement une page, ouvrant sur un article au titre évocateur : «_ Age du Directeur, une limite à mettre en place ? _». L'article, le pamphlet plus exactement, était rédigé par l'un des chroniqueurs les plus virulents à l'égard de Dumbledore. Connor Oaken avait une plume particulièrement acérée qui crachait continuellement son vitriol. L'homme démontrait, avec force d'arguments plus fallacieux les uns que les autres, que l'âge pouvait être un réel handicap dans l'exercice de la fonction du Directeur de Poudlard. Des idées telles que « le décalage intergénérationnel », ou encore « la dégénérescence intellectuelle » revenaient très régulièrement, jamais loin du nom d'Albus. Naturellement, des avis « d'experts psycho-mages » appuyaient les propos de cet odieux personnage. L'article s'étalait en double-page, et se concluait par une question mesquine : « _A ce propos, quel âge a Albus Dumbledore ?_ ». L'écrivain fronçait les sourcils en lisant la feuille de choux, totalement absorbée par son contenu.

« SMITH ! » Hurla la voix parfaitement reconnaissable de Severus Snape.

La Moldue rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules, tentant de disparaître sous le journal. Dumbledore ne pipa mot, ayant l'habitude ces derniers jours de s'effacer lorsque son protégé faisait ce genre d'entrées.

« Comment avez-vous eu connaissance de la place disponible à Poudlard ? Questionna l'homme en hurlant depuis l'une des entrées de la Grande Salle.

— Heu… Ma mère était une amie de la cousine de Mrs Burbage, elle était présente à l'enterrement de ma mère à Londres. Elle a donc évoqué cette information lors des funérailles. Débita d'une traite la brune, en priant de ne rien avoir oublié.

— … Bien. Conclu le Potionniste. »

Et il repartit dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Ce n'était que la quatre-vingt-quatrième fois que Snape lui faisait le coup. Régulièrement, il surgissait à l'improviste, n'importe où, prenant totalement la jeune femme par surprise, pour lui poser une question sur son histoire inventée. Et elle avait diablement intérêt à donner immédiatement la réponse correcte ! Aux yeux de l'espion, il n'y avait rien de tel pour faire entrer des automatismes chez quelqu'un. Severus avait promis de dresser la descendante, et il avait fini par la conditionner. Jane était presque soulagée de ne pas avoir à subir des électrocutions. Albus lança un regard compatissant à l'écrivain, avant de se lever en souplesse pour disparaître probablement dans son bureau. Jane soupira une nouvelle fois : au moins, elle n'avait rien renversé, ni brisé, sous l'effet de la surprise. Snape lui avait fait de sales coups dans le genre, débarquant alors qu'elle écrivait un de ses devoirs – lui faisant raturer lamentablement le parchemin, et donc, recommencer. Il était également apparu au détour d'un couloir, déclenchant un hurlement de panique chez sa collègue. Ce hurlement avait eu pour conséquence de réveiller de nombreux tableaux endormis çà et là qui s'en prirent immédiatement à la malheureuse. Mais le plus mémorable fut lorsqu'il _osa l'inconvenable_…

* * *

**Appartements de Jane Smith, quatre jours avant, 23h57,**

L'eau chaude coulait à flots sur sa tête migraineuse. Après deux jours et une nuit passés en captivité dans les cachots, sans se laver, en grignotant, et en s'endormant sur sa copie, Jane s'était vue autoriser un instant « hygiène ». Son corps était rendu poisseux à force de macérer dans les mêmes vêtements sales, ses aisselles refoulaient une odeur de soufre aigre par-dessus les poils naissants, et ses cheveux, habituellement bouclés, s'étaient emmêlés et luisaient d'une fine pellicule grasse peu ragoûtante. Rien que la chaleur réconfortante du jet du pommeau de douche, et ne serait-ce que l'agréable odeur de cèdre de son savon, suffisaient à offrir à la Moldue un aller-simple au paradis. Elle mourrait de faim, tombait de fatigue, mais elle était en passe de redevenir une femme propre. Comme son irascible collègue n'avait nullement précisé d'heure pour la « prochaine session », la jeune femme se prélassait dans la cabine depuis maintenant vingt minutes. Ce n'était pas comme si elle devait payer la facture, après tout ! Totalement absorbée par la béatitude qui l'envahissait, elle ne l'avait donc pas entendu se faufiler dans la pièce chargée de brume.

« SMITH ! Résonna la voix glaciale de son tortionnaire.

— Nom de Dieu ! Cria Jane en se retournant, avalant au passage de l'eau, crachotant, le palpitant en folie.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vouloir devenir enseignante ? Demanda Severus sans la moindre gêne, au travers de la vitre opaque.

— Non, mais vous êtes malade ?! FOUTEZ-MOI LE CAMP !

— Smith ! Gronda l'homme en noir. Je me contrefiche de vos états d'âme, j'attends une réponse !

— Oh, putain ! »

Jane ne prit même pas la peine de fermer les vannes et sortit en trombe de la cabine, nue et ruisselante, totalement échevelée et le regard plus furibond que jamais. La Moldue faisait à présent face à un Severus Snape pâle comme la mort, radicalement choqué par le culot de sa collègue. Ne s'arrêtant pas en si bon chemin, l'écrivain leva son poing dans sa direction et ne laissa qu'un seul doigt dressé. Le majeur pour être précis.

« Ça vous va comme réponse, espèce de dégénéré ? Maintenant, DEGAGEZ ! »

Pour la première fois de son séjour à Poudlard, ce fut elle qui eut gain de cause. Snape recula d'un pas, manquant de trébucher sur le tapis de douche, les yeux écarquillés qui tentaient vainement de rester fixés sur le visage de la jeune femme. L'homme réussit le tour de force de ne pas rougir et déguerpit promptement.

Ils n'évoquèrent jamais cet épisode, il ne la punit pas davantage, et ne revint plus dans cette salle de bain à l'improviste.

* * *

**Grande salle de Poudlard, 16 août, 9h18,**

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Jane pouffa de rire. Elle était toujours en colère après Snape, plus particulièrement parce qu'il n'avait jamais présenté ses excuses. Cela étant, la Moldue était fière de son petit coup, l'homme s'était montré légèrement plus « souple » dans ses rapports. A moins que cela ne soit dû à ses progrès… La ride habituelle se forma immédiatement sur son front, tandis qu'elle évoquait cette possibilité. Il est vrai qu'elle avait fini par apprendre sa leçon et que les « interrogations écrites » s'étaient arrêtées. Ne restaient que les surprises du Potionniste pour la déranger. Mais alors, qu'allait-elle donc faire jusqu'au 4 septembre ?

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un grincement lugubre. Dans l'embrasure, une femme de haute stature, en robe médiévale vert foncé et au grand chapeau pointu, se tenait. Jane plissa des yeux en observant la nouvelle venue qui se dirigeait désormais dans sa direction. A mesure qu'elle avançait, la jeune femme distingua les traits sévères et légèrement marqués de la sorcière. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant la jeunette, la toisant au travers de lunettes carrées impeccablement nettes.

« Minerva McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe. Se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main.

— Heu… Bonjour, Jane Smith. Répondit Jane en la serrant. Futur Professeur d'Etude des Moldus.

— Professeur, ma fille, pas futur Professeur. Corrigea Minerva avec une ébauche de sourire. Où est Albus ?

— Dans son bureau, je crois, Madame la Directrice Adjointe.

— Minerva. Bien, Severus est avec ses potions, je suppose ?

— Très probable, vous l'avez manqué de peu. A dire vrai, le Directeur était également là il y a un instant.

— Ce n'est pas grave, j'irai le voir. Bien, Miss Smith, voudriez-vous boire le thé à quatorze heures dans mon bureau ?

— Oui… Enfin, oui, avec plaisir ! Cela dépend essentiellement de…

— Non. Ne vous en faites pas, ma fille. Je prends le relais désormais. »

L'austère Directrice des Gryffondors s'en fut, le dos droit, la démarche gracieuse, laissant une Jane qui se demandait vaguement qui des deux sorciers était le plus sévère. Si elle s'était demandée ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire jusqu'à la rentrée, elle avait à présent une ébauche de réponse.

* * *

**Couloirs de Poudlard, 22 août, 17h12,**

Il renifla longuement, humant l'air avec une grande attention. Sans effort, il parvenait à distinguer l'odeur caractéristique de la pierre, celle de la poussière, le parfum des vieux tapis élimés, et même les légères touches de cire d'abeille provenant des divers chandeliers. Mais il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans ce tableau, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était une odeur de vieux. Certes, tout était vieux dans ce château, à commencer par le Directeur – bien qu'il frelatât le citron et le sucre – mais là, c'était quelque chose de vieux _et d'animal_. Presque misérable, un tantinet mourant. Et puis il y avait ce léger grattement, comme le bruit de griffes acérées qui heurtent le sol. Et ça approchait, droit dans sa direction, à une allure de conquérant.

Merlin se pressa contre l'angle du mur, espérant se dérober à la vue du monstre qui avançait vers lui. Oreilles dressées, yeux dilatés, queue frémissante ; il était fin prêt à bondir pour défendre son territoire, sa vie, et son honneur. Le raclement des griffes s'intensifia, la puanteur également. Le félin distinguait à présent les différentes notes qui composaient ce parfum désagréable : du vieux, des produits d'entretien, du vicieux, et du féminin.

C'est une créature décharnée qui marchait à présent, dressée fièrement sur ses quatre pattes comme un soldat faisant une ronde sur une coursive. L'animal était d'un gris triste, teinté de marron délavé. Son poil terne se raréfiait à certains endroits et ses yeux vitreux parvinrent à mettre mal à l'aise le pauvre Merlin. Tandis que celui-ci réussit à déterminer qu'il avait en face de lui une consœur, la chatte tourna son horrible tête en direction du mur qui le cachait. Elle feula en s'aplatissant sur ses pattes arrière, les oreilles rabattues. Merlin écarquilla les yeux, les moustaches frémissantes, alors qu'il bondit agilement pour esquiver l'assaut de l'animal qui l'avait repéré. S'ensuivit un combat acharné, à coups de griffe, à coups de dents, dont Merlin réussit à s'extraire de justesse pour détaler à toute vitesse dans les appartements de sa maîtresse.

Il retrouva Jane, penchée sur une pile de livres spécifiques à la matière qu'elle enseignait. La jeune femme lisait attentivement les différents ouvrages, à la demande de Minerva, afin de préparer ses premiers cours. Se faisant, la Moldue prenait distraitement quelques notes d'une main tâchée d'encre violette. Merlin savait qu'il ne devait jamais la déranger lorsqu'elle travaillait ainsi. Il avait bien compris les mots « non », ou « descend », ou encore « fous-moi la paix, merde ! » ; mais là, il était question de vie ou de mort ! Il sauta rapidement et arriva avec souplesse sur le bureau, glissa maladroitement sur un ou deux parchemins, renversa au passage l'encrier qui vomit son contenu sur l'un des livres, et termina sa course dans les bras de sa propriétaire furieuse.

« Merlin ! Merde, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! » Lui reprocha Jane, l'animal tremblant contre son ventre.

Une partie de la queue du pauvre bougre était désormais d'un mauve vif. Manifestement, elle avait trempé au passage dans l'encre. Jane avisa son compagnon terrifié et commença machinalement à le caresser pour le rassurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? C'est Peeves qui t'a encore enfermé dans un placard ? » Demanda l'écrivain d'une voix douce, en faisant allusion à l'un des gros traumatismes du félin.

Il fallait admettre que l'esprit frappeur était une vraie plaie. Elle-même avait dû endurer les farces de mauvais goût de la créature. Et si Jane avait vite appris qu'il fallait demander l'intervention du Baron Sanglant pour mettre fin aux agissements du clown, Merlin, lui, n'avait pas cette chance. Peeves mettait donc un point d'honneur à traquer le pauvre animal. A croire qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. Le chat releva sa truffe et plongea son regard bleu dans celui de son maître. Il miaula, plaintivement, en frottant sa tête contre la main de l'humaine.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… Quelqu'un t'a marché dessus, alors ?

— Mrrriaow… Miaula le chat, en espérant que Jane comprendrait qu'il tentait de la mettre en garde.

— Ah, j'y suis, tu t'es encore retrouvé coincé en haut d'un escalier arrêté ? Oh, Merlin, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois d'éviter de les prendre ! »

Le chat miaula de protestation. Elle n'y était pas du tout, cette bécasse ! Un monstre, une anormalité se promenait en liberté à Poudlard, il fallait que quelqu'un agisse ! Mais Jane ne l'écoutait pas, et commença à lui raconter ses propres malheurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de son angoisse ? Il venait d'échapper à la mort, que diable, pas elle ! Alors pourquoi l'embêter avec ses histoires d'humains ? Merlin s'échappa donc des bras de sa propriétaire, non sans un regard méprisant, et s'enfuit prestement en direction des cachots. L'homme en noir comprendrait, lui. Il comprenait toujours !

* * *

**Couloirs de Poudlard, 31 août, 14h,**

Severus pesta une nouvelle fois en tentant de retirer les poils blancs éparpillés sur sa manche. Depuis quelques temps, Merlin dormait avec lui, et pour une raison obscure, arrivait à laisser des poils absolument partout. L'animal ne le dérangeait pas, il était calme, propre, et ne demandait que peu d'entretien. Lorsque Snape l'avait entendu gratter à sa porte, un soir, il avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague de la Moldue. Se retrouver nez à nez avec un chat qui oscillait entre l'agacement et la terreur n'était pas commun. A force de câlins et autres gratouilles bien placées, Severus réussit à comprendre que le félin attendait quelque chose de sa part. Il suivi donc l'animal dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent Miss Teigne. Malheureusement pour elle, Rusard ne rôdait pas dans les environs. Le Maître des Potions, comprenant alors toute l'affaire, lui jeta un sort d'eau sur le coin de la truffe, pour le plus grand plaisir de son nouvel ami. Depuis, Merlin n'eut plus jamais d'altercation avec elle. L'homme en noir et lui devinrent pratiquement inséparables, au grand dam d'une Jane ignorante et perplexe.

L'espion s'autorisa un sourire franc en réalisant que la jeune femme était peut-être tout simplement jalouse et vexée. Il haussa les épaules pour chasser cette idée plaisante lorsqu'il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée au bureau du Directeur.

« Oréos. » Lâcha-t-il en maudissant une nouvelle fois sa collègue d'avoir eu le malheur de faire découvrir cela à son mentor.

La gargouille glissa sur le côté pour révéler l'escalier et l'homme gravit les marches d'un pas assuré. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle pivota sur elle-même pour révéler une vieille vision désagréable. Face à lui se tenait une femme de petite taille, toute en bourrelets engoncés dans un tailleur et au visage désagréablement poupin. Les yeux de l'espion furent assaillis d'une explosion de nuances roses, et ses narines d'une désagréable et persistante odeur de vanille. Dolores Ombrage plissa ses petits yeux lorsqu'elle les porta sur lui, et sa bouche maquillée d'un fuchsia luisant, s'étira dans un horrible sourire de petite fille :

« Oh ! Severus Snape… Comme je suis heureuse que nous nous croisions ! Commenta Ombrage de sa voix perchée.

— Dolores Ombrage ! Répliqua-t-il avec une politesse toute feinte. Voilà bien longtemps que votre présence ne régale plus ces murs…

— Toujours aussi aimable, Severus ! Pouffa la femme crapaud comme une adolescente. Rassurez-vous, je m'apprête à ravir ces lieux durablement !

— C'est donc vous l'envoyée providentielle du Ministère. Conclut Snape en cachant tant bien que mal son dégoût. Je me réjouis de voir une ancienne camarade à ce poste.

— Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part, Severus ! Je suis venue présenter mes hommages au Directeur, et prendre mes quartiers.

— Toutes mes félicitations, Dolores, soyez la bienvenue… »

Heureusement pour lui, Ombrage sembla se décider enfin à laisser le Maître des Potions entrer dans le bureau. Elle s'apprêtait manifestement à répliquer une nouvelle banalité lorsqu'il ferma la porte sur elle, feignant de ne rien avoir remarqué. L'homme en noir colla son oreille sur le bois, et écouta avec attention les pas de l'infâme bureaucrate s'éloigner. Snape soupira, et reporta son attention sur le Directeur qui semblait tout aussi soulagé.

« Alors c'est elle… Souffla-t-il en prenant place dans son habituel fauteuil.

— Hélas… Oui. Elle était présente à l'audience disciplinaire d'Harry.

— C'est donc une proche de Fudge.

— Très. C'est un secret de polichinelle que Dolores Ombrage est avide de pouvoir. Je ne peux pas dire que sa nomination me surprenne mais…

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir trouvé un Professeur ? Pourquoi les avoir laissés faire une telle ingérence ? Demanda Snape d'un ton clairement accusateur.

— Le Ministère avait cela en tête bien avant qu'ils ne l'annoncent officiellement, Severus. D'autre part, vous savez très bien la difficulté que je peux avoir à recruter après tant de… Démissions. Répondit le mage, légèrement gêné.

— Alors pourquoi ne pas accepter ma candidature, Albus ?

— Mais parce que j'ai désespérément besoin de mon estimé et irremplaçable Maître des Potions. Ce n'est l'affaire que d'un an, de toute façon.

— C'est ça. Et comment pouvez-vous être certain que Cornellius ne maintiendra pas…

— J'en suis convaincu, mon garçon. Coupa fermement le Directeur. »

L'ancien Mangemort se renfrogna, affichant ouvertement son mécontentement. Mais son supérieur, comme à son habitude, n'en tint pas rigueur. Dumbledore poursuivi :

« Où en sommes-nous ? Questionna-t-il prudemment.

— _Il_ n'a toujours pas fait le lien. Offrit Snape en comprenant la demande. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance. Il reste paranoïaque, mais ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre lui et Potter.

— Bien. Très bien. L'enfant non plus. Miss Granger m'a fait état d'une recrudescence de brûlures provenant de la cicatrice, mais…

— Attendez… Vous _utilisez_ ses amis pour_ l'espionner_, Monsieur le Directeur ? Demanda stupéfait l'espion.

— Vous savez que je ne peux me risquer à croiser son regard. Je crains que ma présence ne rende le lien trop actif et que Voldemort ne comprenne et utilise celui-ci.

— Ce n'était pas ma question, Albus. Répliqua Snape d'un air entendu.

— Mon garçon, vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que cela vous choque… ?

— Si… Enfin, non. A dire vrai, ce qui me choque, c'est que Miss Granger accepte ce rôle.

— Elle ne s'en rend guère compte. Assura le mage d'une voix posée. »

Le Professeur de Potions haussa un sourcil surpris. Voir le Directeur endosser si facilement l'habit du parfait Serpentard manipulateur le déstabilisait systématiquement. L'homme était pratiquement certain que Minerva ignorait tout des agissements de son icône. Elle ne le permettrait d'ailleurs en aucune façon. Ce qui impressionnait et dégoûtait tout à la fois Snape, était la formidable capacité du Directeur à prendre des décisions moralement discutables, tout en conservant sans mal son aura de gentil petit vieux. Face à lui se tenait le plus grand mage de ce siècle, et celui-ci le regardait avec innocence en se saisissant d'un inoffensif _oréo_. Une nouvelle fois, Severus remercia les moires d'avoir su donner à Dumbledore un destin dans la Lumière.

« Et où en est notre débutante ? Finit par ajouter l'adorateur de sucreries.

— Vous le savez parfaitement, Minerva a dû vous faire un rapport complet.

— Je ne parlais pas de ses progrès sur sa matière. Je vous demande si, selon-vous, elle est prête, Severus. »

Snape ne répondit pas immédiatement, réfléchissant longuement. Il regretta un instant que son mentor ne lui ait proposé du thé qui lui aurait offert une convenable diversion. Au lieu de cela, il était obligé de réfléchir ostensiblement devant lui, révélant qu'il échafaudait probablement une réponse de mauvaise foi. Le Directeur de Serpentard se décida finalement à aller droit au but :

« Autant qu'il est possible, je suppose. Finit-il par concéder. Toute la mythologie qu'on lui a créé semble être enfin apprise –non sans heurts.

— Je suppose que vos méthodes se sont avérées _percutantes_. Commenta Albus en abaissant son regard inquisiteur sur son cadet.

— Je vous avais dit que je trouverais bien une solution pour lui faire apprendre ! Tonna Snape avec fierté.

— Et verser dans le _voyeurisme_ fait partie de ces méthodes, Severus ? Ajouta le mage, les yeux pétillants à présent de malice.

— Comm… ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur le Directeur. Tenta de se rattraper l'homme en noir en se maudissant intérieurement.

— Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas Miss Smith qui m'a fait état de votre intérêt pour son hygiène. Lui répliqua Dumbledore devant un Snape qui s'étouffait désormais de honte. J'ai eu la visite, dans l'un des portraits de ce bureau, de la nymphe qui loge dans le cadre de sa salle de bain.

— Je ne vois toujours pas…

— Naturellement, mon garçon ! Je suppose que vous aviez autre chose en tête que la décoration des appartements de Jane ! » Se moqua gentiment le vieux Directeur.

Snape détourna les yeux en pinçant les lèvres, se refusant à tout commentaire sur cette histoire. Qu'il soit oral ou mental, d'ailleurs. Il évita soigneusement le retour mesquin de ses souvenirs et croisa les jambes d'un air qui se voulait résolument détaché.

« Toujours est-il qu'elle ne fera plus d'erreur ! » Cracha Severus d'un air boudeur en déclenchant un éclat de rire chez son aîné.

* * *

**Appartements de Jane, 1er septembre, jour de la rentrée,**

Elle se piqua une nouvelle fois avec l'épingle qu'elle tentait d'insérer dans ses cheveux. Ses mains tremblaient beaucoup trop pour la tâche précise qu'elle était en train d'effectuer. La langue coincée entre les lèvres, ses yeux plissés, et ses sourcils – épilés parfaitement pour l'occasion – résolument froncés, Jane inséra l'épingle, non sans se piquer le cuir chevelu au passage. Elle jura.

« Dire que je pourrais être accroché dans la chambre d'une vraie sorcière. Soupira pour l'énième fois son reflet.

— Oh ! Toi la ferme, hein ! On ne fait plus ces coiffures depuis que le Titanic a coulé !

— Oui… Les Moldus ont un goût tellement plus affiné en la matière ! Avec leurs chouchous, leurs pinces « croco »… Railla son double maléfique.

— Mais vas-tu te taire, à la fin ! » Maugréa la nouvelle enseignante en terminant son ouvrage.

Elle se redressa et recula de quelques pas pour admirer son œuvre. Jane, sous les conseils avisés de Minerva, avait opté pour une robe typée en satin vert olive, doublée de brocards orangés. Le corset qu'elle portait par-dessus la robe se détachait élégamment dans des tons bleutés. Ses pieds étaient moulés dans d'adorables escarpins, cachés par la longueur de son vêtement. Encore un conseil de sa Directrice Adjointe : paraître grande pour sa première impression. Jane était satisfaite du résultat. Son chignon restait en équilibre, et les épingles semblaient enfin décidées à retenir sa lourde chevelure. Elle avait l'air d'une sorcière tout à fait convenable, bien que la toilette la vieillisse. Jane fit la moue en se rappelant qu'elle affichait désormais ses trente-et-un ans.

« Tu as presque l'air membre du club ! Commenta le miroir. Dommage que tu ais de si grosses cernes !

— Oh, non ! » Se lamenta Jane en se rendant compte que l'affreux artefact avait raison.

Elle n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, incroyablement anxieuse à l'idée de prendre place officiellement dans le corps enseignant. Elle avait d'ailleurs abandonné toute idée de dormir lorsque le soleil s'était levé. A l'aube, la Moldue s'était activée, vidant l'intégralité de son armoire sur son lit pour sélectionner la tenue idéale. En cela, Minerva McGonagall avait été une véritable marraine la bonne fée ! La sorcière lui avait commandé de nombreuses robes sur-mesure, arguant que Jane pourrait faire ses propres choix lorsqu'elle serait habituée à la mode sorcière. Il y avait de nombreuses coupes : médiévales, romantiques, début du siècle,… Et les couleurs ! Et les tissus ! La Directrice des Gryffondors n'avait opté que pour des tons plutôt sombres, avec une ou deux touches de vie à ajouter dans la parure. Si Jane avait dû s'en remettre à Severus, elle se serait probablement retrouvée avec une ligne entière de robes noires, cintrées et aussi austères que l'homme. Elle se dit brièvement que le sorcier, s'il était présenté à Tim Burton, éclipserait illico presto Depp, pour devenir sa nouvelle Muse. Ou bien mourrait probablement des suites d'un sort bien placé, sous prétexte qu'il aurait tenté de maquiller Snape. Cette pensée eut le mérite de détourner l'attention de la jeune femme et de lui apporter un fou-rire agréable. L'horloge de son petit salon tinta sept fois, faisant sursauter l'habitante des lieux. Elle se précipita dans la pièce, se postant devant la pendule, comme pour s'assurer de l'heure. Oui, plus aucun repli de possible, dans un peu plus d'une heure les élèves débarquaient.

Cette idée la paniqua, et on frappa à la porte. Deux coups fermes, mais pas d'ouverture. « _Minerva !_ » pensa avec soulagement la jeune enseignante qui se pressa d'aller saluer sa collègue. La Directrice Adjointe se tenait effectivement dans l'encadrement, habillée d'une robe couleur sang de bœuf. Elle sourit à la jeune femme avant d'entrer pour l'examiner attentivement.

« Ma chère, c'est parfait ! Elégant, mais simple. Austère, mais accueillant ! Je vois que vous avez dompté vos boucles. Commenta la lionne avec un œil de connaisseuse.

— Oui ! Ce fut rude, mais j'y suis parvenue. Acquiesça la Moldue, soulagée.

— En revanche… Non, Jane, vous n'avez donc pas dormis ? S'exclama McGonagall en jetant un regard désapprobateur aux cernes de l'insomniaque.

— Je… Non. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à tout ce que je devais…

— Tutu-tut ! Ma fille, on ne se présente pas devant des élèves avec une mine défaite ! »

Disant cela, la sorcière tira sa baguette magique et la fit tournoyer légèrement. L'instant d'après, elle hocha la tête, et poussa Jane en direction de sa chambre pour qu'elle s'observe dans le miroir. A présent, l'enseignante avait un teint de porcelaine parfait, légèrement rosé aux joues, et toutes traces de ses déboires nocturnes s'étaient envolées. Une marraine la bonne fée ! La femme-félin attrapa sa jeune protégée par le bras et la ramena en direction de la porte.

« Prête ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire

— Non… Pas du tout… »

Et elles franchirent ensembles le seuil en direction de la Grande Salle.

* * *

**Table des professeurs, quelques instants avant le plongeon,**

Cela faisait quarante-cinq minutes que Jane était coincée entre Minerva qui babillait avec Dumbledore, et Severus qui tentait d'ignorer Ombrage à ses côtés. La jeune femme avait rencontré l'ensemble de ses collègues de travail. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour Flitwick, avait grandement apprécié les conversations avec le Professeur Chourave, n'avait strictement rien compris aux élucubrations de Trelawney – qui lui avait par ailleurs prédit une grande romance se soldant par une mort tragique – et avait instinctivement haï l'envoyée du Ministère, après que celle-ci lui ai parlé pendant deux heures durant des chats, des chatons, et autres félins tout mignons.

Manifestement, il était de coutume que les Professeurs se réunissent en avance dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un gigantesque apéritif préparatoire. Jane soupçonnait d'ailleurs ses collègues d'user de ce prétexte pour boire un bon coup avant le retour des « terreurs ». Depuis quelques minutes, les discussions allaient bon train sur le dos des étudiants. Chacun parlant des dernières frasques de leurs bambins, ou évoquant les pires atrocités vues dans les copies. L'écrivain se gardait bien de se mêler de leur conversation, de peur de se trahir. Elle optait donc pour la fuite en avant, à grands coups d'hydromel. Elle allait se resservir ce qui était son cinquième verre, lorsqu'une main pâle se posa sur la sienne pour l'en empêcher. Braquant un regard courroucé en direction de l'imprudent, elle fit face au Professeur de Potions qui affichait un rictus méprisant.

« Bien que vous voir mourir d'une cirrhose du foie me débarrasserait probablement de votre présence, je tiens à vous signaler que vous avez cours demain ! Murmura-t-il en savourant ses mots.

— Ce n'est que de l'hydromel, Severus, je me sens parfaitement bien ! Contra Jane en repoussa d'une pichenette la main du Potionniste et en se servant.

— Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous fournir en potion contre la gueule de bois… Avertit-il.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième _papa_ pour me chaperonner, je suis adulte !

— Cela ne risque pas, vous êtes beaucoup trop vieille pour être ma fille. Répliqua sournoisement l'espion avec un sourire goguenard.

— Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit la vieille fille… ? » Commença Jane avant d'être interrompue par l'arrivée des élèves.

La salle devint soudainement bruyante alors que les portes déversaient sa marée d'adolescents. De la deuxième à la septième année, les jeunes pensionnaires entraient, prenant rapidement place à leurs tables respectives. Nombre se saluait, faisait quelques commentaires les uns sur les autres. Certains s'interrogeaient déjà sur leurs vacances, d'autres encore jetaient des regards intrigués à la table des professeurs où figuraient trois nouvelles têtes. Le son monta encore de quelques décibels, se muant en cacophonie désagréable qui fit vriller les tympans de la pauvre brune.

« Et encore… Ils sont calmes. » Commenta Severus d'un air sombre.

Il se renfrogna soudainement lorsqu'un court silence interrompit ce brouhaha. Beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent en direction de l'entrée, et un murmure traversa la salle, rapportant des messes-basses diverses. Dans l'encadrement des double-porte, un trio se détachait, mis à l'écart par la masse. Jane distingua une touffe de cheveux roux, une crinière broussailleuse, et une salade d'épis de jais. S'avançaient donc en direction de la table des Gryffondor, Messieurs Potter et Weasley et Miss Granger.

« Et c'est parti pour cent quatre-vingt-quatorze jours de torture. Se lamenta le Professeur de Potions. Vous verrez, Jane, demain soir, vous me supplierez de vous donner le décompte avant les vacances de Noël ! »


	10. Un poisson (d'Avril) nommé Wanda

**Disclaimer :** _En dehors du personnage de Jane Smith (oui, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination !), tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et à la saga Harry Potter. Je ne fais donc que les emprunter pour faire sortir enfin cette histoire de ma tête._

**Un petit mot pour commencer :**_Ce chapitre a été publié un premier avril, et est un chapitre bonus. _

* * *

**Chapitre 10 (bonus) : Un poisson (d'Avril) nommé Wanda**

**Grande Salle, Poudlard,**

_« Et c'est parti pour cent quatre-vingt-quatorze jours de torture. Se lamenta le Professeur de Potions. Vous verrez, Jane, demain soir, vous me supplierez de vous donner le décompte avant les vacances de Noël ! »_

Son premier réflexe avait été de balayer cette affirmation d'un revers de la main. Bien qu'elle craigne avec sagesse cette horde de barbares qu'étaient les élèves, Jane restait irrémédiablement optimiste. A croire qu'elle passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Dumbledore. Malheureusement pour elle, la soirée s'éternisa dans un calvaire auditif tel que la jeune Moldue, à l'instar des autres enseignants, n'eut d'autres choix que de noyer son appréhension dans l'alcool. Au diable les cours du lendemain. Au diable la bienséance. Au diable les sorciers. Au diable Vold-hum. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom -toi-même-tu-sais -qui !

Ce réflexe purement humain - et parfaitement compréhensible - n'était en rien dégradant, et semblait être imité par l'ensemble du corps professoral. Tandis que les élèves se goinfraient allègrement de victuailles diverses, s'abreuvaient avec soif de jus de citrouille, crachotaient à moitié au visage de leurs voisins pour raconter les dernières nouvelles ; les professeurs de Poudlard, grands sorciers, éminents spécialistes de leur matière, et gardiens de la moralité de leurs étudiants, les professeurs, disions-nous, eux, picoraient délicatement dans leur assiette, trempaient leur lèvres dans l'hydromel, tout en dissertant poliment et calmement avec leurs collègues. Cela était vrai, du moins, pour la première demi-heure. Un phénomène étrange se distinguait : à mesure que le volume ambiant de la Grande Salle augmentait, les éminents sorciers susnommés augmentaient leur prise d'alcool. L'hydromel laissait d'ailleurs petit à petit place au Whisky Pur-Feu, qui fut rapidement relégué au rang « d'alcool pour Poufsouffle » lorsque que Filius Flitwick décida qu'il était temps pour lui de proposer sa dernière trouvaille.

Le Professeur de Sortilèges n'était pas seulement un cousin des Gobelins. Il n'était pas seulement un ensorceleur exceptionnellement doué. Ce petit mètre de magie concentrée était également un incroyable Bouilleur de cru ! Il avait déjà lancé trois eaux de vie à succès : _la Leviosa_, à base de myrtilles, douce et traître, capable de faire planer le plus chevronné des alcooliques._ L'Oubliette_, savant mélange de pommes et de courgettes, l'alcool idéal pour se prendre une cuite à la suite d'une rupture, mais donnant de violents mals de crâne le lendemain, ainsi que des trous de mémoire. Et, enfin, à la demande expresse d'un certain mage blanc : _L'Arthurine de Perceval_, exclusivement à base de citrons, de toute sortes de citrons, incroyablement acide et sucrée, donnant un puissant sentiment d'allégresse. En temps normal, le Directeur de Serdaigle ne présentait ses nouveaux élixirs qu'à la Noël. Généralement au repas du soir, lorsque les élèves se couchaient. Présentement, après le retour fracassant de Voldemort, avec l'arrivée d'Ombrage, avec les problèmes du Ministère, et la recrudescence des pics de pollution magique au centre-ville de Londres (Pics ayant obligé le Gouvernement à mettre en place un système d'alternance de balais volants selon le nombre pair ou impair de brindilles) ; le Goblinoïde pris sur lui d'avancer la présentation de sa nouvelle préparation, histoire de remonter le moral de ses congénères.

Il se dressa donc sur sa chaise et posa fièrement sur la table une magnifique jarre en cristal ciselé. L'objet en soi était tout simplement exquis. Comme à son habitude, Filius avait fait réaliser spécifiquement pour l'occasion, une bouteille prototype grand format par ses cousins. En résultait donc un ouvrage d'une richesse et d'un raffinement sans égal. Et si le plaisir des yeux fut immédiat pour l'ensemble de la table, chacun, en son for intérieur se mit à frétiller sur place à l'idée de s'envoler à nouveau dans les confins magiques de la beuverie. Chacun ? Non, Jane et Dolorès ne pipaient mot, regardant le nouveau récipient pour ce qu'il était : une œuvre d'art. Minerva s'éclaircit la gorge, cherchant du regard l'approbation du Directeur de l'école. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir longuement, ses coups d'œil allant de la bouteille aux élèves, en passant par ses employés. Albus était profondément gêné. Il désirait ardemment connaître la nouvelle expérience de son ami, souhaitait vivement que la rentrée se passe sous de meilleurs auspices, mais il craignait la réaction des élèves s'il s'avérait que…  
Le capharnaüm augmenta encore, déclenchant chez le vainqueur de Grindelwald une réaction très singulière : il empoigna sa baguette avec résolution et l'agita. La jarre s'ouvrit et se mit à servir les verres des adultes présents. Tous eurent un soupir de soulagement, porté par un souffle chaud aux relents déjà bien chargés par les précédentes boissons, et tous levèrent leur godet, trinquant à la liberté conférée aux adultes. Les conversations à la table des professeurs reprirent de plus belle. Nettement moins élégantes, hautement moins intellectuelles, et d'un nombre de décibels rivalisant avec celui des élèves.

« Et que même que j'ai mis de la sauge, un peu de rhubarbe, et deux feuilles d'endives. Commentait le mini-mage, dans un gargouillis d'autosatisfaction.

\- S'appelle comment cette merveille ? Tenta approximativement Mrs Bibine.

\- Heu… Ah, oui ! _Potager du Garde-Chasse_ ! Se souvint le petit homme.

\- Comme c'est poétique Fili ! S'extasia alors d'un air rêveur le Professeur Chourave. Pensez-vous faire une eau pour Minerva, un jour ?

\- Oh, oui, pourquoi pas ? Sourit Flitwick en portant son attention sur la Directrice Adjointe. J'y mettrai probablement un peu d'herbe à chat, une pincée de chardon Ecossais, un peu de…

\- Et on l'appellerait « _Métamorphose de la Moustache_ » ! S'exclama Pomona en tapant dans ses mains comme une petite fille. »

Toute la partie gauche de la table fut parcourue d'un immense éclat de rires. La partie droite, composée de Snape, Ombrage, Jane, et bien d'autres, était dans un état relativement similaire. Depuis une petite demi-heure, Dolorès se trouvait en grande conversation avec le Professeur Vector, enseignant l'Arithmancie, à propos des probabilités pour qu'un chat retombe sur ses pattes. Jane et Snape s'étaient tout d'abord lancés dans une vaste querelle les opposants sur la question de l'ébriété. Le ton était d'ailleurs rapidement monté, et Jane, après avoir traité Severus de lâche, de pleutre, de couard, de capon, et autres joyeusetés ; Jane donc, réussit à embarquer son sombre collègue dans un concours de boisson, destiné à prouver à cette insupportable gamine qui était le sorcier, et de quel bois se chauffait son chaudron. Autant dire qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, leurs assiettes étaient enfouies sous une ribambelle de bouteilles. Quatre d'hydromel, deux de Whisky Pur-Feu, et à eux deux, ils avaient avalés près d'un quart du « _Potager du Garde-Chasse_ ».

« Alors, Smith ?! C'est qui le Moldu ? S'exclama presque bruyamment le Maître des Potions, légèrement affalé sur son siège.

\- Peuh ! J'connus pire ! Z'avez jamais goûté au Calva d'mon cousin Willy. _Ça_, c'était une boisson d'homme. Rétorqua la jeune femme, la tête entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- Vous trichez, je vous ai vue, vous ne les buvez pas aussi vite que moi ! Du nerf, apprentie sorcière, et cul sec ! Dit Snape en resservant leurs verres.

\- J'triche pas, et c'est quand tu veux, brasseur de soupes ! Tenta vaillamment la Moldue en s'emparant de sa coupe. »

Severus ne releva pas l'insulte, et, plongeant son regard d'onyx dans les yeux verts – à présent délavés – de Jane, et avala d'une traite le contenu de son gobelet. Sa collègue en fit de même, et eu un soubresaut violent qui arracha un rire moqueur à l'espion.

« Interdiction formelle de vomir, je considérerai cela comme étant un forfait, Jane ! On avale tout, même ce que l'on renvoie. Déclama Snape sans se rendre compte qu'une partie de ses Serpentards le fixaient, attirés par le bruit du rire incongru de leur Directeur.

\- Je… Han ! Voilà ! Et j'triche pas, regarde ! Jane ouvrit grand la bouche, tirant la langue, pour bien démontrer son propos.

\- Vous avez de très belles amygdales…

\- On s'essaie à la drague, Sev' ? Maugréa Jane d'une voix pâteuse en rougissant légèrement.

\- Trouverez-vous ça séducteur si j'évoquais votre haleine de troll ?

\- J'préfère mon haleine à… A… A…. Chercha en vain la demoiselle, la tête menaçant à présent de glisser sur la table.

\- Oui, Miss-haleine-de-troll-alcoolique ? Demanda doucement Severus en se penchant lentement vers sa collègue.

\- Heu… »

Jane et Snape étaient à présent face à face, leur nez pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre. L'homme fixait son regard noir sur le visage écarlate de l'écrivain, qui tentait vainement de ne pas loucher sur la péninsule du sorcier. Elle plissa des yeux, avant de prendre une grande inspiration, semblant vouloir déclamer quelque chose de hautement intelligent :

« T'as un gros nez, mais je l'aime bien. Conclut-elle philosophiquement.

\- T'as une grande gueule, mais je t'aime bien aussi. Lui répondit du tac-o-tac l'ancien Mangemort en souriant. »

A la table des Serpentards, l'horreur était totale : leur très estimé et craint Directeur était penché en avant sur sa chaise, entièrement tourné vers une femme inconnue, femme qui regardait béatement l'homme en noir en gloussant. Pis : leur très estimé et craint Directeur _souriait_. Les autres maisons n'en menaient pas large non plus. Petit à petit, les élèves avaient cessé leurs babillages pour porter leur attention sur la table professorale. Certains se moquaient, évoquant – avec justesse – l'abus de la boisson. D'autres, en revanche, craignaient un empoisonnement général. Le trio d'or, composé de trois personnalités bien diverses résumait parfaitement ce melting-pot intriguant de ce qui se passait dans la tête des gamins :

« C'est Snape, j'en suis certain ! Commenta Harry en jetant un regard noir à son ennemi. Regardez comme il sourit : il a forcément dû verser une potion louche dans les pichets.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mon pote ! Acquiesça Ron Weasley en se fourrant une tartelette à la fraise dans la bouche.

\- C'est Professeur Snape, Harry. Et ne sois pas bête, il est de notre côté et ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi répréhensible sous le nez du Professeur Dumbledore ! Soupira Hermione comme si c'était une évidence. Non, il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle.

\- Ouais, che chuis d'accord avec toi, Hermy ! Approuva le rouquin en se remettant une autre tartelette dans le gosier. »

Autant dire que personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant, la soirée avait débutée tout à fait normalement. A une exception près : le Directeur n'avait pas fait de discours. A ce propos, notre bon Directeur était occupé à aider ses collègues à trouver un nom et une composition d'eau de vie pour chaque enseignant. Son imposant chapeau coloré de travers, ses lunettes en équilibre sur le bout de son nez, et ses yeux ruisselant de larmes, le grand Albus Dumbledore s'esclaffa bruyamment de rire lorsque Minerva proposa, taquine, de nommer celle de Snape « _Cape Noire : Un chaudron nommé désir._ » La partie gauche de la salle était hilare sous les yeux médusés des adolescents à présent silencieux, et la partie droite se vidait petit à petit de ses occupants, Jane ayant vomi sur les pieds d'Ombrage et prenant la fuite pour se rafraîchir, et Snape, vidant son verre d'un trait, avant de la suivre.

« Bien ! Bien ! Tonna soudainement le Directeur en se tournant vers la foule d'élèves ahuris. Maintenant que nous avons bien mangé…

\- Et bien bu, Albus ! N'oubliez pas le « Bien bu » ! Gloussa Minerva d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que tous entendent.

\- Oui, donc : Maintenant que nous avons bien mangé, et bien bu… Hmm. » Le Directeur fit une pause méditative, les jeunes se penchant tous dans sa direction, totalement suspendus à ses lèvres.  
« Nous avons la peau du ventre bien tendue ! » Tonna ravi de lui le grand mage blanc de ce siècle.

Un profond silence accueillit cette déclaration. De la première à la septième année, personne ne bougea, ne comprenant pas ce que signifiaient ces paroles. Etait-ce un discours ? Un constat ? Mais, voyant que le Directeur ne poursuivait pas, voyant qu'il restait à les regarder comme attendant quelque chose, les Préfets en Chef décidèrent donc d'appliquer la procédure standard : ramener les élèves à leurs dortoirs. Ils se bousculèrent tous en chuchotant, comme sonnés par cet étrange repas.

Tous, et même le loyal Harry Potter, se posaient cette question : est-ce que la_ Gazette du Sorcier_ ne visait pas juste en le qualifiant de sénile… ?

* * *

**Couloirs de Poudlard,**

Severus marchait d'un pas lourd, l'esprit embrumé par la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingérée. Si sa Raison lui hurlait vaguement dessus qu'il était totalement à côté de ses pompes, son cerveau reptilien – brillamment désinhibé par la boisson – lui, l'encourageait vivement en applaudissant. C'est ainsi que le froid Professeur de Potions se dirigeait d'une démarche vacillante en direction des appartements de la jeune femme précédemment défiée. L'homme, qui n'avait pas réellement idée du pourquoi cette décision, espérait seulement que la Miss ait eu le temps de se brosser les dents. Car, il fallait l'admettre, après son renvoi malheureux, son haleine était passée du stade « Troll » au stade « Inferius en décomposition ». Il s'arrêta donc devant la porte qui le séparait de sa cible, la main hésitante à cogner. L'espion se trouvait aux prises avec un duel mental des plus complexes. Fort heureusement pour notre récit, ce fut la partie reptilienne qui l'emportât, et Severus frappa donc trois fois.

La porte coulissa, révélant une Jane décoiffée, emmitouflée dans son pyjama _Batman_, ses chaussons _Wookie_ aux pieds. La Moldue ne parut pas surprise. Elle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas réellement capable de transmettre la moindre émotion sur son visage qui oscillait entre le blanc-verdâtre et le carmin-vinasse. Se tenant à la poignée pour ne pas tomber, elle sourit à son collègue, avant de lui glisser un :

« 'Voulez quoi ?

\- Je constate que nos rencontres se font toujours de la même manière. Répondit Snape en souriant, s'appuyant négligemment sur le chambranle de la porte.

\- Ah, oui, tiens ! J'avais la même tenue en plus, avec mon _Batman_, et mes…

\- Batman ? « _L'homme chauve-souris_ » ? Demanda, curieux, le sorcier en avisant le logo noir et jaune qui s'étirait sur la poitrine de la demoiselle.

\- Ouais ! Hey ! Vous savez que j'ai entendu dire que les mioches vous appelaient « La chauve-souris des cachots » ? S'amusa l'enseignante en pouffant de rire.

\- Oh, oui…

\- Savez que _Batman_ n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le concept, quand même ? D'accord, il est ténébreux, d'accord il est froid, d'accord il est…

\- _Beau Ténébreux_, peut-être… ? Lâcha Snape d'un ton séducteur en s'avançant dans la pièce.

\- Ouais ! Oui ! Oh, c'est bon, z'allez pas me la ressortir à chaque fois ! Je vous dis que ça n'a rien à voir.

\- C'est l'homme chauve-souris, non ? Continua l'espion sur son fil conducteur.

\- Certes… Oh, zut, Sev', _peut-être_ que vous avez le même nom, et alors ? J'adore le mettre ! Maugréa Jane boudeuse.

\- Alors vous allez adorer ce que je vais vous mettre. Trancha Severus en refermant la porte derrière lui. »

* * *

**Un petit mot pour terminer** : POISSON D'AVRIL !

Eh, oui, vous l'aurez deviné : ce chapitre ne compte pas, c'est un petit poisson d'avril qui devait faire une dizaine de lignes pour vous amuser et vous tromper. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous aura au moins fait sourire, très bonne soirée !


	11. Prêts, Partez !

**Chapitre 11: Prêts, partez !**

**Grande Salle de Poudlard, table des Gryffondors,**

Harry Potter su, dès qu'il entra dans la gare de King's Cross que cette année allait être difficile à vivre. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans cette école, Poudlard ne lui semblait plus aussi accueillant. Sur son passage, les élèves n'avaient eu de cesse de le dévisager en murmurant. Son arrivée dans la Grande Salle semblait présager une année de solitude, de quolibets et d'accusations diverses. Le jeune garçon avait déjà vécu de semblables situations, mais cette fois-ci, il lui semblait bien que la cinquième année serait une épreuve douloureuse.

Il balaya du regard l'ensemble des étudiants, défiant ceux qui le fixaient avec insistance. Il termina son examen par la table des professeurs et fronça les sourcils en ne trouvant pas la silhouette reconnaissable du garde-chasse :

"Hagrid n'est pas ici. Annonça-t-il à voix haute à l'attention de ses amis qui s'empressèrent de regarder dans la même direction.

— Peut-être qu'il est simplement en retard ? Suggéra Ron, sans trop y croire.

— Non. Répondit le brun en hochant négativement la tête. Je pense qu'il est retenu par...

— Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

— J'espère que non. Soupira Harry, tout en continuant son inspection de la table."

Ses deux jeunes amis semblèrent absorbés par leur inquiétude. Ils ne pouvaient librement évoquer l'absence d'Hagrid au milieu de leurs condisciples. Après qu'Harry eut relaté les événements du cimetière, Dumbledore avait chargé un certain nombre de membres de l'Ordre d'effectuer des missions. Parmi eux se trouvait également le demi-géant. Et, bien que les jeunes gens n'aient que de vagues soupçons concernant la nature de son déplacement, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de redouter le pire pour leur Professeur.  
Une forme rose attira l'attention de l'Attrapeur : toute en masse, enveloppée comme un bonbon de supermarché, Dolorès Ombrage buvait à petites gorgées un vin jaune, tout en conversant avec une jeune femme qu'Harry ne reconnut pas.

"C'est elle ! Cracha-t-il en fronçant le nez.

— Qui ? Demanda Hermione en portant son attention en direction de la sous-secrétaire.

— Dolores Ombrage. L'abominable bonne femme qui était présente à mon procès.

— Tu veux dire qu'elle travaille pour le Ministère ? Mais que ferait-elle ici ? S'inquiéta la lionne.

— Je l'ignore... Cela a peut-être un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière...

— Ah moins que... Non. Cela ne peut pas être ça, tout de même ! S'exclama Hermione comme si Harry avait saisi ce dont elle parlait."

Harry la regarda sans comprendre et s'apprêta à interroger son amie lorsqu'il fut interrompu. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur McGonagall, suivie par une cohorte de premières années effrayées. La Directrice adjointe déposa au centre de la salle un tabouret, sur lequel elle positionna le Choixpeau. Tandis qu'elle tirait de sa poche un grand rouleau de parchemin, les nouveaux arrivants se mirent en rang, attendant que la cérémonie de répartition commence. Le lourd silence qui avait accompagné l'étrange chanson de l'artefact fut bientôt effacé par la longue liste des nouveaux étudiants, de leur nom et de leur nouvelle maison. Une fois la cérémonie achevée, le repas débuta dans un joyeux brouhaha, mêlant tintement de couverts, de verres, conversations et éclats de rire. Le trio d'or, flanqué d'un Neville Londubat écœuré par la quantité ingérée par Ronald, était en grande conversation :

"Alors, tu di'chais qu'elle était à l'audien'che ? Reprit le rouquin les joues gonflées par des pommes de terre sautées.

— Ron ! Ferme la bouche en mangeant, tu es répugnant ! Le rabroua la nouvelle Préfète.

— Ouais. Elle est secrétaire ou je ne sais plus quoi pour Fudge. Répondit Harry en attrapant le plat de rôtis.

— Elle ch'erait là pour la rentrée, uniquement ?

— Ron ! Cria presque Hermione en le forçant à refermer ses mâchoires. Mange ou parle, mais choisis, par Merlin !

— C'est possible, admit Harry. Et elle ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à Jane Smith occupée à repousser la main de Snape qui l'empêchait manifestement de se resservir à boire. Vous croyez qu'elle est la nouvelle Prof de Défense ?

— Je crains que non. Souffla pensivement Hermione. Je pense qu'elle..."

L'adolescente s'interrompit en passant en revue l'ensemble des enseignants attablés. Elle fronça les sourcils, et finit par achever sa phrase au bout d'un moment de réflexion.

"Je ne vois pas le Professeur Burbage. Elle doit la remplacer.

— Ch'é qui ? Interrogea Ron avant de se prendre un coup de pied de son amie sous la table.

— Elle enseigne... _Enseignait_, l'Etude des Moldus. Finit-elle par expliquer.

— Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Harry.

— Peut-être pas. Elle est peut-être partie de son plein gré.

— Franchement, Hermione. Intervint le roux après avoir avalé péniblement ce qu'il mastiquait. Pourquoi tu t'imposes un cours aussi inutile ?

— Pourquoi "_inutile_" ? Aucun savoir n'est inutile ! Le rabroua son amie.

— Ben... Parce que tu _es_ une Moldue, Hermione. C'est comme si j'étudiais les sorciers. C'est ridicule ! Répliqua Ron comme s'il évoquait une évidence.

— Et que crois-tu que soit l'Histoire de la Magie ? Elle traite bien des sorciers, non ?

— Ouais... Mais c'est important, pour la culture et tout ça...

— Parce que la culture moldue ne l'est pas, peut-être ?

— Non... C'est pas ça, c'est...

— Ce qu'essaye de dire Ron, c'est qu'il est intrigant que tu souhaites suivre des cours où tu n'apprendras rien que tu ne saches déjà, Hermione. Tenta Harry en regrettant immédiatement son intervention devant le regard furibond de son amie.

— Ce qui est intéressant, c'est de connaître le point de vue des sorciers.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas l'intérêt de..."

Mais Ron ne put finir sa phrase. Le repas venait de se terminer, et Dumbledore se levait déjà, ouvrant grand les bras, comme s'il souhaitait embrasser la salle tout entière. Il posa un regard bienveillant sur ses étudiants, souriant à pleines dents, et s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant cesser net toutes les conversations :

"A présent que nos ventres sont repus de victuailles, je vais abreuver vos esprits du traditionnel discours de rentrée. Je signale donc aux premières années, et le rappelle également aux autres, que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique : interdite. Aux jeunes arrivants de comprendre cela, et aux plus vieux de s'en souvenir.  
Par ailleurs, l'usage de la magie est toujours prohibé dans les couloirs en dehors des cours, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de choses listées sur une feuille placardée sur la porte du bureau de notre concierge, Argus Rusard. Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous accueillons également trois nouveaux enseignants. Je remercie donc le Professeur Gobe-Planche qui a accepté de reprendre la classe de Soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le Professeur Dolorès Ombrage qui s'occupera de la classe de Défense contre les forces du Mal."

Hermione claqua sa langue sur le palais, manifestement agacée, et Harry fronça les sourcils de déplaisir. Dumbledore poursuivit son discours :

"Une autre information importante concerne un changement de matière..."

Pendant un instant, personne ne comprit pourquoi le Directeur s'était interrompu. Les élèves le regardaient sans piper mot, alors qu'il avisait avec un sourire poli la sous-secrétaire. A la table des professeurs, de nombreux adultes se penchaient pour regarder en sa direction sans comprendre. Assise à côté d'elle, Jane l'entendit toussoter, mais ne comprit l'incident qu'en voyant les mains de Snape blanchir sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise. Dolorès Ombrage s'était levée, de toute sa petite taille, et s'éclaircissait la gorge à grand renfort de "_Hum, hum_" faussement enfantins.

"Merci, Monsieur le Directeur pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue. Minauda-t-elle de sa voix aigrelette. C'est un véritable plaisir que de revenir à Poudlard pour y enseigner, et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi !"

Jane s'autorisa un regard circulaire à ses futurs étudiants : si certains affichaient chez les Serpentards des mines narquoises, la plupart semblait perplexe, voire outrée que cette femme ait interrompu le mage blanc. Les manifestations les plus hostiles venaient précisément de la table des Gryffondors, et la Moldue s'attarda sur l'expression dégoûtée du jeune Potter, ainsi que celle suspicieuse de son amie Granger.

"J'ai hâte de faire votre connaissance, et je suis certaine que nous deviendrons rapidement de très bons amis." Poursuivi la bureaucrate.

A ces mots, Jane ne put empêcher son sourcil droit de se redresser. Quel genre d'enseignant s'adresserait à ses élèves comme s'ils étaient des maternelles à l'intelligence limitée ? La jeune femme n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à sembler être surprise par le discours infantilisant d'Ombrage. Les étudiants pouffaient de rire en se moquant ouvertement, et à la table des professeurs, une certaine tension bourdonnait. Et si elle le connaissait moins, Jane n'aurait pas remarqué l'agacement de son collègue en noir dont l'index tremblotait sur l'accoudoir. Dolorès reprit son discours, d'une voix posée de politicienne, monotone, sans ton ni âme, et débita une litanie de mots trop complexes pour des esprits aussi peu coutumiers de la démagogie. Enveloppées de tournures plus alambiquées les unes que les autres, les idées les plus importantes ne passaient pourtant pas inaperçues pour qui savait écouter. Pourtant, à mesure que l'enseignante parlait, les adolescents se désintéressaient totalement du contenu. Certains avaient même repris leur conversation, d'autres, sortaient des livres ou des magazines pour les lire. A l'exception de certains élèves, dont Hermione Granger, l'ensemble ne mesurait nullement la gravité de la situation. Lorsque la magistrate eut terminé, elle se rassit, satisfaite de son effet, tandis que les jeunes gens sortaient brusquement de leur torpeur.

"Merci beaucoup, Professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours extrêmement éclairant. Salua Dumbledore en s'inclinant face à sa collègue.

— Doux euphémisme. Souffla Jane à l'attention de Severus qui cligna des yeux pour acquiescer discrètement.

— A présent, comme je vous l'annonçais, Reprit le Directeur, j'ai une annonce très importante à vous faire part concernant l'organisation de vos cours. Le Professeur Burbage, qui enseignait l'Etude des Moldus, m'a remis sa démission cet été. En conséquence, c'est le Professeur Smith, fraîchement revenue d'Australie, qui a accepté de reprendre le poste. Je vous demande donc de l'accueillir comme il se doit."

Il eut des applaudissements de part et d'autre de la salle, couplés à des chuchotements sur l'origine de l'enseignante, et sur le départ de l'ancienne. Jane inclina la tête en direction de son supérieur pour le remercier, et opina une nouvelle fois du chef face aux quatre tables. Severus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire devant l'apparente froideur de sa jeune collègue. Il était suffisamment proche d'elle, pour voir ses mains trembler légèrement. Albus reprit le fil de son annonce, après avoir inspiré longuement :

"L'Etude des Moldus est une matière enseignée depuis peu, au regard de l'histoire de Poudlard. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle c'est un cours en option qui n'est pas évalué aux BUSES ou aux ASPICS. Son introduction dans le cursus est née de la volonté de faire découvrir aux sorciers la culture moldue dont sont issus de nombreux étudiants. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il apparaît nécessaire que chacun se doit de connaître l'autre afin de pouvoir vivre en paix."

Les élèves le regardaient en affichant des mines perplexes. Seuls les Serpentards se montraient plus réticents à cet aparté sur une matière qu'ils méprisaient. Chez les Gryffondors, mais plus largement chez les Poufsouffle, le sentiment dominant semblait être l'accord. Certains hochaient même la tête à la mention de la paix et du "vivre ensemble". Dumbledore marqua une nouvelle pause et sourit largement avant de reprendre :

"C'est pourquoi, en accord avec le Ministère la Magie, Poudlard a donc décidé de dispenser cet enseignement à l'ensemble des élèves, de la première à la septième année."

Il eut une sorte d'explosion sonore du côté de la table des verts et argents. Après un moment de réflexion, les Serpentards saisirent l'implication de ces mots, et commencèrent à protester vivement, bientôt rejoints par une étonnante majorité d'élèves. Le vieux mage leva la main pour reprendre la parole, d'une voix plus forte cette fois-ci :

"Ces cours... ! Ces cours seront donc obligatoires, au même titre que les matières principales ! Et dispensés à l'ensemble des étudiants, peu importe leur origine !"

Cette fois-ci, c'était le chaos. De nombreux élèves hurlaient ouvertement que c'était injuste, inutile, dictatorial, même. Certains prétendaient même vouloir en parler à leurs parents. S'ils avaient applaudi Jane avec politesse, désormais, ses futurs "cornichons", comme les nommait Snape, lui lançaient pour beaucoup des regards hostiles. Le Maître des Potions n'esquiva d'ailleurs aucun mouvement pour calmer l'ardeur de ses serpents, arborant un masque impassible qui ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. Pourtant, en son for intérieur, Severus était surtout occupé à observer la réaction de son apprentie sorcière. Celle-ci avait les mains posées fermement sur la table, et embrassait du regard la salle, non sans hocher la tête en croisant celui des élèves les plus violents à son égard. Cet angle d'attaque surprit l'espion, qui reconnut clairement une imitation de son propre style. Le Directeur tenta de conclure son annonce, mais dû recourir à un sortilège pour couvrir les voix des jeunes sorciers :

"Naturellement, aucun livre n'a été ajouté à la liste des fournitures à acheter. Ainsi, aucun d'entre vous n'aura à prévoir un financement pour ce cours. En outre, cette matière ne figurera pas aux épreuves. Néanmoins, j'insiste sur l'aspect obligatoire de cette-ci. Il ne sera donc toléré aucune attitude négative. Et maintenant que vous vous êtes bien fatigués en hurlant, il est temps d'aller au lit, une belle année s'annonce." Conclut le vieil homme avec un sourire.

Loin d'être fatigués, les jeunes gens se pressaient bruyamment pour sortir de la Grande Salle, la nouvelle au cœur de toutes les discussions. Les Préfets, dont Ron et Hermione, accompagnèrent les premières années jusqu'à leurs maisons respectives, laissant Harry seul avec Neville, qui l'accompagna dans leur salle commune.

La table des professeurs se vidait également peu à peu. Toujours assise sur sa chaise, Jane fixait son verre comme pétrifiée. Snape l'avisa, avant de lui lâcher, goguenard :

"Vous êtes devenue plus impopulaire que moi, mes félicitations."

La Moldue ne répondit pas et vida d'un trait son reste d'hydromel avant de se lever et de prendre la fuite sans lui répondre. L'homme en noir marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de se raviser et d'aller se préparer pour son discours annuel de Directeur de Maison qui s'annonçait houleux.

* * *

**Couloirs de Poudlard, premier jour de cours, sept heures,**

Severus Snape détestait la rentrée. Il la redoutait à chaque fin de vacances, la maudissait la veille au soir, et se vengeait le jour venu. Chaque année, le même rituel s'opérait : il traumatisait les premières années pour le reste de leur scolarité, rappelait aux autres de le haïr, tentait d'établir un nouveau record de perte de points pour les Gryffondors au premier jour, et terminait la journée sur les rotules, devant un verre de brandy et une pile de retenues à administrer. Les années fastes, il se payait même le luxe d'envoyer un ou deux élèves à l'infirmerie pour crise d'angoisse.

Mais cette fois-ci, il eut quelques changements dans son programme : tout d'abord, il dut faire face à une horde de Serpentards particulièrement remontée. L'annonce faite par le Directeur avait fait bondir la quasi-majorité de ses élèves, la minorité se contentant d'être d'accord avec les meneurs. Son habituel discours de rentrée, qui durait précisément quarante-cinq minutes, s'était étiré jusqu'à deux heures vingt. Il n'eut pas même le temps de souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants, ni même de faire le rappel en règle des valeurs de leur maison. La veille, les plus âgés, dont naturellement Draco Malefoy et sa bande, s'étaient époumonés dans les cachots, arguant que Dumbledore avait définitivement perdu l'esprit et qu'aucune de leur famille n'accepterait qu'ils s'abaissent à suivre une telle matière. Ramener l'ordre dans les rangs demanda à l'espion des trésors de patience et de diplomatie. L'homme avait tablé son argumentaire sur la chance qu'avaient les Serpentards de vivre une pareille injustice et de voir autant d'autres élèves en accord avec leur réaction. L'idée était de laisser le nouveau Professeur Smith prouver à l'ensemble de la Communauté Sorcière qu'il y avait bel et bien un complot moldu visant à remplacer la "population de souche". Snape n'était pas particulièrement fier de rendre la tâche plus ardue à la jeune femme, mais sa position ne lui permettait nullement un compromis. Ragaillardis par la perspective d'utiliser cette nouvelle pour une future propagande anti-moldus, les Serpentards finirent par se calmer suffisamment pour entendre l'autre volet : à savoir la nécessité de "jouer le jeu", car un Serpentard ne fonce pas dans le tas comme un lion déchaîné. En d'autres termes, Severus n'avait guère dormi de la nuit, était passablement épuisé et, pour couronner le tout : il venait de tirer une flèche dans le dos de la jeunette qu'il s'évertuait à former.

Cette même jeunette qu'il retrouva assise à la table des professeurs, dans la Grande Salle, en train de jouer avec sa cuillère dans un bol de porridge, tout en lisant la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Jane semblait s'être habituée à la mode sorcière : elle portait une longue robe crème, doublée de brocard rose pâle. Manifestement, elle avait perdu patience devant le problème posé par les chignons et avait opté pour une longue tresse ramenée sur le côté. Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils, trouvant que la tenue, bien qu'élégante, faisait paraître la Moldue plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était, et risquait de la montrer trop fragile. Il ne fit cependant aucune réflexion et s'assit silencieusement à une chaise d'elle, se servant des œufs brouillés et des toasts beurrés. Sa collègue ne releva même pas la tête de son journal, ce qui vexa profondément l'espion qui toussota alors pour capter son attention. Peine perdue, Jane continuait de lire, sa cuillère ayant désormais réussi à creuser un trou dans son déjeuner. Severus se leva alors, saisi ses affaires, et se posta sur la chaise voisine, juste à côté d'elle. Il toussa une nouvelle fois.

"Bonjour Severus, vous devriez prendre du thé avec du miel. Claqua l'enseignante sans même lever les yeux du papier.

— Je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas perdu la parole justement.

— Vous voulez plutôt dire que vous vous demandiez si j'allais vous saluer ? Proposa Jane en repliant la _Gazette_.

— Cela paraît être la moindre des corrections, il me semble. Répliqua-t-il en relevant fièrement le menton.

— Sale nuit ? Ou bien vous êtes juste plus en forme que d'habitude ? Demanda Jane et repoussant son bol d'un geste las.

— Et là, qui est agressif ? Contra Snape en la regardant enfin droit dans les yeux."

La nouvelle professeur soupira et pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de se servir son troisième café matinal. Le Serpentard tendit sa propre tasse pour qu'elle le serve avant d'y glisser un carré de sucre, touillant lentement son breuvage en scrutant sa collègue.

"Je suis désolée, je suis fatiguée. Finit-elle par répondre.

— Je vous avais dit de ne pas boire autant.

— Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai très peu dormi, je suis extrêmement angoissée, excitée, et...

— Vous n'avez pas cours avant dix heures. Que faites-vous ici au lieu de rattraper votre sommeil ?

— J'avais tellement peur de ne pas me réveiller que...

— Que vous n'avez pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Vous êtes fraîche, en plus ! Nota l'homme en noir en avisant les cernes violets de la Moldue.

— Vous avez fini de m'interrompre ? Je sais à quoi je ressemble, je vous remercie. A croire que vous faites un concours avec le miroir du diable !

— _Le miroir du diable _? Releva Snape intrigué.

— Oui, cette saleté de truc magique qui m'insulte chaque fois que je passe devant. Et vas-y que je critique ta coiffure, et voilà que je me moque de tes poches sous les yeux... Cette chose va me rendre dingue ! Sept ans de malheur ou pas, je vais réellement lui balancer une chaise en pleine face, s'il continue !

— Attention, Jane. Ce n'est pas du tout une superstition moldue. Briser un miroir magique vous maudit réellement pour sept ans.

— ... Vous plaisantez ? S'étonna-t-elle en le regardant, curieuse.

— Loin de là. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils se permettent autant de familiarités ? Ils sont intouchables.

— Non... Vous vous moquez de moi, là.

— Essayez, vous verrez. Je suis certain que le Directeur sera ravi d'apprendre que l'on perdra la guerre à cause "_d'un miroir du diable brisé_".

— Et... Commença Jane en se demandant encore si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Et vous en avez un, Severus ?

— Ai-je une tête à me regarder dans le miroir ? Rétorqua-t-il avec un sérieux impressionnant."

La brune cligna des yeux en le fixant, sans répondre, avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui arracha un pincement de lèvres de la part de son vis-à-vis.

"Vous me charriez ! Ah. Merci Professeur de me changer les idées. Sourit-elle en buvant une gorgée de café.

— Je suis sérieux, Jane. Ne brisez pas cette horreur, déplacez-la. De toute évidence, vous ne passez pas assez de temps devant pour voir vos poches sous les yeux.

— Voilà, vous êtes on ne peut plus normal. Concernant les poches, je comptais demander à Minerva de l'aide. A moins que...

— Ne me prenez pas pour un Gryffondor, Smith ! Je n'ai pas non plus une tête à parler teint et maquillage."

Jane éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et ramena à elle son bol avant de commencer enfin à manger, l'appétit revenant avec la bonne humeur. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, à mesure que la table se remplissait peu à peu des autres enseignants. Les élèves arrivèrent en grappes pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, dans un calme propre à une rentrée. Beaucoup lancèrent des œillades mauvaises en direction de la table des professeurs. Plus précisément à l'attention de Jane. Severus ne s'étonnait guère de voir les Serpentards en tête des regards meurtriers. Cependant, il restait relativement stupéfait de découvrir que la nouvelle passait mal chez les autres. Même au sein des loyaux et gentils Gryffondors on pouvait trouver des jeunes qui prenaient très mal l'obligation d'assister au cours. Le mystère restait entier sur les raisons : la matière, ou l'ajout ? L'attention dont faisait l'objet sa collègue semblait assombrir son humeur. L'écrivain avait cessé de manger et reprenait ses sculptures alimentaires avec sa cuillère. L'espion leva les yeux au ciel, il détestait couver les gens, mais il était hors de question que ses efforts pour la former se révèlent inutiles.

"Essayez de vous détendre, Jane. Murmura-t-il en évitant au maximum de bouger les lèvres.

— J'aimerais vous y voir : je me prends en premier toutes les cinquièmes années. Avec les Serpentards et les Gryffondors les plus caractériels !

— Si vous survivez à ça, vous survivrez au reste.

— Mais il y a les plus fortes têtes. Et ils me haïssent déjà en prime.

— Ce n'est pas un mal, vous verrez.

— On voit bien que vous ne savez pas quel effet cela fait.

— J'ai cours avec ces mêmes Serpentards et Gryffondors dans une heure, si vous voulez tout savoir. Et l'école entière me hait. Ajouta-t-il en se fendant d'un sourire satisfait.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, Severus !

— Si. Avec celle de Minerva, ma classe est la plus disciplinée. Conclut-il en se levant. Ne vous en faites pas, Smith, je calmerai les Gryffondors en prévention.

— Comme si vous aviez besoin d'une excuse pour les martyriser. Répondit la brune en soupirant.

— Certes, mais je vais m'appliquer, je vous le promets." Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Jane sourit, et se resservit une nouvelle tasse de café avant de la prendre et de s'en aller à son tour. Il était urgent qu'elle se fume une cigarette. La jeune femme sortit donc dans le parc, grelottant à moitié devant le vent frais de septembre. Il était encore très tôt, et le soleil peinait à se lever, comme s'il était lui-même épuisé à l'idée de devoir éclairer toute une journée de rentrée. Cette pensée fit sourire la jeune femme qui tira d'un pan de sa robe sa boîte à cigarettes. Elle ne s'éloigna guère du bâtiment, cherchant un banc où trouver refuge pour boire en paix son quatrième café, tout en s'embrumant l'esprit. Elle se demanda vaguement si ce n'était pas une erreur que de fumer ouvertement dehors, imaginant la tête des élèves devant ce genre d'attitude. A dire vrai, elle ne savait pas réellement quel comportement elle devait avoir. Elle se replongea dans ses vieux souvenirs d'école, passant en revue les différents professeurs qu'elle avait eu, de la plus tendre enfance jusqu'à la faculté. Petite, elle classait les enseignants en deux catégories : les méchants qui donnent de nombreuses punitions, postillonnent à la face des élèves et ont des tics de langage ; et les gentils qui encouragent ou ont abandonné toute forme de discipline, laissant le loisir aux élèves de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Mais, devenue adulte, et étant confrontée directement à la question de l'éducation, elle changea de critères. Désormais, il y avait trois catégories d'enseignants : ceux qui étaient suffisamment respectés pour faire cours, ceux qui avaient renoncé, et ceux qui cherchaient avant tout à être copains avec les jeunes, quitte à faire ou dire n'importe quoi. Jane sortit une cigarette roulée de son étui et l'alluma, son regard s'abîmant dans les volutes de fumée. Snape marquait un point lorsqu'il évoquait le calme de sa classe, comme de celle de la Directrice Adjointe. L'un, comme l'autre, faisaient preuve d'une grande fermeté à l'égard des enfants, et savaient se faire respecter. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas particulièrement ses collègues, le peut qu'elle en savait lui permettait de se dire avec certitude que Binns, ou Trelawney devaient avoir quelques problèmes. La jeune femme s'imagina, pour l'énième fois, se présenter à ses nouveaux élèves. Elle s'essaya à différents discours, tentant d'anticiper les différentes réactions. Pendant presque deux heures, la Moldue disserta silencieusement sur les méthodes pédagogiques qui s'offraient à elle. Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant l'heure fatidique qu'elle se décida à opter pour les bonnes vieilles méthodes.

* * *

**Salle de cours d'Etude des Moldus, 10h00,**

Jane Smith était assise à son bureau depuis un bon quart d'heure. Elle avait fermé la porte de la salle de classe, et patientait tranquillement, en écoutant les élèves arriver derrière. Elèves bruyants, qui semblaient tout sauf "calmés par leur cours de Potions". Elle pouvait d'ailleurs les entendre discuter vivement au sujet de sa matière. Pourtant, elle s'interdit d'écouter, et cherchait par tous les moyens à se glisser dans la peau de son personnage. La brune n'avait pas fermé la porte par hasard, c'était un vieux tour qu'employait souvent son Professeur de Mathématiques en sixième année. Jane regarda l'heure sur l'horloge disposée dans l'angle à la gauche de son bureau. "_Encore un peu_..." Se dit-elle en scrutant les aiguilles. Elle patienta jusqu'à qu'elles indiquent qu'il était dix heures, passées d'une minute, et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Les élèves se turent immédiatement lorsque leur enseignante se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte. Instinctivement, ils s'inquiétèrent qu'elle ne les entende. Jane les observait, sans rien dire, posant son regard scrutateur sur de nombreux visages. Ce manège les mit considérablement mal à l'aise. Au bout d'une belle minute, le Professeur rompit enfin le silence :

"Manifestement, aucune maison ne sait ouvrir une porte. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix neutre. Le cours commence à dix heures tapantes, et non pas dix heures et une minute. Vous êtes en retard, en conséquence, les maisons Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor perdent chacune dix points."

Il eut un bruissement dans la masse d'élèves, qui se mua en protestations. Jane les étouffa en levant la main et en ajoutant d'une voix forte :

"La prochaine fois, cela sera dix points par minute de retard ET par élève. Allez vous asseoir, et je vous conseille de le faire en silence."

Les jeunes gens, éberlués, s'engouffrèrent dans la salle lorsqu'elle leur libéra le passage. La Moldue rejoignit son bureau et se posta devant les rangées de pupitres, prenant appui sur le meuble. Elle les observa s'installer avec beaucoup d'intérêt, notant qu'ils ne mélangeaient pas leur maison. Elle avait donc devant elle des ados, alignés en rang d'oignons selon la couleur de leur blason. Lorsqu'ils en furent à la regarder benoîtement, elle reprit :

"Avant de débuter les hostilités, on va commencer par l'essentiel : Je suis le Professeur Smith, et vous êtes les bienvenus en Etude des Moldus."

Le rang des Serpentards frémit légèrement, comme si les jeunes gens tentaient vainement de contenir un rire moqueur, mais la rédactrice n'en tint pas compte et continua :

"Vous avez constaté que mon cours se déroule par année. Vous formez donc un nombre conséquent de personnalités diverses. Plusieurs choses cruciales sont à garder en tête. Premièrement : Je ne tolère aucune insulte, ou manquement à la politesse. Manquez-moi de respect, et vous serez sévèrement punis. Manquez de respect à l'un de vos camarades, et il en sera de même. Deuxièmement : Vous le savez, je ne suis pas Anglaise, je n'ai cure de vos guerres inter-maisons. Je retirerai ou ajouterai donc des points aux élèves, pas à votre étendard. Troisièmement : Je n'exclus jamais de ma classe, il est donc inutile de chercher à se faire renvoyer dans l'espoir d'être dispensé de ma matière. En revanche, et c'est mon quatrième point : Je n'ai aucune limite concernant les punitions, et ne considère absolument pas la Coupe des Quatre Maisons comme étant un challenge important."

Jane marqua une pause pour observer la réaction de ses élèves face à son discours. Tous avaient un visage relativement neutre, mais ils semblaient être agités, comme attendant de pouvoir enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet. Elle poursuivit donc son introduction :

"L'Etude des Moldus a été jusqu'ici enseignée à des volontaires, et ce, de façon très aléatoire. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'examen permet aux professeurs de proposer le cursus de son choix. Mais, vous le savez depuis hier soir, désormais vous êtes obligés de suivre cette matière, ainsi...

— Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous imposer un cours inutile !" Coupa Draco qui ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Un vent de révolte commença à souffler dans la salle, Jane reprit appui sur ses pieds et s'approcha de la rangée des verts et argent :

"Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard, Monsieur...?

— Malefoy, Draco Malefoy. Répondit l'héritier en bombant le torse. Et vous pouvez me retirer tous les points que vous voulez, ce cours reste ridicule !

— Pour le moment, Mr Malefoy, je ne vous demande de vous taire et d'écouter, lorsque je voudrais votre avis, je vous le demanderai. A l'avenir, veuillez lever la main si vous souhaitez prendre la parole. Claqua Jane en inclinant poliment la tête et en retournant prendre appui sur son bureau. Je disais donc que ce cours étant devenu obligatoire, nombre d'entre vous n'ont aucune connaissance de la culture moldue. Nous allons...

— Et qui vous dit que ça nous intéresse ? Coupa une nouvelle fois le blond, déclenchant une vague de chuchotements mi-figue mi-raisin dans la salle.

— Dix points de moins pour Serpentard, Monsieur Malefoy. Et cela sera vingt de plus si vous m'interrompez une nouvelle fois." Rétorqua Smith en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cela fit rire Ron, qui prenait plaisir, après les deux heures de Potions, à voir cette "sale fouine" se faire rabattre le caquet. Malheureusement pour lui, le Professeur tourna son regard olive en sa direction :

"Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, Monsieur...? Demanda-t-elle en feignant de ne pas savoir qu'il était le fils de Molly Weasley.

— Heu... Ronald Weasley, Madame. Répondit le rouquin, les oreilles s'empourprant.

— Merci de ne pas vous moquer de votre camarade, Monsieur Weasley. Expliqua Jane, avant de s'adresser à l'ensemble de la salle. Est-ce que Poufsouffle et Serdaigle auraient également envie d'en perdre ? Non ? Je vais donc pouvoir continuer. Le terme "Etude des Moldus" est trop vague pour dire précisément ce qu'il englobe. La culture Moldue est vaste, comme toutes les cultures, d'ailleurs. Il y a tout un pan historique, un pan technologique, mais, également philosophique et artistique. Une raison pour laquelle vos cours se font dans ce grand groupe, et sont dispensés sur des plages horaires aussi importantes. Les plus logiques d'entre vous auront vu que seul le lundi ne dispose que de deux heures. Rassurez-vous, les matinées entières ou les après-midi passeront très vite. Au cours de cette année, vous n'allez pas vous contenter de noter bêtement ce que je dirai. Vous disserterez les uns avec les autres, vous utiliserez des objets moldus ; en d'autres termes : vous apprendrez à connaître cet univers. Et en guise d'introduction, nous allons nous intéresser tout bonnement à cette matière. Des questions ?"

Si quelqu'un était passé à ce moment-là dans les couloirs, il aurait cru entendre une explosion. Ce qui était, en fin de compte, sensiblement la même chose. Toutes les maisons criaient. Chaque élève tentant de se faire entendre par-dessus les hurlements des autres. Jane écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais se reprit rapidement, comprenant soudainement pourquoi Snape se plaignait en permanence de migraines. Elle laissa ses gosses s'époumoner, sans rien dire, et attendit que le silence revienne pour reprendre les choses en main :

"Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Puisque vous n'êtes pas assez matures pour savoir lever la main, nous allons faire comme à la maternelle : élève après élève. Vous, Miss...? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à une Poufsouffle aux bords des larmes devant son retrait de points.

— Abbot, Hannah Abbot, Professeur. Répondit la fillette d'une voix chargée de chagrin.

— Miss Abbot, avez-vous une question ?

— Non, Madame...

— Soit. Monsieur...? Continua Jane en passant à son voisin"

Cela dura cinq minutes, durant lesquelles l'enseignante demanda à chacun s'il avait ou non une question. Jusqu'à ce qu'une Serpentarde se décide à lever la main, s'attirant des regards mauvais des autres membres de sa maison. Jane s'approcha d'elle, et l'invita à parler :

"Miss Greendass, Professeur. Annonça la brune. Pourquoi ce cours nous est imposé ?"

Une dizaine de Gryffondors, dont Ron Weasley, s'empêchèrent de ricaner en s'imaginant déjà leur congénère punie. Pourtant, Smith lui sourit et hocha la tête :

"Excellente question, Miss Greendass, Cinq points pour Serpentard. Pourquoi ce cours vous est imposé ? Quelqu'un aurait une réponse à faire ?" Ajouta-t-elle à l'ensemble de la salle hébétée.

Ce fût Hermione qui leva la main, d'un bras plus incertain qu'à son accoutumée :

"Miss Granger, Professeur. Le Professeur Dumbledore a dit que c'était parce qu'il y avait de nombreux sorciers d'origine Moldue.

— Cinq points pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger. C'est une des explications possibles. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Jane en parcourant la salle du regard, jusqu'à ce que Draco lève la main.

— Est-ce que c'est parce que le Professeur Dumbledore est un amoureux des Moldus ? Demanda-t-il insolemment.

— Hmm. Non, Mr Malefoy, si c'était dû aux goûts du Directeur, cela serait un cours sur "_l'Etude des bonbons au citron_". Plaisanta la jeune femme en déclenchant une vague de rires.

— Harry Potter, Professeur. Se présenta-t-il après avoir eu la parole. Est-ce que c'est à cause du retour de Voldemort ?"

La simple évocation du nom du mage noir suffit à déclencher une foule de réactions violentes : des élèves frissonnèrent, certains se couvrant même les oreilles, d'autres commençaient déjà à remettre en question la parole d'Harry. Smith n'attendit pas qu'ils se calment cette fois-ci, elle se releva et beugla :

"Assez ! Vous perdez tous cinq points. Quant à vous Monsieur Potter, vous en regagnez cinq, car c'est un début de réponse. Cela dit, cela n'a rien à voir avec les rumeurs concernant son retour.

— Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs ! Je l'ai vu, j'y étais ! S'écria Harry en se relevant vivement. Voldemort EST de retour.

— Asseyez-vous Monsieur Potter, et cela sera dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour en débattre, et cela n'a d'ailleurs aucune importance. J'ai dit que c'était un début de réponse seulement. La question n'est pas de savoir si ce que vous dites est vrai ou non...

— Dumbledore le dit, lui aussi ! S'entêta le jeune lion, tandis qu'Hermione tirait la manche de sa robe pour qu'il s'asseye.

— Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor. Répliqua Jane sans même le regarder. La véritable question est "Que pose comme problème l'hypothèse de son retour ? Et quel rapport cela aurait avec ma matière ?"

— Miss Desford. Se présenta alors une Serdaigle blonde, au regard fuyant. L'important, c'est la politique de Vous-Savez-Qui à l'égard des Moldus ? Est-ce que c'est parce que cela interroge tous les sorciers sur ce qu'ils pensent d'eux ou des nés-moldus ?

— Excellent, Miss Desford ! Dix points pour Serdaigle ! On commence à toucher le nœud du problème. Continuons en faisant maintenant abstraction du mage noir, et demandons-nous si la question est récente..."

Les élèves réfléchirent un long moment, laissant à la jeune titulaire tout le loisir de les observer. Ils étaient vifs, plein d'hormones, de questions, et de caractère. Cela promettait d'être une année difficile, mais intéressante. Si le cours avait débuté dans de mauvaises conditions, désormais, même les Serpentards se prenaient au jeu et semblaient chercher des réponses. Après un débat interne intense, Neville se risqua à lever la main :

"Neville Londubat, Professeur. En fait, je crois que le sujet a toujours été là : en deuxième année, il y a eu une grande peur pour les nés-moldus du fait de la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets... Heu... Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce que c'est...

— Si, si, Monsieur Londubat, poursuivez. Intima Jane en se notant mentalement qu'elle aurait des questions à poser à Albus.

— Bien... Et donc, il y a eu cette question de la légitimité des nés-moldus dans notre communauté.

— Très bien, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Une autre idée ?

— La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Proposa Hannah, après avoir pris la parole. Tous ceux qui ont campé sur place, ont été confrontés à l'obligation de se faire passer pour des Moldus auprès du gérant du camping. Cela a donné des accoutrements très... Originaux. Termina-t-elle en faisant rire ceux qui s'en souvenaient.

— Bon exemple, Miss... Abbot ? Cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Bien, nous avons donc notre réponse. Complexe, je l'admets, mais complète. Quelqu'un saurait la synthétiser pour répondre à ce "Pourquoi l'Etude des Moldus est devenue obligatoire" ?

— Parce que nous devons être capables de nous adapter aux changements de ce monde ? Commença Ron, remis de sa précédente honte.

— Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

— Et parce qu'il est crucial d'apprendre à se connaître pour vivre en paix ? Continua un Poufsouffle joufflu.

— Cinq points pour Poufsouffle.

— Parce qu'il faut savoir pourquoi on les méprise ? Conclu Malefoy très sérieusement.

— Cinq points pour Serpentard." Récompensa Jane devant des élèves médusés.

Elle se redressa sur ses bras, et fit basculer ses fesses sur le dessus de son bureau, repliant ses jambes en tailleur.

"Toutes ces raisons sont bonnes. Elles répondent chacune à la question que vous vous posiez devant ma porte. Oui, vous devez savoir pourquoi vous les haïssez, et... Et ! Haussa-t-elle alors que les élèves commençaient à protester. Et chacun a le droit d'avoir ses opinions. C'est même la base de ce cours. Dans la culture moldue, on appelle ça un "dialogue". Ils étudient cela, la rhétorique et la réflexion, dans ce qu'ils nomment "Philosophie". En Grec : "Amour de la sagesse". Mais j'y reviendrai. La plus grande faiblesse du sorcier réside dans sa dépendance à sa baguette. Sans elle, il est incapable de faire du feu, de se déplacer, de communiquer. Un problème important pour une communauté qui se veut "au-dessus" d'une autre. Ce cours vous apprendra qu'il existe d'autres façons de faire, d'autres livres à lire, d'autres vies à mener, et qu'aucune n'est supérieure à une autre. Toute la question qui se pose à vous, jeunes sorciers, est de savoir ce que vous allez en tirer."


	12. Une raison de mourir

**Chapitre 12 : Une raison de mourir**

**Little Hangleton, Manoir Jedusor, le soir même,**

Lucius Malefoy n'était pas un homme foncièrement mauvais. C'était avant tout un homme d'affaires aristocrate au sens aiguisé de la Politique. En tout bon Serpentard qu'il était, Lucius Malefoy occupait une position influente au Ministère de la Magie, et ne reculait jamais devant l'usage de sa fabuleuse fortune pour servir ses intérêts. Sang-Pur, héritier d'une des plus anciennes et puissantes maisons sorcières, il était tout ce qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années pouvait rêver d'être : riche, puissant, beau, marié à une belle femme digne de son rang, et père d'un héritier prometteur. Mais Lucius Malefoy était également Mangemort, ce qui en faisait un homme n'étant pas foncièrement bon non plus. D'aucuns diraient « pragmatique », les plus mauvaises langues rétorqueraient « sournois ». Lui, en revanche, se définirait comme étant un homme faisant ce que tout chef de famille se devait de faire : assurer la survie de son clan.

Oh, ne nous y trompons pas : Lucius Malefoy croyait particulièrement à la suprématie des Sang-Purs, et en celle des sorciers sur toute autre créature magique. Mais Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas embrassé la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le but de répandre la mort et la souffrance sur son passage. Non. Lucius Malefoy s'était résigné à poser un genou à terre, parce qu'il savait que seul Lord Voldemort lui permettrait d'atteindre ses objectifs. Pour l'heure, ceux-ci n'étaient en rien en rapport avec le Ministère, ou même les quelques voies qu'il espérait glaner pour rentrer au Magenmagot. Droit comme un i, le visage dissimulé sous son délicat masque en argent ciselé, il attendait avec patience l'autorisation d'adresser la parole à son Maître. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, il souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui de réelles inquiétudes concernant son fils. Il avait foi en son jeune garçon, Draco était pourvu de tout ce dont un Malefoy avait besoin pour réussir dans la vie. Mais si l'enfant n'avait pas le calme de son père, multipliant de stupides altercations avec Potter et Weasley, l'héritier, bien qu'il l'ignorât, était la fierté de son aîné. Ce qui taraudait tant le patriarche concernait l'avenir de son fils, brièvement couché sur parchemin dans une lettre inquiétante qu'il reçut le matin de la rentrée. Oui, Lucius Malefoy, chef de la noble et ancienne maison Malefoy, s'inquiétait pour son premier né. Il n'était donc décidément pas un homme foncièrement mauvais.

La salle de réception du manoir Jedusor avait quelque peu changé de décoration. Depuis que le Maître des lieux avait recouvert toute sa pugnacité, la grande table et les chaises avaient été remises au centre de la pièce, à leur place, dépoussiérées, réparées, et alignées avec soin. Naturellement, l'immense fauteuil qui faisait office de trône pour le Mage Noir figurait à l'une des extrémités. Les épais rideaux élimés avaient été changés, au profit de lourdes tentures vertes, brodées de serpents argentés. La cheminée déversait tout autant de chaleur, mais n'était plus la seule source de lumière : de grands lustres garnis de bougies pendaient au plafond pour éclairer l'endroit. Cette salle était d'ailleurs, à l'exception de la chambre du Lord, le seul endroit restauré. Et Voldemort, ne pouvant résister à ses tendances dramatiques, avait fait preuve d'un goût des plus douteux concernant le style. On ne pouvait s'y tromper : c'était sa demeure, et il en était le Maître. Et si les Mangemorts s'asseyaient à la même table que leur Seigneur, au lieu de s'agenouiller devant un gigantesque trône de fer, c'était parce que Lord Voldemort aimait à leur rappeler qu'ils avaient choisi de le suivre. Tout comme il aimait à leur rappeler qu'il les _conviait à des réunions_. Même si le Mage Noir préférait user de la torture de la Marque, plutôt que d'envoyer un carton d'invitation au papier granuleux.

Il était vingt-et-une heures moins dix, et la plupart des Mangemorts du premier cercle étaient arrivés. Il s'agissait des hommes les plus capables, ceux qui s'étaient illustrés par leur talent dans un quelconque domaine, et avaient su satisfaire leur Maître. Il s'agissait également de ceux qui n'étaient pas morts, ou enfermés à Azkaban. En d'autres termes, était présent Lucius Malefoy, attendant que Severus Snape arrive pour débuter la réunion. MacNair, également du premier cercle, était actuellement en mission auprès des géants, les époux Lestrange, eux, étaient en prison, Barty Croupton Jr. était mort l'année d'avant. Quant à Queudver, ses services auprès du mage lui avaient valu de garder la vie sauve, ce qui était probablement le plus grand honneur auquel ce pauvre homme pouvait prétendre.

Un grincement de bois, derrière la porte de la salle, annonça le Maître des Potions. Il était vingt-et-une-heure, pile. Severus Snape n'arrivait que rarement en retard, et toujours pour une bonne raison. Il n'arrivait jamais en avance non plus. Lorsque Voldemort lui avait fait la remarque, des années auparavant, lui demandant « Pourquoi son Potionniste n'estimait pas nécessaire d'être plus tôt auprès de son Seigneur. », l'homme en noir avait rétorqué qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui léchaient les bottes de leur Maître, dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner leur médiocrité. Cette réponse avait fortement plu au Lord, et avait profondément vexé le chef Malefoy, qui avait cette fâcheuse manie des gens obsédés par le temps de toujours arriver avec dix minutes d'avance. Ainsi donc, Lucius passait depuis dix minutes pour un fieffé zélé, et lorsque la porte pivota pour révéler Snape, celui-ci passa une nouvelle fois pour le loyal serviteur.

« Mon Maître. Salua l'homme en noir en s'inclinant profondément à l'autre bout de la table.

— Ah, Severus ! Prends place à mes côtés. Siffla calmement Voldemort, en désignant la chaise à sa gauche. Queudver ! Cria-t-il à l'attention de la porte. Apporte-nous à boire ! »

Tandis que l'Animagus reparaissait dans la pièce, portant un plateau en cuivre sur lequel étaient disposés diverses bouteilles et verres, la réunion débuta par les banalités qu'affectionnait tant le sombre sorcier. Qu'ils soient trois pour tenir un conseil, ou vingt, Lord Voldemort aimait à questionner ses Mangemorts sur leur vie privée, leur demandant des nouvelles de leurs enfants, de leur épouse, ou de tout autre domaine intime. Les novices avaient généralement la faiblesse de croire qu'il agissait ainsi par intérêt pour leur personne. Seuls les vétérans ne s'y trompaient pas : en procédant de la sorte, leur Maître leur rappelait qu'il savait ce qu'ils avaient à perdre. Une sorte de menace perpétuelle. Lorsque Peter s'éclipsa enfin, Voldemort darda sur ses deux fidèles un regard perçant, avant de s'arrêter sur le masque de Malefoy.

« Retire-le. Ordonna-t-il, doucement. Et parle donc à ton Maître de ce qui torture ton esprit. »

Le blond s'exécuta, gêné de ne pas avoir su mieux dissimuler son appréhension. Après un rapide hochement de tête de la part du Seigneur Noir en direction de Snape, celui-ci en fit de même. Lucius saisit alors la tige de son verre entre ses mains délicates, et s'expliqua, d'une voix légèrement tendue par la colère :

« Draco m'a fait part d'un problème à Poudlard. Débuta-t-il en jetant à Snape un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

— Continue. L'intima son Maître.

— Il m'a fait porter une lettre ce matin même, m'informant de... Certains changements dans son programme scolaire. Lucius marqua une pause, buvant une gorgée de vin rouge. Dumbledore a imposé une classe particulière à tous les élèves. Conclut-il sibyllin en continuant de fixer ostensiblement le Professeur de Potions.

— Vraiment ? Severus, saurais-tu de quoi il parle, par hasard ?

— Oui, Maître, je tenais à vous en faire part aujourd'hui même. Il est heureux que le jeune Malefoy ait eu la même présence d'esprit. Salua Snape avec une voix respectueuse. Notre cher Directeur a décidé d'imposer l'Etude des Moldus à tous les étudiants de Poudlard.

— Il l'a annoncé hier soir, au dîner de bienvenue. Précisa Lucius d'une voix d'où perçait de l'indignation. J'ai reçu la lettre m'en avertissant ce matin, et j'ai passé la journée au Ministère pour...

— Que viens-tu de dire, Severus ? Interrompit Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

— Maître, tous les élèves de Poudlard sont obligés de suivre un cours sur les Moldus, désormais. Dumbledore l'a effectivement annoncé hier.

— Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as attendu que Lucius m'en parle ? Questionna le Fourchelangue, en sifflant dangereusement.

— Non, mon Maître. Dumbledore a gardé cela secret jusqu'au bout. Rétorqua Snape d'une voix égale.

— Il n'en a donc référé à aucun de ses enseignants ? Continua Voldemort sur son interrogatoire.

— Non, mon Seigneur.

— Pas même à l'Ordre du Phénix ?

— Non, mon Seigneur, cela serait fait ce soir. J'ai une réunion avec eux dans une petite heure.

— Et toi, Lucius, le Ministère n'en a donc pas entendu parler... ?

— Apparemment, si, Maître. Cela serait d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils ont imposé un nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Répondit Lucius en reprenant du vin. Dolorès Ombrage est son nom, elle est la Sous-Secrétaire du Ministre. Il a tenu à garder jusqu'au bout cette nouvelle. Lorsque j'ai fureté concernant l'Etude des Moldus, je n'ai rien appris de très probant, seulement qu'il s'agissait d'un accord entre Fudge et Dumbledore.

— Et que t'a dit Draco dans sa lettre ? Demanda alors le Mage Noir.

— Il m'a rapporté l'information, m'a demandé si Dumbledore avait le droit de faire ça, et ce qu'il devait faire.

— Le jeune Malefoy t'a-t-il fait part de ses inquiétudes, Severus ?

— L'ensemble de mes Serpentards l'a fait le soir même, Maître.

— Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

— Qu'un Serpentard devait toujours trouver son avantage à n'importe quelle situation. En l'occurrence, Maître, que cette folle manipulation de Dumbledore serait une aubaine pour notre cause. Répondit Snape en buvant pour la première fois.

— Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose, Severus ? Explosa Malefoy. Le vieux fou essaye de leur laver le cerveau avec ses bons sentiments ! Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'il essaie de faire ?!

— Reprends ton calme, Lucius ! Trancha sèchement son acolyte. Pour laver un cerveau, il faut qu'il y en ait un ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas des fans de Potter et de tous les Gryffondors. Quant à ceux qui méritent leur statut de sorcier, tu peux me croire, ils ont très bien compris ce que je leur ai dit ! »

Les deux hommes se regardaient en chiens de faïence, et alors que Lucius s'apprêtait à répliquer, il fut interrompu par le son glaçant du rire de Voldemort. Les deux sorciers se turent subitement, fixant sans comprendre leur Maître, qui était aux prises avec un rire démoniaque du plus bel effet. Lorsque son hilarité se tarit, l'homme à la face lunaire leur adressa un sourire carnassier magistral :

« Il doit être désespéré ! S'exclama-t-il ravi. Une propagande pro-Moldus ! Voilà tout ce que le grand défenseur de la Lumière a à proposer pour me tenir tête ? Un discours d'amour et de paix ? Ah ! Que va-t-il faire ensuite ? Demander la libération des elfes ?! »

Et il repartit à rire tel un dément. Lucius Malefoy le regardait penaud, tentant de dissimuler son ébahissement. Il s'attendait à ce que son Maître entre dans une fureur sans nom et décide de mettre un terme à cette injure pour Poudlard, et au lieu de cela, il semblait se réjouir de la nouvelle. Lorsque le Mage Noir se calma, il porta son attention sur le blond :

« Lucius, je veux que tu _soumettes_ à ton scribouillard, l'idée de faire un article sur ça. Ordonna-t-il.

— Vous voulez qu'il écrive à ce propos dans la Gazette, mon Maître ?

— Oui, il faut que les familles connaissent la fabuleuse idée du vieillard. Je veux un article complet, documenté, et précis. Lucius, je veux un article comme lui seul sait le faire.

— Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, mon Seigneur. Acquiesça Malefoy sans comprendre la raison de cette demande.

— Brillante idée, Maître. Commenta Snape en prenant une nouvelle lampée.

— N'est-ce pas, Severus ? Ainsi, nous agissons en Serpentards : en laissant les armes émoussées du vieux fou se retourner contre lui ! Savoura Voldemort. Maintenant, Lucius, j'espère que tu as des informations plus importantes à me communiquer... »

* * *

**Couloirs de Poudlard, au même moment,**

« Monsieur Potter ! Appela Jane d'une voix qu'elle voulait autoritaire. Que faites-vous à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs ? »

Harry s'arrêta subitement dans sa lancée, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre à sa destination. Il fut néanmoins soulagé que cela soit Smith et non Snape qui l'ait trouvé. Le jeune garçon n'aurait pas supporté le sarcasme de l'espion, qui lui aurait probablement retiré des points supplémentaires pour la forme. A bien y réfléchir, vu son premier contact avec la jeune femme, Harry n'était pas particulièrement persuadé qu'elle ne lui en retire pas. A lui seul, il avait réussi à faire perdre à sa maison trente-cinq points en l'espace de quelques minutes. Et si Hermione n'était pas intervenue, il en aurait perdu quarante de plus. Tout compte fait, le jeune Potter ne sut dire s'il était soulagé ou non que cela soit elle, et non le Directeur de Serpentard en face de lui. Tout à sa rancœur à l'égard de la jeune enseignante, il lui répondit en marmonnant d'une voix tellement étouffée, que Jane dû lui reposer la question :

« Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous me répondre en articulant, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle en se faisant l'effet d'être un de ces profs ringards faisant une fixette sur l'élocution.

— Je suis en colle avec Ombrage. Répéta-t-il, en baissant les yeux de honte.

— Vous... Mais comment diable avez-vous fait pour être collé le jour de la rentrée ? S'exclama Jane estomaquée, oubliant au passage de corriger le garçon sur l'omission du titre.

— Je lui ai dit quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Répondit-il avec insolence en la fixant avec défi.

— A savoir... ?

— Que c'est la vérité quand je dis que Voldemort est de retour. Continua-t-il en scrutant sa réaction.

— … Vous avez affirmé, à l'envoyée du Ministère qui refuse de vous croire, que le sorcier dont ils ont tant souffert et qui est censé être mort, est de retour ? C'est cela, Monsieur Potter ? Reformula la jeune enseignante en soupirant.

— Oui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais mentir et dire le contraire. Répliqua Harry d'une voix plus colérique.

— Potter... Vous pouvez _aussi_ vous abstenir de le clamer à tout bout de champs, et de vous faire coller bêtement, vous savez.

— Parce que c'est bête de tenter de les avertir, peut-être ?! S'enflamma le Gryffondor en perdant son contrôle.

— Votre ton, Potter ! Que vous soyez frustré, je le conçois, mais je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de votre punition ! Contra Jane en reprenant une voix autoritaire.

— Ou sinon quoi, Professeur Smith ? Cracha-t-il venimeux. Vous allez aussi me mettre en colle ? A moins que cela ne soit trop _bête_ pour vous, et que vous trouviez le retrait de points plus intelligent.

— En effet, Monsieur Potter, Acquiesça Jane en serrant la mâchoire. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Mais ce qui serait plus intelligent, serait que vous appreniez à vous calmer.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai l'air d'un _fou _comme ça ? Éructa Harry, totalement hors de lui.

— … Quoi ? Non... Vous... Tenta Jane d'une voix blanche.

— Pourtant, un ado _normal_ se fait bien retirer des points, non ? Il se rebelle ! Ça devrait rassurer tout le monde !

— Potter, vous n'êtes pas...

— Laissez tomber, je suis en retard ! Conclut-il la voix chargée d'émotion. »

Et Harry planta son enseignante au beau milieu du couloir, s'enfuyant en courant, de grosses larmes perlant à ses yeux. Jane resta une bonne minute seule, interdite, se repassant mentalement l'altercation. Soit, elle n'était pas une vraie pédagogue. Soit, elle n'avait jamais fait de stage d'éducatrice. Soit, elle ne se pâmait pas devant les bébés. Mais quand même, elle savait encore parler aux gens, non ? L'écrivain fronça les sourcils, touchée par l'émotion qui émanait du jeune homme, et mal à l'aise de l'avoir déclenchée. Elle repensa à son premier contact avec lui en classe, et il n'avait pas été probant. Même le jeune Malefoy, qui devait représenter son plus gros défi, avait su être plus discipliné... Quoique, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, le blond avait agi probablement en Serpentard et lui préparait peut-être quelque chose de pire. Non. Définitivement, Jane ne voyait pas où elle avait pu _merder_. C'est en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle ne comprenait plus les jeunes – signe flagrant de vieillesse – qu'elle rejoignit le portail extérieur de Poudlard où l'attendait le Directeur.

Elle le trouva en train d'admirer des fleurs blanches qui luisaient à la lumière de la lune. Une main posée sur sa barbe pour qu'elle ne s'emmêle pas dans les feuillages, l'autre caressant les pétales veloutés des plantes, Dumbledore ne ressemblait pas à un homme que l'on faisait attendre. Malgré son apparente décontraction, Jane se sentit penaude pour son retard, et baragouina des excuses. Le vieux mage lui sourit en retour, et cueillit une des fleurs avant de la planter dans le chignon de la demoiselle qui ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Elle se fit d'ailleurs vaguement la réflexion que si c'était Severus qui l'attendait, il aurait probablement fait l'inverse : lui _cueillir_ la tête pour l'accrocher aux fleurs. Mais Albus Dumbledore était un homme patient, qui aimait les petits bonheurs de la vie. L'attente, lui expliqua-t-il, avait été une formidable aubaine pour admirer ces si jolies pousses. Jane lui envia sa légèreté, et lui sourit en retour, avant de prendre son bras, et de se faire transplaner.

Sa troisième expérience avec le transplanage ne fut pas meilleure que les deux précédentes. A ceci près qu'elle ne tomba pas à la renverse, cette fois-ci. Se reprenant tant bien que mal, Jane attendit patiemment que Dumbledore lui tendît un parchemin. Mais il n'en fit rien, le 12, Square Grimmaurd était déjà visible. Le bâtiment, qu'elle avait vu autrefois dissimulé par la magie se tenait devant elle, comme s'il n'avait jamais bougé. Ils franchirent ensemble le portail et montèrent les trois marches qui menaient au porche, avant qu'Albus ne s'arrête pour plonger son regard bleu vif dans celui de son employée :

« Cela va bien se passer, Miss. Assura-t-il d'une voix douce. Les premières fois sont toujours une source d'angoisse.

— Disons que le premier contact n'avait pas été des meilleurs. Murmura l'enseignante gênée.

— L'échec ne correspond qu'aux actions dont on ne tire aucun enseignement. Le reste n'est qu'expérience. Répondit-il sagement. »

Jane acquiesça en silence, et emboîta le pas du vieil homme lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte. Le couloir était toujours aussi lugubre. Une nouvelle fois, seule la cuisine semblait être habitée. Jane frissonna plus intensément d'appréhension qu'à sa première visite. Ce soir allait être sa toute première réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une vraie réunion, à laquelle elle prenait part en tant que tout nouveau membre. Quand Dumbledore lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, sous forme de proposition rhétorique, la Moldue n'avait pas protesté, comprenant qu'elle ne serait pas plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et que cela serait pour elle l'occasion d'avoir les réponses à ses questions. Le vieux mage franchit en premier le pas, rapidement salué par de nombreuses voix. Avant de le suivre, elle avala une grande bouffée d'air poussiéreux, et se lança. Tous ceux qui étaient présents à sa dernière visite étaient là, en dehors de Snape, et des jumeaux. Minerva et Albus étaient de nouveaux ajouts. Molly était affairée à débarrasser la table du repas, Tonks tentait de ne pas renverser la pile d'assiettes qu'elle lui apportait, Lupin essayait de l'aider posant une main au-dessus de cette pile, et Arthur aidait en remplaçant les couverts par des verres et des bouteilles de digestif. Quant aux autres, ils bavardaient gaiement au sujet des vieux souvenirs de Sirius. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il vit Jane passer la porte, se leva avec souplesse pour aller la saluer sobrement, sa cuisante humiliation en tête.

« Jane ! Bien heureux de vous retrouver, prenez donc un verre ! Lui proposa-t-il en souriant largement.

— Merci, Mr. Black. Bonsoir, pardonnez mon retard. Salua la Moldue en adressant à l'ensemble un signe de tête.

— Miss Smith. Opina du chef Maugrey. Comment va votre fausse mère décédée ? Demanda-t-il dans ce qu'il semblait être sa forme d'humour.

— Elle semble aimer les pissenlits. Répliqua Jane, férue d'humour noir.

— Ne dites pas ça, ma fille ! Piailla Molly. Je sais bien qu'elle est inventée, mais c'est horrible de dire une telle chose ! A ce propos, votre vraie mère, elle se porte bien au moins ?

— Rassurez-vous, Madame Weasley, ma mère est en vie et en pleine santé. Merci, Monsieur Black. Ajouta-t-elle lorsque Sirius lui tendit un verre remplit de vin d'orange.

— Parfait, Sourit Molly, Que fait-elle ? Est-elle Moldue comme vous... ?

— A ma connaissance, oui. Répondit la jeune femme, gênée qu'on lui pose autant de questions sur sa vraie vie.

— Et que fait-elle dans la vie, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret ? Poursuivit la matriarche, tout en continuant sa vaisselle.

— Molly... Interrompit Minerva au grand soulagement de la brune. Je ne pense pas que Jane ait envie de parler de la vie qu'elle a laissée pour nous aider.

— Oh, oui, pardonnez-moi ma fille.

— Ce n'est rien... »

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa mère, au fait qu'elle ne lui avait envoyé qu'un pauvre sms lui disant qu'elle prenait des vacances et qu'elle la recontacterait plus tard. Elise Smith était très proche de sa fille, mais souvent absente du fait de son travail. Bien heureuse dans sa vie, avec son compagnon, son boulot et ses nombreux hobbies, la mère de Jane, bien que souvent absente physiquement, semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de son enfant. Et cela, Jane voulait l'éviter à tout prix concernant cette folle histoire. En quittant son monde, l'écrivain n'avait pas songé un seul instant au moment où elle devrait donner quelques explications. Et ses amis... ? Comment allait-elle se dépêtrer de ce mensonge ? La jeune femme réprima un violent tremblement, tandis qu'elle se demandait vaguement si elle les reverrait un jour. L'arrivée de Severus la tira de ses pensées lugubres. L'homme se glissa dans la cuisine, portant une robe austère noire qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Il hocha la tête dans une direction vague, comme pour saluer les autres membres, et s'assit sur une chaise vide, avant de se servir à boire. L'ensemble des adultes le regardaient faire en silence, le fixant ostensiblement. L'espion arqua un sourcil, avant de sourire d'un air goguenard :

« Oh, comme c'est touchant, vous m'avez attendu... Murmura-t-il sarcastique.

— Tout s'est bien passé, Severus ? Demanda doucement Dumbledore en prenant place à son tour.

— Je suis en vie, Albus, si c'est votre question. Oh, Miss Smith. Commença-t-il en tournant son attention vers sa collègue. Apparemment, vous aussi, ces cornichons ne vous ont pas encore tuée.

— Déçu ? Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

— Non, j'ai parié sur le deuxième jour. Dit-il en prenant une gorgée de vin d'orange, faisant pouffer de rire la demoiselle.

— Et si nous commencions ? Interrompit Maugrey d'une voix bourrue. »

Tous les membres prirent place autour de la table, se servant chacun quelque chose à boire, alcoolisé, ou non, tout en scrutant l'espion intensément, qui soupira.

« Il n'y avait que le premier cercle à la réunion de ce soir. C'est à dire Lucius et moi, puisque MacNair est auprès des Géants. Non, Smith, vos questions sont pour la fin. Coupa-t-il dans son élan l'enseignante qui s'apprêtait à intervenir. L'ordre du jour n'était pas clairement défini, mais Lucius a tenu à parler de votre intéressant choix de programme, Albus.

— Il est au courant ? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ?

— Comme tous les parents auxquels les enfants auront pensé à envoyer une lettre, Black. Oui, Lucius est au courant. Draco lui a fait parvenir la nouvelle ce matin. Je pense que vous savez très bien quelle a été sa réaction... ?

— Ça, ce Mangemort n'a pas dû aimer. Apprécia Maugrey en grimaçant.

— Non, et il en a parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Et comment a-t-il réagi ? Intervint Tonk, anxieuse.

— Il a ri.

— … Comment ça, « il a ri » ? S'étonna Minerva, déroutée.

— Il a ri. Il a penché la tête en arrière, étiré ce qui lui sert de lèvres, et a produit un crissement que l'on qualifierait de rire. Précisa Snape sans même lever les yeux de son verre.

— Tu te fous de nous ? S'emporta Sirius. Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous faire croire que Voldemort trouve _drôle_ le fait que l'Etude des Moldus soit obligatoire ?!

— A dire vrai, il trouve amusant de découvrir « l'arme émoussée de Dumbledore », selon ses propres mots. Il pense que cela ne peut que servir sa cause.

— Intéressant... Commenta le vieux Directeur en se lissant la barbe. Continuez.

— Il a demandé à Lucius de soudoyer Oaken pour faire un papier sur l'affaire.

— Oaken ? Craqua Jane. _Connor Oaken _? Le salopard qui use du point-virgule pour insulter tout le monde ?

— Celui-là même ! Opina l'ancien Mangemort.

— Qui est-ce ? Demanda Rémus d'une voix douce.

— Un pseudo-journaliste de tabloïds qui se croit au _Sun_, et pense être le prochain Hunter S. Thompson ! Cracha Jane en guise de réponse.

— Vous avez conscience qu'on ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que vous déblatérez, Smith? Commenta le potionniste.

— C'est quoi un tabloïd ? S'intéressa Tonks.

— Aucune importance. Coupa Alastor. Oaken travaille pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Et donc, il serait à la solde de Voldemort ?

— A la solde de qui paie, Maugrey. Mais effectivement. Et en l'occurrence, c'est Lucius qui va lui donner quelques liquidités supplémentaires. Le Ministère paie beaucoup moins qu'un Malefoy.

— Que cherche-t-il à faire, en demandant la couverture de cette nouvelle ? Intervint pour la première fois Kingsley.

— Il cherche à discréditer ma matière et la décision du Directeur. Expliqua Jane d'un air songeur. Il va probablement trouver le moyen d'expliquer à l'aide de statistiques que c'est inutile, voire que c'est une instrumentalisation de la jeunesse.

— Ah, Jane ! Enfin vous nous montrez que vous êtes une Serdaigle. Soupira Snape. Et que nous vaut ce soudain accès d'intelligence ?

— J'ai... J'ai été journaliste satirique. Je sais comment on écrit un pamphlet, et comment on manipule l'opinion de masse, Snape. Rétorqua-t-elle acide. Si j'étais lui, je veillerais même à interroger des parents, et à ne sélectionner que les plus virulents à l'égard de cette réforme.

— Vraiment intéressant...

— Albus, comment pouvez-vous trouver cela intéressant, alors que ce... Ce vaurien va une nouvelle fois vous faire du tort ? S'emporta Minerva, en rougissant devant le mot qu'elle allait employer.

— C'est une attitude qui nous est profitable, ma chère. Je préfère qu'il demande mon discrédit que sa délicate tête. Répondit le vieillard, en offrant un joli sourire à Jane.

— Ce Oaken, d'où sort-il ? Demanda Tonks.

— Sûrement un Serpentard, vu son caractère.

— Détrompe-toi, Black... C'est un ancien Gryffondor. Se délecta le Maître des Potions en souriant. Tout comme l'était Pettigrow si je ne m'abuse...

— Ferme-la _Snivellus_, ou je te jure que...

— Ça suffit tous les deux ! Coupa Molly de sa voix de mère autoritaire.

— Bon, et quoi d'autre, Snape ? Reprit Maugrey.

— Le reste concerne ce qu'Il cherche à obtenir... Répondit l'homme en avisant du regard le Directeur. »

La discussion s'arrêta soudainement, une nouvelle fois, Jane fut au centre de l'attention et la plupart la regardaient comme s'il était pour elle temps de partir. Seuls Severus et Dumbledore se fixaient, semblant avoir une conversation muette. La jeune femme n'apprécia pas être mise une nouvelle fois à l'écart, après qu'on lui eut spécifiquement imposé une nouvelle fois le transplanage. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et se décida à reprendre :

« Oui, et donc, Severus... ?

— Eh bien, ma fille... Commença Molly en choisissant avec soin ses mots. Vous-savez-qui essaie d'obtenir quelque chose qui est au Ministère. Quelque chose que l'Ordre garde.

— J'avais compris. Et donc, quelle est cette chose ? »

Un nouveau silence lui répondit, ce qui l'agaça davantage. Maugrey la jaugeait en pinçant les lèvres, McGonagall semblait hésiter, Tonks et Lupin regardaient à présent. Dumbledore, Kingsley également, et Sirius tentait de se retenir de lui répondre. Finalement, le Directeur hocha la tête, et Severus ouvrit la bouche pour commencer les explications lorsque la mère Weasley le coupa :

« Elle... Non, Albus. Je sais qu'elle prend part à tout ça, qu'on a dû la prendre avec nous... Mais il n'est pas _réellement_ nécessaire qu'elle sache tout.

— C'est _vous_ qui m'avez fait... Protesta Jane.

— Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ça pour tenir la classe avec ses gamins. Acquiesça Maugrey.

— Non, mais ça va le machisme, ici ? Je veux...

— Ce n'est pas comme si elle était un _vrai_ membre de l'Ordre, en plus. Continua Molly, en se fendant d'un pauvre sourire d'excuses.

— Non, mais ce n'est pas comme si je risquais une _vraie_ mort non plus. J'ai le droit...

— Et qui nous dit qu'elle ne cracherait pas le morceau, si elle était capturée ? S'inquiéta Maugrey.

— Mais je ne...

— Ça n'est tout de même pas si grave de lui en parler, si ? Tempéra Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la jeune femme qui perdait de plus en plus patience à force d'être coupée.

— Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de savoir ? Réussit à placer Jane.

— Mais... Mais parce que... Enfin, voyons... Ce n'est que temporaire... S'embourba la rousse.

— Comment ça, temporaire ?

— Mrs Weasley essaie de dire que votre séjour ici ne durera pas. Répondit calmement Kingsley.

— Et alors ? Pourquoi diable ais-je moins le droit de savoir ?

— Mais parce que vous êtes une Moldue ! Cria presque Alastor en postillonnant. »

La pièce devint soudainement glaciale. A présent, les membres de l'Ordre tentaient d'éviter son regard, mais n'y parvinrent pas, laissant tout le loisir à la brune de lire la gêne devant une telle évidence. Une boule de bile remonta dans sa gorge, et durant l'espace d'un instant, elle fut tentée de quitter cet endroit. Elle jeta un œil en direction de son collègue en noir, qui était occupé à garder toute son attention sur leur supérieur. Jane ravala ses larmes, et rétorqua, d'une voix chevrotante :

« Je n'ai exigé que _deux_ choses, Monsieur le Directeur. Dit-elle à l'attention du Mage Blanc.

— Je sais, Miss Smith. Soupira-t-il. Alastor, Molly, il suffit. Jane a tout autant le droit que vous de savoir cela.

— Mais Albus... Protesta Molly.

— Elle n'est pas seulement Professeur, et ce n'est pas l'objet de sa venue ici, souvenez-vous en. Contra Albus. Miss Smith, croyez-vous en la Divination ?

— Heu... Non. Mais je ne croyais pas en la magie, il y a encore trois mois, donc...

— En effet, la magie existe, la divination également. De nombreux voyants lisent à travers les étoiles, les cartes, les runes, les boules de cristal,...

— Albus. Coupa Severus. Elle a juste besoin de savoir que ça existe.

— Oui, vous avez raison. Donc, il arrive parfois que certains voyants aient des visions. Des prophéties.

— L'objet en question serait une prophétie, donc ? Comprit Jane.

— Tout à fait. Elle est gardée au Département des Mystères, un lieu du Ministère très spécifique, où sont, notamment, conservées les prophéties.

— Bien, voilà ! Tenta de conclure Molly en claquant dans ses mains.

— Mais pourquoi la voudrait-il ? Il ne devrait pas chercher à récupérer son ancienne force, plutôt ?

— A la vérité, Miss... Il a perdu son pouvoir tout comme la prophétie le disait. Précisa Albus, les yeux scintillants.

— Je... »

Jane s'interrompit, réfléchissant intensément. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur Voldemort. Rien de plus qu'elle n'avait appris dans les livres. Elle connaissait seulement les bases : le nom de ses adeptes, certaines de ses attaques les plus importantes, le nom de ses victimes, la chute...

« Attendez. Vous voulez dire que cette prophétie raconte la nuit du 31 octobre ?

— Pas tout à fait, Miss. La prophétie annonçait la venue d'une personne capable de le vaincre. Expliqua le mage.

— …Alors Potter serait ce gamin ?

— Cela aurait pu être un autre enfant, mais, oui.

— Comment ça, un autre ? N'importe qui ?

— Non. Coupa Snape d'une voix que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas. La prophétie mentionnait la naissance d'un enfant, né de parents particuliers, à une date particulière. Et... Et lorsqu'il l'a entendue... Il a choisi la famille Potter.

— Faisant de Harry, l'objet de la prophétie. Termina Albus, alors que toute l'assemblée était plongée dans de tristes souvenirs.

— Donc... Cela aurait pu arriver à un autre, mais, en gros, vous me dites que Potter est orphelin parce que Voldemort a cru qu'il s'agissait de lui ?

— C'est cela, Miss. Sourit Albus devant la vivacité d'esprit de la jeune femme.

— Et le garçon le sait, au moins ? »

A ce moment précis, Sirius fit un drôle de bruit qui ressemblait à un grognement de chien. Il l'étouffa par une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky, tandis que l'entièreté de l'Ordre du Phénix demeurait silencieuse.

« Albus, est-ce que le gosse est au courant de la raison pour laquelle ses parents sont morts ?! Redemanda Jane, d'un air choqué.

— Non. Répondit Snape d'un air dogmatique.

— Non, en effet, Jane, Harry ne sait rien à propos de la prophétie, il est encore trop jeune pour porter un tel fardeau. S'expliqua Dumbledore.

— Com... Comment pouvez-vous lui cacher une telle chose ? Ce petit a perdu ses parents parce qu'un psychopathe a cru dans les visions de Madame Irma ! S'emporta Jane.

— Dumbledore a raison, il est beaucoup trop jeune pour devoir affronter ça. Materna Molly.

— Et de toute façon, cela ne lui apporterait rien. Opina Maugrey.

— Mais il a le droit de savoir, c'était ses parents !

— Exactement ! Intervint Sirius. Et Harry est assez grand pour savoir, il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui dissimule la vérité.

— Harry _n'est pas_ James, quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre, Sirius ? Lui reprocha Mrs. Weasley.

— Je sais qu'il ne l'est pas, Molly, ne détourne pas la conversation. Harry est bien assez mûr pour...

— Il n'a que quinze ans ! Il est trop petit ! Tempêta la matriarche qui refusait de céder.

— Trop petit pour savoir la vérité, mais assez grand pour faire le tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Plaça Jane en déclenchant un nouveau silence gêné.

— ...Cela n'a rien à voir, il était forcé de participer au tournoi ! Déclama la rousse d'une voix blanche.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces excuses ? Trouvez-moi une bonne raison, une seule, de ne pas lui dire pourquoi sa vie est foutue ?!

— Voilà pourquoi nous ne voulions pas que vous sachiez. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Déclara Alastor de sa voix rocailleuse.

— _Quoi _? Je ne comprends pas, non pas parce que je suis une Moldue, mais parce que j'ai un minimum de bon sens ! Cria Jane furieuse. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait en penser, lorsqu'il apprendra que vous lui avez menti ?

— Harry comprendra... Assura Albus totalement confiant.

— Harry est un adolescent, Monsieur le Directeur. Ce qui est incompatible avec la notion de compréhension ! Mais merde à la fin, la Magie vous rend-elle tous stupides ou c'est la boisson ? Cracha Jane en sortant en trombe dans le couloir pour se calmer. »

Elle claqua la porte, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher le réveil de Mrs. Black qui se fit un plaisir de se mettre à hurler, à la plus grande stupeur de Jane.

« IMMONDICES, TRAITRES A LEUR SANG, SANG DE BOURBE ET CREATURES IMPIES. VOUS SOUILLEZ LA NOBLE ET ANCIENNE MAISON DES BLACK...

— Mais qu'est-ce que... Se demanda Jane en se précipitant vers la source des cris avant de tomber nez à nez avec le portrait maléfique.

— SALETE DE PETITE MOLDUE QUI SE PAVANE DANS LA NOBLE ET ANCIENNE...

— De quoi vous m'avez traitée, là ? S'emporta la jeune femme, ravie de pouvoir passer sa colère sur quelqu'un.

— ENGEANCE DE LA MEDIOCRITE ! PESTILENCE DE L'HUMANITE, TU OSES TE TENIR DEVANT MOI ET M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE ?

— Je rêve, c'est un portrait de bonne femme hystérique qui est en train de m'insulter, POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS ? Commença à hurler à son tour la nouvelle Professeur.

— JE SUIS LA MAITRESSE DE CETTE MAISON, POURRITURE INDIGNE DE SERVIR UN ELFE.

— VOUS N'ETES SURTOUT QU'UNE VIEILLE BIQUE BRAILLARDE !

— PETITE PESTE ARROGANTE, QUI DONC CROIS-TU ETRE POUR ME TRAITER DE LA SORTE. JE SUIS...

— VOUS N'ETES QU'UNE GROSSE SORCIERE, SI GROSSE QU'ON A DU L'IMMORTALISER DANS UN FORMAT HISTORIQUE ! Répliqua Jane ravie de sa répartie, alors que les sorciers sortaient de la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

— Severus, Demanda le Mage Blanc, ramenez-la.

— RESIDU DE FOND DE CHAUDRON, JE T'INTERDIS DE...

— Bien, Monsieur le Directeur. Acquiesça Snape en empoignant la jeune femme et en la traînant dans la rue.

— TU POURRAIS ME L'INTERDIRE SI T'ETAIS PAS COINCEE DANS UNE CROUTE MINABLE ! Continua Jane, sans sembler se rendre compte que l'espion la portait à moitié et s'apprêtait à les faire transplaner. »

Le retour fut calamiteux. Les tourbillons du vortex magique lui donnèrent la nausée. Combinés à l'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré, à sa fatigue, et à son angoisse, cela la fit vomir à l'arrivée. Ils atterrirent donc devant le portail de Poudlard, Jane accroupie en train de rendre son repas, tandis que Snape patientait. La Moldue crachotait, reniflait, le goût de la bile aux lèvres, mêlé à celui des larmes qui n'en finissaient plus de rouler sur ses joues. Lorsque sa crise de vomissements se calma, elle s'écarta de la flaque poisseuse et s'allongea sur le dos, non loin des fleurs qui avaient intéressé tantôt le Directeur.

Severus était épuisé par sa rude journée. Il s'était levé tôt, avait enseigné jusqu'à dix-huit heures, et avait enchaîné ensuite deux réunions éprouvantes. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher. L'homme hésita un instant à planter ici sa collègue, avant de se raviser lorsqu'il l'observa. Jane avait le visage rivé sur les étoiles, continuant de pleurer en silence. Il soupira, sentant une pointe de pitié l'étreindre, et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils restèrent un long moment côte à côte en silence. Lorsque Snape voulut lui proposer quelques mots de réconfort, il se rendit compte qu'elle ronflait.


	13. La revanche du Blaireau

**Chapitre 13 : La revanche du Blaireau**

C'était épouvantable. Elle avait l'impression qu'un géant lui compressait le crâne entre ses deux mains, de part et d'autre de son visage en appuyant violemment sur son front. Ses yeux brûlaient, et ses paupières étaient soudées l'une à l'autre par de petites croûtes formées durant la nuit. Pour achever le tableau, sa bouche était pâteuse, et elle sentait que son menton collait, signe qu'elle avait largement bavé. C'est dans cet état effroyable que Jane se réveilla le lendemain, totalement groggy par sa malheureuse expérience nocturne. Durant l'espace de quelques minutes, elle se crut dans sa chambre, à Londres, prête à se réveiller par le café-clope rituel. Sa main se promena sur la table de nuit, à la recherche de son smartphone pour voir l'heure et les messages, mais elle ne trouva rien. Jane maugréa, et rejeta les couvertures pour se redresser dans son lit, mais sa tête tournait, et elle eut l'impression d'être aspirée par son matelas. Retombant mollement allongée, une migraine faisant office de casque, la jeune femme appela Merlin d'une voix plaintive. Aucun miaulement, pas un ronronnement, ni même le son de pattes se déplaçant sur le carrelage. La Moldue se redressa alors, paniquée de ne pas trouver son chat à son chevet de mourante, et fut soudainement frappée par la réalité : Elle n'était pas chez elle, et Merlin découchait depuis plusieurs semaines. Les souvenirs de la veille l'assaillirent, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique, la brune se sentit incroyablement seule et désespérée. Elle avait cours ce matin. A quelle heure ? Avec quelle année ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, et s'en moquait. A dire vrai, la demoiselle ne voulait plus jouer à la sorcière, elle ne voulait plus croiser ces gens désagréables qui l'insultaient en permanence, et plus encore : ne voulait plus tenter de comprendre ce monde. Alors Jane s'enroula dans ses draps en position fœtale, et décida qu'ils pouvaient tous bien aller se faire voir.

Severus Snape n'était pas un homme qui aimait materner les gens. Bien au contraire. Il considérait que quiconque n'était pas en mesure d'assurer sa propre survie ne méritait pas d'exister. Une sorte de sélection naturelle en somme. Il n'avait d'ailleurs de cesse de se répéter depuis la veille qu'il n'était absolument pas contraint de s'occuper de cela. Il aurait très bien pu ignorer le problème, et laisser Minerva ou Albus s'en charger. Cela n'était pas de son ressort. Après tout : en quoi cela l'affectait-il ? Depuis qu'il avait fini son petit-déjeuner, et qu'il s'était mis en tête de se diriger dans les appartements de sa collègue, l'espion se répétait en boucle toutes les raisons qu'il avait de passer son chemin. Et il en avait ! Tout comme il en avait eu de nombreuses de ne pas rester avec elle, le soir précédent, et encore moins de la coucher dans son lit.

« Alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes à pousser tes pas dans sa direction, hein Severus ? Lui demanda mentalement sa petite voix.

— Parce qu'il est hors de question que mes efforts soient vains sous prétexte qu'elle a un moment de faiblesse ! Se répondit-il.

— Comme c'est touchant. S'acharna sa voix maléfique. Et quelle est la prochaine étape ? Aller border Potter la prochaine fois que tu lui enlèveras des points ?

— LA FERME ! Cria Snape, cette fois-ci à voix haute. »

Le malheureux Poufsouffle de première année qui passait là, se tassa sur lui-même et baragouina des excuses pour la forme, persuadé que l'homme en noir s'en prenait à lui parce qu'il venait de demander son chemin à un portrait. Severus lui lança un regard mauvais, et lui retira cinq points pour son « incapacité à se repérer dans le château après un jour de cours ». Le Poufsouffle s'éclipsa en larmes, comprenant alors que les rumeurs sur l'effroyable Maître des Potions n'étaient pas infondées. Snape, quant à lui, s'attendit à ce que la vilaine voix le taquine à ce sujet, lui soumettant l'idée d'aller s'excuser, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il reprit donc sa route dans un silence mental mérité, et arriva bien vite devant la porte des appartements de la Moldue. Il rassembla son courage, écarta sa fierté, et frappa.

Aucune réponse. Il redonna deux coups supplémentaires, plus secs et plus forts. Toujours rien. Il s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin, se disant qu'il avait essayé, lorsqu'il sentit la petite voix ricaner dans sa tête, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. D'un tempérament orgueilleux, Severus Snape décida de donner tort à sa conscience, et ouvrit la porte par simple esprit de contradiction. Il se retrouva donc dans le salon, seul, à tendre l'oreille et à espérer que la jeune femme soit éveillée. Les accès à ses quartiers se faisaient sans mot de passe, seuls le Directeur, Minerva, Jane et lui-même pouvaient y entrer. L'espion s'attendit donc à tomber nez à nez avec l'un de ses collègues, mais n'eut que la cheminée crépitante comme compagnie. Il avisa l'heure sur la pendule en bois, sept-heures-cinq, et grommela. Jane n'était manifestement pas prête.

L'homme se dirigea donc droit vers la chambre, ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper, et l'ouvrit en trombe. Dans le lit, une masse informe de couvertures remua en gémissant.

« Smith ! Débout, vous allez être en retard ! Tonna le Maître des cachots.

— Hmmpf...

— Smith, levez-vous, allez vous laver et vous habiller, vous avez cours à huit heures.

— M'en fou, j'y vais pas. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix bougonne. »

Severus arqua un sourcil de surprise et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucune phrase ne lui vint en tête. Il avait l'habitude de devoir gérer de nombreuses situations critiques. Des élèves récalcitrants totalement gouvernés par leurs émotions, des collègues de mauvaise humeur avant le café, son Directeur d'une insupportable bonne humeur tous les matins, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Black, Potter,... mais ça... Ça, il n'y était pas préparé.

« Comment ça, vous n'y allez pas ? Demanda-t-il légèrement désarçonné.

— J'y vais pas. J'suis pas une sorcière, j'ai rien à faire ici, donc j'y vais pas ! Répliqua la jeune femme en s'enroulant plus encore dans ses draps. »

C'était exactement ce que l'ancien Mangemort redoutait : qu'elle décide de les laisser tomber. Oui, Severus Snape ne maternait personne. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être fin psychologue. La veille au soir, Jane s'était montrée extrêmement touchée de la façon dont l'Ordre la percevait et la traitait. Et, bien qu'il comprenne les inquiétudes des autres membres concernant les facultés de la Moldue à s'en sortir seule, Snape savait au fond de lui qu'ils lui avaient fait un mauvais procès. Si d'aventure elle décidait de repartir, l'homme savait qu'Albus ne se résoudrait jamais à la retenir contre son gré. Et quoi qu'en pensait l'Ordre, la brune renfermait une magie du sang ancienne sur laquelle ils comptaient. Et ça, Moldue ou non, cela faisait de la fillette un pion utilisable sur l'échiquier. Il ne se démonta pas, bien décidé à la remettre d'aplomb.

« Smith, Commença-t-il plus doucement, Ce qu'il s'est passé hier...

— Laissez-moi tranquille.

— Smith...

— J'ai dit : Foutez le camp, Snape. »

Severus se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de l'envoyer royalement chier, et inspira longuement. Il s'avança dans la pièce, suffisamment pour s'asseoir près de la boule de draps qui lui faisait office d'interlocuteur.

« Jane, Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois d'un ton conciliant, Vous ne devez pas prendre pour vous l'attitude de l'Ordre.

— Vous avez raison. C'était probablement adressé à une autre « Moldue » que mon incompétence m'aurait cachée ! Cracha-t-elle, toujours emmitouflée.

— Non. C'était effectivement de vous dont il était question. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que...

— Vous tracassez donc pas. C'est le vieux qui vous envoie ? Vous pouvez lui dire que quand j'aurai décidé de me lever, cela sera pour rentrer chez moi.

— Jane, vous ne pouvez pas...

— Et je veux que Merlin me revienne ! C'est mon chat, pas le vôtre ! Acheva-t-elle légèrement émotive.

— Jane... J'apprécierai...

— Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, dégagez maintenant ! »

L'homme en noir se tendit imperceptiblement, tenta de contrôler l'accès de colère qui menaçait d'exploser, compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête, tenta de se lister des ingrédients totalement inutiles dans des potions, puis capitula quand il sentit une veine palpiter sur sa tempe. Il se redressa d'un bond, sortit sa baguette et la pointa dans la direction de la boule, avant de lancer un sort. Cela eut pour effet de repousser les couvertures près de la commode, laissant une Jane choquée, drapée dans son pyjama _Batman_. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse protester, il se pencha sur elle pour lui plaquer une main sur la bouche, la défiant de sa baguette :

« Ça suffit, jeune fille ! Lui asséna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Je vous avais prévenu que cela ne serait pas facile. Vous avez choisi de nous suivre en connaissance de cause ! Maintenant, vous avez des responsabilités, et vous seriez bien avisée d'en prendre conscience. Oui, vous n'êtes qu'une Moldue. Oui, ils vous méprisent et vous infantilisent. Mais que croyez-vous ? Que sous prétexte qu'ils se battent contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'ils défendent l'accès à l'éducation des Nés-moldus, ils vous traiteraient comme une égale ? N'avez-vous donc pas compris comment l'Homme fonctionne ? Avez-vous remarqué la place des autres créatures magiques dans notre monde ? Des créatures dotées pour certaines de pouvoirs égaux, voire supérieurs aux nôtres, et qui pourtant, sont considérées comme des sous-êtres... ? Alors vous, dépourvue de magie, vous vous attendiez _à quoi_ ? »

Jane le regarda interdite, la bouche obstruée par l'immense main de son collègue. Ses yeux luisaient de larmes, et elle luttait contre une sourde colère et un profond sentiment d'injustice. L'espion sembla le comprendre, comme il semblait toujours tout deviner de ses pensées et ajouta :

« Vous n'avez rien à prouver, Jane. Vous avez seulement un rôle à remplir. Toute la question est : serez-vous à la hauteur, oui ou non ? Le reste, leur avis à votre sujet, votre absence de magie tout cela n'est qu'accessoire. Avez-vous besoin d'une baguette pour aller vous préparer ? » Demanda-t-il en attendant une réponse. La jeune femme hocha négativement de la tête. « Bien. Avez-vous besoin d'une baguette pour enseigner votre matière ? » Nouveau hochement. « Bien ! Et avez-vous besoin d'une baguette pour être une héritière ? » Jane sembla hésiter, mais fit « non » une nouvelle fois de la tête. « Alors, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites encore dans votre lit, Professeur Smith ? »

Il retira alors sa main, laissant sa cadette le regarder comme s'il était stupide. Elle se redressa sur son séant, et ramena ses jambes contre son torse avant de lui répondre.

« Je ne veux plus le faire. Bouda-t-elle.

— Moi non plus, je ne veux plus être Mangemort, Jane.

— Vous n'êtes pas...

— J'aurai toujours la marque. Tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vivra, je resterai son esclave.

— Ce n'est pas pareil, je n'ai pas pris une décision stupide, moi... Objecta-t-elle en regrettant immédiatement ses mots devant le regard furieux que lui lança son comparse.

— Parce que vous croyez que prendre la Marque était plus stupide que de suivre deux inconnus dans une guerre ?

— Ce n'est pas pareil ! Je vous ai suivi par devoir, pas par soif de pouvoir.

— Par _devoir_ ? Vous êtes venue par soif de connaissances, Jane. J'ai pris la Marque pour les mêmes raisons.

— Vous ne pouvez pas comparer ! S'offusqua-t-elle en se levant soudainement. Vous êtes probablement devenu Mangemort pour devenir intouchable, pour vous venger, ou pour avoir le pouvoir de le faire. Moi je...

— Vous, vous avez fui comme moi une vie que vous méprisez. La coupa-t-il en lui adressant un regard pénétrant. Personne ne laisse tomber une vie heureuse, Miss. Vous êtes venue pour vivre autrement. Parce que vous ne supportiez plus d'être victime de votre quotidien.

— Je vous interdis de juger ma vie, vous ne savez absolument rien de...

— Je sais que vous n'avez pas hésité, Jane. Pas plus que je n'ai hésité moi-même il y a plus de quinze ans.

— Mais vous avez changé d'avis, non ? Vous êtes devenu membre de l'Ordre.

— Oui, et après ? Suis-je débarrassé de cette Marque ? Gronda-t-il en relevant la manche gauche, pour exposer son tatouage. Suis-je dispensé de courbettes, de tortures, de meurtres et autres abominations, Jane ?

— Severus, je...

— Taisez-vous. Tout se paie. Parce que j'ai fait des choix, je dois les assumer. Et vous en ferez de même.

— Je n'ai pas choisi d'être une foutue héritière ! Se plaignit-elle en s'écartant du lit.

— Non. Mais vous avez choisi d'enseigner quelque chose à ces gosses. Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser tomber. »

La Moldue recula de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce que son dos ne touche le mur. Elle se sentie acculée. Plusieurs fois, elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle fronça les sourcils de colère :

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire du chantage ! Piailla-t-elle.

— Et vous ? Vous croyez que vous avez le droit d'en faire à vos élèves ?

— Non, ce n'est pas à eux...

— Partez, et ce sont eux qui paieront. Lui assura-t-il en se relevant pour la rejoindre.

— Comme si ce que je pouvais leur dire allait changer quelque chose ! Vous n'y croyez pas vous-même.

— Je n'ai pas grand espoir, en effet. Acquiesça l'homme en noir, avant de lui prendre le menton dans la main pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Mais si vous partez, je suis certain que vous ne supporteriez pas le doute qui s'ensuivra. Vous retournerez à votre vie que vous détestez, en vous demandant chaque jour si vous ne les avez pas condamnés. Maintenant que vous savez, vous ne pouvez plus ignorer qu'un jour, vous auriez pu aider – à votre niveau – à gagner une guerre. »

Il la lâcha et s'écarta, la toisant d'un air vainqueur. La jeune femme baissa la tête, et soupira.

« Je vous déteste. Murmura-t-elle, en se passant une main tremblante sur le visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

— Gentille Gryffondor. Susurra l'homme en noir, la main sur la poignée.

— Allez vous faire foutre, Snape ! Cria la Moldue depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. »

L'espion lui sourit, satisfait, et s'éclipsa.

* * *

**Jeudi 5 septembre, 8h, salle d'Etude des Moldus,**

Le souvenir de son altercation avec l'Ordre du Phénix était toujours aussi présent, mais les paroles de Snape lui permirent de se remettre en selle. Pleine de doutes et de ressentiment, Jane s'était donc résolue à se remettre au travail, décidant qu'elle ferait désormais les choses à SA manière. Heureusement pour elle, les premières années étaient les plus faciles à gérer, aussi, la jeune femme put souffler quelque peu avant sa deuxième session avec les cinquièmes. Ce cours, préparé depuis longtemps, était un véritable test pour elle et ses élèves. Pour le réaliser, elle dut commander un certain nombre d'équipements et d'objets moldus.

Jane terminait d'empiler une des chaises dans le fond de la salle lorsqu'elle entendit que l'on frappait timidement à la porte. L'enseignante jeta un regard en biais à l'horloge, qui indiquait bien qu'il était huit heures tapantes, et sourit. Elle se dirigea donc en direction de la porte et l'ouvrit sur une masse d'élèves sagement ordonnés.

« Bonjour à tous ! Entrez donc. » Les salua-t-elle en souriant.

Les élèves des quatre maisons s'engouffrèrent dans la salle en silence, trop anxieux à l'idée de perdre inutilement des points supplémentaires. Jane se félicita du calme qu'elle avait réussi à imposer si vite. Snape avait définitivement raison : rien ne valait la répression. Elle s'installa contre son bureau, et observa attentivement ses étudiants. Tous regardaient sans comprendre la pièce pratiquement vide. Avant leur arrivée, le Professeur avait entièrement repoussé les tables et les chaises tout au fond, et avait installé un grand rideau au milieu, masquant l'objet de leur cours. Les adolescents la fixaient désormais, gênés, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire debout. Jane leur sourit, et se saisit d'une pile de post-its et de stylos, avant de leur donner une explication :

« Bien, avant de commencer, je vais vous demander de prendre chacun un de ces carrés de papier, et un de ces stylos. Ce sont des post-its, Ajouta-t-elle en les distribuant. On peut écrire sur l'une des faces, comme vous le voyez, et l'autre est enduite d'une substance qui permet de coller et de décoller pratiquement à volonté le papier. Quant aux stylos, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est la version évoluée de vos plumes et encriers. Regardez attentivement dans le tube, vous verrez que l'encre est intégrée, ce qui est beaucoup plus pratique.

— C'est moldu ? Demanda Seamus sans lever la main.

— Oui, Monsieur-je-fais-perdre-cinq-points-à-Gryffondor. Acquiesça Jane en souriant, tandis que Seamus la maudit intérieurement. C'est un cours sur l'Etude des Moldus, cela semblerait logique que vous utilisiez deux ou trois choses de leur monde.

— On ne peut pas utiliser simplement nos plumes ? Proposa une Serpentarde, toujours en prenant la parole librement.

— Non. Et cinq points de moins pour Serpentard. Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas oublié les règles qui régissent ce cours en à peine deux jours, car cela serait dommage vu que nous allons passer quatre heures ensemble. Ce qui vous donne tout le loisir de faire passer vos points de maison en négatif. Ajouta-t-elle en leur décochant un sourire sadique.

— Comme si Snape ne nous suffisait pas ! Souffla Ron à Harry mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter que la jeune femme ne le voie.

— Maintenant, Reprit Jane en s'adressant à sa classe, Vous allez noter votre nom et votre maison sur ce post-it.

— Et comment fait-on sans table ? Se permit Draco d'une voix traînante. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous n'avons rien pour écrire.

— Monsieur Malefoy, vous disposez de vos mains pour ce faire. J'aurais pu ajouter votre tête, mais, manifestement ce n'est pas le cas, puisque vous avez oublié de demander poliment la parole. Heureusement que je ne suis pas autant étourdie : cinq points de moins pour Serpentard. Termina-t-elle en faisant virer au rouge le blond. »

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que le cours avait débuté, et l'avalanche de retraits de points commençait. Serpentards et Gryffondors digéraient plutôt mal les méthodes d'éducation de leur nouvelle enseignante. Et tandis qu'ils boudaient, les autres cherchaient du regard une solution à leur problème. Jane leva les yeux au ciel, et se décida à les aider :

« Par Merlin... Ecrivez donc par terre, sur un mur, ou sur le dos de votre voisin ! Ce n'était pas un test, alors détendez-vous un peu et réfléchissez ! »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, soulagés qu'on leur dise quoi faire. La brune, elle, se tassa sur son bureau en les regardant d'un air médusé. Ils n'étaient décidément pas futés. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous écrit leur nom sur le papier, elle contourna son bureau et l'ouvrit.

« Bien, maintenant, veuillez sortir vos baguettes et coller le post-it dessus. Ensuite, donnez-les-moi.

— Quoi ? Protesta Parkinson d'un air scandalisé. Pourquoi nous prenez-vous nos baguettes, vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

Cela déclencha une vague d'approbation générale. Les quatre maisons semblaient toutes particulièrement réticentes à l'idée de se séparer de leur bout de bois. L'enseignante commençait à perdre patience, l'heure avançait, et ils n'avaient même pas commencé la leçon.

« CA SUFFIT ! Cria-t-elle pour couvrir la vague de rébellion de ses élèves. Vous me donnez tous votre baguette sans discuter, ou vous ferez chacun perdre vingt points à vos maisons, et serez en retenue pour rattraper le retard que vous nous faites prendre. Vous me fatiguez les mômes, alors on se met au travail, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Les Poufsouffles furent les premiers à se mettre docilement en rang devant son bureau pour déposer avec diligence leur précieux instrument. Suivirent les Serdaigles, quelque peu intrigués, puis les Gryffondors, non sans chuchotements, et enfin les Serpentards qui capitulèrent de mauvaise grâce.

« Notre Directeur en entendra parler ! Menaça le jeune Malefoy d'un air de défi lorsqu'il posa la sienne sur le bureau.

— Oh, mais j'y compte bien, Monsieur Malefoy. Je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi de savoir que ses serpents ne sont pas assez _malins_ pour savoir quand se taire. Contra la Moldue en lui adressant un regard perçant. Rassurez-vous, Ajouta-t-elle à l'ensemble de la classe, Je vous les rendrai à une heure. En attendant, pour aujourd'hui, vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin ! »

Jane se leva après avoir refermé le tiroir dans lequel elle avait rangé toutes les baguettes et s'approcha du rideau.

« La dernière fois, nous avons parlé longuement de ce qu'était ce cours. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer concrètement l'Etude des Moldus. Mais avant de parler d'électricité, de prises, ou que sais-je, comme le font traditionnellement les enseignants, je voudrais vous voir aborder les bases. A votre avis, lorsque je dis ça, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Leur demanda-t-elle en souriant. »

Les élèves se tournèrent les uns vers les autres sans comprendre, chuchotant et s'interrogeant discrètement. Finalement, Padma Patil leva la main :

« Miss Patil, Professeur. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous donner un indice, s'il vous plaît ? »

Un instant, Jane fut tentée de lui répondre simplement « oui », et d'en rester là, mais elle se ravisa. Ses élèves étaient trop premier degré pour comprendre toute forme d'humour. A la place, elle acquiesça.

« Les Moldus, comme les Sorciers, ont quelque chose en commun, quoi ? »

Nouveau silence. Smith les regarda, un à un, cherchant à discerner si l'un d'entre eux était plus vif qu'un autre. Elle arrêta son regard sur Harry, voyant qu'il semblait totalement ailleurs :

« Monsieur Potter, une idée ?

— Heu... Répondit éloquemment le Survivant, soudainement tiré de sa rêverie. Ils sont humains... ?

— Exact, Monsieur Potter ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Voici donc votre indice Miss Patil.

— Vous dites que l'on va commencer par les bases de l'Etude des Moldus, et l'indice, c'est « humain » ? Reformula Hermione après avoir levé la main. Est-ce que vous parlez du début de l'Humanité, Professeur ?

— Enfin votre jus de citrouille fait effet ! Approuva Jane soulagée. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant. A votre avis, si l'on parle du début de l'Humanité, qui peut me dire ce qu'il se trouve derrière le rideau... ? »

Mais aucun élève ne sut répondre, pas même les nés-moldus. L'enseignante entendit une foule de propositions farfelues, toutes basées sur de vieux contes et légendes. Des dragons, des elfes, ce genre de créatures supposément originelles. Prise d'un doute, elle les arrêta dans leur réflexion commune :

« Dites, est-ce que vous savez au moins qu'à l'aube de l'Humanité, nous nous promenions en peaux de bêtes et chassions le mammouth... ? »

Seuls les adolescents ayant été à l'école primaire ne rirent pas de cette affirmation. Certains lui demandèrent ce qu'étaient les mammouths, d'autres lui rétorquèrent que c'était impossible. Prise de court, l'héritière hésita à annuler sa leçon pour reprendre quelques bases.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous apprenez en Histoire de la Magie ? S'exclama-t-elle choquée. Vous ne savez pas d'où vous venez ?

— Professeur, Commença Hermione gênée. L'histoire sorcière ne traite pas de la Préhistoire. Et le Professeur Binns, ne nous parle que de la révolution des Gobelins.

— Donc, les dinosaures, les hommes des cavernes, l'âge de pierre, tout ça, vous ne connaissez pas ?

— Je ne sais pas ce que l'on raconte en Australie, Se permit Draco, Mais si vous parlez de l'âge des dragons, non, on ne l'apprend pas à Poudlard. C'est bon pour les enfants, ça !

— L'âge des dragons ? Demanda Jane trop intriguée pour penser à le masquer. La Grande-Bretagne n'a toujours pas aligné ses connaissances sur la paléontologie ?

— Vous étudiez ça en Australie ? Questionna Hermione apparemment ravie à l'idée de visiter ce pays.

— Évidemment ! Comment pourrions-nous traiter de l'Histoire de la Magie sans le début de l'Histoire de l'Humanité ? Mes pauvres gosses... Soupira Jane, Avec une telle ignorance, pas étonnant que vous soyez en guerre. Bon. Cela va compliquer un peu les choses, mais on fera avec. Gardez bien ceci en tête : si l'on ignore quand et comment est apparue la Magie, Commença Jane en tentant de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait lu dans leurs livres, On sait à peu près quand est arrivé l'Homme sur Terre.

— Comment ? Demanda Terry Boot. On a utilisé un Retourneur de Temps ?

— Non. Impossible, l'Homme est arrivé il y a des milliards d'années. C'est grâce à l'archéologie, et à la paléontologie. Ce sont des disciplines moldues. Des gens recherchent dans le sol de vieux objets, ou des ossements, étudient les roches et les sédiments, pour déterminer l'histoire de notre planète.

— C'est n'importe quoi ! Commenta Draco à voix basse.

— Je n'avais pas prévu de devoir parler de ça, alors on va le mettre de côté pour le moment. Lundi, je vous ai dit que le Sorcier ne savait rien faire s'il était privé de sa baguette, vous vous souvenez ?

— C'est pour ça que vous les avez prises ? S'autorisa Neville.

— Oui. L'Humanité a fait un bond en avant lorsqu'elle a su faire deux choses : faire des outils... Et faire du feu ! Ajouta Jane en tirant le rideau en arrière. »

Elle s'attendait à une vague d'exclamations comme des « Ho ! » ou des « Ha ! » de la part de ses élèves, mais le silence était total. Tous regardaient dubitatifs la rangée de tables garnies de boîtes.

« Je suis ravie de vous voir si enthousiastes, Railla-t-elle. Vous allez vous mettre par deux, sans mélanger les maisons, et prendrez chacun une boîte. Allez-y, je vous dirai quoi en faire, après. ET EN SILENCE ! Ajouta-t-elle lorsque les chuchotements reprirent. »

Ils se groupèrent tous très rapidement, et s'exécutèrent. Les boîtes étaient en carton et fermées. Elles étaient d'une taille moyenne, Jane ayant utilisé des cartons de déménagement de livres. La jeune femme vérifia l'heure, et maugréa. Ils étaient un peu en retard, mais il fallait faire avec.

« Ne les ouvrez pas encore. Les prévint-elle. Bien, asseyez-vous par terre, maintenant. Oui, c'est propre Monsieur Malefoy, ne faites pas votre mijaurée, les vêtements, ça se lave ! Il vous reste trois petites heures pour effectuer l'exercice suivant : Je vous ai confisqué vos baguettes pour que vous n'ayez que votre esprit et vos mains comme outils. Dans vos boîtes se trouvent divers objets, tous non-magiques. Vous avez des matériaux, et même de la technologie moldue. Tous permettent de faire la même chose : du feu.

— Super ! Commenta Draco, sarcastique. C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir, moi qui ne sait pas lancer un _incendio_... »

Les Serpentards ricanèrent, alors que les autres maisons s'empêchèrent de se délecter à l'idée du retrait de points à venir. Mais Jane ne dit rien, elle se contenta de sourire et de s'approcher du blond.

« Je suis ravie de voir que mon cours va vous être utile, Monsieur Malefoy. Commença Jane en souriant toujours. Et parce que j'ai à cœur l'éducation de mes élèves, et que le feu est une base pour les Moldus, comme les Sorciers, vous serez en retenue ce soir avec le Professeur Flitwitck pour revoir ce sort de première année. Conclut-elle en se délectant de l'air déconfit du Serpentard. Est-ce qu'un autre élève aurait envie de se joindre à ses révisions ? Ajouta-t-elle menaçante. »

Draco s'apprêta à lui rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant lorsque Blaise lui donna un coup de coude pour le dissuader. Allez savoir ce que cette folle leur inventerait de pire. Profondément humilié, le Serpentard fixa son regard sur la boîte, et ne décoléra pas avant la fin du cours.

« Il vous reste donc trois heures pour faire du feu avec ces outils. Le premier groupe qui sera capable d'utiliser correctement toutes les combinaisons possibles fera gagner cinquante points à sa maison. Le deuxième vingt, et le troisième dix. Au boulot ! »

* * *

**Salle des professeurs, samedi 7 septembre, 12h15**

En l'espace d'une semaine de cours, Dolorès Ombrage, Severus Snape et Jane Smith se retrouvèrent en compétition pour le titre de « Professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard. » La sous-secrétaire d'Etat était particulièrement haïe par les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles. Les premiers parce qu'elle leur interdisait l'usage de la Magie, et les seconds parce qu'elle ne leur apprenait rien. Les Serpentards appréciaient grandement en revanche qu'elle s'en prenne à mots couverts à Dumbledore et Potter. Quant aux Poufsouffles, leur nature docile rendait les cours tout à fait supportables. Naturellement, le trio d'or, Harry en tête, vouait une haine farouche à la fonctionnaire.

Severus Snape restait l'homme qu'on adorait détester. Mais cette année, de nombreux élèves devaient admettre qu'il plaçait la barre un peu plus haut. Question de concurrence ? Ils l'ignoraient. Pour Harry, ce n'était qu'une année de plus à être la victime favorite de l'homme en noir. Le jeune homme avait espéré brièvement que l'appartenance du potionniste à l'Ordre du Phénix calme quelque peu le jeu, mais il n'en était rien. Snape semblait même plus irascible que jamais.

Quant à Jane Smith, elle remportait les suffrages auprès des Gryffondors et des Serpentards. Les deux maisons la haïssaient cordialement pour les nombreux points qu'ils perdaient à chaque cours. Son obsession de la punition exponentielle les rendait tous particulièrement virulents à son endroit. Et même Hermione peinait à ne pas la déprécier. La jeune lionne supportait mal l'état de leur sablier.

C'est dans ce climat tendu que Jane buvait un café bien mérité, après trois heures en compagnie des septièmes années. Épuisée, elle se calfeutrait dans la salle des professeurs pour lire la _Gazette du Sorcier_. La salle était pratiquement vide. Madame Bibine venait de rentrer, et Dumbledore furetait du côté des chocolats posés près de la cafetière commune. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Snape au regard furieux qui s'avança droit vers la jeune Moldue :

« SMITH ! Hurla-t-il à pleins poumons. J'exige des explications !

— A propos de quoi Severus... ? Lui répondit-elle nonchalamment.

— C'est un véritable acharnement que vous faites sur mes Serpentards ! Je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit se _permettre_ de leur enlever autant de points.

— Peut-être parce que mon cours est une première, Severus.

— Ne faites pas la maligne avec moi, Smith ! Menaça-t-il d'un index rageur.

— Allons, allons, mon garçon ! Tempéra Dumbledore laissant un chocolat fondre sous sa langue. Le Professeur Smith a tout à fait le droit de punir ses élèves si elle estime qu'ils perturbent son cours.

— Ne vous en mêlez pas Albus ! Gronda l'homme en noir. Votre petite protégée va trop loin ! Saviez-vous qu'elle a obligé Monsieur Malefoy à s'exercer en heure de colle à lancer des _incendios_... ? Des _incendios_, Albus !

— Monsieur Malefoy s'est extasié devant l'idée d'apprendre à faire du feu, Severus. Commença à expliquer Jane sans même sourciller. Il a fait également part de ses difficultés avec ce sort.

— C'était du sarcasme ! Cria-t-il à nouveau. Et vous le savez parfaitement !

— Oh, alors j'aurai dû le punir pour son insolence avec quatre heures de colles en compagnie de Monsieur Rusard pour lui apprendre l'humilité... Toutes mes excuses, Severus, je prendrai soin de faire la différence la prochaine fois.

— VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI SMITH ?! Hurlait à présent l'espion totalement hors de ses gonds.

— Severus, allons ! Le rabroua gentiment le vieil homme en souriant. Vous ne pouvez pas reprocher à Jane de faire preuve d'autorité et de discipline dans sa classe...

— Mais Serpentard se retrouve en négatif, Albus ! EN NEGATIF !

— PROFESSEUR SMITH ! Hurla alors une autre voix depuis l'entrée de la salle. »

Tous se tournèrent en direction du cri, pour voir qu'il appartenait à une Minerva McGonagall blême de rage. Jane leva les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre. La lionne fondit sur elle, et posa les deux mains à plat sur la table où la jeune femme se trouvait :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Avez-vous la moindre justification devant vos retraits de points ?!

— Un problème, ma chère ? Demanda Dumbledore innocemment.

— Oui, et un gros, Monsieur le Directeur. Gryffondor est avant-dernier. Jamais je n'ai vu ma maison perdre autant de points en seulement une semaine de cours. JAMAIS ! Pas même lors de la première année de Monsieur Potter. Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard accusateur à l'espion.

— Alors ? Demanda triomphant Snape. Nous attendons une explication. »

La Moldue replia avec soin son journal, le posant délicatement à côté de sa tasse de café, et releva la tête vers ses collègues en joignant les mains.

« Elle est très simple : vos élèves sont tout bonnement immatures, indisciplinés, et incapables de tenir plus de cinq minutes sans pleurnicher pour quelque chose.

— De quel droit... Coupa l'homme en noir.

— Comment osez-vous... Protesta simultanément l'Animagus.

— Et à voir votre propre maîtrise de vos émotions, je comprends mieux leur attitude. Leur claqua Jane en se levant pour laver sa tasse.

— Smith, Avertit Severus d'une voix dangereusement basse, Vous avez intérêt à...

— A quoi, Snape ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Et vous Minerva ? Vous allez me renvoyer, peut-être ? Mais faites donc ! Ça n'est pas un problème. Mais quand vous serez calmés, vous constaterez que ni Poufsouffle, ni Serdaigle ne frisent le négatif. Alors, à votre place, je recadrerai ma maison !

— Vous défavorisez volontairement ces élèves par pure vengeance ! Proclama l'ancien Mangemort, ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire de la part de la jeune femme.

— Ah bon ? Et je me vengerais de qui ou de quoi, Severus ? Vous et Minerva prenez soin de moi depuis le début. Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous.

— Mais pourquoi autant d'écart ? Demanda McGonagall en s'asseyant, lasse. Serdaigle, je peux comprendre que leur intelligence leur fasse gagner des points, mais...

— Ah ! Ça vous fait mal à tous les deux que cela soit Poufsouffle qui soit en tête pour la première fois ? Se gaussa Jane ravie. L'intelligence, le courage, l'astuce tout cela ne suffit pas pour être un adulte pleinement accomplit. La discipline est aussi quelque chose de primordial. Qualité dont ne manquent pas les élèves de Pomona. Ils ne gagnent peut-être pas beaucoup de points, mais eux, ils n'en perdent pas bêtement par rébellion. Conclut-elle en savourant l'air ahurit de ses deux collègues. »

Severus se laissa tomber sur une chaise voisine, et soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Toute combativité semblait avoir quitté la Directrice Adjointe, qui virait désormais à l'écarlate honteux, et le mage blanc pouffait d'amusement, en tentant tant bien que mal de contenir un éclat de rire.

« J'en reviens pas que ces _blaireaux_ soient en tête de la Coupe ! Soupira Severus résigné. »

Jane sourit, et Albus ne put se retenir plus longtemps. La salle des professeurs se remplit de son hilarité joyeuse.


	14. Hollow Man

**Chapitre 13 : ****Hollow Man**

« _Jeudi cinq septembre,_

_Père,_

_Je me permets de vous écrire pour vous tenir informé de la vie à Poudlard, et plus particulièrement de notre programme scolaire. Comme je vous l'ai indiqué lors de ma précédente lettre, nous sommes désormais obligés de suivre un cours sur les Moldus. Non-content de nous imposer une matière aussi inutile, chargeant ainsi un programme d'année de BUSE déjà bien occupé, Dumbledore nous a également imposé une femme abjecte en guise d'enseignant._

_Il aurait fait venir cette amoureuse des Moldus d'Australie, où semble-t-il, le respect dû aux Sang-Purs n'est pas inculqué. Cette Jane Smith nous oblige non seulement à utiliser des artefacts primitifs, mais elle pratique des méthodes de répression sur lesquelles j'aimerais attirer votre attention. Elle semble particulièrement virulente à l'égard des Serpentards et se permet de retirer une quantité de points telle, que Severus passerait pour un indulgent. Pis encore, Père, Smith m'a mis en heure de colle avec le semi-gobelin pour me faire réviser mon Incendio ! Évidemment, Potter et sa bande, eux, n'ont jamais eu de retenue !_

_J'en ai déjà référé à Severus qui compte bien s'entretenir avec cette étrangère au sujet de la perte de points de notre maison. Mais si je vous contacte aujourd'hui, Père, c'est dans l'espoir que vous me prodiguiez vos savants conseils, et me rassuriez sur l'attention que porte le Ministère à tout ceci._

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse, et en vous souhaitant bonne fortune à vous, ainsi qu'à Mère, je vous prie d'accepter mes humbles salutations._

_Votre héritier, Draco Malefoy»_

« _Samedi sept septembre,_

_Fils,_

_Votre intérêt pour vos études me sied grandement. Quant à vos inquiétudes, bien que je les salue, je tiens à vous indiquer qu'elles sont vaines. Le Ministère, dont moi-même, sommes en effet très attentifs à ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Vous découvrirez sous peu qu'un nouveau vent souffle sur notre communauté._

_Dans cette attente, je vous enjoins à la plus grande dignité._

_Gardez votre maison dans l'honneur,_

_Lucius Malefoy, Seigneur de la Noble et Ancienne maison Malefoy_ »

Draco se fendit d'un sourire goguenard, tout en repliant soigneusement la lettre. Il adressa un bref signe de tête au hibou Grand-Duc venu lui apporter la nouvelle, lui signifiant par la même de repartir, puis il s'offrit le luxe de jeter un œil à la table des professeurs. Son attention était entièrement portée sur Smith, occupée pour l'heure à discuter avec Flitwick. Le jeune Malefoy aurait aimé que son père soit plus explicite, mais le ton pompeux, combiné au rappel des hautes fonctions que le patriarche occupait, suffisaient à lui faire bomber le torse. Qu'il était bon d'être le rejeton d'un homme riche et puissant ! Draco chérissait le nom de sa famille, tout autant que son influence largement achetée. Rien ne valait l'or à ses yeux. Le respect, les titres, les positions, l'amitié tout pouvait se marchander ! Et Draco avait appris très jeune que même l'homme le plus intègre avait des besoins à satisfaire.

Le blond délaissa Smith, pour croiser le regard de son Professeur de Potions, qui hocha brièvement la tête. Un nouveau sourire, plus mesquin cette fois-ci, s'étala sur les lèvres rose pâle du garçon. Quelle serait la tête de cette étrangère lorsque leur Directeur de maison irait la voir ? Il en jubilait d'avance, imaginant Severus fondant sur la pauvre femme, comme une chauve-souris prête à mordre sa proie. Il la voyait déjà se tasser sur sa chaise, balbutiant de plates excuses pour avoir osé punir l'Héritier. Oh, oui, qu'il était bon d'être Draco Malefoy !

Pansy le tira de sa douce rêverie en maugréant :

« Celle-là... Il faudrait vraiment lui apprendre à respecter ses supérieurs ! Cracha-t-elle.

— Oh, ne t'en fais pas Pansy, elle aura très vite ce qu'elle mérite. Répondit Draco, sibyllin.

— Tu as eu la réponse de ton père, alors ?

— Oui, à l'instant. Et je peux t'assurer que Smith va payer très cher son affront. Continua le blond d'un air suffisant.

— Que va-t-il faire ? Demanda avidement la brune.

— Tu verras, chère Pansy, tu verras ! Mais je te promets que cela sera grandiose !

— Elle va déjà devoir essuyer la colère de Snape. Se joignit Zabini.

— Vous lui avez parlé ?

— Bien sûr, Pansy ! Que crois-tu ? Un Malefoy ne fait jamais une menace qu'il ne peut tenir ! Et je peux te dire que notre cher Directeur n'a vraiment pas apprécié de voir les points de Serpentard en négatif.

— J'espère qu'il va lui coller la peur de sa vie ! S'enthousiasma la jeune fille. Ou mieux : qu'il la fasse pleurer !

— Sois patiente, elle va morfler. »

A cet instant, un hibou des marais traversa la Grande Salle pour se diriger droit vers la destinataire de la lettre qu'il portait. Il se posa avec grâce devant une Jane Smith surprise de recevoir du courrier lui étant directement adressé. Le Professeur détacha la lettre lentement, comme si elle allait lui exploser à la figure, et donna un morceau de toast à l'animal qui s'envola en direction de la volière de l'école. Smith balaya la salle d'un regard circulaire, et plissa des yeux lorsqu'elle vit que Draco Malefoy l'observait attentivement. Elle eut la sagesse de ne pas l'ouvrir en présence de ses élèves, et glissa l'enveloppe dans sa poche, avant de se lever pour son cours avec les septièmes années. La table des Serpentards fût secouée d'une vague de murmures et de rires contenus. Les verts et argents savouraient à l'avance la vengeance qui promettait d'être douce.

* * *

**Salle des professeurs, samedi 7 septembre, 12h30,**

Minerva soupira de découragement, tandis que Snape jeta un regard meurtrier à son mentor, qui s'essuyait les yeux en riant. Son agacement monta d'un cran encore, lorsqu'il vit que Jane le regardait avec délectation.

« Vous êtes contente de vous, j'imagine ?

— Presque autant que vous devez l'être lorsque vous collez Potter, je suppose ! Répondit la jeune femme sans se défaire de son sourire narquois.

— Pour l'heure, je ne lui ai pas encore donné de retenue, Miss.

— Il n'en n'a pas besoin, Ombrage s'en charge très bien toute seule. J'ai oublié de vous le dire, Monsieur le Directeur, mais Potter a trouvé le moyen de se faire coller dès le premier jour.

— Quoi ? S'exclama McGonagall en retrouvant soudainement toute sa fougue. Mais pourquoi ?

— Il essaie probablement d'établir un nouveau record... Commenta Severus.

— Il lui aurait tenu tête sur la question de Volde... Enfin sur le Psychopathe. Se rattrapa Jane devant l'air menaçant de son collègue. Il l'a fait également dans mon cours.

— Potter devrait savoir que ce n'est pas du tout une chose à dire devant cette femme ! Mais qu'a-t-il donc en tête ? S'inquiéta Minerva.

— Pas grand-chose, ma chère. Répliqua l'espion.

— Je le lui ai dit lorsque je l'ai croisé ! Mais il a pris la mouche, et a joué les victimes.

— Attitude digne d'un Potter, ça.

— Oh, ça suffit Severus ! Coupa la Directrice Adjointe. J'irai lui parler !

— Bonne chance, alors. Parce que j'ignore si c'est typique « d'un Potter », mais en tous les cas, il est en mode « m'en fous, j'veux un scooter ». Soupira Jane.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un scooter ? Demanda la vieille femme.

— Une mini-moto pour boutonneux. Ce que j'entends par là, c'est qu'il ne vous écoutera absolument pas. Il a quinze ans ce môme, la réflexion et les hormones sont incompatibles à cet âge. Alors, bonne chance ! Ajouta Jane alors que sa collègue se levait pour aller déjeuner en compagnie d'Albus.

— Vous aussi, vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous dites, Smith. Reprit Snape une fois qu'il fut seul avec la demoiselle.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que vous allez me rendre sourde à force de me hurler dessus ?

— Non, mais d'autres auront des méthodes plus...

— Ah ! Avec ces quatre heures sur l'évolution des armes moldues, j'ai totalement oublié la lettre ! Le coupa Jane en sortant l'enveloppe qu'elle avait reçue plus tôt. »

Snape ne broncha pas devant son interruption, trop curieux de connaître le mystérieux correspondant. Jane Smith était une Moldue, ses amis et sa famille devaient probablement ignorer où elle se trouvait et comment la contacter. Quant aux sorciers, aucun n'aurait de raison de lui écrire. Et pourtant, Jane était en train de décacheter l'enveloppe, et fronçait les sourcils en lisant le contenu de la missive.

A mesure que l'enseignante avançait dans sa lecture, Severus voyait sur son visage une multitude d'émotions passer rapidement : surprise, horreur, amusement, dégoût, et finalement colère. Jane finit par lâcher le parchemin, comme s'il était enduit d'une substance gluante et se mordit la joue, les narines frémissantes. N'y tenant plus, l'homme en noir tenta d'en savoir plus en feignant de ne pas être plus que ça intéressé par la réponse :

« Alors, quel est votre mystérieux soupirant... ?

— C'est ce gratte-papier de mes deux ! Il veut que je lui accorde une interview pour lui parler de ma matière, de mon cursus... Bref, tout le bla-bla habituel. Maugréa Jane en jetant un regard noir à la lettre.

— Langage, Smith. Nous savions déjà qu'il allait faire un article sur vous, il fallait s'y attendre.

— C'est quand même un bel enfoiré ! Je ne peux pas faire d'interview, parce qu'il se servirait de ça contre moi. Mais, n'en faisant pas, il trouvera à y redire. Je déteste ces fouilles-merde !

— Smith... Langage ! Vous êtes dans une école, _bordel_ ! La taquina Snape. »

Les deux adultes se sourirent, partageant une hilarité muette. Mais l'instant fut bref, et l'amusement de Jane mourut lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur la lettre. Severus l'observa un instant, puis ramena le sujet dans la conversation :

« Que comptez-vous faire, alors ?

— Rien. Dans l'immédiat du moins. Pas d'interview, et pas de réponse.

— Cela ne l'empêchera pas d'écrire, et vous le savez très bien...

— Évidemment, mais je préfère garder « une balle dans la chambre ».

— Vous savez, Jane, la plupart du temps, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que vous balbutiez. »

* * *

**Dortoirs des Gryffondors, dimanche 8 septembre, 22h30,**

Harry se retournait dans son lit depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Le sommeil mettait un point d'honneur à le fuir, à mesure que le garçon s'escrimait à le trouver. Il étouffait sous les couvertures. Le corps bouillonnant et rendu moite par la sueur, Harry passait le début de sa nuit à retirer ses draps et à les remettre. Un bras hors des tissus, une jambe peut-être, rien n'y faisait. Il oscillait entre le chaud et le froid, son agacement allant croissant. Il étouffa un juron, pestant contre l'organisation de Poudlard et de ses dortoirs, avant de s'en prendre mentalement au Directeur qui semblait très occupé cette année à l'éviter. A cette pensée, une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur, apportée par la colère, lui rougit les joues et accéléra son pouls. Pour couronner le tout, la sueur qui perlait sur son corps réveilla brutalement la brûlure de sa cicatrice fraîche sur la main, lui donnant l'impression de revivre la morsure de la plume maléfique. Le jeune garçon gémit piteusement dans son lit, se sentant impuissant, en révolte contre le monde entier, mais surtout : profondément esseulé.

Cette année était un véritable enfer pour lui. La _Gazette du Sorcier _n'en finissait plus d'écrire à son sujet, arguant longuement qu'il n'était qu'un mioche braillard totalement fou et en manque de reconnaissance. Ombrage le torturait depuis le premier jour des cours, chaque soir en retenue ses camarades de classe l'évitaient comme la peste et murmuraient méchamment sur son passage. Dumbledore l'ignorait royalement, lui donnant l'impression de n'être qu'un élève parmi tant d'autres – cette simple idée écœurait profondément Harry. Smith lui sortait par les yeux avec ses airs d'intellectuelle condescendante, et pour finir, ses amis l'insupportaient au plus haut point.

Hermione, pour commencer, le collait sans cesse, lui jetant de temps à autre des regards inquiets. Harry ne pouvait plus endurer son air apeuré chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole ou lui faisait part de son mécontentement. Il en avait plus qu'assez qu'elle lui donne l'impression d'être une pauvrette marchant sur des œufs, ou d'une infirmière coincée avec l'un de ses patients névrosés. Quant à Ron... Oh, Ron. Son meilleur ami, qui depuis la première année, n'avait jamais eu d'autre occupation que de jalouser viscéralement Harry, oscillant en permanence entre la guerre ouverte, et l'amitié fraternelle. Ron, qui aujourd'hui abordait avec tant de suffisance un insigne de Préfet qu'il ne méritait pas, et qui fêtait encore la veille au soir sa sélection dans l'équipe de Quidditch, bien qu'il n'ait guère de talent pour ce sport. Ron, toujours, qui l'avait mis dans l'embarra devant Cho, l'attaquant sur son équipe préférée. Ron, son meilleur ami, seulement quand être l'ami d'Harry Potter l'arrangeait.

Le brun eut un rire amer à cette pensée, se sentant tout à la fois sale d'avoir de telles idées à l'égard de ses proches, et se sentant dans un même temps soulagé. Il était dépassé par ses émotions, profondément épuisé d'être en permanence en rébellion. A aucun moment Harry Potter ne mit cela sur le compte de l'adolescence et des hormones. Il aimait à s'imaginer que les nombreuses épreuves qu'il avait traversé avaient peut-être fini par le rendre plus dur.

Il eut une pensée pour son parrain. Depuis qu'il était aux prises avec ce tourbillon de colère, Harry se sentait incroyablement proche de Sirius. Il pensait comprendre ce que l'homme endurait : être traité à tort de meurtrier, devoir se cacher, voir son nom traîné en permanence dans la boue... Oui, Harry voyait en ses problèmes un écho parfaitement légitime à ceux que vivaient Black. C'était donc tout naturellement que le jeune attrapeur avait décidé de lui écrire la veille, pour lui dire à mots couverts les soucis qu'il rencontrait avec Ombrage. Non pas ses méthodes de torture, non. Mais à propos de la douleur fulgurante à sa cicatrice qu'il avait ressentie en étant en colle avec elle. Le Survivant n'était pas stupide, du moins, pas autant que se plaisait à le dire Snape. Il savait très bien qu'il y avait peu de chance que la Sous-Secrétaire soit possédée par Voldemort, comme l'avait été Quirrel en première année. Il se doutait même que la sensation n'avait aucun rapport avec la femme-crapaud. Mais Harry préférait l'idée qu'elle soit en rapport avec la malfaisance d'Ombrage. Il lui était important de savoir, ou de sentir, que cette femme était dangereuse, et d'avoir une confirmation autre que son propre esprit. C'était une façon pour lui de légitimer son ressenti.

Il avait l'impression, ces derniers temps, que personne n'accordait foi à ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Pas même ceux qui le soutenaient jadis. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à remettre en doute sa parole ?! Hier encore, il lui semblait que la communauté sorcière presque entière l'adulait, fêtant le retour de leur héros parmi eux. Et aujourd'hui, ils ne se battaient plus pour être pris en photo avec le célèbre Harry Potter, mais pour lui cracher au visage. Durant sa seconde, puis sa quatrième année, Harry avait appris à ses dépens que l'humeur de la populace était particulièrement changeante. Mais cela n'était rien en comparaison du pilori qu'ils lui avaient préparé depuis sa rentrée. Le Ministère et la plupart des sorciers le croyaient fou, assoiffé d'attention. Ses amis le pensaient lunatique voire irascible. L'Ordre du Phénix continuait de le snober, sous prétexte de son âge. Et même Voldemort se désintéressait totalement de lui !

A ce stade de ses pensées, Harry repoussa brutalement ses couvertures, et ouvrit ses rideaux dans un geste rageur. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, posant ses pieds nus par terre, et savoura la sensation de fraîcheur procurée par la pierre. Il inspira, expira, tentant tant bien que mal de repousser sa rage au loin, lorsque le ronflement de Ron lui parvint aux oreilles, manquant de lui faire décocher un sort de silence. Harry se leva d'un bond, furieux, baguette en main, avant de se rendre compte qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne supportait plus rien, ni personne. Attrapant la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur, il sortit en trombe du dortoir, ignorant délibérément que s'il se faisait prendre, il risquait gros. Dévalant quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers pour se retrouver dans un couloir baigné par les ombres, Harry eut l'impression d'entendre Snape ricaner dans le coin de sa tête. Le jeune homme s'arrêta choqué, et tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul. Il l'était, mais alors qu'il rajustait les pans de la cape sur ses épaules, il lui sembla entendre un vague «_ Le règlement ne serait-il donc que pour les mortels, Potter... ?_ ». Le Gryffondor glapit, et murmura l'incantation nécessaire à la lecture de la carte. Il chercha avec attention le point surmonté de l'étiquette « _Severus Snape _», lorsqu'il le vit enfin à quatre couloirs de lui. Il lui était donc impossible que le terrible enseignant lui distille son venin. Le Survivant se dit qu'il devenait peut-être fou, n'envisageant tout simplement pas un instant que sa conscience avait naturellement adopté la voix de son professeur. Il reporta son attention sur la carte, à côté du point de Snape, deux autres figuraient : « _Jane Smith_ », ce qui fit grimacer de déplaisir Harry, et un autre, qui l'intrigua au plus haut point : « _Merlin _». Harry dû relire plusieurs fois l'étiquette, mais le nom restait le même. Il était impossible que l'illustre mage soit vivant. Pourtant, la carte ne mentait jamais.

Poussé par son intarissable curiosité, Harry se dirigea droit vers le groupe, bien décidé à lever le voile sur ce mystère. Il déboula sur un carrefour, se plaquant contre un mur, avant de passer discrètement la tête en direction du couloir où se trouvaient, d'après la carte, les trois sorciers. Mais Harry ne vit que Snape, dont la baguette éclairait faiblement le visage de Smith. L'attrapeur chercha des yeux le fameux « Merlin », mais ne trouva personne dans cette semi-pénombre. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de la carte qui s'obstinait à lui indiquer le sorcier légendaire. Confiant en sa cape d'invisibilité, le jeune garçon avança en direction du duo qui murmurait :

« Vous avez réussi à être plus haïe que moi, et seulement l'espace d'une semaine ! Chuchota Snape en scrutant les ténèbres à la recherche d'un élève.

— Ce n'était pas le but, Severus. Et de vous à moi, je ne crois pas être en mesure de vous égaler.

— C'est bien cela qui m'agace ! Vous n'essayez même pas d'être détestable, et pourtant, vous y arrivez.

— Je rêve ou vous êtes jaloux ? S'étonna l'enseignante en fixant un point qu'Harry ne sut déterminer.  
— Certainement pas ! Moi, au moins, je suis un professionnel. J'ai plus de dix ans d'expérience à mon actif.

— C'est donc bien cela, vous ronchonnez parce que je vous surpasse. Pouffa la jeune femme sous le regard médusé d'un Potter qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

— On verra bien ce que vous ferez le jour où vous tomberez seule sur un élève qui se promène dans les couloirs. J'attends de voir avec impatience tout votre... savoir-faire mis à l'œuvre. Susurra Snape méchamment sans que Harry ne comprenne où il voulait en venir.

— Le Directeur a jugé bon que je tire enseignement du meilleur, il n'y a donc aucun risque que je fasse des rondes seule.

— Je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous chaperonner, Smith. Encore moins pour vous... « Tenir la chandelle ». Ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu, en agitant sa baguette.

— Très malin, Snape ! Mais pour votre gouverne, les « chandelles » sont dépassées depuis longtemps par les lampes-torches ! Cracha Smith agacée.

— Pour sûr que l'on vous prendrait au sérieux avec un de ces machins... Mais je suppose que cela a une visée pédagogique. Contra une nouvelle fois l'espion, troublant de plus en plus le jeune garçon qui ne comprenait décidément pas cette histoire de chandelles.

— Fssssth ! Fit quelque chose qu'Harry n'identifia pas.

— Il y a quelque chose par-là ! S'exclama Jane en pointant la direction du brun.

— A tous les coups, c'est un Gryffondor. S'enthousiasma Snape en avançant à grands pas vers le fils de son vieil ennemi.

— Pourquoi toujours eux ?

— Mrrrraw ! Refit la chose inconnue qui commençait à faire peur à l'étudiant.

— Parce qu'ils adorent affronter mon courroux « avec courage ». Dépêchez-vous, je ne veux pas qu'il nous échappe !

— Merlin, attaque ! Ordonna alors Jane en pressant le pas. »

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond incroyable dans sa poitrine. « _Merlin, attaque ?! _» Mais quelle était cette _chose_ appelée « _Merlin _» ? Paniqua-t-il en s'imaginant déchiqueté par une créature féroce. Harry recula prudemment, les yeux rivés sur le sol et parfois sur la carte, qui indiquait que « Merlin » se faufilait à grands pas vers lui. Était-ce un serpent ? Connaissant Snape, c'était possible, mais alors Harry aurait compris ce que la créature avait _feulé_. Feulé ?!

« Attaque ? Smith, c'est un chat, pas un chien !

— Merlin, attaque et tu auras plus de croquettes ! Répéta Jane. »

A la grande surprise de Snape et du jeune garçon, le fameux Merlin bondit dans les ténèbres, alors que l'attrapeur esquivait habilement. Ses réflexes fulgurants lui permirent de s'enfuir rapidement, le cœur palpitant de façon erratique, les pensées troublées par l'idée que décidément, il n'aurait pas dû se lever de son lit. Tandis qu'Harry retournait à son dortoir sans demander son reste, les deux enseignants arrivèrent à rattraper le chat, qui ronronnait. Jane sembla déçue qu'il n'ait pas réussi à attraper le fautif. Alors que l'espion s'apprêtait à lui en faire la remarque, non sans malice, il remarqua que l'une des pattes du félin avait disparue. Le Maître des Potions intrigué, tendit sa main au sol, pour se saisir d'une matière inconnue à la Moldue.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?

— Une cape d'invisibilité, il semblerait. Se délecta le Serpentard.

— Alors ce n'était pas un élève ?

— Oh, je crois bien que si, Smith... Et si mes soupçons s'avèrent exacts, cette cape va BEAUCOUP manquer à ce petit impertinent.

— Severus... Je suis peut-être...

— Chut ! Coupa l'espion en lui lançant un regard noir, avant de répondre par avance à la question que se posait la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que c'est un élève ? L'expérience, Jane... L'expérience !

— Mais, alors à qui elle appartient ?

— Vous le verrez lorsque l'élève viendra la réclamer. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire mesquin.

— Il faudrait vraiment être _con_ pour se dévoiler ainsi en allant la chercher. Ça prouverait seulement qu'il était en dehors des dortoirs !

— Comme vous dites, Jane : _il faudrait vraiment être con_. »

Harry passa le portrait de la Grosse-Dame sans se formaliser de ses remontrances pour l'avoir réveillée, et il se jeta dans son lit, la carte toujours dans ses mains. Il suivit avec soulagement les trois points rebrousser chemin. Alors comme ça, il y avait un chat appelé « Merlin », qui attaquait les étudiants à Poudlard ? Le Gryffondor se dit qu'il appartenait probablement à son nouveau professeur, ce qui ne faisait qu'exacerber la haine qu'il avait à son encontre. Elle lui avait donné l'ordre d'attaquer ! Chat ou non, cette folle l'avait lancé à ses trousses, toutes griffes dehors !

A la réflexion, Harry se rendit compte que l'animal ne l'avait ni griffé, ni mordu. Il avait simplement bondit sur le garçon, espérant peut-être le surprendre assez pour que sa maîtresse puisse le localiser. Harry pouffa de rire à cette idée : Jane aurait bien été embêtée de trouver son chat en train de renifler du vide ! Invisible sous sa cape, Harry se serait délecté de son air déconfit, prenant ainsi sa revanche sur cette vicieuse enseignante. Le brun soupira d'aise, se disant qu'une fois encore, il l'avait échappé belle, et qu'il le devait à la cape de son père. Il se redressa dans son lit, s'apprêtant à replier soigneusement le tissu pour le cacher sous son oreiller, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas : il ne portait plus sa cape.

* * *

**Lundi 8 septembre, Grande Salle de Poudlard, 7h20,**

Severus Snape n'avait pas souvenir de s'être levé un jour d'aussi bonne humeur. Et il avait toutes les raisons du monde de l'être ! Cette nuit, les fées maléfiques des enseignants sadiques avaient répondu à ses appels en lui offrant la revanche de sa vie. Durant sa scolarité, Snape avait dû endurer les blagues de Potter Senior et de ses comparses. Des blagues souvent cruelles, et inlassablement faites à ses dépens. L'espion avait passé toutes ses années d'apprentissage à maîtriser de nouveaux sortilèges destinés à le protéger et à se venger des Maraudeurs. Et, bien que l'homme en noir développa très jeune une certaine aptitude à tout anticiper et à tout voir, James Potter semblait avoir systématiquement un coup d'avance, déboulant _comme par magie_ de nulle part, pour s'en prendre une fois encore à sa victime préférée. Sept ans d'études parsemées de ce questionnement : comment cet imbécile faisait-il pour se déplacer sans que Severus ne le voit, et comment faisait-il pour savoir où ce dernier se trouvait ?

Dès que Snape avait refermé ses doigts sur le tissu magique, il sut viscéralement qu'il tenait dans sa main l'une des réponses à ses questions. De la même manière qu'il soupçonnait invariablement Harry et ses amis d'être responsables de ses malheurs et autres disparitions d'ingrédients, l'ancien Mangemort s'était convaincu que cette fameuse cape d'invisibilité appartenait au fils de son ennemi. Et l'homme savait d'expérience qu'il avait peu de chance de se tromper. Ainsi, il se coucha la veille, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, le précieux artefact plié à ses côtés, rêvant d'une possible exclusion de Potter Jr. Au matin, il avait sauté de bon pied dans ses chaussons et s'était précipité dans la Grande Salle pour assister au spectacle. Il était à présent occupé à converser avec une Jane surprise de voir son collègue si aimable. Lorsque les élèves arrivèrent dans la salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, l'homme en noir regarda discrètement le flot des rouges et or pour distinguer la mine sinistre du _Garçon-qui-devait-bien-regretter-de-s'être-levé-la-nuit-dernière_. Le Professeur d'étude des Moldus sembla se rendre compte de son intérêt pour l'élève, et ne tarda pas à l'interroger à ce sujet :

« Qu'avez-vous à mater Potter, ce matin ? Murmura-t-elle discrètement.

— Je ne _mate_ pas, je me gausse, Jane.

— A quel propos ?

— Comme toujours : je jouis à l'avance de la défaite de notre star.

— Comment ça... ? Il n'a... Jane s'interrompit et croisa le regard triomphant de son collègue qui hocha la tête. Non ! Souffla-t-elle. Alors vous croyez que... ?

— J'en suis convaincu ! Regardez-le attentivement, discrètement. Si j'ai raison – et c'est généralement le cas – il ne pourra s'empêcher de nous fusiller du regard.

— Severus, il le fait toujours, et à tout le monde.

— Non, Jane, vous allez voir la différence. Il va vouloir savoir si on l'a. Il suffira de lui faire savoir que l'on sait, et plus encore : que l'on sait qu'il sait que nous savons, et qu'il ne peut rien dire ! Marmonna vicieusement l'espion.

— Vous êtes définitivement un psychopathe ! Soupira l'enseignante en beurrant un toast.

— Je vous dis que j'ai raison ! »

A la table des Gryffondors, Harry Potter faisait son possible pour ne pas garder les yeux fixés sur ses deux enseignants honnis. Il avait passé le reste de sa nuit à angoisser, tournant et retournant dans sa tête sa rencontre avec Merlin, cherchant à se souvenir où il aurait pu oublier sa cape, pour en revenir invariablement à la même conclusion : l'animal avait dû la faire glisser, et l'un des deux adultes la possédait. Et chaque fois que le jeune homme précisait sa pensée, en se disant qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que cela soit Smith qu'il l'ait, son ventre se contractait douloureusement et sa vue se brouillait. Il était dans une sacrée merde.

Boudant son repas, le brun gardait la tête baissée sur son porridge en faisant de grandes rayures dedans avec sa cuillère. Creusant des trous, les renflouant, re-creusant des trous, jetant un regard discret à la table des professeurs, rebouchant les trous tout cela sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione qui oscillait entre l'inquiétude et le dégoût :

« Harry, Finit-elle par demander à bout de nerfs, Qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ? Tu fais n'importe quoi avec ta nourriture !

— C'est vrai, mon pote, S'incrusta Ron d'un air paternaliste, ce n'est pas ton genre de jouer avec comme ça.

— Harry, tu sais, tu peux nous dire s'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, nous sommes tes amis. Tu angoisses à l'idée de revoir Ombrage, c'est ça ? Tenta Hermione d'une voix douce.

— C'est parce que Sniffle ne t'a pas encore répondu ? Ajouta Ron.

— Harry, dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît ! Supplia la jeune fille en se tordant les mains.

— Vousmefaiteschier. Marmonna dans sa barbe l'attrapeur, le nez toujours plongé dans son bol.

— Tu sais... On te comprendrait mieux si tu articulais. Lança Ron d'un air faussement joyeux pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

— Oui, et puis ce n'est pas très gentil, Harry, on essaie... S'interrompit soudainement son amie en voyant le Survivant poser lentement sa cuillère, les jointures des mains blanches.

— VOUS ME FAITES CHIER ! Hurla alors le Gryffondor. C'EST ASSEZ ARTICULÉ, LÀ ? »

Hermione glapit en fronçant les sourcils d'indignation, et les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates. La Grande Salle fut soudainement silencieuse. A présent, de nombreux élèves et enseignants observaient le brun avec effroi et curiosité. Seul Severus ne le fixait pas, plongeant plutôt son regard onyx dans celui de Jane :

« Il est à point. Murmura-t-il en souriant. Maintenant, Jane, douce et agréable collègue...

— Allons bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Le coupa-t-elle suspicieuse.

— Seriez-vous assez aimable pour vous tourner avec moi vers cet insupportable gamin ? Pourriez-vous pousser le vice jusqu'à lui sourire d'un air profondément mesquin ? Je veux le plus vipérin dont vous êtes capable, ma chère.

— Mais qu'avez-vous en...

— A charge de revanche. Coupa le Serpentard.

— Soit. Capitula la Moldue en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas meilleure chance de voir Snape redevable un jour. »

L'homme en noir hocha la tête de contentement, et leva un doigt en guise de signal. Les deux adultes braquèrent alors leurs yeux sur le Gryffondor, et lui prodiguèrent le fameux sourire. Harry, qui de son côté fusillait tout le monde du regard, finit par intercepter celui de ses professeurs. Lorsqu'il croisa précisément celui de l'espion, Snape élargit son rictus et agita discrètement sous la table quelque chose de luisant. Harry Potter cilla, pâlit brusquement, puis jeta un regard noir à sa Némésis qui avait déjà fait disparaître le tissu sous ses robes. L'ancien Mangemort leva le menton en signe de défi, ce qui acheva définitivement le jeune homme qui s'enfuit prestement de la Grande Salle. A la table, le Maître des Potions se dit que, définitivement, c'était la meilleure journée de sa vie.

* * *

**Le même jour, Salle Commune des Gryffondors, minuit,**

A peine Sirius s'était évanouit dans les flammes, que Harry ressentit une vague de tristesse immense le submerger. Au lieu de lui répondre par lettre, son parrain avait choisi de communiquer par la cheminé, contre toute prudence. Le jeune garçon aimait profondément l'animagus, et le voir prendre un tel risque simplement pour lui parler lui avait momentanément mis du baume au cœur. Mais la discussion lui laissait un goût amer. A ses côtés, Ron et Hermione semblaient plongés dans d'intenses réflexions suite aux révélations qu'ils venaient de glaner.

« Sniffle a dit qu'Hagrid était avec Madame Maxime, Commença Ron en réfléchissant lentement, se pourrait-il que sa mission ait un rapport avec les géants ?

— C'est ce qui paraît le plus logique, Confirma la jeune femme, Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il ait tant pris de retard sur son retour, les géants ne sont pas des créatures très... Dociles.

— Tu crois qu'ils vont combattre pour « Tu-sais-qui » ?

— D'après ce que j'ai lu, lors de la dernière guerre, ils étaient avec lui. Cela n'aurait donc rien de surprenant. Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore s'obstine encore à vouloir les rallier.

— 'Mione ! Ils font plus de deux mètres, ont un sale caractère, et on dit bien « une force de géant », non ? Rétorqua le rouquin.

— Oui, oui... Mais ils sont également associés au domaine du Mal et... Harry, tu nous écoutes ? Finit-elle par demander. »

L'attrapeur fut sorti brutalement de sa rêverie. Il était à cent lieues de ces questions. Son esprit tout entier restait sur la dernière phrase de Sirius. Il releva la tête, sourit faiblement, puis s'étira avant de se lever :

« Oui. Mais je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Dit-il.

— Harry, tu sais que tu as le droit de ne pas être « comme ton père ». Glissa la lionne bien trop intuitive au goût du jeune homme.

— Je sais. Merci, Hermione. Bonne nuit tous les deux. »

Et le garçon les planta là. En montant les marches des escaliers menant aux dortoirs, il les entendit chuchoter. Probablement étaient-ils en train de parler de lui, une fois encore, s'inquiétant de ses réactions et de son éloignement. Harry se jeta presque sur son lit, refermant les rideaux sèchement, et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine. Ce lundi fut pire que le précédent. C'était pour lui une vraie journée de cauchemar. Bien pire que le premier jour des cours, plus angoissant encore que la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, et peut-être le jour annonciateur d'une année catastrophique.

La veille, lorsqu'il se fut carapaté pour partir en vadrouille dans les couloirs, c'était déjà pour échapper à une semaine horrible. Il se disait alors que cela lui changerait les idées, et que rien ne pouvait aggraver la situation. En vingt-quatre heures, le destin lui avait montré qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Pour commencer, il avait perdu sa cape d'invisibilité. Cape qui était maintenant aux mains de Snape. Harry, qui n'était pas naïf sur la question, savait que désormais, l'homme en noir en connaissait le propriétaire. Pis encore : jamais Snape ne la lui rendrait. Le voir, au petit-déjeuner, exhiber sa précieuse cape comme un appât, avait tout à la fois profondément mis en colère le garçon, mais également angoissé. Par la suite, son cours de Potions lui avait confirmé l'idée que l'espion prenait grand plaisir de ses mésaventures. Pendant deux heures, Snape avait asticoté jusqu'à la folie le Gryffondor. A grands coups de « _Potter, qu'avez-vous à être plus empoté que d'habitude ? On dirait que quelque chose vous tracasse ! _», ou encore : « _Potter, ôtez cette mine lugubre de votre visage ingrat, votre potion est ratée, ça n'a rien d'innovant. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez perdu votre héritage ! _» Et autres allusions mesquines.

Naturellement, le Survivant n'avait pas réussi à garder son calme, et Snape eut ce qu'il voulait : le lendemain, il aurait une retenue avec lui. Harry savait pertinemment que durant ces quelques heures, l'homme le torturerait mentalement sur la question de la cape. Sale bâtard graisseux !

A sa grande surprise, néanmoins, Harry dû reconnaître que Smith ne l'avait pas harcelé. La voyant le matin aux côtés du Mangemort pour lui prodiguer un sourire plein de malice, il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle en rajoute une couche. Et pourtant, si Smith semblait être la grande complice de la terreur des cachots, elle s'était totalement désintéressée d'Harry, se concentrant entièrement sur son cours. En y repensant, Harry se dit que l'enseignante était peut-être moins pire que son détestable collègue. Ou bien ne considérait pas la question comme étant suffisamment importante pour requérir son attention.

Bien évidemment, la suite de la journée ne fut pas meilleure : il avait eu une nouvelle fois cours avec Ombrage, passant de longues heures à endurer son sourire suffisant, et les lectures insipides de leur livre de cours. Les dessins dans le manuel étaient tout autant infantilisant que les conseils prodigués «_ Le monde magique regorge de vilaines créatures maléfiques qui n'hésiteront jamais à s'en prendre à de pauvres petits sorciers imprudents. […] La meilleure arme face au danger n'est pas la baguette du sorcier, mais la mesure : mieux vaut éviter un combat trop dangereux dans lequel vous pourriez vous faire mal, plutôt que de jouer les chevaliers... _». Harry se souvenait de ce passage, car dans la marge était illustré un homme en armure en train de devenir un tas de cendres sous l'assaut d'un dragon. Le style graphique était tellement cartoon que le jeune homme remarqua que ledit dragon avait des cils longs, manifestement pour signifier que la créature était une femelle. Durant l'heure de cours, la Sous-Secrétaire ne fit pas attention au jeune Potter, ce qui l'étonna grandement. Au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de les toiser avec un sourire suffisant. Le genre de sourires disant clairement que la femme-crapaud _savait_ quelque chose d'important. Elle ne fut pas aussi odieuse qu'à l'accoutumé, mais Hermione fit la remarque un peu plus tard qu'elle portait la tête haute d'une personne ayant gagné une bataille. Le garçon, en revanche, n'y fit pas attention, se disant que cela n'avait aucune importance.

Après le repas du soir, où il eut une nouvelle fois à supporter le rictus satisfait de Snape, le trio d'or se réunit dans la Salle Commune pour faire leurs devoirs. Et comme si cette tâche ingrate ne suffisait pas, Harry eut une nouvelle fois la preuve que sa journée était maudite : Ron reçu une lettre de Percy, dans laquelle le nouveau bureaucrate l'enjoignait à s'éloigner au plus vite de son ami, de se méfier de Dumbledore, et de se confier à Ombrage. Outre le fait qu'il appelait Harry «_ Le chouchou de Dumbledore _», Percy expliquait dans sa missive que son cadet avait tout intérêt à se garder d'un tel garçon « _pas très équilibré _». L'aîné le mettait également en garde sur son choix d'allégeance, lui promettant que « _les jours de Dumbledore à Poudlard étaient comptés_. ». Harry avait tenté de réagir légèrement, voire de tourner cela en dérision. Mais il avait de plus en plus de mal ces derniers temps à se détacher de toutes ces accusations. Ron avait alors fait quelque chose qui le toucha grandement : il avait déchiré la lettre de son frère, jusqu'à en faire des confettis, tout en ponctuant son geste d'insultes envers l'auteur du pli. Cela avait mis du baume au cœur au Survivant. Il arrivait parfois à Ronald de faire exactement ce qu'un ami devrait faire en pareils cas.

Après cela, Sirius apparu dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Et si au début, Harry fut particulièrement touché et heureux de voir son parrain, il digérait mal la réflexion de l'ex-prisonnier : « _Tu ne ressembles pas autant à ton père que je ne le pensais... _» Tout cela parce que le garçon avait refusé qu'il vienne à Pré-au-Lard ! Sirius avait déjà pris de gros risques de l'accompagner à King's Cross sous sa forme d'animagi. Draco Malefoy semblait l'avoir reconnu et avait fait de nombreuses réflexions en ce sens. Le Survivant ne tenait pas à ce que son parrain soit attrapé et jeté à nouveau en prison. C'était une attitude on ne peut plus sage, et l'homme ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire qu'il était un couard, tout à fait l'opposé de son père ! Cela avait blessé le garçon à plus d'un titre. Enfant, lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, Harry avait beaucoup aimé qu'on lui dise qu'il était « le portrait craché de James Potter ». Lui qui ne connaissait pas ses parents, appréciait de sentir qu'ils vivaient néanmoins à travers lui. Mais, très vite, le jeune homme se rendit compte que cela lui posait problème : Snape, et maintenant Sirius, semblaient ne pas être capables de voir Harry. Oui, il ressemblait physiquement à James oui, c'était troublant oui, cela rappelait de bons et mauvais souvenirs aux sorciers qu'il croisait. Mais l'attrapeur n'en pouvait plus de ne pas être vu pour ce qu'il était. Il en avait assez d'être « Le-garçon-qui-a-survécut », il en avait assez d'être un « James Potter miniature », il en avait assez d'être « L'homme de Dumbledore ». Il voulait juste être Harry, et être aimé pour cela.

A peine eut-il formulé cette pensée que de grosses larmes chaudes vinrent à lui brouiller la vue. Il ne put les retenir, et elles ruisselèrent sur ses joues, tandis qu'il était secoué de violents soubresauts. Même son parrain se refusait à voir autre chose en lui que la preuve que James Potter avait un jour existé ! Le garçon n'avait jamais eu le droit d'être une personne à part entière, seulement un symbole. Harry étouffa un gémissement, mais lorsqu'il osa formuler à voix haute « _Je suis Harry, juste Harry_ », comme il l'avait fait cinq ans auparavant face à Hagrid, il ne put contenir son chagrin plus longtemps et pleura comme un enfant. Il ne voulait plus être l'idole ou la bête noire du monde magique. Il voulait qu'on l'oublie. Il ne voulait plus être une mascotte, ou un porte-étendard. Il voulait être aussi insouciant que ses camarades, ne penser qu'au Quidditch et aux amours. Harry ne voulait plus être Potter. Et lorsque les larmes se tarirent, le jeune homme sentit un élan de courage et de détermination comme il n'en avait alors jamais eut. Il se redressa dans son lit, et murmura à nouveau : « _Je suis Harry, juste Harry._ ». Il se sourit à lui-même, l'impression qu'un énorme poids s'enlevait de ses épaules. Il le répéta alors une troisième fois, en criant presque à ses rideaux :

« JE SUIS HARRY, JUSTE HARRY !

— Bravo, mon pote... Marmonna Ron qui s'était couché manifestement. Mais moi je suis juste en train de dormir... »

Cette réflexion, loin d'agacer l'attrapeur, le combla de joie. Oui, il était juste un adolescent qui venait de réveiller son meilleur ami.


	15. Plume de corbeau

**Chapitre 15 : Plume de corbeau**

**Mardi 9 septembre, Grande Salle, 7h30,**

« C'est impossible ! S'écria Harry, sans se soucier que sa tartine de confiture venait de tomber du mauvais côté.

\- Preuve en est que non, c'est écrit. Répondit Hermione en terminant sa lecture d'un article de la _Gazette_.

\- Comment Dumbledore peut-il laisser faire une telle chose ? Et depuis quand le Ministère a de tels moyens de pression sur l'école ?

\- Il peut tout. En l'absence des Fondateurs, les autorités compétentes sont le Directeur, le Conseil d'Administration de l'école, et enfin le Ministère. Expliqua la jeune femme les narines frémissantes.

\- Mais... « Grande Inquisitrice » ! Quel rapport cela a-t-il avec une école ?

\- Tout. Souviens-toi de ce que nous disait le Professeur Smith : « Avec une telle ignorance, pas étonnant que nous soyons en guerre » ! Récita la brune en jetant un regard à l'enseignante.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être capable de la citer au _mot près_ ? Intervint Ron. Je ne comprendrai décidément jamais cette fille !

\- Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir, Hermione. Répondit Harry en faisant soupirer son amie.

\- Réfléchissez. Si le Ministère peut évaluer l'enseignement d'un Professeur, et le destituer de sa fonction, il peut influer directement sur notre éducation !

\- Et alors ? Demandèrent d'une même voix les deux garçons.

\- _Alors_, de la même manière qu'Ombrage a réformé la DCFM, elle pourrait impacter directement l'enseignement des autres matières. Changer les cours d'Histoire de la Magie par exemple !

\- Tu veux dire, que le Ministère souhaiterait nous vendre _son_ Histoire ? Commença à comprendre l'attrapeur.

\- Voilà ! S'exclama soulagée la lionne.

\- Mais pourquoi mettre en place ce décret maintenant ? Pourquoi pas dès la rentrée... ?

\- Vous n'avez décidément pas écouté ce que je vous ai lu ! »

Hermione soupira en secouant une nouvelle fois la tête, et retourna une page en arrière. Elle relut avec attention le début de l'article, avant de s'arrêter, dans un hochement de tête, le doigt sur un passage en particulier :

_« Je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille, maintenant que je sais que Dumbledore est soumis à une évaluation juste et objective de la façon dont il exerce ses fonctions, nous a ainsi déclaré Lucius Malefoy, quarante et un ans, que nous avons pu joindre hier dans son manoir du Wiltshire. Nombre de parents d'élèves soucieux des intérêts de leurs enfants se sont inquiétés de certaines décisions excentriques de Dumbledore au cours de ces dernières années. Ses facéties ont d'ailleurs atteint leur paroxysme cette année lorsqu'il a arbitrairement décidé de changer le cursus obligatoire de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux et soulagés de savoir que le Ministère surveille la situation de près, et se penchera sur la pertinence d'un cours intensif sur l'Etude des Moldus ! »_

_(Pour plus de détails concernant cette nouvelle décision du Directeur, voir page 5.) »_

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi Ombrage n'a pas eut les pleins pouvoirs dès le départ ! S'obstina Ron.

\- Parce qu'il fallait donner un prétexte. Comprit soudainement Harry. Ils ont attendu que l'information remonte aux familles, peut-être même aux vieilles familles, pour espérer avoir leur soutien ! C'est...

\- Machiavélique. Acquiesça son amie sans qu'il ne comprenne l'expression.

\- Que dit l'article sur Smith ? »

Hermione tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver à la cinquième. Elle fronça un instant les sourcils, avant de poser la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à plat devant eux.

**L'ÉTUDE DES MOLDUS OBLIGATOIRE  
LES DESSOUS D'UNE DÉCISION ORIENTÉE**

_« Lors de son traditionnel discours de rentrée, Albus Dumbledore, actuel Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, a annoncé l'arrivée salutaire de Dolorès Ombrage au poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais également la suspicieuse nomination de Jane Smith en remplacement du Professeur Charity Burbage pour l'Etude des Moldus. En outre, élèves et parents ont eu la surprise d'une nouvelle décision excentrique du non-moins discutable Directeur : L'intégration de ce cours (autrefois une option) dans le cursus obligatoire de l'école._

_Nouvelle lubie d'un esprit brillant mais malheureusement gâté par le temps ?  
Nécessité absolue conduite par une profonde réflexion pédagogique ?  
Tentative de captation de notre jeunesse ?_

_Une nouvelle fois, votre dévoué serviteur, Connor Oaken, a longuement enquêté et vous révèle tout dans notre grand dossier de la semaine._

_**L'Étude des Moldus, une matière obscure**_

_Nombreux sont les parents qui ne connaissent pas cette étrange matière. Et pour cause ! Seule la nouvelle génération a eu la primauté de découvrir en troisième année, en option, la possibilité d'en savoir plus sur ceux qui ne sont pas de notre communauté._

_C'est en 2000 – année de la chute de « Vous-savez-qui » – que cette classe débarque dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore, alors déjà Directeur de l'établissement, défrayait la chronique en annonçant la création d'un cours destiné à la culture moldue. A l'origine, cette nouvelle matière était enseignée à partir de la troisième année aux élèves volontaires. Dès cette époque, l'idée avait suscité quelques inquiétudes chez les familles sorcières les plus réputées. Une large majorité de parents, bien que parfaitement consciente de l'intégration massive de nés-moldus dans notre univers, s'était montrée sceptique quant au réel apport pédagogique. En effet, outre la question de l'ouverture culturelle, quels avantages pouvaient bien ressortir de la connaissance des Pryzes et autres Eklectricité ? Arthur Weasley, employé du Ministère au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, grand amateur reconnu de cette culture fut l'un des rares à appuyer cette décision. Il obtint, comme vous le savez, gain de cause, et cette nouvelle classe figura dans les options disponibles dès la rentrée suivante._

_Pour encadrer ce cours nébuleux - dont on ne connaît que peu d'ouvrages pédagogiques officiels -, le Professeur Quirinius Quirrel, ancien Serdaigle timoré, est alors mandaté par Dumbledore pour assurer les premières leçons. Pendant neuf années, il s'évertuera à proposer des cours théoriques à une poignée d'étudiants. Par la suite, et pour une raison inconnue, le Professeur Quirrell démissionnera de son poste au profit de la classe de Défense contre les forces du Mal, l'année même de l'entrée du jeune Harry Potter. Malheureusement, ce changement de matière fut funeste pour le regretté Serdaigle, puisqu'il disparaîtra mystérieusement cette même année. Par la suite, cette classe n'eut pas davantage de chance avec ses enseignants, puisque la remplaçante, le Professeur Charity Burbage, donnera sa démission au début de cet été, après cinq années de service._

_Et alors que cette matière ne dispose toujours pas d'un programme clair et validé par le Ministère, Dumbledore nomme pour cette nouvelle rentrée une jeune enseignante inconnue, du nom de Jane Smith. Mais le vainqueur de Grindelwald ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter dans sa prise de décisions suspectes, et décide d'obliger chaque enfant étudiant à Poudlard à assister à ce cours, dont (nous ne le rappellerons jamais assez) nous ne savons rien._

_Notre enquête, retraçant les débats houleux de l'époque concernant cette nouvelle option, ainsi que les livres mis à disposition sur le sujet, ne dégage que peu de zones d'ombres. En effet, à l'époque, l'idée d'introduire la culture moldue pour les sorciers curieux divisait profondément notre pays. Si certains estimaient naturel de s'intéresser au mode de vie des nés-moldus, d'autres soulignaient à juste titre que seuls ces enfants-là se fondaient dans notre masse, et non l'inverse. Toujours au début du nouveau siècle, d'éminents sorciers protestèrent contre l'introduction de ce cours, aux dépens de la création d'un cours plus pertinent : à savoir l'Étude de la Culture Sorcière, imposable à ces nouveaux arrivants._

_Et si nous avons pu retrouver dans les archives de la Gazette du Sorcier (qui avait été le seul journal à se pencher sur cette grave question) différents articles et interviews, des questions demeurent : qui avait pris la décision finale, et qu'est-ce qui était réellement enseigné pendant ces heures ?_

_**Un maelström de concepts**_

_L'ouvrage de référence pour cette matière, choisi également comme livre requis par cette classe, a été publié en 2000, par un certain Wilhelm Wigworthy. S'intitulant « Vie domestique et habitudes sociales des Moldus britanniques », cet imposant manuel retrace l'ensemble des inventions et objets utilisés par les Moldus dans leur vie quotidienne._

_Après lecture de ces quelques 1200 pages, nous avons tenté de rencontrer sans succès son auteur, afin qu'il nous en dise plus sur son choix éditorial. Car, si le livre dépeint admirablement bien une quantité d'inventions, il n'en reste pas moins léger concernant les références. Loin de remettre en question le sérieux de l'auteur concernant certaines affirmations, nous voulions connaître les différentes démarches effectuées par celui-ci lors de la rédaction. Avait-il déjà utilisé certains outillages ? Etait-il certain que les inventions moldues pouvaient permettre de voler sans magie ? Toutes ces importantes questions restent encore à ce jour sans réponse, et ne font – fort malheureusement – qu'alimenter l'inquiétude légitime des parents._

_Inquiétude d'autant plus croissante que cette année, sous couvert d'une volonté de souplesse, l'Etude des Moldus se passe de manuel ! Une seule question se pose à nous alors : qu'enseigne donc l'inconnue Jane Smith ? Une nouvelle fois, Lucius Malefoy a accepté gracieusement de nous apporter quelques éléments de réponse, au cours d'un entretien : « J'ai été immédiatement informé de cette décision. En tant que membre du Ministère, et père d'un élève de cinquième année à Poudlard, il est tout à fait normal que je sois au fait des disciplines dispensées à mon fils. Il est cependant regrettable que j'eusse à l'apprendre directement par lui, et non comme il se devrait par une lettre officielle de l'école. En outre, étant particulièrement attentif à l'éducation de mon enfant, comme le sont sans doute de nombreux parents, j'ai été quelque peu surpris d'apprendre que cette Smith se borne pour l'essentiel à leur apprendre à faire du feu à l'aide de moyens rudimentaires.[...] »_

_Par la suite, Monsieur Malefoy nous a montré quelques extraits de correspondance qu'il entretient avec son fils. Lettres dans lesquelles le jeune héritier Draco Malefoy ne cache pas son étonnement face à un cours dépourvu de livres ou de leçons._

_« [...]C'est ce qui me préoccupe le plus : l'idée que nos enfants assistent à de longues heures où la parole prévaut sur l'écrit, et où, en définitive, il est possible qu'une certaine idéologie soit inculquée. » Poursuit Mr. Malefoy, non sans raison._

_Car il est actuellement impossible de savoir ce qui est dit dans cette classe, en dehors des témoignages courageux de certains élèves à leurs parents. Afin de lever tout doute, nous avons tenté de rencontrer la demoiselle choisie pour enseigner cette matière, mais nos lettres sont restées à ce jour sans réponse._

_Devant un tel manque de considération de la part de l'enseignante et du Directeur de l'école, nous ne pouvons qu'applaudir la nomination de la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, qui saura faire la lumière sur cette affaire._

_En attendant l'enquête du Ministère, nous enjoignons vivement les sorciers et les sorcières à nous faire part, et à faire part au Directeur de Poudlard, de leurs inquiétudes. Dans cette optique, nous ouvrons une volière spécialement mise à disposition des courriers de nos lecteurs. Nous publierons naturellement les questions les plus fréquentes, et nous nous engageons à tout mettre en œuvre pour vous informer._

_Connor Oaken, Rédacteur à la Gazette du Sorcier »_

A la table des Professeurs, le silence était total. De nombreux enseignants lisaient, comme les jeunes gens, la nouvelle dans une profonde surprise. Seule Dolorès Ombrage ne tenait pas dans sa poigne un exemplaire du journal. Elle se contentait de balayer la Grande Salle de son regard scrutateur, tout en arborant un horrible sourire de petite fille venant de recevoir une grosse sucette à la fraise. La nouvellement nommée Grande Inquisitrice s'offrit même le luxe de dévisager ses collègues, cherchant la moindre émotion négative susceptible de déclencher le début des opérations. Ombrage s'attarda un long moment sur le visage pâle de sa cadette. Mais à sa grande déception, Jane Smith lisait l'article tout en buvant consciencieusement son café, comme si elle était en train de lire un traité sur les fonds de chaudrons. Aux côtés de la jeune femme, Severus s'occupait à beurrer avec soin un toast, feignant d'être concentré sur sa tâche alors qu'il jetait de temps à autres des coups d'oeils aux mains de son étudiante particulière.

Parce que si l'ancienne Rédactrice semblait parfaitement calme et détachée de ces quelques pages, ses mains, parfois agitées de tremblements, laissaient transparaître une sourde colère. Et Snape fréquentait la Moldue depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle serait probablement incapable de ne pas ponctuer sa prochaine phrases d'insultes diverses. Smith savait jouer la comédie, à n'en pas douter. Mais tiendrait-elle la distance lorsque la bureaucrate viendrait l'inspecter ? C'était actuellement la plus grande peur de l'espion. Néanmoins, après lecture de l'article, l'homme en noir devait reconnaître que sa collègue avait eu le nez fin concernant la demande d'interview : pour le moment, Oaken ne disposait pas assez d'éléments pour lui dédier une chronique entière, susceptible de faire voler en éclats sa couverture.

De son côté, Jane bouillait d'une rage contenue. Elle tentait vaillamment de masquer ses émotions, mais l'envie de répliquer sur le même terrain que ce scribouillard la démangeait vivement. Elle prétexta de se resservir du café pour relever un instant les yeux du journal. Comme elle s'y attendait, l'infâme secrétaire en rose la dévisageait ostensiblement. Jane tourna une page d'une main, et versa le breuvage dans sa tasse de l'autre. Bien décidée à se battre avec ses armes, elle se mit en tête de lire les différents encarts des pages suivantes, jusqu'à apostropher son sombre collègue d'une voix relativement forte :

« Oh, Severus ! Regardez : il semblerait que le Ministère s'inquiète des étranges flux migratoires de nos hiboux ! S'exclama-t-elle comme captivée par l'information.

\- C'est fascinant, Smith. Lui rétorqua l'espion d'une voix traînante.

\- Mais, oui ! Imaginez un instant que ces pauvres bêtes ne se sentent plus à leur place dans notre pays. Regardez attentivement. Ajouta-t-elle en lui collant l'encadré sous les yeux, en pleine ligne de mire de l'Inquisitrice. Quelle nouvelle inquiétante !

\- Par Merlin, Smith... Commença Severus qui s'interrompit en voyant l'index de la jeune femme relevé discrètement. Mais vous avez tout à fait raison ! Se rattrapa-t-il en comprenant qu'elle avait une idée en tête.

\- Heureusement que la Gazette du Sorcier sait se pencher sur les réels problèmes qui nous inquiètent ! Soupira Jane théâtralement. Je suis bien contente d'avoir poursuivi ma lecture, sans quoi, je serai passée à côté de cette information capitale !

\- Une chance que vous sachiez extraire l'essentiel de vos lectures. Rebondit le Serpentard entrant pleinement dans son jeu.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Oh, et regardez encore ! Ici, ils évoquent la possibilité selon laquelle les Strangulots auraient des rites funéraires.

\- Décidément, vous avez l'art d'évoquer les articles les plus importants. Merci, Jane.

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite, Severus. Tout revient à cet extraordinaire journal _indépendant_ qui sait informer le sorcier des grandes actions du Ministère !

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison ! C'est une grande chance que le Ministre Fudge ose s'attaquer aux sujets sensibles. Acquiesça l'espion en s'essuyant délicatement les coins de bouche avec sa serviette.

\- Comme vous devez être fière, Dolorès ! Dit alors Jane en s'adressant à Ombrage avec un grand sourire hypocrite. Être la Sous-Secrétaire d'un homme aussi combatif et concerné par le bien-être de ses citoyens doit être un réel honneur ! »

Si Ombrage hocha la tête poliment, le pourpre qui s'étalait sur ses joues témoignait contre elle. La bureaucrate peinait à contenir la colère dû à l'affront à peine voilé que lui faisait l'étrangère. Mais elle calma rapidement ses ardeurs lorsqu'elle repensa au fait qu'elle devrait, elle aussi, l'inspecter. Tout en se relevant d'un air digne, Dolorès contra très sobrement :

« Je suis effectivement très fière, Miss, que notre estimé Ministre se penche si résolument sur... Le bien-être de ses citoyens, comme vous dites. Et c'est un réel honneur que de me voir confiées d'aussi _grandes responsabilités_ en son nom. Termina-t-elle en arborant un rictus victorieux.

\- Votre dévotion à votre poste de Professeur est tout à fait admirable, Dolorès ! Concéda Jane en s'obstinant à ignorer le dernier décret.

\- Vous verrez bien vite, Miss, que ma dévotion va d'abord à notre Ministre. Cracha presque la fonctionnaire en perdant quelque peu son calme.

\- Naturellement. C'est d'ailleurs _entièrement_ à cette même dévotion que nous devons l'honneur de vous avoir comme _collègue_... Rétorqua la jeune femme dans une phrase pleine de sous-entendus.»

La mâchoire de l'Inquisitrice se crispa légèrement, mais elle ne répondit rien. Préférant offrir à l'impertinente un sourire lourd de promesses. Elle tourna les talons, et s'enfuit par la porte, d'un air digne. A table, les autres enseignants qui avaient suivi avec avidité l'échange, semblèrent reprendre leur souffle. Jane replia le journal, et termina son café d'une traite, avant de se lever. Lorsqu'elle passa derrière Severus, celui-ci la retint par le bras pour lui glisser quelques mots :

« Mesquin et intelligent, mais vous jouez avec le feu. Prévint-il.

\- Eh bien comme ça on ne pourra pas me reprocher de ne pas être cohérente avec mes cours ! »

Lorsque Dolorès Ombrage revint à son bureau, les articulations de ses poings la faisaient souffrir et ses dents grinçaient encore. Comment cette petite parvenue, cette étrangère, cette amoureuse des Moldus avait-elle pu oser la traiter de la sorte ?! Dolorès n'était pas une femme stupide. Retorse et avide de pouvoir, oui. Infantile et procédurale, certes. Mais stupide, certainement pas ! Elle avait parfaitement compris ce que cette Smith avait dit. Devant tous, la brunette avait laissé entendre qu'elle n'était pas qualifiée pour son poste, et qu'elle avait été nommée arbitrairement. Pis, en lui faisant l'affront de passer sous silence son titre, Smith avait ouvertement proclamé qu'il ne valait rien à Poudlard.

« Ah, vraiment ? Eh bien tu vas voir, ma petite ! » Vociféra la femme-crapaud à voix haute dans la pièce.

Elle se précipita sur son secrétaire, s'asseyant maladroitement sur son tabouret en pin, et se saisit d'un rouleau de parchemin et de sa plus belle plume. D'une écriture rageuse et appuyée, elle commença à inscrire : « Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge. » Puis, elle s'arrêta. Elle lui avait déjà envoyé une missive la semaine précédente, lui faisant part de l'insupportable comportement du jeune Potter. Dans sa lettre, écrivait-elle, le Survivant semblait s'être mis en tête de colporter des mensonges dans le but d'attiser la peur, et de déclencher un mouvement de panique. Naturellement, Ombrage n'avait fait nulle mention des retenues douloureuses qu'elle imposait au garçon. « Ce que le Ministre ignorait, ne pouvait lui faire du mal », se disait-elle souvent. Il lui avait d'ailleurs répondu qu'il était heureux de trouver en sa représentante une personne digne de confiance, et lui avait renouvelé tout son soutien, lui assurant qu'elle aurait prochainement les moyens de sauver cette école. Et quels moyens !

Alors, que pouvait-elle bien lui écrire ? Elle se releva, pour entamer des vas-et viens dans la pièce, tout en réfléchissant intensément. Sur le meuble, épinglé par un clou ouvragé, figurait la liste chronologique des matières qu'elle comptait inspecter. La bureaucrate avait d'ailleurs opté pour une première visite en Métamorphose, voulant saper rapidement le bras droit officiel de Dumbledore. Mais après la scène qu'elle avait dû endurer au petit-déjeuner, Ombrage en venait à se demander si l'Australienne ne serait pas une plus grande menace. La petite n'était manifestement pas impressionnée par les titres, ni la position de la Grande Inquisitrice. Probablement parce qu'elle n'était pas Anglaise, se dit la femme en grimaçant. Qui sait donc ce qu'elle osait déblatérer à ses élèves contre le Ministère, ou encore... Contre les vrais sorciers ?

Mais une autre chose taraudait la femme replète : Smith semblait s'être fait plus d'alliés qu'elle dans l'école. Et, en bonne Serpentarde, Ombrage savait que c'était un atout beaucoup trop essentiel pour qu'elle ne rectifie pas rapidement le tir. Plissant les yeux méchamment, elle repensa à l'attitude de Snape. Elle ne pouvait imaginer que cet homme, si détestable et cynique puisse volontairement aider une gamine dans ses dessins égoïstes. L'homme en noir avait nécessairement un but en tête. Dolorès resta un instant pantoise au milieu de la pièce, tout en cherchant une explication logique à l'agissement du Directeur de Serpentard. Leur code imposait un soutien total entre les membres de la maison, fussent-ils diplômés. Elle n'avait donc _pas vu_ Severus prêter main forte à la jeune femme, mais _lui tendre un piège_. Restait à savoir lequel. Forte de cette certitude inébranlable, elle se rassit, et prit un autre morceau de parchemin.

* * *

**Salle des Potions, le même jour, 19h10,**

Severus agita sa baguette, et les chaudrons s'élevèrent pour aller se ranger le long des murs. Un autre mouvement du poignet, et la porte de sa salle de classe se verrouilla, signifiant que son travail d'enseignant passait à la seconde étape : la tâche ingrate des corrections. Il s'assit à son bureau, et ouvrit son tiroir, emplit d'une pile de copies diverses, et soupira résigné. Snape fit tournoyer une dernière fois l'instrument en bois, et les copies se disposèrent parfaitement classées sur son bureau. Il leur jeta un regard noir, estimant par avance qu'il en aurait pour une bonne partie de la soirée, et trempa sa plume dans l'encre rouge, avant d'en attraper une fermement.

« HPOTTER_, 5ème an,  
Dim 07/09/14,  
DEVOIR POTIONS_

_UTILISATION DU GINGEMBRE DANS LES PREPARATIONS_

_L'utilisation du gingembre dans les préparations de potions magiques [...]_ »

Severus grogna. De tous ses élèves, de tous les devoirs, il fallait qu'il commence par celui-ci ! Avant même de commencer la lecture de l'essai, l'enseignant ratura de rouge l'en-tête, allant de la correction, à la petite réflexion dans la marge. « _Cinquième et année en toutes lettres, Potter, est-ce trop compliqué à demander ? _», «_ Dim' quoi ? Diminué mentalement ? Manquiez-vous d'encre pour ne pas avoir écrit « Dimanche » en entier, Potter ?_ » Ou encore «_ La date n'est pas un dessin, Potter, on se passera de vos petits-traits ! _». En d'autres termes, il ne savait toujours pas quelle note affreuse il donnerait au garçon pour un devoir probablement affligeant, mais le premier rouleau de parchemin comportait pratiquement autant de rouge que de noir. Un bon départ en somme.

Alors qu'il s'attaquait à l'introduction, un "pop" sonore l'interrompit. S'inclinant profondément, un elfe de maison apparu, lui tendant un morceau de parchemin plié en deux. L'homme le prit et remercia évasivement la créature avant de grogner davantage : Il était _invité_ immédiatement à boire un thé dans le bureau de la nouvelle Grande Inquisitrice. Le fait qu'il soit intervenu dans la joute verbale ayant opposée Smith et Ombrage le matin y était certainement pour quelque chose. Maudissant les deux bonnes femmes, le Maître des Potions se leva et se rendit au rendez-vous.

Arrivé à destination, il toqua sèchement à la porte, et attendit que la voix mielleuse de la fonctionnaire lui dise d'entrer. Il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans le bureau depuis l'année d'avant, lorsqu'il avait dû administrer de force du Véritasérum au faux Maugrey. Dire que la décoration avait changé était largement en-dessous de la réalité. En lieu et place des nombreux objets insolites de l'Auror, s'étendait une ribambelle de roses, de rideaux duveteux, et d'assiettes en porcelaines où étaient peints d'immondes chatons en acrylique. Pour couronner le tout, il régnait dans la pièce une odeur de parfum de vanille très agressif, qui lui fit momentanément tourner la tête.

« Ah ! Severus... Minauda Dolorès par-dessus sa fraise et ses fanfreluches. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez accepté mon invitation.

\- Tout le bonheur est pour moi, Madame la Grande Inquisitrice. Répondit l'homme en se fendant d'une grimace qui se voulait polie. »

Ombrage étouffa un petit rire amusé, cachant sa bouche derrière une main lourdement ornée de bagues.

« Je ne me ferai probablement jamais à cette idée. Quel honneur, vraiment. Mais quel titre ! Pouffa-t-elle d'une voix aigrelette.

\- Amplement mérité, Madame la Grande Inquisitrice.

\- Oh, pas de ça entre nous, Severus... Nous sommes des Serpentards, nous sommes égaux ! Asseyez-vous donc. Vous buvez votre thé comment mon cher ?

\- Noir. Merci. Répondit Snape en prenant place, jambes croisées.

\- Tenez. C'est réellement plaisant de retrouver un ancien camarade, Severus. Continua-t-elle. Oh, certes, nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup fréquentés à l'époque, mais que voulez-vous, les dernières années sont tellement chargées...

\- Je me souviens tout à fait de votre attention et de votre travail. Bien que je ne sois arrivé à Poudlard que lors de votre cinquième année. Ajouta l'homme en faisant discrètement allusion à son âge.

\- Et par la suite, j'ai dû travailler plus encore ! Et nous avons pris des chemins différents... Vous... Vous vous êtes tournés vers l'enseignement, et moi... Vers mon devoir. Termina-t-elle rêveuse.

\- Mais nous nous retrouvons, grâce au destin. Unis dans une même cause. Tenta l'espion en voulant l'amener directement à la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait fait venir.

\- Je l'espère Severus, je l'espère grandement ! Il y a tant de choses qui m'inquiètent à propos de cette école. Et je crois que vous vous en êtes rendus-compte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Naturellement. Offrit Snape en évitant de se mouiller.

\- Je me doute que cela doit être un calvaire pour vous que de souffrir cette petite impertinente à chaque repas. »

« _Nous y voilà ! »_ Pensa Snape. L'ancien Mangemort avait visé juste en supposant que le problème venait de sa prise de position avec Jane. Foutue scribouillarde, c'était à lui de faire une pirouette maintenant. Il but une gorgée de thé pour se laisser le temps de formuler une réponse adéquate :

« C'est une source de babillages intarissable. Soupira-t-il. Fort heureusement, son manque de savoir-être n'a d'égal que sa naïveté.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Demanda Ombrage en abandonnant sa petite voix, sous le coup de l'avidité.

\- J'entends qu'elle s'imagine qu'être obligé de travailler avec elle, signifie... Je m'en amuse encore... Une forme d'amitié.

\- Elle a dû s'extasier de l'intérêt que vous avez porté à sa petite comédie de ce matin, à n'en pas douter. Glissa Ombrage d'un air entendu.

\- Et la pauvrette s'est condamnée elle-même par son outrecuidance. Rétorqua l'homme en espérant que la conversation touchait à sa fin. »

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, la femme-crapaud lui fit un sourire des plus radieux. Sa large bouche s'étira pour révéler des dents parfaitement blanches et alignées. Et Snape dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas grimacer lorsqu'elle se mit à papillonner des cils.

« Je savais que vous aviez une idée derrière la tête, Severus ! » Susurra-t-elle comme si elle savourait une religieuse au chocolat.

L'espion porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Dans quelle situation Smith les avait fourrés ? Il hésita brièvement, puis se résigna. « _Tant pis, Jane, mais mon image prime sur la vôtre._ » Pensa-t-il. Il retourna alors à la Sous-Secrétaire un sourire carnassier des plus prometteurs. Précisément le même qu'il offrait à Potter lorsqu'il lui signifiait la nature de ses punitions :

« Naturellement. Je voulais qu'elle démontre tout son manque de considération pour votre personne, Dolorès. Et toute l'étendue de sa prétention.

\- Oui, oui. A n'en pas douter, elle s'est véritablement révélée ce matin !

\- Devant témoins, légitimant ainsi... Eh bien... Certaines questions, Madame la Grande Inquisitrice. »

La femme-crapaud était à présent penchée en avant vers le Potionniste, totalement absorbée par son discours. Elle plissa les yeux un instant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il sous-entendait, avant de les ouvrir grands et de taper dans ses mains, ravie :

« Oh ! Severus ! Comme c'est judicieux de votre part ! Vous avez entièrement raison ! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'en faire ma priorité et de commencer la réforme par cette épineuse question !

\- Nous nous comprenons, Madame la Grande Inquisitrice.

\- C'est entendu. Nous verrons alors si elle fanfaronne encore. Merci, Severus, comme toujours, vous êtes remarquable. Vous pouvez disposer. Le congédia-t-elle avec dédain. »

Snape ne se fit pas prier, et s'en fut, non sans s'être au-préalable incliné profondément. Sur le chemin le ramenant à ses quartiers, il ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser mentalement auprès de sa collègue. C'était la deuxième flèche qu'il tirait dans le dos de Jane.

* * *

**Couloirs de Poudlard, le même jour, 21h20,**

Une lampe torche dissimulée dans un des pans de sa robe, Merlin sur les talons, Jane se rendait au point de rendez-vous pour commencer sa ronde. Une fois encore, elle était chaperonnée par son sombre collègue. N'ayant pas baguette magique pour utiliser un _Lumos_, ou pour contenir un élève trop récalcitrant, la Moldue devait être systématiquement accompagnée d'un sorcier pour remplir tous ses devoirs. Car si elle n'était pas une magicienne, elle n'en n'était pas moins une vraie enseignante, et devait, à l'instar de ses collègues, se plier au désagréable exercice de la police nocturne. Mais alors que Minerva s'était à de nombreuses reprises proposée pour tenir compagnie à la jeune femme, une nouvelle fois, elle apprit de la bouche du Directeur, que cela serait son tortionnaire estival qui l'accompagnerait. L'enseignante soupçonnait le vieux mage de s'amuser à former ce duo improbable. Mais Severus était loin d'être une compagnie désagréable, même lorsqu'il la rembarrait rudement. Il était calme, cultivé, et était doté d'un sens de l'humour extrêmement fin. Il n'en n'était pas pour autant un ami, et la brune aurait tout de même apprécié de passer sa soirée en compagnie d'une autre personne, plus accessible et sujette au rire.

Tournant à un angle, totalement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'élève qu'elle manqua de percuter. Celui-ci s'excusa platement, et s'apprêta à repartir sans demander son reste lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil une touffe de cheveux noirs et un blason écarlate :

« Attendez, Monsieur Potter ? Le héla-t-elle en accélérant le pas.

\- Oui, Professeur ? Soupira-t-il en se retournant lentement.

\- Vous venez d'où comme ça, le couvre-feu tombe dans dix minutes ?

\- Je suis désolé, Professeur, je vais courir pour arriver à temps à la Salle Commune.

\- Non, attendez. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Souligna Jane en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sors d'une retenue avec Omb... Le Professeur Ombrage. Se rattrapa le garçon en tentant tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure.

\- Encore ?! S'écria la jeune femme. Mais, pour quel motif cette fois-ci ?

\- Le même, Professeur.

\- Comment ça, vous lui avez redit que...

\- Non, Professeur, elle m'avait mis en retenue « jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ». Interrompit l'adolescent.

\- Tous les soirs, jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez... ? Répéta Jane perdue.

\- C'est cela, Professeur. Je peux y aller, maintenant, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui. Heu... Non. Oh, et merde, laissez tomber vos « Professeur » à tout bout de champs ! S'emporta la Moldue dans un élan profondément naturel. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires de comprendre ? Et ça vous fait combien d'heures de colle, au juste ? »

Le Survivant ouvrit grand la bouche, légèrement surpris de la familiarité de son enseignante et du flot de questions qui s'ensuivit. C'est d'une voix hésitante qu'il osa lui répondre :

« Eh bien... Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'il ne faut pas que je dise ça, je suppose. Et... Je crois que c'était ma septième session.

\- Mais que faites-vous pendant ces sessions, comme vous dites ?

\- Des lignes. Répondit le Survivant en haussant les épaules.

\- … Des lignes... Vous faites des lignes ! Mais quoi ? « Je ne dois pas dire des choses qui déplaisent au Ministère ? » Railla la scribouillarde éberluée du grotesque de la punition.

\- « Je ne dois pas mentir. » Répondit Harry en serrant les poings fermement, la douleur de sa cicatrice particulièrement vivace sur sa main.

\- Mais... C'est ridicule. Comment peut-elle déterminer que vous avez « appris la leçon » ? Vous en avez parlé à votre Directrice de maison ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, elle a tous les pouvoirs maintenant, non ? » S'emporta alors le Gryffondor en faisant vaguement un signe en direction du bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice.

Devant l'air choqué de son Professeur, Harry se dit qu'une nouvelle fois, il était face à un adulte qui ne le comprenait pas, et se contentait de voir en lui un simple adolescent perturbé. Mais il se trompait, et ne le comprit que trop tard, lorsqu'il n'eut pas le temps de se reculer. Jane lui tenait fermement le poignet, affichant au grand jour sa main scarifiée. L'attrapeur déglutit péniblement, une boule coincée dans la gorge, se sentant faible et prit en faute. Mais la jeune femme regarda le dos de la main dont la peau était taillée à vif, et d'où perlait encore un peu de sang.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale en détachant chaque mot.

\- Rien.

\- Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est cette marque sur votre main ?

\- S'il vous plaît, Professeur, les lumières s'éteignent, c'est le couvre-feu ! Se plaignit le garçon en tentant d'échapper à l'interrogatoire.

\- Je me fous de ces putains de lumières ! Répliqua furieuse l'adulte en choquant plus encore le Gryffondor. Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe !

\- Non. Je ne peux pas. »

Jane lui lança un regard noir, et avisa les chandeliers qui s'éteignaient un à un. Elle jeta à nouveau un œil à la blessure suintante du garçon, avant de prendre rapidement une décision.

« Venez avec moi.

\- Non, s'il vous plaît ! »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, et traînait presque le môme par le bras, jusqu'à arriver à son point de rendez-vous. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et la Moldue dû réprimer le réflexe d'allumer sa lampe-torche devant son étudiant.

« Vous êtes en retard, Smith. » Murmura une voix reconnaissable dans la pénombre.

Le garçon glapit, et tira plus fort encore sur la main de son enseignante pour se dégager de ce mauvais pas. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Snape voit ça ! Mais son Professeur, luttant pour ne pas desserrer sa prise, et quelque peu essoufflée, répondit à son collègue :

« Ma classe est à deux pas.

\- Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ?

\- Merde, Snape, mettez-y un peu du vôtre ! »

Le timbre furibond et angoissé de la jeune femme alarma immédiatement l'espion qui alluma rapidement sa baguette d'un _Lumos_ silencieux. Lorsqu'il vit que sa collègue traînait derrière elle un élève qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son visage, il paniqua légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait inventé ? Ils déboulèrent dans la salle, et elle se précipita sur la porte pour faire barrière avec son corps. De son côté, l'étudiant tentait de fuir la lueur de la baguette.

« Par Merlin, Smith ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

\- Les murs ont des oreilles, je préfère être au calme. » Lui répondit la Moldue en accentuant la première partie de phrase.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, l'homme en noir jeta un _Silencio_ informulé, et projeta une lumière sur les appliques de la pièce. Dans un des coins de la salle, se distinguait à présent Harry Potter qui jetait des regards furieux à ses deux vis-à-vis. Avant même qu'il ne put poser une question, Jane donna un coup de coude à son collègue en faisant un signe en direction de la porte, qu'il verrouilla immédiatement.

« Vous voulez bien m'expliquer cette mascarade !? Tonna le Maître des Potions en perdant patience.

\- Montrez-lui, Potter. Demanda Jane toujours en colère.

\- Professeur Smith... Ce n'est pas...

\- Harry, vous lui montrez, ou je le fais. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici sans qu'il voit _ça_. »

Alors que Severus s'apprêtait à intervenir, Jane posa une main sur son bras pour l'interrompre, lui signifiant d'attendre que le garçon se décide. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il jeta un regard alarmé aux alentours, tentant de trouver une issue qui le tirerait de cette impasse. Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de son ravisseur qui avait à présent les bras croisés, le garçon tenta une nouvelle approche :

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici, je suis encore libre de mes mouvements !

\- Potter, vous vous croyez où pour oser... Commença l'espion par pur réflexe avant d'être interrompu une nouvelle fois.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide ! Vous devez en avoir marre que cela vous fasse mal, non ? Coupa la brune en augmentant une nouvelle fois l'angoisse de son mentor.

\- Potter, vous avez mal quelque part ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix égale.

\- Non, elle... Tenta le garçon sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

\- Quoi... _Je ne dois pas mentir_, moi aussi, Harry ? » Lui envoya l'écrivain, d'une voix acerbe.

Le Gryffondor eut l'impression qu'elle venait de le gifler. C'était stupide. Il était épuisé, sa main le brûlait chaque fois un peu plus, il n'en pouvait plus de ce secret. Il capitula, et s'approcha d'eux doucement, comme craignant qu'ils ne se moquent de lui. Il tendit le dos de sa main à Jane, n'osant pas la proposer à son Professeur honnis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur la main ? Demanda Snape en tentant de contenir sa propre inquiétude. Vous vous êtes brûlé ?

\- Non. C'est...

\- Expliquez, il pourra vous soigner. Assura Jane en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son bureau.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est une coupure je crois.

\- Elle est très récente. Nota l'espion en regardant attentivement la main. Vous vous êtes infligé ça tout seul, Potter ?

\- Non ! Cria l'étudiant en retirant son appendice vivement. Jamais ! Je ne suis pas fou !

\- Harry, ce n'est pas ce que le Professeur Snape a voulu dire. Il veut seulement...

\- Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il croit ! Il croit que j'ai fait ça pour attirer l'attention !

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est réussi, nous sommes enfermés tous les trois à cause de ça. Craqua le Serpentard.

\- Ça suffit tous les deux ! S'interposa Jane. Severus, il saignait juste en _sortant_ d'une heure de colle avec Ombrage !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Potter, revenez ici !... Ah ! Pesta l'homme en noir. Je ne vois rien ! »

Il tira des pans de sa robe un mouchoir blanc en coton, et une fiole en verre contenant un liquide verdâtre. Il tira le bouchon d'un coup de dents, et imbiba le tissu du liquide avant de tapoter doucement la main du garçon avec. Harry sentit brièvement une sensation de chaleur, avant d'avoir l'agréable impression que sa douleur refluait. Lorsque l'homme finit de nettoyer la plaie, l'inscription « _Je ne dois pas mentir _» était parfaitement visible sur le dos de la main. Snape ne put contenir sa surprise sous son masque, et sa collègue grimaça, les narines frémissantes.

« Jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez... Ou jusqu'à ce que cela _rentre_ ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Qui vous a fait ça, et à l'aide quoi, Potter ?

\- Elle me fait faire des lignes avec une de ses plumes personnelles.

\- Qui, _elle_ ?

\- A votre avis, Severus ?! Continuez, Harry.

\- Ombrage me fait copier « Je ne dois pas mentir » avec une de ses plumes personnelles. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser d'encre... »

Les deux Professeurs échangèrent un bref regard. Et Snape hocha la tête, avant de détremper entièrement son mouchoir d'essence de dictame. Il entoura délicatement la main du garçon avec le tissu, et lui lança un regard perçant.

« Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas jugé utile d'en parler à votre Directrice de maison ? Le titilla-t-il d'une voix désagréable.

\- Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que cela change maintenant ? Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut ! Elle a tous les pouvoirs, grâce au Ministère ! S'emporta le rouge et or, déçu de voir que le Maître des Potions restait fidèle à lui-même.

\- Si Smith ne l'avait pas vu, nous n'aurions jamais été mis au courant, et vous auriez souffert dignement comme tout bon Gryffondor, je suppose... Continua l'homme venimeux.

\- Severus, qu'est-ce que...

\- Je ne cherche pas à... Commença à crier l'adolescent.

\- Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas le talent de votre père pour savoir échapper _miraculeusement_ aux Professeurs... Lui au moins savait-il quand se rendre invisible. Termina l'homme avec un sourire goguenard.

\- PEUT-ÊTRE PARCE QU'ON NE LUI A PAS CONFISQUÉ SA CAPE ! Hurla alors Harry en regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

\- Comme c'est intéressant. Vous entendez-ça, Smith ? Potter parle d'une cape qui peut rendre invisible, et nous en avons trouvé une justement, il y a quelques jours... Serait-ce une coïncidence, ou bien étiez-vous une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs, au lieu d'être au lit... ? »

Le garçon ferma résolument la bouche, se mordant la langue pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Il se traita mentalement de tous les noms, et fustigea son sale caractère une nouvelle fois. Devant lui, le Serpentard semblait savourer une victoire, et Smith regardait son collègue comme s'il était le pire homme qu'elle ait jamais croisé. Devant le mutisme du jeune homme, l'ancien Mangemort révéla la cape d'invisibilité qu'il gardait pliée, dans l'une de ses poches. Il la déplia lentement, scrutant la réaction du fautif, avant de lui sourire d'un air entendu.

« Si ce n'est pas à vous, je peux donc la garder pour mon usage personnel... Commença Snape lentement.

\- Non ! Ne put s'empêcher le brun.

\- ALORS ? »

Harry baissa la tête de honte. C'était la cerise sur son porridge empoisonné. Il jeta un nouveau regard noir aux deux professeurs, Jane y compris, car il la tenait pour responsable de tout ceci, et se redressa, résigné :

« Elle m'appartient. C'est ma propriété, et vous devez me la rendre.

\- Vous étiez donc dans les couloirs, dimanche, vers minuit... ?

\- Oui.

\- Malgré l'interdiction ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous voyez, Monsieur Potter, c'est beaucoup plus simple de ne pas mentir. Lui envoya vicieusement Snape. Et puisque vous semblez avoir oublié le règlement, vous viendrez me voir tous les soirs, après le dîner, pour revoir l'ensemble des choses qui vous sont interdites. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que je sois certain que je peux vous rendre votre bien sans que vous ne l'utilisiez ainsi à nouveau. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui.

\- « Oui, Professeur Snape. » Maintenant, disparaissez ! » Conclut l'homme en déverrouillant la porte.

L'attrapeur s'enfuit à toute vitesse, des larmes de rage dévalant déjà ses joues. A présent seuls, Jane explosa :

« Mais vous étiez réellement obligé de lui infliger ça ?! Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de lui mettre le nez dans sa merde, hein, Snape ? Il faut que vous appuyez, un peu plus, sur ce qui lui fait mal ! Je ne vous l'ai pas amené pour que vous le blessiez encore ! Je vous l'ai...

\- Vous me l'avez amené pour que je le soigne. La coupa le Potionniste en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire. Et _je l'ai fait_, Smith. Vous vouliez que j'intervienne et que je trouve une solution, _je viens de le faire_ ! Termina-t-il en la laissant parler.

\- Le coller tous les soirs est une solution peut... Oh. S'interrompit la jeune femme en comprenant soudainement.

\- Oui, « Oh ». J'aurais apprécié que vous fassiez marcher la partie Serdaigle de votre cortex _avant_ la monstruosité Gryffondor qui gouverne vos émotions.

\- Severus, je suis désolée... Je n'avais pas compris...

\- Que je rendais les punitions de cette folle, impossibles ? Ça, je l'avais remarqué, vous étiez plus occupée à m'insulter !

\- Je suis désolée. C'était stupide de ma part. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir fait autrement ? Potter vous en voudra, il ne comprendra pas davantage...

\- Il n'a pas à comprendre. Plus il me hait, mieux c'est. En attendant, un de mes étudiants ne se fera plus torturer pour le moment.

\- Vous devez le dire à Dumbledore, il faut faire quelque chose !

\- Pour Potter, c'est impossible. Il l'a dit lui-même, elle a tous les pouvoirs.

\- Mais, enfin ! Aucun parent n'accepterait que son enfant soit mutilé ! S'emporta Jane.

\- Le problème de Potter, c'est qu'en plus d'être lui, Jane... Il n'a plus de parents. Rétorqua crûment le Maître des Potions.

\- Mais personne ne se soucie de ce gosse, en fait ?

\- Bienvenue dans l'Angleterre du Survivant ! »


	16. Bave de crapaud

**Chapitre 16 : Bave de crapaud**

**Jeudi 11 septembre, appartements de Jane Smith, 6h30,**

« Eh bien... T'as vraiment une sale gueule aujourd'hui ! »

Jane ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de grimacer en terminant de nouer sa tresse. Elle jeta un regard en biais à son reflet qui la fixait avec un air dégoûté. Le miroir n'avait pas totalement tort, elle était affreuse à voir. Sur son visage se peignaient ses nuits blanches, son inquiétude, son épuisement à se faire régulièrement insulter par beuglantes, et sa sourde colère. Deux jours que l'article d'Oaken était publié, deux jours à recevoir à n'importe quelle heure un hibou portant une lettre écarlate. De nombreux parents lui écrivaient pour lui faire part de leur mécontentement à l'idée qu'une étrangère puisse obliger leur précieuse marmaille à s'intéresser à ce qu'ils nommaient « une sous-culture ». Le plus désagréable était lorsqu'elle recevait ces missives au petit-déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle, devant l'air ravit d'Ombrage et des Serpentards. La jeune femme, refusant de rendre les armes, s'était mise en tête de tourner tout ceci en dérision. A chaque lettre publiquement exposée, elle tirait un carnet et un stylo moldus, et notait dans un tableau le nombre de fois où un parent employait des mots tels que « Inadmissible », « Scandale », et autres termes outrés. Mais si cela avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement la Sous-Secrétaire, et de faire passer Jane pour une flegmatique accomplie, l'enseignante ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même : cela la touchait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Elle ne goûtait que très moyennement à l'archaïsme de la pensée sorcière. Et plus elle pratiquait les mages, plus elle en venait à les mépriser. A son arrivée, Jane les avait pris en pitié, avec une certaine forme de condescendance, en se disant qu'ils n'étaient que de pauvres âmes manquant de connaissances. Mais deux semaines en compagnie de l'infâme crapaud, deux semaines avec ses élèves, et deux jours à endurer les récriminations parentales avaient eu raison de sa patience. Une chose était certaine, cette guerre qu'elle ne comprenait pas, n'était que la malheureuse et pathétique conséquence d'une société autocentrée. Le Ministère, les adultes, les Mangemorts, Voldemort, tous étaient responsables de cette situation, et aucun ne se décidait réellement à regarder la réalité en face. Et au lieu de chercher à résoudre la source de cette stupidité crasse, les magiciens se tournaient béats vers un Messie d'à peine quinze ans.

A la pensée du jeune Potter, la Moldue grimaça de plus belle. Le garçon l'agaçait tout autant qu'il la touchait. Il était jeune, mal éduqué (l'était-il seulement?), à fleur de peau en permanence, ne réfléchissait jamais, se complaisait dans sa souffrance, … Mais ce garçon, ce garçon était le fragile espoir de Dumbledore, et il était incroyablement seul. Jane frissonna en revoyant la marque sur la main du Gryffondor, et une bouffée de colère lui coupa momentanément le souffle.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de cracher à voix haute.

— Ah ! Heureux de voir que tu ouvres enfin les yeux, parce qu'honnêtement, ma chérie... C'est réellement affligeant de...

— Oh, la ferme ! » Bougonnât-elle en replaçant un drap sur son maudit reflet.

Jane tira sur sa manche droite pour défaire un pli disgracieux, et enfila ses bottines avec appréhension. Elle qui avait conseillé au garçon de tenir sa langue n'en n'était plus capable.

* * *

**Le même jour, Salle de cours d'Étude des Moldus, 8h,**

Les cinquièmes années étaient surpris : une nouvelle fois, leur enseignante avait changé la configuration de la salle. Des tables et des chaises moldues avaient remplacé leurs vieux pupitres, et cette fois-ci, tout était disposé en cercle, le bureau de leur Professeur dans la boucle. Sur chaque chaise trônait une boîte en carton fermée, augurant une nouvelle initiation. Les élèves prirent place, légèrement désarçonnés devant le mélange manifeste des maisons, et Jane les regarda faire en tentant de dissimuler son sourire. Non seulement ses étudiants n'arrivaient pas à trouver le moyen de ne pas être à côté d'un camarade d'une autre maison, mais les tables voisines à son bureau restaient désespérément vides. Ses « _petits oignons_ » comme elle aimait les surnommer mentalement, ne pouvaient plus se ranger en rang, et se battaient pour éviter d'être à côté de « _la méchante Prof' »_. Des ados parfaitement normaux, en somme.

Huit-heures cinq, affichait la pendule de la salle. Si les jeunes gens arrivaient désormais en avance pour éviter tout retrait de points inopiné, ils se retrouvaient toujours en retard au moment de l'entrée : Jane détestait l'idée qu'ils prennent des habitudes et s'imaginent qu'ils aient une place attitrée. A chaque cours, tous devaient recommencer le casse-tête dit du « _On se met à côté ?_ ». A huit-heures six, l'enseignante toussota pour leur signifier que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, elle les placerait elle-même. Aussitôt, ils s'assirent, trop heureux d'avoir encore le choix. A huit-heures sept, le cours pouvait enfin commencer.

« Lundi, nous avons vu que les Moldus ont été capables de créer des outils pour se défendre. Commença-t-elle. Nous avons rapidement évoqué la période de la Préhistoire, il est donc temps de passer à la grande avancée de l'Humanité. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une idée du sujet d'aujourd'hui ? »

Les élèves tournèrent tous leur regard sur Hermione Granger qui fronçait les sourcils en réfléchissant. La lionne finit par lever la main, et un soupir collectif emplit la salle :

« L'apparition de l'écriture, Professeur ?

— Exact. Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! Comme je vous le disais lundi, l'écriture signe la fin de la Préhistoire, puisque l'Histoire, avec un grand H, commence à partir du moment où l'Homme a été capable de fournir des textes sur lesquels se baser. On situe cette avancée aux alentours du quatrième millénaire avant Jésus-Christ. Ce qui signifie, pour que vous puissiez comprendre, que l'on parle d'une invention vieille de sept mille ans seulement. Est-ce que jusqu'ici, tout le monde me suit et se souvient de l'unité de temps des Moldus ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

— Professeur, Jésus-Christ est bien le point « 0 » dans la ligne temporelle des Moldus, c'est ça ? Tenta une Serdaigle brune. Avant, on compte en négatif, et après, en positif... ?

— Tout à fait Miss Patil, cinq points pour Serdaigle. Je sais que tous ne font pas Arithmancie, mais est-ce que la notion est claire jusqu'ici ? »

Les élèves opinèrent du chef, trop impatients de découvrir le contenu des boîtes.

« Bien, on va dire que vous suivez. Pouffa Jane qui n'était pas dupe. Ainsi, comme vous vous en doutez, ce qui se trouve dans ces cartons a un rapport avec l'écriture. Vous pouvez les ouvrir, maintenant. »

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva, mêlant exclamations de surprise, amusement, et autres commentaires. Les élèves fouillèrent dans les boîtes, sans savoir quel objet allait avec quoi. Certains reconnurent les stylos, d'autres soulevèrent un sourcil interrogateur devant les plumes, et d'autres encore ne comprirent pas pourquoi leur Professeur leur avait donné un bloc d'argile.

« Aujourd'hui, nous explorerons ensemble, et dans l'ordre d'apparition, les différents outils utilisés pour écrire. Vous allez donc prendre... »

La porte de la salle grinça sinistrement, interrompant la jeune femme dans son explication. Les élèves étouffèrent un cri d'exclamation, et Jane ne put s'empêcher de froncer les narines. Dans l'encadrement, se dressait fièrement Dolorès Ombrage, vêtue d'un tailleur saumon, tenant un carnet fuchsia et une plume crème. La bureaucrate souriait d'un air satisfait à sa collègue, apparemment ravie de la surprendre.

« Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère, Professeur Smith ? Minauda-t-elle en s'avançant comme une salamandre prête à bondir sur sa proie. En ma qualité de Grande Inquisitrice, ordonnée par notre Ministre en personne, je me dois d'évaluer l'enseignement à Poudlard. Nous allons donc passer un peu de temps ensemble. Mais, rassurez-vous, je serai discrète, tant qu'il n'y aura rien à redire. Ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu. »

La Moldue se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, inspirant profondément. Depuis la nuit où elle avait surpris les méthodes pédagogiques de cette horrible femme, Jane peinait à rester cordiale avec elle. Devant le sourire hypocrite d'Ombrage, l'esprit belliqueux de la brune reprit le dessus.

« Nullement, Dolorès, vous êtes la bienvenue. S'entendit-elle lui répondre. En revanche, je tiens à rassurer mes élèves : le cours du jeudi commence bien à huit-heures tapantes, vous n'étiez donc pas en avance. Ajouta-t-elle insolemment. »

Ses étudiants ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un œil critique à la pendule qui affichait désormais un huit-heures dix-sept, et tous reportèrent automatiquement leur regard vers Ombrage dont les narines frémissaient de colère. La Sous-Secrétaire se fendit d'un autre sourire satisfait, et griffonna immédiatement sur son carnet, la main tremblante.

« Je disais donc que nous allons étudier dans l'ordre chronologique les outils utilisés pour écrire. Veuillez prendre dans les boîtes la plaque d'argile, et le stylet en bois. Reprit Jane en feignant d'ignorer l'envoyée du Ministère.

— Hum-Hum ! Toussota cette dernière.

— Dolorès ?

— Pourquoi vos élèves doivent-ils _jouer_ avec de la _boue_... ? Intervint-elle en déclenchant une vague de rires chez les Serpentards.

— Car, comme je viens de l'expliquer, ils vont étudier les différents outils créés par les Humains pour écrire. Et, toujours comme je venais de le mentionner, les Hommes ont commencé à écrire sur des tablettes d'argile, argile qui – soit dit en passant – n'a rien de comparable avec de la boue, mais je doute que vous ayez les connaissances en Chimie nécessaires pour différencier les deux... Bien, maintenant, j'aimerais que vous tentiez d'écrire ce que vous souhaitez sur ces tablettes. »

Les élèves n'obéirent pas immédiatement, ils regardaient encore bouche-bée leur Professeur qui venait ostensiblement d'insulter la Grande Inquisitrice. Lorsque Jane se saisit elle-même de sa tablette pour inscrire un mot dessus, ils se décidèrent enfin à passer à l'exercice.

« C'est ridicule ! Tonna Draco qui semblait, à l'instar de ses collègues, avoir du mal à écrire. Pourquoi les Moldus ont inventé quelque chose d'aussi peu pratique ?!

— Pas seulement les Moldus, Monsieur Malefoy, les Humains du Monde entier ! Sorciers et non-sorciers utilisaient ces tablettes.

— Mais, on ne comprend rien à ce que l'on écrit ! Continua le blond dépité.

— C'est exact, à votre avis, pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

— Parce que c'est nul, c'est tout ! Se contenta de marmonner le Serpentard.

— Réfléchissez un instant, Monsieur Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui rend votre écriture illisible sur ces tablettes...

— Le fait que cela soit de la boue à peine séchée ? S'obstina-t-il.

— Vous ne m'avez pas écouté lorsque j'ai dit que ce n'était pas de la boue. Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard, et j'aimerais que vous soyez attentif à l'avenir. Cela étant, votre camarade a relevé la difficulté à écrire avec ces tablettes, une idée de comment les Hommes parvenaient à se comprendre tout de même... ? Demanda-t-elle à sa classe.

— Professeur Smith, il me semble que c'est à _vous_ de leur apprendre quelque chose. Intervint une nouvelle fois Ombrage.

— Tout à fait, Dolorès, c'est même pour cette raison que je viens d'apprendre à Monsieur Malefoy deux choses : Que les blocs d'argile ne sont définitivement pas comparables à de la boue, et qu'il faut savoir écouter.

— Vous me comprenez mal, Professeur Smith. Pouffa de rire la Sous-Secrétaire, aux anges. Pourquoi leur posez-vous des questions alors même que vous ne leur avez pas donné la réponse ? »

Jane serra les dents, la matinée risquait d'être très longue et douloureuse. Bien qu'ayant passé la trentaine, la jeune femme peinait à garder son calme face à cette catégorie de personnes. Tandis qu'elle entendit vaguement résonner dans sa tête la voix de Snape l'intimant « A ne pas agir comme un Gryffondor », elle répliqua, goguenarde :

— Parce que le rôle d'un Professeur, Dolorès, est notamment d'apprendre aux élèves à réfléchir par eux-mêmes.

— Vous croyez... ? Cela est peut-être vrai _là d'où vous venez_, mais en Angleterre, en accord avec le Ministère de la Magie, le rôle du Professeur est de préparer ses élèves à passer des examens. A répondre à des questions posées sur leur cursus. Répliqua la femme-crapaud en relevant son double-menton.

— Monsieur Malefoy ? Hélas Jane en souriant. Quelle était ma question ?

— Heu... Pourquoi il n'est pas pratique d'écrire sur de l'argile... ? Répondit le Serpentard qui ne comprenait manifestement pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

— Bien. Et pouvez-vous me rappeler la leçon d'aujourd'hui, Monsieur Malefoy ?

— L'apparition de l'écriture... ?

— Excellent, cinq points pour Serpentard. Vous voyez Dolorès, depuis tout à l'heure, comme le requiert le Ministère, je demande à mes élèves de répondre à des questions sur mon cours. Pouvons-nous continuer ? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant largement. »

Harry Potter redressa ses lunettes sur son nez dans un tic nerveux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette femme, si à-cheval sur les questions de politesse, se permettre de tenir tête à un supérieur hiérarchique. Les autres élèves n'en pensaient pas moins. Chez les Serpentards, un étrange sentiment conflictuel couvait : les vert-et-argent hésitaient entre le dépit de voir leur détestable enseignante poursuivre dans son arrogance, et une certaine admiration. Leur Professeur ne s'inclinait pas et restait digne, allant même à user du sarcasme avec un certain panache. Draco Malefoy, encore surpris de se voir attribuer des points simplement pour une question de contradiction féminine, haussa les épaules, et décida, comme ses comparses, d'observer la suite avec intérêt.

« Ce que vous devez savoir, Continua Jane qui n'attendit pas la réponse de la bureaucrate, c'est que l'écriture n'a pas toujours été telle que vous la connaissez. Aux balbutiements de la pratique, elle était « pictographique ». C'est à dire que les humains utilisaient des _dessins_, pour vulgariser, afin d'exprimer des idées. Vous vous en doutez, dessiner prend du temps. Rapidement, les formes ont été simplifiées à un tel point que cela en devint des traits, des coins, et autres symboles. A ce moment-là, on parle _d'écriture cunéiforme_. Je vous montre un exemple. »

Jane s'empara du calame, et commença à graver dans sa tablette. Une fois fait, elle fit passer de mains en mains son exemplaire.

« Comment faisaient-ils pour se comprendre ? Demanda alors Ron

— Comment font les Russes pour se comprendre, Monsieur Weasley ?

— Ben... Ils se comprennent très bien, puisqu'ils parlent la même langue !

— Et donc, qu'en déduisez-vous ? Chut ! On ne souffle pas, s'il vous plaît, laissez-le répondre.

— … Oh ! Ils se comprenaient très bien avec leur _cuniméfrome_, puisque c'était normal ? S'exclama le rouquin.

— Cu-NÉ-I-forme. Mais c'est exact, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Bien, on ne va pas apprendre cette langue, mais j'aimerais que vous tentiez de reproduire rapidement ces symboles, vous comprendrez alors pourquoi cette typographie a été adoptée. »

Tandis que les élèves s'attelèrent à la tâche, en marmonnant pour la plupart des « _Ah, ben là, oui, ça marche mieux !_ » qui firent sourire la jeune femme, Ombrage glissa en direction de l'enseignante, et lui demanda d'une voix à peine voilée :

« Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous, Miss ?

— Cinq ans, Dolorès. Répliqua Jane en remarquant que les élèves les entendaient parfaitement.

— Cinq ans... Je vois. Ombrage inscrivit immédiatement cela sur son carnet. Vous êtes donc une jeune enseignante. Et vous avez quelles compétences pour enseigner cette matière ? Un diplôme ? Une accréditation ?

— Je suis née-moldue. Et, bien entendu, j'ai eu mon diplôme de fin d'études au Collège Bega, à Sydney.

— Pas d'études spécifiques, donc... Récapitula Dolorès en continuant de le noter. Et pourtant, vous enseignez l'Étude des Moldus. Est-ce courant en Australie d'autoriser des Professeurs à dispenser des cours sans avoir eux-mêmes validé la spécialité ? »

Cette fois-ci, les élèves ne purent continuer de feindre leur désintérêt. Ils avaient tous arrêté d'écrire sur leur tablette, et regardaient avec passion la joute verbale dont ils étaient témoins. La main droite de Jane fut secouée d'un horrible tremblement. Dans son esprit, elle entendait déjà Snape lui hurler dessus, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, la moutarde lui montant au nez :

« Cette pratique ne devrait pas vous étonner, Madame la _Sous-Secrétaire_, après tout, le Ministère vous a chargé du poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, sans même que vous n'ayez le diplôme. Et vous voilà aujourd'hui en train d'évaluer une matière qui n'existait même pas au temps lointain de votre scolarité... Répliqua Jane d'une voix dangereusement basse.

— Comment osez-vous... ? S'étouffa de rage la femme-crapaud.

— Dites-moi, Madame la _Sous-Secrétaire-zé-Grande-Inquisitrice_, quelle est la différence entre un stylo-plume, et un porte-plume ?

— Je n'ai pas...

— Je vois. Et quelle est la différence entre un pistolet et une mitrailleuse... ?

— Je vous préviens, Smith...

— Ce n'est pas grave, on va tenter plus simple : Quelle est la différence entre le cinéma et le théâtre ?

— IL SUFFIT ! Piailla Ombrage les joues rosies de colère. Vous... Je vous ferai part de mes conclusions très prochainement, Smith ! Ajouta-t-elle en raturant son calepin si fort qu'elle en déchira la page.

— J'en trépigne d'impatience, Dolorès. Répliqua sarcastiquement Jane, la voix tremblante de rage. »

La bureaucrate ouvrit la bouche un instant, mais aucun son ne sortit, accentuant plus encore son aspect de crapaud hors de l'eau. Elle redressa machinalement sa ceinture et s'enfuit, raide, en direction de la porte. Elle la claqua, et un lourd silence hébété tomba sur la salle de cours. La Moldue posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table, et inspira longuement, parfaitement consciente du fait que ses élèves n'en perdaient pas une miette. Elle redressa la tête, et balaya sa classe d'un regard perçant :

« Maintenant, j'apprécierai que l'on termine ce cours sans interruption. »

* * *

« Hey, tu as entendu ce que les cinquièmes années racontent ?

— Non... Potter a encore fait des siennes ?

— Mieux ! Il paraîtrait que Smith aurait rembarré Ombrage ! Devant toute la classe en plus ! »

« Et là, elle lui claque à sa sale face enfarinée : « Parce que vous avez les compétences pour m'évaluer, peut-être ? »

— Noooon... ?! Elle a dit ça ?

— Ouaip, et même qu'elle lui aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas un vrai Prof de DCFM ! »

« Ombrage doit en avaler sa fraise en taffetas !

— Carrément ! Tu l'aurais vu trépigner dans la salle, c'était drôle !

— Mais, tu ne l'as pas vu, ça s'est passé chez les cinquièmes années !

— Ouaip, mais c'est Cho qui m'a dit qu'elle l'avait entendu dire de Padma, qui en parlait avec sa sœur Parvati ! »

« Tu sais de quoi Smith a traité Ombrage... ?

— Non... ?

— De « gros crapaud visqueux » !

— Sérieux ?! »

* * *

**Samedi 13 septembre, Grande Salle de Poudlard, 19h20,**

Jane se saisit de la cruche de vin rouge, sous le regard courroucé de son sombre collègue. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis trois jours, l'homme ne décolérait pas à son encontre. Severus ne lui pardonnait pas ce qu'il avait qualifié de « _Crise-d'adolescence-à-retardement-typiquement-Gryffondor _». Il avait fallu à la jeune femme pas moins d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour réussir à lui faire entendre que les rumeurs propagées depuis jeudi étaient largement exagérées. Mais le mal était fait, tout Poudlard ne parlait plus que de ça, amplifiant l'événement et le déformant. Devant le refus de comprendre de la part de son mentor, la Moldue avait campé sur ses positions en affirmant que contestation ne rimait pas avec immaturité.

Malheureusement, si Albus n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, Minerva, elle, s'inquiétait ouvertement des conséquences de cette inspection ratée. Tous redoutaient que cela ne confère que davantage de pouvoirs à la Grande Inquisitrice. Et la jeune femme avait beau tenter de leur faire comprendre que le danger ne venait pas de la répression mais de la soumission, il régnait dans le corps enseignant une certaine appréhension. Jane n'avait plus recroisé Ombrage en dehors des heures de repas. Celle-ci feignait l'indifférence la plus totale lorsqu'elle voyait la demoiselle. Alors, lorsque la Moldue la vit ce soir-là prendre place à leurs côtés en arborant un large sourire, elle sut immédiatement que le Ministère avait pris une décision.

Les assiettes disparaissaient, et une douce torpeur, propre à la digestion, s'empara des habitants de Poudlard. La scribouillarde accompagna sa bouchée de fromage avec une lampée de vin, et soupira d'aise. Les discussions allaient bon train à la table des professeurs, chacun parlant de la façon dont ils allaient profiter de leur dimanche. Tandis que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à souhaiter la bonne nuit à ses élèves, un toussotement retentit distinctement dans la Grande Salle. Les conversations moururent immédiatement, et jeunes et adultes fixaient à présent la Grande Inquisitrice tandis qu'elle se levait lentement.

Dolorès Ombrage tira de sa poche un parchemin qu'elle déroula théâtralement, et après une nouveau « Hum-Hum » aigu, entonna d'un ton monocorde :

« Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois, la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, en la personne de Dolorès Jane Ombrage, a le pouvoir d'inspecter, de mettre à l'épreuve et de renvoyer tout enseignant qu'elle juge incapable de répondre aux critères exigés par le Ministère de la Magie. »

Elle fit une pause dramatique, savourant la tension qui régnait dans la salle, et jeta un regard condescendant à Jane avant de reprendre :

« Le jeudi onze septembre de l'an deux-milles-quinze, la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard a procédé à l'inspection de la classe d'Étude des Moldus tenue par le Professeur Jane Lise Smith, de huit-heures à treize heures. Après examen du rapport proposé par la Grande Inquisitrice, moi, Cornélius Fudge, Premier Ministre de la Magie, approuve et ratifie l'ordre de révocation émit à l'encontre de Miss Jane Lise Smith, et la déchois séance tenante de son poste de Professeur au Collège Poudlard. Sera entendu que le poste de Professeur d'Etudes des Moldus doit être rapidement pourvu par le Directeur Albus Dumbledore, en l'absence de quoi, la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, soit Dolorès Jane Ombrage, se réserve le droit de fermer purement et simplement cette classe. »

Il eut une exclamation commune. Élèves et enseignants semblaient abasourdis. La Sous-Secrétaire termina la lecture du parchemin par les formules à rallonge de signature, puis tourna sa face lunaire en direction de l'incriminée. Elle souriait pleinement à Jane, savourant sa victoire incontestable.

« Je suppose que c'est le moment où je devrais fondre en larmes... ? S'autorisa la Moldue avec un rictus dédaigneux.

— Non, ma chère, mais c'est celui où vous devriez commencer à faire vos valises ! Rétorqua la femme-crapaud sans arriver à dissimuler son plaisir.

— Oh, je ne crois pas, Madame la Grande Inquisitrice. Intervint Dumbledore d'une voix douce. S'il vous incombe la lourde tâche de gérer l'équipe pédagogique, le Directeur reste le seul référent concernant les personnes autorisées à résider à Poudlard. Et il se trouve que je souhaite que Miss Smith reste parmi nous, et que je suis ce même Directeur ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant, bien que ses yeux bleus restèrent étonnamment froids.

— … Pour l'instant, Albus. Pour l'instant. »


	17. Reconversion

**Chapitre 17 : Reconversion**

_Gazette du Sorcier,_

_Édition du lundi 15 septembre 2015,_

**LE KANGOUROU BOXÉ !  
L'ÉTUDE DES MOLDUS ANNULÉE !**

«_ Nous l'évoquions la semaine dernière : la décision arbitraire de Dumbledore d'imposer un cours, autrefois optionnel, à l'ensemble de ses étudiants a fait scandale chez de nombreux parents. Le Ministère, qui promettait de rétablir la qualité de l'enseignement de Poudlard vient de frapper un grand coup en la personne de Dolorès Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice ! Après avoir conduit une inspection minutieuse de la classe de feu Professeur Smith – redevenue Miss Smith – la Grande Inquisitrice a livré ses conclusions au Premier Ministre._

_Le couperet est tombé : renvoi pur et simple de la jeune enseignante, et annulation de la classe en raison de l'absence de Professeur qualifié._

_Pour vous, cette semaine, Connor Oaken revient sur cette première grande action du Ministère._

_**L'Apprentie-Enseignante**_

_Nous n'avions jusqu'ici qu'un nom, et un pays d'origine. Celle que les parents ont rapidement qualifié « d'Australienne », Miss Jane Lise Smith, n'a pu cacher très longtemps son parcours discutable au regard attentif de la Grande Inquisitrice._

_Avait-elle été dépêchée de son île aux autruches en raison d'études supérieures superbement menées ? Avait-elle été nommée – au détriment de Professeurs Anglais autrement plus qualifiés – pour un quelconque traité reconnu sur les Moldus ?_

_Non._

_Jane Smith, âgée d'une trentaine d'années, s'est vu offrir un poste important dans la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie Poudlard sur le simple fait d'être née-moldue ! Cinq petites années d'enseignement au Collège Bega de Sydney, et des parents dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, auront été des arguments suffisants aux yeux de Dumbledore._

_Refusant toujours de s'exprimer sur le sujet, Jane Smith n'a pu nous apporter des précisions supplémentaires quant à ses qualifications réelles. Heureusement, la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard a accepté, dans un souci de transparence absolue, de nous communiquer l'ensemble de ses observations._  
_Nous noterons donc :_

_-L'absence totale de diplôme supérieur en relation avec la matière_  
_-La maigre expérience dans l'enseignement_  
_-L'absence de cours proprement rédigés et enseignés à ses élèves_  
_-La mise en place d'ateliers salissants (de la boue serait évoquée) sans aucune raison pédagogique_  
_-Du harcèlement envers les élèves au travers de questions auxquelles ils ne peuvent répondre correctement._

_Il est évident, à la lumière de ces nombreux points, que Miss Smith n'était nullement qualifiée pour assurer un poste aussi délicat (rappelons le nombre incroyable d'élèves dans sa classe) ! Surprenant de la part de Dumbledore ? Négligence involontaire ou bien forfaiture déjà bien huilée ? Vous connaissez la réponse !_

_**Poudlard, ou l'école des monstres,**_

_Souvenez-vous, il y a seulement deux ans, Dumbledore avait profondément choqué les parents d'élèves lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'un loup-garou avait enseigné toute une année la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Rappelons que ces créatures dangereuses figurent encore au programme d'étude de cette matière, et sont toujours répertoriées au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques dans la section des animaux._

_L'année d'avant, nous apprenions avec stupeur que la Chambre des Secrets existait bel et bien, et qu'un Basilic géant y dormait ! Nous nous étonnons encore que le grand Albus Dumbledore (Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers ; Ordre de Merlin, première classe Enchanteur-en-chef et vainqueur de Grindelwald) n'ait pas été en mesure de prévenir et d'éradiquer cette menace AVANT qu'elle ne vienne faire des victimes chez de jeunes enfants._

_Toujours dans la longue liste farfelue des Professeurs douteux et autres décisions dangereuses du vieil homme, nous retrouvons la fugace apparition d'Alastor Maugrey, Auror paranoïaque qui aurait enseigné les Impardonnables à des élèves terrifiés de quatorze-ans en DCFM, l'incident avec un hypogriffe enragé pendant un cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, incident ayant entraîné pour plusieurs mois l'incapacité pour le jeune Draco Malefoy à utiliser son bras droit, la drôle de nomination au poste de Professeur de Rubeus Hagrid, passant de simple « Garde-Chasse » renvoyé de Poudlard durant sa scolarité à « enseignant tout à fait qualifié » et terminons par la Forêt Interdite, grand parc naturel de protection de créatures dangereuses, renfermant licornes, centaures, et autres araignées géantes !_

_En définitive, au regard des goûts de Dumbledore en matière d'idées ridicules, nous nous étonnons encore que Jane Smith n'ait pas été une Vampire, une Vélane, ou carrément une Cracmolle !_

_Difficile désormais de ne pas remettre en question toute l'autorité et la sagesse d'Albus Dumbledore, autrefois légendaires !_

_Connor Oaken, Rédacteur à la Gazette du Sorcier »_

Lord Voldemort replia soigneusement le journal, et le reposa d'un air satisfait. Il ferma les yeux un instant, s'autorisant un moment de jubilation intense. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il braqua son regard écarlate sur son fidèle Mangemort qui attendait avec impatience et appréhension l'avis de son maître :

« Lucius... Commença le mage noir. Comme toujours, tes actes sont à la hauteur de mes espérances.

— C'est un honneur de servir le Maître. S'inclina profondément le susnommé en rougissant de plaisir sous son masque.

— Ce Oaken est un excellent atout que nous devons impérativement traiter avec soin. Poursuivit Voldemort. Nul doute que cet article fera grand bruit demain à sa parution...

— Oui, Maître. Fudge désire trop ardemment la mise au banc du vieux fou. Orienter à dessin la _Gazette_ n'a jamais été aussi simple.

— Aussi utile, Lucius ! Ce Gouvernement et sa Presse ne m'auront jamais été aussi utiles ! S'extasia le sorcier.

— Dumbledore pourrait bien en arriver à perdre son poste, maintenant qu'il est publiquement désavoué par la majorité. Acquiesça Lucius ravi de la situation.

— Il s'est lui-même mis dans cette situation avec son Australienne ! Quelle idée... Après tout, Oaken n'est peut-être pas si diffamatoire lorsqu'il sous-entend qu'il devient sénile ?

— Cela est même certain, Mon Seigneur. Draco me rapporte tant de choses absurdes qui se passent... _Se passaient_ dans la classe de cette Sang-de-Bourbe !

— Cela n'a plus d'importance. L'Étude des Moldus abandonnée, Poudlard bientôt aux mains du Ministère, la Presse prônant notre suprématie Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de la victoire ! Tonna l'homme-reptilien. A ce propos, Lucius, j'ose croire que cela n'est pas l'unique bonne nouvelle que tu m'apportes... ? »

Le Mangemort eut toute la peine du monde à dissimuler son malaise. La bonne humeur de Voldemort s'était soudainement mue en une suspicion des plus désagréables, et Lucius Malefoy savait qu'il aurait à choisir ses mots avec soin. Il remercia son insolente chance pour l'absence de Snape. Le blond n'aurait probablement pas réussi à apaiser son Maître sous les sarcasmes du Potionniste.

« Mon Seigneur, Commença-t-il d'une voix douce de politicien, après l'échec de Sturgis Podmore, qui est entièrement le mien, Maître ! Ajouta-t-il avant que Voldemort n'ait le temps de le lui faire remarquer. Après cet échec pour entrer dans la salle... Il m'est délicat de retenter un Imperium. Deux tentatives d'effractions...

— Podmore a été envoyé à Azkaban ! Tonna le Fourchelangue. Nous débarrassant au passage d'un possible soldat de Dumbledore. Et cela s'est passé cet été ! Lucius, tu comprends l'importance de cette mission... ?

— Oui, bien sûr que oui, Mon Maître ! Balbutia quelque peu le chef de la maison Malefoy.

— Tu sais que je ne renoncerai pas à m'en emparer... ?

— Non, évidemment que non, Maître.

— Et tu ne remets pas en question l'estime que j'ai de tes capacités, Lucius... ? Insinua dangereusement le mage noir.

— Non, Mon Maître, je suis honoré que vous fassiez grand cas de...

— Alors trouve un moyen ! Ordonna l'être en faisant claquer chaque syllabe.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur, il en sera fait selon vos désirs. »

Lucius s'inclina profondément, de la sueur perlant lentement sous son masque. Il recula de deux pas en direction de la sortie, s'inclina une nouvelle fois, puis pivota sur lui-même pour s'en aller d'un air digne, le pas raide, et la nuque frissonnante de peur. Lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, la voix sifflante de Lord Voldemort claqua une nouvelle fois comme un fouet à ses oreilles :

« Je la VEUX. Et si je dois aller la chercher moi-même, Lucius... Ce jour-là, tu m'auras profondément déçu... »

Lucius Malefoy referma la porte sur lui, non sans avoir dégluti péniblement. A des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans l'une des plus hautes tours de Poudlard, Harry Potter se réveilla brusquement.

* * *

**Lundi 15 septembre, 10h10, Salle Commune des Gryffondors,**

« Tu dois le dire à Dumbledore ! » Chuchota Hermione en dissimulant sa bouche avec son devoir de Métamorphose.

Harry soupira. Il s'attendait à ce que son amie l'enjoigne à prévenir le Directeur. La veille au soir, lorsqu'il s'était éveillé de son rêve, le jeune garçon avait longuement hésité entre aller courir dans le bureau du mage, et écrire une lettre à Sirius. Mais la distance que prenait Dumbledore avec lui, et les dernières réactions de son parrain l'avaient convaincu de garder le secret. Bien que sa relation avec ses amis fût légèrement tendue depuis la fin de l'été dernier, le Gryffondor n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en parler à la jeune fille. Peut-être qu'Hermione serait à même de lui dire ce qu'était la chose que Voldemort voulait ?  
Durant son passage au Square Grimmaurd, les adolescents avaient pu capter quelques bribes de conversations de l'Ordre. Des bribes très mystérieuses au demeurant. Ils n'étaient donc certains que d'une chose : le mage noir tentait d'obtenir une arme. Du moins, en étaient-ils tous persuadés.

« Tu m'écoutes ? Redemanda la lionne pour la deuxième fois.

— Oui, pardon. Je n'irai pas embêter Dumbledore avec ces broutilles, il sait déjà que Voldemort en a après « cette chose ».

— Harry, ce _ne sont pas_ des broutilles. Va au moins lui dire que Podmore a été piégé par Malefoy !

— Il doit s'en douter déjà. De toute façon, il me dira que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter et que cela ne me concerne pas... Répliqua le jeune homme amèrement.

— Je sais que c'est frustrant, mais tu ne peux pas _tout savoir_...

— C'est toi qui dis ça ?

— Je... Ecoutes, Reprit-elle en s'empourprant légèrement. Tu me demandes mon avis, je te le donne. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas en tenir compte, libre à toi ! J'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire, et je compte bien profiter de ces heures de trou pour les terminer ! Termina Hermione d'une voix froide.

— Je t'ai demandé ce que tu pensais des informations que j'ai entendues, pas si tu pensais que je devais alerter l'Ordre tout entier ! Haussa légèrement le ton Harry en faisant se retourner Dean et Seamus qui le regardèrent par-dessus leur magazine de Quidditch.

— Je pense qu'elles te dépassent Harry, que c'est très nébuleux, que tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main pour pouvoir les analyser, et que cela n'est pas ton rôle.

— Ça n'était pas non plus mon rôle de me battre contre _Lui_ l'année dernière, ou encore...

— Je t'en prie, Harry ! Tu ne vas pas remettre systématiquement ça sur le tapis... Tu as plus important à faire en ce moment ! S'exaspéra Hermione.

— C'est ça... Je « tourne en boucle » sur mes histoires... ? Je m'apitoie sur mon sort ? J'exagère sur mon rôle ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Siffla la brune qui commençait à paniquer en sentant poindre la colère de l'Attrapeur. Je dis seulement que tu n'as que quinze ans, et que ta priorité devrait être tes études. Laisses l'Ordre gérer ça, c'est leur tâche !

— Mes études... ? Mais Hermione ! Je ne sais même pas si je vivrai jusqu'à l'âge adulte ! Je ne sais... Laisse tomber..., Lâcha-t-il las, Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler. »

Il se leva brusquement et rangea ses affaires dans son sac sous l'œil critique de la jeune fille.

« Où vas-tu ?

— Prendre l'air, si c'est encore une tâche normale pour un « garçon de quinze ans » ! » Répliqua-t-il agacé.

Harry sortit d'un pas rageur de la Salle Commune, repassant inlassablement dans sa tête les paroles de son amie. Oh oui qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de tout cela. Mais ce n'était pas l'Ordre qui devait assister nuit après nuit en direct aux horreurs que perpétuait Voldemort. Ce n'était pas non plus l'Ordre qui se retrouvait pratiquement chaque année en face du mage noir, avec pour seule aide sa baguette. Le Gryffondor omit – avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi – tout le soutien que pouvaient lui avoir offert ses amis, son insolente chance, ou même Fumseck. Depuis la mort de Cédric, un puissant sentiment de solitude et d'injustice l'avait envahi. Pourquoi lui ? Cette question tournait en tâche de fond dans son esprit depuis le tragique incident. Pourquoi avait-il survécut, lui ? Pourquoi pas Cédric ? Et puis cela s'était mué en « Pourquoi lui, et pas ses parents ? », puis encore « Pourquoi lui, et pas un autre ? », et ainsi de suite. En résultait pour Harry Potter une profonde lassitude. Il avait l'impression qu'un lourd poids pesait sur ses épaules, et qu'il n'en n'était ni digne, ni apte à y faire face. Si durant sa jeune enfance le garçon aurait tout donné pour avoir des parents, aujourd'hui, le Survivant en était à regretter d'avoir pu échapper au sortilège de la Mort. Si seulement il ne s'était pas distingué involontairement cette nuit-là ! Seul dans les couloirs rendus déserts par les cours, Harry ricana en pensant à son Professeur de Potions : Snape avait raison en fin de compte. Alors qu'il ne savait même pas marcher, le « Célèbre Harry Potter » avait trouvé le moyen de faire son intéressant ! Il grommela pour lui-même, sans se rendre compte que ses pérégrinations l'avaient amené dans le parc de l'école.

Après l'été caniculaire qu'avait connu toute la Grande-Bretagne, le mois de septembre offrait encore beaucoup de douceur. Une légère brise fraîche fit virevolter quelques mèches de l'Attrapeur, qui se détendit presque immédiatement devant le tableau apaisant de la nature. Le lac noir semblait profondément endormi, quelques ridules venaient de temps à autres clapoter sur les roches de la berge, la Forêt Interdite s'étendait à l'Ouest, immuable et silencieuse, le chant léger des oiseaux, nichés dans les bouleaux et les chênes, lui tira un franc sourire. Pour la première fois depuis son retour à Poudlard, il se sentit pleinement serein.

Le garçon réajusta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule, et descendit la pente douce qui menait en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. A mi-chemin, cependant, il se ravisa, se souvenant avec une pointe au cœur que son ami n'était toujours pas rentré de sa mystérieuse mission. N'ayant pas le courage de faire à nouveau face à Hermione, le brun bifurqua en direction des grandes serres de Botanique, espérant y trouver une paisible solitude. Des rires s'élevèrent derrière le tronc d'un chêne massif, attisant la légendaire curiosité du Gryffondor. Il se rapprocha machinalement de la source de bruit, pour tomber sur un petit attroupement de Poufsouffles et de rares Serdaigles assis autour d'une Jane Smith décoiffée, riant à gorge déployée. Avant qu'il ne puisse rebrousser chemin, cette dernière le héla :

« Harry Potter ! Ne restez donc pas tout seul dans votre coin ! »

Le Survivant se tendit imperceptiblement, hésitant manifestement à fausser compagnie à ce petit monde dans le plus grand dédain. Mais ce fut le timide sourire d'une blonde au blason jaune et noir qui le décida à rester. Habitué ces derniers jours à susciter de l'hostilité de la part de ses congénères, Harry se laissa totalement happer par la gentillesse qui émanait de la demoiselle. Elle se tortilla pour se décaler légèrement vers la droite, libérant une place à ses côtés pour que le garçon puisse s'asseoir. Balayant l'assemblée du regard, le Gryffondor remarqua que quelques élèves avaient sorti leurs devoirs et travaillaient à même l'herbe – des Serdaigles à n'en pas douter – tandis que d'autres semblaient profiter des derniers beaux jours d'automne. Il finit par s'exécuter maladroitement, son sac retombant mollement sur le sol.

« Heu... Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici... ? Osa-t-il demander.

— Nous discutons. Lui répondit son ancienne enseignante en souriant. Comme j'ai des _trous_ dans mon emploi du temps, et que de nombreux élèves semblent avoir les mêmes, certains viennent les remplir avec moi.

— Mais vous parlez de quoi au juste ? Continua Harry, légèrement surpris.

— Le Prof... Enfin, Miss Smith, Se rattrapa la petite blonde qui lui avait cédé une place, nous parlait des croyances des Moldus concernant la Divination. Comme Maisy travaille sur un devoir de cette matière et se plaint sans cesse de son aspect nébuleux...

— Mais, Prof— Miss Smith. Vous n'êtes plus Professeur ! Interrompit le Gryffondor.

— C'est totalement exact, Monsieur Potter. Lui répondit tranquillement la Moldue en inclinant la tête.

— Vous ne pouvez donc plus enseigner à Poudlard... Si ?

— Par Merlin ! Je n'enseigne rien du tout ! Tout le monde sait à présent combien je n'ai aucune compétence. Railla Jane en déclenchant une vague de rires. Je ne faisais qu'évoquer une anecdote. Une sorte de partage sans point, devoir, ou pression.

— En somme, vous continuez votre travail au nez et à la barbe du Ministère. Traduisit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

— Rassurez-vous, Monsieur Potter : je ne suis pas payée. Je ne continue donc rien. Ajouta la jeune femme en faisant un clin d'œil. »

Harry qui avait craint en premier lieu de s'être retrouvé _coincé_ au milieu d'une sorte de fan-club de l'ex-enseignante, découvrit avec surprise qu'il passait un agréable moment. Jusqu'à midi, les élèves restèrent à disserter avec la jeune femme à propos de multiples sujets allant de réelles réflexions, aux blagues et autres histoires drôles. Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, les jeunes gens se levèrent, et se dirigèrent tous vers le château pour se sustenter. Harry, resté légèrement en retrait car peu enclin à l'idée de devoir justifier son absence auprès de ses amis, fini par remarquer l'attention que lui portait son aînée.

« Vous semblez soucieux, vous souhaitez en parler ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

— Comment se fait-il que des élèves aient eu envie de passer autant de temps avec... Heu... Vous ? Termina-t-il en rougissant.

— Vous voulez dire : au lieu de s'amuser, ou de profiter autrement qu'en se coltinant un rebut de la société ? Très honnêtement, je l'ignore. J'ai croisé dans les couloirs Miss Abbot et ses amies. Elles m'ont demandé ce que je comptais faire, et... Eh bien j'ai répondu que je comptais traîner mes guêtres dans le parc. Le bouche à oreilles aidant, nous étions une vingtaine à errer, comme vous avez pu le constater.

— C'est vraiment gentil de leur part. Commenta Harry pensif.

— Oh, ils ont eu pitié de moi, même certains Serdaigles, c'est pour dire !

— Pourtant, c'était courageux de votre part de vous opposer ainsi à Ombrage.

— Ou incroyablement stupide. J'ai perdu mon emploi, ne l'oubliez pas Harry.

— Peut-être, mais le Professeur Dumbledore ne vous mettra jamais à la porte, il vous protégera.

— Tant qu'il le pourra ! Soupira Jane soucieuse.

— Mais il fallait le faire ! Il fallait s'opposer à cette...femme. Cracha le jeune homme en jetant un regard inquiet à l'adulte.

— Et me priver ainsi de mon outil le plus précieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

— Où voulez-vous... ?

— Je parle de mes cours, Harry. Mes cours m'offraient la possibilité de parler librement. Qu'étaient quelques heures à faire « semblant » en contrepartie d'une année entière à tenter de vous enseigner quelque chose ?

— Mais... Mais pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Vous avez tout risqué pour me dire qu'il faut savoir se taire ? S'emporta le garçon. »

Jane pouffa de rire, et débarrassa sa robe des herbes qui la parsemaient.

« Non. Je ne suis pas aussi cérébrale que _certains_. J'ai agis par passion, sans réfléchir, et en croyant au bien-fondé de mon insurrection.

— Vous regrettez... ?

— Non, mais je devrais. Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un nouveau clin d'œil. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et réajusta machinalement ses lunettes en tentant de comprendre si elle se moquait ou non de lui. Mais, voyant que Smith n'ajoutait rien, Harry dû se résoudre à considérer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ils retournèrent à Poudlard en silence, le garçon réfléchissant intensément aux paroles de son aînée. Ils se quittèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, le brun rejoignant ses meilleurs amis qui s'empressèrent de lui demander où il se trouvait, la Moldue s'asseyant à son ancienne place, aux côtés de Snape.

Malgré son renvoi au poste de Professeur d'Etude des Moldus, Jane conservait ses appartements, et le droit de manger à la table du Personnel de Poudlard. Si cela n'avait en aucune manière plu à la Grande Inquisitrice, fort heureusement, la décision finale revenait encore au Directeur de l'école et Dumbledore semblait prendre un plaisir enfantin à contrarier la bureaucrate. Si au matin, Snape avait une nouvelle fois ignoré la jeune femme en représailles de son « attitude puérile » de la semaine passée, il la fixait désormais avec insistance, tandis que Jane prenait place à ses côtés, tout en se servant un verre d'eau fraîche.

« Quoi... ? Fini-t-elle par demander, agacée.

— Je me demandais simplement si vous étiez restée prostrée dans votre chambre à vous lamenter, ou si vous aviez finalement décidé de mettre vos _vacances_ à profit.

— Je ne suis plus une gamine qui pleure dans son lit quand elle... Ne commencez pas, Severus ! S'interrompit-elle devant le rictus goguenard de son mentor. J'étais dans le parc avec d'autres âmes en peine, comme moi.

— Merveilleux, vous devez être tellement _utile_ assise sous un arbre. Commenta l'homme en noir en surprenant sa cadette.

— Vous m'espionnez, maintenant ? Vous fascinerais-je à ce point, Severus ?

— Vous aimeriez. »

L'espion savoura avec grand plaisir la mine choquée de la demoiselle. Elle semblait ne pas savoir choisir où porter son indignation : sur ses remarques désobligeantes, ou bien sur son humour qui tendait de plus en plus à être sous la ceinture. Jane fronça les sourcils et grogna, comme pour argumenter et clore cette discussion, et l'homme dissimula un sourire triomphant en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans un timide brouhaha. Depuis la suspension de Jane, la Grande-Salle semblait perdre toute sa joie de vivre, et les conversations ne se faisaient désormais qu'à voix feutrée. Élèves et enseignants semblaient tous faire attention au moindre fait et geste, tout autant qu'à leurs mots. Seule Dolorès Ombrage restait épargnée par cette morosité grandissante.

Alors que les desserts apparurent à table, la Moldue, tout en se servant une portion généreuse de fondant au chocolat, avisa le Potionniste, et lui sourit pleinement :

« Dites... Vous faites quoi après le repas ?

— Au risque de vous surprendre, Miss, je vais faire mon travail. A savoir enseigner les Potions à mes élèves.

— Ah... Commenta, déçue, la scribouillarde. Mais... Vous n'avez pas cours _tout le temps_, si ?

— Si, Miss, tout le temps. Jusqu'à dix-huit heures. C'est ce qui arrive quand on est un Professeur encore en fonctions. Acheva-t-il en susurrant.

— Très spirituel, Snape, merci... »

Jane donna un coup de fourchette rageur à son pauvre fondant, et l'englouti dans un geste de compensation particulièrement instinctif et féminin. L'ancien Mangemort pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de demander des précisions, mais l'homme peinait de plus en plus à contenir sa curiosité ces derniers temps.

« Pourquoi ça ? Osa-t-il demander en se maudissant intérieurement.

— Rien. Je m'ennuie...

— Et c'est de mon fait ? Puis-je y faire quelque chose, peut-être ?

— Vous me demandez, je... Oh, la barbe, hein. »

Jane brandit sa fourchette en guise de menace muette, puis sembla se raviser pour achever son dessert dans un courroux vengeur. Severus repoussa ses profiteroles à peine entamées, et se leva avec grâce de son siège, non sans ajouter un dernier mot à l'endroit de son ex-collègue :

« Trouvez-vous un but, ou vous ne prouveriez que votre incapacité à vous adapter à notre... École. »

L'homme s'en fut dans un bruissement de capes agaçant au plus haut point la Moldue, qui regrettait amèrement de ne pas s'être terrée dans sa chambre, finalement.

* * *

**Le même jour, 18h10, appartements de Jane Smith,**

Merlin se redressa sur ses pattes, s'étira longuement, bailla avec conviction, avant de se rallonger en boule auprès du feu. Sa maîtresse releva un instant les yeux de son livre pour l'observer, tout en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré, et maugréant un sarcastique « T'as vie est _tellement_ compliquée, Merlin ! ». Avant même que l'animal ne put lui répondre par un miaulement dédaigneux, rejetant en bloc cette accusation infondée, on frappa timidement à la porte. La Moldue et le chat sursautèrent de concert, se jetant des regards interrogatifs. Jane n'attendait personne, et aucun sorcier connaissant l'emplacement de ses quartiers ne se donnerait la peine de frapper de façon aussi timorée.

Elle reposa donc « Mythes et Fantasmes du monde Moldu », emprunté à la Bibliothèque, et se décida à ouvrir. Devant ses yeux stupéfaits, se tenait un Harry Potter mal à l'aise.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter... Je peux vous aider ?

— Bonsoir Pro-Miss Smith. Heu... C'est le Professeur Snape qui m'envoie. Balbutia le garçon qui ne semblait visiblement pas être certain de la raison de sa présence.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Je suis en retenue. Vous vous souvenez... ? A cause de la cape, et du couvre-feu...

— Oui, certes, mais c'est le Professeur Snape qui vous a collé, pas moi. Je ne suis même plus de l'équipe !

— Je sais, Miss. Mais il a dit que je devais faire mes heures avec vous.

— Il... Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? Demanda Jane suspicieuse.

— Quelque chose comme « Vous effectuerez vos heures de colle avec quelqu'un qui a du temps à perdre avec un cas aussi désespéré que le vôtre, Potter. »

— Plus authentique que le vrai. Maugréa la Moldue piquée au vif. Bon... Eh bien, entrez je suppose. »

Le Gryffondor passa la porte, quelque peu impressionné à l'idée de pénétrer dans ce qu'il semblait être un salon privé. La pièce semblait être trop habitée pour qu'il puisse se sentir à l'aise. Harry avait la désagréable impression de déranger, et de ne pas être à sa place. Jane et lui se regardèrent sans trouver quoi dire, tous deux hébétés devant la décision du Serpentard. Ce fut le garçon qui rompit le silence :

« Oh, vous avez un chat ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

— Oui, il s'appelle Merlin. Répondit la jeune femme en se sentant soudainement stupide.

— C'est... Heu... Original. »

Non, ça ne l'était pas dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Mais dans celui de Jane Smith, si. Et la Moldue regretta presque immédiatement d'avoir choisi un tel nom pour son familier. Reprenant contenance, elle désigna le sofa à son ancien élève, avant de s'installer dans un grand fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

« Bien, Monsieur Potter, vous êtes ici en retenue. Avant que l'on exécute la punition à proprement parler, j'aimerais que nous évoquions les raisons qui ont conduit à vos heures de colle. Tenta-t-elle de sa voix la plus professionnelle.

— Vous n'étiez pas au courant, hein ? Lança perspicace le garçon.

— Et vous... ? Lui rétorqua du tac-o-tac l'adulte, le faisant légèrement rougir de honte devant son insolence. Alors, pourquoi étiez-vous en dehors des dortoirs ce soir-là ? »

L'Attrapeur ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, il semblait chercher désespérément une explication valable, et tentait par tous les moyens de gagner du temps en tournant toute son attention vers Merlin. Mais celui-ci, par instinct de contradiction, lui tourna le dos. Harry soupira, et leva enfin les yeux vers Jane.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Souffla-t-il.

— Pourquoi ? »

Le Survivant s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui fasse remarquer qu'il aurait pu déambuler dans sa Salle Commune. S'il avait dû passer son heure de colle avec Snape, l'homme lui aurait répliqué que le règlement se passait volontiers de ses états d'âme. Que son ancienne enseignante, si stricte et sévère lui pose cette simple question le laissa pantois. Il ouvrit la bouche pour proposer une justification vaseuse, mais le regard inquisiteur qu'elle lui lança acheva de le déstabiliser. Jane semblait tout à fait prête à passer deux heures en sa compagnie, en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce qu'il en était. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry eut la sensation qu'on lui demandait de s'exprimer librement.

Il était partagé entre l'envie fébrile de tout lui dire, d'exposer entièrement ses émotions pour s'en décharger, et l'envie de garder ce fardeau pour lui. Smith croisa les jambes, et s'enfonça plus encore dans son fauteuil. Le garçon se tordit les mains, et fini par murmurer :

« Je me sens seul. »

Jane acquiesça en silence, et Merlin s'étira de nouveau, s'intéressant à la discussion. Le brun n'osait pas relever les yeux, il se sentait stupide maintenant qu'il avait formulé cela à voix haute. Une petite voix lui chuchota que c'était, et de très loin, l'unique raison. Une bouffée de colère, mêlée à son angoisse qu'il avait tue jusqu'ici, s'empara de lui, et il continua d'une traite :

« Je me sens seul. Je suis constamment mis à l'écart de tout, pointé du doigt. Personne ne me croit, Professeur. Chaque jour, je me lève, je côtoie mes amis, et pourtant, je me sens abandonné. Relégué au rang de paria. Et cela me met dans une rage folle... ! En fait, je suis tout le temps en colère, après tout et tout le monde ! J'ai l'impression qu'une bête ignoble croît et n'attend que d'être libérée pour enfin dévorer tout ce qui l'entoure de sa haine farouche. J'ai envie de hurler tellement j'ai l'impression que l'on ne m'entend pas ! Je rêve... Je rêve, Professeur, d'arriver dans la Grande Salle, et de vociférer à tout le monde que Voldemort est bien de retour, et que s'ils continuent à l'ignorer, _Il_ les mettra en pièces, et à ce moment-là, il sera trop tard pour venir pleurer dans les jupes du _Survivant_.  
J'ai parfois même envie que ces imbéciles en souffrent ! Qu'ils s'étouffent de leur bêtise et en paient le prix, autant que je paie celui du fardeau qu'est la vérité ! Et quand je me rends compte de ce que je pense, je me dégoûte, Professeur. Je me sens aussi sale que _Lui !_ J'ai l'impression de devenir aussi mauvais que _Lui_. Et je me demande alors si je ne deviens pas fou, comme le prétendent la _Gazette_ et le Ministère. Je sais que je ne devrais pas douter, le Survivant ne _doit pas_ douter. Et pourtant, tous les soirs, j'étouffe sous mes couvertures, en angoissant à propos du lendemain. En me demandant quels cauchemars hanteront mes nuits, et quelles horreurs je lirai dans la Presse. Tout le monde me dit quoi faire, quoi dire. Et tout le monde me dit que je peux compter sur chacun d'entre eux. Ron, Hermione, Sir... Enfin d'autres. Tout le monde ! Mais quand je tente de leur parler, j'ai le sentiment qu'ils me jugent, et ma voix ne me répond plus. Tout se bloque, et je reste muet. Désespérément muet... »

Harry reprit son souffle, et sa voix se brisa, tressaillant sous le chagrin qui l'envahissait, tandis qu'il termina : « Alors que je ne fais que hurler intérieurement. »

Une bûche craqua et s'effondra sur elle-même dans un crépitement sinistre et une gerbe d'étincelles. Le jeune homme renifla, de grosses larmes dévalant ses joues, en se transformant peu à peu en sanglot misérable. Jane se sentait totalement démunie face à la douleur de son vis-à-vis. Elle ne savait absolument pas quels mots employer pour atténuer sa peine, ou tout du moins, le soulager sur le moment. Elle amorça un mouvement naturel vers lui, avant de se raviser. Merlin sauta en souplesse sur les genoux du brun, et lui donna un grand coup de tête affectueux en ronronnant. Harry glapit une sorte de rire qui se confondit dans un sanglot, et la Moldue remercia mentalement son animal d'être beaucoup plus instinctif qu'elle.

Jane le laissa caresser son chat un long moment, cela semblait apaiser sa crise de larmes. Elle réfléchissait intensément, repassant ses paroles dans sa tête, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, avant de finalement prendre une décision.

« C'est normal, Harry. Vous _êtes_ seul. » Lui confirma-t-elle d'une voix douce.

L'attrapeur ouvrit de grands yeux embués de larmes, voulant protester, mais elle l'interrompit en expliquant ses propos.

« Vous êtes orphelin. Votre père et votre mère ne peuvent vous conseiller en cette période difficile qu'est l'adolescence. Parce qu'elle ajoute à votre mal-être, soyez-en certain. Et vous êtes seul parce que vous avez été seul dans ce cimetière l'année dernière. Que vous êtes seul dans votre lit. Seul face à vos cauchemars, et enfin : seul face à vos peurs. Et personne ne pourra jamais vous remplacer, Harry. Ou même vous porter pour affronter tout ceci. Vos proches, vos enseignants, toute personne gravitant autour de vous, ne pourra jamais faire autre chose que vous apporter son aide, si et seulement si, vous manifestez ce besoin.

— Mais... Mais j'ai besoin ! Et... Qui m'aide réellement ?! S'emporta le garçon. Qui me protège, ne serait-ce que de cette... Cette... CET INFAME CRAPAUD ?! » Finit-il par hurler, faisant fuir un Merlin furibond devant autant de décibels.

Jane resta imperturbable. Du moins, extérieurement. En réalité, la jeune femme se demandait dans quelle situation son mentor l'avait fourrée. Elle n'était pas Pédopsychiatre. Elle n'avait strictement aucune compétence pour faire face à cela ! Chassant ses doutes pour plus tard, elle décida de suivre son instinct.

« Vous avez prévenu quelqu'un de ce qu'elle vous faisait ? Lui demanda-t-elle du ton le plus neutre qu'elle pouvait.

— Bien sûr ! Je... » Mais Harry se tut, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Il reprit néanmoins :

« Vous et Snape étiez au courant ! Accusa-t-il.

— C'est exact, il a fallu que je vous force un peu la main, mais nous avons effectivement fini par savoir ce qu'il se passait.

— Voilà ! Et donc, qu'avez-vous fait, _Professeur _? Osa-t-il venimeux. RIEN ! Snape m'a collé, et point !

— _Professeur Snape_. Corrigea Jane calmement. Monsieur Potter, comment se sont arrêtées les heures de colles avec Dolorès Ombrage, dites-moi ?

— Elles ne se sont pas arrêtées, elles ont été remplacées ! » Protesta le garçon, buté.

L'adulte ne répondit pas, se contentant de darder un regard équivoque sur le jeune homme. Harry la fixa rageusement, tout entier à sa colère, avant d'ouvrir finalement la bouche, semblant comprendre soudainement. Mais le brun secoua négativement la tête, comme incapable de se résoudre à penser une telle chose.

« C'est ça ! Snape aurait gentiment décidé de me protéger d'une torture qui doit probablement le ravir... Le _Célèbre Harry Potter_ enfin remis à sa place par de vieilles méthodes efficaces !

— Vous le pensez réellement, Harry... ?

— Pas vous, peut-être ? Est-ce que vous savez seulement de quoi cet homme est capable ?

— Je doute que cela soit le propos, et je pense que vous le savez.

— Ah, vraiment ? Continua l'adolescent entêté. Qu'il ait délibérément omit de parler de cette histoire au Professeur Dumbledore n'est pas le propos, peut-être ?

— D'une part, qui vous dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait, et d'autre part, pourquoi vous n'avez vous-même pas averti le Directeur de la situation ? Ou même le Professeur McGonagall ?

— Parce que... »

Harry s'interrompit une nouvelle fois. Cherchant à trouver une nouvelle raison d'épancher son énervement. Mais Smith restait désespérément calme, ce qui agaça plus encore le garçon. Boudeur, il ajouta d'une voix glaciale :

« Parce que c'est un Mangemort, voilà, pourquoi ! »

Il guetta la réaction de son ancienne enseignante, cherchant à tout prix à la voir radicalement choquée par cette nouvelle. Mais il la vit sourire.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne l'avez dit à personne parce que le Professeur Snape a été un Mangemort.. ? C'est cela, Harry ?

— Non ! Il... Je... Harry soupira, découragé. Vous n'êtes pas surprise, vous saviez donc ?

— Évidemment. Comme je sais également que le Professeur Trelawney est portée sur la bouteille, que le Professeur Hagrid était le Garde-Chasse de Poudlard, que le Professeur Dumbledore devrait surveiller son diabète et enfin, que le Professeur Snape n'a jamais eu pour vocation la torture de ses étudiants.

— Mais il me hait ! Protesta le Gryffondor, visiblement ému.

— Et alors ? Vous ne le portez pas dans votre cœur non plus que je sache ! Et pourtant, vous êtes en train de l'insulter, tandis que vous vous trouvez dans mes quartiers à _discuter_ en lieu et place d'une retenue ! » Perdit patience l'écrivain.

Jane regretta d'avoir haussé le ton lorsqu'elle vit les yeux émeraudes scintiller devant l'assaut de nouvelles larmes. Mais au lieu de protester une nouvelle fois, Harry baissa la tête, et renifla piteusement. La Moldue leva les yeux au ciel, et se leva pour attraper une boîte de mouchoirs en papier posée sur un guéridon. Elle la lui tendit, et le garçon fini par se moucher dans un barrissement digne d'un éléphant. Il esquissa un sourire timide, en la remerciant dans sa barbe.

« Je crois que vous êtes à bout pour ce soir, Monsieur Potter. Nous devrions reprendre demain. Je suppose que le Professeur Snape vous a donné un nombre de retenues, non ?

— Non... Il a dit « Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'il peut me rendre la cape. »

— Ah, oui... Cela risque de faire long, en effet. Disons demain, à la même heure ?

— J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch, demain, j'ai déjà raté le précédent, et...

— J'ai compris. Mercredi, même heure, puis jeudi aux heures où nous avions cours. Sans faute.

— Oui, Professeur. Merci. A mercredi. Acquiesça le garçon avec automatisme.

— C'est Miss Smith, maintenant Potter. Bon appétit, et passez une bonne soirée ! »

Le-garçon-qui-a-survécut renifla une dernière fois, emportant avec lui son mouchoir froissé et poisseux, puis s'éclipsa en silence. De nouveau seule, Jane s'effondra dans son fauteuil, épuisée. Merlin profita du calme nouvellement revenu dans la pièce pour demander un câlin.

« Pourquoi, Merlin ? Pourquoi ai-je dis _oui_ à ce vieux fou... ? »

Le chat cligna des yeux en ronronnant, avant de se diriger droit vers sa gamelle vide. Signe que les questions existentielles de sa maîtresse n'étaient définitivement pas sa priorité.


	18. Tuyauterie et Rébellion

**Chapitre 18 : Tuyauterie et Rébellion**

Le mois d'octobre arriva bien trop lentement aux yeux des habitants de Poudlard. A mesure que les jours raccourcissaient, le ciel s'assombrissait, comme faisant écho à la morosité qui gagnait peu à peu le château. Il ne fallut guère de temps à Dolorès Ombrage pour briser les dernières poches de résistance. Un mois seulement après le début de l'année scolaire, la Sous-Secrétaire et Grande Inquisitrice faisait figure d'autorité suprême, et semblait jusqu'à terroriser les professeurs. Aucun, pas même la flamboyante et très Gryffondor Minerva McGonagall, n'osait lui tenir tête.

La classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal devint un cours plus soporifique et abrutissant que celui d'Histoire de la Magie. Les élèves les moins assidus reconnaissaient eux-mêmes l'inefficacité de l'enseignement dispensé, et les cinquièmes et septièmes années, devant faire face à d'importants examens, s'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Chaque heure, quelque que soit l'année d'enseignement ou les maisons concernées, se déroulait de façon identique : les étudiants entraient dans la salle, ne sortaient qu'une pile de parchemins, leur plume, et leur manuel, le tout, pour recopier un nombre incalculable de fois un passage en particulier. Cette mécanique infantile avait eu rapidement raison des jeunes gens qui se bornaient désormais à errer de salle en salle comme des pantins, attendant patiemment que le Ministère leur délivre le sacro-saint diplôme de fin d'année.

Affiché ostensiblement sur l'immense mur ouvrant sur la Grande Salle, le Décret ayant promu Ombrage à son titre d'Inquisitrice, narguait les habitants du château derrière une vitre ensorcelée. Quelques jours seulement après le renvoi de Smith, un autre encadré vint à rejoindre le premier. Cette nouvelle ordonnance interdisait aux élèves et aux professeurs une quelconque tenue jugée inadéquate. Si les garçons avaient quelque peu maugréé devant l'obligation de nouer leur cravate avec un nœud Windsor, les filles, et en particuliers celles d'origine moldue, s'étaient époumonées sur la nouvelle tenue réglementaire : la jupe. Bien qu'étant portée traditionnellement, les dix dernières années avaient vu un certain assouplissement, permettant aux demoiselles de choisir le pantalon. Les étudiantes les plus âgées tentèrent de résister face à cette distinction sexiste, mais rien n'y fit. Elles durent se plier à la jupe en-dessous du genou, et aux collants parfaitement lisses, sous peine d'être renvoyées.

Peu de temps après cette nouvelle mise en application, les élèves apprirent par l'entremise de la _Gazette_ que des coupes de cheveux réglementaires seraient également mises en place. Une nouvelle fois, le Rédacteur Connor Oaken s'épancha dans une colonne à ce sujet, arguant que Poudlard devait être le garant de l'égalité des chances, et que l'égalité sous-entendait _l'uniformité_. Les parents ne purent protester, le Ministre de la Magie en personne certifia que l'intervention d'artisans capillaires serait entièrement à la charge de l'école.

Ainsi, les jeunes filles aux cheveux longs durent apprendre à nouer correctement leur chignon, celles aux cheveux courts durent porter des barrettes obligeant à dégager entièrement leur visage, quant aux garçons... La tour Gryffondor résonna longtemps des vives protestations de Lee Jordan devant un coiffeur déterminé à le débarrasser de ses longues tresses.

A mesure que l'emprise de Dolorès sur Poudlard croissait, les élèves se replièrent petit à petit sur eux-mêmes, osant de moins en moins faire autre chose que travailler en dehors de leur Salle Commune. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que la rumeur des activités libres de Jane Smith ne fasse le tour de l'établissement. D'une poignée d'élèves l'ayant prise en pitié, Jane passa à des classes entières, où les jeunes gens venaient à se réfugier pour lire, faire leurs devoirs ou bavarder. Tant qu'aucun décret ne venait à interdire ces rassemblements, tous prenaient un certain plaisir à se regrouper autour de l'adulte dissidente. Aucune des rencontres ne se déroulaient deux fois de la même façon, à l'exception de la décision collective du prochain lieu de rassemblement. La scribouillarde avait en effet instauré ce qu'elle nommait « Le Brainstorming anti-diktat », moment où chacun proposait un nouvel endroit pour la prochaine session, de façon à éviter au maximum l'étiquette de club et autres groupes organisés. Si l'on interrogeait un élève au sujet de ces rencontres, il répondait invariablement qu'il avait simplement croisé Smith au détour d'un couloir, et s'était engagé dans une conversation banale. Pour Harry Potter, qui devait arborer stoïquement des cheveux coupés horriblement courts, ces instants, couplés à ses retenues, devinrent des moments privilégiés de socialisation et de détente.

Malheureusement, le corps professoral ne bénéficiait d'aucun répit. Chacun s'était vu examiné rigoureusement, et l'on murmurait déjà que le Professeur Trelawney rejoindrait rapidement Smith dans son chômage technique. Les élèves furent grandement déçus de voir qu'aucun de leur enseignant n'osait faire acte de rébellion. Lors de la surveillance du cours de Métamorphose, le Professeur McGonagall se montra particulièrement froide, mais docile. Au grand dam de ses Gryffondors, et plus particulièrement d'Hermione visiblement déçue par l'attitude de son aînée. Seul Severus Snape, fidèle à lui-même, réussit le tour de force de voir ses élèves ligués avec lui, dans un cours où l'homme en noir su démontrer toute sa maîtrise du sarcasme. Le Survivant se surprit même à admirer momentanément l'espion, au point de rapporter les moindres détails de l'entrevue à Jane le soir même, contant les répliques acerbes du Potionniste d'une voix exaltée.

* * *

**Mercredi 24 octobre, Salle Commune de Gryffondor, 22h,**

« Ça la faisait réellement rire ? Demanda Ron avec un sourire aux lèvres.

— Aux larmes ! Précisa Harry avec plaisir. Elle m'a même dit qu'il n'y avait guère que Snape pour savoir comment insulter cette bonne femme avec panache. »

A cette heure-ci, la salle était pratiquement vide. La plupart des élèves retournaient chacun à leur dortoir, trop épuisés par leur quotidien redondant. Le trio d'or disposait donc à loisir de l'ensemble des sofas, et autres fauteuils moelleux auprès du feu. Hermione, confortablement installée dans l'un d'eux, un énorme coussin pourpre coincé entre ses jambes repliées et ses bras, secoua la tête d'un air grave.

« Ombrage n'a nullement semblé offensée, Harry. La seule à avoir osé s'opposer à cette harpie, c'est bien Miss Smith.

— Oh, arrête un peu avec elle, 'Mione ! Râla Ronald en levant les yeux au ciel. Depuis l'inspection, tu es en complète admiration. Tu es même plus insupportable qu'à _ta grande époque_ Gilderoy Lock hart.

— Combien de temps encore vas-tu me poursuivre avec cette histoire ?! J'avais douze ans, je te signale ! Et quand bien même, cela n'a strictement rien à voir, Miss Smith était compétente, elle. Elle ne nous ment pas, n'a pas usurpé son poste, ne tente pas de nous influencer, ne...

— A dire vrai, Hermione, Interrompit le Survivant en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, Je pense qu'au contraire, Smith nous influence beaucoup et nous pousse dans une direction, tu sais...

— Elle nous pousse à _réfléchir_, Harry. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que vous parlez tous les deux. Elle nous interroge et nous dit que _nous avons le choix_.

— Le choix de quoi, 'Mione ? De nous retrouver mis au banc comme elle ? De devoir être obligés, comme tous, de nous taire ? Protesta le roux.

— De choisir la facilité ou la liberté, Ron !

— Quelle liberté ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais me risquer à lui dire en face ce que je pense d'_elle_ alors que mon père travaille au Ministère et pourrait être renvoyé à cause de cela ? C'est ça que tu veux que je fasse ? Et je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas-là !

— Il n'a pas tort, Hermione, Ron peut difficilement prendre ce risque, même si je comprends que...

— Tais-toi Harry ! Il y a encore deux semaines, tu hurlais à tout le monde qu'il fallait se rebeller. Quant à toi, Ronald, tu fais un piètre Gryffondor si tu courbes aussi facilement l'échine.

— Mais il ne s'agit pas de se rendre, Hermione ! S'emporta le dernier des Weasley. Il s'agit de protéger mon père des conséquences de mes actes ! Ce n'est pas comme ta _Sale_, où l'on ne risque rien. Je te parle de faire perdre à ma famille sa maigre et unique source de revenus ! Mais ça, tu ne peux pas le comprendre, tes parents sont _dentistes _!

— Comment oses-tu... Siffla la lionne furibonde.

— Ça suffit tous les deux ! Ron, Hermione, arrêtez, il ne sert à rien de nous diviser. Vous avez tous les deux...

— TORT ?! Crièrent à l'unisson les deux jeunes gens en se tournant vers lui agacés.

— Raison. Précisa le garçon. »

Hermione qui s'était levée pour faire face à son ami, en laissa tomber son coussin, bouche grande ouverte, ne sachant pour une fois pas quoi répliquer. Ron, quant à lui, se repositionna en lançant un regard curieux à Harry. Le jeune homme leur jeta un pauvre sourire d'excuses et se racla la gorge, choisissant manifestement ses mots avec soin :

« Vous avez tous les deux parfaitement raison. Et... Non, ne m'interrompez pas ! Je sais ce que je disais il y a deux semaines, Hermione. Et je le pense toujours. Nous devons nous battre contre Ombrage, contre le Ministère aveugle, et contre Voldemort. Et tu as entièrement raison, nous devons faire quelque chose. Seulement... Comprends Ron, s'il te plaît. Il est évident qu'Ombrage cherchera par tous les moyens à faire payer les élèves et leur famille. La position de son père n'aide en rien. Tu sais tout cela. Alors... Oui, il faut agir, mais discrètement, pour une fois. Nous protéger. »

Il avait dit tout ceci sans oser les regarder. Honteux de leur faire la morale après avoir été si odieux envers eux. Bien que cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, Jane avait raison lorsqu'elle l'intimait à se calmer et à prendre une distance suffisante pour voir les choses dans leur ensemble, et non plus au travers de son propre prisme. Reconnaître que l'amitié que lui portait Ron était déjà un acte de rébellion en soi, était l'une des choses que la Moldue lui avait apprises à faire.

Le roux eut un sifflement admiratif, avant de faire une moue amusée en direction de sa meilleure amie :

« Wow, 'Mione... Quand tu disais qu'il se calmerait, et qu'il fallait simplement attendre...

— Peut-être que ma « Gilderoy deux » n'est pas étrangère à ça, je me trompe ? Répliqua-t-elle, raide.

— Non. Avoua Harry en esquissant un sourire gêné. Pas plus que Ron ne se trompe, non plus. » Ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête vers elle pour l'inciter à considérer le point de vue du Gardien.

La jeune fille soupira, et dodelina du chef avant de se décider enfin à faire un geste.

« Je suis désolée, Ron, tu n'as pas tort.

— Et je suis désolé, 'Mione, il n'y a pas de honte à être dentiste. Offrit le rouquin en lui faisant un clin d'œil. D'accord, d'accord ! Tu n'as pas tort non plus. Mais je ne vois pas quoi faire de plus. On assiste aux _meetings_ de Smith, et je laisse ma chemise hors de mon pantalon dès qu'Ombrage a le dos tourné.

— Quant à moi, j'existe. Commenta Harry. Cela semble suffire à poser problème. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ? Qu'on fonde notre propre journal pour attaquer tout ce beau monde ?

— Qu'on suggère aux elfes de maison de faire grève tant que le crapaud n'est pas viré ? Continua le rouquin.

— Qu'on repeigne son bureau en vert caca d'oie ?

— Qu'on transforme Malefoy en fille ?

— Quel rapport, Ron ?

— Aucun, mais il pourrait y avoir des _dommages collatéraux_...

— A ce moment-là, je préférerais que l'on coince Snape et qu'on le force à se laver les cheveux.

— Ou à se brosser les dents.

— Ou les deux ?

— Taisez-vous ! S'écria Hermione agacée. J'essaie de réfléchir ! »

La lionne se redressa et entama les cent pas dans la salle, sous les chuchotements de ses deux amis qui continuaient d'échafauder des plans stupides. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Hermione déambula, s'arrêtant de temps en temps sur Harry songeuse, puis reprenant ses pérégrinations. Lorsque les deux comparses en étaient à suggérer à demi-mots de noyer les Serpentards dans le lac, elle s'écria :

« Mais oui ! Tu as parfaitement raison, Ron !

— A propos du calamar géant et de Malefoy ?

— Pas du tout. Au sujet de Smith ! On va la prendre pour exemple ! » S'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Les deux garçons offrirent un regard vide d'intelligence à la demoiselle, qui soupira de découragement.

« Il suffit de trouver le moyen de faire ce qu'Ombrage et le Ministère refusent que l'on fasse !

— Tu veux porter un pantalon ? Tenta le roux peu convaincu.

— Sois sérieux deux minutes, Ronald ! Smith a été renvoyée, non ? Parce qu'elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, nous sommes d'accord. Mais la décision a surtout un rapport avec sa matière et ses méthodes d'enseignement.

— Certes, mais 'Mione, je ne vois pas en quoi...

— Ils ne veulent pas que l'on pense, Harry ! Alors, ils nous ont supprimé ces heures. Et qu'a fait Smith ?

— Elle nous raconte des blagues quand on s'ennuie... ?

— Pas seulement, lundi encore elle nous parlait de la Presse moldue et de ses méthodes de désinformation. Vous ne comprenez pas où je veux en venir ? Elle continue de faire son travail !

— Et sans être payée... Souligna Ron. Et du coup, tu suggères que l'on fasse du bénévolat ?

— Réfléchissez deux minutes. De quoi le Ministère a-t-il le plus peur ? Ou, plutôt, pourquoi Ombrage a été nommée au poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

— D'après Sirius, Fudge redoute que Dumbledore souhaite nous entraîner dans le but de renverser... Oh ! S'interrompit Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

— Quoi, « oh » ? Ne me dites surtout pas que vous comptez vous lancer dans une révolte, c'est profondément stupide.

— Ce n'est pas une révolte que je vous propose, mais la Révolution. Cita fièrement Hermione sans que ses amis ne comprennent la référence. Ombrage ne nous apprend rien ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Nous ferons cours sans elle ! »

Les deux adolescents grimacèrent, se regardant longuement pour déterminer la pertinence d'une telle idée. Finalement, Harry décida de répondre pour eux deux.

« Hermione, je suis d'accord que nous devons impérativement nous entraîner en vue des BUSES, mais de là à risquer de se faire prendre... Et puis, qui va faire cours ? Et à qui ?

— Non, Harry. Coupa son meilleur ami. Elle ne parle pas des BUSES, je pense, mais de s'entraîner pour être prêt si... Enfin, tu vois.

— Oui, et alors ? On va voir Smith et on lui demande de l'aide, c'est ça ?

— En fait... Hésita la jeune fille en dansant sur ses pieds, Je pensais plutôt à toi, Harry.

— Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ? La spécialiste des sorts, c'est toi, non ? Et je ne suis pas Professeur !

— Elle a raison mon pote. 'Mione connaît très bien la théorie, mais là, il est question de pratique. Tu es le seul qui connaisse le terrain.

— Mais je n'ai aucun sens tactique ! C'est toi le maître de la stratégie, tu me bats aux échecs tout le temps et tu...

— Regarde les choses en face, Harry. Toi seul as dû affronter V... Volde-mort. Souffla la brune en frissonnant.

— Mais vous étiez là, tout le temps pour m'aider ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait seul !

— Au contraire. L'année dernière, tu étais tout seul dans le cimetière, Harry. Précisa Ron d'un air sombre.

— Et ce n'est pas comme si nous ne serions pas à tes côtés. Harry, nous avons besoin de toi.

— Mais... Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à l'Ordre ? A... Je sais pas moi ! Hermione, tu me dis tout le temps que l'on doit s'en remettre aux adultes, se faire discrets, et là...

— Là, je te parle de prendre notre avenir en mains. Nous n'aurons pas toujours des adultes pour nous aider.

— Et demain, lorsque la guerre arrivera, cela sera nos vies qui seront engagées. » Compléta Ron.

Harry grimaça. Tout en lui lui criait que c'était la seule solution, qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Apprenant à se méfier de plus en plus de son jugement, le garçon hésitait longuement. Il repensa à l'Ordre dont on lui refusait l'adhésion sous prétexte de son jeune âge. Il repensa à Sirius qui l'enjoignait à la prudence, tout en lui disant de ne pas perdre espoir. Il repensa à Smith qui lui confessait ne pas avoir honte de sa propre attitude, tout en sachant qu'elle était dangereuse.

Puis il repensa à Snape. Pour une raison quelconque, sa conscience prenait ces derniers temps la voix du Mangemort, pour lui distiller des remarques acerbes sur son incapacité à suivre le règlement. Actuellement, elle était en train de se gausser à l'idée qu'il ne puisse jamais récupérer sa cape si par malheur ils se faisaient prendre. Alors qu'il ressassait cette fameuse nuit, le Survivant sourit d'un air conspirateur.

« En fait... Pensa-t-il à voix haute. On ne risque rien, puisqu'il n'y a rien de répréhensible. Après tout, rien dans le règlement de l'école ne nous interdit de réviser la pratique à plusieurs, non ? »

Hermione lui sourit largement en approuvant d'un signe de tête, tandis que Ron grimaçait.

« Mec, quand tu souris comme ça, on dirait un Serpentard. »

* * *

**Samedi 28 octobre, QG de l'Ordre, 18h20,**

Dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, rassemblé autour de la lourde table en cerisier, l'Ordre du Phoenix débattait en conseil restreint des dernières informations délivrées par Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore écoutait poliment le discours de son espion, bien que le connaissant par avance, Rémus Lupin réfléchissait intensément en scrutant le feu qui grondait dans la cheminé, Molly et Arthur Weasley se tenaient proches de l'un l'autre, le patriarche ayant posé sa main en réconfort sur le bras de son épouse. Tonks jouait négligemment avec sa baguette, tandis que Maugrey dominait la pièce de son œil magique. Assise entre Albus et Snape, Jane sirotait un thé bien trop sucré, écoutant religieusement son mentor. Agacé par le ton monocorde de sa Némésis, Sirius se taisait néanmoins, ne lâchant pas l'espion des yeux.

« ...Lucius stagne, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatiente de plus en plus. Termina l'ancien Mangemort d'une voix égale. Bien que de se voir confier cette tâche reste un... honneur, Malefoy sait qu'il joue sa position de favori, et que son Maître ne restera pas longtemps à le regarder échouer inlassablement.

— Tu veux dire que Voldemort pourrait très bien décider de s'en charger lui-même ? Demanda Rémus en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est malheureusement une possibilité à envisager, Lupin. Mais il ne se montrera pas à découvert. La tournure que prennent les derniers événements est bien trop à son avantage pour qu'il révèle aussi tôt son retour.

— Tom n'est effectivement pas dénué d'intelligence, il sait que l'opinion publique joue contre nous, et que l'inaction du Ministère constitue un formidable écran de fumée. Acquiesça le vieil homme. Dolorès Ombrage fait un travail de sape admirable, nos élèves et professeurs ne sont plus que des automates inquiets. Il sait que la menace de Poudlard s'écarte peu à peu.

— La faute à qui ? Grommela Maugrey en jetant un regard sévère à Jane. Vous aviez une mission, Miss, une seule, et vous avez réussi à la faire capoter avant qu'elle ne commence. Si vous étiez l'un de mes Aurors...

— Sauf que je ne le suis pas, Alastor. Coupa sèchement Smith en relevant le menton. Et je peux vous garantir que mon travail est loin d'être terminé. Mon renvoi n'est rien d'autre qu'une décision officielle.

— Qu'est-ce que cela change, au juste ? S'obstina l'Auror.

— Rien, ou presque, comme je viens de vous le dire. Les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles ont été étrangement les premiers à venir. Les Gryffondors se rassemblent de plus en plus par simple esprit de contradiction, et je gage que les Serpentards ne devraient pas tarder à vouloir infiltrer la troupe dans le but de tout saboter.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Ce que Miss Smith essaie de vous dire, Alastor, Répondit Dumbledore en souriant largement, C'est qu'elle continue de faire cours à ses heures habituelles aux élèves volontaires qui viennent la rejoindre.

— Vous le saviez donc ? Demanda Jane éberluée. Je comptais l'annoncer ce soir...

— Évidemment qu'il le sait, Smith ! Je ne doute pas que vous puissiez être profondément déçue à l'idée de ne pouvoir vous vanter de vos petits exploits, mais nous parlons du Directeur. Il sait tout.

— Oh, malheureusement pas tout non plus, Severus. Mais j'essaie de me tenir informé de ce qu'il se passe dans mon école. »

Jane alla ouvrir la bouche, pour répliquer quelque chose de désagréable à propos d'Harry Potter et de l'usage de plumes maléfiques, mais le Maître des Potions lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes qui la fit glapir. Il lui jeta un regard suffisamment menaçant pour qu'elle baisse la tête sans même tenter d'exiger des explications.

« Et comme Jane tentait si bien de vous le dire, le message continue de passer auprès des élèves.

— Ouais... Grogna l'homme aux cicatrices. Mais ce ne sont pas ces mômes qui feront la différence quand il s'agira de convaincre Fudge, ou de se battre contre _Lui_. L'avis de la populace reste toujours trop virulent, nous perdons peu à peu du terrain.

— Je ne crois pas Alastor, je ne crois pas. Tôt ou tard, la vérité finira par sortir.

— Votre foi est admirable, Monsieur le Directeur, mais il s'agirait qu'elle ne sorte pas... Trop tard. Contra Snape d'une voix doucereuse.

— L'éviction de Miss Smith n'est pas un mal, elle conforte le Ministère dans sa suprématie, et lui donne l'illusion d'un pouvoir.

— Hum. Professeur Dumbledore ? S'autorisa une nouvelle fois Jane. Pardonnez-moi de vous le dire, mais au vu du nombre de décrets qui ornent le mur de la Grande Salle, je trouve l'illusion plutôt tangible. Êtes-vous certain qu'à force d'ourdir de nombreuses tactiques et machinations, nous ne soyons pas en train de perdre pied avec la réalité ?

— Qu'entendez-vous par là, Miss ? Lui demanda poliment le mage.

— Vous semblez tout de même partir du principe que tout va de soi, alors qu'il y a de nombreuses choses que vous ignorez, ou choisissez d'ignorer.

— Smith... Menaça le Potionniste.

— Je suppose que vous savez que Potter vient me voir régulièrement en retenue, non ?

— En effet.

— Votre omniscience a donc déjà dû vous rapporter à quel point il vit mal votre éloignement, ou même l'acharnement de la Presse... ?

— Potter ne supporte pas l'idée que le Directeur le traite comme un simple étudiant ? Cracha Snape en grimaçant. Comme c'est surprenant !

— Severus. Rappela calmement à l'ordre le vieil homme. Je suis au courant, en effet, Miss. Mais si je m'écarte d'Harry, c'est uniquement pour son propre bien. Et, ET ! Haussa-t-il la voix en levant sa main droite pour la faire taire. Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous. » Termina-t-il en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Une nouvelle fois, Jane voulu protester, mais l'homme en noir abaissa discrètement une lourde main sur sa cuisse, l'abattant presque comme une claque menaçante. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de surprise, et se mordit la joue pour obéir à l'ordre muet. Elle se contenta de regarder ostensiblement Sirius Black, espérant secrètement qu'il daigne s'intéresser à ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Le Maraudeur fixait la Moldue et l'espion d'un œil soupçonneux, comprenant qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Il ne sembla pourtant pas comprendre ce que la brune tentait de lui dire silencieusement, et il se détourna du duel muet qui avait lieu sous la table.

Le reste de la réunion se déroula sans autre intervention de la Rédactrice. La question du bien-être d'Harry Potter n'était manifestement pas à l'ordre du jour. Et il semblait à Jane que seule comptait la survie de ce garçon. Tant qu'il pouvait encore se tenir sur ses jambes, tout allait bien. Loin d'estimer que le jeune homme constituait l'atout principal dans la guerre, la Moldue ne parvenait tout de même pas à admettre que l'on puisse se désintéresser autant d'un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, et qui appelait à l'aide.

Car Jane en était convaincue. Ce qu'il manquait à Harry n'était pas une statue gigantesque en or massif à son effigie, comme le suggérait Snape, ni même un nouveau balais flambant neuf, comme devait imaginer Sirius. Harry n'avait pas non plus besoin d'une nouvelle maman-poule pour remplacer la sienne, ainsi que se plaisait à le faire Molly. Non. Le garçon avait tout simplement besoin qu'un adulte prenne soin de lui. Qu'il l'écoute, le punisse, le rassure, l'emmène voir des matchs de Quidditch, bref, qu'il s'en occupe !

Et le Survivant transpirait cette demande. Par ses nombreux actes de rébellion, Harry – et Jane en était intimement persuadée – tentait d'attirer l'attention de ses aînés pour se sentir encadré. Si Dumbledore ne s'était pas amusé à se montrer si protecteur envers Harry, lui témoignant une attention particulièrement discriminatoire envers les autres élèves, jamais le jeune Potter n'aurait eu de telles attentes envers le vieil homme. Le couper si soudainement de tout contact ne pouvait que mener au désastre, et la Moldue tenait le mage en grande partie pour responsable.

Le plus ironique dans tout ceci étant que celui qui faisait jusqu'ici office de figure d'autorité était bel et bien celui que le Gryffondor haïssait le plus. Mais cela, Jane n'était pas certaine de vouloir qu'Harry le comprenne. L'ancien Mangemort s'était montré très explicite quant à l'importance que Harry ne doute jamais de sa sombre loyauté. Mais le mal-être d'un adolescent condamné à être une arme dans une guerre qui le dépassait n'intéressait personne. Du moins, certainement pas les membres de l'Ordre occupés pour l'heure à résister comme ils le pouvaient.

Jane fit la moue, avant de fixer intensément Sirius, puis de se décider à se lever :

« Vous avez des toilettes ? Demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

— Heu... Oui, au premier étage, dans le couloir, troisième porte à gauche.

— Me montreriez-vous ? J'aimerais éviter de me perdre ou de faire le moindre bruit susceptible de réveiller la croûte qui vous sert de défunte mère. » Acheva-t-elle en faisant largement sourire le Maraudeur devant cette ultime insulte faite à la matriarche.

L'Animagus inclina la tête de façon théâtrale avant de se lever à son tour, et de lui proposer son bras. La jeune femme l'accepta après un instant d'hésitation et tous deux s'éclipsèrent sous le regard écœuré que leur lançait l'espion. Dans la cuisine, la discussion reprit son cours, mais Jane attendit d'être face à la porte des cabinets pour apostropher enfin le maître des lieux.

« Vous devez parler à Harry, il a réellement besoin de votre aide. Débita-t-elle précipitamment à voix basse.

— Pourquoi ça ? Harry est en parfaite sécurité à Poudlard. Il est entouré de ses amis, il a ses cours, le Quidditch...

— Que sa vie ne soit pas directement menacée ne signifie pas qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'assistance. Sirius, écoutez-moi attentivement. Cela fait plusieurs semaines déjà que je le reçois régulièrement dans mes appartements pour parler. Il se confie partiellement à moi, et de façon très aléatoire. Mais il est malheureux, et il se sent profondément seul.

— Que vous a-t-il dit ? Demanda l'ex-détenu en pâlissant légèrement.

— Il se sent dépassé, pour l'essentiel. Il a évoqué ses difficultés à dormir convenablement et des problèmes de cauchemars. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il en retourne, concernant ce point-là, il est plus que réticent à détailler.

— Il rêve de Voldemort. Mais ce ne sont pas réellement des rêves... Ce sont des sortes de visions.

— Charmant... Il sait que c'est la réalité ?

— Oui, depuis l'année dernière, il est parfaitement au courant du fait qu'il y a une sorte de connexion entre lui et Voldemort. Il en ignore juste la nature.

— C'est à dire... ?

— Eh bien... Nous supposons que cela est dû à la prophétie et au «_ Fameux pouvoir dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore l'existence _». Harry m'a déjà averti à ce sujet, il rêve fréquemment du Département des Mystères, bien qu'il ignore totalement de quoi il en retourne. Apparemment, Voldemort est obsédé par l'idée de s'emparer de la « chose », comme il me l'a expliqué.

— … Et vous a-t-il dit qu'il rêvait souvent de Cédric Diggory ? »

Black s'adossa au mur, l'air passablement exténué et désemparé. Il jeta à Jane un regard implorant, comme pour la supplier de ne pas le juger. Il était évident que l'homme se sentait impuissant, et totalement incapable de remplir son office. Il finit par soupirer de découragement :

« Non... Mais c'est normal, il l'a vu mourir.

— Oui, en effet... Et quand est-ce que vous prévoyez d'en parler avec lui ?

— Mais on ne peut pas communiquer ! Les hiboux sont surveillés, et Harry... Enfin, Harry ne me parle pratiquement pas. Pourquoi vous vous n'essayeriez pas... ?

— Hors de question. D'une part parce qu'il ne sait pas que je suis membre de l'Ordre et ne sera certainement pas assez stupide pour m'expliciter tous ses problèmes, et d'autre part parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle, mais _le vôtre_.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire, alors ? Je vous signale que je suis un criminel recherché pour meurtre de masse ! Harry est fort, il finira par se relever... Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Acheva-t-il piteusement.

— La barbe Sirius, vous vous cherchez des excuses ! Potter n'est pas plus fort qu'un gosse de quinze ans qui se croit responsable des morts qui jalonnent sa vie !

— Mais il n'est pas...

— Taisez-vous. Que croyez-vous donc qu'il s'imagine au juste ? Si vous étiez à sa place, si vous aussi vous aviez perdu quelqu'un parce que...

— J'ai perdu James, ne l'oubliez pas, je sais ce que c'est !

— Mais enfin, Black ! Vous aviez plus de vingt ans ! Je vous parle d'un enfant. Comment auriez-vous vécut la disparition de James au même âge ?! » S'emporta la Moldue en haussant le ton.

Smith se tut soudainement, craignant qu'on ne les entende, et tendit l'oreille, guettant le moindre signe que la discussion dans la cuisine s'était interrompue. Elle s'autorisa à respirer qu'une fois que le murmure de la réunion répondit à sa question muette. Elle jeta un regard à l'Animagus qui gardait la tête baissée.

« Ecoutez, essayez simplement de ne pas oublier que vous êtes l'adulte, et qu'il est l'enfant. Vous êtes son parrain. Votre devoir est de l'aider en l'absence de ses parents. Et... Sirius, Harry a besoin de vous, beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

La scribouillarde s'écarta de lui et le défia du regard de protester. Elle faisait face à un individu qui, bien qu'habillé de riches vêtements de noble, semblait plus appauvri que le plus misérable des hommes. Sirius était prostré contre le mur, comme cherchant à fuir une responsabilité et une réalité qui le terrorisaient. _Tant pis_, pensa-t-elle, _Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix_.

« Ayez un peu confiance en vous. Comme son père et sa mère ont placé la leur sur vos épaules en vous désignant comme parrain.

— … Vous êtes quoi, au juste ? Une psycho-mage ?

— J'étais juste une journaliste qui ne demandait rien à personne, Mr. Black. Mais la vie, comme pour vous, n'en n'a rien eu à faire. » Lui répondit-elle en lui offrant un pauvre sourire réconfortant.

Le Maraudeur acquiesça en silence, et se redressa, tentant de se donner contenance. Ils redescendirent à la cuisine, retournant à la réunion soporifique. Ils ne furent libérés qu'aux alentours de vingt heures, peu avant le dîner à Poudlard, sur la décision d'introduire davantage de membres de l'Ordre dans la surveillance du Département des Mystères. Sans surprise, Arthur Weasley se porta immédiatement volontaire, comptant user de son travail sur place comme argument.

Transplanant une nouvelle fois avec Snape, Jane ne s'attendait pas à être brutalement repoussée une fois arrivée aux grilles de l'école. Elle trébucha, et maugréa :

« Ça vous prend souvent de jeter les gens à terre ?

— Et vous, ça vous prend souvent de croire que vous pouvez vous éclipser d'une réunion importante à un Ordre tout aussi important auquel vous avez adhéré ? Ou bien pensez-vous que vous en saviez assez pour vous passer d'informations ?

— Mais de quoi vous parlez, Severus ?

— Vous avez été bien longue à trouver ces toilettes, Smith ! Une demi-heure ! Une demi-heure entière de réunion.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, j'ai le droit de _chier_, non ? Lui répliqua-t-elle grossièrement en se remettant sur ses pieds sans grâce.

— Distinguée, comme toujours... Et je suppose que Black vous a tenu la porte, à moins qu'il ne vous empêche de sombrer au fond du trou ? Claqua l'espion d'une voix glaciale.

— C'est quoi votre problème, au juste ? Que je sois partie aux toilettes ? Que Sirius m'ait accompagné ? Ou le temps que j'y ai passé ?

— Je vois que vos problèmes intestinaux ont été suffisamment intenses pour que cela soit _Sirius_, maintenant.

— Mais... »

La Moldue s'interrompit, le regardant avec curiosité, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Le Potionniste se renfrogna davantage, semblant prêt à lui débiter une autre phrase mesquine. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse continuer sur sa lancée, elle le coupa.

« Vous me faites une crise de jalousie, ou je prends mes rêves pour la réalité, là ? Osa-t-elle dire à voix haute d'une voix amusée.

— Vos rêves ne m'intéressent pas, Smith, pas plus que vos pérégrinations scatophiles, ni même...

— Nous avons parlé de Potter ! Le coupa-t-elle exaspérée.

— Je croyais que vous vous vidiez de vos tripes, Miss. Était-ce à ce point une rencontre secrète pour que vous... Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore dit comme bêtise ? Gronda l'homme après un instant de réflexion.

— Rien ! Seulement que Harry avait besoin que son parrain s'occupe de lui, et qu'il était temps que Sirius se reprenne. Et non. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas parlé des plumes. Même si j'aimerais quelques explications à ce sujet. Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché d'en référer au Directeur ?

— Parce que je l'ai fait, petite sotte ! Et que lâcher cette petite bombe en présence du cabot intenable, du loup-garou lunatique et de la mère poule aurait été la pire des erreurs. Comment croyez-vous qu'ils auraient réagis, Mmm ?

— Donc, pour le moment, on ne fait rien, et Ombrage peut continuer à utiliser ces satanés trucs contre les gamins ?

— Pour le moment, on réfléchit à une stratégie. Potter n'est plus torturé, aucun autre gosse n'a à s'en plaindre, et j'ai plus urgent à penser. Comme le fait d'arriver à vous faire rentrer dans ce damné château avant qu'on ne remarque notre absence ! » Tonna Snape en reprenant la route.

Jane le suivit après un bref hochement de tête, remontant la pente douce qui menait à l'école. Après avoir passé en silence la cabane de Hagrid, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'asticoter le terrible Maître des Potions :

« En fait, vous étiez grave jaloux, non ?

— Étouffez-vous avec votre stupidité, Smith ! »


	19. Le baiser du serpent

**Chapitre 19 : Le baiser du serpent**

Le premier week-end de novembre apporta la joie de la toute première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais également le vent glacial de Norvège. Les violentes bourrasques charriaient de rares flocons de neige qui fondaient sitôt touchés le sol. Les jours raccourcissaient drastiquement, et la luminosité décroissait, se teintant de gris et de mauve.

Malgré la monotonie de la rentrée, les élèves du Collège de Poudlard étaient plus vifs qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis quelques semaines. Les fillettes se paraient de leur plus beau manteau, et les garçons tentaient tant bien que mal de paraîtres virils malgré leurs coupes de cheveux spartiates. Pressés d'être libérés de l'atmosphère pesante de l'école, les étudiants se plièrent à l'examen réglementaire de leurs autorisations de sortie. Fort heureusement pour Harry Potter, c'était encore le Professeur McGonagall qui fut en charge de cet exercice. L'Écossaise ne s'offusqua donc pas lorsque le jeune homme lui présenta un papier signé par le fameux fugitif : Sirius Black.

Le trio d'or, mené inhabituellement par Hermione Granger, dépassa bien vite la cohorte d'adolescents pour zigzaguer en direction du village sorcier. Furetant un coup du côté de la boutique de _Zonko_ sans rien acheter, s'arrêtant devant les _Trois-Balais_ sans y entrer, puis tirant jusqu'aux abords de la _Cabane Hurlante._ Les jeunes gens, qui pensaient ainsi tromper leur monde, ne réussirent qu'à attirer l'attention d'une paire d'yeux fouineurs.

Délaissant ses deux gorilles malhabiles, Draco Malefoy remonta le col de son manteau sur ses joues, et se faufila dans la foule pour pister son ennemi. Le Serpentard prenait grand soin de laisser une certaine distance entre le petit groupe et lui, n'hésitant pas au besoin à s'arrêter pour regarder faussement une vitrine. Le trio avançait toujours d'un air définitivement trop décontracté pour ne paraître suspect. Les quelques coups d'œil craintifs que jetait Potter terminèrent de convaincre sa Némésis qui ne put retenir plus longtemps un rictus victorieux. Cette fois-ci, le Survivant ne s'en sortirait pas à si bon compte !

La Sang-de-Bourbe s'arrêta soudainement, avant d'étirer le cou pour regarder par-dessus la foule. Elle marmonna quelque chose à l'égard de ses comparses, avant de faire un signe de tête, et de disparaître derrière la porte de la _Tête de Sanglier_. Le blond hésita un instant à les suivre. Quelle que soit la raison de leur présence ici, si les Gryffondors avaient opté pour un établissement aussi inhabituel et peu recommandable que celui-là, c'est qu'ils comptaient bien comploter. Mais l'héritier Malefoy n'y était jamais entré. Il ne pouvait donc être certain d'une cachette adéquate une fois à l'intérieur.

Décidant finalement de se dissimuler derrière le muret qui entourait l'établissement, Draco patienta une dizaine de minutes avant de voir un ballet intrigant. Un à un, d'autres élèves de Poudlard entrèrent, avec l'air de conspirateurs, ou de gens se prenant pour des espions de Sa Majesté. Il vit défiler sous son regard acier les jumeaux Fred et George. Suivis d'une bonne partie des Gryffondors de cinquième et sixième années. Quelques Poufsouffles leur emboîtèrent le pas, et une poignée de Serdaigles, dont l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch, une certaine _Tchang_ d'après ses souvenirs, flanquée d'une gamine à l'air renfrogné.

Il rongea son frein quelques minutes encore, s'assurant que plus aucun autre étudiant ne les rejoindrait, et se risqua à sortir de sa cachette pour se pendre aux fenêtres rendues opaques par la crasse.

Il avait beau plisser des yeux, le jeune homme ne parvenait qu'avec peine à distinguer deux groupes à l'intérieur. Le premier, constitué naturellement de la _Bande à Potter_, et le second comportant tous les visiteurs. Draco n'entendait strictement aucune parole prononcée, mais ce qu'il parvenait à saisir du langage corporel des protagonistes lui fit comprendre que le Balafré devait être en train de leur parler de la mort de Cédric. L'air profondément désespéré de la _Tchang_ lui confirma son hypothèse.

Le Serpentard resta là un moment durant, ses membres s'engourdissant sous l'effet du vent, à les regarder discuter. Plus le temps passait, et plus les vitres s'entouraient de buée provoquée par la chaleur des corps à l'intérieur. Draco eu le réflexe humain, mais profondément inutile, de vouloir essuyer la fenêtre d'un coup de manche. Il se reprit in-extremis, au moment où passait devant lui l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Le rouquin lui faisant dos, il ne pouvait voir la tête bien trop proche de Malefoy, qui en profita pour coller une oreille rougie par le froid, contre le verre glacial, espérant entendre ce qui se tramait dans ce bouge.

Dans le brouhaha étouffé, il entendit quelques mots tels que « Entraînement », ou encore « Rassemblement », mais ne put en saisir davantage : à l'intérieur, George ou Fred, peut importait, se déplaça pour prendre la parole d'une voix enjouée.

Draco ne tenta pas sa chance plus encore, et s'enfuit prestement, ayant suffisamment d'éléments pour ennuyer Potter. Oh ! Il ne savait absolument rien, il est vrai. Ni n'avait de preuve. Peut-être que Potter et sa bande ne préparaient rien de bien méchant après tout... Mais habilement expliqué, un air profondément innocent collé au visage, Draco savait qu'il pouvait faire des merveilles s'il venait à rapporter tout ceci à la Grande Inquisitrice.

Fier de lui, et peinant à étouffer un ricanement purement infantile, l'héritier Malefoy s'en retourna au château, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Il nous faut un nom ! » S'exclama George en s'avançant.

La petite troupe d'élèves s'ébroua sous les murmures, chacun acquiesçant plus ou moins mollement.

« Mais un nom qui envoie ! On va tous signer un papier, tu disais Hermy ? Donc, il nous faut un nom de club ! Continua le roux en adressant un clin d'œil à son frère jumeau.

— Pourquoi pas le _Club Harry Potter _? Proposa Crivey en souriant béatement.

— Ne dis pas de bêtise, Colin ! Souffla Ron dans un soupir d'exaspération. Nous sommes là pour apprendre à nous défendre, pas pour adorer le Survivant !

— Alors le _Club d'entraînement d'Harry Potter_ ! S'obstina le garçon.

— Non, non, Colin... Murmura Harry d'un air gêné. Il n'est pas question que mon nom soit dans le titre, je ne vais que vous aider, pas vous mener. »

De nombreuses voix s'élevèrent à mesure que les futurs membres du groupe trouvaient des idées. On proposa pêle-mêle : _Les Baguettes Brandies_, _L'Eclair de Rébellion_, _Le Club de Sortilèges Avancés_, _La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Correctement Enseignée_, _L'Anti-Crapaud_, et enfin : _Le Club Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom_.

Assis inconfortablement sur un tabouret, Harry échangeait avec Ron et Hermione des regards désespérés. Les noms fusaient dans une cacophonie insupportable, leur donnant mal à la tête. Tentant de reprendre le contrôle de cette réunion qui s'éternisait, la lionne haussa plusieurs fois la voix sans succès, jusqu'à ce que la jeune Ginny leur hurle tous très élégamment de _la fermer._

« Merci Gin'... Il n'est pas nécessaire que l'on ait un nom, vous savez, l'important, c'est surtout que chacun garde bien secret ce qu'il s'est passé ici, et que l'on trouve un endroit où s'entraîner. Expliqua Hermione.

— Mais oui ! S'exclama une nouvelle fois le petit Colin en se frappant le front. Qu'est-ce qui s'entraîne ? Une armée ! Et si on disait que l'on s'appelait l'_Armée d'Harry Potter _?!

— C'est toujours aussi stupide, Colin ! Maugréa Ron. D'autant qu'Harry n'est pas une grande menace, non plus. Pardon mon pote, mais il nous faut quelque chose qui fasse frémir Ombrage.

— Alors... Pourquoi pas _l'Armée de Dumbledore _? C'est ce que craint le Ministère, non ? Et puis ne me dis pas qu'il ne fait pas frémir, lui... Proposa Seamus d'un air supérieur.

— Non ! Contra Harry plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je veux dire... Dumbledore n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec cette décision... Non ?

— Tu as raison, Harry. Acquiesça Ron pensif. Pourquoi pas l'_Armée de Smith_ ? Après tout, l'idée d'Hermione vient des petites réunions de cette femme, non ? Et puis, ça lui ferait plaisir, j'en suis certain !

— Ça lui apporterait surtout de gros problèmes si jamais on était découvert, Ronald. Contra la Gryffondor en reniflant devant le sous-entendu. Je me suis peut-être inspirée d'elle, mais l'idée...

— Hermione ! Coupa Harry en se redressant soudainement. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!

— Qu'à la base, c'était mon idée, et que...

— Non, au sujet du nom et de Smith.

— Eh bien, qu'elle aurait de gros ennuis si ça venait à se savoir ! Imagine un peu Harry : elle est déjà accusée d'avoir tenté de pervertir la jeunesse à Poudlard, alors...

— Mais, oui, exactement ! »

Le Survivant ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, comme pour expliquer son idée, mais la referma aussitôt, semblant chercher à terminer son raisonnement. Il arpenta la pièce de long en large, réfléchissant intensément, et inquiétant son meilleur ami devant le sourire goguenard qui se dévoilait peu à peu sur son visage. Ron haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Hermione, qui secoua la tête, sans comprendre où le brun voulait en venir. L'Attrapeur fini néanmoins par s'arrêter, alors que son regard émeraude étincelait de malice :

« On va faire ça. On va assurer nos arrières, et apporter de gros problèmes à cette harpie. Susurra-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

— Heu... Mec ?

— Harry ? Je croyais que tu aimais bien Smith...

— Ouais. Mais pas _Elle_... Et si ça se sait, _Elle _aura de gros, GROS problèmes ! »

Avant même que ses amis ou les autres élèves présents ne purent lui réclamer de plus amples explications. Harry se saisi d'une plume et d'un encrier, releva théâtralement sa manche, avant d'inscrire lentement et distinctement sur le parchemin :

ARMÉE D'OMBRAGE

* * *

**Samedi 5 novembre, Bureau de Dolorès Ombrage,**

La porte se referma sur Draco Malefoy, tandis que la Grande-Inquisitrice de Poudlard s'autorisait enfin à respirer. Dans l'excitation du moment, l'infâme bureaucrate ne s'était pas rendue-compte qu'elle retenait son souffle. Un rire suraigu de petite fille se répercuta sur les murs tapissés d'assiettes aux chatons peints. Elle se sentait fébrile, comme une gamine à qui l'on promettait une superbe friandise sucrée, aux proportions titanesques, sous réserve de patience.

Parce qu'elle allait devoir en faire preuve ! Ce que le garçon lui avait rapporté était inespéré. Après avoir dû endurer la déception de ne plus l'avoir en retenu, Dolorès guettait avec avidité le moment où le fils Potter commettrait un faux pas.

Et voilà que cette petite fouine de Malefoy lui promettait d'avoir vu de ses yeux vu, Potter et sa bande, fomenter un complot dans le boui-boui de la _Tête de Sanglier_. Ainsi donc ce petit menteur ne se contentait plus de colporter de fausses rumeurs au sujet d'un hypothétique retour de mage noir, il semblait déterminé à s'entraîner, comme le lui avait expliqué Draco, et cela dans le but... ?

Lequel, au juste ? S'attaquer à elle ? Propager la panique au sein de l'école ? Renverser le Ministère, peut-être ? Cela était très probable !

L'ancienne Serpentarde pépia de plaisir. Tout se tenait à présent ! Dumbledore utilisait très possiblement Potter comme un pantin, le destinant à détourner l'attention de ses véritables objectifs : le pouvoir. A n'en pas douter, le vieillard devait se servir des mioches pour constituer une armée qu'il comptait, au moment opportun, déverser sur le Gouvernement.

Satisfaite de son raisonnement, elle se resservit une tasse de thé, et prit sa plus belle plume, avant de rédiger une lettre à l'attention du Ministre de la Magie, lui faisant part de ses inquiétudes, et conclusions. Puis, elle sortit de son tiroir sa plume à papote, ainsi que son bloc de parchemins spécialement pré-remplis, et se leva, sirotant son thé, tout en déambulant dans la pièce :

« Décret, numéro... Numéro quarante-quatre ! Toute organisation, tout rassemblement d'élèves se voient pas la présente interdits, et doivent être sur-le-champ dissous. Les élèves contrevenant à ce décret se verront punis sévèrement par la Grande-Inquisitrice de Poudlard, Dolorès Ombrage, Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Elle termina de vider le contenu de sa tasse, et coula un regard en direction du bloc, où s'inscrivaient les nouvelles consignes. Hochant la tête d'un air proprement satisfait, elle détacha le parchemin, avant de s'adresser directement à l'un des innombrables félins qui ornaient les lieux :

« Minoutti, va donc me chercher Rusard. »

Le petit chat ronronna et s'éclipsa, passant d'assiette en assiette avant de disparaître totalement. Retournant à son bureau, Dolorès s'abîma un long moment dans une réflexion, tripotant machinalement un poil dru qui poussait sur son menton. Si elle voulait découvrir ce que tramait véritablement Dumbledore, et ainsi pouvoir l'évincer, elle aurait besoin de preuves. Et pour ce faire, d'enquêteurs, et de pistes. Elle pensa tout d'abord à surveiller le courrier des élèves, et plus particulièrement celui de Potter, mais concernant les fouineurs à son service...

Elle plissa des yeux lorsqu'elle repensa à Malefoy et à son évident plaisir à pratiquer la délation. Elle ne doutait pas que le blond était venu la voir dans un but qui lui était propre : celui de nuire à Potter. Il faudrait donc à Ombrage la possibilité de _payer_ les informations. Sans surprise, les Serpentards seraient les premiers à accepter de l'aider, mais pas sans avantage. Des privilèges peut-être... ? Son ancienne maison a toujours adoré jouir de pouvoir sur les autres. Des points supplémentaires ?

S'attelant avec excitation à son nouveau projet, la Grande-Inquisitrice entreprit de fouiller dans le règlement de l'école et dans les différents alinéas du décret l'ayant promue tout ceci, afin de dénicher l'article qui lui permettrait de créer son groupe d'intervention, et d'avoir le droit d'instaurer un filtre à hiboux.

« _**Harry,**_

_[Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses-là.] __**J'ai beaucoup repensé à notre dernière discussion, et je voulais te dire que [**__ce n'était pas grave si tu ne ressemblais pas à ton père.__**] je ne te prends pas pour ton père, et je suis heureux que tu sois toi.**_

_**Je sais que tu te sens seul, mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu m'as moi, tes amis, et je crois d'autres alliés que tu**__ [vois fréquemment] __**reconnaîtras. Tu peux te tourner vers moi au besoin. Par lettre, ou même si tu le souhaites, de vive voix.**_

_**Mais tu refuseras probablement que je prenne ce que tu appelles un « risque inconsidéré ». N'oublies cependant pas, que je suis prêt à le faire pour toi.**_

_**Je veux que tu saches que je suis là si tu as besoin, même s'il ne s'agit que de parler de Quidditch, ou de filles. Je ne suis pas ton père, je sais, mais... N'hésite donc pas.**_

_[Bisous] __**Avec toute mon affection,**_

_**Sniffle**_»

Harry regarda la lettre de son parrain avec amusement, et émotion. Il était touché que Sirius se décide à le contacter non pas pour savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'école, mais pour savoir comment il allait. Ce soudain changement lui fit un bien monumental, et il sourit, en pensant à toutes les ratures et tournures maladroites de l'homme. L'Animagus faisait manifestement un gros effort, comme s'il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être autre chose qu'un fugitif.

Mais pour l'heure, le garçon ne savait pas trop comment lui répondre. Devait-il lui parler de ses rencontres avec Smith ? Du fait que Ron commençait à le charrier au sujet de Cho ? De ce qu'Ombrage lui avait fait subir... ?

Tout se bousculait, il y avait tant de choses à dire ! Et la plupart, il en parlait déjà à son ancienne enseignante. Il ne ressentait pas nécessairement le besoin de parler de ses problèmes à une personne supplémentaire. Il voulait surtout discuter avec Sirius, de lui, de ses parents, de la vie qu'ils avaient eue avant la guerre. Tout ce qui ne se rapportait pas à Voldemort ou aux récents événements finalement.

Quoi qu'à la réflexion, il avait bien _une _question à poser à son parrain...

* * *

**Appartements de Jane Smith, quelques jours auparavant,**

Harry jouait avec un bouchon accroché à une ficelle avec Merlin. Le chat s'était rapidement habitué à ce que le jeune homme vienne rendre visite à sa Maîtresse, et, en l'absence de l'homme en noir qui ne venait plus assez à son goût, le félin s'était rapproché du Survivant. Il était donc de coutume qu'ils s'amusent tous les deux, tandis que Jane posait d'inlassables questions au garçon, écoutant avec intérêt ses réponses.

Ce soir-là, le Gryffondor riait à gorge déployée, devant les cabrioles de l'animal, ce qui tira un sourire satisfait à la Moldue :

« Vous semblez d'excellente humeur en ce moment, Harry. Releva-t-elle. Est-ce la reprise des sorties à Pré-au-Lard qui vous plaît tant ?

— Il y a de ça... Commença prudemment le garçon. Disons que je fais ce que vous m'avez dit : je me fais discret, tout en me rapprochant de mes amis.

— C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez sorti de votre cocon.

— Oui, et on s'amuse beaucoup ensemble ! Ajouta-t-il désinvolte.

— La dissolution de l'équipe de Quidditch ne vous pose pas plus que ça de problèmes ? Rebondit la scribouillarde surprise.

— Heu... Non... J'ai trouvé d'autres activités.

— Telles que... ?

— Eh bien... »

Comme pris en faute, Harry suspendit son bras, la ficelle pendant mollement au-dessus d'un Merlin qui continuait de sautiller pour attraper le bouchon, en vain. Le jeune homme jeta un regard en coin à Jane, et constata qu'il avait sa pleine attention. Il se maudit intérieurement, lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle ne le laissera pas en paix tant qu'elle n'aurait pas d'explication. Il grimaça, avant de reprendre son jeu avec l'animal, feignant une apparente décontraction.

« Vos réunions cachées, par exemple. Tenta-t-il en se demandant si elle le croirait ou non.

— C'est vrai, nous sommes de plus en plus nombreux, et cela vous permet de discuter avec d'autres élèves. Enfin... Tant qu'Ombrage ne nous tombera pas dessus avec son dernier décret. » Soupira Jane.

Il ne répondit pas, et recommença à s'intéresser totalement à Merlin. Jane se leva, et alla chercher un pichet de jus de citrouille et deux verres. Harry comprit que c'était pour lui le signal qu'il fallait se reconcentrer sur la conversation. Smith faisait systématiquement ça : quand il rechignait à lui parler, elle lui servait un verre, et trinquait avec lui à « un nouveau jour à Poudlard sans décret ». Ils faisaient tous les deux régulièrement les comptes, plus par cynisme que par réel amusement.

Jane revint vers lui, et lui tendit un verre, avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Comme toujours, elle sirota son jus en grimaçant légèrement. Depuis le temps qu'ils se voyaient, Harry avait rapidement comprit que la jeune femme détestait ce breuvage, et faisait semblant de l'apprécier pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul dans son geste. La raison de ce manège lui échappait, mais au vu des trésors de patience qu'elle déployait à son égard, le garçon n'osait pas lui dire qu'il n'était pas dupe, et qu'elle pouvait arrêter de s'infliger ça.

Après une gorgée, qu'il apprécia comme à son habitude, il accrocha son regard à son aînée, qui semblait attendre poliment qu'il explicite. Quel imbécile ! Était-il obligé d'évoquer l'AO ? Certes, la toute première réunion s'était déroulée mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. En premier lieu, ils avaient trouvé l'endroit idéal : la Salle sur Demande. Puis, Harry avait découvert qu'il n'aimait pas seulement pratiquer la magie, _il aimait l'enseigner_.

Voir tous ces jeunes gens réunis dans le but de progresser pour eux-mêmes, mais également dans un objectif commun, lui avait permis de se sentir épaulé, et de se trouver un but. L'ambiance dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor s'en était d'ailleurs trouvée fortement changée. On ne le regardait plus comme un monstre ou un menteur, mais comme un ami. Et, même si tous les membres de l'AO n'étaient pas totalement convaincus du retour de Voldemort, ils ne prenaient plus Harry pour un fou. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il sursauta lorsque Jane reprit la parole :

« Harry, est-ce que vous êtes certain que vous n'avez rien à me dire ? » Lui demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

Le Survivant pâlit légèrement, se demandant si – par un prodige inexplicable – elle avait eu vent de leur affaire. Il chercha rapidement un sujet à utiliser comme dérivatif, lorsqu'il repensa à ce que Ron lui avait chantonné la veille : _Harry Potter, le Sauveur Harry Potter le Tombeur_.

« En fait, Bredouilla-t-il en rougissant devant le sujet abordé, Ron n'arrête pas de me traquer à propos d'une fille... »

Cela eut l'effet escompté, Jane se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et tenta de reprendre contenance devant l'embarra évident de son ancien élève. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de lui demander, ostensiblement amusée :

« C'est _ça _que vous me cachez ? Une histoire d'amour ?

— Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour ! Gémit le Gryffondor, en haussant le ton. C'est ce que j'essaie d'expliquer à Ron, justement !

— Allons, Harry, il n'y a pas de honte à être amoureux à votre âge, c'est normal...

— Je vous dis que...

— Bon, bon ! Calma Jane en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, sans pour autant arriver à dissimuler plus encore son sourire. Alors, disons que c'est une histoire avec une fille, c'est ça ?

— Oui... Enfin, non ! Enfin, c'est pas ça, c'est Ron qui dit que, et moi je dis que non, et il ne veut pas me croire ! »

Entendant sa propre explication bancale, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était fort probable que cela soit plus compliqué qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Beaucoup plus compliqué. Il se passa une main maladroite dans ce qu'il lui restait de cheveux, et se racla la gorge. Ça, pour arriver à changer de sujet, il l'avait fait !

« Disons qu'on traîne souvent entre élèves, quand on sort, ou... En cours... Et qu'il y a une fille...

— Hmm ?

— Eh bien... Elle-n'arrête-pas-de-me-regarder-tout-le-temps-et-de-me-faire-des-sourires-et-Ron-dit-que-c'est-parce-que-je-suis-un-tombeur. Débita-t-il d'une traite en baissant les yeux, les joues pivoines.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Bon ! Il y a une fille. Elle me regarde tout le temps, et me sourit beaucoup. Et Ron me traite de tombeur à cause de ça.

— Et ce qui vous gêne, c'est que votre ami vous charrie à ce sujet, ou que la fille en question vous regarde ? »

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, avant de se raviser en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas lui-même la réponse. A dire vrai, depuis le début la rentrée, il avait tenté d'éviter de regarder Cho en face. La Mort de Cédric étant encore bien trop présente dans la mémoire, il ne voulait pas fixer la jeune fille, au risque d'y lire une quelconque accusation.

Mais lorsqu'elle était venue à _La Tête de Sanglier_, ce samedi-là, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir du soulagement. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, et ne le tenait pas responsable de la mort de son ex-petit ami. Cho s'était même montrée très intéressée par le projet, et, comme l'avait déjà fait remarquer Ron en lui donnant des coups de coude complices : elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

Cela s'était confirmé par la suite, lorsqu'à leur première réunion, la Serdaigle avait échoué dans la réalisation simple d'un sort, sous prétexte qu'Harry venait de l'encourager. Depuis lors, Ron le qualifiait de tombeur, et le garçon ne se dépêtrait pas de sa gêne et de son étrange bonheur.

« Je ne sais pas, Répondit-il finalement. C'est compliqué, en fait.

— Elle ne vous plaît pas ?

— Si, si ! Elle est très belle, elle est intelligente, douée... Elle est super forte au Quidditch en plus ! S'enthousiasma-t-il. Mais... Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle m'aime, vous savez.

— Pourquoi ça ? Vous pensez ne pas mériter d'être aimé, peut-être ?

— Ce n'est pas tellement ça. Disons que l'année dernière, elle en aimait un autre. Alors je me dis que...

— Que vous n'êtes que le second choix ?

— Oui, c'est ça. Avoua Harry piteusement.

— Et vous, Harry, vous avez des sentiments pour elle ?

— Je crois... Enfin, l'année dernière, oui, elle m'obsédait beaucoup.

— Vous _obsédait_ ? A ce point ?

— Non ! Je veux dire que j'y pensais souvent. Je pensais beaucoup à elle, et...

— J'ai compris, ne vous en faites pas. Vous ne savez juste plus si vous l'aimez, ou non.

— Voilà ! Disons que je n'ai pas eu à penser à ces choses-là depuis mon retour, avec la mort de Cédric... Avec Voldemort, et Ombrage...

— Laissez tout ceci de côté. Cela n'a rien à voir, nous parlons de cette jeune fille.

— Eh bien, je ne sais pas, Miss. Comment savoir ? Comment on sait que l'on est amoureux de quelqu'un ? » Demanda le jeune homme avec un air candide.

La Moldue haussa un sourcil, et fit la moue, incapable de lui répondre. Ses propres expériences étaient diverses, et ne risquaient pas de l'aider. Après tout, une fois adulte, on commençait souvent par être physiquement attiré par quelqu'un... Elle se voyait mal expliquer à un adolescent de quinze ans que les hormones, l'attraction sexuelle, et les manifestations physiques étaient des signes qui aidaient à mettre sur la voie.

Elle pensa un instant lui faire le couplet sur les papillons dans le ventre, la boule dans la gorge, et tout le champ lexical allant avec, mais, plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle ne parvenait à se souvenir elle-même d'avoir jamais ressenti une telle chose. Jane avait déjà été amoureuse, de façon très variée d'ailleurs. Son premier amour, avait été totalement dévastateur, et, après deux intenses semaines de roucoulades, la séparation lui avait donné l'impression qu'elle ne s'en relèverait jamais. Puis il y avait eu le second, puis le troisième, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un et du désir, ne constituaient en rien l'essence du véritable Amour.

Mais allez expliquer ça à un gamin qui rougit à l'idée qu'une fille lui sourit !

Finalement, elle opta pour la réponse la plus neutre, et la moins engageante qu'elle trouva :

« On le sait généralement dès le premier baiser, Harry. Ces choses-là se sentent. »

Cette réponse eut le mérite de faire rougir jusqu'à la cicatrice le Survivant, qui sembla paniqué à l'idée d'embrasser un jour quelqu'un. Jane leva les yeux au ciel, se disant que, définitivement, se battre contre des mages noirs n'apportait pas pour autant la maturité. Elle lui resservit un jus de citrouille et précisa sa pensée :

« Vous verrez bien. Peut-être qu'elle sera suffisamment intéressée, et vous aussi, pour que vous puissiez répondre à cette question. Peut-être pas. Qu'avez-vous à perdre de toute façon ? »

Ce soir-là, Harry ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, se demandant s'il était ou non amoureux de Cho, s'il était ou non moral d'essayer de l'embrasser alors que Cédric... Ou s'il ne se faisait tout simplement pas des idées.

Au petit matin, une violente migraine lui vrillant les tempes, et de lourdes poches entourant ses yeux brûlants de fatigue, Harry Potter se dit qu'il ne comprenait rien aux filles, et que Ron ne lui était pas d'une grande aide. Peut-être qu'un homme adulte... ?

Bien loin des considérations sentimentales, et autres épanchements purement chimiques, Lord Voldemort attendait avec une certaine impatience le nouveau rapport de son Mangemort le plus dévoué : Lucius.

Cela faisait des mois que le Mage Noir ourdissait un plan dans le but d'acquérir la prophétie, et des mois que ses fidèles échouaient à s'en emparer. Aucun ne semblait prendre cette tâche avec le sérieux qu'elle méritait, et Voldemort – qui n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, ni sa mansuétude – en venait à être profondément irascible et imprévisible. Ses hommes évitaient de passer du temps plus que de raison au manoir Jedusor, craignant tous d'être tenus pour responsables des échecs à répétition de Malefoy.

Seul Severus, son énigmatique et taciturne Maître des Potions, ne semblait guère ému par l'ambiance glaciale qui tombait peu à peu sur leur repère. A dire vrai, Snape ne semblait jamais être ému par quoi que ce soit. Et Lord Voldemort ne parvenait toujours à estimer si cela était le signe d'un manque total d'émotions, ou bien la preuve ultime que l'homme n'était pas de confiance.

Mais pour l'heure, Severus semblait être le seul de ses fidèles à être utile. Après chaque réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il revenait, la bouche chargée d'informations, qui jusqu'ici, s'avérèrent exactes. Et le Potionniste bénéficiait d'un surplus de confiance de la part du Fourchelangue, depuis qu'il l'avait informé de l'emplacement de cette fameuse prophétie. Ce qui, en l'état, constituait le principal avancement pour l'armée des Ténèbres. Mais cela était bien peu pour satisfaire le Maître de ces lieux, qui s'impatientait, l'index tapotant furieusement sa baguette, devant le retard que prenait Lucius.

Vers vingt-deux heures pétantes, la porte de la salle de réception grinça, puis coulissa lentement. Le Mage Noir se redressa, avide, sur son gigantesque fauteuil, pour déchanter aussitôt devant la trogne terrorisée de Queudver, qui lui apportait un plateau d'argent, garni d'un verre et d'une bouteille de vin raffiné. L'Animagus repartit sous les cris stridents de son Maître, et les quelques sorts lancés au hasard dans sa direction pour l'intimer à le laisser seul.

Voldemort avait en horreur les déceptions.

A vingt-deux heures quarante, la porte grinça une nouvelle fois, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres brandit sa baguette pour la pointer en direction de l'impudent qui osait le déranger. Si un sort ou deux _fuitaient_, et que Lucius se trouvait être son visiteur, il goûterait alors la pleine mesure de son impatience !

Mais ce n'était pas la tête blonde, au port altier qui passa l'embrasure, mais la face burinée par les cicatrices et le vice de MacNair qui se présenta. L'homme ne portait pas son masque, ni ses vêtements de Mangemort. Il arborait une robe maculée de boue et de cendres, ses bottes étaient râpées par les kilomètres qu'elles avaient foulés, et sa cape s'élimait en de nombreux endroits. Pour couronner le tout, il empestait la sueur, l'humidité, et la viande décomposée.

Il s'avança droit vers son Maître, l'échine courbée et le pas pressé, puis embrassa copieusement le pan de la cape de Voldemort, avant de débiter, haletant sous l'émotion, la raison de sa présence :

« Mon Seigneur ! La tâche que vous m'avez confiée, est accomplie ! »

Cette simple nouvelle, qui en temps normal n'aurait valu qu'un vague assentiment de la part du Lord Noir, déclencha une certaine allégresse chez celui-ci. Après toutes ces soirées passées à n'entendre que le récit pathétiques d'échecs non moins pitoyables, un de ses Mangemort se présentait ENFIN à lui, pour lui annoncer qu'il avait été capable _d'obéir à un ordre_.

Voldemort siffla de contentement, et daigna poser son regard écarlate sur son serviteur qui hésitait désormais quant à l'attitude à adopter. A l'autre bout de la pièce, le grincement timide du bois leur annonça qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. En effet, légèrement hésitant, s'avançait Lucius Malefoy, paré de son masque, et de ses riches atours de Mangemort. Il s'arrêta à mi-parcours, s'inclinant profondément, et s'apprêtant à s'éclipser discrètement lorsque son Maître l'interpella :

« Reste, Lucius ! Susurra-t-il. Reste, et apprends de ton _ami_.

— Mon Seigneur... ? Questionna poliment MacNair qui n'était pas au fait de la mission principale de leur cercle.

— Raconte Walden. Raconte donc à Lucius ce que tu viens de me dire.

— Comme vous le désirez, Maître. » S'inclina plus profondément l'homme.

Puis, il se redressa, la poitrine gonflée d'orgueil, et jeta à Malefoy un sourire empreint d'une certaine malveillance. Il était manifeste que le serviteur était absolument ravi par la tournure des événements. Pour la première fois, un Mangemort pouvait prendre le pas sur ce noble bien trop prétentieux à son goût.

Prenant une voix grave, et goûtant chaque mot de son récit, il répondit :

« Vous m'avez assigné cet été la délicate tâche d'aller parlementer avec les géants des contrées nordiques. Et je m'y suis rendu, selon vos désirs, chargé des cadeaux que vous avez si généreusement proposé à cette horde de barbares. Mais je n'étais pas seul. Loin de là. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, Maître, l'hybride qui sert de Garde-Chasse à Poudlard est arrivé peu après moi. Il portait, selon ses dires, la promesse de la main tendue de Dumbledore. Mais ces braves géants ont sitôt fait de le débouter, à grands coups de claques, devant ce que _nous_, nous avions à proposer. Ils ont naturellement accepté de se battre à nos côtés au moment venu. Honorant ainsi leurs ancêtres, et toutes autres croyances païennes qui leurs sont chères. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mon Maître, la mission que vous m'avez confiée est un _succès_. »

Il prononça ce dernier mot en regardant Malefoy avec un air mauvais. Le blond déglutit péniblement, comprenant alors que le retour du serviteur était probablement la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver dans sa situation.

« C'est très bien Walden... Félicita Voldemort lentement. Tu es un exemple pour tous mes fidèles serviteurs, n'est-ce pas Lucius... ?

— Oui, Mon Seigneur. Se contenta d'ânonner le chef de la famille Malefoy, pâlissant derrière son masque.

— Un exemple que tu t'es empressé de suivre, n'est-ce pas ? Redemandant le Mage Noir en plissa des yeux.

— … Maître... Balbutia le blond d'une voix éteinte. C'est à dire que...

— Tu as donc bien réussi à te débarrasser de ton vieil ennemi traître à son sang, n'est-ce pas, Lusssiusss ? S'agaça le Fourchelangue.

— … C'est que la salle est parfaitement gardée, et que Weasley...

— Es-tu en train de me dire que tu te présentes une nouvelle fois devant moi les mains vides ? Gronda Voldemort

— Non, Maître...

— L'as-tu avec toi ?!

— Non, mais...

— Alors, tu as échoué ! ENDOLORIS ! »

Le masque du Mangemort glissa de son visage, pour révéler toute la douleur et la terreur que le noble héritier pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis. Il tomba au sol, son corps convulsant sous les effets de la malédiction. Crachotant, suppliant, hurlant, il ne réussit qu'à attiser plus encore la rage qui dominait le sorcier.

« FAUT-IL QUE JE ME DÉPLACE MOI-MÊME ? Vociférait alors Voldemort, incapable de contenir sa colère. SUIS-JE ENTOURÉ DE TELS INCAPABLES QUE JE SOIS OBLIGÉ DE M'EN CHARGER ?!

— Non, Mon Seigneur, vous pouvez me confier cette tâche, et... Interrompit MacNair d'une voix mielleuse.

— ASSEZ ! DEHORS ! HORS DE MA VUE MISÉRABLES RAMPANTS ! DEHORS, OU JE POURRAIS DÉCIDER DE VOUS TUER TOUS LES DEUX ! »

Les deux serviteurs s'en furent, l'un en claudiquant, n'en revenant pas de sa chance, sous les tirs écarlates et dorés de leur Maître qui lançait à tout va dans leur direction tous les maléfices qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Seule, Nagini resta auprès du Lord Noir, se faufilant jusqu'à lui, tentant d'apaiser ses tourments. Lorsque la salle fut pratiquement détruite, le mobilier pour la plupart éventré, le terrible mage reprit sa place, en même temps que son souffle, sur son immense fauteuil épargné. Son serpent s'enroula autour de son bras, sa langue susurrant des mots d'allégeance.

« Oui, ma belle... Je sais que je ne peux compter que sur toi... _Toi_, tu ne me décevras _pas_. »

* * *

**Jeudi 18 décembre, Salle sur Demande, 19h,**

L'entraînement touchait à sa fin, et ne devait reprendre qu'une fois les vacances de Noël passées. Chacun se félicita, et se souhaita de bonnes vacances et de joyeuses fêtes, s'ils ne se voyaient pas d'ici là. La salle commença à se vider, et Harry sourit de satisfaction.

Ils avaient énormément progressé ! Neville lui-même parvenait à désarmer ses adversaires d'un simple mouvement de poignet désormais. Il lui avait simplement fallu un peu d'encouragement et de confiance en soi. Harry soupçonnait d'ailleurs chez son ami une puissance profondément enfouie sous des couches de peur et de comparaison avec ses parents. En effet, il n'ignorait pas, contrairement aux autres élèves, que les Londubat avaient été torturés jusqu'à la folie par Bellatrix Lestrange, la cousine de Sirius. Régulièrement, le garçon allait leur rendre visite à Sainte-Mangouste, sans que ses parents ne le reconnaissent. Depuis, il était éduqué par sa grand-mère qui, d'après le peu que laissait entrevoir ce timide Gryffondor, le comparait sans cesse à son Auror de père.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis, Harry remarqua que Cho Chang restait en arrière, aux abords d'un immense miroir recouvert de photographies représentant les personnes disparues. Il hésita un instant à la laisser seule, jusqu'à ce que Ron se décide à tirer Hermione par la manche pour l'emmener à l'extérieur de la salle. La jeune fille protesta, mais le suivi néanmoins.

Désormais seuls, Cho et Harry scrutaient en silence les visages qui leur souriaient depuis le papier glacé. Au bout d'interminables minutes, la Serdaigle brisa le silence d'une voix enrouée :

« Tu sais... Je n'arrête pas de me dire que s'il avait connu tout ce que tu nous apprends, il ne serait peut-être pas... »

Comprenant qu'elle faisait référence à Cédric, Harry sentit un désagréable frisson glacial lui remonter le dos. Il n'aimait pas en parler, encore moins devant elle. La brune fixait la photo de l'ex-champion de Poudlard les yeux embués de larmes, et le garçon commença sérieusement à regretter d'être resté auprès d'elle. Sentant qu'il devait dire quelque chose, il toussota, avant de tenter de prendre une voix rassurante :

« Tu sais, Cédric savait tout cela. Il était champion, ne l'oublie pas ! Seulement... Voldemort était... Plus fort.

— Mais toi, Harry, toi tu as survécu ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux luisants.

— Heu... Oui. Mais c'était un coup de chance, tu sais. Je m'en suis sorti parce que j'ai eu de la chance, c'est tout.

— Mais pourquoi lui n'a pas eu la même chance alors ? S'exclama Cho dans un glapissement qui gêna profondément le jeune homme.

— Ben... Je sais pas... »

Cela ne sembla pas être la réponse escomptée, car la brune fondit en larmes, devant un Harry Potter radicalement désemparé. Les épaules de la fillette tressautèrent, témoignant de son intense chagrin. Mais, au lieu de s'enfuir pour se réfugier aux toilettes, comme il avait vu d'autres filles faire, Cho resta plantée là à sangloter.

Harry paniqua, et fit alors la seule chose qu'il pensa à faire : il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa.

Cela eut le mérite d'arrêter les gémissements de la Serdaigle. Mais au lieu d'apaiser ses pleurs, cela les intensifia. Si la brune pressait ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry avec désespoir, son corps n'en restant pas moins tremblant sous l'émotion. Le garçon la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, tout en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire mal.

Bouche contre bouche, ils restèrent là, mêlant salive et larmes, tandis que le Gryffondor s'interrogeait intensément sur ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir. Ce fut Cho qui rompit le baiser, en lui souriant largement, avant de partir en courant comme s'il l'avait blessée.

Pantelant, perdu, incapable de dire ce qu'il s'était passé, Harry resta un instant seul dans la Salle sur Demande à se repasser la scène en boucle. Fronçant les sourcils, il attrapa soudainement son sac, et se dirigea droit vers la seule personne à ses yeux capable de lui expliquer tout ceci.

Après avoir dû frapper deux fois brutalement, Jane Smith lui ouvrit, surprise de le trouver devant sa porte. Avant même qu'elle ne put lui demander la raison de sa présence, le garçon l'interrompit, implorant :

« Vous m'avez dit que je pouvais venir si j'en ressentais le besoin.

— Oui, oui, évidemment ! Lui répondit-elle désarçonnée. Heu, entrez donc. »

Elle s'effaça pour lui laisser la place, et referma la porte derrière lui. Fixant le jeune homme qui semblait quelque peu paniqué, Smith sentit que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Elle l'invita à s'expliquer :

« C'est arrivé... » Murmura le Gryffondor livide.

La Moldue pâlit brusquement, et dû s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pour ne pas tomber. Elle lança de nombreux coups d'œil à la porte, angoissée, avant de se rappeler à l'ordre.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, Harry ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle craignant le pire.

— On s'est embrassé. »

Jane soupira de soulagement, rejetant la tête sur le dossier du fauteuil. Un instant, elle avait cru qu'Harry était venu lui dire qu'il avait rêvé de Voldemort s'emparant de la prophétie. Mais cela était impossible, le jeune Potter ignorait tout de son existence. Elle s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau, et considéra son ancien élève sévèrement. Pour l'Attrapeur, il s'agissait clairement d'un événement grave.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se leva, et alla lui servir le traditionnel verre de jus de citrouille. Puis elle reprit sa place, et arqua un sourcil, l'invitant à raconter. Harry tripotait nerveusement le coin d'un des coussins qui ornaient le sofa. Il gardait les yeux résolument baissés, évitant de croiser le regard, moqueur imaginait-il, de la jeune femme.

« On était... Heu. Seuls. Et... On s'est embrassé.

— La fille dont vous parliez la dernière fois, c'est cela ?

— Oui.

— Et comment cela s'est-il passé ?

— Mal. »

Ah. Pensa Jane. L'avait-elle frappée ? Avait-il tenté de lui enfoncer sa langue dans la gorge au risque de la faire vomir ? Avait-il tournoyé comme un moulin frénétique, tel un mollusque doué de vie comme cet imbécile de Travis en sixième année... ?

« C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Geignit le Gryffondor en ramenant Jane dans le présent. Elle pleurait, à propos de Cédric, et me demandait pourquoi moi j'étais en vie et pas lui, et... J'ai paniqué ! J'ai paniqué Professeur ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de l'embrasser ! S'alarma-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas un crime, Harry. Vous avez simplement cru que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

— Elle est restée exprès en arrière, elle m'attendait, et regardait une photo de Cédric ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle m'en parle ? »

Jane haussa un sourcil à la mention de la photographie, se demandant bien à quel endroit les deux jeunes gens pouvaient bien se trouver pour y faire face. Mais elle ne dit rien à ce propos, et se concentra sur l'angoisse de son ancien étudiant.

« Peut-être qu'elle se raccroche à vous parce que vous êtes tout ce qu'il lui reste de lui... ? Proposa-t-elle en craignant qu'il ne le prenne mal.

— Je sais pas, elle m'a embrassé, elle aussi en retour. Furieusement, même. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Et après, elle m'a souri, et s'est enfuie.

— Je ne peux absolument pas répondre à sa place, vous devriez lui en parler, je pense.

— Hors de question ! Je n'ai pas envie de remettre ça sur le tapis, c'était suffisamment humiliant.

— Et vous ? Enchaîna Jane du tac-o-tac. Qu'avez-vous ressenti ? »

Pour toute réponse, le garçon fit une grimace exhaustive. Il baissa la tête plus encore, la rentrant dans ses épaules, et soupira las.

« C'était... Humide. Gênant, et humide. »

Jane se retint de justesse de lui dire que la plupart des premières fois risquaient de lui faire le même effet, et hocha la tête en silence. Elle vida son verre d'une traite en contenant un hoquet de dégoût, et tenta de le rassurer autant que possible.

« Attendez le retour des vacances. Vous aurez tous les deux le temps nécessaire pour faire le tri dans ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis certaine que cette demoiselle ne vous a pas accompagné sans raison dans ce baiser. Faites-vous confiance un peu, Harry. Et si cela reste... Humide et gênant, comme vous dites, c'est que peut-être vous n'avez pour elle pas d'autres sentiments que l'amitié. »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça par automatisme, loin d'être convaincu, et sortit de ses appartements pour rejoindre ses amis aux dîner.

Il ne parla que peu pendant le repas, ruminant pour l'essentiel ce qu'il s'était passé. Même lorsque Ron tenta de lui tirer les vers du nez, certain que son ami avait dû mettre son nouveau pseudonyme à l'honneur, Harry ne pipa mot. Il remonta prestement se coucher, bien avant que les autres étudiants ne rejoignent les dortoirs, et se glissa sous ses couvertures, comme pour tirer un trait sur cette étrange journée.

Il trouva difficilement le sommeil, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers Cho et sa question : Pourquoi avait-il eu plus de chance que Cédric ? Il finit par sombrer lentement vers un cauchemar qui reprenait ce thème pour le torturer mentalement. Peu à peu, il entendait la fillette lui hurler que c'était de sa faute, qu'il s'était servi de Cédric comme d'un bouclier. Qu'il n'était qu'un lâche qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à abandonner le Poufsouffle dans le cimetière. Il entendait le rire glacial de Voldemort au moment de sa renaissance, puis son doigt se poser sur son front, à l'endroit même de sa cicatrice, se délectant de la souffrance que cela lui infligeant.

La brûlure grandit dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente totalement happé par le néant, et ne sombre indéfiniment. Il eut l'impression de se perdre dans le vide, le sol l'attirant inexorablement à une vitesse prodigieuse. Mais au moment de l'impact, il ne sentit que la froideur de dalles de marbres, et le frottement de ses écailles au sol.

Il glissa lentement jusqu'à une porte, la magie coulant dans ses veines et pulsant à un rythme endiablé. Une fois le portique passé, il darda l'air de sa langue fourchue pour le goûter avidement. Sa proie était ici, seule, et à sa merci.

Harry continua de ramper au sol, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur qui le guidait lui emplisse les narines. Là, il se redressa pour faire face à la nuque rousse d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Lorsque le malheureux se retourna, et hurla, il le frappa violemment au visage de ses crocs empoisonnés.

Harry se réveilla au son de son propre hurlement qui faisait écho à celui de sa victime. Le corps tremblant sous les effets du cauchemar, et la chemise détrempée par la sueur lui collant à la peau. Le Survivant mit un instant avant de se souvenir où il était. Il sauta par-dessus son lit, et tira ses rideaux d'un geste brusque.

Voyant que ses sorts de silence avaient empêché Ron de tout entendre, le garçon hésita un instant à le réveiller pour l'avertir. Mais si ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Il secoua la tête, convaincu, mais laissant néanmoins son ami dormir.

Il retourna directement à la porte de Smith, et tambourina violemment à celle-ci, jusqu'à ce que la Moldue ouvre, visiblement furieuse et en robe de chambre.

« Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce que...

— Dumbledore, vite ! » Répliqua le garçon.

Devant sa pâleur, elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lui emboîta rapidement le pas. Ils coururent en direction de la gargouille qui menait au bureau du Directeur.

« Smarties » Annonça Jane essoufflée.

La statue pivota, pour dévoiler les escaliers, et tous deux se précipitèrent à l'étage. Ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper poliment, Jane ouvrit avec fracas la porte, pour tomber sur son Directeur, tranquillement installé au coin du feu, vêtu d'une robe de chambre rose pâle parsemée d'étoiles, et lisant un livre.

Le Sorcier, devant l'inquiétude de sa nouvelle protégée, en laissa tomber l'ouvrage, et se tourna directement vers Harry.

« C'est Monsieur Weasley, il a été attaqué par le serpent ! » Cria presque le garçon à bout de souffle.

Albus Dumbledore se leva, alerte, et ordonna à un portrait de faire en sorte que l'on retrouve à temps le pauvre homme. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une autre toile, et demanda à ce que la famille Weasley soit prévenue, et se prépare à venir à Poudlard. Enfin, il se tourna vers la Moldue :

« Jane, allez chercher Severus, vite ! »


	20. Santa Claus

**Chapitre 20 : Santa Claus**

La nuit fut longue et cauchemardesque. Mais, heureusement, aucune mort n'était à déplorer. Arthur Weasley fut retrouvé grièvement blessé, mais vivant, par une équipe nocturne du Ministère, et emmené de toute urgence à Sainte-Mangouste pour y recevoir les premiers soins. La famille Weasley, dépêchée en urgence à Poudlard, arriva par poudre de cheminette aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Dumbledore en personne rassura Molly et ses enfants, tandis qu'une escouade de l'Ordre s'assurait que le Terrier, et Square Grimmaurd n'étaient pas sous surveillance Mangemort.

Plus important encore : La Prophétie n'avait pas été volée.

Severus Snape, réveillé spécialement par une Jane affolée, se retrouva à veiller un Potter Junior en proie à une panique sans précédent. La nuit entière, sous les ordres d'Albus, l'espion s'attela à calmer l'esprit du garçon, à fouiller dans sa mémoire pour en extraire la moindre information, et à tenter de le refermer de toute urgence pour empêcher une quelconque intrusion du Mage Noir. Car si Potter semblait être au courant que son ennemi recherchait activement quelque chose au Département des Mystères, le Directeur redoutait qu'il apprenne l'objet de sa convoitise.

Après une nuit passée à l'infirmerie, Potter fut envoyé, avec Hermione, et la famille Weasley au complet, au QG de l'Ordre, pour plus de sécurité. Les vacances débutant, l'école se vida presque intégralement dans la matinée, laissant un corps professoral épuisé.

Un soleil pâle se levait sur les landes d'Ecosse et tentait de réchauffer une journée qui s'annonçait glaciale. Dans le bureau du Directeur, quatre personnes exténuées se regardaient au travers d'yeux brouillés par la fatigue. Albus Dumbledore se tenait aux accoudoirs de son siège, Severus Snape buvait un thé tiède au citron, le dos raide dans son fauteuil préféré, Minerva McGonagall suçotait, pensive, un bonbon au citron à ses côtés et Jane Smith, assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte, fumait avidement une cigarette à s'en encrasser les poumons.

Un silence de mort pesait sur la pièce, chaque âme présente ressassant les derniers événements avec inquiétude. Se redressant dans un craquement sinistre d'articulations, Albus plongea son regard étincelant dans celui de son protégé.

« Severus, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Murmura-t-il doucement.

— Je sais ce que vous allez me demander, Monsieur le Directeur. Et la réponse est _non_.

— Severus... Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, il s'agit de le protéger, et de protéger l'Ordre.

— Si c'est _si_ capital à vos yeux, pourquoi ne pas vous en charger vous-même ? Vous êtes tout aussi bon Occlumens que moi, Professeur !

— Vous savez très bien pourquoi je préfère ne pas m'en occuper. Et, mon garçon, _vous êtes_ un bien meilleur praticien. Contra le vieil homme en souriant en coin.

— La flatterie ne vous mènera jamais quelque part avec moi, Albus, et vous le savez très bien ! Gronda l'homme en noir. De plus, ce gosse n'a aucune chance d'apprendre quoi que ce soit. Il est beaucoup trop indiscipliné pour cet exercice, et je ne le supporte pas assez pour faire preuve de patience, en dehors de ma classe ! »

Jane souffla une fumée opaque en direction de l'extérieur, en fronça les sourcils, l'esprit embrumé. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à l'échange, mais se doutait qu'ils faisaient référence à Potter. La Moldue regarda Minerva, cherchant une quelconque explication, mais la vieille femme était entièrement concentrée sur la dispute qui pointait.

« Mon garçon, Reprit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme, Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de fixer Harry dans les yeux. Vous savez comme moi que c'est une tentation bien trop grande pour Voldemort.

— Professeur ? Intervint Jane en rougissant devant le regard noir que lui lançait Snape. De quoi parlez-vous ? Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

— Décidément, Smith, Commenta sarcastiquement le Maître des Potions, Vous êtes d'une perspicacité redoutable...

— Severus, allons, elle ne sait rien. Apaisa Dumbledore en levant une main. Harry et Voldemort sont liés par l'esprit, d'une certaine façon. Non, je n'en dirai pas davantage, Miss. Il faut donc le protéger de cela par l'Occlumancie.

— L'art de dissimuler ses pensées, et de fermer son esprit, Smith. Au contraire de la Legilimancie qui consiste à y entrer. Précisa l'ancien Mangemort du ton qu'il utilisait lors de ses cours.

— Est-ce que... Est-ce que Harry est entré dans la tête de Vol... De Vous Savez-Qui, cette nuit ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il a _tout vu_ ? » Souffla Jane d'une voix blanche.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent, silencieux, avant que le Mage Blanc ne se décide à acquiescer d'un bref mouvement de tête. La jeune femme glapit d'horreur, et ralluma sa cigarette.

« Pauvre petit, Murmura Minerva. Albus, n'y a-t-il pas une autre personne que vous ou Severus pour s'en charger... ?

— Dites tout de suite que je suis incompétent ! Cracha l'espion en se tournant vivement vers elle.

— Non, Severus, vous êtes doué, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Mais enseigner à Potter... Je ne crois pas que vous soyez capable de mettre votre rancœur de côté. C'est voué à l'échec, avant même la première séance. Termina la lionne d'un air entendu.

— Mais je suis parfaitement capable de me contrôler ! Protesta le Potionniste, vexé. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ce gamin arrogant. C'est lui qui ferait tout capoter. Comme à son habitude !

— Severus, l'échec d'un élève est avant tout celui de son enseignant. Lui rétorqua la vieille dame en le fixant d'un œil sévère. Si Potter ne peut apprendre de vous, c'est que vous ne pouvez lui enseigner. N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis, Albus ? »

Le vainqueur de Grindelwald sourit légèrement, les yeux pétillants de malice. Après un rapide coup d'œil à son cadet qui fulminait, il hocha la tête avec vigueur.

« J'ai bien peur que Minerva n'ait entièrement raison, Severus. Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable d'apprendre l'Occlumancie à Harry, je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un de plus _apte_.

— Je ne vous permets pas ! Protesta l'espion d'une voix scandalisée, tout en se levant. Vous savez très bien que je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine, Albus. Qui d'autre trouveriez-vous ? Le Loup ? Le Cabot ? Aucun n'a la discipline, ni l'expérience requise ! Potter apprendra, quitte à ce que je doive briser sa légendaire fierté de Gryffondor, mais il apprendra. Je vous le garantis ! » Termina-t-il orgueilleux, avant de tourner des talons et de s'enfuir, digne, ses capes volant furieusement derrière lui.

Assise à sa fenêtre, Smith observait, bouche grande ouverte, la Directrice Adjointe qui échangeait un regard complice avec le vieux mage.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi pédagogue, mon amie ! » Félicita Dumbledore d'une voix enjouée.

L'Écossaise lissa sa robe d'un geste appliqué, avant de relever le menton.

« Severus oublie souvent qu'avant d'être mon collègue, il était mon élève et que j'ai eu plus de sept années pour comprendre son mode de fonctionnement. Renifla-t-elle de contentement.

— Que ferais-je sans vous, Minerva... ?

— Vous passeriez vos journées à tenter de le convaincre, et à vous gaver de sucreries, Albus. Lui répondit-elle en souriant. Puis-je vous être utile à autre chose ?

— Non, vous avez été parfaite. Merci Minerva, à plus tard. »

Et la Gryffondor à l'esprit affûté s'en alla, laissant une Jane admirative, et un Directeur satisfait de son équipe. Albus se leva avec difficulté, s'empara d'une coupelle de bonbons, et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour lui en offrir un, qu'elle refusa poliment.

« Vous savez que cela calme tout autant les nerfs que vos cigarettes, et est beaucoup moins nocif pour la santé ? Lui dit-il en en prenant un à faire fondre sous la langue.

— L'excès de sucre n'est pas bon non plus, Monsieur le Directeur... Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir remplacer un vice par un autre...

— Comme vous le désirez. Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire, Miss ? » Demanda le vieillard en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Jane jeta sa cigarette dans le vide, et réfléchit. Elle avait une foule de questions qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Mais, d'après sa pratique du mage, elle savait qu'elle aurait bien peu de réponse. Elle choisit donc de changer de sujet :

« Non. C'est une bonne chose que vous ayez envoyé le petit auprès de ses proches, il en a besoin.

— Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous commenciez à bien le connaître. Releva Dumbledore en lui souriant. C'est une riche idée qu'a eu Severus de vous le confier. Harry semble beaucoup moins tourmenté qu'au début de l'année.

— Qu'en savez-vous, au juste ? Vous ne lui accordez que peu d'importance en dehors de votre guerre ! » Accusa Jane en regrettant immédiatement son insolence.

Mais le Directeur, au lieu de l'envoyer paître, lui sourit d'autant plus.

« Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, et bien que vous ne puissiez le comprendre, Harry compte pour moi. Même en dehors de... Ma guerre comme vous dites.

— Je suis désolée, Professeur, je n'aurais pas dû... Je suis juste fatiguée, et quand il est venu me trouver hier soir...

— Vous avez parfaitement bien agi, Miss. Vous vous souvenez, cet été lorsque je suis venu vous chercher, vous émettiez des doutes quant à l'aide que vous pouviez nous apporter. Je crois que cette nuit, et vos progrès avec ce jeune homme, prouvent bien que votre décision était la bonne, non ?

— Sans doute... Mais je me sens dépassée, pour tout vous dire. J'ai... Enfin, tout ça est intense.

— Besoin de vacances, Miss... ? Demanda Albus en souriant.

— Oh, oui ! Je ne suis réellement pas mécontente que les petits soient partis, mais...

— Cette vie vous pèse. » Termina le mage perspicace.

Jane sursauta, comme prise en faute, et rougit légèrement. Oui, cette demi-année avait été épuisante. Et voir ses anciens élèves s'en aller auprès de leur famille pour fêter Noël la peinait plus qu'elle ne souhaitait l'admettre. Sa mère lui manquait, ses conversations téléphoniques avec elle également. Aller au cinéma lui manquait, voir ses rares amis lui manquait, même le bruit de Londres lui manquait !

Comme semblant lire dans ses pensées, le Directeur la considéra gravement, avant de poser une main parcheminée sur son épaule.

« Vous savez que vous avez parfaitement le droit de vous absenter pour aller les voir, Miss. Vous n'êtes pas prisonnière. Il faut seulement que vous me préveniez à l'avance, que je puisse organiser votre voyage.

— Pourquoi ne prendrais-je pas le Poudlard-Express pour retourner à Londres ? Tenta la jeune femme avec une lueur d'espoir.

— Beaucoup trop long, et trop risqué. Non, Jane, ne vous en faites pas, si vous souhaitez passer Noël en famille, vous le pourrez. A condition d'accepter de vous absenter uniquement pour ces deux jours, et de vous plier à toutes mes exigences de sécurité.

— Et pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce que je reparte, au juste ?

— Pour les mêmes raisons que vous êtes heureuse que Harry passe de bonnes vacances, Miss : pour vous reposer. Je n'oublie pas que vous êtes venue de votre plein gré, et que vous avez laissé une vie de côté pour cela. Considérez ça comme mon cadeau de fin d'année. Termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Très bien, _Père Noël_, je souhaite m'absenter pour aller voir ma mère, en ce cas. Lui rétorqua-t-elle en le fixant d'un air de défi.

— Oh, Jane, je sais que les Moldus adorent leur bonhomme barbu, mais je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec ce bon vieux Santa ! Pouffa le mage devant le surnom attribué. Bien que, je dois l'admettre, je semble partager son goût pour les sucreries.

— … Professeur ? Murmura la demoiselle étonnée. Êtes-vous en train de me parler de Santa Claus ? LE Santa Claus de Noël ?

— Oui, c'est bien le « Père Noël » des Moldus, non ?

— Tout à fait, mais... Vous le connaissez ?

— Comment le pourrais-je ? Il est mort peu après la création de Poudlard, Miss.

— Il a réellement existé ? C'était un sorcier ? Où vivait-il ? Est-ce qu'il faisait des jouets, comme le dit la légende ?

— Calmez-vous, Jane ! Rit le vieux Mage devant l'air enfantin de sa protégée. Bien sûr qu'il a existé. Santa était un sorcier Hongrois de renommée Mondiale ! Il a inauguré le principe de magasin de jouets pour enfants. Avant lui, personne n'avait eu l'idée de créer des endroits spécialement dédiés aux petits sorciers.

— Vous vous moquez de moi, Albus !

— Pas du tout, Miss. De nombreux ouvrages font référence à ce grand homme, vous savez. Pour ses créations originales, comme pour sa guerre contre les trolls d'Europe.

— Le _Père Noël_ s'est battu contre des trolls ?! S'exclama la Moldue choquée.

— Il était avant tout un grand sorcier, ne l'oubliez pas ! Qu'est-ce que l'on vous apprend dans le monde moldu pour que vous ne sachiez pas cela ?

— Chez nous, il est l'égérie d'une marque de soda, vous savez... Marmonna la jeune femme pensive.

— Quel gâchis ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Jane, vous irez voir votre famille! Il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver les présents adéquats pour vos proches, en ce cas. » La congédia-t-il en souriant.

Lorsque Jane ressortit du bureau du Directeur, elle ne sut dire s'il s'était moqué d'elle ou non. Pourtant, quelques jours avant le vingt-quatre décembre, il lui fit remettre paquet contenant un exemplaire de la _Légende de Santa Claus_, ainsi qu'un parchemin lui conseillant de terminer ses emplettes, et de faire ses bagages.

* * *

**24 décembre, 17h, Appartements de Jane,**

Le salon était dans un désordre total. Sur le sofa s'étalaient des cadeaux, du papier d'emballage, et de nombreux rouleaux de ruban. Sur le dos, toutes griffes dehors, Merlin terminait de réduire en charpie ce qui avait été une petite fleur de papier. Le félin avait toujours adoré la période de Noël, sa maîtresse voulant systématiquement en faire trop, elle achetait invariablement une quantité de décorations, boules, et autres _zigouigouis_ avec lesquels il pouvait jouer.

Jane, elle, faisait de nombreux allers-retours dans ses appartements pour terminer de faire sa valise, excitée et anxieuse à l'idée de revoir sa mère après tant de temps. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait eu la présence d'esprit de suggérer à la jeune femme de prévenir sa famille de son arrivée. La scribouillarde s'était donc fendue d'une lettre, _une lettre_ ! A l'intention de sa mère, que le Directeur avait fait remettre directement à la poste moldue. Mais Jane était inquiète : et si le pli n'arrivait pas à destination ? Et si sa mère avait changé ses habitudes et était partie en vacances avec son conjoint ?

Pour couronner le tout, le fait qu'elle la contacte par ce biais allait soulever de nombreuses questions. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire pour justifier son long silence ? Officiellement, elle était partie en voyage, et avant son départ, Jane avait envoyé un sms à tous ses proches pour expliquer qu'elle allait visiter d'autres pays. Mais elle n'avait jamais pris la peine d'expliquer qu'on ne pourrait la joindre...

Oh, non, dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée ? Comment allait-elle faire ?

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, la scribouillarde sursauta lorsque l'on frappa sèchement à sa porte. Elle se hâta d'aller ouvrir, certaine que c'était l'heure pour elle de s'en aller. Mais lorsque les gonds pivotèrent, la jeune femme laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

« J'espère pour vous que vous êtes prête. » Marmonna Severus Snape en guise de salutations.

Il ne portait pas ses robes habituelles, mais un pantalon noir à pinces, et une chemise cintrée, noire, évidemment.

« — Alors c'est vous qui... ?

— Oui, c'est moi qui ai l'immense honneur de vous servir d'escorte. Maintenant, hâtez-vous et n'espérez pas une seule seconde que je porte vos bagages ! » Gronda-t-il manifestement de mauvaise humeur.

Jane ne protesta pas, ne voulant pas l'agacer davantage, et s'empara de ses affaires, avant d'aller faire un énorme bisou sur la truffe de Merlin. L'homme en noir ne l'attendit pas, et repris sa marche jusqu'au portail de l'école. Arrivés aux abords de Pré-au-Lard, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Pourquoi me conduisez-vous au juste... ? Je doute que vous vous soyez spontanément proposé.

— Ma parole, on ne peut rien vous cacher ! Cracha-t-il sarcastique. Le Directeur semble penser que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire ce soir que de vous conduire chez votre mère. A ce propos, dans quel quartier suis-je sensé vous faire transplaner ?

— Balaam Street, proche du Plaistow Park, Newham, Severus.

— Je vois où c'est, j'espère que vous saurez vous repérer une fois sur place. »

Il lui tendit son bras, et ils transplanèrent directement à l'intérieur du parc, derrière un buisson d'aubépine. La jeune femme mis un instant à retrouver son esprit et à se repérer. L'air était légèrement moins froid qu'à Poudlard, et immédiatement, Jane senti l'odeur de la pollution de la ville, et les effluves humides de la Tamise. Le _délicieux_ fumet de Londres.

Ils sortirent de leur cachette, et longèrent un chemin de dalles grises pour déboucher sur une avenue peuplée de voitures, de gens en costume, d'adolescents en skateboard, et autres badauds profondément moldus. Revoir son monde lui fit un choc. Il lui semblait soudainement bourré de qualités et de vie. Comme si son voyage à Poudlard lui avait permis de voir cela.

En silence, elle remonta Balaam Street, jusqu'à arriver à un petit immeuble en béton construit récemment. Elle jeta à Snape un regard inquisiteur, qu'il lui répondit par une grimace peu agréable.

« Allez-y ! Qu'on n'y passe pas la soirée entière !

— Oui, mais vous, qu'allez-vous faire pendant ce temps, au juste ?

— Rentrer au château, et profiter de deux jours sans Potter, sans ces maudits gamins, et sans vous ! Je reviendrai demain matin, dix heures, pour vous chercher.

— Soit, vous pouvez y aller, alors, si ma compagnie vous est si insupportable ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle vexée.

— J'aimerais vraiment cela, Miss. Mais Albus m'a spécifiquement demandé de vous _livrer_ à votre mère, saine et sauve. Alors sonnez, par Merlin, que je sois enfin libre !

— Je ne suis pas un paquet encombrant, Snape ! » Répliqua Jane, outrée, en sonnant à l'interphone.

Pas de réponse. Jane sonna une deuxième fois, inquiète, mais en vain. Alors que Snape s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, les cheveux d'un roux vif, qui se jeta sur la jeune femme dans un cri strident :

« Mon bébé ! Cria la matriarche. Je. Suis. Si. Contente. De. Te. Revoir. Dit-elle en ponctuant chaque mot par un baiser sonore sur la joue de sa fille. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué ! Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas ? Il faut que tu m'expliques tout Jane Smith, c'est une honte d'inquiéter ainsi ta pauvre mère ! »

Dans ses bras, Jane s'était pétrifiée, et hochait la tête frénétiquement, comme s'attendant à se faire sévèrement gronder. A ses côtés, Severus amorça une sortie discrète. Mais bien trop tard.

« Oh ! Qui est-ce, Jane ? Bonjour ! » Claironna la rousse visiblement curieuse.

Un étrange silence comique s'abattit sur eux. Les deux comparses se regardèrent une fraction de seconde, comme pour décider silencieusement de l'histoire à raconter. Rompu à l'exercice, l'espion enchaîna très vite de sa voix grave :

« Bonjour, Mrs Smith. Severus Snape, je suis un collègue de votre fille. Se présenta-t-il.

— Severus, hmm ? Ce n'est pas commun. Vous êtes un journaliste, vous aussi ?

— Heu, non, maman. Severus est Professeur dans un Collège privé en Écosse. Mais je te raconterai tout ça à l'intérieur !

— Oh, vraiment ? Ne capitula pas pour autant la mère de Jane. Vous enseignez quelle matière ? »

Alors que le Maître des Potions arqua un sourcil de surprise, ne s'attendait certainement pas à devoir mentir à la famille de Jane, celle-ci le prit de court, et répondit :

« De la poésie ! Severus enseigne la poésie romantique du dix-huitième au dix-neuvième siècle, maman. Mais Severus est occupé, il a simplement été assez aimable pour me déposer ici. Donc Severus _va s'en aller_, maintenant. »

Au terme « Poésie », Snape plissa dangereusement les yeux en fixant la Moldue, lui promettant mentalement mille tourments par vengeance. La scribouillarde déglutit, mais ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux.

« Voyons, Jane, je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça ! Gronda Mrs Smith. Professeur Snape, c'est cela ? Accepteriez-vous un verre de Whisky en remerciement de m'avoir ramené mon indigne fille ?

— Mais comment ça, indigne ?! S'offusqua la jeune femme en perdant ce qui lui restait de couleurs.

— Quand on ne donne pas de ses nouvelles à sa mère pendant six mois, on est une fille indigne ! Contra l'aînée.

— Mais je ne... Et de toute façon, le Professeur Snape est _bien trop occupé_, il a un long voyage qui l'attend pour rentrer fêter Noël _chez lui_.

— Pas du tout, Jane, ma maison n'est guère loin. Rétorqua le Potionniste de sa voix soyeuse tout en la fixant ostensiblement. Et cela sera un réel plaisir que de faire votre connaissance Mrs Smith ! Termina-t-il.

— Fantastique ! S'écria Mrs Smith. Jane ne me présente jamais ses amis, je suis heureuse de constater qu'elle est bien entourée. Entrez donc, Severus, mais cessez avec vos _Mrs_. Je ne suis pas si vieille. C'est Elise ! »

Elle retourna dans le hall, laissant tout le loisir à l'espion d'adresser un rictus goguenard à la jeune femme.

« Les poètes _adorent_ le whisky, Jane... Vous auriez dû y penser. »

En guise de réponse, elle grogna en maudissant cet homme et sa mère, puis les suivirent. L'immeuble entier appartenait à sa mère et à son beau-père. Il avait été construit dans le début des années deux-mille et était fait à l'origine pour abriter des bureaux. Il s'élevait sur trois vastes étages, reliés par un ascenseur central.

Après l'avoir acheté, Colin, le compagnon de sa mère, architecte de son état, l'avait entièrement réaménagé pour en faire un ensemble luxueux de lofts. Ainsi, le rez-de-chaussée se composait d'un grand hall d'accueil, le premier étage d'un immense salon, accolé à une belle salle à manger, et à une cuisine équipée qui ferait pâlir les plus grands chefs. Le second comportait une bibliothèque fournie, le bureau de la mère de Jane, où celle-ci écrivait ses romans d'amour, et l'étude de Colin. Enfin, le dernier étage était réservé aux chambres et aux salles de bains. Deux chambres pour être précis, plus une spécialement aménagée pour les amis qui ne manquaient pas de venir régulièrement visiter le couple.

Lorsque Jane était partie de la maison, ses parents lui avaient proposé de rester vivre avec elle, arguant qu'ils avaient bien assez de place pour trois, et qu'un loyer serait bien trop cher à supporter pour une jeune rédactrice en manque de références. Mais la demoiselle tenait à son indépendance, et avait tout de même décidé de vivre dans le centre-ville, dans un petit appartement cosy dont elle peinait encore à rembourser l'emprunt.

Severus ne dit rien lorsqu'ils prirent l'ascenseur pour monter, pas même lorsqu'il ressentit ce désagréable frisson au creux du nombril. Mrs Smith ouvrit la marche, et ils arrivèrent dans un grand salon baigné de lumières, ouvert par une immense baie vitrée qui donnait directement sur Plaistow park. Au milieu du salon, trônait un ensemble de canapés en daim crème, sur lequel était installé Colin Barnes, occupé pour l'heure à regarder les informations sur leur téléviseur plasma, un verre de brandy dans la main.

Voyant sa compagne revenir avec sa belle-fille et un étrange homme à l'air lugubre, Colin se redressa rapidement, et sourit aux nouveaux venus.

« Jane ! L'accueillit-il en ouvrant ses bras pour qu'elle l'embrasse. Ça fait un sacré bout de temps ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas morte, découpée par un psychopathe, et enterrée du côté de Hyde Park !

— Salut 'Pa, j'suis contente moi aussi. Répondit Jane en lui souriant. J'ai réussi à m'échapper juste avant la phase découpe, je ne pouvais pas manquer Noël, tu sais !

— Ah ne commencez pas tous les deux ! Gronda Mrs Smith. J'étais morte d'inquiétude, et ce n'est pas drôle ! Mais tu vas m'expliquer tout ceci jeune fille, ne pense pas que je l'ai oublié. Menaça-t-elle.

— Je vois que tu viens accompagnée... Releva le beau-père avec un sourire conspirateur. C'est une heureuse surprise ! Tu nous présentes ton ami ?

— Heu, non, il n'est pas...

— Professeur Severus Snape, mais appelez-moi Severus, Monsieur... ? Coupa l'espion avec un plaisir manifeste.

— Colin, simplement Colin. Pas de formalité entre nous, hein ? Alors vous êtes Professeur, c'est ça ? Installez-vous donc ! Whisky, Brandy, Vodka ?

— Whisky, merci. » Répondit Snape en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Tandis que son beau-père servait un verre à son collègue, et que sa mère apportait différents plateaux de petits fours, Jane resta momentanément interdite devant le tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux : Severus Snape, Maître des Potions, Directeur de Serpentard, espion au service de l'Ordre, Mangemort repenti de Voldemort, et accessoirement sorcier, se tenait assis dans _son_ canapé, chez _ses_ parents, prêt à trinquer avec eux, le tout, avec un sapin de Noël titanesque en toile de fond.

« Et toi, ma belle, tu bois toujours du Martini ? Lui demanda Colin en la ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

— Heu, oui... Merci, 'Pa. J'prendrai un cendrier, aussi, s'il te plaît.

— Ah, tu fumes toujours. Constata-t-il d'un air réprobateur. Tu devrais arrêter, tu sais, ça n'est pas bon quand on est une femme et qu'on prend la pilule... Et puis si jamais tu te décides à...

— Non ! Non, 'Pa, on ne va pas parler de ça ici, et encore moins maintenant. Coupa la jeune femme en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son mentor qui semblait s'amuser de sa gêne. De toute façon, je ne suis pas concernée.

— Ah, vraiment... ? J'aurais cru que... Commença son beau-père en les observant, avant de s'arrêter devant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait sa belle-fille. Bon, bon ! Tu es adulte, après tout. Et donc, Severus, vous enseignez quoi au juste ?

— La poésie ! Tu entends ça, Chéri ? Je m'en suis doutée immédiatement à son air d'Edgar Allan Poe sur le retour. Clama Mrs Smith en déposant le dernier plateau de gâteaux apéros. Vous avez dit que vous étiez un collègue de Jane, cependant. Que fais ma petite fille dans votre Collège au juste ? »

Nous y étions. Le moment où Jane allait devoir mentir à sa famille et démontrer qu'elle était devenue un parfait petit agent-double. Elle s'était préparée à son discours, mais elle avait imaginé une histoire d'enquête au bout du monde. Suffisamment éloignée pour justifier sa longue absence et son silence. Mais la présence du Potionniste compliquait tout. Et ce fut Snape qui répondit, et qui sembla se venger avec une grande imagination.

« Elle enseigne l'écriture et l'analyse politique, bien sûr ! Commença-t-il. En fait, nous nous sommes rencontrés cet été, lors de vacances qu'elle passait en Écosse.

— A une exposition sur Poe, justement ! Poursuivi Jane en entrant dans son mensonge.

— Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait eu une expo sur lui. Marmonna sa mère déçue. C'était où ? Édimbourg ?

— Non, Glasgow. Continua Snape. Et nous avons sympathisé, puis prit quelques verres ensemble, et de fil en aiguille, j'en suis venu à parler travail. Il se trouvait qu'une place se libérait justement, là où j'enseigne. Je lui ai donc fait rencontrer le Directeur, et nous voilà, six mois plus tard !

— Quel Collège, vous avez dit ? S'intéressa la rousse.

— Je n'ai rien dit. C'est un Collège privé perdu dans les Highlands d'Écosse.

— Et on ne capte pas très bien là-bas, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu répondre à tes appels, ni te prévenir, ça m'est un peu tombé comme ça, tu comprends maman... ? Termina Jane en espérant que l'histoire passe.

— Tout de même ! Commença Colin d'un ton paternel. Tu aurais pu au moins nous envoyer une carte, que ta mère ne s'inquiète pas à outrance.

— Oui, oui, je suis désolée, promis, je vous écrirai désormais !

— Tu comptes y rester longtemps, ma puce ? Lui demanda sa mère en sirotant un verre de liquoreux.

— Heu... Et bien... Le Directeur m'a proposé un contrat d'un an renouvelable, alors... Comme je suis logée gratuitement sur place...

— Oh, très pratique. C'est un internat ?

— Oui. Mixte, évidemment. Nous avons de nombreux élèves, répartis sur les sept années. Et ils proviennent tous de Grande-Bretagne.

— Cela doit être immense, alors ! Siffla d'admiration son beau-père.

— Du tout. Intervint Snape en sentant le problème venir. C'est un petit Collège sélectif pour familles excentriques. Nous avons de nombreux enfants de célébrités. Vous comprendrez donc que nous ne pouvons en dévoiler davantage... » Termina-t-il en jetant un regard entendu à sa collègue.

Jane se dandina sur le canapé, comprenant qu'elle devait le laisser gérer cette partie de leur mensonge. La conversation dériva bien vite sur ce qu'ils faisaient et les circonstances exactes de leur rencontre. Les petits fours étaient engloutis à une vitesse incroyable, et les verres ne désemplissaient pas, le Maître de maison y veillant farouchement, ravi de converser avec un homme d'aussi agréable compagnie.

Ce qui frappa la Moldue, n'était pas tant l'apparente aisance qu'avait l'espion à se couler dans un rôle, mais plutôt l'intérêt que lui portaient ses parents. Les deux semblaient totalement extatiques à l'idée de découvrir enfin un de ses proches. Il fallait admettre que Jane, depuis l'incident avec son premier petit ami des années auparavant, n'avait plus jamais osé présenter qui que ce soit à Colin ou à Elise. L'un comme l'autre avaient la fâcheuse tendance à poser une foule de questions, de plus en plus personnelles, jusqu'à déterminer si la personne était digne ou non de fréquenter leur unique fille. Cela avait considérablement compliqué les relations sociales de la jeune femme, qui avait donc grandi entourée d'adultes cultivés, mais bien trop âgés pour elle.

« Vous resteriez bien pour le dîner, Severus ? Proposa alors Colin en faisant sursauter sa belle-fille.

— Quoi ? Non ! 'Pa, on ne va pas le retenir plus longtemps, il a déjà été si gentil de m'amener, n'abusons pas davantage de sa générosité. Tenta-t-elle.

— Raison de plus, Jane ! Je tiens à le remercier comme il se doit. A moins que l'on ne vous attende quelque part, évidemment.

— Non, non, Sourit Snape. Comme Jane l'a _remarquablement_ dit tout à l'heure, je n'avais plus qu'à fêter Noël chez moi... Je suis certain que ma cheminée et mes livres pourront se passer de ma présence.

— Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que vous alliez fêter Noël tout seul, Severus, je...

— Voilà qui est parfait ! Coupa Elise depuis la cuisine. Ma Chérie ? Tu viens m'aider pour présenter la dinde, s'il te plaît ? »

Surréaliste. Voilà le mot que Jane aurait employé si on lui avait posé la question. Ses parents semblaient s'être ligués contre elle, et Snape la regardait toujours sans se départir de son horrible rictus.

« Jane ? Votre mère vous demande, il me semble, la dinde attend. » Murmura-t-il de sa voix soyeuse.

Non mais quel salopard, celui-là ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! La Moldue tourna les talons pour rejoindre Elise occupée à sortir une dinde grasse du four. La matriarche referma la porte sur elle, avant de lui couler le fameux regard du « tu as des choses à me dire, ma fille ». Jane leva les yeux au ciel, ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine, et entreprit de se rouler une cigarette.

Mais contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, la mère de Jane ne dit rien, et continua de s'affairer autour de sa dinde, lui lançant de drôles de regards de temps à autres. _Oh, Oh_... Pensa la jeune femme, c'était pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle alluma sa cigarette, et tira deux grosses bouffées dessus, prête à subir le courroux maternel.

« C'est une sacrée personnalité, que ce Severus... » Commença Elise en recouvrant la viande de son jus de cuisson.

« Il a un physique... atypique. Mais il ne manque certainement pas d'esprit. » Continua-t-elle tout en entourant sa dinde de patates douces.

Jane s'étouffa à moitié, en comprenant où sa mère allait en venir, mais ne répondit pas, comme soudainement muette. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne et que Snape était un sorcier dangereux qui la préparait à faire face à une guerre folle mêlant magie, monstres, et autres légendes ?

« Il a beaucoup de respect pour toi, Jane.

— Ça, j'en doute, maman. Finit-elle par répondre. Severus n'a de respect que pour lui-même.

— Si tu le dis, ma Chérie. Mais il a manifestement traversé tout le pays pour te déposer devant ma porte, un soir de Noël. Peu d'hommes feraient de tels cadeaux, tu sais.

— Maman... Maugréa la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas _du tout_ ce que tu crois. Severus _devait_ se rendre à Londres.

— Un soir de Noël ? Tout seul ? Releva avec perspicacité sa mère. Crois-moi ma puce, cet homme n'avait pas d'autre envie que de te faire plaisir. »

Cette fois-ci, Jane s'étouffa réellement, et crachota un long moment, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle jeta sa cigarette de rage et posa les deux mains sur le plan de travail.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Severus est mon collègue de travail, accessoirement chauffeur, mais ça s'arrête là.

— Oui, oui. Et quand vous avez pris un verre ensemble cet été, vous n'avez fait que parler de ton futur travail. Chantonna sa mère en apportant le plateau dans la salle à manger.

— Maman ! »

Mais Elise était déjà partie, plantant sa fille au milieu de la cuisine avec ses vaines protestations. Elle donna un coup sur la paillasse, agacée, et se décida à sortir pour aller se laver les mains à la salle d'eau. En passant dans le salon, elle entendit vaguement ses deux parents chuchoter au sujet de l'amabilité de son collègue. Mais pourquoi Albus avait-il envoyé le Serpentard ?!

Se savonnant soigneusement, Jane glapit lorsque la double-porte western pivota pour révéler l'espion. Il se posta à ses côtés, et entreprit également de laver ses mains, la regardant à outrance à travers le miroir. Snape ne disait strictement rien, se contentant de la fixer, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant aux coins des lèvres. Tandis qu'il s'essuyait avec une serviette bleue, la jeune femme craqua, ne pouvant se retenir :

« Vous vous amusez bien ? Siffla-t-elle à voix basse.

— Pourquoi, pas vous ? Je croyais que passer Noël en famille était ce que vous vouliez, Smith...

— En _famille_, oui ! Mais pas avec mon chaperon magique ! Glapit-elle. Je croyais, moi, que vous vouliez ne plus me voir.

— Oh, mais c'est le cas, Smith. Seulement, Colin est d'une conversation tout à fait stimulante, quant à Elise, elle est tout bonnement charmante.

— Charmante ? Stimulante ? Snape, vous vous foutez de moi, là. Depuis quand vous êtes quelqu'un de sociable ? Vous parlez de mes parents. Des... Moldus. Termina-t-elle tout bas.

— Et alors, Smith ? Je ne suis pas intégriste pour autant. Et, oui, ils sont d'une agréable compagnie.

— Dites plutôt que vous adorez l'idée de me torturer, Snape !

— Voilà la Jane que je connais ! Intuitive, comme toujours. Asséna-t-il en découvrant ses dents de façon animale.

— Arrêtez ce petit jeu, ça va trop loin ! J'y suis pour rien si Dumbledore vous a demandé de venir me conduire.

— _Ordonné_. Il m'a ordonné. Et si vous n'aviez pas été là, je n'y serais pas non plus, alors assumez, Smith. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme de toute manière.

— Pas mort... ? Vous me foutez dans une sacrée panade, Snape. J'vous signale que ma mère est persuadée que vous et moi... » Mais elle s'interrompit brusquement en voyant le regard de prédateur que lui lançait l'espion.

« Oh, vraiment... ? » Murmura-t-il en savourant la pâleur qui composait désormais le visage de sa cadette.

« Non, non ! Severus, non ! Je vous en prie ! »

Mais l'homme avait déjà tourné les talons, la porte Western giflant l'air, sur une Jane déconfite.

« Merde. »


	21. Merry Christmas Mr Snape !

**Chapitre 21 : Merry Christmas Mr Snape !**

Tandis que toute la Grande-Bretagne, communauté sorcière ou moldue, fêtait le réveillon de Noël dans un immeuble d'un quartier de Londres, une jeune femme se lamentait intérieurement à propos de sa soirée. Réunis autour d'une grande table en cerisier laqué, un élégant chemin en coton couleur crème traçant la route des plats aux convives, trois Moldus et un Sorcier mangeaient. Elise Smith, la maîtresse de maison, babillait à propos de ses difficultés à boucler son dernier roman à l'eau de rose, tandis que Colin Barnes, son compagnon, découpait une dinde rôtie, fermement tenue par un Severus Snape, Sorcier incognito, tout ceci sous les yeux d'une Jane Smith abasourdie face à la scène qui se déroulait.

La rédactrice, et héroïne d'une histoire pleine de rebondissements, maugréait silencieusement en jetant des regards menaçants à son mentor. Jane n'appréciait que moyennement l'attitude de l'homme en noir. Après sa sortie fracassante des toilettes, Snape n'avait eu de cesse de redoubler d'efforts pour se montrer affable, voire complice avec les parents de la jeune femme. Distribuant des sourires à tout va, se proposant régulièrement pour faire le service, comme un vrai gentleman, le Potionniste mettait un véritable point d'honneur à être le parfait invité. Au plus grand ravissement des deux aînés, décidés à adorer cet étrange inconnu, et au plus grand dam de la demoiselle.

« Vous me faites un peu penser à un personnage de roman, Severus. » Annonça Elise tout en servant un délicieux Corbières provenant de leur impressionnante cave à vin.

Jane manqua de s'étouffer avec les restes de son verre de Martini, et Colin leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'impuissance. Le concerné, lui, tendit délicatement son verre pour se faire servir, et arqua un sourcil amusé :

« C'est exactement ce que Jane m'a dit le jour de notre rencontre... » Susurra l'homme en noir en lançant à la jeune femme un regard entendu.

La Moldue allait lui répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, lorsque sa mère lui coupa la parole pour poursuivre :

« Cela ne m'étonne pas, Jane a toujours été fascinée par les personnages sombres et charismatiques des romans de Jane Austen. Saviez-vous que je l'ai prénommée d'après elle, d'ailleurs, Severus ?

— Maman... ! Tenta de rappeler à l'ordre sa fille d'un ton digne d'une ado en rébellion.

— Je l'ignorais. Répondit-t-il. C'est un excellent choix, si je puis me permettre, votre fille rend parfaitement hommage à ce grand écrivain. »

Elise acquiesça en souriant, tandis que Jane fixait le Sorcier la bouche grande ouverte, et les joues s'empourprant. Il y eut un léger silence, que les deux parents n'osèrent rompre pour des raisons romantiques, durant lequel le Sorcier et la Moldue se regardaient intensément. L'un en étirant lentement la bouche en un sourire victorieux, et l'autre rendue muette par la basse manœuvre parfaitement organisée qui se tramait malgré elle. La jeune femme cligna des yeux, avant de se ressaisir :

« Parce que vous connaissez Jane Austen, peut-être... ? Répliqua-t-elle venimeuse.

— Pour un _Professeur de Poésie_, cela vaut mieux. Et au risque de vous surprendre, je suis très flatté par la comparaison que vous et votre mère faites. Je suppose que je vous fais penser à ce _Monsieur Darcy_ que vous deviez secrètement adorer lors de vos lectures. Contra-t-il. »

Jane rougit de plus belle et plongea instantanément les yeux vers sa dinde qui ne lui faisait définitivement plus envie. Sa mère, elle, gloussa, en jetant un regard amusé vers sa fille :

« Vous la connaissez que trop bien, Severus ! Jane ne s'est jamais lassée d'_Orgueil et_...

— Maman... Gronda la concernée en boudant.

— Et elle vouait une passion sans limite à ce personnage qu'elle trouvait être le plus abouti de l'œuvre. Je la soupçonne même d'avoir cherché, au travers de ses relations, l'homme qui saurait...

— Maman !

— Allons, allons, Chérie, tu vois bien que tu embarrasses notre _belle Elizabeth_. Intervint Colin en faisant un clin d'œil complice à un Snape ravi par la situation.

— Tu as raison, et Severus doit être parfaitement au courant de toutes ses qualités ! Répliqua la matriarche en terminant son verre.

— Qui sont nombreuses, je n'ai pu que le constater. Acheva de torturer le Serpentard. »

Elise toussota, en hochant la tête en direction de son compagnon, tout en se pinçant les lèvres pour éviter d'éclater de rire devant la teinte écrevisse que prenait sa fille. Le cou rentré dans les épaules, les yeux baissés vers son assiette, Jane n'en menait pas large et maudissait mentalement toutes les personnes ici présentes qui se moquaient d'elle.

« Bon, eh bien, bon appétit ! » Chantonna Elise à l'ensemble de ses convives.

Ils dégustèrent en silence l'excellente dinde dorée, et sa sauce sucrée. Seul, le tintement des couverts et des verres rompait l'apparente paix qui régnait sur ce repas. Bien décidé à faire chèrement payer à la jeune femme sa présence ici, l'espion lui jetait de temps à autres un regard intense, parfois appuyé d'un petit sourire. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une carcasse de volaille sur la table, Elise se leva avec légèreté pour débarrasser, et sa fille la suivit avec empressement pour échapper à la vengeance du Potionniste.

Grand mal lui prit ! Elle qui pensait pouvoir fumer une cigarette salvatrice tout en s'enivrant de vin pour ne plus ressentir quoi que ce soit, fit face à l'œil maternel acéré et définitivement trop curieux :

« Tu rougis beaucoup, ma fille... Lui dit-elle en jetant les os dans une grande poubelle en inox. Tu rougis beaucoup pour simple boutade à propos de ton collègue...

— Oui, eh bien c'est peut-être parce que vous m'embarrassez devant un collègue _de travail_, justement !

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être embarrassant, Jane. A moins qu'il n'y ait eu de révélations gênantes de faites.

— Évidemment que c'est gênant, maman ! Tu peux aussi carrément lui dire quels posters de stars j'avais dans ma chambre quand j'étais petite, tant que tu y es !

— Cela n'a rien à voir, je parlais de ton personnage favori, rien de plus. C'est totalement innocent, Jane. _Normalement_. »

Une nouvelle fois, la Moldue avala de travers sa fumée, et observa avec horreur sa mère qui lui souriait. Elise fit une moue amusée devant l'expression de sa fille, avant de sortir du congélateur des boîtes de crème glacée. Tout en disposant soigneusement les boules dans d'élégantes coupelles, l'écrivain à succès chantonnait, ignorant superbement Jane comme elle savait si bien le faire lorsqu'elle voulait lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? Demanda la scribouillarde en tombant, comme de coutume, dans le piège. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « Normalement », au juste ?

— Rien de plus que ce que je viens de te dire, ma Chérie. Ce n'était qu'une conversation innocente, si tu l'as pris autrement, c'est qu'il en est peut-être _autrement_...

— Certainement pas ! Se défendit la cadette en remuant si fort la main qu'elle en fit tomber de la cendre de sa cigarette. Avec Severus, ce n'est _jamais_ innocent. Jamais.

— Ah, tiens donc... ?

— Je... Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tu le sais très bien.

— Oui, mais tu viens de le dire.

— Sauf, que ce n'est pas dans ce sens-_là_ que je voulais le dire, maman.

— Et pourtant, je le comprends comme ça, ma fille.

— C'est que tu comprends mal, voilà tout ! Pesta Jane.

— Sûrement... »

Elise attrapa la crème fouettée qui était au réfrigérateur et la disposa sur les glaces qui commençaient déjà à fondre. Puis, elle prit des boîtes de décorations comestibles en forme de petites étoiles de toutes les couleurs, et se tourna soudainement vers la brune :

« Je te remets les étoiles vertes, comme l'année dernière, ma Puce. Mais pour ton... _collègue de travail_, je prends quoi ?

— Quelle question ! Vertes, évidemment, maman ! Marmonna Jane en pensant aux couleurs de Serpentard.

— Évidemment, quelle question... Vertes, _comme toi_. Merci ma Chérie ! »

Et Elise s'en alla en direction de la salle à manger, portant son plateau garni des desserts, pendant que Jane se répétait l'échange mentalement pour comprendre ce que sa mère avait sous-entendu. Lorsqu'elle parvint à saisir enfin le propos, elle jeta précipitamment sa clope par la fenêtre et déboula en panique devant Colin qui prenait sa coupelle avec ses étoiles bleues, et Snape qui observait avec curiosité ses étoiles vertes. Il était déjà trop tard pour intervenir, la rousse flamboyante souriait déjà au Maître des Potions :

« C''est une tradition dans la famille : tous les ans, chacun a le droit à ses étoiles colorées. Heureusement que Jane connaissait votre couleur favorite, Severus. Ma fille a toujours eu le sens de l'observation pour ses proches... »

L'homme en noir braqua immédiatement un regard indécis à la Rédactrice qui se tenait à présent à sa chaise pour ne pas chanceler. Snape était manifestement surpris, mais il se reprit bien vite, et su immédiatement comment tirer cette histoire à son avantage :

« Je suis touché d'avoir le droit à cette belle tradition. Et vous avez visé juste, Jane... Vous me connaissez, _vous aussi_, que trop bien. »

C'était un désastre, un cauchemar, une catastrophe ! Sa soirée, son unique soirée en compagnie de sa mère et de son père était un fiasco des plus mémorables ! Ce qui devait être un repas de Noël normal, en compagnie de personnes sans magie ni chapeau pointu, se transformait peu à peu sous ses yeux impuissants, en torture sans fin. Un supplice qui portait le nom de Severus Snape.

Jane se laissa choir, dépitée, sur sa chaise, et plongea une cuillère rageuse dans sa glace au chocolat, recouverte d'étoiles couleur jade. Ce détail n'échappa pas au Potionniste qui ouvrit la bouche pour le souligner, goguenard, mais la jeune femme le prit de court :

« Oui, je sais, Severus, j'aime le vert, comme vous. Maman s'est déjà chargée de me le faire remarquer... » Bouda-t-elle en fouettant sauvagement la crème définitivement pas assez fouettée à son goût.

Le Mangemort engloutit une cuillerée de glace pour étouffer un ricanement. Voir l'héritière de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, ancienne Professeur d'Etude des Moldus et bête noire de Dolorès Ombrage, bouder comme une gamine de quinze ans, était un plaisir infini. Peut-être même plus que de torturer Potter avec sa cape d'invisibilité... Ou peut-être pas d'avantage, mais en tous les cas, il ne s'était pas amusé ainsi depuis une éternité ! Trop occupé à déterminer quelle pourrait être sa prochaine remarque à double-sens, l'homme ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que Colin lui posait une question :

« Veuillez m'excuser, le chocolat est réellement délicieux. Réussit-il à esquiver.

— Ce n'est rien. Je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous vous vouvoyiez encore tous les deux, depuis le temps que vous vous fréquentez.

— On ne se _fréquente_ pas, papa, et...

— Oh, vieille habitude face aux élèves. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'être... Familiers lorsque nous sommes au Collège, vous comprenez. Répliqua Snape en sautant sur ce pain béni des Dieux.

— Ah, oui, c'est évident. Les habitudes ont la vie dure, hein Severus ? Cela doit être tout de même un peu étrange dans l'intimité...

— PAPA !

— COLIN ! »

Les deux femmes présentes s'offusquèrent simultanément. L'architecte haussa les épaules, pour signifier qu'il ne pensait pas à mal, tandis que mère et fille le fusillaient du regard. Snape, lui, déglutit péniblement, en se félicitant que l'attention de la Moldue soit focalisée sur son père. Elle était en effet la seule à table à connaître suffisamment son teint de peau pour se rendre compte que ses joues se faisaient moins pâles.

Il se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise en se demandant si ce petit jeu n'allait pas trop loin. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de la Rédactrice qui se resservait un généreux verre de vin, et décida que tous les risques étaient bons à prendre, lorsqu'il la vit avaler le contenu de son verre d'une traite. Elise, elle, était occupée à secouer la tête en direction de son homme, qui arborait une mine penaude, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il avait pu dire d'indélicat. Finalement, ils terminèrent leur dessert dans un mutisme pesant, et Jane et Snape se levèrent pour débarrasser spontanément.

Tous deux se fusillèrent du regard, manifestement agacés que l'autre ait eu la même solution de repli, mais ils durent continuer à faire bonne figure et s'emparèrent chacun des coupes, verres et cuillères qui jonchaient la table. La Moldue s'en fut le dos raide en direction de la cuisine. Elle ouvrit d'un geste rageur le lave-vaisselle, et enfourna tout ce qu'elle trouvait dedans sans se soucier de savoir si les lames des couteaux étaient ou non à l'endroit. Le Maître des Potions posa sur le plan de travail le plateau, et s'adossa au mur, orné d'un immense tableau en ardoise où figuraient des notes, listes de courses, et autres petits mots amoureux des parents écrits à la craie blanche.

« Je reconnais que le terrain commence à être glissant. Offrit-il en guise d'excuse pour rompre le silence tendu qu'il régnait entre eux.

— Glissant ? De tous les qualificatifs vous ne trouvez que « Glissant »?! Pesta Jane en faisant cliqueter les cuillères en les jetant dans le panier.

— Je ne vois pas... Fronça des sourcils l'homme avant d'ouvrir la bouche légèrement. Oh, Jane, vous avez l'esprit aussi mal placé que votre père !

— Ouais, ben Colin a bien été mis sur la voie, et pas par moi, je vous signale !

— Je n'ai strictement rien dit ! Se défendit-il sans pour autant renoncer à ricaner. C'est vous qui m'avez dit qu'ils s'imaginaient que l'on...

— Et vous en avez profité pour en rajouter une couche, en prime ! » Ragea Jane en tirant le deuxième rail pour y fourrer les assiettes. « Oh, Elise ! » Singea-t-elle en prenant la voix la plus grave qu'elle put. « Comme le prénom de votre fille est approprié... ! Il correspond tant à ses lectures pathétiques de gamine enamourée de personnages de roman ! Il va de soi que je ressemble à son héros favori et que cela ne peut être que le signe que nous vivons une grande histoire d'amour ! Et oui, Colin, je vous le confirme, je ne vouvoie pas votre fille quand je la...

— Smith ! Tonna l'espion d'une voix grave. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'Austen était de la littérature pathétique. Et vous avez tout à fait le droit de fantasmer sur qui bon vous semble, je m'en moque. Mais je ne vous permets pas d'être vulgaire me concernant...

— Oh, l'autre ! S'arrêta la Rédactrice en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'imagine tout de suite que je fantasme sur Darcy ! Ce même Darcy à qui il s'est, avec beaucoup de vanité, comparé ! Je vous signale d'ailleurs au passage, Snape, que vous ne lui arrivez absolument pas à la cheville ! _Ça,_ c'est un homme...

— Beau ténébreux ? Lui offrit-il en susurrant goguenard.

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous me faites chier avec ça. Je l'ai dit pour faire rabattre son caquet à Black quand il tentait de me ventouser les mains ! Se plaignit Jane en recommençant à bourrer plus que de raison la machine.

— Oui, mais vous n'avez pensé qu'à ça. Et vous n'avez jamais fantasmé sur lui, peut-être... ?

— Pas sur _vous_, en tous les cas ! Cria presque la Moldue en claquant la porte du lave-vaisselle, furieuse.

— Quelles qualités a donc ce Mr. Darcy pour mériter une telle attention ? D'après vos dires, je pourrais être un personnage de roman, beau ténébreux...

— Êtes-vous en train de me faire la liste des raisons qui devraient me pousser à fantasmer sur vous, Severus ? » Demanda Jane choquée.

L'homme en noir allait répliquer, quand sa voix mourut à mesure qu'il se repassait ses derniers propos en tête. Il referma la bouche, et reprit le plateau désormais vide pour ouvrir le lave-vaisselle.

« Je ne sais pas ce que cette machine fait, mais vous avez oublié ça. Lui dit-il d'un ton de reproche.

— C'est un lave-vaisselle, Severus. Et vous éludez ma question. Vous voyez bien que votre petit jeu va trop loin ! » Lui répondit-elle en lui frottant le dos.

L'espion sursauta, et se retourna, le regard flamboyant :

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire, Smith ! Siffla-t-il dangereusement.

— Vous avez de la craie plein la chemise, _beau ténébreux pas très malin_... » Lui répondit-elle en pointant le tableau noir barbouillé à présent et pratiquement effacé.

L'homme pesta dans sa barbe en tirant sa baguette de la poche pour se nettoyer lorsqu'il interrompit son geste avant de fixer Jane en réfléchissant. La Moldue le regarda en grimaçant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle, et glapit lorsqu'il l'agrippa par les épaules pour la plaquer au mur où il se trouvait précédemment. Il la fit se tortiller un instant, avant de la laisser enfin libre.

« Mais ça va pas, non ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'inventez, encore ? C'est une tradition chez vous, ou quoi ?

— Non, ça s'appelle une punition.

— Pour quoi, au juste ?

— Pour m'avoir touché sans y être autorisée !

— Mais ça ne va décidément pas mieux, vous ! » Pesta-t-elle en se rendant compte que son haut était tout aussi parsemé de craie que le sien. « Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? Donnez-nous un coup de baguette, qu'on en finisse ! »

Alors, Snape pointa sa baguette sur sa chemise noire, et elle redevint impeccable. Puis, il la tourna en direction de la jeune femme, et eut un rictus mesquin :

« Oh, finalement, non Jane. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous débrouiller _à la moldue_... »

Il tourna les talons, et rejoignit les parents de la demoiselle dans le salon. La Rédactrice jura pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée, et lui emboîta le pas. Sur le canapé, Colin et Elise les attendaient avec les digestifs de rigueur et les fruits secs.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, les jeunes ! Souligna l'architecte en faisant un clin d'œil. Severus, vous reprendrez un verre de Whisky, ou vous préféreriez du Brandy, cette fois-ci ?

— Je vais rester au Whisky, s'il vous plaît, avec un glaçon. Accepta le Potionniste en prenant place.

— Assieds-toi ma Puce, je vais chercher les glaçons. » Se leva Elise.

La rousse repartit dans la cuisine, et l'on entendit le bruit du distributeur qui vomissait sa glace avec ravissement. Colin s'apprêta à questionner une nouvelle fois le Sorcier lorsque la mère se plaignit :

« Oh, non, sérieusement, Jane. Je fais comment maintenant pour mes courses ?! Vous pouviez pas faire attention ?

— De quoi tu...

— On a trouvé l'un des coupables, mon Cœur. Jane a le dos plein de craie ! Pouffa Colin en donnant un coup de coude à sa belle-fille.

— Tu vas en mettre plein le canapé, Jane ! Rabroua une nouvelle fois sa mère. Severus, vous auriez pu le lui enlever...

— A dire vrai, je n'y ai pas prêté attention sur le moment. Répliqua sibyllin le Serpentard en croisant les jambes.

— Ça, j'imagine bien ! Jane, va te changer au moins ! Et je ne te remercie pas pour mon tableau, hein ! »

La brune se leva hébétée pour rejoindre sa valise et monter se changer, lorsqu'elle comprit enfin la conversation qui venait de se tenir. Elle se retourna furibonde en direction de l'espion qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de secouer la tête menaçante, et s'éclipsa.

Sur le canapé, riant sous cape, Severus perdit soudainement de sa superbe lorsque celui qui se prenait pour son Beau-Père lui adressa un sourire profondément masculin. Il pâlit quelque peu lorsque la mère de Jane revint en faisant la grimace, comme devant un adolescent pris sur le fait d'une manifestation hormonale. Le Mangemort eu le bon goût de baisser les yeux, et se permit même de se sentir gêné par les remarques silencieuses de ses aînés.

La Moldue fini par redescendre, vêtue d'un T-Shirt R2D2 blanc, et se servit un verre de vin de noix en silence. Elise lui jeta un regard noir en faisant la moue devant son vêtement, mais ne dit rien. C'est finalement le Serpentard qui décida de mettre fin à cette mascarade :

« Il se fait tard, Elise, Colin, c'était un plaisir de faire votre connaissance ! Salua-t-il.

— Vous n'allez tout de même pas prendre le volant après ce que vous avez bu ! S'offusqua Colin.

— Heu... A dire vrai, je comptais...

— Hors de question Severus, si vous vous faisiez tuer, ou contrôler, je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Intervint Elise avec une voix de mère faisant la leçon. Vous ne nous dérangez pas, de toute manière. Et je tiens à ce que vous soyez là pour l'ouverture des cadeaux demain.

— Mais maman, il n'a rien...

— Tututut, ma Chérie ! Ce n'est pas grave. Laisse les tiens près du sapin, et monte lui montrer le chemin de ta chambre !

— De sa... ? Tenta Snape d'une voix blanche.

— Tout est prêt, j'ai fait le lit dès que j'ai su. »

Le Maître des Potions avait la bouche grande ouverte, mais sa collègue ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et le tira par le bras, posa l'énorme sac de cadeaux qu'elle avait préparé sous l'arbre, et sortit pour prendre l'ascenseur menant au dernier étage. Dans la cage, les deux se tenaient côtes à côtes, perdus dans leurs pensées. L'homme en noir se traita mentalement d'imbécile lorsqu'il réalisa que les Moldus étaient réellement persuadés qu'il conduisait une voiture, et qu'il... Fréquentait leur fille.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, et Jane sortit pour se diriger droit vers une porte en acier trempé. Elle l'ouvrit sur une immense chambre, collée à une non moins impressionnante salle de bain. La pièce était décorée sobrement d'un lit deux places à la couette moelleuse, d'un bureau et d'étagères garnies de livres et autres comics. Sur les murs, des posters de Han Solo, des Spices Girls, du Seigneur des Anneaux, … étaient accrochés par des punaises ou des épingles. Snape entra dans un geste automatique, et la brune referma la porte en la claquant.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi, Monsieur le Génie ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en désignant le lit deux places.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, ne sachant, pour une fois, pas quoi répliquer. Il s'assit en silence sur l'un des bords du matelas, et finit par hausser les épaules.

« Je prends le lit, et vous dormez par terre. Annonça-t-il.

— Vous rigolez, j'espère ?! Et pourquoi _vous_, vous ne dormiriez pas au sol ?

— Parce que je suis l'invité, évidemment !

— Certainement pas ! Cracha Jane en se dirigeant vers sa valise. Vous m'avez pourri la soirée, vous assumez.

— Bon, eh bien nous dormons chacun de notre côté, alors. »

La jeune femme qui tenait sa trousse de toilette dans les mains la fit tomber dans un bruit mat, une expression choquée plaquée au visage.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

— Le lit est assez grand il me semble, et vous n'êtes pas si grosse.

— Mais allez donc vous faire... Minute. Pourquoi ne pas matérialiser un lit, avec votre magie ?

— Pour que vos parents se demandent comment on a pu en déménager un soudainement dans cette pièce ? Non, merci... Je tiens à ma baguette, et je ne souhaite pas que le Ministère m'accuse de quoi que ce soit !

— Super... Vraiment super Snape ! » Siffla la demoiselle en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Elle ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lavée, drapée dans un vieux T-Shirt « I love Beer », et un pantalon de jogging noir et blanc, puis se glissa sous la couette, le plus à droite possible.

« Vous êtes à tomber, Miss... Se moqua le Sorcier.

— Oh, ça va, hein ! Si vous voulez vous doucher, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain, et pour vous changer... Je crains que vous ne soyez obligé d'emprunter des trucs à Colin. C'est à gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper.

— Vous n'allez pas me les chercher ? C'est très impoli de fouiller dans les affaires des gens, Miss. Je ne peux pas...

— Je suis certaine que cela ne vous posera pas trop de problème d'être incorrect _pour une fois_, Severus ! »

Concédant le point, le Serpentard la laissa seule le temps d'aller prendre ses affaires et sa douche. Il la rejoignit au lit une petite demi-heure après, un pantalon en coton noir, et un T-shirt noir trop petit étroit pour lui. Mais Jane ne dit rien, et se contenta de lui tourner le dos. Il se glissa également sous les draps, et la jeune femme se colla plus encore contre le bord, manifestement en équilibre.

« Je ne vais pas vous violer, détendez-vous ! Lui dit-il en prenant toutes ses aises.

— Je suis détendue, c'est vous qui devriez être gêné ! Et ne prenez pas toute la place ! Pesta-t-elle en se retournant enfin.

— Je ne prends pas toute la place, je suis sur _ma partie_.

— Vous n'avez pas de partie, c'est _mon_ lit !

— Nous le partageons, j'ai donc une partie, et là, vous vous étalez sur la mienne ! »

Il se redressa dans le lit, la toisant, et posa la tranche de sa main entre eux, pour la faire courir sur la longueur. Cela traça un léger chemin dans le drap-housse, à peine visible malgré la lueur de la lampe de chevet.

« Voilà ! Dit-il en pointant le côté gauche. Ma partie, votre partie. Maintenant, voyons qui a son bras qui dépasse.

— Ça va, ça va, je vous la rends votre partie. » Marmonna la brune en éteignant la lumière.

Ils se rallongèrent en silence, épuisés par une journée totalement surréaliste. Dans le noir complet de la pièce, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait voir que chacun avait les yeux grands ouverts, trop gênés par la situation pour arriver à fermer l'œil. Jane se retourna à nouveau sur le côté.

« Faites attention, vous me prenez toute la couverture ! Se plaignit l'espion.

— Je m'en fous, c'est ma partie de couverture, j'ai le droit !

— Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, jeune fille, je peux aussi vous faire passer une nuit blanche. Menaça-t-il.

— Ne faites pas de promesse que vous ne sauriez tenir, Snape ! Répliqua goguenarde la demoiselle. »

En guise de réponse devant l'insulte à peine voilée, l'homme se tourna à son tour, en s'enroulant sauvagement, découvrant largement la Moldue qui protesta.

« Rendez-moi ma couverture !

— Vous l'avez, votre corps est simplement _trop large_ pour être entièrement recouvert, voilà tout !

— Mais quel mufle ! Redites-ça pour voir ?!

— Votre corps est trop large.

— Je. Veux. Ma. Couverture ! Exigea Jane en tirant dessus comme une gamine.

— Et moi je veux dormir. »

La scribouillarde lui répondit par une tape sur l'épaule, et capitula, le souffle coupé par les cigarettes qu'elle fumait. Maudit sorcier. Elle plissa des yeux dans le noir, et sourit d'un sourire qui aurait probablement inquiété Snape s'il avait pu le voir. Finalement, elle ne dit rien, et se glissa sous ce qui lui restait de sa « partie de couverture ». C'est à dire collée au dos du Mangemort. L'homme tressailli.

« Smith ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

— Je tente de couvrir mon corps titanesque, _Professeur_. Lui répliqua-t-elle insolente.

— Etiez-vous obligée de... Ah ! S'exclama-t-il surpris. Qu'est-ce que... Vos pieds sont glacés, par Merlin !

— C'est ce qui arrive quand sa partie de couverture se retrouve enroulée autour d'un étranger.

— Ça suffit, Smith, décollez-vous ou je vous jette un sort !

— Je me décollerai quand j'aurai ma couverture, Snape.

— Smith ! Oh, Circée, la voilà. Pas étonnant que vos parents soient extatiques à l'idée que vous ayez réussi à leur ramener un homme ! »

Mouchée par la réplique mesquine qu'il venait de lui asséner, Jane ne dit rien et se contenta de bouder, lui faisant à nouveau dos. L'espion soupira d'agacement, et se tourna lui aussi, en maudissant sa collègue. Il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, l'esprit trop occupé à occulter le fait qu'il dormait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, et Severus n'était absolument pas un homme à trouver agréable l'idée d'une personne remuant dans son sommeil contre lui. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, jusqu'à ce que ce vieux fou lui donne l'ordre d'aller escorter leur animal de compagnie.

Il était un espion, il était un combattant doué, il était un Maître des Potions, il était le Directeur de Serpentard, et il était Mangemort, que Diable ! Pas chaperon de Moldue en quête de socialisation ! Alors, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé coincé avec elle et sa famille, l'homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de tourner tout ceci à son avantage en torturant la jeune femme. Elise et Colin étaient _effectivement_ des gens sympathiques, bien que l'homme se dise après coup que cela devait être un enfer pour un quelconque prétendant. Il se mit un instant à la place d'un véritable soupirant, et frissonna, en repensant à l'interrogatoire et autres sous-entendus plus ou moins graveleux qu'il avait essuyé. Si cela l'avait beaucoup diverti en tant que fauteur de troubles, il comprenait néanmoins pourquoi Jane évitait au maximum de présenter qui que ce soit à ses parents. Mais avait-elle seulement quelqu'un à présenter ? Elle n'avait, après tout, manifesté aucune envie de voir quelqu'un d'autre que les gens qui les hébergeaient. Avait-elle des amis ? Un amant... ?

L'espion renifla à cette idée, fixant les ténèbres. Il était peu probable, connaissant Jane comme il apprenait à le faire, qu'un homme trouve grâce à ses yeux, ou puisse la supporter. Cette fillette avait un caractère épouvantable, ne cessait de répondre à tout bout de champ, refusait de capituler, même lorsqu'elle avait tort, et parlait sans arrêt. Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle était bavarde ! Elle était intelligente et sympathique – quand elle se taisait – avait un certain sens de l'humour mais... Non, Snape ne parvenait décidément pas à s'imaginer le type d'homme qu'il faudrait à Jane Smith.

« Mr Darcy... » Marmonna-t-il, agacé, sans se rendre compte qu'il le faisait à voix haute.

Il avait lu Jane Austen, et de nombreux autres auteurs moldus, dans sa jeunesse. A dire vrai, Lily en était folle. Et il n'avait trouvé d'autre choix, pour partager cela avec son amie, que de se plonger dans la lecture de ces livres. A la pensée de Lily, l'homme en noir fronça les sourcils. Elle lui manquait beaucoup, même s'il devait admettre qu'entre la guerre et... tout le reste, il ne pensait plus aussi souvent à elle.

Lily était tout le contraire de Jane : Belle, douce, compréhensive, patiente, passionnée, mais timorée, sorcière, des yeux d'un vert émeraude magnifique... Alors que... La Moldue n'était pas laide, au contraire, elle était plutôt jolie pour une femme à la tignasse abondante et au teint rendu blafard par l'utilisation de l'ordinateur. Et elle était loin d'être stupide. Mais, Jane n'était pas une intellectuelle posée, elle était de ceux qui utilisaient leur intelligence pour survivre et ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle était mordante, beaucoup trop indisciplinée. Et elle ne cessait de lui pourrir la vie ! Elle l'agaçait à ne jamais rendre les armes lors de leurs joutes verbales. Même si, et Severus se refusait catégoriquement à l'admettre, l'homme adorait cela.

Il se retourna dans le lit, frustré d'être encore en train de penser à des choses aussi futiles. Dans le noir, il ne distinguait pratiquement rien, les volets intérieurs de la chambre étaient fermés, et ne laissaient qu'une ridicule lueur filtrer. Mais cela lui suffit pour découper à la louche la silhouette de la scribouillarde qui dormait. L'énorme _silhouette_, comme il se le répéta mentalement amusé. Jane n'avait réellement pas apprécié. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas plus épaisse qu'une femme normalement constituée. Mais cela l'avait piquée au vif, comme n'importe quelle autre demoiselle dans sa situation.

L'espion se détendit peu à peu, toujours en scrutant l'ombre de sa compagne temporaire de sommeil. Il s'autorisa même à penser un instant qu'il n'était pas si mal installé, et qu'il aurait peut-être une nuit reposante, lorsqu'un grondement le fit grimacer.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, Smith ! En plus vous ronflez ?! »


	22. Bal masqué

**Chapitre 22 : Bal masqué**

Le bal du Nouvel An donné au manoir Malefoy était une institution depuis des dizaines d'années. Tout le gratin de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne s'y retrouvait, et on n'y mêlait que les riches, les puissants, et évidemment : les Sangs-Purs. Dans l'immense demeure ancestrale de la famille, se pressaient une multitude d'elfes de maison spécialement loués pour l'occasion. Du rez-de-chaussée, aux combles, tout était inspecté, nettoyé, décoré avec minutie et élégance. L'on cachait pour l'occasion tous les bibelots et autres grimoires un peu trop sulfureux, et l'on mettait en avant tout ce qui pouvait rappeler la puissance de la Noble et très Ancienne Famille Malefoy.

Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, était une femme d'une remarquable beauté glaciale, à l'allure toujours sophistiquée et au port rigide. Son doux visage d'un blanc poudré était encadré par une épaisse chevelure blonde, et était éclairé par une paire d'yeux d'un bleu étincelant. Tout en elle respirait le raffinement et la bonne éducation. Jusqu'à ses expressions sociales, allant de la politesse généreusement accordée, au mépris le plus évident pour les gens de castes inférieures. Si son époux, Lucius, régnait en maître incontesté sur leur compte en banque, et autres affaires plus ou moins recommandables, au manoir, seule Narcissa décidait. En épouse dévouée et rompue à cet important exercice, la blonde organisait cet événement des mois à l'avance, pour que tout soit fin prêt le jour J, afin de démontrer que la réception précédente n'était qu'un petit amusement de bourgeois. Elle dépensait sans compter, n'achetant que du neuf pour l'occasion, et du dernier cri, naturellement. Des verres en cristal ciselé par les meilleurs artisans gobelins, aux compositions florales incroyables et souvent dangereuses, en passant par les ronds de serviette en or blanc rien n'était laissé au hasard. Pour la bonne forme, les vastes jardins à l'Anglaise qui encerclaient le domaine, étaient tous passés en revue par des elfes spécialisés dans la Botanique. Pas une fleur, pas une feuille ne pouvait dépasser et venir gâcher ce tableau idyllique.

Enfin, lorsque la question de la décoration intérieure et extérieure du manoir était réglée, lorsque la liste pharamineuse de plats délicieux était validée, Narcissa s'en prenait alors à son époux et à son fils. Plus particulièrement à la tenue qu'ils se devraient de porter. Une fois encore, la Sorcière choisissait leurs vêtements en fonction de la décoration prévue et de la couleur dominante, et faisait toujours très attention à ce qu'ils soient tous les trois parfaitement assortis. Une fois l'épopée des mesures, des choix de matières et de couleurs, et des essayages terminée, l'infatigable femme de Mangemort passait alors en revue les bijoux qu'ils arboreraient. Une nouvelle vague d'artisans et de factures se fracassait alors aux portes du domaine. Charriant bagues, bracelets, boucles d'oreilles, chevalières, et boutons de manchette, comme s'il s'agissait d'écume. Lucius et Draco Malefoy, bien que coquets de nature, finissaient systématiquement par accueillir la fin de ce remue-ménage avec un immense soulagement. L'époux, avec une légère amertume devant la quantité de Gallions d'or dépensée.

Mais le Pouvoir n'avait aucun prix. Si l'on pouvait acheter des voix en Politique, si l'on pouvait soudoyer des Aurors, si l'on pouvait s'offrir les meilleurs éducateurs pour sa progéniture, le Pouvoir, lui, ne s'achetait pas. Il se gagnait durement, en intriguant, en bâtissant un empire, et en écrasant le monde de tout le poids de cette opulence. Et la famille Malefoy savait parfaitement jouer à ce noble jeu.

Une fois le décor mis en place, le metteur en scène et les principaux comédiens n'attendaient plus qu'un dernier élément : le public. A la fois spectateurs, critiques, et participants, les invités de cette importante soirée étaient triés et conviés sur le volet. Lucius Malefoy intervenait alors, suggérant des noms lui étant utiles pour son dessein politique, et Narcissa acquiesçait, remplissant le reste de la liste des convives par les habituels nantis de la société. On envoyait alors une foule d'invitations sur vélin, et elles étaient reçues avec impatience et orgueil. Toute personne vue au manoir Malefoy à l'occasion de cette soirée annuelle était certaine de sa renommée et de son respect gagné pour l'année à venir. Être invité à cet événement signifiait faire partie de « la Haute », signifiait donc être influent dans le jeu.

Mais il y avait des règles à respecter auxquelles même Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait déroger : les nantis n'étaient pas nécessairement ceux qui étaient en accord avec ses principes de pureté du sang. Ainsi, les années précédentes, le manoir avait dû endurer la présence d'Albus Dumbledore, Président Sorcier du Magenmagot, ou encore celle de Griselda Marchebank, ou Amélia Bones. Naturellement, la Presse – au travers des présences de Barnabas Cuffe, l'Editeur de la _Gazette du Sorcier,_ et de Rita Skeeter – faisait partie des invités obligatoires. Fort heureusement pour les Malefoy, cette année-là voyait l'éviction de Dumbledore, la démission de Marchebank à son poste, ainsi que la quasi-disparition de Skeeter au profit d'un journaliste véreux. Le patriarche de la maison avait donc un splendide boulevard politique devant lui.

De son côté, Draco avait passé son enfance à se goinfrer de petits fours à cette occasion, à se pavaner dans le manoir du haut de son petit mètre, enveloppé de riches atours, sans même comprendre que l'on venait moins le saluer, lui, que son père. Pendant quinze ans, le blond avait compté orgueilleusement les présents apportés par les invités et joué de son nom pour grappiller quelques Gallions auprès des vieilles dames. Cette année, en revanche, l'héritier était suffisamment grand pour saisir le véritable but de cette extravagante soirée : s'introduire lui-même auprès de ceux qui seraient plus tard des partenaires politiques et financiers. Draco Malefoy était bientôt fait homme, et il ne paradait plus auprès de ses aînés comme un vulgaire bambin capricieux, mais bien comme un argument de plus faisant valoir la suprématie de sa famille. Il était beau, il était intelligent, il avait d'excellentes notes à Poudlard : il était la relève parfaite de son père, démontrant combien Lucius était digne dans la direction de sa lignée.

Terminant de boutonner son manteau écarlate, Draco s'observa un instant dans le miroir, satisfait de l'image qu'il y voyait. Cette année, la couleur prédominante de la soirée était le rouge. Sa mère n'avait pas choisi cette teinte au hasard. Bien que terriblement Gryffondor, depuis des siècles le rouge symbolisait la noblesse, la force, la guerre et la victoire. En habillant tout le manoir de cette manière, les Malefoys rappelaient à tous combien ils avaient pris de l'importance, et combien ils ne cesseraient d'en prendre à l'avenir. Habitué aux tons plus discrets, Draco apprécia néanmoins l'allure princière que cela lui donnait. Il portait un pantalon à pinces carmin, sur des bottes noires parfaitement cirées, un manteau cintré aux boutons d'argent qui tombait sur ses cuisses, et tenait dans sa main droite une canne simple en bois d'ébène et à pommeau noir. Naturellement cet accessoire était nettement moins riche que celui de son père. De la poche, située sur sa poitrine, pendait une chaînette en or blanc directement pincée dans la doublure de son manteau, supposant une montre à gousset d'excellente facture. Enfin, à son auriculaire gauche, il arborait la chevalière de sa famille, symbolisant son statut d'héritier. La poitrine gonflée d'orgueil devant sa propre beauté, le jeune homme regretta un instant que sa Némésis ne puisse le voir. Car si Potter n'était plus l'enfant chéri de la société sorcière, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir une profonde jalousie et une comparaison systématique avec le balafré. Ici, pas de Survivant, pas d'Attrapeur surdoué, pas de chouchou de Dumbledore, le binoclard n'aurait pu que s'incliner devant la magnificence de l'héritier. Hélas, il devrait se contenter des regards envieux des autres convives pour seule revanche.

On frappa à sa porte avec douceur, ce qui eut pour effet de le tirer brusquement de sa rêverie :

« Draco chéri, êtes-vous fin prêt à accueillir nos invités ?

— Oui, Mère, je descends immédiatement vous rejoindre. »

Cela sembla satisfaire la matriarche car il entendit le claquement de ses talons s'éloigner dans le couloir. Après un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, le garçon prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner contenance, et fit valser sa canne pour amorcer sa marche. Il rejoignit ses parents dans le grand hall du manoir éclairé par une profusion de chandeliers, lustres, et autres bougeoirs flamboyant. Aucun elfe de maison ne se montrait. Tous s'activaient avec discrétion sur les derniers ajustements et prenaient bien garde de ne pas trahir leur présence. Lucius Malefoy et son épouse se tenaient droits, à la descente du grand escalier, faisant face à la porte d'entrée. Tous deux vêtus de rouge parfaitement assorti. Si Narcissa portait une robe aux multiples plis et jupons, le père, lui, se drapait dans une redingote semblable à celle de son fils, une cape en satin pendant sur ses épaules. Lorsque le jeune homme descendit, ses parents lui accordèrent un bref regard, son père inclinant la tête en signe acquiescement, et sa mère esquissant un sourire satisfait.

Dix-huit heures tapantes. Le premier invité allait passer le porche. Le protocole voulait que l'ordre d'arrivée se fasse en fonction de l'importance de la personne, et ce, par ordre décroissant. Ainsi, les Malefoy attendaient le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, et son épouse. Suivraient alors les membres du Magenmagot, sans la présence d'un Président-Sorcier en attente de nomination. Puis certains membres éminents du gouvernement, la Presse, quelques héritiers de grandes familles nobles en vue, et enfin, célébrités sportives ou artistiques, et artisans reconnus, dont Ollivander.

Le tintement de la cloche dans le hall fit directement écho à celle reliée au portail du domaine. Instinctivement, les trois sorciers se redressèrent davantage, et Lucius fit claquer sa canne sur le sol marbré. La porte coulissa pour révéler le Ministre de la Magie avec son éternel chapeau-melon, et son épouse, engoncée dans une robe bien trop chargée de nœuds et de fanfreluches pour être de bon goût. Narcissa fronça légèrement les narines lorsque des effluves de parfum sucré lui parvinrent, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de la révérence d'usage. Lucius inclina la tête profondément, en accord parfait avec son fils et sa femme, puis salua ses premiers arrivants :

« Madame, Monsieur le Ministre, permettez-moi de vous remercier de votre venue. Vous vous souvenez certainement de mon fils, Draco Malefoy, ainsi que de mon épouse, Narcissa Malefoy ?

— Bien, entendu. Madame et Messieurs Malefoy, nous vous remercions pour votre invitation. Lui répondit le petit homme rondouillard en souriant de plaisir.

— Madame Malefoy, votre toilette est des plus ravissantes. Commenta Annabelle Fudge.

— Vous me flattez, Madame, je ne peux que boire ce délicieux compliment au vue de la vôtre. »

Chaque année, la conversation débutait ainsi, ce qui avait tendance à agacer quelque peu Draco. Chacun se saluait, son père le présentait puis présentait sa mère, l'héritier, toujours avant l'épouse, et l'on avait droit à ces échanges de platitudes sur le chapeau d'unetelle, ou la cape de Monsieur. Cela commençait avec Fudge, et se terminait généralement avec les derniers membres de familles nobles. Il était rare, sauf cas exceptionnel, que les Malefoy accueillent en personne des chanteurs, musiciens, ou autres spécialistes de tel ou tel domaine. La seule invitation à cette réception devait suffire à leur assurer un certain gage de respect. Mais le pied de grue n'était réservé qu'au gratin du gratin, pas question de s'abaisser devant les nouveaux riches, tout de même !

Au bout d'une demi-heure à rester debout, attendant, saluant, complimentant les membres de ce cercle privé, les sorciers passaient enfin dans la première salle de réception. Celle-ci était pour l'occasion entièrement réaménagée pour offrir une belle place aux petits groupes qui ne manqueraient pas de se former. Pas de buffet, l'on se faisait servir par des plateaux d'argent flottants, garnis de petits fours, ou de coupes d'excellents champagnes. Toujours dans l'ombre, les elfes de maison veillaient à ce que les convives ne manquent de rien. Et l'on n'avait pas le temps de voir les derniers invités arriver que les premiers étaient avaient déjà les joues rosies par l'alcool coulant à profusion. C'était généralement à ce moment-là que Lucius entamait sa danse. Il profitait des premiers effets du champagne pour aborder divers sujets d'actualité, tout en se positionnant subtilement au centre de ce jeu, faisant habilement comprendre à tous qu'il était indispensable. Ce soir-là, Lucius Malefoy avait un sujet de discussion très particulier en tête : l'attaque d'Arthur Weasley au Département des Mystères. Son Maître ignorait les raisons qui avaient conduit à l'échec de cette tentative, et en Mangemort dévoué, Lucius comptait bien lui apporter des éléments de réponse pour se faire pardonner. Profitant que son épouse retenait l'attention de Mrs Fudge, le blond proposa une nouvelle coupe de champagne à son invité d'honneur, et ouvrit les hostilités par un compliment :

« Monsieur le Ministre, je tenais vivement à vous remercier pour votre action quant à l'éducation dispensée à Poudlard. Depuis la nomination de Dolorès Ombrage au poste de Grande Inquisitrice, mon fils me rapporte une qualité d'enseignement nettement supérieure !

— Oui, oui, Dolorès est indéniablement un atout pour cette école. Elle a profondément réformé les règles qui régissent le château, et elle a su remettre au centre des préoccupations la dignité du nom de Poudlard.

— Bien sûr. J'ai d'ailleurs cru comprendre que le laisser-aller vestimentaire et comportemental n'était plus toléré. Draco m'a confié que les jeunes filles ont cessé de se déshonorer en batifolant dans les couloirs.

— Nous ne pouvons laisser notre jeunesse continuer ainsi d'aller à vau-l'eau ! De nombreux parents se plaignaient de plus en plus du laxisme de Dumbledore concernant le comportement de ses élèves. Pas plus tard que hier, Mr Travers me faisait part de son agacement quant à l'attitude d'une demoiselle à l'égard de son fils.

— Le jeune Marcus ? Il est en septième année à Poudlard, à Serdaigle, si je ne m'abuse.

— Tout à fait. Étant le rejeton d'une famille tout à fait respectable, et beau garçon de surcroît, il est la cible d'un harcèlement indécent de la part d'une certaine Rose Zeller, de six ans sa cadette !

— Indécent, vous dites ?

— L'enfant, bien que profondément brave, n'hésiterait pas à le suivre partout, en lui proposant régulièrement de partager quelques chocogrenouilles et autres sucreries.

— Pathétique. Cette pauvrette s'imagine donc-t-elle séduire un jeune sorcier majeur en échangeant des cartes magiques ?

— De toute évidence, Lucius. Mais Mr Travers ne s'est pas arrêté là dans ses explications. Lors de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, la fillette aurait tenté de contourner le règlement – qui vous le savez interdit aux premières années de s'y rendre – tout ceci dans le but de rejoindre ce pauvre Marcus, et de lui faire boire de nombreuses pintes de Bierraubeurre.

— Tout bonnement scandaleux, Monsieur le Ministre ! Dumbledore ne prend-il donc pas garde à faire respecter la loi dans cette école ?!

— Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'a aucunement à cœur l'intérêt de ses élèves, il n'espère que tirer profit de sa situation à des fins politiques !

— C'est en effet connu, Monsieur le Ministre. Certaines personnes oublient que leur devoir va avant tout à leur patrie !

— Exactement ! Tonna Fudge d'une voix bourrue, tout en attrapant une nouvelle coupe au passage.

— J'imagine, sans mal, que Miss Ombrage a su recadrer cette impertinente !

— Et comment ! Les parents ont été prévenus, et l'enfant a été contrainte de rédiger et d'envoyer des excuses en bonne et due forme aux Travers. Mais je peux vous dire que l'affront n'est toujours pas lavé à leurs yeux... Moi-même aies-je dû assurer toute ma détermination à en finir avec ces divergences !

— Personne ne peut douter de votre engagement, Monsieur le Ministre, d'autant plus que vous avez su montrer au grand jour la tentative de corruption de notre jeunesse ourdie par Dumbledore. Le renvoi de cette Jane Smith était un symbole fort ! Se délecta Lucius.

— Bien plus qu'un symbole fort, Monsieur Malefoy, cela était une nécessité ! » Clama une voix nasillarde dans le dos du Ministre.

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent pour faire face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux bruns attachés en catogan, un bouc taillé en pointe avec de longues pattes, et de petites lunettes pince-nez qui laissaient apparaître une paire d'yeux luisants d'avidité. Il portait une redingote couleur terre, et tenait dans sa main droite un carnet de cuir, et dans la gauche une plume noire. De toute évidence, il avait entendu l'entièreté de la conversation, voire, avait pris quelques notes. Il salua les deux hommes en inclinant profondément la tête, non sans se départir de son sourire de fouineur.

« Ah ! Connor, je suis ravi de vous savoir ici ! S'exclama Fudge en levant son verre. Lucius, je suppose que si vous l'invitez, c'est que vous le connaissez.

— Pas personnellement, Monsieur le Ministre, en réalité, je tenais à rencontrer celui qui ose dire la vérité. Répondit le blond en fixant le journaliste. J'ai eu vent de votre formidable ascension au sein de la _Gazette_ Mr Oaken, permettez-moi de vous féliciter pour votre poste de Rédacteur.

— Mr Malefoy, c'est un honneur que d'être en si éminente compagnie. Vous me flattez.

— Allons, allons, Connor ! Tonna Cornélius en renversant une partie de son champagne. Ne faites donc pas le modeste. Tout le monde sait combien vos articles transpirent l'intégrité et le mérite. Votre arrivée à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ a été une véritable bouffée d'air. Bien que Miss Skeeter était appréciée du beau sexe, vous apportez une vue beaucoup plus... Eh bien précise et professionnelle, si vous me le permettez.

— Je vous en prie, Monsieur le Ministre. S'inclina Oaken aux anges. Cela n'est pas méprisant que de dire que Rita flattait moins la déontologie que le sensationnalisme de ménagère ! Mais ne lui jetons pas la pierre. Il est tout à fait normal, pour une femme, de s'intéresser aux dessous croustillants des soirées. Ou encore de dénoncer l'utilisation de matières d'origine moldue dans la mode.

— Normal et compréhensible, mais ô combien frivole. Ponctua Lucius en caressant le pommeau de sa canne.

— Les femmes sont frivoles, Mr Malefoy, nous ne pouvons leur en vouloir. Elles sont d'agréable compagnie, et savent toujours agrémenter notre quotidien d'une dose d'élégance, mais en dehors de leur devoir, elles restent malheureusement quelque peu limitées dès lors que l'on parle de sujets importants. Continua le journaliste.

— Je n'ose imaginer ce que la _Gazette_ aurait publié ces derniers mois si cela n'avait été vous au bout de la plume ! Pouffa Fudge.

— Allez savoir, peut-être que l'article sur l'Australienne aurait comporté deux pages supplémentaires pour expliquer combien cette sotte manquait de goût en matière de coiffure ou de chaussures ? » Proposa le rédacteur en souriant méchamment.

Cela eut pour effet de faire s'esclaffer les trois hommes, en pleine connivence masculine. Il semblait à ce moment précis ne plus y avoir de hiérarchie sociale, seulement trois mâles gonflés de leur virilité si écrasante à l'égard du sexe faible. Ils furent néanmoins interrompus par l'arrivée de Narcissa Malefoy et d'Annabelle Fudge :

« Mon ami, nous allons passer à table. » Dit-elle à l'attention du blond.

Elle s'en fut après que son mari eut hoché la tête, tenant par le bras son invitée, et pressant les autres convives de passer dans la salle à manger. Les trois hommes, restés en arrière, échangèrent un nouveau regard complice :

« Nous avons oublié de saluer leur qualité de Maîtresse de maison. Lucius, votre femme est une perle ! Le complimenta Fudge.

— Elle sait tenir son rang, Monsieur le Ministre, rien de plus qu'elle ne doive savoir-faire...

— Il est vrai. Où avez-vous placé notre jeune journaliste en herbe ?

— A côté de vous, Monsieur le Ministre. Je me doutais que vous apprécieriez sa compagnie.

— A la bonne heure ! Connor, ouvrez donc la marche, j'ai grand-hâte de poursuivre cette conversation ! »

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, immense pièce traversée par une table aux proportions impressionnantes. Le couvert était naturellement déjà dressé, et Narcissa se tenait debout à l'extrémité droite, attendant son mari. L'épouse du Ministre patientait à la droite de son hôtesse, tout en bavardant gaiement. Lucius s'avança directement à l'extrémité gauche, sur sa droite son invité d'honneur, Fudge, et sur sa gauche, son fils. Hommes et femmes ne se mélangeaient pas, ne se côtoyant qu'au centre de la table, endroit où les invités de moindre rang s'asseyaient.

Le blond salua son assemblée, et prit enfin place sur son siège, tout le monde l'imitant. Le rédacteur de la _Gazette_ s'installa à la droite du Ministre de la Magie, signant ainsi un manquement surprenant au protocole. En effet, bien au-dessus de lui en terme de position sociale, se trouvaient les membres du Magenmagot, les héritiers de familles nobles, l'éditeur de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, voire Ollivander qui brillait par son absence. Mais Lucius Malefoy aimait faire des entorses à l'étiquette lorsque cela lui était profitable. Il était manifeste que le journaliste plaisait grandement au Ministre, et en lui faisant un tel honneur, Lucius exprimait pleinement son soutien à la campagne de propagande du Gouvernement.

Tandis que les entrées apparaissaient de la même manière qu'à Poudlard, Lucius servit le Ministre d'un blanc moelleux qui s'accorderait parfaitement avec leur foie gras aux truffes. Les discussions reprirent de plus belle entre les invités, le tout avec en fond sonore une harpe enchantée.

Draco, qui n'avait jusqu'ici pipé mot, n'osant intervenir dans les manœuvres de son père, profitant de ce début de repas pour se mettre quelque peu en avant :

« Votre dernier papier sur _feu_ _Professeur_ Smith était remarquablement écrit. Complimenta-t-il le journaliste.

— Je n'ai aucun mérite, jeune homme. J'ai simplement relaté les faits, tels qu'ils ont été portés à ma connaissance. A ce propos, merci d'avoir été si coopératif. Vos informations, directement à la source, ont été déterminantes !

— Il est vrai que le jeune Draco a toujours été une main secourable lorsqu'il est question de dire la vérité. Salua Fudge. Lors de sa troisième année déjà, il s'était exprimé avec courage au sujet de la blessure qu'il avait reçue en cours.

— Mon fils a toujours eu à cœur l'intérêt général. Acquiesça Malefoy Senior. Son éducation a comporté de nombreuses leçons de patriotisme et d'amour du plus grand bien.

— J'ai lu que Smith ne vous a jamais accordé d'interview, Reprit Draco, agacé d'être écarté par son père, comment avez-vu su pour son cursus, alors ?

— J'ai simplement enquêté, jeune Malefoy. J'ai envoyé de nombreux hiboux à diverses contacts, recherché le nom de Smith dans les registres, jusqu'à me rendre compte que la branche dont elle descend est en réalité Moldue. Rien à voir, naturellement, avec la très regrettée Hepzibah Smith, la dernière descendante de Poufsouffle ! En réalité, Jane Lise Smith n'a de lien avec le monde sorcier que depuis qu'elle a obtenu sa première baguette ! Sa mère, d'origine anglaise, connaissait une proche de l'ancien Professeur d'Étude des Moldus. Cette parvenue ne doit son poste qu'aux relations éloignées de sa famille.

— Ne disiez-vous pas justement qu'elle avait enseigné cette matière à Bega ? S'étonna Fudge, quelque peu gêné par le parti pris du rédacteur.

— Oh, si, évidemment. Mais Bega n'a pas la réputation de Poudlard en matière de standing. Là-bas, ils étudient l'art moldu, entre autres, évidemment.

— Quelle décadence. Renifla Lucius.

— Rien d'étonnant en effet à ce qu'elle refuse de vous parler. Enchaînant Draco rapidement pour ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation. Vous a-t-elle au moins expliqué les raisons de son refus ?

— Absolument pas ! Pas l'ombre d'un hibou pour se justifier. Elle n'a tout bonnement pas daigné me répondre. A croire qu'elle pressentait justement que rien ne m'arrêterait pour dévoiler cette supercherie... Elle a dû prendre peur, j'imagine, et se jeter sous les jupes de Dumbledore, pour qu'il la protège. Car, vous m'arrêtez Draco si mes informations sont fausses, mais elle n'a pas quitté le château, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous êtes parfaitement bien informé. Smith a obtenu du Directeur l'autorisation de rester.

— Mais que fait-elle de ses journées, en ce cas ? S'inquiéta le Ministre de la Magie. Elle ne continue tout de même pas à enseigner ?!

— Je l'ignore, des bruits de couloirs disent qu'elle tient conférence de temps à autres, mais je n'ai encore jamais assisté à l'une d'elles. Je peux vérifier cela, et si besoin, endurer sa présence afin de tous nous éclairer, si vous le souhaitez.

— Faites, mon garçon, faites donc. Je compte sur votre discrétion et votre loyauté pour rendre compte à notre ami. Je ne tolère en aucune façon que l'on contourne une décision du Ministère ! »

Cette idée sembla faire grandement plaisir à l'héritier et au journaliste. Tous deux s'observaient alors avec insistance, scellant un contrat muet. L'un comptait sur cette histoire pour tisser des liens étroits avec le Ministère, et l'autre, par pure vilenie. Contrairement aux apparences et à ce qu'avait suggéré Sirius lorsque son nom avait été mis sur la table de l'Ordre, Connor Oaken n'était pas un Serpentard. En effet, conformément à ce qu'avait expliqué Snape, il sortait directement de la maison Gryffondor, après une scolarité correcte, et un passage express dans des rédactions obscures de journaux spécialisés. Lorsque Nymphadora Tonks entrait à Poudlard, Oaken venait tout juste de terminer ses études. C'était un homme de trente ans, qui en paraissait dix de plus, à l'allure voûtée, semblable à celle des charognards. On ne se souvenait que rarement de lui, ce qui lui avait permis une ascension rapide à la _Gazette_, tissant des liens nouveaux avec d'anciens camarades qui l'avaient oublié. Malgré un sens de la formule toujours poli, on décelait facilement chez cet être un amour pour le malheur des autres. Son placement à Gryffondor restait donc un mystère entier pour ceux qui étaient au courant.

« Ne parlons plus de cette intrigante et de sa tentative ratée. » Relança Lucius alors que les mignons de veau remplaçaient le foie gras. « Je suis davantage intéressé par l'hospitalisation de Weasley. J'ai cru comprendre que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé, puisqu'il s'est absenté un long moment de son bureau. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Du peu que j'en sais, Monsieur Malefoy, Commença Connor, il aurait été victime d'un malheureux accident de travail, lors d'une patrouille, un objet moldu aurait été ensorcelé par un sortilège noir, et...

— Oui, oui, je l'ai lu dans la Presse. Mais j'ai tout de même peine à croire qu'une simple horloge ait pu le rendre si longtemps inapte ! » Coupa Malefoy.

Si Lucius n'avait pas délibérément demandé la vraie version de l'histoire officielle, et s'il n'avait pas directement accusé la _Gazette_ de mensonge, aucun des quatre hommes ne s'y trompait. Draco observa avec attention le Ministre et le journaliste pour déterminer si la réponse viendrait, et si le rédacteur savait précisément de quoi il en retournait. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il ignorait totalement ce qui s'était passé, n'étant pas dans le secret des projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais instinctivement, le blond était persuadé que le sujet était de grande importance.

Après s'être fait servir du Bourgogne, Fudge s'essuya le coin des lèvres avec soin, cherchant manifestement ses mots :

« Votre respect envers Arthur Weasley est tout à votre honneur, Lucius. Il est vrai que sa tâche n'a rien de bien dangereux...

— D'autant plus qu'il est toujours interné à Sainte-Mangouste, au Service des blessures par créatures vivantes... Interrompit Lucius en scrutant attentivement le Ministre. J'ignorais que les horloges _mordaient_...

— Elles ne mordent pas... Ou du moins, rarement. Hésita le Ministre, une goutte de sueur perlant sur la lèvre supérieure. Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit absolument pas quitter cette salle, n'est-ce pas Connor ? En réalité, il s'agit d'un accident survenu... Eh bien... Au Département des Mystères. Non, ne posez aucune question, je suis tenu par le secret. Arthur Weasley y effectuait une tâche particulière lorsqu'il aurait été attaqué par un animal venimeux, semble-t-il.

— Venimeux... ? Et par quel miracle s'en est-il sorti ?

— Un de ses collègues de mission l'a découvert, presque mort. Un miracle, en effet Lucius, qu'il soit encore de ce monde. »

Malefoy comprit alors qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. De toute évidence, le Ministre lui-même ignorait comment Weasley avait pu en réchapper, et comment l'attaque avait été empêchée. Par chance, l'homme au chapeau-melon refusait tant le retour probable de Voldemort, qu'il n'imagina pas un seul instant que la présence d'un serpent dans la salle du futur, où se trouvaient les prophéties, était une preuve en soi. Peut-être ignorait-il jusqu'à l'existence de la prophétie reliant Potter et son Maître ?

De son côté, Draco Malefoy ne pipait mot. Il avait rapidement noté l'intérêt de son père quant à cette histoire. Sachant que le roux était un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il n'en fallu guère plus au garçon pour comprendre que l'animal venimeux en question était probablement Nagini, le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'il se tramait dans les profondeurs du Ministère, une guerre invisible. Mais dans quel but ? Il l'ignorait. Mais de toute évidence, l'action menée par le Maître de son père s'était soldée par un échec.

La conversation avait pris une tournure qui déplaisait manifestement à Fudge. En fin tacticien, Lucius la fit dévier sur un sujet plus léger, éloignant les pensées du politicien de tout ceci. Le repas se termina dans une ambiance nettement plus détendue, alors que les hommes se retiraient dans la bibliothèque pour fumer la pipe et boire du brandy, tandis que les femmes se retrouvaient dans le petit salon de Narcissa. Pour la première fois, Draco fut convié à ce moment, et eut même la permission de boire un petit verre de Whisky, symbole de son entrée dans le Monde.

La soirée était, comme de coutume, une réussite. Nul doute que l'on en parlerait dans la _Gazette_ le lendemain, peut-être même de la main d'Oaken. Les invités avaient, une fois encore, été ravis du faste et du goût de cette réception. Les mets s'étaient avérés être à la hauteur de leur rang, et les voisins de table de conversation charmante. Tout ce beau monde se félicitait d'appartenir au même cercle, s'enorgueillissant d'être les maîtres de cet univers. En revanche, aux yeux de Lucius Malefoy c'était un fiasco de plus que son Seigneur n'accepterait pas.

**Little Hangleton, Manoir Jedusor, 5 janvier,**

Depuis le naufrage de l'expédition au Département des Mystères, Lord Voldemort était dans un état d'énervement qui avait largement dépassé la simple fureur. Le moindre faux pas était sévèrement puni. Du trébuchement maladroit, en passant par l'erreur en mission, l'homme sévissait avec une extrême violence. Tous ses Mangemorts se plaignaient silencieusement de douleurs résiduelles dues aux nombreux _Doloris_ reçus. Et chacun se présentait devant le sorcier en ayant la peur au ventre d'être le premier mort depuis son retour.

Plus qu'un échec, le Fourchelangue avait essuyé une humiliation incroyable avec cette affaire. Après avoir hurlé dans tout le manoir qu'il était obligé de se charger lui-même de la tâche, s'il voulait espérer la voir remplie, il était revenu épuisé, profondément meurtri dans son orgueil. Plongé au cœur de l'esprit de son Horcruxe, Voldemort s'était éclipsé dès que les premières lueurs de baguette s'étaient approchées d'Arthur Weasley. Ce n'est qu'avec beaucoup de chance, et un talent remarquable pour la magie, qu'il avait réussi à ramener son serpent au domaine. Mais les faits ne jouaient pas en sa faveur : Lord Voldemort avait échoué. Cela signifiait donc aux yeux de ses fidèles que la mission était impossible.

Faisant les cent pas dans la salle où il recevait habituellement ses disciples, le sorcier pesta, dilatant au possible ce qui lui servait de narines. Il ignorait comment, mais il était certain que Dumbledore était responsable du sauvetage du bureaucrate. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus encore, c'était le silence de son espion à ce sujet. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que Snape se faisait attendre. Devant se contenter des maigres informations de Lucius Malefoy, le sorcier avait convoqué en urgence son Maître des Potions. Restait à savoir si celui-ci lui opposerait une nouvelle excuse quant à son absence.

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure lorsque le Directeur de Serpentard s'annonça enfin à son Maître. Voldemort le reçut avec une impatience particulièrement palpable :

« Severus, épargne-moi ton discours à propos de tes potions qui te retiennent et livre-moi enfin ce que je désire ! Tonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ?! »

L'homme en noir ferma instantanément son esprit, repoussant les informations à cacher derrière ses barrières d'Occlumancie, et ne présentant que les faits tronqués. Venant moins sur ordre de Voldemort qu'à la demande d'Albus, Snape savait que cette soirée allait être un coup délicat à jouer. Il mit un genou à terre, et répondit d'une voix d'où filtrait le fanatisme :

« Maître, j'ai été convoqué par Dumbledore le soir même de votre attaque, pour aider à calmer Potter...

— Qu'est-ce que ce misérable... ?! Continue. Se calma immédiatement le mage noir.

— Le garçon s'est présenté à son bureau en hurlant qu'Arthur Weasley était en danger de mort. Selon ses dires, il aurait _vu_ la scène en songes.

— Potter aurait-il le don de claire-voyance ? S'étonna Voldemort d'une voix blanche.

— Nullement, Mon Seigneur. Dumbledore pense que vous et lui partagez une certaine intimité. De la même manière qu'il vous a volé votre don de Fourchelangue, Potter serait capable, de façon totalement fortuite, d'entrer dans votre esprit. »

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, le sorcier en face de Severus ne perdit pas son calme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait en réalité être intrigué par la nouvelle. Il donnait l'impression d'être un étudiant face à un nouveau problème particulièrement captivant. Voldemort faisait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts allongés, scrutant le feu avec intensité. Il semblait tant être absorbé par ses réflexions que Snape se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas oublié sa présence. Mais le sorcier lui demanda :

« Qu'aurait-il vu, exactement ?

— Des bribes de scènes, par flashs. Il a reconnu distinctement Weasley et le serpent. En revanche, il ignore totalement à quel endroit cette attaque s'est déroulée.

— Qu'en pense le vieux fou, au juste ?

— Il croit que cette connexion est une aubaine, Mon Seigneur. Et pense que vous en ignorez l'existence. Snape s'autorisa un ricanement avant de conclure : Il pense que jamais vous ne l'apprendriez, Maître.

— Sa confiance en toi sera sa perte, Severus. Mais cette nouvelle nous est peut-être plus profitable à nous, qu'à lui. Dumbledore semble croire que Potter sera une taupe dans ma tanière, c'est bien cela... ?

— Il semble en caresser l'idée, oui.

— Et qu'en est-il du garçon ? Est-il au courant de cette capacité ?

— Non, Mon Maître, il est possible en revanche qu'il le soupçonne. L'idée lui plairait grandement, je suppose.

— L'idée de pouvoir prévoir mes attaques, hein ? Acquiesça Voldemort avec un sourire narquois. Oui, Potter aime son rôle de héros, à n'en pas douter...

— Mon Seigneur ? Questionna le Mangemort peu sûr du raisonnement du sorcier.

— Donc, Dumbledore ne ferait rien pour empêcher cette connexion, dis-tu ? Il me laisse tout le loisir d'explorer cette nouvelle arme... Marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son visiteur. Quel fou, c'est une erreur stratégique qui pourrait bien lui coûter cher. Quant à moi... Severus, quelles sont les chances pour que Potter tente de se prémunir du risque de ce lien ?

— Aucune, Maître. L'enfant est bien trop curieux et orgueilleux pour laisser passer une telle opportunité de se rendre important. Il adorerait être davantage le centre de l'attention en devenant la nouvelle vue de l'Ordre.

— Voilà qui devient particulièrement intéressant. »

Voldemort se leva, et s'approcha d'une des immenses fenêtres aux rideaux tirés. Il écarta un des pans de tissus, scrutant dans la pénombre ce qui jadis, avaient été de magnifiques jardins. Il s'écoula une vingtaine de minutes avant que le Fourchelangue ne rompe le silence par un éclat de rire triomphal. Il se tourna vivement vers son serviteur, ses yeux flamboyant dans leur orbite :

« Il ne sera pas dit que Lord Voldemort échoue à récupérer ce qui lui est dû. Le garçon me l'apportera de lui-même, Severus. Crois-moi, j'y veillerai attentivement. Maintenant, va, et prépare-toi aux jours prochains, mon fidèle Mangemort. Bientôt, nous nous réunirons tous pour mener de front cette guerre ! »


	23. Les noirs brisent les règles

**Chapitre 23 : Les noirs brisent les règles**

**Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, 5 janvier, quelques heures après,**

« Il ne soupçonne donc rien à propos de l'Occlumancie, Severus, vous en êtes certain ? »

Le susnommé leva un regard profondément las à son supérieur. Relativement éreinté par les efforts requis par son entrevue avec Voldemort, Snape n'était pas dans les meilleures dispositions pour essuyer les questions idiotes de son mentor. Décroisant les jambes pour s'affaler davantage sur son fauteuil moelleux, il lui lança une œillade condescendante :

« Certain, Monsieur le Directeur. Il croit même tourner tout ceci à son avantage.

— Il compte utiliser Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tout juste. Il semblerait qu'il ait décidé de manipuler l'esprit du garçon et de l'utiliser afin de récupérer la prophétie...

— Parfait. »

A ce stade de la conversation, bien que fatigué, l'homme en noir arqua un sourcil de surprise. Si le mage lui avait demandé de former Potter à l'art de la protection mentale, il devrait être au minima inquiet par cette nouvelle !

« Albus... Aucun de nous ne peut penser décemment que Potter arrivera à protéger son esprit. Du moins, suffisamment, pour empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'y accéder.

— Pour une fois mon garçon, je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas grand espoir non plus. Soupira le mage.

— Mais... Mais alors, dans ce cas : pourquoi me demander de lui enseigner l'Occlumancie ? Répliqua Snape interloqué.

— Harry doit avoir toutes les chances de son côté. Oui, Severus, je sais combien il peut être borné, et je connais la puissance de notre adversaire. J'ai également peur que leur lien...

— Vous voulez _tester_ une théorie en somme ?

— Et tenter le tout pour le tout.

— Pourquoi m'avoir dit de lui souffler cette nouvelle en ce cas ? Vous savez comme moi que cette information est trop dangereuse dans les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! S'exclama Snape. Qui sait ce qu'il murmurera à Potter pour le pousser à se rendre au Ministère ?!

— En effet, qui sait ? Voldemort cherchera par tous les moyens à obtenir cette prophétie. Il poussera Harry à la rechercher également. Seul lui ou Tom peuvent y avoir accès, et il le sait très bien. Et que croyez-vous qu'il fera, alors mon ami ? Lorsqu'Harry aura l'artefact dans les mains, pensez-vous donc que Voldemort se contentera de lire dans l'esprit du garçon ? »

Snape ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis se leva pour arpenter la pièce en réfléchissant longuement. Il jeta un ou deux regards scrutateurs en direction du vieil homme, sans parvenir à se décider s'il comprenait ou non ce qui se tramait. Devant l'air grave et résigné du Directeur, Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler :

« Vous _voulez_ que Potter aille au Ministère...Commença-t-il avec prudence. Vous voulez qu'il trouve... Non. Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vienne en personne ! Oh, Albus. Vous comptez utiliser l'enfant comme un appât ?

— Serait-ce un reproche Severus ? L'année dernière encore, n'était-ce pas vous qui me suggériez la même méthode face au mystère de la coupe de feu ?

— Mais c'est totalement différent ! Cette année nous _savons_ qu'Il est de retour ! Vous le conduisez à une mort certaine.

— Non, je ne compte pas laisser Harry affronter cela seul.

— Mais alors, pourquoi... ? »

Il se tut une nouvelle fois, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de compréhension. Le grand danger à côtoyer des gens tels que Dumbledore ou Voldemort, résidait surtout dans les vérités que l'on apprenait. L'un n'était pas nécessairement moins cynique que l'autre, et Snape était régulièrement obligé de s'en rappeler.

« Vous amenez le Seigneur des Ténèbres à se montrer au Ministère de la Magie... Souffla-t-il dans un mélange de consternation et d'admiration profonde.

— J'amène le Ministère à ne plus ignorer son retour. Là est toute la nuance, Severus. Acquiesça le vieil homme en souriant sans joie.

— C'est... » Mais Snape n'arriva pas à trouver le mot.

Habile ? Serpentard ? Calculateur ? Pragmatique ? Digne d'un réel chef de guerre ? Cruel ? Oui, une partie de Severus trouvait effectivement cruel de laisser un enfant se faire torturer à des fins stratégiques. Mais dans la position de Dumbledore, il aurait probablement opté pour la même solution. Il était vital que la résistance s'organise. Le retour de Voldemort était délibérément ignoré depuis trop longtemps, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres tirait grand avantage de cette complication. A lui seul, traqué et conspué par le Ministère en personne, l'Ordre du Phoenix ne pesait guère dans la balance. Et tant que la populace se refusait à s'imaginer en guerre, les familles continueraient leur train-train, au risque de provoquer l'ascension silencieuse de l'homme serpent.

Severus reprit sa place face au Directeur, soupirant d'épuisement. Quels que soient les dangers auxquels sa position d'espion l'exposait, il restait soulagé de ne pas avoir à prendre de telles décisions.

« Incontournable. » Termina Dumbledore en le considérant gravement.

Snape acquiesça silencieusement avant de jeter un regard à la fenêtre qui donnait sur les jardins de Poudlard, plongés dans les ténèbres.

« Il y a plus grave, Reprit l'homme en noir. J'ignore quand, mais _Il_ compte réunir les cercles.

— Je le craignais. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Azkaban plus tôt. Cornélius a refusé de m'entendre sur le risque que représentent les détraqueurs. Quand Tom décidera de libérer ses sbires, il n'y aura aucune résistance.

— Aucune. Confirma Snape. Et les Mangemorts ne seront pas les seuls à grossir ses rangs.

— Nous devons nous préparer, Severus. Dès la rentrée, je souhaite que vous commenciez vos leçons avec Harry.

— Et je suppose qu'il n'en sait rien... ?

— Non, je vous laisse le soin de régler ça.

— Merveilleux, je brûlais d'envie d'aller rendre visite à Black et à Potter. Maugréa Snape.

— Allons, allons, Severus ! Ce n'est l'affaire que d'une petite heure. Si vous ne traînez pas comme la dernière fois, cela sera vite réglé... Répondit le Directeur d'un air entendu.

— De quoi parlez-vous, Albus ? Je ne traîne _jamais_ à Square Grimmaurd, j'ai en horreur cet endroit !

— Oui, oui, j'ai bien compris que vous préfériez la banlieue de Londres.

— Je n'habite pas... Commença Snape, avant de comprendre. Monsieur le Directeur, entendons-nous bien, _je n'ai pas traîné_ chez les parents de Jane.

— Vous y êtes resté deux jours, mon ami. Releva le vieillard en le fixant avec malice.

— Parce que vous m'aviez obligé à y aller. Contra-t-il.

— Je vous avais demandé d'escorter Jane chez eux. C'était l'affaire d'une petite heure, et de deux transplanages dans la journée. Je dois admettre que j'ai été surpris de ne pas vous trouver au repas du soir à Poudlard.

— J'ai été... retenu. Renifla Snape soudainement mal à l'aise.

— Je ne vous juge pas, mon garçon ! Je suis heureux que vous ayez passé un Noël _en famille_. Pouffa Dumbledore.

— Albus, je n'ai jamais... !

— Oui, oui. Deux jours et une nuit. Je suppose qu'ils vous ont grandement apprécié pour vous laisser dormir avec leur fille. Souffla le vieillard avec un air de conspirateur.

— Qui vous a dit que nous... ? »

Snape se tut immédiatement, une grimace d'horreur figée sur un visage qu'il ne parvenait pas à garder impassible. Dans les yeux du Directeur une lueur profondément amusée dansait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Le vieux mage fixait son cadet avec l'air d'un farfadet ayant fait une mauvaise blague. Satisfait, il s'autorisa même un bonbon au citron qu'il chipa dans la coupelle posée sur son bureau. L'espion, lui, grogna, rougissant légèrement.

« Il ne s'est rien passé.

— Je n'ai rien dit de tel, Severus.

— Nous avons dormi ensemble, oui, mais nous y étions obligés.

— Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre lit ?

— Non, parce que ses parents croyaient que... Merlin, Albus, mêlez-vous de vos chaudrons ! Gronda l'homme en noir brusquement.

— Ah. Vous serez donc à nouveau absent l'année prochaine, Severus ?

— En avons-nous fini, Monsieur le Directeur ? Demanda Snape d'une voix polaire.

— Oui, oui, vous pouvez disposer. »

Et l'homme en noir se leva d'un pas raide pour s'échapper du regard inquisiteur de son mentor. Lorsqu'il claqua la porte – non sans panache – le vieil homme éclata de rire dans son bureau.

* * *

**Samedi 11 janvier, Square Grimmaurd, 16h20,**

Dans la chambre qu'Harry, Ron et les jumeaux partageaient, le désordre régnait. Vêtements sales se mélangeaient aux vêtements propres, divers livres de cours s'éparpillaient sur le sol, ouverts, ou jetés à la va-vite. Quelques papiers de bonbons crissaient sous les pieds, et, pour les narines affûtées des adultes, une odeur de renfermé, de sueur de jeune garçon flottait désagréablement dans l'air.

Mais Harry s'en moquait éperdument, ne trouvant pas la force de ranger ce joyeux bordel. Quand bien même il devait préparer sa valise pour son retour prochain à Poudlard, cela faisait une belle demi-heure qu'il tentait de se trouver toutes les excuses du monde pour ne pas se mettre à la tâche. Il n'avait pas envie de repartir. Après ce qu'il était arrivé à Monsieur Weasley, Harry avait été soulagé de s'éloigner de Poudlard, des journaux, et de Voldemort. Il avait passé ses vacances à se reposer, à discuter avec Sirius qui ne le lâchait plus, et à organiser les prochaines réunions de l'AO. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le jeune homme avait eu l'impression d'être un adolescent normal, dont la seule préoccupation à ce moment précis, était de trouver une nouvelle excuse pour ne pas ranger sa chambre.

Tandis qu'il établissait mentalement un plan de bataille pour le rangement, l'on frappa à la porte. Harry s'arrêta brusquement dans sa stratégie, une chaussette rouge et or puante dans la main, pour tendre l'oreille. Personne ne prenait la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. On toqua une deuxième fois, et Harry alla enfin ouvrir sur un Severus Snape passablement renfrogné.

« Oh, c'est vous. Commenta le jeune homme en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

— Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Ravi de vous décevoir. Répliqua le Maître des Potions avant de froncer les narines de dégoût en entrant dans la pièce.

— Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda Harry, tout en faisant à présent tournoyer sa chaussette sale sur son index.

— Toujours aussi poli... Le Directeur m'envoie vous informer que vos entrevues avec Miss Smith sont terminées, et que...

— Mais pourquoi ?! Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! S'emporta rapidement le garçon.

— Laissez-moi terminer, Potter ! Gronda Snape. Vous ne pouvez continuer de la voir car ces heures seront mises à profit pour apprendre l'Occlumancie.

— L'_O-quoi_ ?

— L'Occlumancie, Potter. L'Oc-clu-men-cie. L'art de protéger ses pensées de toute intrusion mentale due à la Legilimancie. Le Directeur semble penser que vous partagez un lien particulier avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que ce lien serait à l'origine de vos visions.

— Pourquoi vouloir m'en protéger ? Demanda le Gryffondor surprit. N'est-ce pas utile, justement ?

— Toujours aussi arrogant, Potter. C'est surtout dangereux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ignore plus ce lien. Plus depuis que vous êtes intervenu l'autre nuit. Il cherchera à l'utiliser, et à le retourner contre vous.

— On se demande comment il peut être au courant, hein...

— Non, personne ne se le demande Potter. Parce que ce « on » sait très bien que c'est moi qui le lui ai dit. Et je n'ai pas à me justifier. Ajouta Snape alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est passé maître dans l'art de la Legilimancie. Il sait manipuler et détruire l'esprit. Et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que vous êtes une cible bien trop facile. A compter de la rentrée, vos heures de colle se feront avec moi, et uniquement avec moi. »

Snape s'attendait, presque avec délectation, à faire face à un enfant à la mine déconfite. Mais le jeune homme le surprit en affichant un visage concentré et inquiet. Dire qu'il fut déstabilisé par sa question était un sacré euphémisme :

« Ai-je une chance d'y arriver ? » Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

L'espion fut un instant tenté de lui répondre que non. Il considéra le rouge et or d'un œil critique, avant de plisser des yeux :

« Si vous êtes enfin disposé à travailler dur, il est possible que vous ne soyez pas irrémédiablement perdu. Concéda-t-il. Mais ne vous y trompez pas. L'Occlumancie est une branche de la magie extrêmement complexe et difficile à maîtriser. Rares sont les sorciers capables d'une telle discipline mentale !

— C'est pour cela que c'est vous qui me donnerez des leçons, Professeur ?

— Me flatter ne vous facilitera nullement la tâche, Potter. Répliqua Snape légèrement désarçonné. Je ne vous épargnerai pas. Aucun traitement de faveur, aucune considération ni pour votre âge ou votre renommée. Dans mes cachots, Potter : vous ne serez que la victime de mes assauts tant que vous n'apprendrez pas à surpasser vos maigres capacités.

— Oui, c'est pour cela que c'est vous, et personne d'autre. » Confirma le Survivant en achevant de surprendre l'espion.

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer Harry avec attention, comme s'il tentait de déterminer si le garçon se moquait ou non de lui. Le Golden Boy le fixa d'un air de défi, les épaules droites, et l'ex-Mangemort fronça les narines, avant de tourner les talons sans rien dire.

Harry resta un moment seul à ruminer ses pensées, rendu inquiet par la nouvelle. Ainsi, ses rêves n'en étaient pas, et l'idée même que Voldemort puisse fouiller dans sa tête le répugnait. Il se sentait sale, vulnérable, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Square Grimmaurd, il se senti oppressé, comme prisonnier de son propre corps. Il regarda sa pauvre chaussette, et se rendit compte qu'elle puait atrocement, qu'elle était moite dans sa main, et chaude à force de la serrer trop longuement. Cela le dégoûta, et il la jeta au loin. A quel point était-il connecté au Mage Noir ? A quel point avait-il été corrompu ?

Cette seule pensée provoqua un haut-le-cœur extrêmement violent, et il se précipita hors de la chambre pour vomir dans les toilettes en crachotant. Le visage ruisselant de larme et de sueur mêlés, il tressailli lorsqu'il senti une main réconfortante sur son dos :

« A ton père aussi il donnait la nausée. Plaisanta Sirius sans joie dans la voix.

— Il... Il est venu pour me dire que...

— Je sais. Dumbledore a eu besoin de mon autorisation pour cela. » Répondit Sirius avec douceur.

Harry s'assit au sol, regarda l'Animagus avec surprise.

« Ton autorisation ?

— Je suis ton parrain, Harry. Tu es sous ma responsabilité, ne l'oublie jamais.

— Tu n'as pas ma garde. Releva le garçon. Cela ne serait pas plutôt légalement aux Dursleys, de... ? » Mais il se tut, comprenant qu'il venait de blesser Sirius.

Le Maraudeur soupira, et s'assit aux côtés du Survivant. Ils étaient tous deux coincés dans des cabinets lugubres et minuscules, une désagréable odeur de bile flottant dans l'air.

« L'Occlumancie n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin, Harry. Commença Sirius sans même le regarder. Pour t'apprendre à te défendre, Snape violera tes pensées, jusqu'à ce que tu parviennes à le repousser.

— Tu veux dire que c'est illégal ?

— L'esprit est une chose complexe. Complexe et privée. Tes souvenirs, tes rêves, tes désirs y sont inscrits, et c'est un sacrilège que d'y accéder sans ton autorisation. Cette discipline n'est pas enseignée car il existe que peu de Maîtres. Et rares seraient les parents qui accepteraient d'exposer ainsi leurs enfants.

— Mais Snape connaît cette magie. N'est-ce pas ? C'est grâce à cela qu'il peut tromper Voldemort.

— C'est en effet l'argument qu'il avance. Voldemort est le Légimens le plus accompli que nous connaissions. Il n'est pas exclu que Dumbledore lui-même n'arrive pas à le surpasser. Et Snape est... Un Occlumens hors-pair. Il peut mentir à qui il veut.

— Tu ne lui fais pas confiance.

— Je ne lui ferai _jamais_ confiance, Harry. Quelqu'un qui a cherché si désespérément à cacher ses pensées doit avoir de trop gros secrets pour que l'on puisse s'y fier.

— Mais Dumbledore...

— Dumbledore peut se tromper.

— Toi aussi, tu sais.

— Peut-être... Mais je te demanderai d'être extrêmement prudent avec Snape. Il est vicieux, et l'on ne peut être certain de ses réelles motivations. Il cherchera à te faire du mal. A cause de sa haine de ton père, alors ne le provoque pas Harry. Prends ce qu'i prendre de lui, et protèges-toi. Et si tu as le moindre problème, s'il se passe la moindre chose : tu me préviens immédiatement ! »

Sirius releva un genou, pour accéder à l'une des poches de son manteau. Dans un bruit de froissement d'étoffe, il tira un objet à la forme incertaine, recouvert d'un morceau de soie noire. Il le tendit à Harry, avant de le regarder avec attention.

« Lorsque nous étions enfants. Ton père et moi en possédions un. Nous communiquions grâce à cela. C'est indétectable : ni le Ministère, ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore n'ont accès aux échanges.

— Un miroir ? Demanda Harry en révélant l'artefact sous le tissu.

— C'était celui de ton père. J'ai toujours le mien. Il te suffit de penser à la personne qui possède son jumeau pour pouvoir lui parler. Ainsi, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter que l'on intercepte ta chouette, ou que je prenne trop de risque à venir te parler par cheminée. Conclut-il dans un clin d'œil. Si tu as le moindre problème, ou si tu as simplement besoin de parler à quelqu'un, tu l'utilises. Peut-importe l'heure !

— Je... Merci, Sirius.

— Ne me remercie jamais Harry. Répliqua l'homme en se relevant. C'est mon rôle. »

* * *

**Poudlard, mardi 13 janvier, 14h30,**

Après son Noël mouvementé, Jane Smith n'avait pas été mécontente de retourner à Poudlard. Bien qu'elle ait apprécié revoir ses parents, la jeune femme avait passé deux jours à devoir se dépêtrer d'un quiproquo qui semblait sans fin. Sa mère et son beau-père avaient mis un véritable point d'honneur à refuser l'idée même que Snape n'était pas son compagnon. En avait résulté, au matin de Noël, une scène des plus surréalistes : Elle, déballant ses cadeaux avec le taciturne Maître des Potions. Mais le coup de grâce leur avait été donné par l'entremise d'une invitation : l'année prochaine, Severus Snape était convié au repas, et il aurait, lui aussi, sa petite chaussette accrochée près du sapin. Jane n'avait pas protesté, décidant d'abandonner là un combat perdu d'avance, et choisissant plutôt l'option purement sadique d'observer Snape se décomposer devant la nouvelle.

Leur retour à Poudlard s'était déroulé dans un silence pesant, où chacun prenait bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre. Depuis, ils s'évitaient comme la peste, sous le regard inquisiteur et amusé de Dumbledore. Il y avait fort à parier que le vieux fou en vienne à s'imaginer, lui aussi, des choses.

Contrainte par la neige qui tombait sans interruption depuis quelques semaines, de rester à l'intérieur du château, Jane s'ennuyait profondément. Depuis qu'Ombrage avait interdit et dissout toute réunion d'élèves. Aucun de ses anciens étudiants ne venait la rejoindre. Les petites retrouvailles où elle dissertait longuement, voire continuait son programme, n'étaient plus que de vagues souvenirs. Et, pour couronner le tout, Harry Potter n'aurait plus de jus de citrouille à déguster avec elle. Elle devait céder sa place à son mentor, pour des leçons obscures d'une magie obscure. Certes, Dumbledore lui avait expliqué succinctement ce dont il retournait. Et Jane s'était empressée de se renseigner sur l'art de l'Occlumancie à la bibliothèque. Mais bien qu'elle comprenne parfaitement la nécessité de ces leçons, elle jalousait quelque peu l'espion. La jeune femme n'avait plus d'occupation, et traînait à nouveau sa carcasse dans le château, regrettant parfois que le Directeur l'ait autorisé à rester.

Errant au gré de ses pensées dans les couloirs, Jane percuta une petite silhouette pas plus connectée à la réalité qu'elle. L'ancienne enseignante et la jeune fille se cognèrent avec fracas, gémissant toutes deux et titubant.

« Pardon, Professeur Smith, je ne vous ai pas vu me marcher dessus. » S'éleva une voix vaporeuse.

Ce timbre, léger et presque chantant, appartenait à l'une des élèves favorites de Jane. La Moldue, qui mettait un véritable point d'honneur à ne pas avoir de _chouchous_, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer l'esprit créatif et vif de la petite blonde. Derrière de grands yeux clairs au regard toujours voilé, bouillonnait un cerveau incroyable, capable des meilleures et des plus insolites associations d'idées. Ne s'exprimant pratiquement que de façon métaphorique, Luna Lovegood était une élève d'une vivifiante sagacité. Faire cours aux quatrièmes années, dont la Serdaigle faisait partie, était un exercice que Jane avait adoré.

« C'est moi qui suis navrée, Luna. Et je ne suis plus votre Professeur. Répondit la Moldue en aidant la petite à se relever.

— Enseigne celui qui parle à qui veut apprendre, Professeur. Répliqua la blonde en rajustant d'étranges lunettes sur son nez. »

Jane lui sourit, et observa avec curiosité l'espèce d'appareil qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Il était composé d'argent, semblait-t-il, recouvert d'une fine couche de papier glacé scintillant, et de paillettes roses. Les verres, qui n'étaient évidemment pas totalement transparents, étaient de forme ronde. Probablement extraits de tessons de bouteilles de Bière au beurre à en juger par leur teinte ocre.

« Ce sont des _Vitravera_. Précisa Luna, anticipant la question de la Moldue. Je les ai fabriquées moi-même. Elles sont utiles pour voir ce qui ne peut être vu. J'en ai besoin pour retrouver mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Les Nargoles me l'ont encore volé.

— … Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas plutôt un collègue de dortoir qui... ?

— Oui, oui. Je remonte la piste de ces créatures depuis plus d'une heure. J'étais concentrée sur leur flux lorsque votre corps est entré en collision avec le mien. D'ailleurs, je ne vous vois jamais arriver, Professeur. Avez-vous une amulette ?

— Une amulette, pour... ? Demanda Jane déconcertée par toute cette histoire.

— Pour vous protéger des Nargoles, bien sûr ! Mais je ne vois aucun radis sur vos oreilles. »

Jane se pinça l'arête du nez, tentant de se souvenir de sa première rencontre avec la fillette. Lors de leur toute première discussion, la jeune femme avait eu le malheur de demander pourquoi Luna portait des radis en guise de boucle d'oreilles, et celle-ci lui avait alors expliqué la théorie des Nargoles. Naturellement, toute Moldue qu'elle était, Jane avait fait des recherches, et avait osé poser la question à Severus. L'espion n'avait pu retenir un éclat de rire, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Jane comprit par la suite que les sorciers ne croyaient pas en cette théorie. Et pourtant, Luna se trouvait face à elle, avec ses lunettes du futur.

« Je ne me protège pas des Nargoles, à dire vrai.

— C'est étrange, aucun ne gravite autour de vous. Tous les sorciers attirent les Nargoles, ils adorent danser dans la magie, vous voyez... Attendez, un instant, nous allons faire une expérience. Lui répondit la Serdaigle. »

Lovegood retira son appareil, et en détacha les verres, avant de fouiller dans sa chaussette droite et d'en tirer d'autres, de couleur violette. Elle remit ensuite les lunettes sur son nez, et observa la Moldue sous toutes les coutures, finissant de mettre son ancienne enseignante mal à l'aise.

« En fait... Murmura doucement la petite. Rien, strictement rien ne tourne autour de vous. Vous êtes même invisible, Professeur.

— Heu... Peut-être que les verres sont sales ? Tenta la brune.

— Non, pas du tout, ils fonctionnaient encore lorsque j'ai croisé Harry Potter. Il était tout rouge en sortant de la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

— Tout... ?

— Attendez, essayez donc de les mettre et de me regarder. » Coupa Luna d'un air si sérieux que Jane eut l'impression d'avoir affaire à un scientifique de la Nasa.

Elle s'exécuta néanmoins, regardant la Serdaigle au travers des vitres violettes. Mais en dehors d'un étrange mal de crâne, rien ne l'interpella.

« Je dois voir quoi ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

— Je ne suis pas blanche ? S'étonna Luna en enroulant une de ses mèches autour de son index. Je devrais être blanche. Je suis toujours blanche dit papa lorsque je réfléchis.

— Mais... Comment ça : _blanche_ ?

— Oui, blanche. Professeur. Vous devriez savoir que les émotions ont des couleurs ! Et vous, vous n'en n'avez aucune.

— Des couleurs... Répéta Jane à mille lieues de comprendre le problème.

— Oui, vert de rage – ou de jalousie. Mais ce n'est pas le même vert. Rouge de honte – ou de colère. Blanc de peur – ou de réflexion. Des couleurs, Professeur. Des couleurs magiques !

— Heu... Il faut croire que je domine parfaitement mes sentiments. Hasarda la Moldue en rendant les lunettes à l'enfant.

— Non, le Professeur Snape est toujours bleu nuit. Le Professeur Dumbledore est lumineux. Ses émotions tournent trop vite pour être vues. Mais vous, Professeur Smith, vous êtes invisible, et vous ne me voyez pas.

— Peut-être est-ce vous qui avez un _don_, Luna... ?

— Pas du tout, je peux voir, mais ce sont les _Vitravera_ qui me montrent. Quelque chose chez vous ne marche pas. » Murmura la petite pour elle-même.

Une alarme de panique s'alluma brusquement dans l'esprit de l'écrivain. Elle pâlit sensiblement, et chercha rapidement comment changer les idées de cette élève bien trop perspicace.

« Vous dites que c'est vous qui les avez fabriquées, elles ne répondent peut-être qu'à votre signature magique.

— Papa les fait fonctionner. Se contenta de nier Luna. Mais ce n'est pas grave Professeur, cela montre seulement que Dumbledore avait de bonnes raisons de vous recruter pour ce poste. »

Et avant même que Jane ne puisse lui répondre, Luna reparti en sautillant dans les couloirs, ses cheveux flottant dans l'air. Les jambes tremblantes, la Moldue regarda interloquée l'ombre de son ancienne élève, avant de paniquer et de se précipiter dans le bureau d'Albus tout lui rapporter.

Harry, qui avait eu toutes les raisons du monde d'être rouge de rage après un cours avec Ombrage désastreux. Était désormais blême. N'ayant pas eu l'appétit au repas du soir, le Gryffondor voyait ses maigres forces l'abandonner, tant il angoissait à l'idée de franchir la porte qui le séparait de son premier cours d'Occlumancie. Il redoutait ces séances, ignorant totalement de quoi il en retournait. Évidemment, le garçon en avait parlé à ses amis, et Hermione lui avait immédiatement donné une liste d'ouvrages à consulter sur le sujet. Mais, comme à son habitude, Harry n'avait pas ouvert un seul livre. Il se sentait donc démunit face à l'inconnu. Il se redressa pour se donner contenance, et frappa, attendant de pouvoir commencer la torture.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, sur le bureau de Snape. Conforme à ses souvenirs, la pièce était lugubre, plongée dans une relative obscurité oppressante. Le Maître des Potions était installé à son bureau, corrigeant des copies, et ne relevant pas la tête lorsque son étudiant entra dans la salle. Harry referma la porte, et resta debout, les bras ballants, attendant les premières instructions. Écoutant sagement le conseil de Sirius, l'Attrapeur ferma résolument les lèvres, pour éviter de déranger, et donc d'agacer, le terrible Maître des Potions. Une demi-heure durant, seul le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin rompit le silence. Severus continuant son manège comme si son élève n'était pas présent. Les genoux douloureux, les jambes se raidissant à force de rester immobile, Harry pinça plus fortement encore les lèvres pour tenter de s'imposer un mutisme parfait.

Dix minutes de grattements plus tard, Snape reposa la dernière copie sur une pile de parchemins parfaitement rangée, et daigna enfin regarder son cadet.

« Je vois que vous ne connaissez toujours pas les bonnes manières, Potter. Glissa-t-il.

— Mes excuses, Professeur. Bonsoir, Professeur Snape. Répondit le jeune homme en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître insolent.

— Vous êtes fatigué de rester debout ?

— Oui.

— Parfait, _Légimens _! » Souffla Snape en pointant sa baguette en direction du garçon.

L'assaut prit Harry par surprise. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que l'espion l'attaque directement sans même le prévenir. Immédiatement, il sentit une pression au niveau de ses pensées, comprenant que l'homme ne faisait qu'accéder à ses réflexions immédiates. Que devait-il faire ? Comment le faire sortir ?

« Répondez à ces questions, Potter, ne les posez pas. »

Severus savait parfaitement qu'il en était incapable. L'homme voulait surtout constater la base sur laquelle il devrait travailler. Sans surprise, l'esprit du jeune homme était désordonné, mêlant pensées présentes et souvenirs. De nombreuses émotions tournaient, mais aucune résistance ne s'opposait à lui. Harry Potter avait bel et bien un cerveau aussi épais qu'un gruyère oublié dans une cave. L'espion perçut un vague « _Je dois repousser ce connard, aller, je peux le faire_ ! » auquel il fut tenté de répondre, mais il laissa le garçon continuer de s'encourager, en vain. Sans pour autant forcer vers le passé, Snape resta bel et bien en place dans la tête du Gryffondor. Un quart d'heure plus tard, et une multitude d'insultes à son encontre, il se retira.

Harry tomba à la renverse sur un fauteuil qui sortit de nulle part. Severus abaissa sa baguette, et prit appui sur son bureau.

« Ce que vous venez de subir, c'est de la Legilimancie, Potter. Retenez qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de pointer sa baguette, ou de prononcer la formule. Un Maître n'a qu'à fixer son regard sur sa cible pour pouvoir entrer dans son esprit. Et sa victime, bien souvent, est incapable de ressentir la présence intruse. Qu'est-ce qui vous a permis de comprendre que j'étais là ?

— Han... Vous m'avez prévenu avec le sort, Professeur ? Tenta Harry en reprenant son souffle.

— Exact. A quoi ai-je accédé ? »

Le Survivant ne répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant à se souvenir de ces quelques minutes. Il n'avait en tête que son échec, l'impression d'être froidement observé, en tête. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, Professeur. Concéda le garçon.

— C'est bien ça le problème, Potter. Sachez à l'avenir que j'apprécierai que vous m'appeliez « Professeur », même mentalement, et même si vous pensez que je suis _un connard_. Claqua l'homme en faisant rougir son élève.

— Ah. Vous m'avez entendu.

— Non, vous m'avez laissé entendre. Je vais chercher vos souvenirs à présent. Vous devez sentir la différence, et tentez de vous protéger.

— Mais comm...

— _Légimens _! »

Une nouvelle fois, Snape fut avalé avidement par l'esprit du garçon. Se tournant immédiatement vers les souvenirs de la journée, il ne sentit ni résistance, ni protestation se fracasser contre sa volonté. A peine croisait-il la présence d'Harry. Ce garçon ne maîtrisait absolument rien. L'espion assista à l'heure du repas d'Harry, où celui-ci boudait son assiette, les entrailles nouées. Il ressorti immédiatement :

« On a peur, Potter ?

— Ah... Attendez, Professeur, comment je peux me protéger ? Haleta-t-il.

— Comment vous protégez-vous habituellement ? _Légimens_ ! »

Snape arriva directement au souvenir d'Harry vomissant dans les toilettes, accompagné de Sirius. Lorsqu'il entendit l'Animagus confesser qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en lui, il ricana, et continua sa plongée jusque dans les émotions ressenties à ce moment-là par le garçon. De la terreur, une profonde nausée, du dégoût pour soi-même, un sentiment d'impuissance... De son côté, Harry essayait d'empêcher l'homme de voir tout ceci. Il avait l'impression de brasser de l'air invisible dans sa propre tête, ne parvenant pas à chasser le souvenir qui restait irrésistiblement ancré en pleine lumière. « _Comment vous protégez-vous habituellement ?_ » Entendit-il tandis que l'espion s'attardait sur la contemplation du garçon en proie à de violents relents. Harry hurla dans sa tête « _Protego ! Protego !_ » Mais il semblait que la magie n'avait aucune prise dans l'espace immatériel de l'esprit. Pourquoi le sort du bouclier ne marchait-il pas ?

« Parce qu'il est physique, Potter. Répondit Severus en sortant soudainement de la tête du garçon qui s'affala plus encore dans son fauteuil. Concentrez-vous, comment vous protégez-vous habituellement ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse, Potter. Comment vous protégez-vous ?

— Je ne sais pas !

— Potter. Comment vous protégez-vous ?!

— J'EN SAIS RIEN ! Hurla le Gryffondor. »

Snape claqua la langue contre son palais de désapprobation. Il s'approcha de son élève, et lui saisit le menton entre son pouce et son index, forçant leurs regards à se croiser :

« Je répète ma question, Potter. Comment votre esprit, obtus, se protège habituellement de la connaissance ?

— Vous n'avez pas à m'insulter... Je ne suis pas ici...

— Vous êtes ici pour transformer cette passoire en forteresse !

— Mais vous ne me dites même pas comment faire ! S'exclama Harry.

— Je ne fais que ça. Votre esprit borné est trop sélectif pour s'en rendre compte ! _Légimens _! »

Harry était en train de ranger sa chambre, regrettant de ne pouvoir utiliser la magie pour ce faire. L'instant d'après, il se faisait engueuler par une Hermione furieuse qu'il n'ait pas terminé sa valise la veille de la rentrée. L'ex-Mangemort continuait sa fouille minutieuse, ne recherchant pour le moment que les événements récents. « _Protego _! _Protego_ ! » Continuait de répéter mentalement Harry. Toujours sans succès. Il senti la pression se relâcher, et son Professeur le regarder avec mépris :

« Vous n'écoutez pas. Ce bouclier ne peut être invoqué ! La magie ne peut être invoquée dans la tête, Potter !

— Alors dites-moi comment faire !

— Non, je vais vous montrer. Lancez-moi le sort, Potter.

— Quoi ? Mais comment ça ?

— Un instant, un seul instant, admettez que vous n'avez qu'à obéir. Pointez votre baguette vers moi, regardez-moi, et d'une spirale, dites : « _Légimens _».

— _Légimens_... » Souffla craintif Harry.

A raison. Il fut projeté en avant, dans un océan de noirceur et de vide. Alors qu'il pensait arriver sur une sorte de sol mental, Harry se rendit compte que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans quelque chose. Le cerveau de Snape ? Voulant bouger, il prit rapidement conscience que le moindre mouvement ne faisait que le faire sombrer davantage. Il était aux prises avec des sables mouvants. Cette idée le paniqua, et il se débattit. Il lui fallait impérativement arriver à remonter à la surface ! Brassant le sable noir qui n'en finissait pas de l'étreindre, Harry réussi, petit-à-petit, à remonter, lentement, à mesure que la panique l'envahissait. A force d'angoisse, le garçon parvint à s'extirper in-extremis de ce qui semblait être un piège mortel. L'esprit de l'homme était si puissant qu'Harry avait la désagréable impression que tout ceci était réel. Au loin il entraperçu vaguement ce qui semblait être un souvenir. Harry s'y précipita, courant dans un corridor plongé dans les ténèbres, tentant d'atteindre la lueur projetée par la mémoire, mais se heurta violemment à une force qui l'éjecta immédiatement de l'esprit du Mangemort.

L'impact fut si réel pour le garçon, qu'il en tomba de son fauteuil, sous l'œil goguenard de son enseignant.

« Alors, Potter... ? Comment je me protège ? »

L'Attrapeur eut toutes les peines du monde à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Tout tournoyait autour de lui et ses pensées lui échappaient. Le bureau du Serpentard s'était mis à tanguer dangereusement sous ses yeux, et un goût de bile emplissait déjà la gorge du garçon. Il avait mal à la tête, précisément à l'endroit où il s'était _cogné_ :

« Comment... Comment avez-vous utilisé un bouclier ? Demanda-t-il.

— Qui vous dit que c'était un bouclier ?

— Je pensais que…

— Précisément, Potter. Vous pensez à votre sort ridicule, et vous rencontrez sa présence physique dans mon esprit. Rien ne vous choque ?

— Était-ce réel ?

— Avez-vous mal ?

— Mais... Mais vous dites que le _Protego _ne peut marcher car c'est un sort physique, et vous me parlez de bouclier réel dans votre tête, ça n'a aucun sens !

— Vraiment ? Alors comment avez-vous réussi à vous échapper de vos sables mouvants ?

— J'ai cru que... Oh. »

Harry se massa les tempes, l'impression furieuse de saisir un détail important, sans pour autant arriver à le formuler distinctement. Cela le frustra. Tout était là. Dans cette étrange nuance. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait à la comprendre. Il repensa à son sauvetage mental des sables vivants.

« J'ai cru que ma vie était en danger... Que je devais me débattre, et tenter de grimper...

— Continuez.

— Ce n'était pas réel, si ?

— Avez-vous les fesses par terre, Potter ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. N'étant pas certain de la réponse. Il lança à Snape un regard de défi qui le prit pour ce qu'il était. Et l'homme pénétra une nouvelle fois la tête du garçon. Cette fois-ci, Severus fit face à un énorme écusson rouge et or, dont la consistance vacillait. Avec un ricanement mental, il en fit le tour, pour accéder directement à la pensée immédiate de l'enfant : « Merde. »

« C'est exact, Potter. Mais vous semblez comprendre. Cela n'est pas suffisant, encore. Et débarrassez-moi de cette couleur ! _Légimens_.»

L'écu arborait désormais un lion d'or, qui tentait de faire les gros yeux à l'intrus. Peine perdue, Snape fonça dessus, et l'illusion mentale vacilla pour finir par imploser. «_ Fait chier ! Protego ! Protego ! _» Mais cela n'arrêta pas l'espion, qui alla directement chercher un souvenir gênant. Celui où Harry digérait très mal le repas de Noël dans les toilettes. Alors que le Survivant du passé devenait aussi rouge que sa maison à force de pousser sur le trône de porcelaine, celui qui était coincé en leçon d'Occlumancie n'en finissait plus de brailler mentalement des « Protego » dans tous les sens. Mais l'homme en noir restait désespérément planté devant le Gryffondor qui retapissait les toilettes de Square Grimmaurd. Dans une tentative désespérée, Harry se posta devant son souvenir pour claquer la porte mentale de ces toilettes. Jetant ainsi un voile pudique sur son désordre intestinal.

« Voilà qui est mieux... Commenta le Maître des Potions en ayant toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rire devant l'air gêné du garçon. Ce sera tout, Potter.

— Mais on vient à peine...

— Il est vingt-trois heures trente-sept. Le temps dans l'esprit, est très relatif. Répliqua le Professeur en retournant à son bureau pour placer les copies corrigées dans un tiroir fermé à clef.

— Ah, heu... Bien. Bonne nuit, Professeur, alors.

— C'est ça. Videz votre esprit avant de dormir si vous espérez pouvoir en passer une correcte. Et, Potter, Ajouta Snape alors que le garçon avait la main sur la poignée, vous me ferez le plaisir de lire ce que Miss Granger vous a recommandé ! »

* * *

**La nuit venue, au bord d'une falaise abrupte,**

Harry Potter cru bêtement qu'il était parvenu à s'endormir l'esprit apaisé. En effet, ses songes ne furent pas troublés par des visions. Il ne put donc voir les flots salins déchaînés se fracasser contre la roche dans un vrombissement incroyable. Cela n'était en rien dû à ses talents. Si Harry Potter n'était pas le témoin de la scène, c'était précisément parce que Lord Voldemort ne le souhaitait pas.

A l'est de Norwich, sur la côte bordant la Mer du Nord, le mage noir se tenait droit dans un élégant kimono noir, la capuche dissimulant son visage blafard. Seul, l'homme observa pendant de nombreuses minutes la courbe de Vénus dans le ciel. Il attendait le moment propice. A ses pieds, la mer tourbillonnait furieusement sous le souffle du vent, et au loin, malgré la noirceur de la nuit, se distinguait une gigantesque forme s'élançant vers le ciel. Sans prononcer le moindre sort, le sorcier s'éleva soudainement dans les airs, flottant en direction de la construction. Il s'arrêta à une trentaine de mètres de ce qui se révélait alors être une immense tour de pierre plantée sur un rocher minuscule, perdu au milieu de la mer. Tout autour, des ombres menaçantes virevoltaient en cercle, dissuadant tout malheureux de s'approcher. Mais Lord Voldemort ne les craignaient pas. Les ténèbres étaient siennes, il gouvernait sur la peur et le désespoir.

Le mage s'éleva plus encore au-dessus des flots et écarta les bras en silence. Autour de lui, les ombres fondirent dans sa direction, attirées par la puissance qu'il dégageait. Voldemort entendait distinctement les râles désincarnés de ces créatures, et un sourire satisfait déforma plus encore son visage. Pendant un bref instant, il fut tenté d'user de ses nouveaux alliés pour purger intégralement le bâtiment. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça.

Tirant de sa manche sa longue baguette magique, le Fourchelangue lévita jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du mur épais qui lui faisait face. Il pointa l'arme en direction de la forteresse, et un rayon bleu électrique transperça la pierre dans une détonation assourdissante. Au moment de l'impact, des alarmes stridentes retentirent, et quelques lumières s'allumèrent aux pieds de la prison. Mais il était trop tard.

Dans un trou béant de la paroi, trois silhouettes décharnées s'approchèrent lentement. Ajustant plus encore son capuchon sur son crâne, le sorcier se contenta d'invoquer une barque flottante, et de la proposer aux prisonniers encore étourdis par cette évasion inespérée. Dans l'encadrement du mur, les cheveux volants furieusement autour d'un visage tordu par la joie, se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange, riant aux éclats. Ce fut elle qui sauta la première par-dessus le vide pour rejoindre l'embarcation magique, suivie, quelques secondes d'hésitation plus tard, par d'autres Mangemorts.

A aucun moment les détraqueurs ne tentèrent de les arrêter. Et les gardiens paniqués ne comprirent pas pourquoi ces monstres se retournaient soudainement contre eux.


	24. Les blancs jouent les fous

**Chapitre 24 : Les blancs jouent les fous**

**Mercredi 14 janvier, 8h05,**

Harry n'avait pas souvenir d'une nuit aussi excellente que la dernière. Depuis une éternité, aucun mauvais rêve, aucune vision ne vint à troubler son sommeil. Mieux : il s'était levé avec un puissant sentiment d'allégresse, teinté d'une confiance en lui à toutes épreuves. Avec bonne volonté, il se lava et s'habilla, repensant à son premier cours d'Occlumancie. Peut-être avait-il réellement quelque chose à en tirer, finalement... ? Sans même attendre Ron, le jeune homme déboula dans la Grande Salle, le visage souriant. Il franchit les portes, et posa involontairement son regard sur la table des professeurs. Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient en grande conversation avec Flitwick et Chourave, le visage grave, les lèvres bougeant à peine. Snape lisait la Gazette du Sorcier avec une concentration extrême, ne laissant strictement rien filtrer concernant ses émotions. Smith était pâle comme la mort, jouant avec son déjeuner et le sang semblait avoir totalement quitté le visage d'Ombrage, qui serrait les dents à s'en décrocher l'émail. Mais Harry n'en fut pas particulièrement inquiété. Sa bonne humeur était telle qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde la voir gâchée.

Il prit donc place à la table des Gryffondors, comme si ce jour était un jour comme les autres. En effet, de nombreux élèves le regardaient avec insistance, et cela, Harry en avait l'habitude depuis maintenant le début de l'année. Pourtant aujourd'hui, ce n'étaient pas des regards de dégoûts, de suspicion ou autre. Non, ils le regardaient avec crainte et stupeur. Comme si Harry avait été responsable, ou mêlé à quelque chose. Prenant un toast grillé pour le beurrer et le recouvrir ensuite de gelée d'orange, Harry plissa les yeux lorsque Seamus croisa son regard. Le jeune homme avait encore en tête l'altercation de la rentrée, et n'avait toujours pas digéré le rejet massif de ses collègues de maison suite à sa position sur Voldemort. Mais, contrairement aux autres jours, Seamus ne lui rendit pas son regard et sembla même prendre son inspiration, comme pour trouver du courage. Du courage pour quoi, au juste ?

Le garçon aux dons de pyromancie se leva maladroitement, et marcha en direction d'Harry d'un pas mal assuré. Il se redressa d'un air solennel, et balbutia rapidement en chuchotant :

« Je suis désolé, je te crois maintenant. »

Avant même que l'Attrapeur ne puisse répondre, il lui fourra dans les mains l'exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ datée du jour, et tourna des talons, décidément raide. Harry de son côté, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans comprendre, avant qu'il ne lise sur la une :

**« **_**EVASION MASSIVE A AZKHABAN**_** »**

« _Dans la nuit du mardi treize au mercredi quatorze janvier 2015, la prison de haute sécurité pour sorciers Azkaban a été victime d'une attaque sans précédent. Vers deux heures du matin, la forteresse a été forcée, libérant par la même de nombreux prisonniers extrêmement dangereux. Tous condamnés pour être des Mangemorts. Parmi eux, Bellatrix Lestrange, responsable avec son mari, décédé pendant la guerre, de la folie des époux Londubat suite à une torture abjecte pratiquée à l'aide du sortilège interdit Doloris._

_Cette évasion, précise le Ministère de la Magie, a été très certainement rendue possible par une autre, celle du criminel Sirius Black, cousin de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui lui-même s'était échappé, voilà deux ans. Pour le moment, le bureau des Aurors ne communique aucun bilan de blessés ou de tués, et les gardiens de la prison, les Détraqueurs, seraient totalement silencieux sur le déroulement de l'opération. Comme toujours, la Gazette du Sorcier enquêtera pour vous, et vous tiendra informés des futurs rebondissements de cette affaire. Pour ne pas rater une information capitale, et vivre en direct les évolutions de l'enquête, abonnez-vous au tarif préférentiel d'une Mornille par mois pendant un an ! Et pour cinq Mornilles de plus, recevez gratuitement le dossier spécial « Black, le meilleur ami de sa victime » !_ »

Quelques mois auparavant, Harry aurait été pris d'une violente colère contre le Ministère et contre Voldemort pour une telle nouvelle. Mais aujourd'hui, le garçon avait surtout une envie pressante de vomir. Voilà pourquoi il était de si bonne humeur ce matin ! Voilà pourquoi il n'avait strictement rien vu dans ses rêves ! Lord Voldemort avait dû fermer son esprit, et la joie et le sentiment de toute puissance qu'avait ressenti Harry n'étaient rien d'autre que les émotions de son bourreau.

Il repoussa brutalement son assiette avec ses toasts, et chercha instinctivement à croiser le regard du Directeur, comme pour trouver du réconfort. Mais, celui-ci était beaucoup trop occupé à converser avec les autres professeurs. Harry songea un instant à Snape, avant de l'écarter d'un froncement de sourcils. Finalement, il se leva d'un bond, et remonta quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir. Il croisa Ron et Hermione sur la route, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Enfin, il arriva à son lit, et tira de sous son matelas le miroir que Sirius lui avait donné. Il hésita. Son parrain était probablement au courant de cette évasion, à quoi bon lui en parler… ? Il allait reposer le miroir dans sa cachette, lorsqu'il se ravisa :

« Sirius… ?

— Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Tu as lu les journaux aujourd'hui ?

— Oui, je sais, tu as vu quelque chose cette, nuit, c'est ça ?

— Non, justement. Rien. Je croyais que c'était à cause de mes leçon avec Snape, mais… Et ce matin… Ce matin, j'étais heureux, j'avais tellement la pêche Sirius !

— Ses émotions, à_ Lui_, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Soupira Harry en baissant la tête.

— Tu en as parlé à Snape ? Reprit Sirius après une minute de réflexion soucieuse.

— Non… Tu crois qu'il… ?

— C'est lui ton Maître pour ce domaine, Harry. Bon sang ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'dis un truc pareil, ton père serait vert s'il entendait ! Aucune importance, c'est quand ta prochaine heure de colle ?

— Demain. Je verrai avec lui, alors… Merci Sirius.

— Arrête de me remercier. Je préfère que tu viennes me voir plutôt que tu restes dans ton coin. Prends soin de toi Harry, le cours des choses s'accélère ! »

Et l'Animagus disparu sur cet avertissement qui fit frissonner le garçon. Sur le moment, il n'avait pensé qu'à ce lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort, faisant abstraction de la fuite d'Azkaban. Mais Sirius avait raison, ce qui se passait était grave, Dumbledore avait tenté de mettre Fudge en alerte l'été précédent, mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu entendre… Les conséquences étaient là : le Mage noir avait retrouvé ses fidèles et recomposait son armée. Conformément aux dires d'Hagrid, ou du moins, de ce que le trio avait compris depuis son retour, il comptait également dans ses rangs des Géants, et peut-être même des Loups Garous.

La jambe droite d'Harry trembla nerveusement. Le garçon inspira une énorme goulée d'air, et se retourna subitement en direction de la fenêtre du dortoir, se sentant oppressé. Du givre se formait sur les carreaux, et la neige qui tombait encore en abondance dans le parc, lui donna une impression plus forte encore de désespoir. Il n'avait jamais autant eu conscience de la guerre imminente à laquelle il prendrait part.

* * *

**Square Grimmaurd, le même jour, 19h10,**

« Allons, allons, calmez-vous ! » Tonna Dumbledore de sa voix profonde en direction de Maugrey, Tonks, Lupin et Sirius qui haussaient le ton.

Un silence de mort retomba sur la cuisine, et les membres de l'Ordre se regardaient, blêmes. Sitôt après la nouvelle annoncée, Albus avait fait convoquer tout le monde à une session extraordinaire au QG. En dehors des membres en mission comme Mondingus, ou encore Kingsley, tous étaient présents. Molly Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravisa, préférant servir un apéritif pour détendre l'atmosphère. Sirius continuait de regarder Maugrey d'un œil mauvais, que celui-ci lui rendit immédiatement :

« Je persiste à dire, Black, que si tu n'avais pas fait le malin il y a trois ans pour ta petite vengeance personnelle, jamais le Ministère ne pourrait t'invoquer comme excuse !

— Alastor… Commença Dumbledore sans succès.

— Je voulais protéger Harry ! J'avais peur que ce rat s'en prenne à lui !

— Sirius, il n'est pas nécessaire de te justifier, c'est fait… Tenta de tempérer Rémus.

— D'autant que si Sirius avait eu un véritable procès, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé ! En rajouta Tonks au grand dam de ses aînés.

— Que crois-tu savoir au juste, gamine ? Gronda Maugrey. Tu ne sais rien de cette époque ! »

Et c'était reparti. On n'entendait pratiquement plus les arguments des uns et des autres. Au milieu, Arthur, Molly, Minerva, Severus et Jane se servaient en silence un verre, regardant la scène avec consternation.

« De toute façon, s'ils n'avaient pas utilisé cette excuse bidon, ils en auraient pris une autre. Arrêtez de vous voiler la face sur les gouvernements, un peu… »

Cette phrase, marmonnée à moitié dans un verre, avait eu pour effet de stopper net les sorciers dans leur dispute. A présent, tous tournaient un regard désabusé en direction de la Moldue. Jane ne se laissa pas démonter, sentant déjà venir les « tu ne sais rien, gamine ». Au contraire, elle reposa son verre, et poursuivit :

« Moldue ou non, le Pouvoir reste le Pouvoir, j'vous signale. Si le Ministère a décidé de ne pas croire au retour de Voldemort, vous pouviez être certains, qu'il allait s'employer à trouver de nombreuses histoires farfelues à raconter à la Presse.

— Smith… Siffla Severus en étouffant un geste en direction de sa marque.

— Et qu'en savez-vous, gamine ? Se moqua Alastor, braquant son œil magique dans sa direction. Vous avez connu beaucoup de guerre, vous ?

— Pfff… Oui, autant que ceux qui ont mon âge ici. Dois-je vous le rappeler ?

— M'enfin, c'est insensé, ma fille ! S'indigna légèrement Molly. Le monde moldu n'a pas été en guerre depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, de quoi parlez-vous ?

— Et il y a quinze ans ? La guerre civile en Irlande du Nord ? Le soi-disant nazi qui s'est fait exploser… ? Vous voulez une liste complète de choses attribuées à la malchance, à des groupuscules politiques, ou au climat, et qui se sont révélées être des morts à cause de votre cinglé de service ?!

— Jane…

— Non, laissez-moi finir Sirius ! Je sais peut-être mieux que vous ce que c'est que de vivre dans le déni, avec une Presse et un Gouvernement qui mentent. Cette guerre va faire des morts de notre côté également, à ceci près qu'aucun Moldu ne comprendra d'où ça vient. Alors, ne venez pas me dire que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle ! Votre dispute n'a ni sens, ni intérêt. Vous devriez vous concentrer plutôt sur ce que vous pouvez faire pour alerter l'opinion ! »

Elle ponctua sa tirade par un coup de poing sur la table, et un relevé de menton du plus bel effet. A côté d'elle, Severus se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire devant l'attitude de sa cadette. Elle venait de moucher l'Ordre entier, et sirotait son vin d'orange avec la posture digne des révolutionnaires. Loin de se démonter, Maugrey clopina dans sa direction pour se pencher vers elle, un hideux sourire lui barrant le visage :

« Et vous proposez quoi, au juste ? Parce qu'il serait peut-être temps de vous rendre plus utile que vous ne l'avez été jusqu'ici…

— Maugrey, elle m'a été d'une grande aide pour… Protesta Sirius outré, rapidement coupé.

— Je veux savoir ce que ce poids mort a à nous dire ! Qu'elle parle, vu qu'elle semble incapable de rester silencieuse dans une conversation qui la dépasse. Tonna l'Auror.

— Ce qui me dépasse, vieux réac', c'est que vous continuez de laisser un journal unique s'adresser à la population ! En 40, les Moldus ont trouvé le moyen de communiquer autrement que par les moyens contrôlés par l'Etat ! Il serait peut-être temps de vous remuer la baguette au lieu de conspirer inutilement dans votre cuisine.

— Il suffit, gamine, tu ne diras plus une stupidité de plus ! Craqua alors Fol'œil. »

Il jeta un sortilège de silence sur Jane, qui se leva d'un bond, furieuse, pour ouvrir la bouche et hurler silencieusement sur l'Auror. De leurs côtés, Sirius et Tonks protestèrent vivement, dans un langage particulièrement fleuri à l'encontre du guerrier. Albus et Rémus tentaient d'apaiser le tout, Minerva s'en mêla, n'appréciant pas que l'homme ait jeté un sortilège arbitrairement. Molly se rangea du côté de Maugrey, arguant qu'il fallait respecter ses aînés, et Arthur tenta de calmer son épouse. Sans cette cacophonie incroyable, personne n'entendit le ricanement goguenard du Maître des Potions.

« SILENCE ! » Hurla Dumbledore, sa voix amplifiée magiquement. « Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces querelles, nous devons rentrer au château au plus vite avant que Dolorès ne s'aperçoive de notre absence ! Miss Smith, je vous rends la parole si vous promettez de ne plus vous en prendre à l'âge d'Alastor. Et Alastor, de grâce, contenez vos ardeurs, ce n'est pas une de vos pupilles !

— Dumbledore, elle n'a pas à…

— Il n'empêche que Smith a raison. »

Toutes les têtes, en particulier celle de la susnommée, se tournèrent soudainement vers l'espion, qui souriait sadiquement devant leur air choqué. Il fit tournoyer un instant son vin cuit dans le verre, les laissant mariner quelque peu, avant de s'expliquer :

« En 40, les Moldus avaient bel et bien compris l'importance de la communication. Et les Mangemorts également, ne vous y trompez pas. Cet Oaken, est à la solde de Lucius Malefoy, souvenez-vous. Il sert des intérêts qui jouent directement contre nous. _La Gazette _n'est pas fiable.

— On sait qu'elle n'est pas fiable, Snape ! On le sait depuis…

— Alastor ! Taisez-vous, laissez-le finir ! Coupa Albus d'une voix dure.

— Merci, Monsieur le Directeur. Ce que Smith essaie de vous bredouiller maladroitement est que nous devons trouver le moyen d'informer les sorciers autrement. Cela n'est pas plus compliqué que cela.

— J'articulais parfaitement, Snape ! Mais en substance, oui, c'est ça. Pourquoi ne pas prendre la plume pour démonter, morceau après morceau tous les mensonges du Ministère ? Dénoncer ce qui se passe à Poudlard, la tyrannie d'Ombrage, le retour de Vol— de l'Autre ?

— Continuez, Miss… Sourit Albus en prenant, enfin, un verre de Limoncello.

— Actuellement, les sorciers n'ont que la version officielle, non ? Ils sont friands de petites anecdotes croustillantes, de trucs qui tâchent. Bref, il leur faut du buzz, non ?

— Du quoi ?

— Du buzz ! De la polémique, de l'anti-conventionnel ! Il leur faut de la Presse à scandales. Un truc qui soit subversif. Un journal qui n'aurait pas peur des mots, quoi !

— Et vous comptez monter une rédaction, à vous toute seule, je suppose ? Renifla Maugrey.

— Alastor, arrêtez de vous en prendre à elle ! Intervint Minerva. Non, Jane a raison, on doit trouver un journal qui acceptera de publier notre version des faits.

— Certes, mais qui ? En dehors de _la Gazette_, il n'y a que des revues spécialisées. Je ne pense pas que _Quidditch'Mag_ accepterait de…

— _Le Chicaneur_ ! S'exclama Jane en jetant un silence médusé dans la pièce.

— Voyons, Jane… Se tordit les mains Minerva, gênée. _Le Chicaneur_ n'est pas du tout pris au sérieux.

— Justement. Ils n'ont aucune réputation à perdre, et le Ministère ne verrait pas immédiatement le coup venir. De plus, il me semble qu'il appartient au père de Luna exclusivement. Il n'y aurait aucun problème de financiers mécontents.

— Non, mais… _Le Chicaneur_, quand même… Soupira Molly.

— Il est vrai que les Lovegood sont doués en matière de vérité. Dit Dumbledore en plongeant son regard dans celui d'une Jane gênée. Cela pourrait marcher. Vous parlerez à Miss Lovegood, alors... ?

— Soit. Mais que va-t-on dire dans ce journal ?

— Je pense que vous trouverez bien, Miss. N'était-ce pas votre travail, avant… ? Susurra doucement Snape. »

Jane grommela pour seule réponse, fronçant les narines dans une moue enfantine qui se voulait grimaçante. Si les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient réellement dubitatifs concernant cette idée, quelque uns, en revanche, pensaient que cela ne pouvait faire de mal à leur cause. Ils se quittèrent enfin, après avoir eu le dernier rapport de Rémus concernant l'allégeance probable des Loups Garous à Voldemort. Sur le chemin du retour, après avoir transplané aux abords de Poudlard, Snape retint la Moldue par le bras, les forçant à ralentir, et à laisser le Directeur et sa comparse disparaître en direction du château.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Albus a voulu dire par « Ils sont doués pour la vérité » au juste ?

— Rien. Il devait penser aux croyances de Luna, probablement…

— Smith… Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, il vous regardait.

— Et alors ? Vous me regardez bien de temps en temps, non ?

— Smith !

— Snape !

— Oh, Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? Se lamenta le Maître des Potions.

— Mais c'est pas vrai, mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! C'est entre le Directeur et moi, ça vous va ?

— Non, pas du tout ! Et je me mêle de mes affaires, justement ! Protesta Snape en fronçant soudainement les sourcils devant sa propre formulation qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

— Depuis quand je suis une de « vos affaires » ? »

Ah, oui, il y était. Il se souvenait bien d'avoir déjà été sur ce terrain glissant avec le vieil homme. L'espion grogna, mais ne desserra pourtant pas sa prise autour du bras de la jeune femme.

« Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe !

— Et vous, me lâcher. Je ne suis pas un objet qui vous appartient, Snape !

— Je n'ai jamais dit… La Barbe, Smith, aies-je des raisons de m'inquiéter ?

— Ca dépend, vous vous inquiétez pour quoi au juste ?

— Pour vous, petite sotte, et pour moi au passage ! »

Jane arrêta de marcher, le bras toujours tenu fermement par l'homme en noir. Elle le regardait à présent avec une curiosité totale.

« Mais de quoi avez-vous peur… ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit au Directeur ? Qu'est-ce que Miss Lovegood sait au juste, et pourquoi vous cherchez autant à me cacher tout ceci ?

— Est-ce qu'on parle au moins de la même chose, Severus… ?

— Tout dépend. Vous pensez à quoi ?

— Oh ! Ne faites pas votre Serpentard moyen avec moi. Je ne dirai rien si vous ne vous décidez pas vous-même.

— Soit. »

Snape lâcha alors le bras de Jane et parti d'un pas raide. Dans son dos, la jeune femme commença réellement à se poser des questions. Non, elle ne souhaitait pas nécessairement que son mentor soit au courant de l'affaire. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'en penserait certainement pas du bien. Mais il semblerait que l'homme ait tout autre chose en tête. Elle pressa le pas, et l'agrippa pour le forcer à la regarder :

« De quoi avez-vous peur ?

— Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous me cachez… ?

— Humpf ! Vous savez que vous n'apprendrez rien de la bouche du Directeur, si vous voulez savoir, passez à table. Tenta la Moldue.

— Mais peut-être que je le sais déjà, figurez-vous ! Peut-être que notre bon Directeur m'a déjà fait part de son avis à ce propos !

— Oh, vraiment ? Et à quelle occasion au juste… ? Persifla Jane en comprenant qu'ils ne parlaient décidément pas de la même chose.

— Juste après mon retour, je vous signale ! Oui, parce qu'à cause de vous, il imagine que… Oh. Bien essayé, gamine, mais ça ne prend pas !

— Ah, ah ! Severus, vous croyez que Luna pense que nous… » Et Jane se mit à rire pour la première fois depuis quelques jours.

Snape se renfrogna, il n'aimait pas que Jane trouve cette histoire risible, lui qui était surtout gêné par cette affaire. De plus, la jeune femme semblait trop surprise pour que sa cachoterie concerne ce sujet. Il se planta devant elle, et leva un index menaçant en direction de son nez.

« A vous. Je veux savoir.

— Ah. Avouez que vous avez eu peur que le bruit d'une liaison entre nous circule auprès des élèves…

— Je ne… Smith !

— Luna sait que je suis Moldue. Voilà. Et Dumbledore sait tout cela, je l'ai prévenu immédiatement.

— Mais comment… Non. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?!

— Rien, justement. C'est Luna et ses lunettes étranges. La petite aurait compris qu'elles ne fonctionnent qu'avec des gens au potentiel magique. Inutile de vous faire un dessin.

— L'a-t-elle directement formulé ?

— Severus… Est-ce que Ron Weasley sait qu'on ne mange pas comme un hamster… ?

— Merlin. J'espère qu'elle tiendra sa langue.

— J'ai confiance en elle, le Directeur également. Cessez de vous inquiéter pour rien, un peu.

— Vous SAVIEZ que je n'allais pas aimer ça. Vous SAVIEZ que c'était grave.

— Apparemment moins grave pour vous que des histoires à l'eau de rose. » Pouffa Jane en pressant le pas pour échapper au Maître des Potions.

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de trottiner, Severus s'était stoppé net à sa dernière remarque. Des années d'Occlumancie lui permirent d'empêcher son esprit de formuler la moindre idée désagréable. Sa petite voix nasillarde semblait être parfaitement muselée, et l'homme en noir pu reprendre sa marche l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

**Le lendemain, salle des potions, 21h,**

Harry attendait fébrilement que l'austère Professeur se décide à lever les yeux vers lui. Comme la dernière fois, il était arrivé pile à l'heure, et patientait debout, que l'homme cesse de corriger ses copies. Le garçon repassait en tête les différentes raisons qu'il avait de parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille. En effet, en même temps que se déroulait la réunion secrète de l'Ordre, l'Armée d'Ombrage s'était réunie pour une nouvelle session, au cours de laquelle, Harry en avait profité pour parler à Ron et à Hermione des recommandations de Sirius. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, avait longuement insisté sur la solution directe : profiter de la leçon d'Occlumancie pour parler à Snape. Ron, lui, était plus mitigé. Si le rouquin comprenait parfaitement l'importance d'évoquer cela avec un Maître Occlumens, son meilleur ami avait cependant beaucoup de mal à faire confiance à l'homme en noir.

Mais Harry était bien décidé à faire ce qu'il fallait, et à tenter d'étouffer ses propres suspicions envers Snape.

« Bien. Monsieur Potter, avez-vous pris le temps de commencer à lire les ouvrages donnés par Miss Granger ?

— Heu… Non, Professeur. En revanche, je…

— Et croyez-vous pouvoir vous en dispenser ? Est-ce que la tâche vous semble trop facile ?

— Pas du tout, je…

— Alors pourquoi ne pas faire ce que l'on vous dit ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que…

— Je vois. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, quelqu'un vous a empêché de lire. Eh bien voyons le résultat. _Légimens _! »

L'attaque prit Harry par surprise et l'énerva au plus haut point. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser que c'était injuste qu'il replongea directement dans le souvenir du matin, lorsqu'il découvrait la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Harry ne chercha pas à repousser Snape, au contraire, il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, il tenta de se faire entendre mentalement, mais l'homme l'ignora, continuant de fouiller dans le souvenir. Loin d'abandonner, le garçon força sa mémoire à faire remonter les sentiments qu'il ressentait alors, et la conclusion qui s'en était suivie. Cela eut pour effet de faire lâcher prise Severus.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Gronda Snape alors qu'Harry retomba mollement sur le fauteuil qu'il avait invoqué pour lui.

— J'ai bien essayé, mais on m'a coupé la parole, justement !

— Potter, ne me cherchez pas. Donc, vous pensez qu'il a volontairement fermé son esprit, mais n'a pu vous cacher ses émotions.

— J'en sais trop rien. Je voulais justement votre opinion dessus.

— C'est… C'en est presque une réaction intelligente, Potter. Reprenons ce souvenir, voulez-vous ? Continuez d'accentuer les émotions, votre prise est correcte, cela pourrait vous être utile par la suite. »

Harry cligna des yeux, comprenant que l'homme venait de lui faire à demi-mots un compliment. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait réussi à communiquer une idée lors de cet échange muet. Peut-être était-il en effet capable de contrôler son esprit ? « Ne rêvez pas, Potter, vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous rendre compte de ma présence ! » Ricana dans sa tête Snape. Et Harry s'insulta mentalement. En effet, le Potionniste avait lancé le sort silencieusement, et lui n'y avait vu que du feu. Ils retournèrent ensemble dans son souvenir, et Snape se concentra sur le réveil du garçon, pour comprendre les émotions qu'il avait ressenties. Puis, ils allèrent en direction de celui où Harry parlait à Sirius. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas été très volontaire à l'idée de lui dévoiler le secret qu'il partageait avec son parrain, mais devant la force mentale de Snape, il n'avait pu que capituler. Lorsque Sirius redit dans le souvenir que Snape était le « Maître en la matière », ce dernier se retira, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

« Ca a dû arracher des puces à Black, de dire une telle chose…

— Ne lui manquez pas de respect non plus ! Cracha Harry piqué au vif. Il n'a rien dit d'insultant, que je sache.

— Bien sûr… Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas parlé immédiatement, dans ce cas ? Nous avions deux heures de cours ensemble hier après-midi, ne pensez-vous pas que c'était un bon moment ?

— A dire vrai… Je n'étais pas… Enfin, je n'étais pas très convaincu. Marmonna piteusement le jeune homme.

— Ah vraiment ? Et d'où vient votre éclair de lucidité, alors ? POTTER ! Je vous parle ! » Gronda l'homme voyant que Harry baissait les yeux.

Cela eut pour effet immédiat de faire croiser leur regard, et Severus ne se gêna pas le moins du monde pour chercher la réponse à sa question. Et quelle réponse !

Tandis que Cho Chang faisait un discret signe de main à Harry, en quittant la salle sur demande, l'Attrapeur siffla en direction de Ron et d'Hermione pour qu'ils restent un peu, prétextant qu'ils devaient ranger. Les autres membres s'éclipsèrent, laissant le trio seul. Harry se rapprocha d'un immense miroir sur lequel figuraient de nombreuses photos de disparus pendant la guerre et diverses coupures de presse. Il regarda ses amis au travers de son reflet :

« Je n'ai pas vu l'attaque. Mais j'ai ressenti ses émotions après. Enfin… Du moins, ce matin, quoi.

— C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

— Il était heureux. Pas heureux comme nous, mais il était d'excellente humeur. C'matin, je l'étais également. Je me sentais surpuissant. Et tu sais comme moi à quel point j'ai la grosse tête. Sourit pauvrement le Gryffondor.

— Ouais, super glauque ton truc. T'en as parlé à Dumbledore ?

— Non. Mais j'en ai parlé à Sirius.

— Comment ? Harry, tu ne lui as pas envoyé une lettre, ou papoté avec lui via cheminée, quand même ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

— Arrête un peu. J'suis pas un gosse. Non, via le miroir qu'il m'a offert à Noël. J'ai oublié de vous en parler. Mais c'est un truc magique qu'il utilisait avec mon père. Mais c'est pas la question. Il m'a dit d'en parler à Snape. Que lui saurait quoi en faire.

— Mouais… J'sais pas… Commença Ron.

— Il a raison, c'est vers lui que tu dois te tourner sur ces histoires d'esprit. Aucun doute. Ça ne voudra peut-être rien dire, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, il saura t'aiguiller.

— Peut-être… Mais c'est quand même lui qui a dit à Voldemort que nous partagions ce lien.

— Sur ordre de Dumbledore, et tu le sais ! Protesta Hermione.

— Oui, mais qui me dit que c'est vrai ? Contra le garçon.

— J'te comprends mon pote, moi non plus j'peux pas blairer cet enculé. Il n'empêche que cela pourrait très bien être possible. Donner quelques infos à Tu-sais-qui peut permettre de garder l'espion en place. Si tant est qu'il en est un, évidemment. Termina le rouquin.

— Ouais, vous avez peut-être raison… J'en sais rien. On verra demain quand je serai en cours d'Occlumancie avec lui.

— En parlant de cours, tu n'as pas fixé la prochaine date de l'AO, d'ailleurs. Nota Hermione soucieuse.

— Non, j'étais focalisé sur cette histoire. Tu veux bien faire passer mardi prochain, même heure, sur les Gallions ?

— Franchement, Harry, il serait temps que tu apprennes à t'en servir ! Se plaignit son amie.

— Professeur ? Professeur ? »

Snape regardait le reflet d'Harry qui l'appelait avec une voix désincarnée. Au-dessus de lui, une feuille marquée « Armée d'Ombrage » était accrochée, avec ce qui semblait être la liste des adhérents.

« Professeur ? »

Snape sortit de l'esprit du jeune homme qui l'appelait, l'air soucieux. Manifestement, le Gryffondor n'avait pas décelé la présence de l'espion dans sa tête. Il avait décidément du travail à faire !

« Je ne suis pas sourd, Potter, je réfléchissais. Répliqua l'homme avec mauvaise foi.

— Je disais que c'était Hermione qui m'avait convaincu.

— Je me doute. Elle a toujours été le cerveau que vous vous partagiez tous. Il est tard, Potter, filez au lit pour lire ce que Miss Granger vous a donné.

— Professeur, il n'est que vingt-deux heures dix…

— Et videz votre esprit avant de vous coucher ! Potter, considérez cela comme faisant partie de votre apprentissage et votre tête finira peut-être par ne plus ressembler à une passoire… »

Harry ne se fit pas prier, trop heureux de finir plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait espéré, et fila en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Severus attendit avec une certaine impatience que les pas du garçon ne résonnent plus dans le couloir pour sortir de son bureau, non sans l'avoir verrouillé, et se tourna en direction des appartements de Jane.

Après avoir regardé aux alentours, et vérifié qu'aucun Préfet ne pourrait le surprendre, il frappa à la porte, et attendit que la demoiselle lui ouvre. Il la retrouva dans son éternel pyjama ridicule, les cheveux attachés dans une longue tresse épaisse, démaquillée, ses chaussons improbables aux pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-elle en relevant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Il faut qu'on parle !

— Si c'est à propos de Luna, on s'est tout dit.

— Ne faites pas l'enfant, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai appris quelque chose, laissez-moi entrer.

— Et vous n'avez pas peur qu'on nous voit et que l'on dise tout plein de choses… ? » Ricana la Moldue en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Le Maître des Potions se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et s'installa directement sur l'unique fauteuil qui faisait face au feu. Merlin, le voyant arriver, miaula, et ronronna de contentement, queue dressée bien haute pour l'accueillir. Il bondit sur les genoux de l'espion, qui termina de se caler confortablement en grattant l'oreille du chat.

« C'est MON fauteuil, Severus. J'veux bien que vous ayez vos habitudes dans le bureau d'Albus, mais ici, c'est chez moi. Levez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

— Je ne peux pas, j'ai le chat sur les genoux. Sourit Snape. Mais, puisque vous êtes debout, auriez-vous un rafraîchissement ?

— Je rêve, vous ne manquez pas…

— Du Whisky Pure-Feu serait parfait.

— J'en ai pas ! J'ai que du vin cuit, à défaut de Martini, vous vous en contenterez.

— Ça ira, je suppose… Soupira faussement l'espion.

— Bien, qu'aviez-vous à me dire ? Demanda Jane en revenant avec les boissons.

— Installez-vous, rien ne presse…

— Snape, il est tard, je suis fatiguée, et…

— Vous n'avez pas cours demain, moi si. Alors, si je dis que rien ne presse…

— Très bien ! Passez autant de temps que vous voulez dans mes appartements, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si Albus pense encore que… »

L'espion se raidit, et lui jeta un regard noir. Merlin ronronna de plus belle, et Jane leva son verre en direction de l'homme pour lui porter un toast, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« C'est vous qui lui avez parlé de Noël, n'est-ce pas ?

— Absolument pas ! Se défendit Jane. Il avait présumé tout seul… En revanche, à force de tenter de protester, je crois lui avoir dit que vous étiez invité l'année prochaine.

— Fantastique… Ne comptez pas sur moi en tous les cas.

— J'vous rassure, je ne pensais pas renouveler l'expérience. L'année prochaine, s'il y en a une, je reste à Poudlard. J'inventerai bien une excuse. C'était assez gênant comme ça.

— Ne m'insultez pas, Smith ! Gronda le Serpentard vexé.

— Ne prenez pas tout mal, Severus. Je dis seulement que le numéro de mes parents n'était pas à mon goût. Ils ont passé ces vingt dernières années à me mener la vie dure à chaque petit ami, et maintenant que j'amène un homme avec lequel je ne couche absolument pas, ils tombent raides dingues !

— Vos parents ont du goût, voilà tout. Si vos… Petits amis, comme vous dites, étaient aussi bavards et insupportables que vous, je les comprends aisément.

— Ils n'étaient pas des flèches, je vous l'accorde. Mais ils n'étaient pas méchants pour autant. Ni étranges… Quoi que, le militant Greenpeace était bien gratiné dans son genre.

— Un quoi… ? Et je ne suis ni méchant, ni étrange.

— Vous l'êtes. Enfin, vous voulez l'être. Mais si cela peut clore ce chapitre sur ma vie privée : ils n'étaient pas non plus des sorciers !

— Rien n'indique qu'ils auraient sentis…

— Bon, vous vouliez parler de quoi, alors ? »

Severus haussa les épaules et but une gorgée du vin de noix que Jane lui avait servi. Il n'était pas excessivement porté sur les vins cuits, mais il devait reconnaître que celui-ci était agréable en cette période froide. Merlin lui présenta son ventre pour se faire gratter, ce qu'il fit.

« Je pense avoir découverts quelque chose.

— L'amabilité, peut-être… ? Le taquina Jane.

— Certes pas, elle doit être rangée au même endroit que feu votre intellect. Rétorqua l'homme en noir pour sauver l'honneur. Non. Potter m'a livré – involontairement – un secret de taille.

— Pitié, quel suspens… Snape, je n'ai pas l'humeur à jouer.

— Soit. Que savez-vous de l'Armée d'Ombrage ? »


	25. Le Prince et le Crapaud

**Chapitre 25 : Le Prince et le Crapaud**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ridicule… ? Fronça les sourcils Jane. Si vous faites référence à sa cohorte de SS en culotte-courte, je pense que tout le monde est au courant, Severus. »

Le susnommé soupira d'agacement, et vida d'une traite son verre, avant de le reposer sur le guéridon.

« Je ne parle pas de la brigade inquisitoriale. Je parle de la nouvelle et merveilleuse idée de votre ancien patient.

— De mon…

— Potter ! Par Merlin, Smith, vous êtes complètement à la dérive. Rassemblez les trois neurones qui font office de cortex, et réfléchissez pour une fois !

— Allez vous faire foutre Snape ! Avec tout mon respect, d'ailleurs. Je vous signale que j'étais sur le point de me coucher quand vous êtes venu taper la causette. Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez, au juste ?

— C'est fascinant cette faculté qu'a votre esprit à être fondamentalement incapable de réfléchir, mais à pouvoir vous permettre de m'insulter peu importe l'heure…

— Sommes-nous ici pour débattre sur mes capacités cérébrales ? Ronchonna la jeune femme agacée.

— Non, je suis pressé.

— Vous pouvez dégager si vous voulez… Menaça la demoiselle qui perdait patience.

— Gamine susceptible. Potter et ses amis ont eu la merveilleuse idée de former une bande d'attardés, présidée par ce même Potter, qui s'invente Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pouffa le Maître des Potions avec plaisir.

— La vache ! Vous êtes incompréhensible passé dix heures du soir. De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Potter. Ses copains Gryffondors. Dans la Salle sur Demande. Cours de DCFM. Armée d'Ombrage. Vous y êtes, ou je vous fais un dessin… ? »

Jane allait proprement l'envoyer se faire voir chez les gnomes quand elle comprit enfin de quoi il parlait. Enfin, elle semblait comprendre.

« Mais pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?

— Allez savoir ! Par défi ? Pour ne pas se planter à leurs BUSES… ? Pour gonfler plus encore – si cela était possible – l'orgueil démesuré du garçon… ? L'important n'est pas là. Ces imbéciles ont fait typiquement ce qu'Ombrage a interdit de faire. Mais, et c'est là notre chance, il semblerait que le choix du nom de leur petit groupe de rébellion puisse être la solution à nos problèmes.

— C'est… Attendez, si c'est bien ce que je pense, c'est stupide. Personne n'avalerait une telle sottise.

— Ce n'est pas stupide Smith ! Si c'était votre idée, là, cela serait ridicule. Parce que vous seriez fondamentalement incapable d'en tirer le moindre profit. Mais, entre mes mains… C'est brillant. »

La Moldue écarquilla les yeux de surprise. L'homme n'était généralement pas enclin à l'autocongratulation. Si Snape se flattait, c'est qu'il avait un plan, et pas des moindres. Elle se leva pour les resservir, et l'invita à poursuivre.

« Et que compte faire le « Maître Machiavel » de cette information, au juste ?

— J'aime lorsque votre curiosité vous pousse à me flatter. Susurra Snape en souriant de satisfaction.

— Comme si un sorcier savait de quoi je parlais…

— Nicolas Machiavel. J'ai lu ses ouvrages, Smith. Plus particulièrement son « Prince ». Cela dit en passant, cet essai devrait être sur toutes les tables de chevet d'un Serpentard qui se respecte. Ainsi donc, je vous fais penser à lui… ?

— Severus, on se reprend et on crache le morceau !

— Non. Flattez-moi encore, jeune fille, je veux savoir.

— Et moi, je veux connaître la raison de votre visite tardive.

— Vous la connaissez déjà. Parlez-moi de Machiavel.

— Bonne nuit Severus ! »

Jane se leva, attendant à ce que son vis-à-vis en fasse de même. Mais ni le Maître des Potions, ni le chat ne semblèrent prêts à bouger. La Moldue jeta un regard suppliant en direction de son animal, comme pour l'inciter à lui donner raison en quittant les genoux de l'homme, mais le félin bailla, et s'étira plus encore.

« Sale traître. Marmonna Jane.

— Moi ?

— Merlin.

— Oh, non, il sait que j'ai raison, j'ai tout son soutien.

— Vous ne doutez décidément de rien. Votre idée doit être réellement imparable pour que vous soyez dans d'aussi bonnes dispositions.

— Ce ne sont pas ces flatteries que j'attends. Machiavel, allons !

— Oh, bon sang. Ok. Vous ne me faites pas penser à Machiavel, voilà. Plutôt à son « Prince » comme vous dites.

— Le « Prince », hein… ? Amusant… Murmura Severus, pensif.

— Oui. Vous savez quels leviers utiliser pour arriver à vos fins. Jongler entre le sadisme et la bonté… Être charismatique pour obtenir ce que vous désirez. Être beau et laid aux yeux de votre public pour qu'il vous suive… Que voulez-vous que je vous dise à la fin, Snape ?!

— Beau, charismatique… J'espère que vous n'avez jamais dit de telles choses à Albus ou bien nous n'aurons plus jamais la paix. »

Jane leva les yeux aux ciels, et gémit. Elle attrapa la boîte en fer qui était sur le manteau de la cheminé, et son briquet, et tira une cigarette roulée de l'étui, avant de l'allumer et de fumer devant l'âtre.

« Vous n'aviez pas arrêté ?

— Avec votre capacité à me stresser, j'aimerais bien voir ça !

— Je vous stresse, Jane ? Ma beauté et mon charisme vous perturbent tant que ça ? Se moqua l'espion.

— Vous passez trop de temps avec Dumbledore, il commence sérieusement à déteindre sur vous. Est-ce que vous allez arrêter et me dire ce que vous avez en tête, à la fin ?

— Un plan… « Machiavélique » ?

— Snape ! Je vous jure que si vous me cherchez encore, demain, j'irai voir Albus pour lui dire que je suis désespérée, et que je n'arrive plus à comprendre les signaux contraires que vous m'envoyez. Et soyez certain d'une chose, il comprendra exactement ce que vous ne voulez surtout pas qu'il s'imagine ! »

Sous la menace, l'espion perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait. Il fronça les sourcils, et siffla menaçant.

« Vous n'oseriez pas… Il fera de votre vie un enfer, et moi, plus encore…

— Vous voulez parier ?

— Ce n'était pas la raison de ma présence ici ! Concentrez-vous Jane, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, alors ne m'interrompez plus. Déclara Severus avec une mauvaise foi incroyable.

— Oui, mon « Petit Prince »… Se moqua Jane.

— L'Armée d'Ombrage, comme son nom l'indique, pourrait, si cela est bien amené, lui être imputée. Poursuivit l'homme comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Evidemment, si l'on toque à la porte de Fudge en lui disant qu'Ombrage l'a trahi, il n'en croira rien…

— Mais vous savez comment contourner ce problème, n'est-ce pas ?

— Naturellement. Il y a chez les Serpentards, une soif de pouvoir et d'élévations fortes utiles. Et il y a chez Potter une croyance incroyable en sa capacité à berner les adultes.

— Hmm… Admettons que je ne me trompe pas en pensant à Draco Malefoy, je ne vois quand même pas où vous voulez en venir.

— Vous progressez, Jane. Fumez un peu plus, et vous approcherez l'épiphanie. J'ai appris récemment que Draco avait été introduit dans la Haute. Pour autant, Lucius tient fermement les rênes de son influence. Le garçon a besoin de faire ses preuves, et il a besoin de s'émanciper.

— Vos problèmes de bourgeois me passent au-dessus, vous savez.

— Comme beaucoup de choses, Miss. Le garçon et le père sont en compétition désormais.

— Super, et quel rapport avec l'Armée d'Ombrage ?

— Tout. Que veut Draco Malefoy ?

— Nous faire croire que sa permanente est naturelle… ? Proposa au hasard la Moldue avec lassitude.

— Réfléchissez comme une Serpentarde. Imaginez qu'on parle de moi, vous savez fort bien faire…

— Je ne pense pas toujours à vous, figurez-vous ! » Se défendit la jeune femme stupidement.

Cette réflexion arracha un bruit de surprise à l'homme qui observa goguenard la demoiselle.

« Je ne crois pas l'avoir sous-entendu, Miss…

— Taisez-vous. Je réfléchis. Bon… Draco étend son influence à Poudlard. Il sait que ses camarades seront ses prochains alliés une fois adulte. Il comprend parfaitement dans quel sens tourne le vent, puisqu'il s'est empressé d'intégrer les brigades… Oh !

— Et oui… Je vais me servir de la curiosité maladive des Gryffondors, et des travers des Serpentards…

— A condition qu'ils fassent ce que vous avez prévu. Vous ne les contrôlez pas, Severus.

— Un vrai stratège le sait. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a tant à cœur de connaître les pions qu'il a entre ses mains. S'il sait comment les pièces bougent, il peut les disposer, et laisser la partie se dérouler.

— En combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir faire « Mat » ?

— Tout dépendra de Draco, et de sa rapidité d'exécution.

— Vous oubliez Potter, il faut encore qu'il arrive à savoir quoi faire.

— Oh, il saura. Ne vous en faites pas. »

Sur ces paroles sibyllines, l'homme déplaça Merlin sur le canapé, et se leva. Alors que Jane le raccompagnait à la porte, Snape s'arrêta dans l'embrasure, le visage proche de la Moldue :

« Je ne suis pas « votre » Prince, Jane. Je suis « le » Prince. »

Rougissante, la jeune femme lui claqua la porte au nez.

* * *

**Mardi 31 janvier, Dortoir des Serpentards, 7h20,**

Draco avait les yeux brûlants de fatigue, ses traits, habituellement fins et délicats, étaient tirés. Son teint de porcelaine, virait au verdâtre cadavérique. S'il se teignait les cheveux en noir, l'on aurait pu le prendre pour le fils caché d'un certain Maître des Potions. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque le sommeil quitte un esprit trop inquiet par l'avenir. Depuis la rentrée, le garçon dormait de moins en moins, tournant, et retournant dans sa tête ses griefs. Il avait promis au Ministre de la Magie d'obtenir la preuve que Jane Smith continuait d'enseigner, contournant son renvoi. Au lieu de cela, il semblait que la femme avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout : elle avait tout simplement arrêté ses petites réunions. Ses projets d'espionnage tombaient à l'eau, et avec eux, ses espérances de démontrer à cet imbécile de Fudge que Lucius Malefoy n'était pas le seul sur qui il fallait compter.

Le blond pesta. Assis sur son lit à baldaquin, encore en pyjama de soie sauvage, il sentait l'abattement l'étreindre. C'était le moment ou jamais ! Lord Voldemort se préparait, son père était dans une position délicate vis-à-vis du Mage Noir, Poudlard était son territoire à lui… C'était le moment ou jamais ! Il se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains des Préfets, et y prit un bain mousseux dans lequel il médita. Si seulement il arrivait à dénicher une information utile. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi !

Oh, le garçon avait bien tenté de provoquer Potter, en particulier dans la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais, le Gryffondor mettait un véritable point d'honneur à ne plus parler de Voldemort, à ne plus critiquer les cours, et pis ! Il affichait un calme qui agaçait au plus haut point l'héritier. _Si même Potter se mettait à rentrer dans les clous_… Suivre le Trio d'Or ne l'avait pas plus avancé. Il n'était pas rare que les trois jeunes gens discutent avec un air de conspirateurs, mais Draco n'avait rien pu en tirer. Toujours les mêmes histoires de cours insipides, les mêmes conversations inutiles sur le sport… Rien d'intéressant. Ah, si. Draco avait cru comprendre qu'Harry était contraint de fêter la Saint-Valentin avec Xan, San… Tchang ? Qu'importe. Les pathétiques histoires de cœur du Golden Boy ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité. Si seulement Potter avait pu s'enticher de quelqu'un d'intéressant. Quelqu'un dont il aurait pu se moquer. Granger par exemple ! Là, au moins, Malefoy aurait pu occuper ses journées.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres roses du blond. De la buée s'était formée sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, et l'eau commençait à être tiède. Il allait être en retard pour son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Fallait-il qu'en plus il souffre cette classe avec ce gros balourd ?

Mais cela ne durerait pas ! Après Smith, Ombrage s'était attaquée à Hagrid, et à l'autre folle de Trelawney. Si la binoclarde qui se calfeutrait dans sa tour n'intéressait nullement Draco, le demi-géant, lui, avait toute son attention. La dernière leçon, au cours de laquelle Ombrage avait fait une inspection, s'était très mal déroulée. Hagrid avait non seulement perdu ses moyens, mais avec les informations que Draco avait données au journaliste véreux de la _Gazette_, il y avait fort à parier que le _bûcheron_ allait vite retourner à sa cabane et ses occupations dans la Forêt Interdite.

Cette idée remonta quelque peu le moral vacillant du Serpentard, qui quitta l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle de bain, pour aller s'habiller et rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Un autre élève de Poudlard n'avait pas dormi cette nuit. En effet, le pas traînant, et l'œil hagard, Harry Potter tentait vainement de suivre les conversations de ses amis à table. Il avait beau lire scrupuleusement tous les ouvrages recommandés par Hermione, tenter de se vider l'esprit chaque soir, endurer deux leçons d'Occlumancie par semaine Harry ne parvenait pas à empêcher ses rêves d'être troublés. Plus précisément : c'était un rêve récurrent qui le hantait.

Chaque nuit, il revoyait le même couloir. Noir, comme taillé dans un matériau magique et luisant de mystères. Inlassablement, il entrait dans son rêve avec l'impression d'être attiré dans les profondeurs de la terre. Puis, un bruit métallique et plaintif résonnait dans le couloir plongé dans les ténèbres. Il voyait nettement une lueur au bout vaciller, avec le reflet de ce qui lui semblait être une poignée en argent. Mais jamais, jamais, il n'arrivait à avancer d'un pas. Ses pieds restaient désespérément collés au sol, refusant de lui obéir, et Harry se réveillait avec un impressionnant sentiment de frustration, mêlé d'une curiosité de plus en plus affûtée. Il grogna en fixant d'un regard haineux le pichet de jus de citrouille, ce qui alerta Hermione immédiatement :

« Encore ce rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je n'arrive pas à en avoir d'autres. Je sais que c'est mal, mais je crois que c'est important la suite.

— Tu ne dois pas connaître la suite, Harry. On en a déjà parlé, tu sais qu'il y a des chances pour que…

— Oui. C'est probablement à cause de Lui. Je sais, 'Mione. Je n'y peux rien.

— Tu en as parlé à Snape ou à Sniffle ?

— Non. Ils ne vont rien pouvoir y faire, je pense. Je dois fermer mon esprit, mais…

— Mais tu veux savoir. Tu veux toujours tout savoir Harry ! Parfois, on ne doit tout simplement pas. Parfois, ça peut être dangereux. Lui redit pour la énième fois la jeune fille avec sagesse.

— Et c'est toi qui dis ça… Sans déconner Hermione, t'es vraiment mal placée pour me faire des leçons sur la soif de connaissance !

— Au contraire. Et tu sais que j'ai raison.

— Ouais… Ouais, sûrement. On va être en retard, et Hagrid n'a pas besoin de ça. Changea de sujet le brun.

— Franch'ment, j'pense qu'il est trop tard. Intervint Ron d'un air grave. C'vrai, Ombrage a décidé de se le faire, rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

— Dumbledore le pourrait, s'il le voulait. Maugréa Harry.

— Détrompe-toi. Il est aussi coincé que nous tous avec elle. Il n'a plus la faveur du grand public, tout le monde vous prend pour des fous, et ce, malgré ce qu'il se passe actuellement. J'aurais cru que l'attaque d'Azkaban aurait pu être une aubaine pour que les gens comprennent, mais…

— Même si Harry se mettait debout sur une estrade et racontait tout, personne ne le croirait, Hermione ! Coupa Ron en secouant la tête. Le Monde est fou, voilà tout.

— Je me mettrais à poil au milieu de la Grande Salle qu'on penserait encore que je fais une crise. Ron a raison, tu espères trop de l'opinion. Elle est bien trop influencée par la _Gazette_ pour être capable d'un au point de vue.

— UN AUTRE POINT DE VUE ! Mais, oui ! C'est ça Harry ! C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! S'exclama Hermione en se relevant si vite qu'elle bouscula son bol de porridge, éclaboussant la table. J'dois absolument trouver Luna ! »

Sans même que ses amis ne comprennent, la jeune fille s'en fut en direction d'un jardin d'intérieur proche de la tour de Serdaigle. Poudlard était un immense château qui recelait de nombreuses surprises. Outre les tours diverses, les cachots, les portes coulissantes, les tapisseries enchantées, et les nombreux couloirs inutiles qui ne menaient nulle part, une des choses qu'Hermione aimait le plus dans cet endroit, était les diverses jardins d'intérieur que l'on pouvait trouver. Elle en connaissait trois. Un qui se trouvait près de la tour d'astronomie, pratiquement suspendu dans les airs, un autre qui ressemblait à une serre botanique – pas très loin des quartiers des Poufsouffles d'ailleurs, et enfin, le dernier : celui où Luna venait fréquemment se réfugier. Il n'était pas rare d'y voir également le fantôme de leur maison. Mais la Dame Grise était une femme froide de mauvaise compagnie, qui disparaissait chaque fois qu'un élève approchait. Ou du moins, un élève qui n'était pas de sa maison.

Arrivant essoufflée, au point tel qu'elle dû s'accrocher à l'une des colonnes qui formaient le péristyle, Hermione entendit une conversation se dérouler à voix basses. Une d'entre elles était claire, rêveuse, presque chantante, tandis que l'autre était monocorde, désincarnée. La Gryffondor hésita un instant à épier les deux protagonistes, curieuse de savoir ce que le fantôme pouvait bien raconter, mais elle changea d'avis, et s'annonça distinctement. Sans surprise, alors qu'elle entra dans le jardin baigné d'un soleil magique, la Dame Grise inclina la tête pour la saluer, et s'effaça au travers d'un mur. Luna sourit à Hermione, et lui fit signe de la rejoindre sur l'un des bancs en pierre.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, elle est simplement timide. Lui dit la Serdaigle en répondant aux interrogations muettes de son aînée. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

— Luna… Je ne viens pas forcément pour quelque chose, tu sais…

— Nous ne sommes pas amies, Hermione. Tu ne me parles jamais en dehors de l'AO. Et comme la prochaine réunion est fixée, tu es venue me demander quelque chose. Expliqua d'un ton égal la blonde en s'amusant à faire chevaucher les orteils de ses deux pieds, qui étaient une nouvelle fois nus.

— Bien sûr que nous sommes amies, je… Bredouilla la lionne sans parvenir à trouver une suite. Hermione abandonna, et décida d'aller droit au but. Ton père accepterait-il de faire une interview d'Harry ?

— Potter ? Oui, tu veux qu'il parle de Voldemort, c'est ça ? Comprit Luna en désarçonnant sa collègue.

— Comment est-ce que tu as pu deviner ?

— C'est logique, non ? La _Gazette_ ment, et Harry veut dire la vérité. Alors il lui faut trouver un journal de confiance. Et comme vous n'en connaissez pas d'autres, vous espérez que le Chicaneur sera votre canard.

— C'est que… Enfin, c'est important, quoi… Si tu ne veux pas…

— Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était non. Le Chicaneur a toujours dit la vérité. Harry a donc toute sa place au journal. Tu voulais autre chose ?

— Heu, non… Heu… C'est tout ? Je veux dire, tu vas demander à ton père ?

— Oui, oui. Tu peux aller en cours Hermione, je te dirai quand vous pourrez faire cette interview. Au fait, pense à prévenir Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin de relancer la conversation, je la terminerai toute seule. » Conclut Luna en croisant les jambes sur le banc.

Hermione se releva maladroitement, se sentant mal de passer pour une fille intéressée. Mais son retard de dix minutes au cours de Hagrid lui permit de ne pas à avoir à culpabiliser davantage. Elle bredouilla un « au revoir » maladroit, et partie en courant presque en direction de la cabane. En chemin, elle bouscula une Jane Smith qui s'excusa par habitude :

« Pardonnez-moi, Miss Granger…

— C'est moi, Professeur. Désolée, mais je suis en retard !

— Oui, oui… Oh, Miss Granger ? Vous savez si Miss Lovegood a cours à cette heure-ci ? Il faudrait que je lui parle.

— Elle est au jardin, bonne journée Professeur ! »

Et Hermione s'en fut comme une furie, ses cheveux broussailleux fouettant l'air dans tous les sens. Jane, perdue, s'apprêta à tourner les talons pour aller en direction du parc de Poudlard, seul endroit où elle pensait trouver des jardins, quand une voix chantante l'en interdit :

« Je suis là, Professeur. Elle parle de ce jardin-ci ! »

La Moldue se dirigea vers la voix, et fut surprise de découvrir que la fillette disait vrai. Dans une cour intérieure, se dressait un magnifique jardin entouré de colonnes. Au centre, une petite fontaine d'eau claire ruisselait, et un magnifique chêne centenaire s'élevait en de nombreuses branches noueuses. Ce qui fascina le plus Jane, n'était pas tant la beauté des lieux, que la lumière.

« C'est la même magie que pour le plafond de la Grande Salle. Expliqua Luna. Même moi qui suis habituée, cela me plaît toujours autant.

— Oh. Heu… Je m'en doutais à vrai dire, Miss. Tenta la scribouillarde, peine perdue.

— Vous commencez à vous plaire chez nous, alors ? » Demanda Luna avec innocence, ce qui arracha une exclamation étouffée à la Moldue.

Jane dû s'asseoir sur le banc aux côtés de son ancienne élève, et fixa un long moment en silence la fontaine. Que pouvait-elle répondre, de toute façon ?

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre dans ces jardins, Professeur. Ici, les secrets sont bien gardés.

— Je ne suis plus votre Professeur. Répondit machinalement Jane.

— La baguette ne fait pas le sorcier. Le titre, ne fait pas l'enseignant. Haussa des épaules l'élève. Vous vouliez me voir pour quelle raison ? Si c'est à propos des _Vitravera_, je n'ai rien dit, vous savez…

— Je sais, Luna. Je vous fais entièrement confiance. Soupira Jane résignée… En revanche, j'ai dû mettre au courant le Professeur Dumbledore.

— Il ne le savait pas déjà ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous avez été nommée au poste de Professeur d'étude des Moldus ?

— Si, éclata de rire la jeune femme, je parlais de votre découverte ! Le secret est important… Surtout par les temps qui courent…

— C'est à cause d'eux que vous me cherchez ? Des temps qui courent, Professeur ?

— Ah ! Luna… J'avais oublié votre façon de parler. Oui, en effet. Je voulais savoir si votre père recherchait des rédacteurs. »

La Serdaigle leva son nez retroussé en direction de la brune, et pouffa. Ce bruit se répercuta dans tout le jardin, et il semblait à la Moldue que la fontaine riait également. Lorsque Luna s'arrêta, ce fut pour poser une question avec un air incroyablement grave :

« Savez-vous faire des interviews scandaleuses, Professeur ? »

* * *

« _Le Chicaneur_

_Edition spéciale du 13 février 2016,_

_**HARRY POTTER PARLE, LA VERITE SORT DE LA BOUCHE DES FOUS**_

_Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, celui qu'on n'a plus besoin de présenter, a décidé de sortir de son mutisme pour accorder une interview exclusive au Chicaneur. A cette occasion, la Rédaction a décidé de mettre sur le coup leur meilleure journaliste, Loïs Lane. Afin d'éloigner tout doute dans l'esprit de nos lecteurs, Monsieur Potter a fait signer au Chicaneur un contrat magique nous obligeant à ne pas changer le moindre mot. Si, comme nous, vous avez à cœur de connaître la vérité sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, sur Dumbledore, sur Harry Potter, sur la mort de Cédric Diggory, ou encore sur Dolorès Ombrage, nous vous invitons à vous assoir, et à bien lire ce qui suit :_

_« __**LL**__ : Avant de commencer, Monsieur Potter, je voudrais que vous expliquiez les raisons de votre prise de parole. Il est important de rappeler à nos lecteurs que c'est vous qui avez contacté notre Rédaction pour nous proposer cet entretien exclusif._

_**HP **__: Tout à fait, Loïs. Jusqu'ici, j'ai préféré garder le silence lorsque j'ai compris que personne ne me croyait, ou ne croyait Dumbledore au sujet de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Mais, les récents événements m'ont fait changer d'avis. Il est important que les sorciers se préparent, et qu'ils sachent la vérité pour se préparer. Et je dois bien ça à Cédric. Ce qui lui est arrivé n'est pas un accident, et mentir ne rend certainement pas justice à sa mémoire !_

_**LL**__ : Vous faites référence à la troisième tâche du tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui s'est finie par une mort l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas ?_

_**HP**__ : Pas une mort, non. Un meurtre. Mais je veux reprendre depuis le début, pour que les gens comprennent bien. Voldemort n'est jamais mort. Je ne l'ai jamais vaincu. Les gens croient les mensonges que leur raconte le Ministère. Parce que le Ministère veut éviter tout mouvement de panique. Pour comprendre toute cette histoire, il faut remonter au jour de la mort de mes parents. Le jour où je me suis retrouvé avec une cicatrice._

_**LL**__ : N'est-ce pas Voldemort qui vous l'a fait ?_

_**HP**__ : Si. Il a tué mes parents, puis, il a essayé de me tuer moi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Il n'y a aucune raison à un meurtre. Jamais. Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que le sortilège a rebondi sur lui, et l'a détruit temporairement. J'ai appris, l'année dernière, de la bouche même de Voldemort que c'était le sacrifice de ma mère qui m'avait protégé. Il a appelé ça « de l'ancienne magie ». Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir-là, il a perdu son corps. Mais il n'est pas mort. Dumbledore avait peur de cela, et ma première année à Poudlard l'a confirmé._

_**LL**__ : Parlez-vous de la disparition du Professeur Quirrel ? L'ancien enseignant des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ?_

_**HP**__ : Pas de sa disparition, de sa mort. Voldemort avait pris possession de son corps, et a tenté, à travers lui, d'obtenir la Pierre Philosophale qui était cachée à Poudlard. Par un énorme coup de chance, j'ai pu l'en empêcher. Et par une chance plus encore insolente – diront certains, j'ai pu en réchapper. Voldemort n'a pas pu se fabriquer d'élixir, et il a à nouveau disparu, en laissant le corps mort de son hôte. Mais c'était bel et bien la preuve que jamais il n'avait été totalement détruit._

_**LL **__: Excusez-moi, Monsieur Potter, mais… Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas expliqué tout ceci aux parents d'élèves ?_

_**HP**__ : Qui l'aurait cru, hein ? Maintenant que l'Autre est en vie, et en pleine possession de ses moyens, maintenant que nous accumulons les preuves, tout le monde tourne le dos à la vérité. Alors il y a cinq ans… Mais passons. L'année dernière, je sentais qu'il reprenait des forces. Ma cicatrice, celle laissée par le sort, n'arrêtait pas de me brûler. J'avais découvert, en première année, qu'elle me faisait souffrir à chaque fois que Voldemort était en activité. En quatrième année, je peux vous dire que les migraines quotidiennes n'ont fait qu'attiser ma paranoïa. Ça a été pire lorsque mon nom est sorti de la coupe de feu._

_**LL**__ : Précisons aux lecteurs qu'à l'époque, vous n'aviez pas l'âge de participer au tournoi, que Dumbledore avait tracé lui-même la ligne qui empêchait toute fraude, et que malgré ces précautions, vous avez participé à ça._

_**HP**__ : Ouais, personne n'a cru en mon innocence, en dehors évidemment, du Professeur Dumbledore et de mes proches. Ça nous a d'ailleurs beaucoup inquiétés. Il y avait des morts au Tournois ! C'était même pour cela qu'il n'y avait plus eu d'édition. Alors, forcément, quand j'ai vu qu'on m'avait tout de même inscrit, je compris que quelqu'un en voulait à ma vie. Et j'ai fini par savoir précisément qui… Encore une fois, Voldemort était derrière tout ça. L'un de ses Mangemorts avait pris l'apparence de Maugrey Fol'œil. Et c'est ce faux Maugrey qui a mis mon nom dans la Coupe, et qui a tout fait pour que j'arrive à la dernière tâche. C'était un piège. Le trophée que l'on devait récupérer était un Portoloin._

_**LL **__: Comment expliquez-vous la mort de Cédric, alors ?_

_**HP**__ : C'est de ma faute. Nous sommes arrivés face au trophée ensemble. Et Cédric voulait que je le garde parce qu'il estimait que j'étais meilleur que lui. Et inversement. Au cours de l'année, on s'était entraidé pour nos tâches. Alors… J'ai décidé qu'on le prendrait à deux, ensemble… Et nous avons transplané ensemble dans un cimetière._

_**LL **__: Voldemort vous y attendait ?_

_**HP**__ : Plus ou moins… Il avait réussi à reconstituer un semblant de corps, mais il était trop faible. Il y avait également un autre Mangemort. Quelqu'un que tout le monde pense mort, et innocent… Quelqu'un que je croyais, moi aussi, innocent._

_**LL**__ : De qui parlez-vous, Monsieur Potter ?_

_**HP **__: De Peter Pettigrow. Celui qui est censé être mort des mains de Sirius Black… Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, il est vivant. Dans un sale état, mais vivant. A peine étions-nous arrivés avec Cédric que j'ai été attaché à une tombe. Voldemort a ordonné à Pettigrow de le tuer. Et j'ai vu l'Avada Kedavra le foudroyer._

_**LL**__ : Etes-vous bien certain qu'il s'agissait de Pettigrow, Monsieur Potter ?_

_**HP**__ : Absolument. J'ai déjà vu des photographies de lui dans mes livres de famille. Mais je ne peux absolument pas le prouver. Il faudrait que ce lâche se montre pour qu'il y ait des témoins. Quoi qu'il en soit, après cela, ce traitre a fait un rituel de magie noire, qui a permis la résurrection totale de Voldemort._

_**LL**__ : Pourquoi parlez-vous de traitre ? Est-ce parce que Pettigrow aurait fini par rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort ?_

_**HP**__ : Il n'a pas fini, Loïs. Ce soir-là, Voldemort a rassemblé tous les Mangemorts qui sont encore vivants et libres. Et il a raconté en détail cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween. En plus d'apprendre la raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie, il a dévoilé le fait que Pettigrow était le véritable Gardien du Secret de mes parents. Que c'était Black qui avait décidé de changer cela à la dernière minute pour brouiller les pistes. Histoire de tromper Voldemort. Seulement, Black ignorait que Peter était déjà Mangemort…_

_**LL**__ : Donc, selon vous, Black serait innocent, et Pettigrow serait le véritable coupable et serait encore en vie ?_

_**HP**__ : Oui. Mais, encore une fois, je ne peux le prouver. Je ne fais que rapporter la vérité. En revanche, je peux vous garantir que malgré sa liberté, Black n'était pas avec les autres Mangemorts ce soir-là… Pettigrow, si. Bref… Après avoir expliqué tout ceci, Voldemort a voulu me tuer, au cours d'un duel. Et là encore… Ma chance a joué en ma faveur. Il se trouve que nos baguettes sont jumelles. La plume de phénix qui entre dans leur composition provient du même animal. Apparemment, nos baguettes ne peuvent se vaincre. J'ai profité de la surprise de Voldemort pour m'enfuir par le Portoloin, avec le corps de Cédric._

_**LL **__: Et vous avez raconté tout ceci à Dumbledore à votre retour… ?_

_**HP**__ : Oui. Mais pas immédiatement. Le faux Maugrey m'a entraîné dans sa salle de classe, bien décidé à me tuer. Heureusement, le Professeur Dumbledore a trouvé cela étrange et nous a suivi. Il a simplement fallu attendre que la métamorphose, par polynectar, se dissipe. Après quoi, le Directeur l'a interrogé avec du Véritasérum, le Mangemort a tout avoué, évidemment, et le Ministre de la Magie a été convoqué._

_**LL**__ : Etes-vous en train de dire que Cornélius Fudge est parfaitement au courant de toute cette histoire ?_

_**HP**__ : C'est exactement ce que je dis. Mais, prenant peur, il est arrivé avec un Détraqueur, et a laissé la créature aspirer l'âme du Mangemort. Fort utile pour éviter tout procès, toute preuve du retour de Voldemort, et donc, pratique quand on veut éviter la panique…_

_**LL**__ : C'est une accusation très grave que vous faites-là, Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes en train de dire à nos lecteurs que le Ministre de la Magie refuserait la Justice pour conserver une illusion de paix !_

_**HP**__ : Non. Mais je dis que Sirius Black n'a jamais eu de procès. Qu'il n'a jamais été interrogé sous Véritasérum, et que cela est bien pratique. Je dis également que le Mangemort est mort dans le secret le plus complet. Que Bartémius Croupton a disparu pendant le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, dans le plus grand secret, là aussi. Je dis également que des Détraqueurs sont venus m'attaquer chez mon oncle et ma tante cet été, que j'ai été forcé d'utiliser le sortilège du Patronus, et que j'ai été convoqué devant le Magenmagot tout entier pour cela. Je dis que la campagne de la Gazette à l'encontre de Dumbledore ou de moi-même est trop violente pour être innocente. Et enfin, je dis que l'évasion d'Azkaban n'est pas le fruit du hasard, et que Voldemort en est responsable._

_**LL**__ : Ça, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir, Monsieur Potter, vous n'y étiez, pas… De plus, Sirius Black a pu s'échapper de la prison…_

_**HP**__ : C'est vrai. Mais on ne saura jamais tant qu'on ne l'aura pas interrogé en public. De plus, il y a une grande différence entre s'échapper seul, et faire exploser tout un mur de prison et libérer une foule de Mangemorts. Et ça, c'est bel et bien une information que la Gazette du Sorcier a publiée. Comme quoi, ils ne disent pas que des mensonges… Voldemort rassemble ses troupes, les sorciers sont maintenus dans le mensonge. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que Fudge puisse continuer sa paranoïa…_

_**LL **__: De quelle paranoïa parlez-vous, Monsieur Potter ?_

_**HP **__: A votre avis ? Je dis, et Dumbledore le dit également, que Voldemort est de retour, les preuves disparaissent, je manque de me faire tuer par les Détraqueurs, on me convoque à un procès digne d'un meurtrier alors que je ne suis pas majeur, on essaie de me renvoyer de Poudlard, et cette année, une bureaucrate, et non une enseignante, prend la tête d'une Inquisition._

_**LL**__ : Vous parlez de Dolorès Ombrage, anciennement sous-secrétaire d'Etat, promue par le Ministère au poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, puis, Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard avec le pouvoir de réformer l'école, c'est cela ?_

_**HP**__ : Exactement cela. Je parle du contrôle de la Presse, du contrôle de l'enseignement, le tout, par l'Etat. Les Moldus ont coutume de dire que ce sont des signes avant-coureurs de dictature… Alors certes, à choisir, je préfère vivre dans la dictature de Fudge, plutôt que dans celle de Voldemort, mais à réellement choisir, je souhaite vivre dans un monde sorcier libre. Est-ce que cela fait de moi un fou ?_

_**LL **__: Dans l'absolu, non. Mais n'est-ce pas un peu fort que de parler de dictature… ?_

_**HP**__ : Vraiment ? La Gazette du Sorcier n'est-elle pas censurée… ? Poudlard n'est-il pas sous l'autorité d'un membre du Gouvernement ? Quand un enseignant est promu à un poste par un homme politique, et que ce même enseignant n'a été jusqu'ici que son bras droit, comment peut-on qualifier ça ? La Gazette a fait un procès à Jane Smith. Mais Smith était Professeur dans un Collège Australien. Ombrage, elle, n'était que politicienne…_

_**LL**__ : Selon vous donc, Smith avait plus de qualifications pour enseigner que Dolorès Ombrage ?_

_**HP**__ : Qui penserait à demander à une assistante d'enseigner une quelconque matière, en dehors de l'art de faire des courriers administratifs, hein ? Et cela se ressent depuis son arrivée. Toutes les mesures prises concernent la vie à Poudlard. Changement d'uniformes, dissolution de tout groupe d'activité, surveillance des matières et renvois arbitraires. Non, Loïs quand l'Enseignement est aux mains d'un pouvoir central, on ne parle plus de libertés…_

_**LL**__ : Vous avez l'air d'en vouloir particulièrement à cette femme. Y a-t-il une raison ?_

_**HP**__ : Je ne dirai rien de plus que Dolorès Ombrage étend son influence à un point que je trouve particulièrement inquiétant. Mes parents sont morts, donc je n'ai personne pour me défendre… Mais je suis surpris qu'aucun bon parent n'ait eu à cœur de réagir. Apparemment, tout le monde se fout de notre avenir…_

_**LL **__: L'influence de Dolorès Ombrage ? N'est-ce pas celle du Ministère, plutôt ? A moins que vous ne sous-entendiez qu'elle en profite, Monsieur Potter…_

_**HP **__: Ce n'est pas à moi de juger. Je ne fais que répondre à vos questions. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire sur le retour de Voldemort._

_**LL**__ : Oui, merci, Monsieur Potter pour le temps que vous avez voulu nous accorder, et pour ces révélations incroyables. Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance pour vos BUSES. »_

_La Rédaction du Chicaneur tient à rappeler que ces propos sont strictement conformes à ceux de Monsieur Potter. Toute demande de copie du contrat magique l'attestant sera assouvie. En revanche, la Rédaction du Chicaneur tient à rappeler que si les lecteurs souhaitent poser des questions à Monsieur Potter, ils doivent envoyer une lettre à l'adresse suivante… »_

* * *

La réaction d'Ombrage n'avait pas tardé à se faire connaître. Juste après avoir été prévenue par l'un des membres de sa brigade, l'infâme crapaud était entré dans une colère noire, connue de tous. Immédiatement, elle fit proclamer un nouveau décret, dans lequel elle interdisait à toute personne de Poudlard d'être en possession d'un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_. Les personnes n'ayant pas lu le journal, eurent immédiatement l'envie de connaître ce qui avait motivé une telle décision. Et au lieu de faire taire la rumeur, Dolorès ne fit que l'alimenter. Personne, que cela soit les élèves, ou les Professeurs, n'ignorait le contenu de l'interview dont tout le monde parlait. Et c'était pire en dehors des murs du château. A la _Gazette du Sorcier_, on était submergé de courriers parentaux exigeant des réponses, suite aux sous-entendus d'Harry.

Dans les appartements de Jane, l'heure était à la fête. Le soir de la parution du _Chicaneur_, Snape n'avait pas hésité une seconde à aller rendre visite à son ancienne collègue, pour commérer comme un étudiant à propos du journal. Assis sur le canapé, Merlin blotti contre lui, le Maître des Potions sirotait un Whisky Pur-Feu qu'il avait lui-même apporté à cette occasion. Jane, souriante, fumait à côté de la cheminée, ravie du déroulement des choses.

« Le Baron Sanglant m'a rapporté les hurlements d'Ombrage. Elle aurait même mis à sac son bureau, et de la porcelaine aurait été brisée. Commenta l'homme avec plaisir.

— Et Dumbledore s'est enfermé dans sa tour, refusant toute visite. Apparemment, elle exige de le voir pour une explication.

— Elle peut toujours courir, Albus ne changera pas d'avis. Votre interview était parfaite, comment vous êtes-vous débrouillée pour discuter avec Potter ? Sait-il que c'est vous ?

— Harry, non. Luna, oui. Elle a convaincu Miss Granger de trouver une solution. Elle a enchanté deux carnets pour que nous puissions nous écrire directement tous les deux. L'interview s'inscrivait en direct sur nos deux supports.

— Hmm… Il est vrai que Miss Granger est douée en magie. Donc, personne d'autre que Luna et moi, ne sait qui est « Loïs Lane » ?

— Vous oubliez l'Ordre, Severus. Il était convenu que je reprenne mes activités de journaliste.

— Hmm. Une chose m'échappe, en revanche. Je comprends que vous ayez pris un pseudo, mais pourquoi « Loïs Lane » ? C'est moldu ?

— Tout juste, Severus ! Pouffa Jane en tirant une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette. Ça vient d'un comics.

— D'un _quoi_ ?

— De _Superman_ ! Severus, vous manquez de culture. Si un jour on retourne à Londres, je vous montrerai, vous allez voir. Quoi que je pense que _Batman_ vous plairait plus.

— C'est une insulte, Smith ? Vous-vous y mettez, vous aussi ?

— On en a déjà parlé. C'est un compliment, même. Mais vous verrez, je vous montrerai.

— Encore faut-il que je vienne avec vous. Il est hors de question que l'on recommence la blague de Noël ! Pour en revenir à l'interview, votre conclusion était habile.

— Ah ! Vous avez remarqué, alors ? J'espérais bien pouvoir arriver à jeter le doute sur les véritables motivations de Dolorès. Reste le plus dur à faire. D'ailleurs, où en êtes-vous ?

— Je n'ai pas encore parlé à Draco, donc, je n'ai rien dit à Potter. Soyez patiente, Smith. »

Elle lui resservit un verre, et jeta sa cigarette dans le feu. Pensive, elle observa le Maître des Potions qui se concentrait sur Merlin.

« Ah ! Soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un sujet d'écrire pour mon prochain article. J'attendrai un peu que les choses se tassent. Peut-être même m'inspirerais-je des lettres de parents, ou à l'attention de Harry. Il paraît qu'elles sont nombreuses.

— Que vous êtes à plaindre… Demain, je dois endurer huit heures de cours, avec deux heures en compagnie des cinquièmes, puis, des septièmes années !

— Et alors, c'est votre job, non ? Au moins, vous enseignez.

— Vous avez perdu votre place toute seule, Miss. Et croyez-moi, peu importe combien vous imaginez aimer l'enseignement, demain est l'une des pires journées de l'année. Maugréa l'homme sombrement.

— Et pourquoi ça ? Les mardis sont des jours comme les autres…

— Pas les mardis de Saint-Valentin, Miss… Pas avec des adolescents bourrés d'hormones qui partent dans tous les sens… Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est comme calvaire une Saint-Valentin tombant un jour de cours. Vous êtes sans cesse dérangé dans votre travail par des gloussements de toutes parts, des petits mots d'amour dans tous les coins… Des bécotages à chaque couloir…

— Oh, non ! Vous avez cette merde ici aussi ? S'exclama Jane déconfite.

— Votre langage ! Quoi, ça n'est pas quelque chose qui excite les petites filles, habituellement ? »

Choquée par le sous-entendu de Snape, la Moldue se leva d'un bond, furieuse, pour se resservir à boire, avant d'allumer une cigarette avec rage, en fixant méchamment son mentor.

« On se calme, _papy_. Je n'ai que quatre ans de différence avec vous ! Ça, c'était pour le premier point, le second…

— Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous ignorez ma date de naissance !

— Le 9 janvier 1980.

— Comment… ? Oh, non. Albus vous l'a dit, c'est ça ? Ou Minerva peut-être ?

— Notre Directeur. Le jour même, d'ailleurs. Il était venu savoir si j'avais trouvé une idée de cadeau. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a donné cette date. Pas très compliqué de comprendre.

— Et comme vous-vous en foutez de moi, vous avez passé outre le cadeau.

— Au contraire ! Vous connaissant, la meilleure attention que je pouvais avoir était de vous foutre la paix. Mais, dites-moi, Severus, seriez-vous déçu ?

— Certainement pas ! Renifla Snape en relevant le menton. C'est même très avisé de votre part… Vous êtes cependant une jeunette, quoi que vous puissiez en penser.

— Ouais, de trente-deux ans quand même… Donc faudrait voir à arrêter de me rabaisser sur mon âge. Et pour répondre à votre seconde accusation condescendante, je n'ai que faire de cette fête à la con. J'ai toujours eu en horreur cette date.

— Toujours seule, hein… ? Se moqua l'homme.

— Non, si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas eu de raison de la haïr. Passez donc une soirée de Saint-Valentin avec un abruti fini, qui vous fait manger au MacDo, tout ça pour vous sauter maladroitement sur le canapé de ses parents chez qui il vit, et vous aurez, vous aussi, des problèmes avec cette date ! »

Jane ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait presque crié sa tirade. En revanche, elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle venait de s'épancher sur sa vie privée avec un homme profondément pudique. Snape, lui, faisait la moue, et reprit une lampée de Whisky avant de répondre :

« En admettant que je sache ce qu'est un « MacDo », on va dire que j'ai compris le reste et que je pourrais presque compatir… Je dis « presque », parce que vous êtes stupide de vous laisser vous faire « sauter », comme vous dites, maladroitement.

— Vous croyez qu'on peut le deviner avant, _ça_ ? Et Mac Donald's est une chaîne de restaurants. Du Fast-Food. C'est l'endroit le plus merdique où l'on puisse emmener une femme pour un dîner romantique.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache ? Je ne suis pas du genre à célébrer cette date ridicule.

— C'est marrant, ça ne m'étonne pas… Titilla Jane en s'enivrant davantage.

— Non, parce que je suis un homme de goût. Vous, en revanche, dans la mesure où cela vous parle, vous auriez peut-être dû avoir la puce à l'oreille concernant votre prétendant, au moment d'entrer dans le restaurant, vous ne croyez pas ?

— C'est ça. A la vue du MacDo, j'aurais dû me douter que… Le sexe n'a rien à voir avec la nourriture. De toute façon, vous n'y comprenez rien.

— Peut-être… Concéda Severus en buvant encore un coup. Sauf que si j'avais été contraint de vous supporter ce jour-là, j'aurais opté pour un dîner aux chandelles. Et un lit, au moins. Nous ne sommes pas des... »

Snape s'insulta mentalement. Jane hoqueta. Merlin ronronna. Le feu crépitait, mais en dehors de ça, le silence était le plus complet.

« Vous devriez vous concentrer sur Draco, vous avez des choses à faire. Rompit Jane en retrouvant la parole.

— Et vous un article à trouver, Smith. Bonne nuit. »

* * *

**Mardi 14 février, 19h10, Bureau de Severus Snape,**

Draco était secrètement soulagé que la Saint-Valentin tombe un jour de cours. L'année précédente, il avait dû inviter Pansy Parkinson à Pré-au-Lard, et l'endurer toute une journée, ses babillages avec. Cette année, la pauvrette s'était échinée à lui envoyer des messages subliminaux, des cartes mièvres, et des chocolats fourrés à la liqueur – que Draco détestait au plus haut point – mais, rien de plus. Ce qui avait achevé de rendre sa journée merveilleuse, était une conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Potter et Granger. De toute évidence, Potter n'avait pas su apporter à sa _Valentine_ ce qu'elle désirait. Et cette dernière croyait dur comme fer qu'il était en réalité amoureux de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Cho Chang, parce qu'il avait fini par le retenir, faisait donc sacrément la gueule à Saint Potter, et colportait des rumeurs particulièrement méchantes sur le Balafré et sa meilleure amie.

Oh, oui… Cette Saint-Valentin était géniale ! Pour couronner le tout, le Professeur des Potions l'avait convié à « boire un verre entre hommes », ce qui signifiait pour lui que Snape reconnaissait son nouveau statut. Rien ne pouvait donc aller mieux. Du moins, il le crut jusqu'au milieu de l'entretien.

« Pourquoi ne pas dire à votre père que vous ne supportez plus Miss Parkinson, Draco ? » Demanda Snape en le resservant pour la deuxième fois un Whisky que le garçon n'était absolument pas en âge de boire.

Ledit garçon soupira théâtralement. Trop heureux d'avoir une oreille – et un verre – d'adulte pour s'épancher.

« Parce qu'il ne faudrait pas froisser la famille Parkinson, Monsieur. Et Pansy peut avoir son utilité, qui sait ?

— C'est bien, vous comprenez parfaitement le jeu auquel vous-vous adonnez, Draco.

— On ne peut mieux, Monsieur. Père a beau feindre l'ignorance, je sais qu'il est parfaitement au courant de ma capacité à lui succéder. Reste à convaincre nos alliés actuels, et à en trouver de nouveaux.

— Exact. A votre âge, Lucius avait déjà conquis tous les Serpentards, même les plus âgés. Et il tissait déjà des relations étroites en politique. Il a su parfaitement tirer parti des relations de son propre père auprès du Ministère.

— Et j'en fais de même ! Assura le blond avec suffisance.

— Si vous faites référence à votre implication dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale, j'ai bien peur, Draco, que vous ne visiez pas assez haut.

— Qu'entez-vous par là ?

— Eh bien… Si mes soupçons étaient exacts, ce que je n'affirme pas, évidemment. Rapporter ces informations à la Grande Inquisitrice pourrait asseoir votre réputation à Poudlard… Mais à Poudlard seulement. »

Malefoy se redressa avidement sur son fauteuil, le corps entier penché en direction de son Professeur. De son côté, Snape n'était pas surpris. Draco avait beau être intelligent, il avait une telle admiration pour lui, un tel aveuglement, qu'il buvait chacune de ses paroles. Plus qu'un mentor, il avait été un véritable modèle pour le garçon. Il était l'exemple même du Serpentard parfait. Et ça, Draco l'oubliait trop souvent lorsque l'homme lui parlait.

« Il vous faudrait, bien entendu, vérifier cette piste, afin de ne pas prendre de risque. Mais je suis convaincu que Potter et sa bande ont contourné l'un des décrets. Oh, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, je sais seulement que c'est important pour eux.

— Lequel Professeur ? Lequel !?

— Celui sur l'interdiction de se réunir en groupe en dehors des cours… Et je crois aussi celui sur l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie en dehors des cours. Mais là, encore une fois, je n'ai que des rumeurs de portraits… »

Draco Malefoy n'écouta plus du reste de l'entretien. Entièrement focalisé sur l'idée qu'Harry Potter lui servait sur un plateau exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour Fudge. Il quitta le Professeur, en le remerciant longuement pour ses précieux conseils, et jubila tout son retour au dortoir.

Seul à son bureau, finissant son verre, Snape ricana. C'était trop facile. Beaucoup trop facile pour un homme comme lui. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, ayant dans l'idée d'aller se vanter auprès de Jane, lorsqu'il se ravisa, le souvenir de la veille en tête. Peste soit cette Moldue. Elle verrait bien qu'il mérite son titre !

L'Armée d'Ombrage ne fut pas inquiétée une seule seconde par le nez fouineur de Draco. Contrairement à ce que lui avait dit son Professeur, le Serpentard n'avait pris aucun risque pour vérifier les doutes de celui-ci. S'en remettant entièrement à ses dires. Il avait donc passé deux bonnes semaines à trouver la bonne tournure de lettre à envoyer au Ministre de la Magie. Draco hésitait : il savait que Potter et d'autres élèves se réunissaient, il ignorait où, mais il savait que c'était une information capitale…

A mille lieues de se douter de quoi que ce soit, Harry était toujours aux prises avec ses cauchemars. Tout le mois de janvier il avait espéré que cela se calmerait. Au mois de février, il commençait à douter, malgré les dures leçons d'Occlumancie. En ce début de nuit du premier jour de mars, il s'était résigné. Il s'endormit donc, après avoir abandonné l'idée de se vider l'esprit, et plongea bien rapidement dans le rêve qui le tourmentait.

Cette fois-ci, il était déjà au Ministère. Derrière lui, le grincement retentit, comme d'habitude, mais Harry put se retourner, pour découvrir une grille qui se refermait. Il était dans une salle rectangulaire, qui faisait face à un long couloir étroit. Harry savait exactement où il se trouvait, lors de son passage éclair pour son jugement, l'ascenseur s'était arrêté à l'étage du Département des Mystères. A peine eut-il compris cela, qu'une étrange sensation d'acquiescement lui vint. Comme si son esprit tentait de lui dire qu'il était dans le vrai. Mais dans les songes, le garçon ne put comprendre le danger que représentait cette information. Une nouvelle fois, l'ardent désir d'aller au bout de ce couloir lui prit les entrailles. Il y avait quelque chose de capital derrière. Il força sur ses jambes, mais elles refusèrent de le porter. Il jura, son insulte rebondissant dans les murs magiques que son esprit avait créés. Puis, il se força encore, concentrant toute son attention sur l'importance d'atteindre la poignée. Harry avait l'impression d'entendre de vagues encouragements, mêlés à des avertissements. Sa propre voix s'élevait, déformée, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à savoir, que Dumbledore ne voulait surtout pas qu'il sache. Cela agaça le garçon, qui força plus encore, et fit un pas en avant. Puis deux. Puis trois. Et cela, jusqu'à arriver à cette poignée. Il jubilait, il allait enfin savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte. Le Gryffondor agrippa la poignée glacée dans sa main, et la fît tourner lentement. Enfin il allait savoir ce que Voldemort voulait tant ! Enfin il…

Harry se réveilla brutalement dans son lit, comme repoussé avec une violence inouïe de son propre sommeil. Hébété, le garçon cligna de ses yeux myopes dans l'obscurité, tentant de rassembler ses esprits. Jamais il ne s'était réveillé de cette façon. Jamais avec l'impression nette d'avoir été sorti de la tête de quelqu'un… A la vérité, il n'avait ressenti cela qu'une seule fois : lorsque Snape lui avait ordonné d'utiliser la Legilimancie contre lui.

« Oh, putain ! » Gémit Harry qui comprit enfin. « Oh, merde. MERDE ! » Il repoussa les couvertures, et se mit à genoux sur son lit, prêt à en sortir. Il saisissait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était pas du tout des rêves, mais les pensées de Voldemort qu'il voyait. Et ce soir, le Mage avait senti sa présence, et l'avait empêché de connaître la nature exacte de l'arme… Harry bouillonnait de curiosité. Jamais il n'avait senti avec autant de vivacité l'intérêt de son lien avec Voldemort. Il pouvait savoir, et il pouvait prévenir l'Ordre… Car, et le garçon venait d'en être absolument certain, l'Ordre du Phoenix ignorait la nature de l'arme. Voldemort n'aurait jamais mis autant d'empressement à cacher cette information ! Trop inquiet pour s'endormir, il passa le reste de la nuit à se demander s'il allait en parler à ses amis, ou non.

A des kilomètres de là, dans un immense manoir, Lord Voldemort riait aux éclats. Il avait ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

« _Le Chicaneur_

_Edition du 5 mars 2016,_

_**DES SOUPÇONS DE CENSURE A POUDLARD**_

_L'inquiétude des parents, dont les enfants sont scolarisés à Poudlard, est grandissante. A la Rédaction du Chicaneur, nous croulons sous les lettres exigeant des explications, et nos journalistes savent qu'il en est de même à celle de la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais est-ce réellement surprenant ? Après les révélations d'Harry Potter au cours d'une interview exclusive pour notre journal (voir le numéro du 13 février 2016), nous avons enquêté. Si les élèves ne peuvent répondre à nos questions, car apparemment, aucune de leurs lettres ne nous parviennent, les parents, eux, font état d'un réel problème de communication avec l'école._

_En effet, après avoir contacté Monsieur et Madame Rixes (ndlr : leur nom a été changé à leur demande), ceux-ci déclarent :_

_« Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de notre fille en deuxième année. Depuis la publication de l'interview de Monsieur Potter, aucune de nos lettres n'a de réponse. Et nous n'avons pas non plus de hiboux en provenance de Poudlard. »_

_Si cette simple déclaration ne suffit pas à prouver une quelconque volonté de la part du Ministère de faire taire la vérité, les annexes à cet article (ndlr : voir page 4 et 5), regroupant l'ensemble des lettres relatant les mêmes faits troublants, pourraient bien attirer les soupçons._

_Nous avons tenté d'interroger le Directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, mais celui-ci nous a répondu qu'il n'avait nulle autorité sur Poudlard, et nous a renvoyé vers la Grande Inquisitrice, Dolorès Ombrage. Malheureusement pour notre enquête, Miss Ombrage a refusé de répondre à nos questions, arguant que le Ministère n'avait pas à se justifier._

_Mais est-ce que le Ministère a réellement autorisé tout ceci ? Est-ce qu'il y a réellement des choses graves qui se passent dans ce château ? Est-ce que les parents ont des raisons tangibles de s'inquiéter ? Ou est-ce qu'ils sont encore loin du compte… ?_

_A l'heure actuelle, nous enquêtons toujours. Soyez assurés que le Chicaneur mettra tout en œuvre pour faire naître la vérité !_

_Loïs Lane, Journaliste indépendante du Chicaneur. _»

* * *

« JE VEUX SAVOIR QUI SE CACHE DERRIERE CE NOM ABSURDE ! » Hurla Cornélius Fudge dans tout le Ministère.

« J'AVAIS INTERDIT LA DIFFUSION DE CE TORCHON DANS MON ECOLE ! » S'époumona Dolorès Ombrage.

« Vous croyez que c'est un élève ? » Demanda un Serdaigle de première année à un aîné.

« Ça doit-être une née-moldue, vu le nom… » Marmonna Harry alors qu'on lui demandait une nouvelle fois s'il connaissait la réponse.

« Mais qu'est-ce vous voulez que ça me foute, Albus ?! J'en ai rien à faire de cette Lane ! Gueula le Maître des Potions en perdant patience.

— Allons, allons, Severus ! Inutile de vous emporter comme ça ! Vous êtes décidément bien susceptible quand on parle d'elle. Pouffa le vieux Directeur alors qu'il rendait une visite impromptue à son protégé.

— C'est vous qui m'emmerdez avec Smith. Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Oui, elle écrit des papiers, oui, elle s'occupe, c'est parfait ! Maintenant, j'ai à faire, Monsieur le Directeur.

— Vous vous êtes encore accrochés tous les deux, c'est ça ? Vous êtes toujours bougons quand il y a de l'eau dans le gaz… Miss Smith est terne ces derniers temps, je l'ai remarqué, ne croyez donc pas l'inverse !

— De… Il n'y a pas « d'eau dans le gaz » Albus ! Gardez vos expressions stupides et inappropriées pour vous, et fichez-moi le camp ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Potter, et je n'aime pas prendre du retard.

— Oui, oui, Severus… Je ne voulais pas être incorrect en abordant la question de votre vie privée…

— Ce n'est pas… ! DEHORS ! » Hurla furieux l'homme en noir.

Le vieux mage s'éclipsa en ricanant, croisant un Harry Potter blanc comme un linge, qui venait de comprendre que son vieil ennemi était d'une humeur particulièrement mauvaise. Albus le salua sobrement, sans s'attarder, et le Gryffondor passa timidement la porte du bureau. Les deux mains à plat sur le mobilier, Snape reprenait contenance à une vitesse hallucinante. Sans même laisser le temps à Harry de lui dire bonjour, il l'attaqua immédiatement, lançant le sortilège d'une voix rageuse.

Il pénétra aisément l'esprit du garçon, et s'enfonça rapidement dans ses souvenirs. Ce soir, il était temps de passer à l'action. Severus chercha immédiatement des images humiliantes pour l'enfant, afin de le pousser à perdre son sang-froid. Ce ne fut absolument pas compliqué, il tomba rapidement sur le souvenir de la Saint-Valentin que Harry avait passé. Il arriva en haut de la tour d'astronomie, dans les jardins suspendus, en compagnie du Gryffondor et de Cho Chang. L'homme sentit les tentatives désespérées du garçon pour le repousser, mais les balaya de sa simple volonté.

Assis sur un banc, l'un à côté de l'autre, les deux jeunes gens avaient l'air ridiculement gênés. La Serdaigle ne portait pas son uniforme, elle semblait avoir fait des efforts de présentation, et arborait une robe argentée, les cheveux parfaitement relevés en un chignon impeccable, et un joli bracelet de jade. Harry, lui, était habillé comme à son habitude. Sa robe de sorcier à moitié ouverte sur une chemise débrayée, sa cravate d'étudiant desserrée. De toute évidence, le garçon n'avait pas du tout anticipé la soirée, et cela agaçait sa petite amie. Il prenait d'ailleurs grand soin de ne pas croiser son regard, tandis que Cho, elle, cherchait à l'accrocher.

« C'est privé ! » Entendit Snape. Le Survivant le suppliait de ne pas voir, mais l'homme était bien décidé à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Aussi s'attarda-t-il avec méchanceté.

« Tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de ma robe, Harry. Reprocha Cho, agacée.

— Ah, pardon, tu es super jolie comme ça.

— « Super jolie » ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

— Ben… Non, tu es très belle, Cho…

— « Très belle ». Fantastique ! Je passe deux heures à me préparer, et c'est ce que j'obtiens ! Commença-t-elle à monter dans les aigus.

— Tu sais, t'étais pas obligée, hein…

— Merci, je sais bien. Quand je vois comment _toi_, tu t'es habillé, je commence à le comprendre !

— J'ai oublié, désolé, Cho.

— Oublié ? TU AS OUBLIÉ ? Harry Potter ! Je te signale qu'on sort ensemble depuis plus d'un mois, et tu oublies la Saint-Valentin ?! T'es arrivé en retard, en plus ! Comment tu veux que cela marche entre nous, après ça ?!

— Désolé ! Se défendit piteusement Harry. J'étais à la bibliothèque avec Hermione, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, c'est tout…

— Avec Hermione ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ?! T'es toujours avec elle. Elle te tourne toujours autour, et tu me parles sans cesse d'elle. « Hermione a dit ceci… », « Hermione pense que… »…

— C'est ma meilleure amie, tu sais.

— C'est ça ! Ta meilleure amie. Tu crois que je suis stupide ? Que je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passe ? Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire si tu ne voulais pas être avec moi, Harry ! J'aurais très bien pu comprendre ! »

Le Maître des Potions qui assistait à la scène ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant l'expression d'espoir qui se peignait sur le visage du garçon. L'imbécile, il n'allait tout de même pas…

« Ben, en fait… Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine… Quand tu m'as embrassé dans la salle sur Demande… Enfin… Cho, je t'aime bien, t'es gentille, jolie, et tout ça…

— Gentille ? Jolie ? Tout ça ? Eclata en sanglots la brune. Très bien, j'ai compris !

— Cho… C'est juste que…

— Tais-toi ! Va donc la retrouver ta Granger ! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai pu un instant penser que tu étais quelqu'un de bien Harry Potter ! »

L'espion écarquilla les yeux. Au loin, son étudiant s'était mis à l'insulter pour qu'il sorte de sa tête. Mais Severus n'en n'avait pas du tout terminé.

« Tu as cru ce que tu voulais bien croire, Cho ! Et si j'étais tant que ça quelqu'un de bien, tu te serais intéressée à moi, bien avant que Cédric ne meure ! Maintenant, arrête de dire des conneries et de tenter de me faire croire que je ne suis pas un second choix ! »

La gifle partit immédiatement, et la Serdaigle avec, laissant le Survivant en colère. Snape se retira, pour faire face au même regard de rage qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir du jeune homme.

« C'était privé ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de… Commença haletant et rouge un Potter épuisé, et honteux.

— Allez dire ça au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Coupa l'espion glacial.

— Voldemort n'irait certainement pas fouiller dans mes histoires de cœur sous prétexte qu'il ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit !

— Potter, ne me manquez pas de respect, vous…

— Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça ! C'était humiliant ! Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une Saint-Valentin, allez donc vous acheter une vie privée, merde !

— JE VOUS INTERDIS… ! »

On frappa à la porte. Snape manqua d'aller hurler à l'importune qu'elle pouvait bien se faire voir chez les gnomes, quand il se souvint de la raison de sa présence. Il grogna vaguement un « Entrez », dardant un regard haineux en direction de Potter Junior, et c'est une Jane Smith gênée qui ouvrit la porte.

« Heu… Professeur, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais… C'est urgent.

— Urgent au point d'interrompre une retenue, Smith ?

— Oui, exactement. Urgent à ce point. Murmura incertaine Jane.

— POTTER ! Je reviens dans cinq minutes. Vous ne touchez à rien. Vous ne bougez pas. En fait, ne vous avisez même pas de penser quoi que ce soit de répréhensible. Si je découvre la moindre chose, je vous tue. » Menaça l'enseignant en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Dans le couloir, les deux adultes se faisaient face. Jane esquissa un mouvement pour s'en aller, sentant que l'homme l'étriperait à la moindre phrase, mais Snape l'arrêta net en la tenant fermement par le bras. La Moldue essaya de se dégager, et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais l'espion siffla un chut autoritaire qui la calma illico. Ils attendirent cinq minutes ainsi, puis dix, comme deux imbéciles dans un couloir désert.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Il se passe que ce merdeux se croit autorisé à juger ma vie sentimentale !

— Je vous demande pardon… ?

— J'ai vu son souvenir de Saint-Valentin. Une catastrophe. Il s'est fait rouler par une gamine, et il n'a pas apprécié que je le voie. Alors, il m'a attaqué sur cette question.

— M'enfin, Severus, de quoi vous parlez à la fin ?

— Du fait que tout le monde m'emmerde avec cette fête à la con ! »

Il était pratiquement de l'ordre du mythe que Severus Snape puisse être grossier. Pratiquement, parce que Jane et Albus en avaient tout de même un bon aperçu parfois. Mais là, la jeune femme sentait bien que le sorcier était à deux doigts d'étrangler le garçon. Ou elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider.

« Heu… Severus… ? Vous voulez bien lâcher mon bras ? Je commence à avoir des fourmis dans la main, là. »

L'homme, qui ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte du fait qu'il avait agrippé son ancienne collègue la repoussa pratiquement. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur en pierre, et soupira longuement.

« Excusez-moi, la rentrée est difficile.

— Ne vous en faites pas. Vous voulez prendre un verre après la leçon ? Proposa Jane sans trop y croire.

— A condition que vous ne me parliez pas de vos histoires désastreuses, ni du quatorze février.

— Promis.

— Et que vous n'évoquiez pas non plus… En fait, laissez tomber.

— Severus, j'pense que vous en avez besoin…

— Potter doit en avoir fini à l'heure qu'il est. Allez vous coucher, j'ai terminé. »

Jane le regarda interloquée, et tourna les talons. Alors qu'elle disparaissait à l'angle du couloir, elle se retourna :

« Quinze minutes… Severus, vu votre vantardise, j'aurais cru que vous étiez plus endurant ! »

Et elle le planta là, alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à répliquer, avant de comprendre qu'elle le taquinait. Etrangement, cela le détendit, et il retourna dans son bureau pour aller cueillir un Potter beaucoup trop sage pour être innocent. Il congédia l'enfant, prétextant l'heure tardive, et se précipita sur l'armoire qui bordait le bureau. Parfait. La porte était mal refermée, et la pensine encore chaude. Il amorça un mouvement pour enlever sa redingote quand il sourit, puis chipa une bouteille de Whisky neuve dans son bar privé, avant d'aller honorer son invitation. Certains font suffisamment bien leur travail pour être récompensés, non mais !

* * *

**Mardi 6 mars, Parc de Poudlard, 12h12,**

« Harry, attends-nous ! » Cria essoufflée Hermione à sa poursuite. Le garçon les avait attrapés à la sortie de leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, juste avant le repas du midi, et leur avait dit de le suivre. Depuis, Ron et Hermione le suivaient, jusqu'aux abords des serres de Botanique. Lorsque le Survivant fut totalement certain qu'ils étaient seuls, il consentit à leur expliquer la raison de tout ce mystère :

« Je ne sais pas comment, mais Snape sait.

— Je t'en prie, Harry ! Il sait quoi ? Sois clair.

— Il sait pour l'Armée d'Ombrage. Il ne sait pas son nom, enfin, je ne pense pas du tout, mais il sait que nous nous réunissons. Il sait où, il sait à peu près avec qui, et ce que nous y faisons.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, au juste ? Il te l'a dit ? Demanda Ron ?

— Non. En fait… En fait hier soir, on a été interrompus par Smith. Elle est venue demander je sais pas quoi, et il est sorti.

— Et alors ?

— Alors… Bah… Au bout d'un moment, ne les voyant pas revenir…

— Oh, non ! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Rien ! Enfin, si, j'ai trouvé la pensine de Snape.

— Rien ? T'appelles ça rien ? Elle devait être sacrément bien cachée, alors ne me dis pas rien, Harry Potter ! Le gronda son amie, blême.

— Pas du tout, au contraire. Je cherchais des feuilles pour dessiner, et…

— Ne me mens pas !

— Bon. Ok. Je fouillais. Mais je suis tombé sur sa pensine. Et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

— Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Ron, inquiet.

— Une conversation entre lui et l'autre fouine de Malefoy. Snape et lui buvaient un verre, et ce bâtard lui a tout dit pour l'AO. Enfin, tout ce qu'il savait. Je ne sais pas du tout comment il a pu deviner, mais il a recommandé à Malefoy de faire sa petite enquête, et de tout cafter ! On est dans une sacrée merde !

— Tu ne sais pas ? Harry, Snape n'est pas Voldemort, et ceci n'est pas une information capitale, mais je peux te dire que tu vas regretter le fait que cette information ait filtré, parce que moi je vois très bien comment il a pu l'apprendre !

— Tu veux dire qu'il l'a vu dans mes… ?

— Bien entendu, triple idiot ! C'est pas pour rien que je te tanne pour que tu travailles !

— Mais je n'ai rien senti, je ne me souviens pas que…

— Un Maître Légimens peut très bien ne pas se faire sentir, Harry. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies sous-estimé à ce point Snape ! S'exclama Hermione.

— On est dans la merde, on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! Paniqua Ron en tournant sur lui-même.

— C'est pire que ça… Si jamais il a appris quelque chose et qu'il le rapporte à Voldemort… Murmura Harry.

— Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Snape est de notre côté !

— Alors pourquoi il est allé dire à ce petit con, ce qu'on faisait, hein ? Contra Ron en gagnant l'approbation de son meilleur ami.

— Parce qu'il déteste Harry et que cela va lui retomber dessus… Mais c'est hors de question. On trouvera un moyen… »

Tandis que les deux garçons protestaient, Hermione sourit, elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle sauta de joie, et se précipita dans les bras de l'Attrapeur, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Pas tout à fait sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme.

« Oh, Harry, tu as été tellement brillant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

— Je croyais que j'étais un imbécile, et que tout était de ma faute…

— Oh, oui, tu as été stupide de révéler cette information, mais je ne parle pas de ça ! Harry, on a la solution. Malefoy veut rapporter l'existence de l'Armée d'Ombrage !

— Hein ?! Demandèrent à l'unisson les deux amis.

— Oh, oh… Ça va être savoureux, absolument savoureux ! »

Ron et Harry eurent beau tenter de comprendre de quoi elle parlait, ils n'obtinrent aucune réponse claire.

_« Samedi 10 mars 2016,_

_A l'attention du Ministre de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne, Cornélius Fudge,_

_Monsieur le Ministre, c'est avec la plus grande inquiétude que je me permets de vous faire parvenir ce hibou directement. En effet, c'est en ayant bien en tête vos espoirs formulés au cours de notre dernière conversation, que je suis resté alerte concernant les secrets de Poudlard. Si ma missive ne porte nullement sur l'Australienne, veuillez croire que son contenu est tout aussi, si ce n'est plus, grave._

_Au cours de mes rondes, en tant que Capitaine de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, j'ai constaté de nombreux va-et-vient réguliers d'élèves, aux alentours d'une salle secrète de l'école. Après enquête, longue et minutieuse, j'ai pu découvrir qu'Harry Potter, et un certain nombre d'élèves de cinquième, et quatrième années, toutes maisons confondues en dehors de la très noble et respectable maison Serpentard, se réunissaient fréquemment. Toujours au cours de mon enquête, des mots tels « qu'entraînement », et « armée », ont été prononcés._

_Si j'ignore précisément les raisons qui ont poussé ces élèves à outrepasser les décrets de la Grande Inquisitrice, il ne fait aucun doute, Monsieur le Ministre, que cette nouvelle soit préoccupante à l'orée des accusations calomnieuses dont vous êtes victime au sein des pages du Chicaneur._

_C'est donc un profond sentiment de loyauté et de patriotisme qui me poussent à vous écrire, espérant faire fausse route concernant un possible complot se tramant à Poudlard. Complot qui, s'il s'avérait vrai, ne peut être que l'œuvre d'enfants habilement manipulés par une personne de pouvoir._

_Je me tiens donc à votre entière disposition, Monsieur le Ministre, afin de recevoir vos instructions._

_Votre dévoué,_

_Monsieur Draco Malefoy, héritier de la Noble et Ancienne maison Malefoy. »_

Une semaine complète passa, sans que personne n'entende plus parler de cette histoire. Albus Dumbledore continuait ses occupations habituelles, Dolorès Ombrage désespérait d'arriver à remettre Harry Potter en colle, Draco Malefoy jubilait par avance, les membres de l'AO étaient réquisitionnés pour une redécoration complète de la salle, sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi. Et enfin, Severus Snape jouait une partie d'échecs, qu'il menait aisément face à une Jane grimaçante de se voir perdre en moins de dix coups.

Le samedi dix-neuf mars, à vingt-et-une heures précises, le portail de Poudlard s'ouvrit sur une cohorte spéciale. Présidée par le Ministre de la Magie en personne, elle se dirigea droit en direction du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Gonflé d'une colère et d'une confiance à toutes épreuves, Fudge fut reçu dans le bureau du Directeur, qui semblait passablement surpris de voir débarquer à l'improviste ce petit personnage. Il l'invita à prendre le thé, ce que l'homme refusa.

« J'exige des explications, Albus.

— A propos de quoi, Cornélius… ?

— C'est « Monsieur le Ministre », je vous prie. Je veux que vous m'expliquiez cette histoire d'armée. »

Pour une fois, Dumbledore ne voyait absolument pas de quoi il était question. Et cela le mit mal à l'aise, tant il n'en n'avait pas l'habitude. C'est donc en toute franchise qui offrit un poli :

« Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion, Cornélius.

— Il suffit ! Appelez donc la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, le Capitaine de la Brigade d'inquisition, et Monsieur Potter !

— Pourrais-je au moins savoir au nom de quoi ? Cornélius, il est tard et…

— Ne me donnez pas une raison de plus de vous renvoyer, Albus. Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe ici, j'ai des informateurs, figurez-vous ! Allez donc chercher Dolorès. »

Deux hommes du Ministre prirent la sortie, pour se diriger en direction des appartements de la Grande Inquisitrice. Ils passèrent avec grands bruits devant ceux de Jane.

« Echec et Mat, encore une fois ! S'exclama l'espion avec plaisir.

— Attendez, Severus, il se passe quelque chose dehors…

— Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que vous négligez toujours l'importance de vos pions. Ils ont l'air insignifiant comme ça, mais en réalité, ils sont tout autant un atout qu'une reine, ou qu'un fou…

— Je suis sérieuse, il y a un truc qui ne va pas.

— On recommence. S'entêta l'espion. Vous allez vite comprendre. »

Dolorès arriva donc au bureau du Directeur, flanquée de Draco Malefoy, et d'un Harry Potter en pyjama. Dans la petite pièce, tout ce beau monde était à l'étroit. Ombrage, saucissonnée dans une robe de chambre en coton rose pâle, se brisait le dos en courbatures devant Fudge.

« Monsieur le Ministre ! Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas prévenus de votre visite ? Jamais je ne vous aurais reçu dans de telles…

— Pour éviter que le complot ne s'évente ! Coupa Fudge agacé. Puis, se tournant vers Draco, il ajouta. Etes-vous certain de vos informations, mon garçon ?

— Absolument, Monsieur le Ministre.

— Mais de quel complot parlez-vous, Cornélius ? S'enquit Dumbledore superbement ignoré.

— Peut-être que Monsieur Potter voit de quoi je parle, Hmm… ? »

Harry se dandina sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise, fixant Ombrage, puis baissant les yeux rapidement. Il bredouilla un « non », qui fut rapidement avalé par un grondement du bureaucrate :

« Voyez-vous ça ? Moi je crois que si, au contraire ! Monsieur Malefoy, conduisez-nous au lieu du forfait, voulez-vous ? »

Leur nombre interdisait toute discrétion. Les couloirs de Poudlard résonnaient de la discussion et des bruits de pas, rapidement colportés par les portraits, toujours en quête de ragots croustillants.

« Il se passe quelque chose, il se passe quelque chose ! Pépia un elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître au beau milieu de la partie d'échecs de Jane et Severus.

— Ah ! Vous voyez, je ne suis pas folle, quand même ! Grommela la jeune femme à l'intention de son adversaire.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Echec et Mat.

— Ca suffit avec votre jeu stupide ! Dobby, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Je l'ignore, Grande Maîtresse, mais je crois que c'est grave. Le Ministre est là, Monsieur le Directeur aussi, et…

— Oh ! Merci Dobby, j'vais aller voir ! S'empressa la Moldue. »

Devant la Salle sur Demande, la petite troupe attendait qu'Harry fasse apparaître la porte. Le garçon lança un ultime coup d'œil craintif en direction de son Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, puis capitula. Tous entrèrent en silence, tandis que Jane et Severus, arrivés au couloir, tentaient d'écouter la conversation.

« Alors… ? Demanda Fudge quelque peu désarçonné par le décor. Quelque chose à dire, Monsieur Potter ?

— Eh bien…

— Monsieur le Ministre ? Appela Kingsley les yeux fixés sur un écriteau en marbre. Je crois que vous avez votre manipulateur. »

Le Ministre de la Magie pépia méchamment, excité à l'idée d'avoir enfin ce qu'il voulait tant. Mais, lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de l'Auror, il chancela. Un grand malaise étreint la salle. Dolorès voulu savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle fut empoignée vigoureusement par un des Aurors présents, sous simple geste du Ministre. Dumbledore ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui se passait, s'agaçant à cette simple idée. Draco Malefoy se mordit fermement la langue, priant Merlin qu'il ne se soit pas trompé. Et Harry Potter gardait les yeux rivés au sol, s'empêchant de laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit. Dans la salle qui avait servie de lieu d'entraînement pour les élèves, le rassemblement était silencieux. Les murs de la pièce étaient d'un rose bonbon du plus mauvais goût, ornés de chatons coincés dans d'horribles assiettes de porcelaine. Au centre, se creusait une arène, brûlée partiellement à des endroits. A droite, quelques brancards et potions, manifestement prévus pour les premiers soins.

Au bout d'une minute, Fudge se tourna lentement avec un air de rage incroyable accroché au visage.

« Do-lo-rès… Détacha-t-il chaque syllabe. J'espère que vous avez une explication…

— Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur le Ministre, de quoi parlez-vous ? S'affola la sous-secrétaire en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il est écrit « Armée d'Ombrage » sur ce panneau… »

La foudre semblait s'être abattue sur l'ancienne Serpentarde. Elle regarda tour à tour Fudge, puis Dumbledore, et enfin Harry, avant de s'époumoner :

« C'est lui ! C'est ce vaurien ! C'est lui qui a tout manigancé ! Potter, vous m'avez tendu un piège et vous avez fait exprès d'envoyer une lettre au Ministre pour…

— Non, Dolorès, c'est Monsieur Malefoy qui m'a averti d'un complot à mon encontre.

— Draco ? Draco, comment avez-vous pu… ? Vous ne saviez pas, c'est ça ? Oui, c'est ça, c'est un piège de Potter, hein ? Tenta de rationaliser la grosse femme.

— Non… Miss Ombrage. Commença Draco en choisissant ses mots avec soin. J'ai directement informé Monsieur le Ministre de ma découverte. Parce que je sais être loyal… »

Harry fut mentalement choqué que Malefoy rebondisse à cette vitesse. Snape, qui n'en perdait pas une miette depuis son couloir, sourit avec un soupçon de fierté toute Serpentarde.

« Exactement, mon garçon. Et vous avez eu raison de m'écrire directement. Messieurs, j'aimerais que vous mettiez cette félonne aux arrêts…

— NON ! Hurla Ombrage paniquée, se débattant à un tel point que sa robe de chambre laissa apparaitre un déshabillé bien trop transparent. C'EST LUI ! C'EST POTTER, IL M'A TENDU UN PIEGE !

— Allons, il suffit ! Il n'est pas écrit « Armée de Harry Potter », ou que sais-je encore ! Coupa Fudge en prenant sa plus grosse voix.

— MAIS DITES-LUI, POTTER ! DITES-LUI QUE C'EST VOTRE ARMEE ET PAS LA MIENNE !

— Désolé, Professeur… Mais « je ne dois pas mentir ». Répliqua Harry avec une satisfaction incroyable.

— Dolorès Ombrage, au nom du Ministère de la Magie, vous êtes suspendue, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, de votre fonction de Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et de votre poste de Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat. Nous procèderons à une enquête, durant laquelle vous serez détenue à la prison d'Azkaban, en attendant votre procès. Messieurs, je crois que tout est dit ! »

« POTTER ! POTTER ! DITES-LUI LA VERITE ! »

La procession se scinda en deux, les Aurors escortant une Ombrage vociférant à l'extérieur de Poudlard, et les autres, en direction du bureau d'Albus, où celui-ci les avait conviés à un thé du soir.

Passés complètement inaperçus, Jane et Severus restaient dans leur couloir. L'homme en noir s'adossa au mur, soupirant de satisfaction, avant de couler un regard suffisant et profond en direction de sa cadette. La Moldue le fixait avec un air d'admiration béat sur les lèvres.

« Alors… Heureuse ? Lui susurra-t-il

— Oh ! Putain, OUI, mon Prince ! »


	26. Miroir aux allouettes

**Note rapide griffonnée à la hâte : **À mes lecteurs patients qui sont là depuis plus d'un an. Je vous aime.

**Chapitre 26 :** Miroir aux alouettes

« _Le Chicaneur, Edition spéciale du 21 mars 2016,  
__**DOLORÈS OMBRAGE ARRÊTÉE, ENQUÊTE OUVERTE À POUDLARD **__»_

_« Le Chicaneur, Edition spéciale du 26 mars 2016,  
__**PLUMES MALÉFIQUES RETROUVÉES, DOLORÈS OMBRAGE ACCUSÉE DE MAGIE NOIRE **__»_

_« Le Chicaneur, Edition spéciale du 20 avril 2016,  
__**PREUVES ACCABLANTES DANS LE DOSSIER OMBRAGE : DES DÉTRAQUEURS SOUS ORDRES ?**__ »_

_« Le Chicaneur, Edition spéciale du 2 mai 2016,  
__**PROCÈS OMBRAGE : PAS DE DATE DE PREMIÈRE AUDIENCE AVANT L'ÉTÉ !**__ »_

_« Le Chicaneur, Edition spéciale du 12 mai 2016,  
__**PROCÈS OMBRAGE : HARRY POTTER NE SE CONSTITUE PAS PARTIE CIVILE**__ »_

Dans la chambre de Jane Smith, les unes de journaux s'entassaient. Les papiers raturés, les articles retoqués, les monceaux de notes et autres lettres de sorciers voulant parler à Loïs Lane, emplissaient la pièce jusqu'à faire oublier qu'un jour le sol fut visible. Effondrée sur son canapé, en débardeur et boxer en lin, la jeune femme ronflait avec plaisir, tandis que son index droit trempait négligemment dans son encrier. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés tout autour de sa tête, sa bouche ouverte laissait couler un mince filet de bave, et son ventre à moitié recouvert par le tissu, l'autre moitié par le parchemin en cours d'écriture, se soulevait à un rythme régulier.

Stoppé net dans sa lancée, Severus Snape hésitait maintenant depuis plus de dix minutes quant à l'attitude à adopter. L'homme prenait un malin plaisir à regarder l'index plonger et replonger dans l'encre, tout en n'osant s'avouer être relativement touché par cette scène. La Moldue dormait peu ces derniers temps, en témoignait l'étalement de son travail. Contrairement à ce que l'opinion publique s'imaginait, le Directeur de Poudlard ne s'était absolument pas pressé de la rétablir dans ses fonctions de Professeur d'Étude des Moldus, la jugeant pour l'heure plus utile à son ouvrage de sape journalistique. Et l'enchaînement des actualités contraignait donc Jane à de longues nuits blanches, et à un travail acharné, dont le résultat ne pouvait être que ce renoncement presque comique sur le canapé.

Fronçant les narines devant l'odeur de tabac froid qui semblait s'être imprégné durablement dans cette pièce, Severus s'approcha doucement pour s'accroupir à la hauteur de l'habitante des lieux. Il la détailla un instant, esquissant un rictus moqueur devant la décontraction totale qu'elle avait, et ce doigt qui continuait toujours de se colorer dans l'encrier, puis prit une grande inspiration dans le but de réveiller « tout ça ».

Mais il se ravisa, lorsqu'un léger gémissement animal lui parvint. Non pas Jane, mais Merlin qui venait de se retourner dans son sommeil. Calé derrière l'un des genoux de sa propriétaire, le félin soupirait d'aise, heureux de voir que sa Maîtresse avait enfin comprit que dormir était l'activité clef de toute vie.

Sans doute cela fut l'excuse parfaite pour être exceptionnellement délicat.

Snape retira le papier qui couvrait le ventre de la jeune femme, avant d'abaisser son t-shirt, il dégagea également son index, rebouchant l'encrier au passage. Puis, il repoussa les mèches collées à son front, dans un geste semblable à une caresse, ce qui provoqua chez elle un marmonnement incompréhensible. Severus ne put retenir un sourire, et il recula d'un pas pour l'observer, presque avec tendresse. Enfin, il inspira profondément :

« SMITH ! »

Félin et humain firent un bond, beuglant dans leur langue respective, avant de lancer un regard unanimement meurtrier. En retour, Severus Snape leur souriait satisfait.

« Bon dieu d'merde, de salaud psychotique et sadique, triple con et gros…

— Stop ! J'ai du café. » L'arrêta immédiatement un Professeur de Potions habitué à cette prose imaginée.

La Moldue se tut immédiatement lorsqu'il lui mit littéralement sous le nez une tasse fumante d'un café si noir qu'on avait dû secouer fermement la cafetière pour qu'il daigne tomber dans le récipient. Tandis que Jane buvait, et que Merlin montrait avec humeur son dos à l'homme en noir qui l'avait réveillé, Severus murmura presque pour lui-même :

« Votre capacité à débiter des insultes, peu importe votre état, reste tout de même surprenante…

— Hmm…

— En revanche, côté conversationnel, ce n'est pas encore ça.

— 'Voulez quoi ? Mais'il est quelle heure, au juste ?

— Midi passé. L'équipe encadrante va avoir besoin de vous pour les BUSES. »

Jane releva les yeux de sa tasse, fronçant les sourcils, attendant qu'il lui explique précisément sa pensée.

« Les BUSES, Jane… Les Brevets de…

— Je sais ce que c'est, je vous demande ce vous voulez dire par « vous avez besoin de moi ».

— Pas _moi_, l'équipe… Bon. Les BUSES vont commencer au 6 juin, et il va falloir des surveillants supplémentaires. Rusard fera partie des encadrants, alors pourquoi pas vous ?

— Oui, pourquoi pas moi, en effet… Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais déjà surchargée et que… Pourquoi Albus ne m'a-t-il pas directement annoncé la nouvelle ?

— Il est déjà occupé à plein temps avec l'enquête au sujet d'Ombrage, et… Le reste. Et avant que vous ne demandiez : il est bon que les élèves vous revoient peu à peu comme une figure d'autorité… Si tant est qu'un jour ils l'aient fait.

— C'était le cas, Severus… On me comparait à vous. »

Ce rappel ne déclencha qu'un reniflement dédaigneux de la part du susnommé qui n'aimait pas avoir de la concurrence sur ce terrain.

« Peu importe. Vous êtes réquisitionnée du 6 juin au 17.

— DEUX SEMAINES ?! Mais, mais…

— _Potentiellement_, nous attendons l'organisation définitive de Minerva qui doit annoncer le système de rotation.

— Mais pourquoi me le demander ? Sérieusement, Severus, je n'ai vraiment plus de temps…

— Vous croyez que j'en ai peut-être ? J'enseigne, j'espionne, je surveille, et je sers de réveil.

— Si vous enseignez de la même manière que vous réveillez les gens, aussi…

— Nous sommes en sous-effectif, Jane. Il nous manque un Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et bien que Trelawney ait repris ses activités, on a besoin de monde, surtout après toutes ces polémiques. »

La Moldue se leva pour aller se chercher une cigarette, et l'alluma sans même se préoccuper de son invité. Invité qui oublia qu'il ne supportait pas la fumée. Oubli imputable à un petit boxer en lin. Jane tira quelques bouffées en buvant son café, avant d'oser enfin demander :

« Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas repris quelqu'un ?

— Il m'assure que personne ne s'est présenté au poste, par peur de la situation actuelle. Mais il est très sibyllin au sujet de cette matière. Répondit Severus après un instant.

— Certes, je sais bien que ce n'est pas trop le moment de jouer avec le Ministère qui a très mal digéré cette histoire, mais…

— Smith, je ne sais pas, j'ai autre chose à faire, et il serait _temps_ de vous habiller, il me semble ! »

Jane sursauta devant ce brusque changement d'humeur, avant de comprendre qu'elle était presque indécente. Surtout au regard des critères sorciers. Que dire donc de ceux de Severus Snape ? Elle se releva en vitesse et attrapa sa robe de chambre qui pendait sur le secrétaire, avant de se retourner prête à présenter ses excuses. Mais l'homme en noir était parti.

* * *

**Lundi 6 juin 2016, Grande Salle de Poudlard, 9h,**

L'ancienne Professeur d'Étude des Moldus était loin d'être la seule à arborer des cernes violettes et disgracieuses. La nuque rompue sur leur copie, l'ensemble des cinquièmes années, dormait à moitié sur l'épreuve écrite de Sortilèges. Et Harry Potter ne faisait certainement pas exception. Harassé par des nuits passées à visiter inlassablement le même couloir sans parvenir à franchir _la porte_, le jeune homme se sentait au bord d'un immense précipice dangereux.

Car il savait qu'il n'avait pas à rêver de cela, à le souhaiter, et encore moins à laisser faire. Et, malgré les cours d'Occlumentie avec son Professeur de Potions, Harry continuait d'avoir ces visions. Et s'il se sentait incroyablement coupable de désirer ardemment découvrir ce que Voldemort cherchait tant à lui cacher. Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la honte l'étreindre : ces rêves étaient la preuve que Snape avait raison, son esprit était trop faible.

Harry pesta, et Smith lui glissa un « chut » discret, couvert par le deuxième de l'examinateur, sec et tranchant. Il secoua la tête en guise d'excuse, et retourna à son devoir, où les questions dansaient sans qu'il ne puisse réellement les lire. Il y répondait d'ailleurs très machinalement, incapable de se concentrer.

Avait-il fait une erreur en refusant de témoigner dans le procès d'Ombrage ? Après tout, il était sa principale victime et…Harry fronça les narines de dégoût : il n'était _pas_ une victime. Il n'était _pas_ faible. Et il savait discipliner son esprit. À commencer par sa concentration. À commencer par ses examens !

Alors qu'il trempait inutilement sa plume dans l'encrier dans un geste machinal, il ne se rendit pas totalement compte que le bruit de pas de l'examinateur s'estompait peu à peu, passant d'un simple mouvement à ses côtés à un battement régulier, martelé avec précision sur une surface dure.

Tap Tap Tap

Ce bruit le détendait, alors qu'il avait la curieuse impression d'être sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Pas simplement de le torturer. De le tuer. Avec quel sortilège au juste ? Avec le genre qui lui ferait probablement rater son examen, il en était sûr, mais qui lui ferait beaucoup de bien sur le moment.

Tap Tap Tap

Harry sourit d'un sourire malsain. Il perdait patience et le Mangemort en face de lui ne s'en rendait manifestement pas assez compte. Rockwood était à ses pieds, les épaules contractées d'appréhension, n'osant le regarder. Tout en lui annonçant très simplement qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas comment s'emparer de _la Chose_. Alors qu'il s'éternisait en détails inintéressants, Harry accéléra le rythme que ses doigts battaient sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, faisant s'arrêter net son fidèle, qui dégluti.

« Maître… Commença-t-il, Nous ne sommes certains de rien.

— …

— Et… Enfin, les informations données par Lucius Malefoy ne sont pas complètes, Maître. »

Tap Tap Tap

Le Mangemort jeta un regard inquiet à son supérieur. Lorsque Lord Voldemort se taisait, c'était rarement bon signe.

« M…Maître ? Se risqua-t-il

— Endoloris. »

L'ensemble des serviteurs n'attendit pas les premiers hurlements de douleur pour rentrer instinctivement la tête dans les épaules. Tandis que Rockwood se tordait au sol, sa voix résonnant dans tout le salon des Jedusor, Voldemort demanda en criant par-dessus les suppliques :

« L'un de vous a-t-il l'intention de m'être utile ? »

Les masques se tournèrent les uns vers les autres dans un mouvement désespéré et abruti. Il était évident qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre amorce de plan. Lucius s'avança pourtant d'un pas, son masque fuselé à la perfection s'inclinant rapidement, et on put l'entendre clairement se racler la gorge, avant de bredouiller quelque chose.

« Je ne t'entends pas, Lucius. Ton ami Rockwood hurle beaucoup trop fort. » S'amusa le Mage Noir en maintenant pourtant le sortilège de Doloris.

Cela déclencha un nouveau frisson d'horreur que beaucoup eurent du mal à réprimer. Pourtant, Malefoy ne renonça pas, et haussa d'un ton :

« Je disais qu'il y a peut-être un moyen de s'en emparer.

— Je t'écoute. Acquiesça Voldemort en cessant immédiatement le sortilège.

— Il suffirait simplement d'utiliser…

— Pssst, Potter réveillez-vous ! Murmura une voix lointaine. »

Harry eut l'impression de tomber lourdement sur sa chaise, et il sursauta dans un réflexe violent qui surprit Jane. Elle recula, le regardant d'un air tout à la fois choqué et réprobateur. Dans la Grande Salle, beaucoup d'élèves avait cessé de gratter les parchemins, et la grande horloge magique enchantée spécialement pour l'occasion leur annonçait que l'épreuve serait bientôt terminée.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard mauvais à Smith qui l'avait empêché de connaître le plan de Lucius Malefoy. Il fut bien tenté de se rendormir immédiatement dès qu'elle aurait eu le dos tourné, mais la page quasi-blanche qu'affichait sa table le dissuada. Sans dire qu'il avait grand espoir de décrocher ses BUSES ou même que cela soit son principal objectif à ce moment précis, Harry ne voulait pourtant pas rater totalement ses examens. Il reprit la plume, et tenta de se reconcentrer… En vain.

« Posez vos plumes, fermez vos encriers, et mettez vos mains en évidence. » Tonna le surveillant principal, envoyé du Ministère.

Un geste général et quelques soupirs d'angoisse froissèrent le silence. Harry haussa les épaules : tant pis, il aurait peut-être la moyenne. Attendant impatiemment d'être libéré de l'épreuve, le jeune homme ne se rendit pas tout à fait compte que sa jambe tremblotait d'agacement. Quand l'examinateur accrédité lui enleva son parchemin en feignant de ne pas regarder le célèbre Harry Potter, celui-ci se leva rapidement, s'emparant de son sac qu'il n'avait même pas daigné fermer.

« Hey ! Harry, attends ! Lui cria Ron en le faisant s'arrêter à contrecœur.

— J'ai pas l'temps, là… Je…

— Pas le temps de quoi ? On a quinze minutes de pause avant le déjeuner, on est tranquille !

— Justement, je veux vérifier à la bibliothèque une réponse que j'ai marqué, je ne suis pas sûr que… Répliqua le brun soudainement inspiré.

— C'est plutôt l'genre d'Hermione, ça… D'ailleurs où est-elle ? À la bibliothèque, tu crois ? Attends, on y va, on va voir. »

Harry manqua d'aller envoyer proprement son meilleur ami sur les roses, mais il n'avait rien pour se justifier. Il était pressé de quoi, au juste ? D'aller faire une sieste, à dire vrai… Pour savoir _la suite_. Et il était suffisamment conscient de la bêtise de sa pensée pour se contenter de soupirer et d'emboîter le pas au roux docilement. Même si l'envie ne le quitta pas de la journée, Harry ne tenta pas le diable, et alla se coucher le soir tout à fait normalement.

Malgré le probable échec de ses BUSES, il était d'une humeur extrêmement bonne. Il sentait une pleine satisfaction de lui-même, une vraie confiance en lui, doublée de l'impression d'avoir bientôt ce qu'il désirait depuis longtemps. Abaissant son regard vers le sol, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire triomphalement à son hôte : prostré dans ce qui semblait être sa tenue de chambre, les cheveux en bataille et la respiration sifflante, Sirius Black tremblait légèrement suite aux différents sorts lancés.

« Je le répète une dernière fois : donne-la moi ! »

En guise de réponse, Black lui offrit une sorte de rire qui ressembla plus à un jappement animal qu'à un esclaffement. Sa voix était légèrement déformée, mais peut-être était-ce dû à son état physique ?

« Tu peux me tuer. Finit-il par répondre. Je ne compte pas trahir l'Ordre, ni Harry.

— Oh… Mais tu mourras, Black. Crois-moi, ta cousine n'attend que cela. Mais avant, tu vas me la donner, tu vas la prendre pour moi. »

Sirius ne répondit pas, et Harry grimaça de rage avant de lever sa baguette pour lancer un nouveau Doloris. Le hurlement de son parrain s'éleva dans cette étrange cathédrale qui lui était inconnue. « _Mais comment étaient-ils arrivés jusqu'ici ?_ » S'interrogea le Gryffondor mentalement. Le souvenir d'un ascenseur et d'un long couloir lui revenait en tête. Ah oui, le Département des Mystères. Quatrième porte à droite la salle des…

« J'ai tout mon temps, Black… Personne ne t'entendra hurler ici. » Susurra Harry en levant sa baguette pour arrêter le sort un court instant.

Sirius tremblait à présent de tout son corps, ses épais cheveux s'emmêlaient devant son visage en sueur.

« Je ne suis pas Queudver, moi… Finit par cracher le Maraudeur d'une voix brisée.

— En effet. À l'aube, ton vieil ami sera encore en vie. »

Harry se réveilla brutalement en sueur, dans son lit rouge et or. Pendant une fraction de seconde, cela le rassura, jusqu'à ce qu'il panique en se remémorant « son rêve ». L'air lui manqua, et il repoussa ses couvertures pour se précipiter en trombe sur le lit de Ron, avant de s'arrêter net.

Le garçon reprit sa respiration, lentement, et pivota sur lui-même pour retourner à son lit. Mais, au lieu de se recoucher, il chercha sous son matelas le miroir. Il devait être deux heures du matin, peut-être ? Mais Harry s'en moquait : il espérait _justement_ réveiller son parrain.

« Sirius, Sirius ! Chuchota-t-il avec empressement »

Personne ne lui répondit, et l'estomac de Harry se contracta douloureusement, lui envoyant des frissons dans tous les membres. L'air lui manqua, et il sentit le chagrin lui picoter les yeux et le nez, lorsqu'un gémissement lui répondit :

« Mmmmh ? Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Malgré le sommeil, la voix de Sirius se perdit dans des accents d'inquiétude, alors même que son filleul se détendit immédiatement en l'entendant. Il soupira, et se laissa retomber sur le lit, la tête tournant de bonheur.

« J'ai cru que… J'ai rêvé que…

— Attends, attends. Reprends ta respiration, là. Tu as rêvé de quoi ?

— De toi et de Voldemort. Il t'avait capturé et emmené… Au Ministère, au Département des Mystères, je sais plus où… Et il voulait… Enfin il voulait le truc qu'il veut quoi. »

Dans le miroir, Harry put clairement voir le visage de Sirius, et il esquissa un sourire malgré ce que ses révélations impliquaient. De son côté, son parrain fit une moue, en réfléchissant.

« Bon. Tu vas aller voir Snape, d'accord ? Tu dois lui raconter ce que tu as vu, avec précision. Je veux que tu n'omettes rien Harry, c'est bien compris ?

— Attends, mais pourquoi ne pas aller voir Dumbledore directement ?

— Parce qu'il n'est pas ton Maître Occlumens. Vas voir Snape, l'Ordre avisera ensuite.

— Sirius attends, qu'est-ce que… ? »

Le miroir redevint gris. Harry sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir avant de se reprendre immédiatement et de se souvenir de ce que venait de lui ordonner son parrain. Il enfila une robe de chambre et ses chaussons, attrapa sa carte du Maraudeur, maudit une nouvelle fois Snape pour sa cape, puis quitta la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Arrivé devant le bureau de son Professeur de Potions, Harry frappa deux fois de suite, sans pour autant obtenir de réponse. Malgré le caractère impossible de son Professeur, il lui paraissait impensable que l'homme n'ouvre à personne au vu de ses occupations dans l'Ordre et… « _Peut-être est-il en réunion avec Voldemort ?_ » Se demanda Harry vaguement. Mais il en doutait, en pleines BUSES, Voldemort ne serait pas assez fou pour prendre le risque que Snape soit absent, et donc éveille des soupçons.

Il allait se diriger dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, quand une folle idée lui vint en tête. Trop folle pour être réaliste, même selon ses critères, et pourtant… Il bifurqua à droite, passa un ou deux couloirs, et s'arrêta devant la porte incriminée. Il perdait trop de temps ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, il toqua.

« Harry ?! Mais que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ? Lui demanda une Jane éberluée encore en robe cintrée.

— Heu… Je… JechercheleProfesseurSnape. » Bredouilla-t-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre.

Jane ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Dans son dos, Harry entendit distinctement le bruit de quelqu'un s'étouffant avec un liquide et crachotant, ce qui renforça son inquiétude et son choc.

« Vous êtes définitivement suicidaire, Harry Potter. » Gronda une voix glaciale derrière la Moldue qui frissonna d'appréhension en même temps que son étudiant.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, et Harry regretta presque immédiatement que son instinct lui avait soufflé la bonne porte. Dans le salon de la jeune femme près du feu, se tenait Severus Snape, manifestement en train de boire un verre et de disputer une partie d'échec – qu'il gagnait. Harry se dit l'espace d'un instant que cette information était à garder en tête pour y réfléchir plus tard, lorsque Snape interrompit le fil de ses pensées avec brutalité :

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, Potter ?! »

La question ne portait même pas sur le fait que Harry ait pensé qu'il le trouverait dans les appartements de la Moldue. Et tout le monde releva silencieusement ce fait, ce qui – étrangement – ne fit que rendre l'ambiance de la pièce plus glaciale et incertaine, encore. Mais Harry secoua la tête, reprenant contenance.

« Je suis désolé. Je crois que c'est grave, mais je ne peux en parler devant elle… »

Jane et Snape haussèrent le même sourcil, en même temps. Elle, parce qu'elle se sentait insultée, et lui parce qu'il était surpris de l'intelligence soudaine de son élève. L'espion jeta un regard à la Moldue, avant de prendre sa décision :

« Non, vous pouvez. Elle fait partie de l'Ordre. »

Après sa longue explication, durant laquelle ni Smith, ni Snape n'avait bronché, Harry s'arrêta, guettant la réaction de son Professeur de Potions qui le regardait avec une gravité qu'il lui accordait rarement. Plus rare encore, l'homme en noir n'avait fait aucune remarque sarcastique lorsque le brun avait évoqué l'ordre de Sirius. Ce n'est qu'en se levant qu'il déclara sans même les regarder tous deux :

« Jane, vous savez quoi faire. Potter, vous avez bien fait. »

Lorsqu'il fera la porte, la pièce redevint plus silencieuse qu'à l'instant d'avant, et la Moldue perdit patience au bout de vingt bonnes minutes et alla se lever leur servir à boire. Harry, sonné quelque peu par ce manque de réponses, hésita avant de demander d'une voix timide :

« Vous faites partie de l'Ordre depuis combien de temps, en fait ?

— Depuis le retour de _l'Autre._ Répondit-elle en choisissant de mentir.

— Ah. Je savais pas.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez, Harry.

— Oui… Je sais. Mais je veux dire que vous n'en aviez pas l'air.

— Les apparences sont trompeuses. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant que le plus jeune ne détourne les yeux en rougissant et bredouillant.

« Désolé d'avoir gâché votre soirée… »

Jane se mordit la joue, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Les apparences sont _vraiment_ trompeuses.

— C'était un rêve, vous croyez ? Changea soudainement Harry de sujet.

— Je ne sais pas, j'en doute. Au vu de la réaction de Sev-_Du Professeur Snape_, je dirais que non. Mais c'est lui le spécialiste.

— Il est allé où ?

— Je l'ignore. Prévenir Dumbledore, je suppose ?

— Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait depuis votre cheminée ?

— Parce qu'on ne sait pas si le Ministère ne les surveille pas encore.

— Ah. Mais pourquoi...

— Vous posez vos questions à la mauvaise personne, Potter. » Coupa Snape qui avait fini par revenir, accompagné.

Le Maître des Potions s'écarta de l'embrasure pour laisser passer Dumbledore, qui traversa la pièce d'un pas vif et inquiet.

« Harry, baisse les yeux s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas qu'_Il_ nous voit. Nous avons peu de temps. »

Cette demande incongrue les inquiéta tous, à l'exception de l'espion, mais le Gryffondor s'exécuta immédiatement, sans protester.

« Ce que tu as vu ce soir n'était pas un rêve. C'était une vision, mais pas une vraie, comme tu as pu le comprendre en parlant à Sirius. C'était d'ailleurs un excellent réflexe que tu as eu Harry, bravo !

— Bravo me semble même en-dessous de l'exploit pour Monsieur Potter. Ponctua Severus.

— En revanche, c'est bien Voldemort qui t'a envoyé cette vision. C'est également pour cela que je veux que tu gardes les yeux baissés. Vous partagez un lien tous les deux. Dans les deux sens.

— Cela n'a rien à voir avec la Légilimencie, alors ?

— Non. Les aptitudes naturelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne font qu'accentuer cela, et lui permettent simplement de faire ce qu'il vous a fait ce soir. Répondit Snape.

— Et j'évite d'être trop proche de toi depuis le début de cette année, car je redoutais qu'il soit tenté de t'utiliser contre moi…

— Que pourrait-il faire ? Il ne peut que tenter de mettre des pensées dans ma tête, et…

— Ça n'est pas assez à vos yeux, Potter ?

— Nous ignorons à quel point il peut te manipuler Harry, Coupa court Dumbledore, ce n'est pas un risque que je souhaitais prendre.

— Que comptait-il faire au juste ? Me faire peur à propos de Sirius ?

— Et qu'auriez-vous fait si vous n'aviez pas eu confirmation que Black était en vie, Potter ? » Lui répondit Snape sans prendre de gants.

Le feu crépita, et Jane en profita pour aller s'allumer une cigarette scrutant avec appréhension la scène. Harry réfléchissait à la question, le vieux Directeur de Poudlard semblait triste, et Severus restait impassible. Mais pour la Moldue qui commençait à reconnaître certains masques, l'espion était contrarié et stressé.

« Je… Je crois que j'aurais prévenu quelqu'un… Commença doucement Harry d'une voix lointaine.

— Vraiment ?

— C'est ce qu'il a fait au final, Severus… Intervint Jane pour la première fois, les sourcils froncés.

— Non. Il a raison… Quand Sirius a mis du temps… J'ai envisagé l'espace d'un instant de… »

Harry baissa les yeux, se rendant compte d'à quel point il pouvait réagir sans réfléchir, et il rougit à la pensée du danger qu'il aurait couru inutilement.

« Il est fort probable que Voldemort t'ait incité à réagir comme ça, tu sais, Commenta avec douceur le vieil homme, et il est parfaitement possible qu'il s'attende à ce que tu ailles au Ministère. » Termina-t-il en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez dans un geste nerveux.

Snape pinça des lèvres, et Jane entrouvrit la bouche en commençant à comprendre ce qui se tramait depuis quelques mois entre eux. La Moldue tenta de s'abstenir d'intervenir, mais elle écarta cette possibilité d'un claquement de langue furieux :

« Dites-lui ce que vous voulez. Mais pour une fois, soyez francs et direct, Albus ! »

Étrangement, Snape ne broncha pas devant la façon avec laquelle elle interpellait leur supérieur. Jane comprit donc qu'il n'était pas plus enthousiaste que lui devant cette idée dangereuse et plutôt amorale. Albus se redressa, dans une posture grave et ferme, et le vieil homme s'effaça immédiatement pour laisser place à un Général prêt à donner des ordres. Malgré le fait qu'il gardait les yeux baissés, Harry Potter eut le réflexe de se camper sur ses pieds, comme un soldat au garde à vous.

Cela aurait pu être comique, si ce n'était pas exactement ce qui se passait.

« Voldemort veut s'emparer d'une chose au Département des Mystères. Et seul toi, ou lui, pouvez y accéder. Souhaitant à tout prix éviter de se dévoiler en prenant d'assaut la place, il cherche à t'y attirer.

— …

— L'endroit que tu as vu, le lieu précis où Sirius aurait été retenu captif, est l'allée où se trouve cette chose. Il a passé l'année à chercher un moyen de s'en emparer sans révéler son retour, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne le lien qui vous unit.

— Nous manquons de temps, Monsieur le Directeur, cela fait déjà plus d'une heure.

— Je sais Severus, Répondit Dumbledore d'une voix pressée, Harry, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter mais…

— Vous voulez que j'y aille, c'est ça ? Vous croyez que si je prends cette chose, il tentera de me la voler ? Sous les yeux du Ministère ?

— Qui finira par être prévenu une fois Voldemort arrivé sur les lieux. Acquiesça Dumbledore.

— Je vais servir d'appât, en gros.

— Oui.

— Et vous vous attendiez à en arriver-là depuis le début des cours avec Snape ?

— … Oui. »

Jane tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette par pur réflexe, et regarda avec inquiétude le garçon, qui venait de voir une décennie entière s'ajouter à ses traits. Mais Harry ne pipa mot, et s'approcha de l'âtre, laissant les flammes danser devant ses yeux pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

« Qu'est-ce qui est gardé au Ministère ? » Demanda-t-il rudement.

Les deux sorciers plus âgés échangèrent un bref regard, avant de poser une question muette à la jeune femme, surprise de se voir intégrée à la décision. Pour Jane, la réponse était évidente et aurait dû être amenée depuis des mois, elle hocha donc la tête sans hésitation.

« Une prophétie. Finit par répondre le Mage Blanc. Qui concerne et lie Voldemort à toi. Annonçant la venue au monde d'un garçon qui le détruira.

— … C'est tout ? Se retourna choqué Harry.

— C'est ce qui a tué vos parents. Gronda Snape à brûle-pourpoint.

— Severus… Non. Voldemort a eu la prophétie, mais pas en entier. Et il croit que c'est le fait qu'il lui manque la fin qui l'empêche de te vaincre.

— Que dit précisément cette prophétie, au juste ?

— Les mots sont enfermés dedans, au Ministère. » Rétorqua le vieil homme sans même ciller devant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Jane alla protester quand Harry lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Je vois… Que cela soit vous, ou lui, vous jouez avec ma curiosité pour que j'aille le découvrir par moi-même…

— Harry, si vous ne voulez pas… Commença Jane.

— Si, il le faut. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de tendre un piège à Voldemort. »

Jane était obligée de courir tant Severus avançait à grandes enjambées. Loin devant eux, Harry escorté d'Albus se dirigeaient droit en direction des grilles de Poudlard. Haletante, et anxieuse, la Moldue peinait à retrouver son souffle tandis qu'elle essayer d'interpeller le Maître des Potions.

« Severus, c'est de la folie pure, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser y aller seul.

— Il n'ira pas seul, Miss Smith. Lui rétorqua-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Puisqu'un membre de l'Ordre va le transplaner près de l'entrée du Ministère.

— Peu importe ! Vous savez exactement ce que je veux dire, si jamais le plan échouait et que…

— Rassurez-vous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera au rendez-vous. Je m'en assurerai. »

Jane stoppa net et le potionniste s'arrêta dans un même geste et se retourna.

« Vous avez peur, Miss… ?

— …Vous plaisantez ? S'il se faisait tuer ? Hein ? Si vous étiez découvert, ou que… Je sais pas moi… ! »

— Vous vous sentez impuissante ? » Lui demanda l'homme en noir après l'avoir rejoint tout à fait.

Snape lui faisait face, la dépassant d'une bonne tête. Sa silhouette sombre et impressionnante se découpait dans la lumière de la Lune, projetant une grande ombre sur la jeune femme. Elle le regarda un instant, ne distinguant pas réellement son visage dans le noir, imaginant plus ou moins simplement ses yeux noirs la fixer sans émotion. Il avait l'air d'un mort, et il avait l'air tout à fait capable de la répandre autour de lui… Elle hocha la tête dans un « oui » qui resta à jamais coincé dans sa gorge.

« Vous l'êtes. »

Loin de cet échange, Harry et Dumbledore atteignirent le portail où les attendait un énorme chien noir. Harry hoqueta de surprise devant Sirius, qui reprit forme humaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Bredouilla-t-il.

— C'est moi qui vais t'amener.

— Mais, mais… Si on te découvre ?

— Snape est là pour ça, Répliqua l'Animagus tandis que le Maître des Potions les rejoignait.

— Le Polynectar ne durera qu'une heure, tâche de ne pas te faire immédiatement repérer par les enchantements, Black.

— T'en fais pas, j'ai encore d'excellents réflexes.

— Prends ça, également. Lui ordonna Snape en lui tendant un paquet. Si ça ne marche pas, vous en aurez besoin.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Laisse Sirius, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Promis Harry en découvrant sa Cape d'invisibilité soigneusement pliée.

— Vous avez peu de temps, je pense. Nous avons pris du retard, et _Il_ viendra très vite vous chercher.

— A quoi doit-on s'attendre ? Demanda Harry qui faisait de son mieux pour que sa voix ne déraille pas.

— Malefoy, Bellatrix…Peut-être d'autres, je ne sais pas. On n'a plus le temps. »

Snape poussa rudement le bras de Sirius pour lui ordonner de boire. Le Maraudeur s'exécuta, et se transforma peu à peu sous leurs yeux en un étudiant inconnu de septième année grassouillet, au visage parsemé de boutons d'acné. Ni Harry, ni Sirius n'eurent le temps de s'émouvoir de ce choix, car Dumbledore leva sa baguette en guise de signal et ouvrit les portes de Poudlard d'un seul geste. Harry agrippa le bras de Sirius, et ils disparurent dans un « pop » sonore.

Ils atterrirent brutalement sur les pavés de Londres dans une petite ruelle déserte, entre deux poubelles puantes. La pluie qui tombait en abondance les trempa immédiatement. Sirius s'empressa de passer devant Harry pour le mener à la cabine téléphonique. L'Animagus s'empara du combiné et la magie opéra, faisant glisser la cabine comme un ascenseur rapide.

Lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa, avant même que ses portes ne s'ouvrent, une voix métallique résonna :

« Nom, destination et raison de votre présence ici.

— Heu…

— Harry Potter et Étudiant Boutonneux, Département des Mystères... Récupération de Prophétie.

— Mais enfin Si…

— Chuut. »

Il y eu le bruit d'un moulinage et d'une impression poinçonnée sur une pièce, et enfin, tous deux purent prendre leur badge. Un badge « Harry Potter, Département des Mystères, Rendez-vous avec le Destin » et un badge « Sirius Black sous Polynectar, Département des Mystères, Accompagnement de Destinée ». Harry hoqueta en voyant celui de Sirius, qui une fois qu'il s'empara du sien, vit le charme de la potion disparaître.

« Hmm, Snape devait s'en douter, c'est pour cela qu'il nous a donné la cape, d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'il…

— Mets-la et avançons. »

Se rappelant à leur mission, Sirius obtempéra en silence, et ce fut Harry qui ouvrit la marche, baguette levée. Il était déjà venu dans le grand hall du Ministère pour son audience disciplinaire, et se dirigea directement vers les ascenseurs, ne relevant même pas la tête devant les immenses tentures dévoilant un Cornélius Fudge dans une posture de Chef de Guerre incontestable. Harry annonça directement l'étage visé, et il fut surpris de voir que l'ascenseur l'y menait sans broncher. Pour un « Département des Mystères », il n'était pas bien gardé.

« C'est parce que tu as une raison d'y aller. » Lui expliqua Sirius qui comprit le froncement de sourcils de son filleul.

Après une descente en piqué plutôt angoissante, la structure s'arrêta devant un immense couloir plongé dans les ténèbres. Harry avança doucement, hésitant sur le moment. Il avait déjà fait ce trajet en songes, il savait exactement comment était fait ce couloir. Il accentua donc son sortilège de _Lumos_, car la lumière dans cet étrange endroit paraissait être absorbée par les murs noirs, et il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il recherchait.

À mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient de la poignée, le garçon sentit une peur l'étreindre. Non pas celle d'avoir à risquer sa vie ou à croiser très probablement Voldemort en chemin, mais de découvrir la teneur véritable de cette prophétie. À quel point était-elle importante… ? Et quel rôle devait-il réellement jouer dedans ? Il était devant la porte, et sa main s'avança machinalement en direction de la poignée. Harry hésita, puis l'actionna. Sirius passa à sa suite, prenant bien soin de garder sa cape en place.

La salle était plus impressionnante que dans sa vision. Il s'agissait d'une immense cathédrale habitée par des rayons de bibliothèque. En lieu et place des livres, des petites sphères de tailles différentes produisaient une lueur bleutée qui baignait la pièce d'une ambiance mystérieuse. Harry se mordit la lèvre, et avisa une des étagères pour vérifier le numéro de l'allée, puis se mit en marche.

« 36… 38… 40… Ah ! 42. »

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'allée, et se sentit mal à l'aise. Dans sa vision, c'était à ce carrefour qu'il torturait Sirius. « _Que Voldemort le torturait !_ » Se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Harry chassa d'un mouvement de baguette cette pensée, dans un geste irréfléchi, et la lueur de l'extrémité de celle-ci éclaira une petite plaque gravée : « Harry Potter / Tom Elvis Jedusor a.k.a Voldemort ». Le Gryffondor sentit une chape de plomb lui tomber sur l'estomac. Elle existait bel et bien, elle était devant lui, et ce simple fait lui donna le vertige.

Immobile et silencieux, toujours camouflé sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, Sirius le laissa y aller à son rythme. Harry resta une minute ou deux à observer la plaque sans rien dire. La boule de cristal n'était pas grande, peut-être de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Elle ne brillait pas beaucoup, et avait un socle plutôt simple. En comparaison avec d'autres prophéties plus grosses et à l'armature ouvragée, celle qu'il avait devant lui ne payait vraiment pas de mine. Cela le vexa quelque part.

S'humectant les lèvres, il se décida à avancer une main tremblante, et s'empara de la sphère qui pulsa doucement dans sa main. Harry la porta à ses yeux, mais il ne se produisit absolument rien, en dehors d'un battement léger, comme celui d'un cœur. Peut-être fallait-il… ?

« Il y a une formule pour révéler le contenu d'une prophétie. » Annonça une voix grave à l'accent Londonien impeccable.

Harry tressaillit, choqué de ne pas avoir entendu l'intrusion, et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

« Tout doux, Potter. Calma Lucius Malefoy la baguette pourtant pointée dans sa direction.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Où est Sirius ? Se rappela soudainement Harry de jouer la comédie.

— Tu parles de la petite vision que tu as eue… ? Allons, Potter ! Severus semblait pourtant un meilleur professeur... Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion. En revanche, ce que tu tiens dans ta main est bien réel, et si tu souhaites l'ouvrir, tu vas avoir besoin de la formule.

— J'aurais cru que le petit bébé Potter serait venu avec son copain le roux et sa Sang-de-Bourbe. À moins qu'ils ne veuillent plus de lui… ! Piailla une voix féminine qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. »

À ses côtés, il sentit Sirius s'agiter brusquement, et lorsque le garçon redressa sa baguette, la lumière dévoila le visage moqueur de Bellatrix Lestrange. Le souvenir de ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Neville lui revint en tête, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, son parrain rejeta brusquement la cape, et hurla «_ EXPULSO_ ! ». Bellatrix et Malefoy choqué par la présence du Maraudeur n'eurent pas l'occasion d'esquiver, et furent projetés loin en arrière. Les deux premières rangées de bibliothèques qui bordaient Harry et Sirius basculèrent également.

« Vite Harry, sortons ! » Lui ordonna son parrain, tandis que par un jeu de dominos, les étagères tombèrent les unes sur les autres, dans un fracas assourdissant de bris et de lumières d'évaporation de prophéties.

« RATTRAPEZ-LES ! ILS NE DOIVENT PAS S'ÉCHAPPER ! LE TRAITRE EST À MOI ! » Hurla la voix nasillarde de Bellatrix.

Sirius continuait de pousser Harry vers la sortie, courant à moitié retourné pour lancer des sortilèges dans leur dos. La main fermée avec conviction sur la petite sphère, le garçon obtempéra en se concentrant sur la porte qui lui semblait trop loin. Des bourrasques tourbillonnaient autour d'eux, et Harry eut l'impression d'apercevoir un visage à l'intérieur. Alors même qu'il tournait la tête pour mieux regarder, un trait de lumière bleue le frôla et alla dissoudre les ombres et le visage.

« NE T'ARRÊTE PAS, À LA PORTE, VITE ! » Lui hurla Sirius après avoir jeté le sort sur le Mangemort.

Harry se jeta sur la poignée et la tourna d'un geste brusque, faisant pivoter la porte qui les avala goulument tous deux. Ils tombèrent presque à la renverse dans le grand couloir enténébré. Devant eux se trouvaient deux silhouettes encapuchonnées qui les menaçaient de leur baguette. D'un seul et même geste, Harry et Sirius se postèrent côte à côte, et redressèrent leur arme.

« À trois… Murmura Sirius.

— Trois ! EXPELLIARMUS ! »

Tous deux lancèrent avec tellement de force le sortilège que les baguettes des Mangemorts allèrent s'écraser contre un mur, et que les corps tombèrent à la renverse. Sirius ne chercha pas à vérifier si leurs assaillants étaient sonnés et les enjamba en prenant la tête de la fuite en direction de l'ascenseur. L'Animagus donna un bref coup de baguette en direction de la cage qui s'ouvrit et s'y engouffra.

« Harry ! BAISSE-TOI ! »

Le garçon eut à peine le temps de faire une roulade avant qu'un trait de lumière verte frôlât ses cheveux dans un ronronnement furieux, avant de filer droit vers Sirius qui l'esquiva à la dernière seconde.

« IMBÉCILES ! POTTER EST AU SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES, NE LE TUEZ PAS ! Hurla Bellatrix.

— Ne brisez pas la prophétie ! Cria à son tour Lucius d'une voix tendue »

Courant presque à quatre pattes, les mollets en feu, Harry se jeta et se laissa glisser vers l'ascenseur, que son parrain activa d'un geste. Deux autres sorts se fracassèrent sans succès sur les portes, et la cabine s'éleva enfin. Ils purent entendre les jurons des Mangemorts, et Harry jeta un bref regard à Sirius qui paraissait soucieux.

« Reste sur tes gardes, on aura probablement un comité d'accueil.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend des renforts ?

— Non, je ne sais pas combien de temps ils... On fonce à la sortie, peu importe ce qui se passe, je dois te mettre à l'abri.

— Mais Sirius, et le plan ?

— J'emmerde Dumbledore et sa guerre ! Trancha l'Animagus d'un air rageur. Il est hors de question que je te… »

Le bruit d'une explosion au-dessus d'eux l'interrompit, et l'homme attrapa le Survivant dans un geste protecteur instinctif. D'autres explosions, coups et cris résonnaient dans le circuit des ascenseurs, comme une bataille féroce se déroulant dans le hall. Ils finirent par arriver sensiblement à la hauteur du rez-de-chaussée, et de nombreuses lumières éclairèrent un instant le regard furieux et inquiet du Maraudeur. De toute évidence, les renforts des deux côtés étaient arrivés, et ils s'affrontaient avec acharnement.

« Pôle secrétariat ! Ordonna Sirius à la machine en paniquant.

— Destination invalide.

— PÔLE SECRÉTARIAT, EXÉCUTION !

— Opération impossible, flux magiques en transition. Destination hall du Ministère.

— Saleté d'ascenseur de…

— Bonne chance, visiteurs. Claironna la machine de sa voix métallique avant d'ouvrir en grand la grille de la cabine qui les vomit sans ménagement. »

La scène était surréaliste. Jamais Harry n'avait vu une telle chose, pas même lors de _cette nuit_ au cimetière. Dans le grand hall du Ministère de la Magie, plus d'une vingtaine de baguettes s'affrontait à coups de sorts d'une violence inouïe. Qu'ils soient criés, ou non, les maléfices jaillissaient des baguettes pour tenter de faire le plus de dégâts à l'adversaire. Harry ne parvenait pas à distinguer qui lançait quoi à qui. Les fuseaux verts zébraient l'air dans les deux sens. Peu importe le camp, on cherchait à tuer l'autre. Et ce fait, brutal, choqua profondément le jeune homme qui ne reconnut pas immédiatement des membres de l'Ordre en train de jeter des Impardonnables, sans se soucier que l'autorisation de la Première Guerre n'était plus en vigueur.

Cela ne semblait d'ailleurs pas important, car chaque vie était en jeu, et Harry comprit soudainement pourquoi son parrain ne cherchait pas à jouer les héros, et tentait de l'extraire de la zone de combat. Sirius continua de le pousser, passant derrière Rémus qui se battait contre un Mangemort masqué qu'Harry était certain d'avoir déjà vu l'année précédente. Lorsqu'il vit un éclair argent au niveau de sa main gauche, il comprit. Et il ne fut pas le seul. Sirius s'arrêta net dans sa course en voyant cela.

« Sale rat… »

Face à lui, le Mangemort esquissa un geste qui effaça son masque, dévoilant la trogne de Peter Pettigrow qui leur souriait méchamment. Comme porté par le nombre de Mangemorts présents, Queudver semblait plus courageux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et continuait de jeter des maléfices en direction de ses anciens amis. Harry leva sa propre baguette, prêt à se battre, lorsque Sirius le repoussa, l'excluant de ce combat.

« Sirius, Rémus, ne…

— Retourne à la cabine. » Lui ordonnèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Alors qu'il allait protester, Harry sentit la prophétie pulser plus fortement dans sa main. Il tressaillit, se souvenant de leur objectif, et tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique. Il manqua de se prendre un _Avada Kedavra _lancé par on ne sait qui, il se cogna à un des membres de l'Ordre (Tonks ?) occupé à se dépêtrer d'un sortilège d'encordage lancé par un masque à l'air triste. Harry s'excusa par réflexe, mais sa voix fut entièrement couverte par le bruit des combats, et des diverses statues, vitraux et autres objets qui explosaient autour de lui. Dans sa course, il glissa sur une flaque d'eau provoquée par les fuites de l'immense fontaine aux races magiques, et tomba sur le flanc, avant de rouler sur lui-même deux ou trois tours en se brisant probablement le poignet dans sa chute.

Le bruit cristallin, presque moqueur, d'un globe en verre qui roule sur la pierre lui parvint aux oreilles. L'Attrapeur poussa son bras droit et tendit son poignet meurtri dans un crack sonore pour tenter de récupérer la Prophétie, mais en vain. Elle roula guillerette dans la direction opposée, le chant de sa course parfaitement distinct malgré la cacophonie ambiante, jusqu'à sauter dans une paume qui referma de longs doigts dessus, comme un rapace sur sa proie. Harry déglutit péniblement.

« Lord Voldemort obtient toujours ce qu'il désire, Harry Potter. »


	27. Gravité

**Chapitre 27 : Gravité**

Ces mots, murmurés, firent frissonner le garçon qui sentit sa tête lui tourner. Non, non, non, ça n'allait pas, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Face à lui, drapé majestueusement dans ses robes, Voldemort l'observait avec un sourire suffisant. Après toutes ces années, après tous ces mois à essuyer des échecs, il l'avait enfin dans la main. Le Mage Noir n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour la glisser dans une des poches de sa robe, et tourna les talons avec désinvolture. Harry paniqua, Dumbledore n'était pas là, les témoins du Ministère non plus, et leur ennemi avait eu ce qu'il voulait, c'était une catastrophe. Paniquant, il décida de faire la seule chose qu'il savait faire : mettre l'homme en colère :

« Alors comme ça le grand Voldemort croit aux prévisions dans les tasses de thé, eh ? »

Le Fourchelangue se retourna en ricanant, mais ses yeux écarlates fixaient le garçon avec fureur.

« Amuse-toi Harry Potter, mais tu ignores encore ce qu'elle contient, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit, pas plus qu'il ne t'avait dit qu'elle existait et que tes parents étaient bêtement morts à cause d'elle.

— Oh il m'en a dit assez !

— Vraiment, jusqu'au nom de celui qui m'a tenu au courant de cette Prophétie… ? De celui qui partage avec Pettigrow le sang des Potter ?

— Je… Si vous parlez de vous, je suis au courant depuis longtemps. Vous essayez – sans succès – de me tuer depuis un bail, je vous signale !

— Je te connais assez pour savoir que ton arrogance masque ton ignorance, Éclata de rire le Mage Noir. Pauvre Harry… Pauvre petit Harry qui doit croiser le regard de l'espion chaque jour… »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils en entendant ce mot, et une image s'imprima directement dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais aimé cet homme mais…

« Et tu lui as laissé tout le loisir d'explorer tes pires souvenirs et se repaître des conséquences de son acte. Savoura Voldemort. Simplement parce que Dumbledore _t'ordonne_ de lui faire confiance, n'est-ce pas… ? »

Harry frissonna, il n'aimait décidément pas ce que l'homme reptilien lui disait et sous-entendait.

« Tu _sais_ que le vieux fou est parfaitement au courant de ça. Tu le sais, Harry Potter… N'est-ce pas ? Et il t'oblige à endurer sa présence, en te cachant la vérité sur le meurtrier de tes parents… Tsssk. »

La voix de Voldemort résonnait à l'intérieur de sa tête, comme pénétrant insidieusement ses pensées et son cœur, tel un poison qui engourdissait peu à peu sa Raison. Il sentait la colère poindre, vibrer, avec la violence des années passées à haïr le Maître des Potions sans avoir une raison qui aurait pu paraître valable aux yeux des autres. Maintenant, _il l'avait_. Harry referma sa prise sur sa baguette, d'une main tremblante et déterminée, malgré la douleur lancinante de son poignet cassé. Cela fit naître un sourire amplement satisfait sur le visage de sa Némésis.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas lui que j'entends rire en tuant ma mère, chaque fois qu'un Détraqueur m'approche. Cracha le garçon avec un aplomb qui tira un hoquet de surprise au Mage Noir.

— Ne sois pas stupide ! S'il ne m'avait apporté la Prophétie… Tenta-t-il.

— SI _VOUS_, VOUS NE LES AVIEZ PAS TUÉS ! »

Le hurlement de Harry résonna dans l'immense hall du Ministère de la Magie, et ricocha sur les murs, en rythme parfait avec les sorts qui continuaient de déchirer l'air et les chairs. Les deux sorciers se faisaient face et se défiaient, tandis qu'autour d'eux la bataille faisait rage. Sirius et Remus gagnaient du terrain sur Pettigrow, Tonks avait réussi à se défaire de ses liens, mais les Mangemorts, en légère supériorité numérique, mettaient les quelques membres de l'Ordre présents à l'épreuve.

Harry tremblait de tout son corps, les larmes menaçant de dévaler le long de ses joues, et il redoublait d'efforts pour ne pas laisser à son ennemi le plaisir de le voir pleurer comme un petit garçon. Se focalisant sur la pensée de sa propre haine envers Voldemort, Harry tenta vaillamment de fermer l'accès à toute autre pensée.

« Tu ne gagneras jamais cette guerre… Susurra le Fourchelangue. Tu es trop faible, tu…

— Il te fait pourtant face, Tom. Comme peu d'entre nous osent encore le faire. »

Harry se retourna avec un soulagement indescriptible, pour voir Albus Dumbledore émerger d'une des cheminées dans une gerbe d'étincelles émeraudes. Flanqué du Ministre de la Magie en personne, de Kingsley Shacklebolt, et d'un autre homme à l'allure sévère qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, le Directeur de Poudlard pointait sa baguette vers son ancien élève, dans une posture solide qui rassura immédiatement le jeune homme. Il avait réussi à gagner _assez_ de temps.

« Tu arrives trop tard, vieil homme ! Fanfaronna le Serpentard.

— Alors, il… Il… Il est vraiment de retour… Murmura d'une voix blanche Fudge qui recula d'un pas à la vue de l'Ennemi. »

Voldemort siffla de colère en comprenant le jeu de son cadet, et fit un mouvement de baguette en direction de ses Mangemorts, qui se précipitèrent pour transplaner sous son ordre.

« Malin Potter, mais c'est inutile…

— Maître… ! MAÎTRE ! Supplia une voix nasillarde que Voldemort ignora superbement. »

Le Fourchelangue ne jeta même pas un regard au Mangemort qui avait crié. Pettigrow, traîné par ses anciens amis aux pieds de Harry pleurait de dépit tandis que son Maître transplana à son tour. Dans une dernière tentative désespérée il alla tenter d'implorer Remus d'une voix mielleuse, mais il fut coupé :

« PETRIFICULUS TOTALUS ! »

Raide, Queudver tomba au sol, sans avoir eu le temps cette fois-ci de se transformer. Personne ne s'inquiéta lorsqu'il fit un étrange bruit d'os brisé en heurtant la pierre.

« IL _l'a_. Murmura simplement Harry à l'égard de Dumbledore, en baissant la tête.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Rassura le Mage Blanc.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'était bien Vous-Savez-Qui ? Bredouilla Fudge, avant de couiner en croisant le regard de Sirius. TOI ! Assassin, tu…

— Cornélius, allons, allons ! Reprenez vos esprits, comme toujours, vous manquez l'essentiel. »

* * *

**Poudlard, bureau du Directeur, 5h du matin,**

Jane avisa sa blague à tabac qui ne contenait plus que des miettes, et pesta. Il ne lui restait pratiquement plus rien à rouler, et la tête lui tournait. Il faut dire que Minerva n'avait pas lésiné sur les verres pour calmer la demoiselle. Toutes deux restées en arrière afin d'organiser des rondes dans les couloirs, de façon à s'assurer qu'aucun élève – encore moins Ron et Hermione – n'aurait l'idée d'aller se balader, les deux femmes avaient passé un temps interminable à discuter de choses et d'autres… Mais surtout à attendre.

Et au vu de leur caractère respectif, ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle elles étaient habituées. La porte du bureau grinça, et Severus s'introduisit silencieusement. Jane laissa échapper un gémissement de soulagement qui fit relever un sourcil à l'espion, mais elle se retint de justesse de le harceler.

« Alors ? Demanda à sa place la Directrice-Adjointe avec tout autant d'impatience.

— Ils arrivent, aucun mort. Ils sont accompagnés du Ministre, de Shacklebolt et de Scrimgeour.

— Qui… ? Demanda Jane sans comprendre.

— L'actuel Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Traduisit Minerva d'une traite. Comment va Potter ?

— Entier. Mais il a perdu la Prophétie… Il y a cependant plus délicat : Black et Lupin ont capturé Pettigrow… Albus les emmène tous ici pour discuter en terrain neutre, que Fudge ne nous refasse pas le même coup qu'avec Croupton Jr. »

Jane qui ne connaissait que très succinctement ces différentes affaires, ne comprit qu'à moitié l'importance de ces informations. Ce qui en avait à ses yeux, c'est que tout le monde aille bien, et que tout se passe au mieux. Une réaction finalement très humaine, mais typique de ceux ne pouvant rien à rien. Lorsque Severus se tourna vers elle, elle soupira, et descendit de la fenêtre où elle se perchait pour fumer.

« Non, vous pouvez rester Smith. Comprit l'espion. Mais de grâce restez discrète.

— Vais-je au moins être utile ? Demanda-t-elle peu convaincue.

— C'est toujours difficile de savoir avec vous.

— Severus ! Prenez un verre plutôt. Dans combien de temps ils arrivent… ?

— Sortez donc le plateau, mon garçon, nous avons tous besoin d'un verre. Pouffa de rire un Albus qui venait d'entrer dans un geste souple et discret. »

Snape s'inclina et obtempéra en silence, farfouillant dans l'armoire du Directeur, tandis que Minerva fit apparaître de nombreux fauteuils moelleux. Jane se cala dans un recoin de la pièce, histoire d'être oubliée, et détailla avec intérêt les sorciers qui entraient d'un pas épuisé dans le bureau. D'abord le Ministre, qui triturait un vieux chapeau-melon déformé par l'angoisse, puis un homme grand et aussi raide qu'une baguette disciplinaire – la Moldue supposa que c'était le fameux Directeur des Aurors, Kingsley qu'elle reconnue, Remus, Sirius… Un homme grassouillet flottant à l'horizontale les suivait magiquement, et enfin Harry fermait la marche, le visage et les vêtements couverts de poussière et encore humides. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il aperçut Snape, eut un rictus de haine qui fit autant froncer les sourcils de l'espion, que de la Moldue. Severus comprit instantanément le problème lorsque son élève baissa les yeux et refusa par la suite de croiser son regard. _Il savait_.

Dumbledore prit place directement à son grand fauteuil, et invita tout le monde à se mettre à l'aise. Le vieil homme, malgré l'heure et l'âge, semblait alerte et d'une humeur excellente. Presque autant que les anciens Maraudeurs, d'ailleurs. Sirius et Remus s'assirent côte à côte, leur trophée pétrifié derrière eux, Harry prit place proche de Remus, Minerva s'installa non loin, et les officiels du Ministère se retrouvèrent donc à l'écart sur la droite du bureau. Seul près de la fenêtre, Snape se tenait comme adossé au mur, cachant avec aisance une Jane qui fut ravie pour une fois d'être plus petite que lui.

« Buvez Cornélius. Intima Dumbledore en rompant le silence. Par quoi voulez-vous que l'on commence ? »

Le petit homme ne répondit pas, il semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe depuis son passage express au Ministère, et lançait des regards inquiets au Mage blanc, mais également à Harry qui le toisait avec condescendance.

« C'est à nous de commencer, Albus. Choisit donc d'intervenir Scrimgeour. À titre personnel, le Bureau des Aurors vous doit très certainement des excuses, et vous remercie amplement pour votre réactivité et le courage de vos… partisans. Dit-il d'une voix solennelle.

— Je préfère le terme de « Résistants ». Le Reprit le Mage le regard vif.

— Naturellement, aucune procédure ne sera entamée à l'encontre des Aurors concernés. Je considère cela comme un acte de désobéissance nécessaire.

— Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous, Monsieur le Premier Ministre ? S'amusa Dumbledore.

— Oui, oui… Cela… Cela semble évident. Balbutia-t-il. »

Harry eut une grimace de dégoût, et ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et personne ne songea un instant à l'interrompre :

« Et vos excuses _à vous_, Monsieur le Premier Ministre ?! Vos excuses pour m'avoir calomnié ? Pour avoir calomnié le Directeur ? Pour avoir fait courir un énorme risque à la Communauté Sorcière, HEIN ? »

Fudge se tassa sur sa chaise, jetant un pauvre regard à Dumbledore, qui n'avait pour lui qu'un de ses rares regards froids. Harry s'était levé en disant cela, et tremblant, ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin.

« Et vous devez également des excuses à un innocent. Cracha le garçon en pointant Sirius du doigt.

— Alors ça… ! ÇA, ce n'était pas de mon fait ! Je n'étais pas nommé lorsque Black a…

— C'est Monsieur Black, pour vous. Le reprit Harry. À qui vous avez refusé un procès équitable, et que vous avez traîné dans la boue en l'accusant de tout et…

— BAGNOL ! Milicent Bagnol était en poste ! Cria Fudge pour seule défense. Je ne suis pas responsable des erreurs de mes prédécesseurs.

— Tout à fait, Monsieur le Premier Ministre. Pas plus que _votre successeur_ ne sera responsable de vos erreurs. Acquiesça Albus d'un air entendu. »

Cette dernière phrase resta en suspens, et Cornélius Fudge comprit pourquoi on l'avait mené ici : moins pour lui donner des réponses, que pour l'informer de son avenir. Jane se mordit la lèvre, coincée derrière les épaules de Snape, elle ne perdait pourtant pas une miette de ce moment historique. L'homme en noir la sentit s'agiter, et posa une main calme sur sa cuisse. Ça n'était pas le moment d'interrompre l'échange.

« C'était donc ça, hein, Albus ?! Vociféra Fudge en retrouvant un semblant de courage. Depuis le début, vous n'attendez que ça !

— Détrompez-vous, Monsieur le Premier Ministre. Nous attendions tous que vous agissiez. Par chance, personne n'a été blessé ce soir, et Monsieur Potter est indemne de votre aveuglement. Répondit Dumbledore.

— Pas indemne. Intervint Sirius d'une voix glaciale, surprenant tout le monde. »

L'Animagus se tenait droit dans sa chaise, vêtu de ses riches habits, il incarnait à ce moment précis l'Héritier bafoué de la Noble et Ancienne Maison Black. Et personne ne s'y trompa. Sirius prit délicatement la main de Harry, et montra les cicatrices laissées par Ombrage.

« Je n'appelle pas cela indemne. Et je vous passe sous silence le fait qu'il est contraint depuis des années de vivre…

— Dolorès Ombrage va être jugée ! Protesta Fudge. Et Monsieur Potter n'a pas porté plainte, que je sache !

— Lui, non. Mais une fois que je serai rétabli en ma qualité de Sorcier et parrain, je ferai valoir mon droit sur lui, et porterai plainte en son nom. »

Harry sentit une pointe de joie lui transpercer le cœur, et il tenta de l'étouffer rapidement. La déconvenue de la troisième année lui avait suffi. Jane ouvrit la bouche et remua, heureuse pour l'enfant, mais la main de Snape tapota pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Le Premier Ministre semblait acculé, il jeta un regard à Shaklebolt, puis à Scrimgeour, sans parvenir à trouver un quelconque soutien de leur part. Il redressa le menton dans un ultime geste de bravade.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, Albus… ? Siffla-t-il.

— Que vous preniez vos responsabilités, Monsieur le Premier Ministre. En présentant votre démission au plus tôt. Lui répondit Rufus Scrimgeour sans un regard.

— Ah ! Vous voulez ma place, hein ? Ça fait des années que vous attendez ça ! PRENEZ-LA ! Mais prenez-la donc ! Vous allez voir ce que c'est, ce qu'ils feront de vous ! Impitoyables, jamais satisfaits, toujours à exiger de vous… Vous ne savez pas comment la Plèbe peut être ingrate. Un jour elle t'aime, le lendemain elle te renie. Vous allez voir Rufus, vous verrez… Vous aussi ils vous détesteront et vous trahiront ! »

Fudge secouait un doigt annonciateur de terribles choses en direction de l'Auror, mais ce dernier ne cilla pas lorsqu'il darda sur lui un regard courroucé.

« Seul un Premier Ministre peut trahir son Peuple. L'inverse, cela s'appelle la Démocratie. Lui rétorqua-t-il. »

Vaincu, Cornélius Fudge abaissa la tête en même temps que les épaules, et amorça sa sortie, suivit par Shaklebolt. Se levant dans un même temps, le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors observa très sérieusement Sirius, avant de proclamer en tirant sa baguette :

« Moi, Rufus Scrimgeour, Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, déclare avoir bien pris connaissance de la survie de Monsieur Peter Pettigrow, avoir été témoin de son implication dans l'organisation des Mangemorts, et du combat aux côtés des Forces du Bien de Monsieur Sirius Black. Ainsi, je prends acte de ces informations et assure à Monsieur Sirius Black ainsi qu'à Monsieur Peter Pettigrow que je mettrai tout en œuvre pour voir un nouveau procès se tenir, afin de réhabiliter Monsieur Sirius Black à son rang. »

Il se racla la gorge, tandis que la magie opérait autour de lui, écrivant une simple déclaration officielle. Tous regardaient la scène, quelque peu médusés devant ce décorum.

« Ainsi donc, Monsieur Peter Pettigrow, vous voici arrêté par le Bureau des Aurors, et confié à notre responsabilité. Quant à vous, Monsieur Black, nous vous tiendrons informé de la suite. Albus… » S'inclina finalement l'homme rigide avant de quitter les lieux d'un pas noble, le corps flottant de Queudver à sa suite.

Harry éclata de rire lorsque la porte se ferma, et se jeta dans les bras d'un Sirius sonné, qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir entendu une telle chose. Les entourant dans ses bras, Remus se joint à leur bonheur, et tous trois restèrent seuls dans leur petite bulle de larmes et de joie. Jane se dégagea doucement de Snape, et prit un fauteuil laissé par l'un des officiels, alors que Severus ne bougea pas d'un pouce, campé sur ses deux jambes comme attendant un coup.

« Je vais peut-être pouvoir habiter avec toi ! Cria Harry, un sourire illuminant sa face fatiguée.

— Oui ! Cela prendra probablement du temps, tu sais, Harry. Le procès, tout ça… Mais je te promets que oui !

— Rassurez-vous, tous les deux. Scrimgeour a effectivement trop d'ambitions politiques. Il fera tout pour accélérer les choses, pour que cela joue en sa faveur et remette le bureau des Aurors sous de bons auspices. Ne pas vous avoir attrapé toutes ces années sera balayé par la capture du vrai responsable. Assura Dumbledore d'une voix paisible.

— L'été va être chaud pour les gratte-papiers. Acquiesça Jane pensante. Deux procès emblématiques, une possible démission, un retour de meurtrier de masse…

— C'est exact. Mais nous reparlerons de cela à un moment plus opportun Miss. Pour l'heure, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Harry… Et Severus. Seuls. »

Cela doucha instantanément la bonne ambiance qui s'était installée, et on put voir nettement sur le visage du garçon une gravité rare prendre place. Sirius alla protester, Snape inspira longuement, mais Harry coupa court à la polémique naissante.

« Oui. Sirius, je t'expliquerai. Mais Monsieur le Directeur… J'apprécierais que Miss Smith reste, s'il vous plaît. » Ajouta-t-il en direction de la Moldue d'une voix gênée.

Jane acquiesça par réflexe, comprenant qu'elle devait servir de… De quoi ? Tampon entre eux ? Le parrain du garçon secoua la tête, mais Harry fut une nouvelle fois ferme :

« Non, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas rester. Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît. »

Minerva, Remus, et Sirius s'en allèrent donc, laissant seul le trio improbable et le jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il fut complètement certain que ce qu'il allait dire resterait entre eux, Harry s'adressa directement à Snape d'une voix glaciale :

« Je l'ai fait sortir pour qu'il ne retourne pas en prison, à cause de votre meurtre.

— J'ai bien compris. » Acquiesça l'espion sans timbre.

Jane regretta immédiatement d'être restée, et les observa en frissonnant. Elle décida de se relever, pour se poster debout entre les deux. À la disposition de l'un et de l'autre. La pièce semblait s'être transformée en tribunal, avec Dumbledore en guise de Juge juché sur son fauteuil, Harry à gauche de l'entrée, qui s'était relevé, Severus lui faisant face, debout près de la fenêtre, et Jane jouant… Quoi ? Les avocates ? Les procureurs ? Elle balaya d'un regard inquiet les personnes présentes. Dumbledore avait le visage peiné et soudainement épuisé, Harry regardait avec une haine incroyable son Professeur de Potions qui soutenait son regard comme un coupable. La Moldue hésita à l'ouvrir, mais le Gryffondor fut plus rapide :

« Dites-le. Exigea-t-il. »

La grande carrure de Severus frissonna, et c'est d'une voix presque morte qu'il donna au garçon exactement ce qu'il voulait :

« J'ai tué James et Lily Potter. »

Jane hoqueta, Albus gémit doucement, mais aucun d'eux ne purent intervenir, car l'espion, comme le jeune homme, levèrent en même temps une main impérieuse pour les en empêcher.

« Non. Finit par contredire Harry. C'est Voldemort qui l'a fait. Pettigrow qui les a trahis. Vous, dites-le. Dites ce que vous avez fait.

— J'ai tué James et Lily Potter. S'obstina Snape les yeux campés dans ceux de leur fils.

— NON ! NON ! Cria Harry. Je vous interdis, INTERDIS de me faire ce couplet ! DITES-LE ! DITES LE RÔLE QUE VOUS AVEZ JOUÉ !

— J'ai entendu une partie de la Prophétie, et je l'ai rapporté au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Finit par répondre Severus après un soupir résigné. Ce qui a conduit au meurtre de James et Lily Potter. »

La Moldue ne savait pas quoi faire. Face à un Dumbledore pétrifié par la scène, un Harry au bord des larmes, et à un Severus qu'elle pressentait blessé, elle hésita. Finalement, elle posa une main sur l'épaule tremblotante du garçon :

« Continuez, Harry. Dit-elle en jetant un regard peiné à Severus.

— Vous saviez ? Est-ce que vous saviez qui il viserait ?!

— Non.

— Et si vous aviez su que cela tuerait James Potter, vous l'auriez fait ?

— Harry… Non… Supplia Dumbledore.

— RÉPONDEZ-MOI !

— … Oui. Acquiesça finalement Severus après une courte pause. »

L'homme en noir ne baissa pas un instant les yeux, soutenant le regard embué de larmes de colère de son cadet. Harry étouffa un sanglot, et parvint difficilement à articuler sa dernière question d'une voix misérable :

« Me haïssez-vous parce que j'ai survécu ? »

Jane l'attrapa immédiatement dans ses bras, le soutenant pour qu'il continue de faire face à Severus, tandis qu'il était secoué de violents tremblements et que de grosses larmes roulaient enfin sur son visage. La Moldue échangea un bref regard avec le Mangemort, et elle sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« Non, Harry. » Se décida enfin l'homme en noir à lui répondre.

Le Gryffondor se retourna en direction de Jane, et enfoui sa tête dans sa poitrine pour y pleurer comme un enfant. La Moldue referma ses bras dans un geste instinctif, et le berça. Elle finit néanmoins par relever la tête pour regarder les deux adultes, en quête d'un quelconque soutient. Mais le vieil homme semblait ne pas savoir gérer les émotions du plus jeune, quant à l'espion… Il était plongé dans ses propres souvenirs.

« Je vous raccompagne, Harry. Murmura Jane. Nous finirons demain, venez. »

Lorsque Jane passa enfin les portes de ses appartements vers sept heures du matin, le soleil éclairait déjà les jardins de Poudlard. Et la jeune femme fut ravie d'être dans les cachots, bien loin de cette luminosité qui lui rappelait la nuit blanche – et épouvantable qu'elle venait de s'offrir. Coucher Harry n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Jane avait eu la bonne idée de demander à Minerva une solution pour le mettre à l'écart des autres, pour lui permettre de récupérer. Après tout cela, Harry avait besoin de sommeil, et d'être un peu seul. La Moldue rentra donc chez elle avec un certain soulagement. Elle jeta sa blague à tabac et son briquet sur le canapé, et déboutonna sa robe rendue poisseuse par la transpiration et les sueurs froides. Le vêtement chuta au sol, en gardant la marque de ses jambes comme un fourreau, et Jane dégrafa son soutien-gorge qu'elle jeta dans la pièce. Mais il ne fit aucun bruit en tombant quelque part. La Moldue tressaillit en s'imaginant – avec justesse – la raison de cela, et se retourna en cachant sa poitrine.

Sur son canapé, une bouteille à la main, le soutif dans l'autre, Snape la regardait épuisé.

« Ne dites rien… Marmonna-t-il. Ou plutôt si… Mais quelque chose de normal. Qui rende à cette nuit un aspect normal. »

En culotte, les deux bras devant ses seins, son chignon de travers, la Moldue l'observa un instant avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait. Incertaine, elle lui balança la première chose qu'elle trouva :

« Vous aussi vous vouliez être bordé ? »

Snape ricana, et hocha la tête pour la remercier. Il se leva, emportant la bouteille avec lui, et quitta les appartements.

* * *

« _**Le Chicaneur, Edition spéciale du 8 juin 2016,**_

_**LE GARÇON AVAIT RAISON : IL EST DE RETOUR !**_

_Après une année entière à être traité de menteur et de fou, Harry Potter, voit malheureusement sa parole accréditée. Malheureusement ? Car nous ne pourrons jamais nous réjouir du retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… Mais-Logiquement-Que-L'on-Peut-Écrire : Voldemort._

_En effet, dans la nuit du lundi 6 juin au mardi 7 juin, Voldemort se trouvait au Ministère de la Magie pour dérober une quelconque prophétie le liant lui et… Monsieur Potter. Au vu de ces récentes informations, les complotistes reprennent de plus belle, arguant déjà que le Gouvernement savait et cherchait à camoufler ces faits… Est-ce tout ? Est-ce pour cela que le Premier Ministre Cornélius Fudge pourrait – selon la rumeur – présenter sa démission à la chambre des Lords très prochainement… ?_

_**JUSTICE POUR LES FOUS**_

_Hélas non. Selon nos informations, il semblerait que le Gouvernement ne se soit pas seulement « trompé » dans le choix de sa Grande Inquisitrice, dans le retour de Voldemort, ou encore dans la confiance impossible à accorder à Albus Dumbledore… Selon nos informations, Sirius Black, condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité et parrain de Harry Potter, serait innocent… Et Peter Pettigrow, en vie ! […] »_

* * *

Harry reposa le Chicaneur avec lassitude, cette Loïs Lane – dont il commençait à soupçonner le vrai nom – n'avait pas lésiné pour alpaguer le lecteur. Par l'entremise d'Hermione, elle lui avait demandé l'autorisation pour divulguer certaines informations. Informations qu'elle ne pouvait avoir obtenu autrement que dans le bureau la nuit précisément, et le lendemain. Lane ne divulguait pas le contenu de la prophétie. Et pourtant, la personne qu'Harry imaginait derrière ce pseudo était pourtant bien présente…

« Snape n'est pas là ? » Avait demandé Harry la veille, dans le bureau du Directeur.

Jane et Albus étaient présents. Sirius avait été mandé, et celui-ci ne comprit pas la demande du garçon.

« Il a déclaré que si vous aviez besoin, vous saviez où le trouver. Répliqua Jane d'une voix un peu ensommeillée. Quant à moi… Je suis venue car j'ai pensé…

— Il la connait dans son ensemble ? Coupa Harry à l'attention de Dumbledore. »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête négativement, et le garçon inspira.

« Alors qu'il vienne. Qu'on en finisse. »

Ce fut Jane qui s'en alla le chercher. Ce qui laissa le loisir à Sirius de demander des réponses, qu'il n'obtint pourtant pas. La Moldue revint accompagnée, et cela surprit grandement Harry que le Potionniste ait daigné se présenter. Il ne prit pas la peine de les saluer, ni même de s'asseoir, et attendit la suite. Harry hésita un instant, puis haussa les épaules, avant d'hocher la tête. Alors, Dumbledore se leva, et alla chercher sa Pensine. Il la déposa délicatement sur son bureau, et y versa le contenu d'un flacon. Puis, il observa le jeune homme avec gravité.

« Es-tu certain de ne pas vouloir y plonger ?

— Oui. Écoutons ensemble. »

Jane se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas par pur sens dramatique qu'Harry réclamait la lecture de la Prophétie en « public », jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voie prendre la main de Sirius et la tenir fermement. Le gamin avait tout simplement la trouille. Dumbledore agita la baguette, et de la Pensine s'élevèrent des filaments qui se tissèrent dans les airs, avant de former peu à peu le visage familier de Sibylle Trelawney :

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »_

La voix désincarnée se tut enfin, et nombreux furent ceux qui reprirent leur souffle à ce moment-là. Harry s'affala sur sa chaise, quelque peu choqué par les révélations.

« C'est tout… ? Je veux dire, pas de nom, rien ?

— Comment ça ? Demanda, Albus sans comprendre.

— Pourquoi il est venu chez nous ? Juste pour cette histoire de naissance au…

— Le septième mois est celui de juillet. Vous êtes né un 31 juillet, Monsieur Potter. Expliqua Snape en le fixant.

— Quant au défi… Je ne sais même pas si James et Lily l'ont défié trois fois… Balbutia Sirius.

— Défier semble revêtir ici plusieurs significations. Pas seulement un combat direct.

— Raison d'plus ! Cria le garçon. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il cru que c'était moi ?! J'suis certain que d'autres gamins… Gamines même, auraient pu naître vers la fin du mois de juillet…

— Non, pas de fille. Voldemort est trop pointilleux sur la divination pour outrepasser l'expression « Celui ». Et c'était quand « mourra le septième mois ». Au dernier jour, donc. Détrompa Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. En revanche… Vous êtes bien deux à être nés le 31 juillet. Monsieur Longdubat est né le même jour que toi. »

Harry se leva, bouche grande ouverte, perdu. Il jeta un regard à Dumbledore, comme s'il le prenait pour un vieux sénile, et alla jusqu'à observer Snape dans une expression indéchiffrable. Le garçon se mit à faire plusieurs allers-retours dans la pièce, en lâchant des « Mais, mais mais… » sans suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, et lâche finalement :

« Mais non. Non, non et NON. Mes parents sont morts aléatoirement parce que Voldemort a cru qu'il s'agissait d'eux, parce qu'il croit aux prophéties, et parce qu'il a décidé que ? »

Jane se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Elle avait eu – presque au mot sarcastique près – la même réaction.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « _et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... » _? Haleta Harry. Que je vais devoir le tuer, ou être tué, c'est ça ? Qu'il ne peut en être autrement ?

— C'est… Ce que Voldemort croit. Répondit avec tact le vieil homme.

— Sauf que vous aussi, vous y croyez. »

Sur le coup, Jane crut qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute, mais elle fut rassurée de voir que non. En réalité, c'était Harry qui avait formulé cela. Très calmement. Presque écœuré que cela ne tienne qu'à _ça_.

« C'est plus compliqué que cela, Harry… Commença Dumbledore doucement.

— Ne me prenez pas pour un gnome ! J'ai largement prouvé que j'pouvais entendre les choses. Coupa le Gryffondor. »

Snape hocha la tête en silence, mais n'intervint pas. Jane se tortilla sur sa chaise, menaçant d'une leçon de morale dont elle avait le secret, et Albus capitula.

« Oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi Harry. Je crois que la prophétie se réalise, parce que Voldemort y croit. Et je crois que tu es « Celui », car il en a fait ainsi.

— Comment ça ?

— Il a tranché. Il t'a choisi toi. Pour une raison que j'ignore, et qu'il ignore probablement lui-même. Cela, c'est du pur hasard. Un malheureux hasard. Mais c'est ainsi… »

Jane et Sirius frissonnèrent en même temps, tous deux épuisés par ces histoires. Snape resta de marbre, mais Harry semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Alors le vieil homme offrit une tasse de chocolat bien chaud à tous, malgré l'été, et espéra que cela aiderait à rendre un peu de souffle aux cœurs éreintés. Alors qu'il portait à ses lèvres la tasse, Harry secoua la tête :

« Eh bien, non. Déclara-t-il avec conviction sans que les adultes ne le comprennent. Non, non, et NON. Je me moque de ce qu'a dit cette folle, de ce que pense ce fou, ou encore des croyances _d'un vieux sénile_. C'est MA vie. C'est MON destin. Et plus personne ne me la volera. Ni une prophétie, ni un bâtard graisseux, ni un mage en quête de héros. PERSONNE. »

Harry resta debout, campé sur ses jambes en disant cela, et les regarda tour à tour.

« Sauf vot' respect, Monsieur le Directeur, vous allez devoir vous trouver une autre figure héroïque. Parce que moi… J'marche pas !

—… Le problème, Harry… Murmura Jane en penchant la tête sur le côté. C'est qu'on s'en fout de votre avis. À commencer par l'autre taré. Il fait une fixation sur vous. Le Monde Sorcier fait une fixation sur vous. Quant à vous… Vous comptez rester en arrière et regarder les autres se battre… ? »

Cela choqua tout le monde que Jane puisse être celle qui serait la moins délicate avec le garçon. Que cela soit _la même_ Jane Smith qui avait hurlé après Maugrey et l'Ordre tout entier concernant l'implication de Harry dans la guerre. Et pourtant, elle exprimait avec des mots très simples une réalité qu'ils tentaient tous d'accepter.

« Cela dit, la Prophétie et la guerre ne vous empêchent pour autant pas de vivre. Pas plus qu'à nous, si vous voulez. Chacun de nous ici présent voit sa vie radicalement chamboulée par ce mec, _juste_ parce qu'il a décidé de conquérir une _île_.

— Ça ne peut pas être aussi ridicule que ça… Bredouilla le garçon.

— Parce que se renommer Voldemort ne vous suffisait pas ? »

* * *

**Little Hangleton, à l'Aube du mardi matin,**

Voldemort était revenu en trombe, ses Mangemorts sur les talons. Tous s'inquiétaient de voir la réaction de leur Maître quant à la découverte de son retour par le Ministère. Tous, à l'exception de Bellatrix Black et de Lucius Malefoy, parfaitement ravis de leur excursion. Lucius, tout particulièrement. Et bien qu'il n'eût pas l'attention immédiate de son Maître, il jubila lorsque celui-ci jeta un coup de baguette en direction de la grande table de la Salle à Manger.

« Festoyez. Lord Voldemort est satisfait. » Avait-il déclaré tandis que la table se garnissait d'assiettes, verres et plats copieux.

Le Fourchelangue ne leur avait pas donné cette récompense depuis la Première Guerre. Juste avant sa chute, précisément. Les Mangemorts se précipitèrent à table, rapidement recadrés par les favoris, qui les écrasèrent de leur poids auprès du Maître. On entendit quelques protestations et sorts fuser, mais Voldemort s'en désintéressa, à mesure qu'il montait quatre à quatre les marches menant à ses appartements, son immense serpent glissant à ses pieds.

L'homme laissa Nagini entrer dans la pièce, et la referma d'un coup de baguette, la verrouillant et l'insonorisant. Jubilant, les doigts tremblants d'excitation, il prit tout de même le temps de s'asseoir à son secrétaire qui faisait face au feu, et y déposa délicatement la Prophétie. La petite sphère renvoyait le rougeoiement des flammes, comme rougissant de se retrouver devant le Mage Noir.

Savourant l'instant, Voldemort l'admira sous tous les angles, jetant de temps à autres un regard triomphant au feu qui crépitait, comme s'il eut s'agit de son ennemi juré. Puis, ne pouvant plus attendre, il tira sa baguette de son étui :

« _Libera me fata_ » Susurra-t-il.

La petite sphère s'illumina en s'élevant dans les airs, pour exploser dans une couleur bleutée vive, et ne laisser que les brumes d'un visage qui s'exprimait d'un ton monocorde :

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »_

Silencieux, Voldemort écouta plusieurs fois la Prophétie. Une, deux, trois… Cinq… Seize fois. En vain. Le soleil baignait la chambre de la lumière dorée d'un matin de juin. Le Mage Noir daigna lever ses yeux écarlates de l'orbe, pour jeter pour la première fois un regard sur ses jardins. Ils étaient beaux sous ces couleurs. Cette idée l'agaça, et il frissonna malgré la douceur.

Il ne savait toujours pas comment tuer Harry Potter.


	28. Fin de cavale

**Chapitre 28 : Fin de cavale**

On aurait pu croire que le retour officiel de Lord Voldemort aurait suffi à faire annuler les épreuves de fin d'année, mais les élèves – et enseignants surveillants – avaient vite déchanté : Dumbledore avait bel et bien maintenu les examens.

« En temps de guerre, bien plus qu'en temps de paix, vos têtes doivent être correctement remplies. Ou bien sera-t-il inutile de s'en servir. » Avait annoncé le vieux Directeur devant un parterre d'élèves médusés. Puis, après une petite pause durant laquelle l'on put voir Severus Snape marmonner quelque chose, il avait ajouté : « À moins que vous ne comptiez les utiliser comme bélier face à vos assaillants. Certes. »

La plupart des élèves ne sut s'il fallait ou non rire, et les rares à avoir compris que la réplique venait de leur détestable Professeur de Potions grimacèrent en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Harry pour sa part se surprit à pincer les lèvres pour s'empêcher de ricaner. Il avisa la table des professeurs qui riaient de la déconfiture de leurs cadets, et croisa sans le vouloir le regard de Jane. Elle lui sourit, avant de se prendre un coup de coude la part de son voisin.

Harry fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que c'était Snape qui le lui avait donné. Il crut sur le moment que l'homme l'avait fait pour interrompre leur échange, lorsqu'il vit justement Trelawney lui parler. L'espace d'un instant, Harry se demanda si l'homme en noir n'appelait tout simplement pas sa collègue à l'aide. Mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas. _Pas plus que de disputer des parties d'échecs avec elle_…

À la table des Professeurs, Severus était au supplice depuis la fin du discours, alors qu'il se retrouvait coincé aux côtés d'une Sybille plus _sibylline_ qu'à l'ordinaire. La voyante descendait fréquemment maintenant que les événements devenaient « propices », histoire de se mêler à l'ambiance et d'y ajouter un grain de superstition. Elle harassait l'homme en noir de prédictions plus alarmistes les unes que les autres. Il venait de se voir prophétiser sa troisième mort avant la fin de l'année, lorsqu'il craqua, et donna un coup de coude à sa voisine.

« Sybille, vous ne voyez pas que vous l'avez tué trois fois avant septembre ? Une noyade si j'ai bien compris, une explosion de chaudron et… Tenta de se souvenir Jane, amusée.

— Et un suicide, Smith. Acheva Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Exactement. Affirma la voyante sans se départir de _son air_. Je ne suis pas certaine pour l'explosion, mais je vois la noyade… À moins que cela ne soit pour symboliser le chagrin… Chagrin qui mène à la pendaison.

— Chagrin pour quoi, au juste ? Siffla l'espion à bout de patience. Pour avoir vu exploser la potion avec laquelle je comptais vous faire _disparaître_ ?

— Du tout. Répliqua Trelawney d'un air pincé, sous le rire discret de Jane. Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer ainsi de mon troisième œil, Severus. Il n'a pas vu que de mauvaises choses… À moins que justement cela ne soit… Oui, cela devait être littéral et a dû précipiter votre fin.

— Par l'Enfer, cessez donc avec votre histoire de plumes, vous me brisez menu les scarabées ! » Craqua l'homme avant de se lever en trombes.

Tandis que l'enseignante de la Divination remontait ses énormes lunettes sur son nez, Jane profita de la sortie du Maître des Potions pour s'éclipser également et le rattraper. À un angle de couloir désert, elle finit par arriver à sa hauteur, et l'homme explosa :

« Parce qu'une fois, enfin deux… DEUX FOIS cette folle a prophétisé quelque chose, elle croit qu'elle a un don !

— C'est quoi cette histoire de plumes ?

— Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'elle me harcèle avec ça ! Même avant qu'Ombrage ne la vire – et j'avais eu une paix royale alors, elle m'en parlait !

— Severus, vous allez m'expliquer ?

— Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Elle m'a dit de ne jamais accepter de plume sous peine de voir le corbeau y perdre les siennes… Ou quelque chose dans ce mauvais-goût-là.

— Peut-être qu'elle vous aime bien… ? Lui proposa Jane après un instant de réflexion. »

Snape s'arrêta net et observa la jeune femme en la regardant bizarrement. Il s'approcha lentement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de se raviser.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête, encore… ?

— Severus, ne me dites pas que vous ignorez la signification de « Tailler une plume » ? Lui rétorqua la Moldue d'un air goguenard.

— Vous… »

Mais elle le planta dans le couloir en ricanant, le laissant seul avec cette improbable et détestable histoire.

* * *

**Salle des Professeurs, 1 juillet, 10h02,**

Calé dans un fauteuil moelleux bien trop grand pour lui, le Professeur Flitwick frissonnait de bonheur en buvant son quatrième chocolat chaud corsé de la matinée. À ses côtés, Minerva McGonagall dégustait son thé de chardon en lisant un livre obscur sans titre, et Miss Pomfresh et Chourave prenaient soin d'une pousse de dictame, en la repiquant dans un pot plus adapté. Dans un angle, affairés à terminer de saupoudrer les cookies d'un glaçage magique, Dumbledore, Hagrid et Bibine se disputaient discrètement la couleur.

Tout ce beau monde produisait un petit brouhaha joyeux et détendu, qu'une porte massive, claquée avec précipitation, fit taire immédiatement. Dans l'encadrement, les joues légèrement rosies par l'essoufflement, se tenait Severus Snape qui inspira doucement, avant de rentrer d'un pas noble. Mais personne n'était dupe de son empressement, et encore moins son vieux Directeur qui ne put s'empêcher de s'offrir le plaisir de le taquiner :

« Vous êtes bien tardif aujourd'hui, Severus… Habituellement on vous voit plutôt au petit-déjeuner. Mauvaise nuit ? J'espère qu'il n'en est pas de même pour notre jeune Jane. D'ailleurs, vous auriez de ses nouvelles, nous ne l'avons pas vu non plus. » Débita-t-il d'une voix un peu trop enjouée.

L'homme en noir se servit son premier café dans un geste agacé, prenant bien soin d'être silencieux. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, sur une Jane chargée de lourdes valises, Merlin coincé sous le bras qui se débattait frénétiquement.

« Miss Smith… Bredouilla Albus en remontant ses lunettes d'un majeur nacré de sucre-glace, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

— Ben… Mes affaires. Le train part dans une heure, non ?

— Le train ? Quel train ?

— Le Poudlard Express, Monsieur le Directeur, Sourit la Moldue en déposant Merlin à terre et ses valises d'un même geste. »

Un borborygme attira l'attention de la salle : Severus venait de s'étouffer avec son café, et toussotait.

« Comme c'est mignon… Susurra-t-il en reprenant une gorgée, tandis que le vieux mage léchait son doigt sucré d'un air absent.

— Miss, Commença-t-il, Vous voulez des cookies ?

— Non, merci. Mais… Attendez, je pars bien avec les petits, quand même ?

— Et partir où, Smith ?

— Ben… Ben chez moi. Répondit la Moldue d'une voix aussi blanche que son visage. »

Albus, Minerva, et Severus échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. L'homme en noir marmonna quelque chose comme « _Si vous lui aviez mis les points sur les « i » au lieu de m'imaginer une vie privée…_ », Minerva inspira profondément pour se donner le courage de répondre, et le vainqueur de Grindelwald… Se contenta de mordre dans un cookie d'un air gêné. Jane gémit et se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui craqua dramatiquement. Pendant que Snape lui servait un café dans un geste qui ne pouvait être autrement interprété que comme de la pitié, Albus cherchait ses mots, en vain.

« Je n'ai pas le droit, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en bougonnant.

— Disons que ce n'est pas le plus opportun, Miss… Vous habitez dans le centre de Londres…

— Oui, d'accord, comme Severus, et alors ?

— Ah, vous le savez… ?

— C'est moi qui l'ai mentionné, Albus, ne vous éparpillez pas.

— Elle aurait pu le savoir parce que…

— Non. Elle n'aurait pas pu. On peut en finir ?

— Oui, oui. Jane, ce n'est pas que nous ne vous faisons pas confiance…

— Ni même qu'on tienne particulièrement à votre petite tête. Ajouta Snape dans sa tasse.

— Ou que l'on s'imagine nécessairement qu'il va vous arriver malheur…

— C'est à cause de ce qui se passe ? J'veux dire, vous laissez bien les autres enfants rentrer chez eux que je sache. Les coupa-t-elle.

— Les autres enfants sont sous la tutelle de leurs parents, Miss. Précisa Albus.

— Et accessoirement, ont des pouvoirs magiques. Ce qui est utile face à des Mangemorts. Ajouta Snape.

— Très malin. Potter, qui est recherché par _l'Autre_, peut rentrer… Mais moi qui ne suis connue ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam, non ?

— Vous tenez vraiment à ce que Oaken en profite pour vous rendre une visite ? Qu'on vous repère, qu'on sache _ce que vous êtes _? Répliqua l'homme en noir.

— Ça va, j'ai pas la lèpre non plus, et Londres, c'est grand !

— Peut-être que nous pourrons faire une petite exception plus tard, si jamais vous êtes accompagnée, à la limite…

— N'escomptez certainement pas… Aucun de vous deux ! Gronda Severus.

— Bon… Après, vous avez beaucoup de travail qui vous attend, Miss… Proposa doucement le vieil homme. L'été va être riche en papiers croustillants.

— Mais… Et mes vacances… ? Bredouilla la jeune femme.

— Des vacances pour quoi, Smith ? Vous n'avez même pas enseigné un semestre entier ! Ne poussez pas l'ancêtre dans le filet du Diable, non plus ! Railla son mentor.

— Si j'avais su… Je ne me serais pas levée si tôt… Se plaignit-elle rejointe par le miaulement de Merlin.

— Ah, justement, vous avez bien dormi, Miss ? Reprit Albus ravi de dévier sur _ce_ sujet.

— Pourquoi cette…

— Monsieur le Directeur ! Avertit Snape d'une voix suffisamment menaçante pour que Chourave et Pomfresh arrêtent de mimer une taille au pauvre dictame effeuillé par les commérages.

— Severus est arrivé en retard ce matin. Ça n'a pas dû vous échapper, Jane. Trancha Minerva sans relever les yeux de son livre. Et Severus n'est jamais en retard un matin de fin d'année. Qu'il ne vienne pas au petit-déjeuner n'est pas choquant. Qu'il arrive avec deux minutes de retard sur son planning…

— Son planning… ?

— Je N'AI PAS de planning.

— Si, le planning de Severus. Couina Flitwick d'un air sérieux. Dix heures : deuxième café. Dix heures dix : lecture du journal.

— Dix heures quarante : nouveau café. Acquiesça Chourave depuis son coin.

— Dix heures quarante et cinq minutes : il le prend, et s'en va en nous souhaitant une BONNE JOURNÉE ! Insista Minerva avec un sourire en coin.

— …

— Onze heures moins deux minutes : Severus est dissimulé sur la gare de Pré-au-Lard, en train d'observer les élèves monter dans le train. Continua Albus.

— Et Onze heures dix : il prend la route des Trois-Balais pour s'offrir encore un café… avec une pointe de Whisky, histoire de fêter ça. Termina Minerva en observant son ancien élève avec sadisme.

— Sornettes et racontars de…

— Fêter quoi, au juste ? Finit par demander la Moldue avec un sourire en coin.

— Le départ des élèves ! Répondirent-ils presque à l'unisson. »

Sur sa chaise, la tasse vide le narguant, Severus grimaçait en refusant de confirmer ou non cette histoire. Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas ricaner, Jane reformula d'une voix enjouée :

« Vous prenez vraiment deux heures pour aller les voir s'en aller… ?

— Oui. Et je vais prendre des vacances aussi ! Répliqua-t-il méchamment en se levant.

— Bonne journée, mon garçon ! Lui lança le vieil homme.

— C'est ça. »

Mais Snape ou même Smith n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir vu leur matinée gâchée, tout autant que le début de leurs vacances. Harry aussi se sentait déçu par la perspective de prendre le train pour…

« Fais pas la gueule comme ça, aller ! Ça va passer super vite.

— Ouais, je sais, Ron. Mais…

— Pis, il suffit que tu négocies une autorisation de la part de ton oncle, et c'est réglé ! T'sais bien ce qu'a dit Hermione, nan ?

— Ouais… Ouais. C'est chouette qu'elle ait trouvé ça, d'ailleurs. Se rappela Harry en souriant.

— Bah, ouais ! Aller, viens. On a dit qu'on allait manger une glace avec Neville et Luna avant de partir ! »

Harry hocha la tête, et refit un dernier état des lieux avant de sortir : son énorme valise était prête et parfaitement bouclée, son lit était pas trop mal fait (exigence d'Hermione qui estimait que ce n'était pas le rôle des elfes), et il n'avait pas oublié de récupérer le miroir sous le matelas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, et le soleil éclatant de juin le fit se défaire de sa veste. Vérifiant qu'il avait bien une petite bourse sur lui pour le voyage, il se décida enfin à rejoindre ses amis.

Il y avait foule dans les jardins de l'école et sur le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Sur les quais de la gare, qui bénéficiaient de bancs et de différents stands et roulottes sortis pour l'occasion, les élèves se retrouvaient une dernière fois pour y acheter une glace, une sucrerie, ou encore un dernier jus de citrouille. Ron, Hermione, et Neville avaient déjà trouvé un coin et mangeaient tranquillement une douceur, lorsqu'Harry les rejoint.

« Luna ne devait pas être avec vous ? Demanda-t-il à peine arrivé.

— Si si, elle est juste allée chercher un deuxième nappage pour sa mousse au chocolat, qui manquait, selon elle, de chocolat justement.

— Je t'ai pris une double-glace vanille et meringue à la fraise. Rebondit Hermione en tendant à son ami le cornet. »

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient tous dans un relatif silence gourmand, ils virent passer rapidement Draco Malefoy flanqué de ses deux acolytes, et de Pansy Parkinson qui trottinait pour tenter de rester à sa hauteur. Le blond arborait sa mine des grands jours et toisait tout le monde d'un regard coulé en direction du bas, comme si tous lui étaient physiquement inférieurs.

« Quel connard ! S'étrangla Harry en mordant bêtement dans sa glace, s'offrant une migraine de premier choix. Quel connard ! Parce que Voldemort est officiellement de retour, il se pavane comme s'il était le nouveau roi de Poudlard. Il ferait mieux de faire profil bas ce fils de Mangemort, à sa place j'aurais peur de me faire friser ma permanente...

— Mais tu n'es pas à sa place, Harry Potter. Commenta une voix qui intervint derrière un mont de mousse au chocolat, dégoulinant de nappage magique. D'ailleurs, si lui était à ta place, peut-être qu'il jouerait les fiers encore, et incarnerait la nouvelle vision du Monde Magique.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Draco Malefoy veut être ton opposant sur l'échiquier politique, autant que Lucius tente d'être celui de Monsieur Weasley, d'une certaine manière...

— Je ne...

— Si si, _moi si_ je vois très bien, Coupa Ron les sourcils froncés. Luna a raison, Draco annonce ainsi que cette révélation ne fait peur à personne et qu'il y a bel et bien des opposants à Harry Potter ou encore Dumbledore. Et c'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire en de telles circonstances...

— Attends, tu fais un compliment à cette fouine, et tu ne suggères quand même pas que je me mette à rouler des bras, et à rabaisser tout l'monde façon...

— Non, j'observe, c'est tout. Par ailleurs, chacun doit avoir sa méthode, Poursuivi Ron toujours aussi concentré. C'est même essentiel, mais après la tempête médiatique autour de Sirius et Ombrage, il sera peut-être intéressant de retravailler ton image... »

Hermione regardait Ron avec de grands yeux surpris, Neville faisait la moue en observant Malefoy, comme s'il cherchait à trouver une solution plus agréable pour son ami. Luna avait les yeux rivés sur sa mousse, mais le jeune Attrapeur sentait pourtant que son attention était étrangement sur lui. Quant à lui, justement, il allait répliquer que c'était une idée stupide, avant de se raviser en se reprenant de plein fouet ses dernières décisions. À jouer les Élus, il fallait aller jusqu'au bout.

« Vous êtes en train de parler de faire... Une sorte de campagne de communication ? Demanda-t-il incertain et quelque peu gêné devant l'apparent ridicule de cette formulation.

— On va peut-être attendre encore un peu pour ton poste de Premier Ministre, Se moqua gentiment Ron, Mais réfléchir à ton image ne serait pas inutile, oui...

— Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu cesserais d'être Harry Potter. Ajouta Luna comme si elle comprenait immédiatement son problème. Peut-être même commencerais-tu à l'incarner.

— Mais je voulais juste...

— Ouais, être Harry "_Juste Harry_", je me souviens. Rassura Ron en surprenant son meilleur ami. T'inquiète pas et bouffe ta glace, on t'explique simplement que Malefoy a une attitude de connard, parce _qu'il doit incarner le connard_, c'est comme ça. »

Harry mordit une nouvelle fois dans sa glace par pur réflexe, et frissonna en continuant d'observer au loin sa Némésis qui semblait en grande conversation avec des septièmes années de sa maison. À le regarder de plus près, il se rendit compte que Draco avait laissé tomber son uniforme et arborait un costume noir à six boutons, parfaitement bien coupé, sur une chemise anthracite et cravate d'un vert presque noir. Harry haussa les sourcils en se rendant compte que le blond semblait du même âge que ses aînés dans cet accoutrement, et ressemblait davantage à un homme d'affaires influent, qu'à un simple écolier. Il parlait en remuant le moins possible des lèvres, regardant à peine son interlocuteur gardant le visage de trois-quarts. À cet instant, Harry comprit où ses amis voulaient en venir et il fronça les narines dans un air de dégoût absolu : il n'avait vraiment pas envie de jouer à ces jeux, mais il lui semblait de plus en plus impossible d'y échapper.

« … Du coup, tu penses t'investir dans le procès, Harry ? Le tira de sa rêverie Hermione.

— Hein ? Lequel ?

— Celui de Sirius ! À tous les coups, la question va être réglée avant la rentrée, je pense que le Ministère va tout faire pour se rattraper.

— Heu... Je sais pas, je ne sais même pas si Sirius va porter plainte, en fait...

— Harry, avant ça, il doit être jugé, tu te souviens ? Ça sera rapide vu que Pettigrow a été capturé, mais vous allez devoir patienter un peu avant de vous retrouver. C'est pour ça que je te demande : vas-tu intervenir ? »

C'était une question qu'il ne s'était pas posée. Sur le moment, il fut tenté de lui répondre qu'il n'avait aucune influence sur ce genre de procédures, avant de se rappeler qu'il était Harry Potter, et qu'on allait juger son parrain pour la trahison et la mort de ses parents, les _martyres Potter_. Bien sûr qu'il avait de l'influence sur ce procès !

« Je n'y ai pas songé, encore... Avoua-t-il. Je devrais peut-être me proposer pour les témoins à sa décharge, non ?

— La victime présumée défendant le bourreau présumé ! S'amusa Neville. Ça va encore faire les gros titres... ! »

Ils en rigolèrent, imaginant la tenue de ce procès et les feuilles de choux rédigées – si tant est qu'il officie encore – par Connor Oaken. Ça les tint occupés assez longtemps pour qu'une paire d'yeux noir onyx puisse les voir – avec grand soulagement – monter dans ce fichu train, et partir enfin loin de cette fichue école.

Bien loin d'aller se prendre sagement une glace, Severus Snape se dirigea droit vers les trois-balais pour son Irish Coffee rituel, les propos des jeunes gens en tête. _Pas si bêtes..._ Et ce semblant de compliment lui gâcha presque la joie de leur départ.

* * *

« _**Le Chicaneur, Edition du 13 juillet 2016,**_

_**PROCÈS DE L'ORPHELIN – HARRY POTTER TÉMOIGNERA À L'AUDIENCE !**_

_Ça n'est pas un scoop, mais nous vous le confirmons tout de même, Harry Potter sera bel et bien appelé dans ce qui a été renommé par les journalistes (nous, pour être précis) "le procès de l'orphelin" ; procès qui oppose l'ancien prisonnier Sirius Black et Harry Potter. Ce procès emblématique, dont nous avions été privés il y a seize ans, a finalement lieu avec deux rebondissements : le premier étant qu'une des victimes se retrouve bel et bien vivante et sur le banc des témoins, et que la seconde... La seconde n'est autre que le jeune Harry Potter lui-même qui est cité comme témoin à charges contre Sirius Black. Retour sur ce procès incroyable qui s'annonce plein de rebondissements !_

_**QUAND LE BOURREAU SE FAIT VICTIME**_

_Il est important de vous rappeler que Sirius Black a été arbitrairement enfermé à perpétuité à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow, d'une dizaine de Moldus, ainsi que de Lily et de James Potter. Si à l'époque la Justice aimait à être approximative et expéditive, aujourd'hui le fait que Pettigrow soit en vie oblige l'ensemble de nos magistrats à enquêter et à faire procès._

_C'est dans ce contexte particulier, avec la possible démission de Cornélius Fudge, et le retour de Voldemort, que Sirius Black est jugé pour ces meurtres, et le jeune Potter appelé à la barre. Nous savons à la Rédaction combien Black a de nombreuses admiratrices, qu'elles se rassurent : Harry Potter n'a pas décidé de faire renfermer celui qui est également son parrain... Tout l'enjeu de ce procès sera donc de faire requalifier les accusations et... »_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Lui demanda Vernon Dursley d'un ton brusque. »

Harry releva les yeux de son exemplaire du Chicaneur (qui ressemblait étrangement à un journal normal), et hésita avant de répondre finalement très calmement :

« C'est un article qui est consacré au procès de Sir...

— C'est bon, c'est bon ! » Coupa son oncle précipitamment en regardant inquiet par la fenêtre, comme pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu.

Harry les avait mis au courant, bien sûr. Et parce que Monsieur Weasley allait leur rendre visite afin lui servir de chauffeur et d'escorte jusqu'au procès, Harry avait tenu à être le plus au clair avec sa famille concernant la procédure toute entière. Après tout, du verdict dépendrait le fait qu'il quitte ou non définitivement leur garde. Fait qui semblait tous les soulager, et le garçon ne put leur en vouloir, sachant combien il était désormais très dangereux de jouer les gardiens d'Élu...

Harry préféra ne pas agacer son oncle, qui avait fini par accepter qu'il puisse disposer librement de ses affaires pourvu qu'elles aient l'air normal, ou qu'il en voit le moins possible. Il plia donc le journal en deux, cala un toast beurré en travers de sa bouche, fit un signe de tête vers Vernon, et prit congé. En remontant une nouvelle fois dans sa piaule, il entendit la porte de la chambre de Dudley se fermer précipitamment. Son cousin ne lui avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole et avait un comportement étrange à son endroit. Harry avait hésité à lui parler directement, imaginant que c'était peut-être lié à la mauvaise expérience passée avec les Détraqueurs. Et, même s'il était plutôt curieux quant à cette histoire, le Gryffondor ne voulait pas pour autant retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Cela semblait être un moment très traumatisant, et l'absence d'une bonne relation entre eux ne facilitait certainement pas la chose.

Le garçon jeta le journal sur son bureau, et termina de mâcher sa tartine en regardant par la fenêtre : le soleil commençait à se lever et à projeter de grands traits roses et violets sur les nuages habituels de la région. S'abîmant dans la contemplation des pelouses parfaitement bien entretenues des voisins, Harry sursauta presque quand son oncle l'appela fort depuis le salon. Arthur devait être arrivé, et il était l'heure d'y aller. Il jeta un œil au miroir de sa chambre pour confirmer qu'il avait une allure banale, mais présentable, et rajusta sa cravate avant de descendre, sa baguette comme de coutume, glissée dans sa chaussette.

« Bonjour Harry ! Le salua Monsieur Weasley en souriant. Ah, parfait, je vois que tu as remis ton costume...

— Oui, c'est important de faire bonne impression quand on veut obtenir quelque chose. Confirma Vernon sans leur accorder pourtant le moindre regard.

— C'est bien, c'est bien... Tu as fait quelques bagages ? Tu vas rester quelques temps chez nous, pendant la durée du procès, quoi... Monsieur Dursley a signé un papier officiel autorisant...

— Bonjour M'sieur Weasley, pardon, mais pourquoi il faut une autorisation, on n'a jamais eu besoin...

— Eh bien jusqu'ici le Ministère se fichait un peu de l'aspect légal te concernant, et en plein procès, tu te doutes qu'il nous faut être le plus propre possible, surtout Sirius. »

Arthur avait dit cela d'un air gêné et Harry mis quelques minutes à comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que le Ministère qui se moquait de la légalité des choses : de toute évidence Dumbledore aussi. Il ne pipa mot, et après avoir souhaité la bonne journée à sa famille d'accueil, il emboîta le pas à l'Auror pour être transplané.

« Moi je veux bien jouer les nègres pour votre petite rébellion de communication, mais à un moment donné, il va falloir me laisser faire mon boulot _dans de bonnes conditions_. » Avait argumenté Jane en se roulant une cigarette dans le bureau du Directeur.

Forte d'un prétexte pour sortir, la jeune femme s'était pointée dans le bureau du vieux mage, avec l'idée de négocier une excursion à Londres pour couvrir le procès de Sirius, manque de pot pour elle... Albus était déjà réquisitionné par la personne la moins incline à ce qu'elle se balade en dehors du château.

« Vous n'avez pas eu besoin de vous déplacer à ce que je sache jusqu'ici. Et il me semble que vos articles remplissaient parfaitement leur office... Susurra Snape en croisant les jambes.

— Jusqu'ici, Severus, je n'avais pas un procès à retranscrire.

— Mais personne ne vous le demande, votre travail est de rapporter les faits, non ? On ne vous demande pas de les vivre.

— Ça aide pour pouvoir les rapporter, Severus. Et mon contrat avec le Chicaneur stipule bien des exclus.

— Oh, je suis certain que Monsieur Potter sera ravi de vous accorder à vous, et uniquement à vous, une interview à huit-clos.

— Je... Okay, ça oui. Mais si le Chicaneur n'offre pas SA version des faits, Loïs Lane passera pour une journaliste de seconde zone. Parce que j'peux vous garantir que le Oaken, il sera là !

— Raison de plus pour que vous restiez ici à jouer avec vos plumes, et pas à vous pavaner entre au Ministère ! Si l'on vous reconnaissait...

— C'est un risque à prendre. Monsieur le Directeur, vous qui êtes stratège, vous devez bien voir où je veux en venir, non ? Prit la jeune femme à parti.

— Évidemment qu'il voit ! Et vos flatteries grossières n'y changeront rien. Répondit à sa place le Maître des Potions. Vous cherchez par tous les moyens à vous extraire de ce château et à me faire ch...

— Allons Severus !

— Mais dites-lui que c'est une bêtise crasse, Albus ! Dites-lui qu'on ne peut pas laisser sa tête s'ébahir au Ministère ! Faut-il réellement que je sois celui qui souligne sans arrêt les évidences, ici ?

— On appelle ça un "_Captain Obvious_" Severus, et je m'en passerais bien. En rajouta-t-elle.

— C'est dangereux en effet, mais...

— Je me fous de vos références Moldues de "Pop-Culture" comme vous dites, vous êtes complètement inconsciente.

— … Mais je pense qu'il peut être possible de...

— Au moins vous retenez les termes. Mais je suis sérieuse, il y a une carte à jouer, et pas des moindres.

— … Oui, et je pense qu'avec une...

— Vous êtes une piètre joueuse d'échecs, alors ne me faites pas le couplet de la stratégie, Smith !

— Ça n'a rien à voir ! Et vous le savez très bien.

— Au contraire, c'est pour ça que je souligne ce fait, en "_Captain Obvious_" comme vous dites.

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! Monsieur le Directeur, vous en pensez quoi ?

— Oui, Albus, tranchez donc ! »

Les deux s'étaient tournés vers lui et le regardaient d'un air courroucé, attendant que le mage leur délivre sa sagesse. Mais le vieillard se contenta de rester muet et immobile sur sa chaise, à tel point que Snape se pencha vers lui d'un air inquiet.

« Je vais bien Severus, je vais bien... J'attendais juste d'avoir votre _autorisation_ à tous les deux pour pouvoir enfin m'exprimer. »

Ses interlocuteurs eurent le bon goût de rougir comme des jeunes enfants pris en faute, et ça amusa grandement le Directeur, qui reprit :

« Je pense qu'en effet c'est une obligation pour votre personnage que d'y être, mais Severus a raison sur un point : vous ne pouvez vous présenter en votre nom propre. En revanche, il me semble bien que ce même Severus est passé Maître dans...

— N'y songez pas.

— C'est un ordre, Severus. Répliqua très calmement Dumbledore en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Soit...

— Miss Smith, soyez très attentive et particulièrement sérieuse, ce n'est pas une faveur que je vous fais, mais une mission que je vous confie. Vous avez raison sur un point : il faut une retranscription parfaite de ce procès. Nous ne pouvons laisser le Ministère être les seuls à communiquer sur l'une des plus grosses erreurs judiciaires de notre époque. Et ils vont chercher à minimiser leur responsabilité et la gravité des faits.

— Tout en vous mettant dans le lot de ceux n'ayant pas demandé un procès... Glissa Jane instinctivement, sans même y réfléchir.

— Ça, typiquement, Smith, vous allez éviter. Commenta Severus en reniflant. C'est le genre d'insolence qui ne se jette pas à la face d'un magistrat, ou d'un nanti au Ministère.

— Peu importe que vous ayez raison, d'ailleurs. Acquiesça Dumbledore en jetant un regard si froid à la jeune femme, qu'elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait soulevé un point grave sur lequel le stratège ne comptait pas revenir. Cela dit, je suis certain que vous saurez vous montrer à la hauteur de notre confiance... Et qu'ainsi... »

Jane se mordit la joue. Elle ne savait pas si le vieux mage avait tout prévu depuis le début, si ce test (délibéré) nuancé d'avertissement était son objectif depuis quelques jours, ou s'il venait juste de la pousser à faire cela, dans le seul but de la punir de son propos précédent. Pire, elle sentait étrangement que la version qu'elle allait relater n'était pas totalement exacte. Dumbledore s'attendait probablement à cette attaque lors de l'audience, où il était également cité comme témoin, et semblait avoir une explication à leur fournir. _Une explication, pas la vérité._

Elle sentait poindre un début d'idée dans sa tête qui pouvait donner une raison stratégique au choix de Dumbledore, mais elle l'écarta fiévreusement, comme ne voulant pas s'imposer cette réalité. Snape renifla à côté d'elle, en la fixant, et Jane comprit qu'elle avait été "écoutée". Mais l'homme en noir ne fit aucun commentaire et décroisa les jambes.

« Le polynectar est inenvisageable vu l'ampleur médiatique que cette histoire a prise. Poursuivit Albus plus doucement. Ils vont maximiser les sortilèges pour prévoir toutes tentatives de dissimulation. Ils n'ont guère le choix, et ne peuvent risquer une polémique supplémentaire.

— Exact, je ne suis pas persuadé moi-même de pouvoir être en mesure de proposer un sortilège assez puissant pour ne pas...

—Pfff, ils mettraient des protections anti-magie-illusionniste, c'est ça ?

— Oui, Miss, c'est ce que Severus vient d'expliquer, en effet...

— Je vois où elle veut en venir, Monsieur le Directeur. Et ça pourrait marcher. »

C'était ainsi que Jane Smith se retrouva affublée d'une perruque blond lisse, d'horribles lunettes rondes à gros verres, et de vêtements larges et ternes. La panoplie de la...

« Pauv' fille. J'ai l'air d'une pauvre fille.

— C'est embêtant, le but est pourtant que l'on ne vous reconnaisse pas... Répliqua Severus en découvrant ses dents dans un rictus de prédateur.

— Allez vous faire...

— Laissez ma vie sexuelle tranquille pour une fois, Miss. Ça n'est pas parce qu'elle ou moi vous obsédons que ...

— Allez au bout de cette phrase, et je vous tue.

— Vraiment ? Je suis curieux de voir comment vous allez vous y prendre…

— Jeunes gens ! Coupa court Dumbledore qui perdait patience. Il serait bon de vous concentrer. Severus, à moins que vous n'ayez l'intention de venir...

— Non, ça ira, la réhabilitation de _Lord _Black peut se passer de moi. Répondit-il en crachant presque le mot « Lord ».

— Bien, _Miss Lane_, ais-je votre attention ? Intervint le mage blanc avant même qu'elle ne pose une question indélicate.

— Oui, oui. Pardon Monsieur le Directeur.

— Par Merlin nous pouvons transplaner, enfin ! » S'esclaffa le vieil homme en lui tendant le bras et en les faisant disparaître.

Resté seul, Severus se rendit compte qu'il les avait accompagnés jusqu'au portail de l'école par pur réflexe, et ce détail l'agaça prodigieusement.

Le Ministère était bondé de monde. Ministres, Secrétaires d'État Sous-Secrétaires, Chargés de, Rapporteurs de, Enquêteurs de, Auror, Directeurs de, Journalistes et évidemment public de la Haute… Tout ce beau monde fourmillait dans le hall dans une cacophonie incroyable digne d'un jour d'élection... Ou d'un procès croustillant voyant un héritier d'une vieille maison aristocratique se faire juger, alors même que le Ministère avait fait une énorme bavure. Ajoutez à cela...

« Harry Potter ! Le célèbre Harry Potter sera même présent tout au long de l'audience en tant que témoin, nous dit-on, mais très probablement parce qu'il a besoin de faire son deuil également. »

Jane – enfin Loïs – se retourna en entendant cette déclaration faite sur un ton haut-perché, et découvrant une femme plus blonde qu'elle, juché sur d'immenses talons en daim vert sombre, et égrainant son propos de mouvements de lèvres exacerbés. Jane l'ignorait, mais devant elle, parlant semble-t-il à une plume à papote, obligeant son assistante à se précipiter à sa suite pour vérifier que tout se notait bien, devant elle donc, lorgnant chaque personne qu'elle croisait, se trouvait Rita Skeeter, nouvellement réhabilitée à la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

« Dans quelles dispositions se trouve le jeune Potter ? Est-il furieux de croiser son parrain qui l'a délaissé ? Est-il déprimé de découvrir que celui qu'il prenait pour une victime... Non, rature et change : Que celui qu'il imaginait comme étant le dernier ami de sa famille, oui, voilà. Donc le dernier ami de sa famille était en réalité, le... Oh ! Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur ! »

Avant qu'il ne la repousse doucement, mais très fermement, Jane pu voir la moustache d'Albus frémir d'agacement. Le vieux mage l'envoya à un bon mètre de lui, du côté des colonnes qui bordaient la salle, et accueillit la journaliste avec ce ton poli qu'il utilisait dans ces cas-là.

« Miss Skeeter, c'est une amusante surprise que de vous retrouver ici...

— Oh vraiment ? _La Gazette_ n'a jamais pu se passer de moi, et ils voulaient un traitement du sujet plus...

— Populiste ? Offrit le mage blanc en souriant poliment

— Sensible ! Et proche des gens... Enfin, vous voyez tout à fait ce que je veux dire : les dessous, les petites cachoteries, les détails qui font que l'Histoire est truffée de petites histoires... À ce propos, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi...

— Ma chère, vous connaissez comme moi notre Justice, et pour l'exercer au mieux, rien ne vaut un tribunal. Vous aurez vos réponses à l'audience.

— Oui... Oui... Évidemment. Et le jeune Potter, est-ce qu'il... ? »

Jane ne put entendre la suite, un petit homme rondouillard et au crâne dégarni l'interpella d'une voix sèche en la dévisageant avec froideur :

« Vous ! Bougez ce qui s'apparente à une croupe ! Vous n'avez donc pas un thé à aller chercher à quelqu'un ? Hein ?

— …

— Ah ! Vous devez être une nouvelle, de celles qu'on sort que parce qu'on n'a pas d'autre solution, vous faites quoi au juste ici ?

— Je... J'accompagne un des spectateurs de l'audience, et je...

— C'est ça, c'est ça ! Dégagez le passage, accompagnatrice, je suis pressé ! »

Jane n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'homme la dépassa en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. La tête tournant par une foule dense et l'impression grandissante qu'elle était en train de se perdre, et allait finir en retard, la Moldue inspira longuement pour tenter de reprendre pied.

« Hiiiii, c'est luiiiiiii ! »

Un cri strident, suivit d'une foule d'autres lui vrillèrent les tympans et lui rappelèrent vaguement un concert de Robbie Williams. Ce qui, en l'état, était une comparaison relativement honnête : une horde de femmes, plus ou moins jeunes, se précipitèrent dans une direction, accompagnée de flash en tout genre, et Jane vit même cette fameuse Skeeter lui repasser sous le nez pour aller fendre la foule d'un air supérieur. Au milieu de ce joyeux bordel, drapé dans un manteau long bleu nuit doublé d'un brocard argenté, les cheveux impeccables et la barbe savamment taillée façon "je ne me rase jamais", Sirius Black souriait de ce sourire que Jane lui avait vu la première fois. De celui qu'il avait dû avoir l'habitude d'user avec les femmes, et qu'il n'affichait qu'en face des ingénues qui ne connaissaient pas son manège. Pour l'heure, il s'agissait d'une assistance entière, sorte de fan-club récemment acquis à sa cause, plus exactement quand la rumeur de son innocence, accompagné d'un possible titre de "Lord" avait filtré dans la Gazette. Jane leva les yeux au ciel, mais souriant légèrement de joie pour Sirius. Du peu qu'elle connaissait de l'homme, ça devait tout de même lui faire beaucoup de bien ce revirement d'opinion.

« Mesdames, Mesdames ! Si vous ne me laissez pas entrer dans la salle pour prouver mon innocence, il n'y en aura pour personne ! »

Tandis qu'il récoltait de nouveaux gloussements, la foule se dirigea naturellement dans une direction que la Moldue se décida à suivre, espérant arriver ainsi à destination. Si Jane pensait sans mal pouvoir entrer, elle déchanta néanmoins lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne disposerait pas de place assise. Le tribunal était immense, elle le soupçonnait même d'avoir été agrandi pour l'occasion. C'est en montrant une pièce de cuivre, frappée du sceau du Chicaneur, que Jane put passer la porte. Car, assises ou non, les places étaient tout de même limitées. La jeune femme dut donc se résoudre, malgré son statut de journaliste, à s'assoir sur les marches des gradins, avec tant d'autres personnes.

Jetant un regard circulaire, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait l'entièreté du Magenmagot, qu'elle reconnue grâce à ses recherches faites sur la Justice Sorcière, mais pas seulement ! Se trouvaient également bon nombre d'officiels, dont le Premier Ministre, naturellement, mais aussi l'ancienne Première Ministre, toutes les personnalités les plus riches et influenceuses – dont Lucius Malefoy, évidemment – des proches de ceux-ci ayant la possibilité de s'immiscer dans le cercle (Jane en venait à croire que les places avaient été vendues !), et enfin quelques chroniqueurs et journalistes. Mais dans l'immédiat, aucune trace de Sirius Black, Pettigrow, ou même Potter. Jane releva son carnet, et commença à prendre des notes à la main.

Deux heures. Cela prit environ deux heures à la chambre pour présenter les différents accusés, intervenants et rappeler les faits. L'auditoire était déjà épuisé, que l'on n'avait toujours pas abordé le nœud du problème : l'une des victimes présumées était toujours en vie. Jusqu'ici, le jeune Potter n'avait pas été appelé à la barre, ni même été encore montré. Il n'y avait pour le moment que Sirius face à l'ensemble de la communauté magique. Oui, seul Sirius se tenait au centre de la salle, et répondait calmement à toutes les questions. Ce qui choqua Jane, c'était l'insistance avec laquelle le tribunal l'interrogea sur sa famille. Snape ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose à son sujet, mais il avait laissé entendre que Sirius venait d'une lignée réputée pour ses pratiques de magie noire. La Moldue supposa donc que c'était une façon pour le Ministère de glisser l'idée qu'accuser Black d'affiliation à Voldemort était somme toute quelque chose de logique, voire pardonnable. Cela prit donc deux heures pour qu'on en arriva à cette première question épineuse :

« Monsieur Black, Demanda Cornélius Fudge qui présidait la séance, Confirmez-vous que vous étiez le Gardien du Secret de Lily et James Potter ?

— Non. »

Ce fait avait fuité depuis quelques temps, et c'était même sur la promesse d'une explication que l'engouement autour du procès avait enflé. Jane s'amusa du brouhaha que cela déclencha en se demandant si les groupies de Sirius étaient ou non informées qu'elles ne tournaient pas autour d'un meurtrier. L'animagus arborait le visage grave de l'homme jouant son honneur, et c'est ce sérieux qui décida Fudge à tapoter sur son pupitre pour ramener le calme dans le tribunal.

« Qui était le Gardien du Secret des Potter, en ce cas ?

— Mais Peter Pettigrow, bien sûr ! »

Cette réponse déclencha un tollé dans la salle, car personne ne s'attendait à ce que Black accuse directement Pettigrow d'une telle chose. Personne n'imaginait non plus ce sorcier chétif dans la peau du protecteur choisi par les Potter. Dans ce petit monde fermé où tous se connaissaient, la plupart avait un vague souvenir de Peter, le rattachant essentiellement à l'image du petit être rondouillard et pleutre qu'il renvoyait à tous. Jane s'amusa à regarder les réactions des uns et des autres, et manqua d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle vit l'air scandalisé de Malefoy Sénior. L'homme blond ouvrait la bouche de façon ostentatoire, main posée sur le menton dans une attitude d'atterrement digne du pire jeu d'acteur de SOAP. Mais il n'était pas le seul à feindre cette réaction : d'autres hommes au visage dur que Jane ne connaissait pas, jouèrent des maxillaires pour paraître convaincants. La Moldue les rangea illico dans la catégorie des Mangemorts présumés du fait de leur attitude, et prit conscience d'un détail qui la glaça : malgré le retour officiel de Voldemort, personne ne savait vers qui allait l'allégeance de son voisin. Elle était donc dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques, sans aucune légitimité dans un endroit peuplé de sorciers, dont une partie soutenait un psychopathe ayant décidé d'exterminer les gens comme elle. Cela la fit frissonner et elle reporta son attention sur le procès.

« Allons, allons ! Rappela à l'ordre Fudge. Monsieur Black, êtes-vous certain de votre fait ?

— Oui, c'est même moi qui ai été choisi comme témoin du rituel. Vous savez qu'il faut un témoin pour le rituel du Gardien du Secret...?

— Naturellement, mais nous pensions que Dumbledore... Protesta Fudge. D'ailleurs, nous appelons à la barre Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ! »

Le mage blanc se présenta devant eux, dans sa somptueuse robe bleu-ciel parsemée d'étoiles et de broderies fines en fils d'argent. Il portait également un grand manteau qui lui dessinait de larges épaules et faisait clairement penser à une représentation vivante de Merlin. Jane pensa que c'était loin d'être un hasard, mais se surprit à ne se rendre compte de son allure qu'à cet instant. Albus toisait Fudge d'un air sévère qui fit se tasser le Premier Ministre derrière son pupitre. Ce dernier tenta de reprendre contenance en tapotant une nouvelle fois le meuble pour ramener le calme dans une salle déjà rendue silencieuse par la prestance du vainqueur de Grindelwald.

« Albus Dumbledore, confirmez-vous les dires de Sirius Black ? Demanda le bureaucrate la voix légèrement chevrotante en début de phrase.

— Lesquels, Monsieur le Premier Ministre ?

— Eh bien que vous n'étiez pas le témoin du sortilège _Fidelita_ des Potter !

— Oui, c'est exact.

— Et est-ce que vous confirmez bien que vous aviez déjà connaissance de fait lorsque Sirius Black a été arrêté ?

— … Eh bien, oui, je savais déjà que je n'étais pas le témoin des Potter, si c'est votre question. » S'amusa Albus en jetant un regard critique par-dessus ses lunettes en demie-lune.

Cette dernière réplique provoqua un bruissement de rires dans la salle. Difficile de ne pas trouver cet interrogatoire ridicule, et Fudge dut sentir qu'il était en mauvaise posture car il attaqua directement avec un ton bien trop triomphal pour ne pas trahir son empressement à poser CETTE question :

« Et diriez-vous que cela était surprenant comme choix de ne pas faire appel à vous...?

— Oui, très, je le reconnais.

— _Alors_, dans ce cas, _pourquoi_ ne pas avoir demandé de procès pour Sirius Black, fort de votre instinct _légendaire_...? Devant cette étrangeté, vous auriez pu... SILENCE ! »

La tournure de phrase du Premier Ministre avait choqué. L'assistance n'avait désormais guère plus d'estime pour cet homme à la calvitie bien avancée, et qu'il réattaque Dumbledore après l'année passée à se battre sur les faits concernant le Mage Noir ; ça, la Communauté Sorcière n'était pas prête à l'accepter. De nombreuses personnes avaient déjà été profondément surprises de voir Fudge présider à ce procès, et toutes pensaient qu'il aurait tout de même eut la décence de tenter de faire amende honorable. Jane se mordit la lèvre en ajustant ses fausses grosses lunettes. Elle qui était plus habituée au cirque politico-médiatique Moldu voyait très bien qu'il s'agissait-là d'une tentative désespérée pour le Premier Ministre de se disculper... Et c'était malhabile et mal connaître Dumbledore que de l'imaginer coincé sur cette question. Après le regard que le vieil homme lui avait lancé dans son bureau, Jane avait compris que c'était au contraire un sujet épineux que le mage avait déjà résolu par une explication officielle... Qui ne tarda pas :

« Mais parce qu'à l'époque, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, fort de mon statut politique et de la demande du Peuple à mon égard ; je ne souhaitais pas influencer d'une quelconque manière que ce soit la Justice ou le Ministère de la Magie. Après tout, j'eus à refuser bien souvent votre poste que l'on voulut m'offrir sans élection. Il n'était donc pas question de jouer d'ingérence dans un État qui doit voir ses pouvoirs et ses figures autoritaires parfaitement à leur place. »

Et voilà comment on arrivait à enterrer un adversaire en Politique en lui faisant revêtir la casquette du dictateur. En une phrase, Dumbledore venait d'en remettre une couche sur ce qui s'était passé durant cette dernière année, tout en se présentant à nouveau aux yeux de l'opinion comme un sauveur désireux de faire respecter les lois, la Démocratie, et tout le reste. La Moldue secoua la tête, son cœur balançant entre l'admiration pure et une certaine forme de dégoût pour ce biais de communication. Dans la salle, les discussions allaient bon train et on entendait certains appuyer les propos du Directeur de Poudlard en commentant longuement les dernières décisions prises par le Ministère de la Magie. Fudge, livide, tapait frénétiquement sur son pupitre en réclamant une suspension de séance.

La salle se vida doucement pour la pause, et Jane put voir Lucius et Draco Malefoy s'éclipser discrètement par une des portes sculptées de la pièce. Elle regretta vivement de n'avoir pu les suivre, certaine que ses oreilles auraient dû trainer par là.

« C'est ridicule, Murmura doucement Draco à l'attention de son père, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Lucius. C'est ridicule, il s'agit-là d'un simulacre de procès.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'agace autant, fils ? S'amusa le patriarche en les faisant entrer.

— Tout ceci : des heures de palabres pour en arriver à la conclusion que Black est innocent ?! C'est n'importe quoi, légalement le procès ne vaut rien, il suffirait de le faire rejuger par la Chambre Haute pour qu'il soit invalidé. Aucune procédure n'est respectée, on est face à...

— Ah ah ! Calme-toi ! Tu découvres seulement qu'il y a un certain fossé entre la législation et les faits. C'est courant, Draco, _bien plus que tu ne le crois_.

— Comment ça, courant ? C'est totalement irrégulier, ne me dites pas que la plupart des procès se déroule ainsi, Père !

— Quand ils ont lieu... Les procès ne sont pas nécessairement en règle avec nos lois. Dois-je te rappeler que Potter s'est retrouvé jugé par le Magenmagot entier cet été pour ce qui aurait dû être une simple procédure administrative...?

— Certes, mais... Mais là, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Les gens...

— Les gens ne savent pas, parce que _les gens ne veulent pas savoir_. Le Peuple se moque de la vérité, Draco. Parce que la vérité est laide, elle demande de lire des mètres et des mètres de parchemins de décisions de Justice et de lois archaïques. Tout ceci est fastidieux pour le Peuple, alors qu'un article de Rita Skeeter est si agréable pour comprendre comment le monde tourne... !

— C'est pour ça que c'est elle qui est en charge du papier à la Gazette et pas Oaken ? Pour qu'il soit léger ?

— Exact. Acquiesça Lucius en souriant et se servant un thé au gingembre fumant. Après les terribles et dernières révélations, il faut que le Peuple ait de l'émotion, et Skeeter sait tout à fait comment tourner ses papiers. Elle produira probablement une série de portraits séduisants sur le nouveau Lord.

— Vous pensez qu'il sera réhabilité, Père ?

— C'est même certain. C'est tout l'enjeu de ce procès, ça, et de tenter d'enterrer Fudge. Du moins, pour le vieux fou. As-tu remarqué sa réponse, d'ailleurs, Draco ?

— A propos du fait de réclamer ou non un procès pour Black...?

— Hmm-hmm. Qu'est-ce que cela évoque chez toi ? »

Ils n'avaient plus joué à cela depuis plus d'un an, et le cadet ne put retenir un sourire naissant qui s'accrochait à ses lèvres. Depuis tout petit, il n'était pas rare que son père l'interpelle comme ça sur des sujets graves d'adultes pour lui demander de livrer ses impressions et analyses. Et peu importe le sujet, d'ailleurs. Contrairement aux idées reçues, Draco Malefoy n'avait pas grandi dans l'idée que tout lui était dû, mais bien dans l'idée qu'il devait tout maîtriser. Ce qui signifiait pour cette vieille famille politicienne que cela commençait par une compréhension totale de la Société, et des gens les entourant. L'on ne soupçonnait donc pas, à tort, l'empathie couplé à un formidable sens de l'analyse, dont le père et le fils étaient dotés, des traits que Snape et Dumbledore partageaient avec eux, d'ailleurs.

Draco fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, et s'autorisa même à se verser du thé (citron vert et amande douce), avant de touiller son breuvage d'un air absent.

« Dans un premier temps... Je vois surtout que Dumbledore ne s'était pas précipité pour faire appliquer nos lois... Ce qui est surprenant, à bien y repenser.

—Vraiment...? Tu le croyais réellement plus à cheval sur ces principes ?

— Eh bien... Oui. Je sais que vous m'avez appris qu'on n'arrive jamais à une haute position sans se salir un minimum les mains, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que le défenseur des Moldus et le héros de Saint-Potter...

— Laisse tes émotions liées à Potter de côté. Extrais totalement Dumbledore de l'image que le garçon se fait de lui, et regarde-le à ta façon. Tu te focalises trop, et mal, sur ce que pense Harry Potter. »

Ca vexa quelque peu Draco qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était un peu trop obsédé par l'Élu. Il se refusait à comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs, pressentant que la jalousie et le fait d'avoir été rejeté en premier lieu lors de leur rencontre officielle, en étaient les causes. Il renifla de dédain, tentant de se concentrer exclusivement sur Dumbledore.

« Je... Je ne vois pas bien pourquoi il ne s'est pas plus impliqué dans ces séries de procès. On l'a pourtant vu à celui de Snape, il me semble. Se rappela le garçon.

— Exact, mais...?

— Mais Snape travaillait pour lui... Et est devenu espion officiellement pour lui ! Attendez, Père, en quoi Black aurait été inutile pour Dumbledore ?

— Tu avances bien, tu commences déjà à parler d'intérêt. Continue.

— Bon, il a défendu Snape car il pensait que ça lui permettait de s'approcher du Seigneur des Ténèbres dont il était persuadé de voir le retour... Mais Black... Avec les Potter morts, et sans lien officiel dans la guerre... Non, attendez, elle était terminée à ce moment-là. Il était question de protéger... Père ! C'est... Non... C'est...

— Livre-moi ta conclusion, fils.

— Est-ce que Dumbledore n'aurait pas pris le risque de laisser un innocent en prison, parce que cet innocent avait la garde officielle de Harry Potter, et qu'attirer... _Han !_ Attirer l'attention du Ministère et du Public sur les questions de garde et de lieu de résidence de Harry Potter empêchait la possibilité de pouvoir l'extraire de la société, puis de le présenter au moment le plus opportun après avoir laissé la rumeur et la légende du "Garçon qui a Survécu" enfler...? »

Draco en avait les joues presque rosies par le choc. Quelque peu honteux, sans doute, de devoir concéder à Dumbledore une idée aussi retorse. Quelque peu honteux également - et il ne le dirait jamais – d'avoir une once de pitié pour Potter et Black autant instrumentalisés. Lucius observa son fils avec beaucoup de satisfaction, lui concédant un de ses rares sourires de fierté.

« Oui. Oui je pense que tu as raison. »

La pause dura quarante-cinq minutes environ, mais ne sembla pourtant pas avoir calmé les esprits. La salle fut remplie à nouveau par les sorciers s'entassant, soufflants comme des bœufs et plus décidés que jamais à _savoir la vérité_. Jane Smith s'était éclipsée pour aller aux WC, suivant les dames, en espérant que rien de magique ne lui serait demandé. Heureusement pour elle, il restait encore quelques domaines où les Sorciers ne donnaient pas systématiquement un coup de baguette. _Du moins les sorcières_. Et elle avait pu se rafraîchir, avant de retrouver son chemin à temps vers la salle d'audience. Mais l'air brûlant de la pièce lui sauta tout de suite au visage, et la Moldue ne put s'empêcher de pester sur un inconfort que la Magie aurait pu régler… Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à s'en plaindre, la voix nasillarde découpant chaque syllabe prononcée par Rita Skeeter parla même de « scandale » et autres « volonté d'étouffer littéralement l'affaire ». Le jeu de mots aurait eu de quoi faire sourire la jeune femme en temps normal, si elle n'était pas aussi fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur pour l'apprécier.

Il fallut bien quinze minutes supplémentaires pour obtenir de l'assistance le minimum de discipline requis pour l'exercice. Dumbledore avait quitté la barre des témoins, toujours aucun signe de Pettigrow, Black siégeait sur son fauteuil avec une décontraction qui forçait le respect, et Jane avisa même les deux Malefoys de retour de leur pause, le garçon plus passionné que jamais par la scène. Le visage défait, incapable de retrouver un semblant de contenance, malgré la coupure, Cornélius Fudge dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour que son appel soit audible :

« J'appelle… J'appelle à la barre, Monsieur Harry James Potter ! »

Des « Ooooh » et des « Aaah » fusèrent, avec quelques « Enfin ! » et autres « J'ai cru qu'il se dégonflait, le p'tit ». Et l'assistance se tut immédiatement lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur un jeune homme de presque seize ans au regard acéré. Tous connaissaient son nom et une partie de son histoire. Tous, avaient vu son visage et pouvaient le reconnaître facilement à sa cicatrice. Mais très peu avaient pu rencontrer cet adolescent prématurément murit. Et après un instant de stupéfaction devant l'allure déterminée qu'il affichait, la salle applaudit avec la même révérence que pour Dumbledore. Le poignet de Jane lui fit mal tant elle se crispait sur son stylo à noter toutes ces impressions. Frénétiquement, aussi captivée que les autres, elle n'en perdait pas une miette. Harry s'avança, saluant d'un bref signe de tête Sirius Black, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle série de commentaires, et salua l'ensemble de la Chambre. Fudge s'humecta les lèvres, et après avoir inspiré, l'audience reprit sur le thème de l'enfance de Harry privée de ses parents.

Le jeune homme ne s'était pas montré particulièrement prolixe dans ses explications, ni même très sensible. Il raconta, très simplement, ce qu'il savait, et ce que ça lui avait fait. Aucune mention du fait qu'il voyait régulièrement Sirius. Aucune mention de l'Ordre, naturellement. Harry mentait par omission avec une aisance telle que Jane se demanda un instant si Snape n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, il délivra une version particulièrement simple et relativement proche des faits : il avait ignoré que Sirius Black était son parrain, jusqu'à sa troisième année, avant de découvrir lors de la quatrième que Pettigrow était en vie…

« Allons, allons ! Calmez-vous ! Cria Fudge à une salle qui réclamait des explications. Monsieur Potter, vous voulez dire que vous avez appris ce fait cette année…

— Non, Monsieur le Premier Ministre. Je veux dire que j'ai appris que Peter Pettigrow était en vie, _l'année dernière_, lors de la troisième tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, au même moment où j'ai vu le retour de Lord Voldemort, de mes propres yeux. Et ce fait, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, a été porté à votre connaissance, et il existait déjà à l'époque un témoin qui…

— SILENCE ! SILENCE ! Hurlait à présent Cornélius en sueurs à une salle qui oscillait entre l'effroi à la mention du nom du Mage Noir et ces dernières révélations. Monsieur Potter, c'est une accusation grave que vous portez…

— Je n'accuse personne. Je dis que j'ai mentionné l'année dernière le retour de Voldemort (nouveau frissons et hoquets), ainsi que la survie de Pettigrow. Depuis lors, j'ai été traité de menteur, il me semble par l'ensemble de la Presse et une bonne partie de l'assistance ici présente. »

Pendant que l'entièreté de la salle s'époumonait à s'accuser les uns et les autres, à commenter, et à réclamer tantôt la démission de Fudge, tantôt la preuve que Pettigrow était en vie, Jane s'amusa à regarder l'attitude des principaux protagonistes, tout en prenant des notes. Réflexe de journaliste qu'elle était loin d'être la seule à avoir. Sirius avait baissé légèrement la tête pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, le soupçonna-t-elle, Dumbledore demeurait impassible et un étrange reflet sur ses lunettes rendait la vue de son regard impossible – la Moldue se demanda même si ce n'était pas un fait magique pour dissimuler une lueur de… Triomphe ? Les Malefoys se tenaient aussi dignes qu'ils le pouvaient, regardant tout à tour le Premier Ministre, et Monsieur Potter comme s'ils cherchaient une vérité qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Harry, lui, défiait du regard Fudge qui devenait de plus en plus écarlate, à tel point qu'on pouvait croire qu'il avait une attaque. Sous la cohue monumentale, personne n'entendit ce que le Survivant disait au bureaucrate, et ce n'est que lorsqu'Amélia Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice, lança un sort de silence sur la salle, que le calme relatif put revenir.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, Lords, citoyens et confrères, un peu de tenue. Rappela-t-elle à l'ordre d'une voix ferme. Monsieur Potter, qu'étiez-vous en train de proposer au Premier Ministre ?

— Plutôt que de nous demander à nous, Monsieur Black ou moi-même les faits, pourquoi ne pas produire la plus grosse preuve du dossier ? À savoir Pettigrow en personne… Sa seule présence devrait déjà disculper Monsieur Black de l'accusation de meurtre, mais vous pourrez également lui poser des questions sur le meurtre de… Cédric Diggory. » Cette dernière phrase agita la salle silencieuse, et on put voir les sorciers et sorcières passer par toutes les couleurs en montrant leurs amygdales, sans pour autant pouvoir hurler, muets par le sort toujours en place.

« J'ai l'impression que vous cherchez la provocation avec vos affirmations, Monsieur Potter. » S'agaça Amélia Bones en enlevant le monocle qui ornait son œil droit.

Harry redressa le menton, avec ce sourire insolent qu'aucun de ses Professeurs ne supportait, il rétorqua :

« Non, je cherche la Justice. »

* * *

**Manoir des Malefoys, petit salon amande, 27 juillet, 19h15,**

« Quelle Justice ?! » Perdit son sang-froid Draco Malefoy sous le regard amusé de son père qui se servait un Whisky.

Quatre audiences. Quatre audiences du même procès avaient suffi à mettre Draco dans cet état. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer de la dernière scéance. Longue, éprouvante, agaçante, cette ultime proposait la conclusion globale de tout ce cirque médiatico-juridique et avait passablement fait sortir de sa réserve l'héritier des Malefoys. Cela aurait pu agacer Lucius également, s'il ne s'en doutait pas depuis la nuit du Ministère. Non, pour l'heure, les conséquences de cette décision l'importunaient pour _d'autres_ raisons. Draco ne le regardait même pas, jouant avec sa chevalière comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait à un problème épineux.

« Quelle Justice ?! » Répéta-t-il. « Comment peuvent-ils appeler ça un Tribunal ? Un procès légal ?! ».

Ce nouveau cri poussa le Mangemort à servir un deuxième verre qu'il tendit à son fils, avant de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils épais victoriens qui meublaient le petit salon. Ce geste surprit le jeune homme qui se calma quelque peu et reprit contenance en imitant son aîné. Touché, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par ce verre, et rendu fier comme un paon de la signification qui en découlait, Draco prit son temps pour le siroter un peu avant de reprendre.

« En un seul procès, on a vu deux requalifications, un mort ressusciter, un ancien Mangemort présumé se faire réhabiliter et récupérer son titre de Lord… On a même vu une procédure de ratification de garde… Père ! Certes, je ne suis pas juriste, mais ne me dites pas que c'est régulier !

— Ca ne l'est pas du tout, en effet. S'amusa le patriarche. Et c'est ce qui rend ce procès si impactant et emblématique. En un seul coup, ou presque, tout est rétabli, pardonné, oublié, en grandes pompes et à grands renforts de jolie fin.

— Non, ne me reparlez pas de ça… Saint-Potter pleurant dans les bras de son nouveau Lord de Parrain, sous les flashs et les gémissements de pucelles de la Haute…

— DRACO ! Votre langage ! Le vouvoya par pur réflexe son père d'un air outré. On appelle cela _des jeunes filles en fleur de haute-naissance_.

— Pardon Père, Sourit le garçon dans son verre, Mais ce cirque m'a épuisé… Je n'ai même pas le courage d'ouvrir la Presse demain, que cela soit dans la _Gazette_, ou le _Chicaneur_, je sens qu'on va avoir profusion de bons sentiments et de sensibleries.

— Tu lis le _Chicaneur_, Draco… ?

— Naturellement. Avec ses connexions avec Potter et le parti pris par le journal pour défendre Dumbledore et le balafré, c'est obligatoire. Je ne sais pas qui est Lane, et je m'en moque, c'est peut-être _Loufoca_ qui se cache derrière ce nom d'ailleurs, mais l'important n'est pas là. C'est devenu un journal d'opposition.

— Tu apprends bien plus vite que je ne veux l'admettre parfois, mon fils. Complimenta Lucius, songeur. En dehors de ton avis sur la mièvrerie de ces retrouvailles, quelle justification trouves-tu à cette mascarade ?

— Aucune ! Aucune justement ! C'est ridicule. Purement ri-di-cule. Le Ministère n'a aucune raison de risquer encore un micmac judiciaire, surtout après ce que Black a enduré.

— Tu crois ça ? Au contraire, mon fils. C'est parce que le Gouvernement est empêtré dans ses propres erreurs que ce procès a revêtu cette forme. »

Draco cligna des yeux, tentant de se donner bonne contenance et de masquer son intérêt. Il n'y parvint pas, et Lucius Malefoy eut tout le loisir de voir son jeune fils lever un regard intrigué teinté d'admiration vers lui. Le Mangemort savoura cette sensation qui se faisait rare. Il adorait voir son fils fier et en demande de sa grande prestance. Voir Draco grandir, c'était perdre peu à peu de cette… Il chassa ce fil de pensées trop sentimental en remuant le Whisky dans son verre.

« Si le Ministère a opté pour cette précipitation et ce conglomérat de décisions arbitraires et faussement sourcées – car nous savons tous deux, Draco, que Pettigrow aurait pu en dire beaucoup plus si on l'avait mis sous Veritasérum… Si le Ministère a choisi délibérément d'offrir autant… C'est précisément pour combler leur nouveau Lord Black.

— Combler ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Tu sembles oublier que Harry Potter a été maltraité cette année, par une employée du Ministère. _Torturé_ serait même plus exact. Que crois-tu qu'il se passerait si Lord Black se décidait à user de son droit légal de Parrain et portait plainte pour défendre les intérêts de son filleul adoré… ?

— Mais… Mais c'est mal connaître Black que de croire qu'il peut se faire acheter ! Enfin Père, je ne le connais pas, mais…

— Non, non, en effet. Cela ne t'empêche pas de viser juste, Draco. Le Ministère a trop donné, et trop vite selon moi. Cela ne leur évitera certainement pas la plainte. Je n'ai jamais vraiment côtoyé le cousin de ta mère puisque j'avais cinq ans de plus que lui… En revanche j'en sais assez d'après les dires de Severus, et Black ne laissera certainement pas tomber. Dumbledore non plus, d'ailleurs. Il y a là l'occasion de déstabiliser définitivement le Gouvernement et faire basculer l'opinion du Peuple dans une mentalité propice à la guerre. »

Draco hocha la tête et se leva, tendit la main en direction de son père qui accepta de lui donner son propre verre. Il les resservit, savourant légèrement ce moment d'émancipation, tout en pensant à un détail :

« Si Sirius Black est le cousin de Mère… Et qu'il est réhabilité, allons-nous devoir le fréquenter officiellement… ? »

Draco se retourna pour répéter la question lorsqu'il vit que les traits habituellement harmonieux de son père s'étaient brouillés dans une expression d'agacement et de contrariété.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne le souhaite pas, mais je le redoute, justement… »

* * *

**12 Square Grimmaurd, 31 juillet, 9h34,**

« Non ! Ron, s'il te plaît, fais attention avec cette table ! Cria Molly Weasley à l'entrée du jardin. Elle n'en a pas l'air, mais elle est vieille, tu sais et…

— Laisse, Ron ! Rit Sirius. Si elle se pète, on en prendra une autre. Je me fous de changer les affaires ici, vieux ou pas, j'suis chez moi !

— Oui, peut-être Sirius mais on n'a pas le temps de…

— Madame Weasley ? Est-ce que je prends les vieilles nappes du vaisselier de l'entrée, ou on a autre chose ? Demanda la voix d'Hermione depuis la fenêtre du salon.

— Ah non ! Surtout pas, on va les changer, elles… Ah ! Pesta la matriarche. J'arrive ! »

Jamais la maison de Square Grimmaurd n'avait été aussi bruyante, vivante et joyeuse. Voilà quelques jours que les Weasleys, accompagnés d'Hermione Granger, parfois de Neville Londubat, ou même encore Luna Lovegood, venaient pour aider son propriétaire à rendre _réellement_ cet endroit vivable pour un adolescent. Depuis sa réhabilitation, Sirius n'avait eu de cesse de se démener avec les autres pour transformer cet endroit, interdisant pour l'heure Harry à pouvoir y pénétrer. Il avait peur que cette mesure soit mal comprise par son filleul, mais le garçon avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion à sa date anniversaire. Et c'était pour ce même évènement que les sorciers s'activaient dans le but de tout préparer pour son arrivée, ainsi que pour pouvoir fêter cette série de victoires dignement.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter autant, Lord Black. »

Perdu dans ses pensées, planté au milieu de son jardin en voie de défrichement, Sirius n'avait pas entendu Luna arriver, et son timbre plat le fit frissonner. Elle était la seule à parler comme ça, et sans parvenir à se l'expliquer, cette petite le mettait systématiquement mal à l'aise. Sa voix, ses attitudes étranges, sa façon de voir le monde… Sirius avait l'impression de discuter en permanence avec quelqu'un qui n'était « _pas réellement de ce monde_ ». Il secoua la tête, bien décidé à ne plus se laisser impressionner par une fillette de 15 ans.

« Luna, arrête, j't'ai déjà dit que… Laisse tomber. Je ne m'inquiète pas, je suis certain que tout va bien se passer.

— C'est normalement à moi de dire ça, Lord Black. Mais si ça vous fait du bien qu'on le dise ensemble : oui, tout va bien se passer. Harry va adorer cet endroit.

— … Tu le penses vraiment ? J'veux dire, t'es certaine ? »

Sirius se donna une gifle mentale devant cette question formulée comme un enfant. Et s'en donna une seconde quand le regard bleu anormalement clair de Luna le transperça, accompagné d'un des rares sourires de la jeune fille.

« Vous faites tout pour son bien, non… ? Ça devrait suffire. »

Et elle s'en alla en trottinant, laissant le pauvre Sirius avec une des nombreuses peurs de parents : que cela ne soit pas suffisant, justement.

Vers 16h45, alors que le soleil arrivait à briller entre deux nuages filandreux d'Angleterre, Harry arriva dans la ruelle du Square Grimmaurd. Amené par Arthur Weasley directement en voiture – une nouvelle qu'Harry soupçonnait être un prochain sujet d'expérience, le garçon laissa le père de Ron passer la barrière, sans pour autant pouvoir la franchir. Tenant sa grosse valise d'école, ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige, son balais soigneusement empaqueté et attaché dans le dos, le Gryffondor se sentait complètement paralysé.

Là, dehors, avec ses maigres possessions, Harry ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Rassembler ses affaires n'avait pas été long, malheureusement. Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais réellement habité en dehors de Poudlard et que l'ensemble de ses biens tenait dans une place ridiculement petite, là où Ron pouvait mettre des heures à faire le tri dans les siennes. Étrangement, l'idée de pouvoir construire quelque chose avait déclenché chez lui une peur : celle de tout perdre. Et maintenant qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre un vieux rêve, il se sentait tétanisé. Il recula, de plusieurs pas, Hedwige hululant d'incompréhension dans sa cage, mais il ne s'y intéressa pas. Harry recula avec ses valises, jusqu'à tourner talons et s'enfuir en direction du parc qui bordait la propriété des Blacks.

À cette heure en plein été, de nombreux enfants y jouaient encore, et ce qui frappa Harry, c'est qu'ils semblaient Moldus. Oui, la demeure ancestrale des Blacks, famille versée dans la Magie Noire et supportant ouvertement Voldemort, cette famille vivait dans un quartier Moldu. Chic… Mais Moldu. Harry enleva sa veste, et la mit sur la cage de sa chouette pour la masquer à la vue des enfants, lui intimant de ne faire aucun bruit, puis il avisa un banc, et s'y laissa tomber, ses valises autour de lui.

Il s'amusa à observer les gamins qui jouaient sur une sorte de construction pyramidale avec des cordages. Il entendait les petits hurler des insanités de pirates, et se promettre mille morts. Ça lui tira un franc sourire, et lui fit un pincement au cœur énorme. Il les enviait, et pourtant se refusait à sauter le pas pour tenter de vivre une vie relativement normale, comme eux. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit. Qu'allait penser Sirius de son retard ? Harry frissonna. Ce n'était même pas volontaire ! Il se préparait à cela depuis des jours, et était réellement heureux de réaliser enfin ce vieux rêve ! Non, ce qui le bloquait sur ce banc, c'était le souvenir douloureux de cet instant passé à croire qu'il allait pouvoir quitter les Dursleys. Cet instant qui l'avait fait espérer et lui avait fait tellement de mal par la suite lorsque Sirius dû s'enfuir.

« Tu attends ton papa et ta maman ? »

Harry revint instantanément dans la réalité pour voir un jeune garçon roux au visage parsemé de taches de son le fixer d'un regard marron très inquiet. Le petit portait un t-shirt _IronMan_ avec des chaussures _Batman_, et se balançait d'avant en arrière en le fixant intensément. Son allure globale fit penser au jeune Potter qu'il perdait peut-être un peu trop pied avec la grande marche du monde. Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, le garçon ajouta :

« Tu sais, tu peux aller à un commissariat pour les retrouver. Ma maman m'a dit que si je suis perdu, je vais voir les hommes en noir, ou bien, je…

— Non, ne t'en fais pas. Coupa Harry en se rendant compte avec un frisson que l'expression « homme en noir » avait amené l'image de Snape dans son esprit. Je ne suis pas perdu. Je déménage juste, et je prenais une pause.

— … Et c'est tout ce que tu as ?! S'exclama le garçon en désignant la valise.

— Ah ! Non, ce n'est que la fin de mes affaires, je termine, justement…

— D'accoooord ! Souffla le petit soulagé. Mais tu déménages dans le coin, c'est ça ? Moi aussi j'ai déménagé il y a peu quand mes parents ont divorcé. Maman a pris un appartement dans le coin, justement, et…

— Je… Je ne suis pas chez mes parents, c'est… Harry se sentit gêné de raconter ça à un gosse qui devait avoir entre 8 et 11 ans, il ne saurait le dire. Heu, j'emménage chez mon parrain, en fait. »

Étrangement, l'enfant ne le regarda pas avec pitié, mais s'installa à côté de lui sur le banc pour baisser d'un ton, et lui parler avec un drôle de sérieux.

« J'ai compris. Noémie a eu le même souci cette année. C'est une copine de classe. Son père et sa mère… Enfin bon, tu vois c'que j'veux dire, hein… ? T'attends ici, parce que t'as peur, c'est ça ?

— … Je… Non. Je sais pas. En fait, je ne sais pas… Reconnut Harry.

— T'en fais pas ! Noémie a mis le temps, et sa psy disait que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur d'être heureuse ailleurs, tu vois ? Comme si elle avait peur qu'être heureuse après tout ça, c'était mal. Alors qu'en fait, nan. Elle a l'droit, tu vois ? Comme toi.

— Jonathan ! Cria une femme brune au carré plongeant et tailleur impeccable. On rentre !

— Ah, c'maman. J'dois y aller ! Hey, c'est quoi ton nom ?

— Harry, je…

— Jonathan ! Les Lewis nous attendent, dépêche-toi !

— J'arrive 'Man ! Harry, t'inquiète pas, ça viendra, t'arriveras à être heureux encore : Noémie, maintenant, elle sourit tu sais ! Aller, bye ! »

Et l'Attrapeur le vit détaler, porté par ses supers baskets _Batman_ qui apparemment, clignotaient. Le sorcier resta là, bêtement, pendant quelques minutes, avant de hocher la tête devant le propos du garçon. C'était assez étrange cette impression de simplicité, et ça lui rappela la logique implacable et déconcertante de son amie de Serdaigle. Comme percevant son changement d'humeur, Hedwige hulula au travers du blouson, et Harry prit ses affaires avant de se lever enfin.

Il traversa la route, passa la barrière, et se dirigea vers l'entrée qui était déjà ouverte. Au porche, dans un jean et chemise, les bras grands ouverts, l'attendait Sirius qui lui souriait. Harry ne put s'empêcher lui-même de lui sourire largement, un poids énorme s'enlevant de sa poitrine.


	29. Un chaudron nommé désir

**Chapitre 29 : Un chaudron nommé désir**

« Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point vous aviez une hygiène de vie déplorable. »

La voix grave de Severus Snape sonnait étrangement dans le salon de Jane. Ce timbre coupant, rythmé, aux mots parfaitement articulés semblait totalement anachronique avec le bordel organisé qui régnait dans son appartement. Le rangement n'avait jamais été son fort, et après une année passée loin de ce lieu, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux : Severus n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

« Et cette odeur immonde de tabac froid... » Grinça-t-il avant d'agiter la baguette pour y remédier. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... ?

— Ouh-putain, RIEN ! » Rétorqua la jeune femme paniquée en lui prenant des mains un soutien-gorge qu'elle avait laissé traîner sur le canapé.

La première fois que Severus et Albus s'étaient rendus chez la Moldue, ils étaient bien trop occupés par les enjeux de leur rencontre et l'empressement à la convaincre pour voir ce genre de détails. Elle aussi malheureusement, ce qui donnait lieu à ces petites « trouvailles », et l'espion _avait l'œil_ pour ça.

« NON ! Hurla Jane en le voyant fouiner du côté de la porte de sa chambre.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis bien aimable d'avoir accepté de jouer – une fois encore – les nourrices pour rédactrices. Qu'y a-t-il derrière ? »

Aimable, peut-être pas. Severus avait très largement protesté, et Jane n'était pas peu fière d'avoir obtenu gain de cause au bout de quatre jours de harcèlement non-stop. _Sa magie à elle_ s'amusait-elle à penser. Dumbledore avait joué un grand rôle dans cette décision cependant. Il avait fallu le convaincre lui en premier, avant d'espérer qu'il ne l'appuie d'une quelconque manière. Le reste... Le reste avait été patience et esprit _très Serpentard_. Depuis, évidemment, Snape mettait un point d'honneur à le lui faire regretter.

« Qu'y a-t-il derrière, Smith ?

— Rien, j'ai dit !

— Oh, vraiment...?

— Ma chambre ! Ya ma chambre !

— Ah. En effet, il n'y a rien d'intéressant. »

Et ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il se comportait comme ça. Ils avaient transplané non loin de son bloc d'appartements, et depuis, tout y passait : le quartier, l'odeur, les arguments fallacieux dont elle avait usé — voire le chantage presque – pour avoir gain de cause, le bruit... Severus Snape faisait tout pour lui gâcher cette escapade.

« Vous pourriez tout de même me proposer quelque chose à boire, Smith.

— Mais il n'est même pas seize heures...

— Toutes les boissons ne sont pas alcoolisées, vous savez ! Vous avez un vrai problème avec ça ma parole. La dernière fois il y avait du thé, non ?

— Vous savez où il est il me semble. Lança-t-elle agacée.

— Je croyais que vous aviez promis d'être « agréable » en échange avec moi, Jane. »

Elle fit la moue, et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine américaine pour dénicher des tasses. L'homme l'appelait rarement par son prénom, et en général, c'était mauvais signe. La jeune femme ouvrit l'un des placards, pendant que Snape prenait place sur la table, non sans renifler de dédain devant les verres et mugs qui avaient servi lors de leur première rencontre. Jane ne dit rien et se contenta de leur faire bouillir de l'eau. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de se servir des objets normaux, et cela lui fit beaucoup de bien.

« Non, réellement, Smith, il y a un problème avec votre appartement, il sent la mort.

— Donnez un coup de baguette.

— Vous me prenez pour un elfe de maison ?! Non, quelque chose ne va pas ici. »

Ce disant, il se leva en souplesse, baguette tirée et glissa en direction de la télévision. Jane allait se moquer ouvertement de sa posture quand un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale : l'homme ne plaisantait pas du tout, il était tendu et angoissé. Elle retint son souffle, l'observer se fondre silencieusement dans chaque recoin de son logement, s'attendant à dénicher quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui leur en voulait, était une expérience dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Les deux sorciers avaient fini par céder, certes, mais ils avaient été très clairs sur les différents dangers auxquels elle s'exposait en sortant de Poudlard. Jane leur avait tenu tête, persuadée qu'en réalité, ils avaient surtout peur qu'elle ne dise une connerie en public, voire peut-être qu'elle change d'avis en retournant chez elle. Mais là, de voir l'ex-Mangemort rôder partout, tendant l'oreille et prêt à agir, elle dû reconnaître que l'angoisse montait.

Lorsqu'il disparut dans la salle de bain, la Moldue esquissa un mouvement, avant de se raviser. Severus ne faisait aucun bruit, et pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'il fouillait la pièce.

« AH ! Je le savais, vous êtes vraiment dégoutante ! »

Elle se décomposa devant cette phrase, bredouillant et se précipitant à sa rencontre, cherchant à formuler – au moins mentalement — une explication devant sa trouvaille. Mais sa trouvaille, justement, n'était _absolument pas_ ce qu'elle avait en tête. Coincée entre son pouce et son index, une souris morte pendait par la queue.

« C'était bien la mort que je sentais ici. C'est écœurant !

— Ah, ça ? S'esclaffa la Moldue manifestement soulagée. Ça va... ! Albus avait changé une de mes tasses en souris, vous vous souvenez... ? D'ailleurs, c'est fou ça : elle n'a pas repris sa forme normale.

— C'est quand même... _Tiens, vous avez raison_. Se coupa illico l'homme comme fasciné par le phénomène.

— Normalement les objets reviennent à leur état ?

— Je n'ai jamais vu ce cas, en fait. Je pense que le sort est toujours actif car Albus ne l'a pas levé... J'ai cru comprendre que la magie disparaissait à la mort des lanceurs mais...

— Vous pouvez la garder si vous voulez. Pour vos... Expériences ! » Railla Jane en faisant de gros guillemets avec ses doigts au mot « expériences. »

Mais elle hoqueta de stupeur et de dégoût quand elle le vit mettre l'animal dans une de ses poches. Il lui lança un regard amusé en retour.

« Et c'est moi qui suis... Erk.

— Vous l'êtes, c'est un capharnaüm sans nom cet endroit. Vous n'étiez même pas surprise que je trouve quelque chose d'anormal, ce qui est un bon indicateur de... Attendez. Que croyiez-vous que j'avais déniché ?

— Rien.

— Smith !

— Mes tampons hygiéniques ? Tenta-t-elle.

— J'ai déjà eu cette rencontre en novembre, je vous signale. Ainsi que celle avec votre rasoir…

— Ouais ben... Minerva n'est pas tant que ça d'une grande aide côté magie, elle aurait pu... Ou vous-même...

— Ah ! C'est dans la chambre je parie !

— NON !

— De quoi avez-vous honte, au juste, Smith ?

— La chambre d'une femme est sacrée. Vous ne pouvez pas...

— Avec ce genre de principes, je comprends que votre mère ait tant à cœur de... »

Mais il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase en l'entendant. Tous deux s'observèrent d'un œil critique, jusqu'à ce que Jane finisse par relever :

« En temps normal, c'est moi qui fait des réflexions sur votre absence de sexualité. C'est assez dérangeant d'inverser comme ça.

— Oui, restons classiques.

— Et ne parlons plus de la chambre.

— Soit. »

**1er Août, Square Grimmaurd, 10h14,**

Un rayon de soleil transperça les volets internes, et s'aventura dans la chambre, jusqu'à se prélasser sur la joue gauche d'un jeune garçon de seize-ans. Le rayon se trouva très bien à cet endroit, et décida de prendre ses aises quelques minutes plus tard, pour atteindre son œil, et taquiner une rétine tapie sous la paupière qui envoya des signaux somnolents à son commandant en chef. Le cerveau des opérations donc, autoritaire comme le voulait sa fonction, balança quelques influx nerveux destinés à animer cette machinerie mollassonne que peut représenter le corps d'un adolescent. Mollassonne, et paresseuse. Ainsi, l'effet de ce rayon de soleil ne se fit sentir qu'une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et Harry Potter n'ouvrit l'œil gauche qu'au bout de trente-sept minutes, très précisément.

Il sourit, et soupira d'aise. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il se sentait complètement reposé, et cette béatitude le fit se tourner sur le dos, s'étirer comme un chat, et soupirer une nouvelle fois de plaisir. Harry papillonna des yeux, avant de ne les ouvrir soudainement paniqué : il n'était pas dans sa chambre ! Encore engourdi par le sommeil, il chercha à tâtons sa baguette magique sur sa table de nuit, mais tout était inversé. Son pouls s'accéléra, jusqu'à ce qu'il roule et tombe de son lit, sonné et désorienté, avant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Non, il n'était plus à Privet Drive, et ce silence était normal. Inhabituel, mais normal.

Bien que son dernier séjour chez son oncle et sa tante se soit plutôt bien passé, il lui était difficile d'effacer en si peu de temps des années de mauvais traitements, d'indifférence, de bruits, de corvées, voire de rejet. Dormir paisiblement lui était presque interdit. Plus encore depuis la quatrième année où il avait dû endurer les rêves récurrents peuplés de morts, de visites et de reproches de Cédric Diggory, ainsi que les vagues souvenirs de la nuit où ses parents avaient été assassinés. Se réveiller de lui-même lui avait toujours été impossible. Et cette pensée lui tira un nouveau sourire, ainsi qu'une bouffée intense de joie. Harry se releva, se démêlant de ses couvertures tombées avec lui, et balaya la pièce du regard.

Il s'était immédiatement senti chez lui. Étrangement, dès que Sirius lui avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre, entièrement aménagée, le garçon avait eu l'impression d'une incroyable normalité. Cette chambre était la sienne. Et il l'avait ressenti dès le départ. Elle n'était pas particulièrement grande, à peine plus peut-être que celle de Privet Drive. Mansardée, et pourvue d'une fenêtre avec double-volets internes, elle avait ce petit côté douillet des vieux cottages anglais. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie neuve, semblait-il, mais faite à l'ancienne : brodée, et dans les tons pourpre foncé, aux reflets or miroitants. Aucun motif, uniquement des sortes d'effets presque hypnotiques. En dehors de cela, les murs étaient nus. Harry avait appris la veille par Hermione que son parrain avait insisté sur ce point : le jeune homme décorerait l'endroit comme il l'entendrait, et il ne voulait que personne propose un univers, au risque de n'être que le reflet caricatural de sa vision du Gryffondor. Cette position l'avait profondément touché, et lorsqu'il avait défait ses valises à son arrivée, il s'était empressé d'accrocher ses posters de Quidditch, ses photos, des cartes de chocogrenouilles… Tout ce qu'il pouvait, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit de montrer au grand jour.

Mais la décoration n'était pas le seul changement : il avait également un lit d'une place et demie très grand, en vieux bois massif, collé sous la fenêtre, comme une banquette à baquet, faite d'un matelas moelleux et d'épais coussins. Le genre de lit dont on ne devrait pas sortir aisément tant le confort en est presque indécent. Le genre de lit qui, et Harry avait encore peine à le croire, plaçait ceux de Poudlard à un rang d'une banalité et d'une rigidité presque scandaleuse.

Si le jeune homme avait littéralement connu la vie de château, il venait de passer sa première nuit de « noble ». Ou du moins, de jeune homme bénéficiant d'un confort relatif au rang et à l'argent de la personne l'élevant. Et ce lit était définitivement la preuve qu'il existait de vraies castes sociales dans le monde Sorcier. Mais pour l'heure, il ne s'intéressait pas à ces questions politiques. Il pensa dans un premier temps filer discrètement à la salle de bains, mais il se ravisa en voulant pousser le changement jusqu'au bout : il glissa simplement ses pieds dans de gros chaussons en forme de pattes d'hypogriffe (qui allaient avec le pyjama offert par Molly Weasley pour son anniversaire la veille), et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, en savourant par avance l'idée même qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire.

**Appartements de Jane Smith, la veille 31 juillet, 16h15,**

« En raison d'un trop grand nombre de messages, votre boîte vocale n'accepte plus de nouveaux enregistrements. Veuillez vider votre...

— Sans surprise, cela aussi est mal rangé.

— Severus, est-ce que vous savez _seulement_ ce que c'est ? » Lui rétorqua Jane derrière une énorme mèche bouclée rendue poisseuse par la sueur et l'énervement.

L'homme en noir arqua un sourcil comme pour la mettre au défi d'y répondre, mais la Moldue préféra couper court à cette querelle stupide. Elle appuya plutôt sur le bouton de son smartphone pour confirmer qu'elle souhaitait bien entendre les messages.

« Ma chérie ? C'est maman, tu penses que tu vas passer nous voir cet été ? Tu as toujours ta chambre, tu sais, tu es la bienvenue... Bon, rappelle-moi, je t'aime ! »

« Ouais, salut ma poule, c'est moi. Dis, j'pensais que pour notre anniversaire de fondation on pourrait peut-être se faire une virée en France. Boah, pas loin, à Paris quoi... Dim' est partant, je sais pas ce qu'il en est de Lucy... D'ailleurs, j'sais pas si elle va pas se radiner avec un nouveau mec. Bon, on s'en fout. Rappelle-moi, tu m'dis et on commande les billets pour le train. Bise ! »

« Yo Jane, c'est Dimitri... Écoute... J'suis un peu emmerdé, j'ai Diane qui fait la gueule parce que tu n'as pas rappelé, et qu'on a loupé de grosses promos... Tu veux pas lui lâcher un sms au moins ? Elle est lourde. Bise. »

« Bonsoir ma puce, c'est ta maman qui t'aime et qui prend le temps de t'appeler – elle. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu n'as aucun souci. Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu venais ou pas... Rappelle-moi. »

« Hey, mais t'es où en fait ? J'vais finir par croire que t'as eu un pépin... Nan, nan, ma belle j'risque pas d'imaginer que t'es en virée avec un mec, faudrait _déjà_ qu'il tombe amoureux et te supporte. Ah ah. Bref, appelle quand même, on commence à s'inquiéter avec les potes, là. »

« Jane, putain mais t'es où ? Ta mère est en panique, et nous aussi. Dimitri est passé chez toi mais t'as pas ouvert, on a demandé aux voisins, il paraît que tu viens plus, et pourtant ton courrier est bien distribué sans encombre, et ton loyer payé... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Les messages étaient de plus en plus alarmistes, et Jane fronça les sourcils en mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure en repensant à l'inquiétude qu'elle avait dû susciter chez ses amis et sa famille. Severus, lui, eut le bon goût de ne rien dire, mais cela n'empêcha pas le sorcier de se sentir étrangement gêné par la situation : de toute évidence, de près ou de loin, il était en partie responsable de ça et quelque chose le dérangeait dans ce fait. Il allait proposer un mot pour rassurer Jane lorsqu'il fut coupé par la voix de sa mère, déformée par le répondeur :

« Ma chérie, c'est maman. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire du coup avant ton départ, mais je l'ai trouvé absolument charmant ! Je sais que tu es timide et que tu as beaucoup de mal avec l'idée de t'attacher, tu as toujours été très… Disons très réservée dans tes relations amoureuses… »

Jane glapit, alors qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard paniqué à son comparse qui cillait, sans comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Ce n'est qu'après avoir croisé le regard de la Moldue que sa bouche s'ouvrit doucement pour former un « o » parfait.

« Enfin, bon, tu vas encore me dire que je me fais des idées, mais je te connais. Quoi qu'il en soit : nous l'avons adoré, et je comprends mieux ton silence de ces derniers mois. Je n'aime juste pas l'idée que tu puisses nous faire une telle frayeur – et ne recommence jamais ! T'en fais pas d'ailleurs, j'expliquerais à Diane et Dimitri ce qu'il se passe. Ils seront rassurés et je suis certaine qu'ils comprendront et seront très heureux pour toi... »

« Oh non. » Soupira Jane en mettant une main tremblante devant sa bouche. Elle regardait tantôt son téléphone, tantôt le sorcier, comme pour déterminer ce qui était le plus problématique. Snape, lui, était blême, et il ne manqua pas de sursauter lorsqu'une drôle de sonnerie s'éleva de l'appareil.

« … Personne ne sait que vous êtes ici, Smith… Hein ? Demanda-t-il menaçant.

— Si… Maman…

— Qui vient juste de dire que… Oh non. »

La Moldue avisa le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran, juste sous le visage d'une femme blonde faisant une grimace un verre à la main, avala sa salive, et tapota pour décrocher.

« Haem. Ouais, heu… Diane ? _Oui_… Oui ! Moi aussi je suis contente… Non, non, pas du tout mais c'est que je… Ah-ah, non, en fait, il se trouve que… Non. Non, _tu connais maman_ : elle est toujours un peu emballée, mais en fait… MAIS NOOOON… ! _Mais oui je te le dirais !_ »

Severus regarda le manège non sans plisser des yeux. Il avait peine à contenir sa curiosité et son envie de comprendre pourquoi soudainement Jane se retrouvait la chique coupée. D'un air détaché, il se rapprocha discrètement de la jeune femme sur le canapé, prenant bien garde qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que leurs genoux se touchaient presque, et il tendit l'oreille. Fort heureusement pour lui, les smartphones n'étaient pas particulièrement discrets, et c'est une voix dynamique qui lui donna des sueurs froides :

« Eh bah comme ça tu l'amènes et je me fais ma propre opinion, hein ?

— NON ! Non, écoute Diane, je sais que ça fait une paie, et tout, mais j'peux vraiment pas faire ça, je…

— Attends, tu viens bien prendre quelques jours de vacances, non ? Déconne pas, s'il te plaît, on t'a pas vu depuis un bail, on s'est inquiété, ta mère nous dit que… Aller, venez boire un verre. J'verrai au moins s'il est digne de toi.

— Mais ce n'est pas du tout…

— _Je sais_. La coupa Diane. Tu l'as déjà dit, et ta mère m'avait prévenue que tu réagirais comme ça. Laisse-moi me faire mon idée, et on en reparle. J'te connais t'sais ? On dit quoi ? 21h30, que tu aies le temps de te souvenir de comment on passe une robe de soirée… ? Quoi que je pense qu'en fait, t'as _justement pas_ oublié ! Railla la jeune femme enjouée au bout du téléphone.

— Non, non, j'crois que c'est vraiment pas possible tu sais, il n'est pas très sorties, et tout ça… Et puis…  
— Jane Smith, je vais te le dire plus clairement : c'est 21h30 au _God Save The Queen_, ou 20h chez toi…

— …

— Cool, à tout à l'heure alors ! »

Et Diane Aberline raccrocha, laissant son amie sans voix face à un sorcier qui ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire…

**1er Août, Square Grimmaurd, 12h01,**

« Aie ! Et merde, je...

— Attends, tu ne veux pas plutôt de l'aide, Sirius ? Après tout je faisais bien...

— Non, non, non ! Tu restes bien assis, et tu me laisses te faire un petit-déjeuner, heu... Brunch, enfin, je sais pas comment les jeunes appellent ça à midi...

— Peu importe, désolé de m'être levé si tard. Offrit Harry en s'inquiétant soudainement que ça contrarie son parrain.

— Ah non, commence pas Harry ! Quand tu auras des motifs d'excuses, je te le dirai, mais en attendant, on s'est couché très tard cette nuit, c'est plutôt logique que tu aies besoin de récupérer. À ce propos, ta chambre ? »

C'était vraiment bizarre comme situation : Sirius Black faisant la cuisine pour Harry Potter, le tout, vêtu d'une sorte de tablier noir de potions, et de gants violets brodés. Et l'homme tenait manifestement à le faire lui-même sans l'aide de la magie, ou...

« Super ma chambre, mais, Sirius ? Où est Kreattur ? »

Harry n'avait plus vu l'elfe de maison depuis le milieu de l'année précédente, s'il savait que Dumbledore avait interdit son renvoi, car il connaissait trop de secrets au sujet de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Harry se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu trouver comme parade l'Animagus, car il était connu qu'il ne supportait pas l'elfe. Qui le lui rendait d'ailleurs très bien.

« À Poudlard. Aller, dis-moi plus sur ta chambre !

— Mais, attends, ce n'est pas plus risqué, justement ?

— Non, au contraire. Et ce n'est pas une de mes idées, ou de celles de Dumbledore. Si tu veux tout savoir... C'est Sniv... Snape qui a suggéré qu'on transfert cette bestiole.

— ... Snape ? Mais pourquoi ? Il croit qu'il peut y avoir un danger particulier ?

— Ouais, Acquiesça Sirius en déposant une assiette pleine de crêpes chaudes et fumantes sur la table. Et je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui : toi arrivant ici, il était nécessaire de verrouiller complètement nos fuites potentielles. D'autant que l'Ordre continuera de se réunir ici, enfin, si tu es d'accord avec cette décision...

— Évidemment que je le suis ! Mais est-ce que Kreattur est toujours... ?

— Non, justement. C'est toute la parade : je l'ai cédé directement à Dumbledore, sans passer par un renvoi. Là encore, c'est une idée de Snape : user du « _Don à l'Éducation_ », vieil usage chez les familles nobles. On peut, parfois sans rien signer, rien déclarer, faire des dons à Poudlard en guise de remerciement pour l'éducation produite, et toutes ces choses un peu pompeuses que j'affectionne tant, tu l'sais... »

Il termina sa phrase en souriant en coin, et Parrain et Filleul s'autorisèrent un petit rire discret. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans cette cuisine, les Weasleys, Hermione, Neville et Luna ayant décidé de rentrer dans la nuit pour les laisser prendre leurs marques et entamer ce qui était une aventure inconnue pour eux. Ron avait quelque peu protesté, arguant qu'il aurait bien voulu passer plus de temps avec son meilleur ami le soir de son anniversaire, mais Neville avait su trouver les mots pour lui changer les idées, et le faire arrêter de râler. Et finalement, les jeunes s'étaient retrouvés au Terrier (au grand plaisir de Molly qui adorait avoir du monde chez elle), pour une fin de nuit cartes et jeux en provenance du magasin des jumeaux, nouvellement ouvert en grandes pompes.

« Ché chuper bon Sirius ! Commenta le garçon après avoir roulé une crêpe avec du miel d'Avette-bleue, une abeille réputée pour faire l'un des miels les plus aromatiques au monde.

— Ah, tant mieux. Parce que je ne suis pas super doué en magie de cuisine, j'ai demandé à Molly deux-trois tours, mais il va falloir que j'apprenne un peu plus, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. »

Harry sentit un désagréable frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait de manger, avalant difficilement sa bouchée. La gorge devenue sèche, il produisit un raclement rauque en guise de question. Sirius fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre :

« Non, non ! Je ne vais pas te demander de te mettre derrière les fourneaux ! T'en fais pas. Je pense juste que c'est un savoir utile. Tu sais te nourrir sans baguette, tant mieux ! Mais ça peut être pertinent de savoir comment faire avec la magie, tu sais...

— Ah. C'est encore une idée de Snape ? Demanda plus agressivement Harry qu'il ne le souhaita.

— Non. De moi. Et je pense qu'apprendre deux ou trois sortilèges de soin, et autres pourrait aussi faire partie d'un cursus parallèle pertinent... Enfin... Heu... »

Sirius tordait sa serviette de table, semblant hésiter entre le fait d'imposer quelque chose à Harry pour son bien, en prenant une décision en tant que tuteur, et être plus « cool ». Le garçon éclata de rire, ce qui détendit considérablement l'atmosphère. L'Animagus jeta un regard plein d'espoir à son cadet, qui confirma :

« C'est toi qui a raison, Sirius. J'ai trop de retard sur les us et coutumes. Je sais même pas réparer une toute petite fracture, ou même mes lunettes. Quoi qu'Hermione me l'avait montré en première année... Mais ouais, t'as totalement raison, on a du boulot. Merci de prendre ce temps.

— C'est mon rôle. Donc pas de remerciements. Sauf peut-être pour les crêpes, elles m'ont vraiment donné du fil à retordre. »

**Magasin « Him! » Londres, la veille 31 juillet, 19h27,**

La vendeuse l'observait régulièrement du coin de l'œil, battant des cils avec trop d'empressement, et rougissant chaque fois qu'elle se sentait détectée. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait fini par enfiler ce fichu pantalon, et cette fichue chemise, la petite n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. En un coup d'œil, comme si elle était magicienne, la blonde avait déterminé son tour de taille, d'épaules, de hanches, et de poitrine, et lui avait fourré une série de vêtements à essayer. Vêtement choisis par une autre demoiselle, plus âgée cette fois-ci, qui lui jetait... Ma foi, les mêmes regards. Qu'avait donc ce pantalon pour les _obliger_ toutes deux à braquer leurs yeux sur...

« Si ces Miss voulaient bien stopper leur analyse oculaire de mon postérieur, j'apprécierais grandement. »

La petite vendeuse blonde glapit, devenant écrevisse et elle tourna les talons pour se réfugier dans ses rayons, du côté des vestes en jean. Jane, elle, se contenta d'hocher la tête, sans pour autant arrêter son inspection. Jamais Severus ne s'était autant senti observé, lui qui pourtant, avait l'habitude d'endurer le regard rougeoyant du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses nombreuses et brutales intrusions mentales, se sentait complètement nu sous le regard de la Moldue. Il faut dire qu'elle le détaillait avec soin, ses yeux allant de ses jambes à ses épaules, en s'arrêtant avec paresse sur ses fesses.

« Jane, Murmura bien malgré lui le Maître des Potions, arrêtez c'est humiliant.

— Oula... Ya vraiment pas d'quoi ! »

Le ton et le mouvement de tête appréciateur de la jeune femme fit virer le taciturne habitant des cachots à une teinte carmin rarement obtenue chez lui. Elle s'approcha de lui, passant la main au niveau de sa ceinture pour la tourner légèrement et placer la boucle parfaitement en face de la braguette, ce qui lui tira un gémissement de protestation tout à fait honteux. Severus Snape _ne gémissait pas_ pour protester. Il _donnait l'ordre_ d'arrêter, _et on lui obéissait_. Au lieu de ça, l'homme avait la chique coupée devant le sans-gêne de sa cadette. Son entraînement d'espion impassible lui permit toutefois de ne pas tressaillir quand il sentit les deux indexes de Jane glisser sur ses hanches pour lui saisir sa chemise rentrée, afin de la faire ressortir légèrement. Elle recula d'un pas, et hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Voilà, c'est parfait. Vous êtes à l'aise comme ça, c'est bon ?

— ... Pas particulièrement. Je veux dire... Se reprit-il en se raclant la gorge. Le vêtement est confortable, il n'a rien de très différent de ce que l'on peut trouver chez...

— Ah non, pas de ça ! Vous portez un jean _Diesel_ sur une chemise _Armani_, vous, ça ne vous parle peut-être pas, mais je vous garantis que je suis loin de me foutre de votre gueule côté marques.

— Vous avez si honte de...

— Au contraire. Je voulais que vous vous sentiez parfaitement à votre aise, et je voulais vous faire ce cadeau. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

— Et j'ai déjà eu la gentillesse d'accepter, je ne peux pas croire que je vous laisse jouer à la poupée en me tripotant dans tous les sens.

— Vous le faites, parce que ça vaut le coup, Severus. Et peut-être que _vous aimez ça_, aussi. »

Ce disant, elle replaça ses mains sur ses hanches et l'obligea à se tourner pour qu'il puisse — enfin ! — se voir. Il fallait admettre qu'elle avait raison : ça valait le coup. Sur un jean noir parfaitement bien coupé, qui tombait droit sur ses vieilles chaussures, il portait une chemise anthracite légèrement satinée, avec deux boutons de col ouvert et aux élégants boutons nacrés. Habillé de la sorte, il semblait avoir perdu deux ou trois ans, comme si la guerre avait été effacée pour la soirée, assez pour qu'il soit...

« Vous êtes très beau comme ça. Commenta Jane en acquiesçant.

— Vous n'avez aucun sens de la mesure.

— Prenez le compliment, et taisez-vous. Je dois encore vous trouver des chaussures. Et ensuite, faudra que je me prépare, à ce rythme, c'est moi qui vais vous faire honte.

— Ça ne... »

Mais Severus s'arrêta dans sa lancée. Il n'avait pas envie de lui répliquer une mesquinerie habituelle après la gentillesse de la jeune femme. De toute façon, la Moldue s'était éclipsée pour demander à la vendeuse s'ils avaient aussi des chaussures assorties. Snape soupira, les magasins n'étaient vraiment pas son truc, et il se forçait beaucoup pour ne pas sursauter au moindre bruit, ou se méfier de la moindre personne rencontrée. Ils étaient dans une galerie commerçante huppée de Londres, dans un magasin spécialisé pour les hommes, et autant dire que la zone était hautement fréquentée.

Après le coup de fil de son amie, Jane avait cherché une excuse pour leur éviter une telle rencontre, mais il était évident qu'elle mourrait d'envie de revoir ses proches. Après tout, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle était partie, et elle adorait Diane, Lucy et Dimitri. Dans un geste de bonté qu'il se forçait à associer à de la faiblesse, Severus avait proposé de l'accompagner, histoire d'éviter « toute visite impromptue comme votre téléphone semblait le menacer ». Et si la jeune femme semblait profondément reconnaissante, il lui semblait maintenant évident qu'elle n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui. Et il y avait de quoi : une disparition d'un an, un homme inconnu dans sa vie — que ses amis prenaient pour son amant. À cette idée Snape secoua la tête en ricanant, c'était tellement stupide de croire qu'elle et lui... La Moldue était une femme tout à fait jolie, jeune, dynamique, une Londonienne un peu branchée, élevée dans un cocon bourgeois et cultivé ; le genre de petite à ne sortir qu'avec des artistes au goût exquis, le genre d'intellectuel qui...

« Merde. Souffla l'espion en s'observant dans la glace, se remémorant qu'il était un « _Professeur de poésie romantique du XVIII et XIXème siècles_ ».

— Un problème Monsieur... ? Lui demanda la petite voix de la minuscule vendeuse. Rassurez-vous, nous allons le reprendre directement sur vous pour qu'il tombe parfaitement. C'est une demande de votre femme.

— ...

— Tournez-vous, s'il vous plait. »

Il s'exécuta, pendant qu'elle rapprocha un tabouret, et qu'elle s'y installa, afin de piquer des aiguilles en vue d'un ourlet.

« Vous avez beaucoup de chance ! Le jean vous ceint parfaitement les reins. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, vous savez.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Que vous avez un beau cul, Severus. Et non, je ne suis pas sa femme. Ajouta Jane à l'adresse de la vendeuse qui vira plus encore au rouge. Dites, vous préférez des chaussures d'un noir mat ou... ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Commença à craquer l'homme austère.

— Va pour mat, alors. Est-ce que je peux vous abandonner le temps d'aller... ?

— NON ! »

Il avait presque crié cela, alors que Jane avait amorcé un mouvement pour repartir. Se retournant surprise vers lui, elle plissa des yeux, son regard se portant alternativement sur lui et la vendeuse, comme semblant chercher à déterminer s'il refusait par sécurité, ou à cause du regard insistant de la fillette. Elle eut le bon goût de ne pas lui demander de précisions, et après un soupir théâtral, pris un des fauteuil baroques mauves du magasin pour s'asseoir près d'eux.

**1er Août, Square Grimmaurd, 13h22,**

La bibliothèque avait été restaurée : entièrement dépoussiérée et vidée de ses objets les plus dangereux et maudits. Les grimoires de magie noire avaient été enlevés. Pas pour des raisons obscures de sécurité, c'était au contraire pour éviter à Sirius un quelconque problème si par malheur un jour il prenait l'envie au Ministère de faire une inspection dans l'ancienne demeure des Blacks. Car, bien que Sirius eût été lavé de toute accusation, sa famille avait toujours une mauvaise réputation, et le retour avéré de Voldemort allait jeter prochainement un intense sentiment de suspicion généralisé au sein de la communauté toute entière.

Aux étagères garnies de livres, avaient été ajoutés des guéridons et des sofas, et quelques lampes à huile immenses en fer ciselé. Le résultat était splendide, profondément reposant, et avait fait rosir de jalousie Hermione quand elle avait terminé d'y ajouter sa touche personnelle, car c'était à elle qu'on devait ce lieu magique. D'ailleurs, la veille Harry avait tenu à lui assurer qu'elle pourrait y passer tout le temps qu'elle désirait au besoin, faisant dire à Sirius qu'ils allaient finir par y ajouter un bureau d'étude et le lui faire louer. Le regard qu'avait eu Hermione à ce moment, était proche de celui d'un comptable essayant de chiffrer une dépense potentielle.

Pour l'heure, Harry et Sirius avaient décidé de s'y rendre, car l'endroit leur plaisait bien pour prendre un café, et Sirius tenait à montrer à son filleul quelques photos de ses parents. Des photos de Poudlard, plus précisément.

« Pourquoi papa a toujours un vif d'or dans la main ? Demanda Harry après une petite demi-heure de visionnage. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait le droit de récupérer les balles...

— Ah-ah, non, c'était le sien, il l'emmenait partout pour le tester.

— Le... ? Attends, Sirius, ça coûte plutôt cher il me semble. J'ai cru comprendre que papa ne manquait pas d'argent, mais...

— C'est vrai que _tu ne sais rien_, en fait. Soupira Sirius. Parfois je me dis que c'est injuste que j'en sache autant sur tes parents, et toi si peu. T'as déjà entendu parler de Bowman Wright ?

— L'inventeur du vif d'or ? S'exclama Harry quasi-illico.

— Lui-même. J'vois ce qu'Hermione voulait dire par « trop de temps dans des bouquins de Quidditch, et pas assez dans des manuels scolaires ». Quoi qu'il en soit, quand il a inventé le sort, il n'a jamais déposé de brevet. Si aujourd'hui il a une carte de Chocogrenouille, c'est uniquement grâce à ta famille. À ton arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père il me semble, qui tenait à le réhabiliter, ou je ne sais plus quoi.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

— Parce que ce sont les Potter qui ont su retrouver le sortilège, l'améliorer, et l'ont déposé. Ta famille produit les Vifs dans le monde entier ! Et si ton grand-père ne faisait plus que de la gestion comptable, ton père, lui, avait repris les recherches. Le vif que tu vois là, c'est celui sur lequel il testait toutes ses modifications.

— Wouahou... »

Harry regardait la photo avec des yeux de petit garçon émerveillé. C'était comme lui annoncer que son papa était un héros — ce qu'il était d'après tout le monde. Mais là, _il était un héros de son sport préféré_. Il avait imaginé James dans un rôle d'Auror, ou peut-être de sportif de haut-niveau, mais dans celui d'inventeur...

« Et...

— Oui. L'entreprise est toujours dans la famille. A la mort de ton père, les rênes m'ont été confiées le temps que tu aies l'âge légal de la diriger.

— Mais tu as passé ton temps en prison, qui s'est occupé de tout ça, alors ? NON ! Ne me dis pas que c'est TA partie de la famille qui...

— Non, non, rassure-toi, ce ne sont pas les Malefoys. Non, dans ces cas-là, ce sont les Gobelins qui gèrent, en attendant que la Justice permette de reprendre. Ici, ta majorité. Rassure-toi, Harry, c'est très courant. Il est même plutôt rare que les sorciers gèrent eux-mêmes les détails de leurs sociétés — quand ils en ont. Les Gobelins ne font pas seulement office de banque, ils sont aussi des sortes d'agents de protection.

— Des assureurs, quoi.

— Peut-être, je vois pas bien de quoi tu parles, mais sûrement. »

Ça fit sourire Harry, c'est vrai, quand on a une foule de sortilèges de réparation, il est peu probable qu'on ait besoin d'une police d'assurance. L'idée d'hériter d'une entreprise l'angoissa quelque peu, mais il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, se disant qu'il proposerait plus tard Sirius de reprendre l'affaire avant lui, leur permettant à tous les deux de se remettre dans ce bain. Pour l'heure, il avait une autre question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Et maman ? Elle faisait quoi, elle travaillait, ou... ?

— Oh oui ! _Tu penses_. Lily ne supportait pas l'idée de rester à la maison comme c'est l'habitude encore chez les Sorciers. Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est le cas : regarde Molly, ou Narcissa.

— Ouais, mais Tonks ?

— Elle n'a pas d'enfant, et puis elle n'est pas de « bonne famille ». Enfin si, c'est ma cousine, mais je veux dire qu'elle n'est pas...

— Privilégiée. J'ai compris. Mais alors, maman travaillait dans quoi ?

— Elle écrivait des livres sur les potions. Une série de vulgarisation pour apprendre aux gens à en faire. Elle disait que les manuels scolaires étaient truffés d'erreurs en tout genre et qu'il était temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de faire apprendre correctement ça aux jeunes. C'était une vieille idée, qu'elle avait eu en plus. À force de traîner avec Snivellus, sans doute. »

Harry en avala son café de travers, s'étouffant, et toussotant. En voyant la tête de Sirius, il comprit que ce dernier s'en voulait d'avoir abordé la question, mais c'était trop tard. L'adolescent ne risquait certainement pas de laisser passer ça.

**Appartement de Jane Smith, la veille 31 juillet, 20h12,**

Assis sur le canapé de la Moldue, face à une télévision éteinte, attendait Severus Snape qui commençait à perdre patience. Ils étaient rentrés un peu plus tôt, et cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes qu'il espérait que Jane daigne sortir de la douche. Pourquoi prenait-elle autant de temps au juste ? Lorsque le bruit de l'écoulement cessa, il émit un soupir ostensible, et désagréable.

« Il était temps ! Vous allez voir vos amis, ça n'est pas un défilé, vous...

— Si vous vous faites trop chier, servez-vous un verre, vous savez où sont mes bouteilles.

— Mais nous allons être...

— N'importe quoi ! Cria Jane depuis la porte de la salle de bain. On va transplaner, nous n'avons besoin que de cinq minutes, tout au plus ! Et puis c'est de votre fait si j'en suis encore à me préparer, je vous signale que... »

Mais le bruit infernal d'une machine étouffa la suite. Severus, qui ne s'était pas trop fait prier pour se verser un fond de porto italien, reposa la bouteille dans un geste agacé, et fondit sur la porte qu'il ouvrit en beuglant un « QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS DITES ?! » peu aimable. Mais il regretta immédiatement son tempérament lorsqu'il vit une Jane penchée de travers, entièrement nue, dans une posture parfaitement ridicule, une épaisse couche de cheveux bouclés renversée sur sa tête, et la fameuse machine bruyante dans les mains. _Un sèche-cheveux, apprendra-t-il plus tard_. La jeune femme cria quand elle comprit qu'il avait ouvert, et fit un bond de côté pour se cacher derrière la porte. Malheureusement, les cheveux devant les yeux, elle percuta le bois, se cognant violemment le flanc et chancela sous l'impact, manquant de basculer dans la baignoire. C'est le bras de Severus, passé autour de sa taille et la retenant fermement qui empêcha sa tête de rencontrer le carrelage mural. Pressée contre lui, nue donc, et un rideau capillaire en guise d'expression faciale, la Moldue n'en menait pas large. Le sorcier non plus, il fallait bien l'admettre. Au lieu d'exploser de colère, l'homme se contenta de tirer sur une serviette qui pendait sur une accroche, et entoura le corps de la jeune femme d'un geste, avant de refermer la porte en silence et de se racler la gorge.

« …Vous disiez que ce retard était de ma faute... Dit-il au bois blanc.

— Oui, parfaitement. Mais je vais terminer de me sécher les cheveux.

— Et vous habiller.

— Tout à fait.

— Et moi je vais boire un verre.

— Voilà. »

Snape retourna dans la kitchenette, et but d'une traite son porto, avant de s'en servir illico un deuxième. Il soupira de soulagement quand il entendit le sèche-cheveux se remettre en marche : il préférait entendre ça que le reste de ses pensées. L'homme entreprit d'allumer la télévision pour se distraire. Il tomba sur une télécommande, très longue et complexe, avec de multiples boutons. Après avoir allumé la musique, monté le son de cette dernière, éteint les lumières du salon, et allumé une sorte de rond bruyant qui rampait au sol — un aspirateur automatique —, Severus arriva enfin à allumer la lucarne, et il ne toucha plus du tout à la télécommande, de peur de déclencher une autre catastrophe technologique. Il était donc pris au piège avec la chaîne de cinéma qui diffusait, lui semblait-il, quelque chose de tout à fait inapproprié à cette heure : sur l'écran, s'étalait un couple en plein acte sur un lit. Une blonde sculpturale allongée nue sur le dos et un autre brun au visage dur et malsain la tête entre...

« Smith ! » Appela le Maître des Potions avec un timbre plus aigu qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Le sèche-cheveux s'arrêta, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Jane, toujours enroulée de sa serviette, la crinière bouclant dans tous les sens. Elle se précipita dans le salon, d'un air paniqué, avant de s'arrêter devant la télé. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis n'en releva qu'un en l'observant intriguée.

« Oui...?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— Un film, Severus. _Basic Instinct_, si vous voulez tout savoir.

— Mais ils sont en train de...

— Oui, ça arrive _parfois_ entre adultes.

—_ Certes_, mais c'est normal qu'on puisse voir de telles choses aussi facilement ?

— Du sexe, vous voulez dire ? C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas tombé sur n'importe quel film, mais la société Moldue est gavée de sexe. Vous n'avez pas fait gaffe à Londres ?

— Non, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vu un homme entre les jambes d'une femme.

— Je parlais des publicités. Ça vous dégoûte ? Demanda très sérieusement Jane en le regardant attentivement.

— Pas du tout, je suis surtout choqué de voir que... Quoi ? Pourquoi vous souriez ?

— Non, je préfère cette réponse à votre panique de tout à l'heure. Vous êtes moins bizarre que vos élèves ne le croient.

— Jane, vous savez que les sorciers sont beaucoup plus discrets à ce sujet, et beaucoup plus traditionnels. Ça, c'est de la pornographie.

— _A peine de l'érotisme_. Normalement, le porno c'est quand... Attendez, traditionnels comment ? Personne ne parle de ça, on ne couche pas avant le mariage, et on fait ça dans le noir ?

— Peut-être pas dans le noir, mais le reste, oui. Répliqua Snape en rougissant.

— Vous voulez dire que toutes les sorcières et sorciers rencontrés non-mariés sont... NOOON !

— Retournez vous habiller.

— NOOOOOON !

— SMITH !

— J'comprends mieux pourquoi il me jouait le mort de faim la première fois ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

— ... De qui vous parlez ?

— Sirius, vous vous souvenez.

— Ah. Oui, que trop bien.

— Vous croyez qu'il est... ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Et puis pourquoi vous me parlez de lui, au juste ?

— Parce que je me voyais mal _vous_ poser directement la question, Severus. » Lui rétorqua-t-elle amusée en reprenant le chemin de la salle de bains.

**1er Août, Square Grimmaurd, 13h25,**

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, Harry. » Tenta pour la quatrième fois Sirius Black, en vain. Comment voulait-il de toute façon arriver à se démêler de cet imbroglio maintenant qu'il avait lâché l'une des informations les plus sensibles de leurs folles années d'école. L'attrapeur s'était d'ailleurs entièrement redressé sur son fauteuil, et regardait son parrain avec une attention très grave.

« Sirius, s'il te plaît. J'en ai marre qu'on me serve les mêmes histoires sur mes parents, je veux _la vérité_ ! »

L'aîné se racla la gorge, ne sachant vraiment pas s'il pouvait en parler, s'il le désirait, ou si même Harry serait capable d'entendre ça. Après un ultime regard en direction des yeux verts — ceux de Lily ! — qui le fixaient avec insistance, il capitula, la voix peu assurée.

« Ils... Ils ne faisaient pas que traîner ensembles... En fait, ils étaient amis.

— ... Ben _putain_ ! Se rassit immédiatement le garçon sous le choc.

— Ouais. Comme tu dis. Et puis pas qu'un peu, vraiment, _vraiment_. Toujours ensemble et tout. J'crois qu'ils habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre, et... Bon, ben voilà quoi.

— ... Je... Je croyais que papa et maman...

— Ah ! Soupira Sirius mal à l'aise. Non, pas du tout. »

Un meuble craqua dans un coin, comme incapable de laisser un silence pensant s'installer totalement. Sirius inspira et continua.

« Jeunes, on était assez… Heu _cons_ avec ton père. Du genre... Et bien comme les ados, quoi. Tu vois ?

— Heu... Non.

— Mais si : on était populaire, on avait les filles qui nous couraient après, on traumatisait les Serpentards — surtout Snivellus. Ricana Sirius.

— Ouais, quand vous n'essayiez pas de le tuer. Rappela Harry avec plus de violence qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Ouais. _Par exemple_. »

Sirius baissa les yeux de honte, et Harry vit pour la première fois chez son parrain une vraie gêne à ce sujet.

« T'as jamais pensé à t'excuser, hein ?

— Il n'accepterait pas, et puis c'est vieux, maintenant.

— _Tu parles_ ! Donc, t'es en train de me dire que papa et maman pouvaient pas se blairer, qu'elle préférait rester avec Snape, qui était son ami...

— Son meilleur ami.

— C'est pas vrai ! Son _MEILLEUR_ ami, et que vous lui avez mené la vie dure, parce que... À cause de ça ?

— Non ! Enfin, si, après ! Enfin ton père surtout.

— Et tu t'es pas privé pour en rajouter, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire à James qu'ils soient amis, hein ? »

Sirius accusa le coup : jamais Harry n'avait appelé son père par son prénom. Ça lui fit mal, et pendant un court instant, il fut tenté de se justifier. Mais c'était impossible. Harry ne pardonnait pas ce genre d'attitudes, parce qu'il en avait été victime, sans doute. Et Sirius n'avait plus quinze ans, il était l'adulte. Il devait assumer.

« James aimait Lily, il en était fou. Et il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle le rejette et préfère passer du temps avec Snape. Pire, il a même cru pendant un temps qu'ils...

— Que quoi, _qu'ils étaient ensembles_ ?

— Non, _peut-être pas_, mais... Enfin, c'est compliqué. On devrait peut-être en parler à un autre moment. »

Un nouveau silence s'étira entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le trouble avec une question inquiète d'enfant :

« Mais... Ils s'aimaient au moins, mes parents ? »

Sirius éclata de rire, avant de le rassurer immédiatement avec de nombreuses preuves à l'appui.

**Appartement de Jane Smith, la veille 31 juillet, 21h07,**

« Smith ! Sortez de là ! Nous allons être en retard !

— Mais non. Et puis le film semble tellement vous plaire... !

— Oui, il a l'air bien, mais sortez par Merlin, je ne suis pas pressé mais vous en faites trop ! C'est juste une soirée avec vos amis, vous êtes pire qu'une Malefoy se préparant à un gala, ma parole !

— Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, au juste ? Et puis vous ignorez tout des us et coutumes des Moldus, faites-moi un peu confiance.

— Alors du sexe partout à la télévision dans la plus grande vulgarité, mais impossible de ne pas sortir sans une tenue impeccable ? C'est logique selon vous ?

— Complètement ! Presque évident même, d'ailleurs. Lui répondit la voix étouffée de Jane derrière la porte. Enfin, évident pour ceux ne pensant pas que le mariage est une condition sine qua non pour _découvrir les joies de la vie_.

— Pour votre gouverne _je ne suis pas_... »

Mais Snape s'interrompit, Jane était enfin sortie de la salle de bain après plus d'une heure de préparation. Ce fait seul aurait suffi à l'homme en noir pour railler la jeune femme sur une thématique de gros œuvres, mais il dû reconnaître qu'elle semblait s'y connaître en bâtiment. Jane portait une petite robe noire qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, centrée à la taille par un bandeau de satin noir également. Si le ventre et le haut des cuisses étaient totalement opaques, le bas de la robe, ainsi que son haut, poitrine, épaules et manches, étaient entièrement faits de grosses dentelles noires au motif floral. Des dentelles assez larges pour que l'on voit clairement la peau blanche de la jeune femme au travers, ce qui donnait un équilibre de couleurs très élégant. Ayant relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche d'où tombaient quelques mèches bouclées, Jane laissait sa nuque à la vue de tous. Pour seuls bijoux, elle portait des boucles d'oreilles de perles d'onyx qui arrivaient au creux du cou. Jane s'était maquillée d'une façon qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue : la bouche mise en valeur par un rouge à lèvre définitivement pas adapté pour un jour de classe. Enfin, elle avait enfilé une paire de talons hauts qui l'amenaient presque à la hauteur de son aîné, qui, pour l'heure, l'observait avec une rare attention.

« Vous n'êtes pas quoi ?

— ...Préparé à l'idée que vous puissiez ressembler à une femme. Bredouilla-t-il. »

La Moldue écarquilla les yeux, avant de s'empourprer autant que son rouge à lèvres, puis elle lui sourit.

« Merci. Vous aussi… Sur un malentendu on pourrait croire que vous êtes un homme.

— De loin, alors.

— Oui et surtout de dos. » Rétorqua-t-elle malicieuse.

Il lui rendit son sourire, mais Jane ne put le voir car elle attrapait déjà la télécommande pour éteindre le poste, et se tourna vers lui :

« On y va ?»

Le _God Save the Queen_ n'avait rien d'un bar miteux aux tabourets qui collent et à l'atmosphère saturée de fumée de cigarette. Au contraire, c'était une sorte de club branché pour lequel il fallait faire la queue si on espérait y entrer. Severus et Jane transplanèrent dans la ruelle qu'elle lui avait montré sur _Google Map_ — Un outil révolutionnaire pour les sorciers ayant besoin de visualiser leur point d'arrivée ! — Et, lui tenant le bras, elle le traîna devant les videurs, faisant fi de l'immense file d'attente rangée derrière un petit cordon de velours. Snape allait protester sur son manque de savoir-vivre, quand elle aborda directement le mastodonte qui gardait l'entrée :

« Sans déconner, JACK ! T'es encore en poste ?

— Noon ! Jane ! T'es vivante ! Putain, j'avais fini par croire qu'on allait te retrouver en morceaux dans un parc, ou bien brûlée vive après avoir trop approché un briquet !

— Ah-ah, t'es con, j'bois pas tant que ça. Enfin... On verra ce soir. Je suis en retard, non ?

— Évidemment, mais t'as soigné ton entrée, c'est ça ? C'est l'grand soir, _c'est l'bon_ ? Rétorqua le malabar en jetant un regard étrange à Severus.

— On va dire ça comme ça.

— Ça explique Diane. Ils sont à l'alcôve habituelle, amusez-vous bien ! » Sourit-il en enlevant le cordon provoquant un tollé chez les gens faisant la queue.

Qu'ils passent avant tout le monde choqua sincèrement le Maître des Potions. Peut-être autant que de voir Jane dans un environnement aussi différent. La jeune femme ne laissait pas du tout présager un tempérament de fêtarde. Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent, le videur, ce dernier siffla, les faisant se retourner :

« Garde-le. Un mec qui a un cul pareil, et qui sait le mettre en valeur, ça court pas les rues !»

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Jane qui tira son mentor par le bras, le sien passé dessous, pour les engouffrer dans un endroit où la musique semblait faire danser et boire une foule immense. Entre deux contacts avec des corps élancés et frénétiques, Severus réussit à hurler à la jeune femme sa question :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

— Exactement ce qu'il a dit : que vous aviez un beau cul ! Cria-t-elle en se collant presque à lui pour qu'il l'entende hurler dans son oreille.

— Mais... Comment peut-il juger ?

— Severus ! Jack a des yeux, comme moi, comme vous. Et par ailleurs, il est aussi amateur que moi : il est gay.

— Ah ! »

Le ton détaché du Maître des Potions fit s'arrêter net la Moldue. Ils étaient entourés de gens qui dansaient, criaient, discutaient, buvaient, s'embrassaient ; Bref, ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour tenir une conversation. Mais Jane était choquée de la décontraction de son vis-à-vis. Surtout après l'avoir vu être aussi pudibond avec un simple film.

« Dites, Severus, vous l'êtes ? Osa-t-elle lui crier directement dans le pavillon.

— Arrêtez de vous intéresser à ma sexualité Smith ! Vos amis nous font signe.

— Attendez, répondez-moi juste, ça vous coûte quoi de...

— JAAAAANE ! PAR-LA ! »

Diane avait réussi l'exploit de couvrir assez la musique pour qu'on l'entente. Au-dessus d'eux, sur une sorte de balcon qui s'enfonçait en alcôve, on pouvait distinguer une femme brune aux cheveux courts ébouriffés leur faire signe, un grand verre triangulaire dans les mains.

« Présentez-donc ce beau cul à ce beau monde » Susurra l'espion avec une voix incroyablement basse pour l'ambiance.

Ça sonna légèrement la jeune femme, et lui fit oublier sa précédente question. Elle tressaillit et enleva son bras pour attraper le poignet du sorcier, et les aider à s'extirper de cette sorte de fosse pour monter des escaliers droits en métal brossé.

Ils débouchèrent sur un balcon richement décoré, muni de multiples alcôves enfoncées dans des cadres de métal et de rideaux en organza qui laissaient filtrer la lumière. Dans le renfoncement, assis sur des banquettes épaisses noires, leurs verres posés sur une table si laquée qu'elle reflétait presque le visage des occupants : les trois Moldus les plus étranges que Severus Snape n'ait jamais vu.

Diane, qui les avait hélés du haut du balcon frappait dans ses mains avec joie, apparemment ravie de voir enfin son amie. C'était une jeune femme d'une rare beauté, très énergique, aux cheveux noirs et courts, aux mèches bleues vives. Elle portait une robe de soirée très moulante, bleue électrique, et un énorme ras-de-cou noir en métal luisant. La robe était beaucoup trop courte, moulante et décolletée au goût de Severus qui comprit cependant pourquoi Jane mettait autant de soin dans sa propre tenue : _c'était effectivement aussi important que pour un Malefoy à un Gala_. À ceci près que la culture Moldue semblait nettement plus libérée sur la question de l'étalage des corps. Que cela soit Jane, Diane, ou la dénommée Lucy — une fille aux cheveux gris, et portant un pantalon de cuir et une veste d'homme ouverte sur un soutien-gorge en dentelles noires — _toutes étaient très sexualisées_. Trop, pour un Sorcier ayant habituellement pour collègues des femmes d'un certain âge en robe à col haut, et jupon bas.

Severus se sentit moins étranger lorsqu'il avisa l'autre homme présent à cette soirée, Dimitri, s'il avait bonne mémoire, qui portait lui aussi un pantalon serré et une chemise — noire cette fois-ci — ouverte sur deux boutons. Assez pour dévoiler une partie de sa pilosité. Blond, la coupe en brosse, il avait un air slave qui lui donnait l'allure d'un espion de la guerre froide. Tout à son inspection, le Maître des Potions sursauta quand Jane lui tapota le bras :

« Severus, on vous parle...

— _Vous_ ? Jane, vous vous vouvoyez encore ?! S'exclama Diane amusée.

— Non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que...

— Est-ce que je vous pose des questions sur _vos petits jeux_ à tous les deux ? Demanda Lucy en regardant tour à tour Diane et Dimitri.

— Ça n'est pas... Tenta Jane.

— Non, _mais quand même_ ! Severus — on va se dire « tu » — c'est ton truc qu'elle te dise « vous » ? Osa Diane sans aucun complexe. »

Snape hésita à répliquer que son « truc » était surtout qu'on lui dise « vous » en toutes circonstances, mais Jane s'était effondrée sur une banquette à côté de lui et commandait déjà à boire, elle releva à peine la tête pour lui jeter un regard désolé. L'homme soupira, et s'assit à côté d'elle, optant pour une approche plus délicate :

« Nous nous disons encore « vous » car nous ne sommes encore que des collègues. Rien d'érotique, là-dedans. Simple politesse. »

Voilà une réponse parfaite, pensa-t-il. Assez diplomate pour ne pas braquer les Moldus, assez claire pour que le doute ne plane plus et qu'ils puissent tous se détendre. Mais Diane et Lucy échangèrent un regard de connivence, avant de sourire à Jane d'un air comme seules des amies peuvent faire. C'est Lucy qui répliqua, en arquant un sourcil argenté parfaitement épilé :

« « _Encore QUE des collègues_ » Hein... ?

— ... Vous buvez quoi au juste ? Demanda brusquement le Mangemort à la scribouillarde, pour dissimuler son embarra.

— Vodka-Martini, _vous savez_ la boisson de James Bond, l'espion de Sa Majesté.

— Un espion, eh ? ... Garçon, la même chose que la demoiselle, un Vodka-Martini. Ordonna Snape à l'adresse d'un serveur jeune à l'air hautain.

— Au shaker ou à la cuillère ? Demanda le jeune d'une voix agaçante.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?! »

Jane s'étouffa et éclata de rire, bientôt rejointe par ses amis. Snape l'interrogea du regard mais Lucy s'exclama :

« C'était si instinctif cette réplique ! On pourrait croire que c'était involontaire !

— Ça l'était. Confirma Jane en buvant une gorgée, amusée.

— Eh bien, s'il a le même caractère que Bond, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer. Ajouta Diane.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit...

— Ah-ah, oh non c'est horrible, Diane ! J'ai _la chanson_ en tête ! Éclata de rire la fille aux cheveux gris.

— LA MÊME ! Lui répliqua son amie, hilare.

— Oh non, les filles, _pas ça_, c'est trash... ! Gémit la Moldue, faisant d'autant plus rire ses amies.

— AH ! Tu y as pensé aussi ?! _Justes des collègues_, tu parles !

— Quelle chanson ? » Osa Snape en regrettant immédiatement sa question devant l'air malicieux des deux filles, et le rosissement net de Jane, visible malgré la lumière ambiante.

Diane et Lucy se tenaient toutes deux la main, aux prises avec un rire qui n'en finissait plus, et la rédactrice n'osait pas le regarder. C'est Dimitri qui livra la réponse au Sorcier, après avoir tapoté son smartphone, et tendu des écouteurs. Le Mangemort hésita avant de comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui, et plaça un écouteur près de son oreille. Sur un fond de trompettes lascives, une voix ronde et puissante de femme articula lentement : « Goooooold Finger «

Snape en ouvrit la bouche, choqué, déclenchant un éclat de rire général.

**1er Août, Square Grimmaurd, 14h39,**

« Bon, très bien, mais si maman ne pouvait pas le supporter, quand est-ce que ça a changé ? Et pourquoi Snape me déteste tant s'il était ami avec elle ? »

Sirius soupira. C'était presque un gémissement à fendre l'âme. À peine 24h que Harry habitait avec lui, et le garçon avait réussi à l'amener sur le terrain qu'il cherchait à tout prix à éviter. Et il savait que son filleul ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire, qu'il continuerait à le harceler, jusqu'à avoir une réponse. Il était évident que le garçon n'accepterait plus jamais de non-dits, surtout au sujet de ses parents. L'Animagus sortit de la bibliothèque, le jeune homme sur les talons, pour se diriger vers la verrière qui couvrait une partie de son jardin. Il avait besoin de lumière en cet instant, comme si le fait de se plonger dans ces souvenirs lui était pénible et jetait une ombre sur son moral.

C'était le cas. Il avait très précisément en mémoire des passages entiers de son adolescence, et ils lui apparaissaient aujourd'hui comme véritablement honteux. Fréquenter Harry, qui n'avait rien de comparable avec James, obligeait le Maraudeur à revoir ses critères d'amusement. Et face aux yeux scrutateurs, il se sentait véritablement gêné : qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient été cons... Sirius s'assit sur une chaise de jardin en fer forgé, moulinant un geste de la main qui amena quelques minutes plus tard, avec un bruit de tintement, un nouveau café.

« Alors... Snape te déteste, car il détestait ton père. Et que tu lui ressembles beaucoup physiquement. Peut-être aussi parce que ton père et ta mère se sont mis ensemble et qu'il s'imagine que t'aurais dû être son gosse, j'en sais rien... Fais pas cette tête, j't'ai dit que James avait un temps pensé que... Bref. Lily et Snape ont arrêté de se voir, définitivement, à cause d'un truc qu'a dit Snape.

— Quoi donc ?

— Il l'a traitée de _Sang-de-Bourbe_. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en sentant le sang lui vriller les tempes. Il se souvint de Malefoy traitant Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, et de la réaction de Ron qui avait tenté de lui jeter un maléfice, en vain, car sa baguette...

« Comme ça, _gratuitement_ ? Alors que c'était censé être son amie ?!

— Non... _Pas exactement_. Disons qu'on a... Bon, on a fait chier Snape, _un peu trop_. Lily est venu à sa rescousse, comme toujours. Sauf que là... Yavait ses potes Mangemorts : Malefoy, McNair, et tout. Et il l'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe devant tout le monde. James a pété un câble, les Mangemorts ont rigolé, Lily s'est enfuie en pleurant. Et après ça, ils ne se sont plus parlé, je crois. De toute façon... Snape traînait beaucoup avec eux et était probablement déjà un Mangemort, ça change pas grand chose.

— ... Attends, tu crois que l'hypothèse qu'il ait été un Mangemort à l'époque puisse justifier que vous le traquiez ?

— Et comment t'es avec Malefoy junior, au juste, _hein_ ? Répliqua Sirius qui n'en pouvait plus d'être jugé.

— Comme je suis avec les autres élèves : je ne les traque pas pour le plaisir. _Même Malefoy_ me traite mieux que ce que vous avez semblé faire avec Snape.

— Mais t'as vu comment il est Harry ? T'as vu de quoi il a traité ta mère ? Tu crois que quelqu'un de bien dirait une telle chose ?! »

La tasse à café de Sirius tremblait sous l'effet de sa rage, et cela remit en mémoire à Harry un détail qui ne l'avait pas frappé à l'époque : Hermione et lui avait dû aider Ron à faire passer ses vomissements, ils étaient donc arrivés en retard au repas du soir, et n'avait pas vu Malefoy à la table des Serpentards... Et Snape manquait à la table des professeurs. Se pourrait-il que l'espion ait puni Draco à cause de cette insulte ? Harry plissa des yeux, cherchant à retrouver des détails que sa mémoire lui masquait. Ça l'agaça, et l'expression « cerveau en gruyère » que l'homme avait eu pour lui, revint le hanter. Tous deux se turent pendant un long moment. Sirius cherchant à éviter le regard plein de reproches de son filleul, et Harry, tentant de mieux comprendre les adultes l'entourant.

Un bout d'une vingtaine de minute de silence, le garçon rompit le charme en posant une question lentement :

« Est-ce que c'est _ça_ la certitude de Dumbledore ? Est-ce que c'est cette raison qui aurait fait changer de camp Snape : la mort de maman alors qu'il... ?

— ... Je n'y avais jamais songé. »

**Club « God Save The Queen », la veille 31 juillet, 23h17,**

Au-dessus de la fosse où de nombreuses personnes se trémoussaient, une piste de danse avait été suspendue, uniquement atteignable par les balcons. S'illuminant par en-dessous, et projetant un jeu d'ombres sur les murs de tout le club, la piste donnait à ses danseurs des allures de fantômes de plaisirs errants dans une soif infinie de fête et de joies. Parmi les âmes mortes, flottaient donc Lucy, Diane, et Jane, ainsi que d'autres jeunes femmes et quelques hommes, bien décidés à transpirer les litres d'alcool ingérés. Les filles n'avaient pas eu besoin de trop pousser la Moldue pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Si Jane avait jeté un regard un peu gêné au Sorcier avant d'accepter, désormais, son déhanché clamait haut et fort qu'elle avait manifestement l'habitude de passer des nuits entières à bouger sur des talons hauts.

La dentelle virevoltait, dévoilant le haut d'une cuisse, un peu, beaucoup. De gauche, à droite. Des morceaux de chair s'offraient à lui, sans aucune pudeur, sans aucun complexe, dans un ballet particulièrement évocateur. Gauche, droite, lentement, en ondulant, la dentelle dansait sous ses yeux.

« Je te crois. »

Severus s'arracha à sa méditation, et regarda Dimitri qui était resté en arrière, un verre de Bloody-Mary dans la main. Il avait l'air profondément amusé, et ses yeux bleus gris aciers transperçaient le Sorcier comme s'il l'avait totalement mis à jour.

« Plaît-il ?

— Je te crois quand tu dis que vous n'êtes que des collègues. Si tu couchais déjà avec, tu ne la dévorerais pas des yeux comme ça. »

Snape se tourna brusquement entièrement vers son vis-à-vis, faisant désormais dos à la scène, et se concentrant pleinement sur la conversation. Il avait bu, certes, _mais pas à ce point_.

« Je ne pense pas que le terme soit « dévorer », je suis simplement choqué qu'elle se permette de danser de façon aussi...

— Au moins tu reconnais que c'est bien elle que tu mates. »

Dimitri lança un regard goguenard à Severus, relevant le menton, comme pour le mettre au défi de le contredire. Ce que l'espion s'empressa de faire, naturellement :

« Vous _voudriez _que je fixe votre soeur, ou votre femme, peut-être ? Lui lança-t-il glacial.

— « Tu », je te l'ai déjà dit, Severus. Par ailleurs, Diane et moi ne sommes pas mariés. Et ça ne me choquerait pas : je sais qu'elle est belle, puisque je suis avec elle.

— Charmant. Elle doit être ravie de savoir que TU restes pour son physique. » S'engouffra Severus pour changer la conversation.

Mais cela fit surtout rire le blond, qui lui rappela vaguement Draco Malefoy à ce moment-là, et qui commanda deux verres, se moquant des protestations du Sorcier :

« Oui, Diane adorerait savoir que je la trouve toujours belle après tout ce temps. Comme toutes les femmes, d'ailleurs.

— Mais tu sembles croire qu'on regarde une femme que quand elle ne nous appartient pas.

— Ah-ah ! Non ! Je pense simplement que tu avais soit la tête du mec qui n'en pouvait plus, soit celle du mec qui n'avait jamais vu danser une fille. Mais ça m'étonnerait que...

— Eh bien si, pas comme ça pour être exact. Là d'où je viens, elles sont plutôt...

— Oui, à ce propos : j'ai pas bien compris où vous travailliez tous les deux… »

Snape avala une gorgée de Bloody-Mary commandé sans son consentement, et grimaça quelque peu.

« Si c'est ta façon de vouloir me faire retourner sur l'autre question, c'est malhabile, je n'ai aucun problème à parler de mon travail.

— Nullement. Je suis curieux, c'est tout. On connaît Jane depuis longtemps, je veux juste comprendre ce qu'un _simple collègue_ fait dans une soirée à _mater_ mon amie.

— Je ne...

— À réfléchir au sens de la vie, les yeux rivés sur son cul, si tu préfères.

— Ses hanches.

— Bon, eh bien ses hanches, alors. Tu vois, tu deviens presque honnête Severus. Donc, cet endroit, c'est quoi ? À moins que tu ne préfères parler des hanches de Jane.

— C'est en Ecosse. »

La chanson s'arrêta, et les filles finirent par revenir, haletantes, souriantes, et riant de s'être autant amusées. Jane tomba presque contre le Sorcier, lorsqu'elle se laissa choir, et reprit un Vodka-Martini.

« Sans déconner, Lucy, t'as vu comment il s'est pressé à toi ? Comment tu fais pour les attirer, comme ça ? S'exclama la scribouillarde en touillant son verre avec son olive.

— Oh, arrête un peu, hein ! Tu vas pas me refaire le plan de « je suis paumée, aucun mec s'intéresse à moi » ! _Surtout pas_ devant Severus en plus !

— ... Mesdames, je ne...

— Non, non. Secoua la tête Diane après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Dimitri. Je suis d'accord avec Jane : tu as le chic pour séduire en boîte. Mais chacun son truc, _toi apparemment, c'est au travail_, non ?

— Ah. Ah. Ah. Vous n'allez donc pas me lâcher avec lui ?! _C'est juste un collègue_ !

— Parfaitement !

— _OUI-OUI_. Dirent les deux femmes en même temps avec un grand sourire.

— Et puis c'est pas la question, t'as son numéro ? Changea de sujet Jane. »

Snape cligna des yeux, et se pencha en direction de Dimitri, s'obligeant à passer derrière le dos de la Moldue pour ce faire. Le blond se pencha aussi, se détachant de sa copine, pour tendre l'oreille :

« On ne compte pas, c'est ça ?

— C'est ça. Éclata de rire Dimitri. Et puis là, ça va parler mecs, en faisant comme si tu n'existais pas.

— Comment... Attendez, elles vont parler de moi, aussi ?

— « TU !» Je ne suis pas si vieux. Et oui, c'est possible. C'est toujours comme ça... »

Jane se tortilla pour se retourner sur les deux comploteurs dans son dos.

« Mettez-vous à côté si vous avez tant que ça flashé ! Vous me donnez chaud, Severus, à soupirer derrière !» Tempêta la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cette phrase, lancée sans aucune arrière-pensée, déclencha un rire chez ses deux meilleures amies, et même Dimitri ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Snape se redressa si vite qu'il sentit sa colonne vertébrale craquer. Il était écarlate, et pour masquer son embarra, préféra se lever pour se positionner entre la jeune femme et le Moldu. Les filles reprirent leur conversation comme si tout ceci était normal, et comme si les deux hommes n'avaient pas d'autre utilité que de faire office de figurants à une pièce étrangement classique.

**1er Août, Square Grimmaurd, 15h15,**

« Tu veux dire que tu n'avais jamais envisagé la possibilité que Snape puisse être autre chose qu'un bâtard graisseux et qu'il pouvait avoir été peiné de la mort de maman ? Alors même que tu _savais_ qu'ils avaient été amis ?! »

Harry avait posé cette question en regardant Sirius comme si lui, et les autres Maraudeurs, avaient pu être profondément stupides. Ça vexa quelque peu Sirius, qui tourna la tête pour échapper à ce regard, avant de rétorquer :

« T'en as de bonnes. T'aurais cru, _toi,_ que Snivellus aurait pu être...

— Severus. Ou Snape. Mais t'as pas besoin d'aller jusque-là. T'es pas Malefoy, Sirius. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça.

— Ouais... Severus. Mais _arrête un peu les bons sentiments_, Harry ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dis-moi que tu es _capable d'imaginer Snape en train d'aimer quelqu'un_. J'veux dire autre que lui-même et ses chaudrons ? »

**Londres, une ruelle, la nuit du 31 juillet au 01 Août, 01h30,**

Dans un « plop » qui semblait aussi hasardeux que leur atterrissage, Jane Smith et Severus Snape transplanèrent dans la ruelle proche de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Passablement alcoolisée, elle chancela, la tête lui tournant violemment. Son bras passé autour de sa taille, Snape referma plus encore sa poigne, la collant entièrement à lui, et accrochant son regard avec force :

« Je vous tiens.

— Je sais. _Je sais_... » Murmura-t-elle en lui jetant un des premiers regards lucides qu'elle avait eu depuis quelques heures.

Il faisait plutôt bon, et le ciel était remarquablement dégagé pour un soir Londonien. La ruelle, bien que plongée relativement dans l'obscurité, arrivait à éclairer légèrement les visages des deux incongrus, enlacés dans une posture que jamais aucun d'eux n'aurait cru possible. Severus cilla, et Jane inspira longuement, rompant le contact visuel.

« Je vous interdis de me vomir dessus.

— ça va. Je crois que ça va.

— Vous avez trop bu.

— Aucune importance, j'avais pas _la baguette_. »

Jane allait amorcer son geste lorsque le Sorcier la tint par la main :

« La baguette ?

— Oui. On dit « _j'ai pas le volant_ », normalement. Mais là, on a transplané donc...

— Taisez-vous, vous avez trop bu. » Pouffa de rire le sorcier, en remettant sa main sur le creux des reins de la jeune femme pour la diriger droit.

Bien qu'intime, ce geste était surtout destiné à amener correctement la Moldue devant sa porte, pour qu'elle puisse y glisser ses clefs, après deux tentatives ratées, et un ricanement presque hystérique. Au bout de deux minutes, ils purent enfin entrer, et elle s'engouffra dans son appartement avec un soupir de soulagement qui tira un franc sourire au Mangemort.

« Arrivée en vie, hein ?

— C'est un exploit. Imaginez que je faisais ça en métro et à pieds, avant...

— Vous buvez toujours autant ?

— Non. Sourit Jane en se dirigeant sur le canapé pour tirer un truc étrange dessus. Mais là, je savais que _je pouvais compter sur vous_.

— C'est émouvant... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— Je vous prépare votre lit. Vous comptiez dormir dans le mien, peut-être ?

— Non, quoi que les rumeurs ne sont plus à ça près. Mais je peux très bien user de la...

— Chuuuut, aidez-moi, j'vais tomber. »

Il se précipita sur le bout de coussin qu'elle tirait, tandis qu'elle manquait de basculer sur la table-basse. Derrière elle, il passa ses bras pour tirer sur la même chose, déroulant un matelas plié.

« Attention à la table. Murmura Jane en reculant maladroitement sur lui.

— Attention à moi, vous voulez dire. »

En effet, seule leur différence de taille évita un choc particulièrement gênant. Le Sorcier poussa d'une jambe le meuble, et enfin ils purent déplier complètement le clic-clac qui semblait plutôt moelleux.

« Ingénieux...Murmura l'homme en noir.

— Eh oui, c'était pas utile de donner un coup de baguette, finalement. »

Snape arqua un sourcil amusé en direction de la Moldue, mais elle était partie du côté de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, ce fut pour lui lancer une pile de draps.

« Vous saurez vous débrouiller ?

— Je suis un grand garçon, Miss Smith...

— Alors bonne nuit, Severus.

— Bonne nuit. Jane."

**1er Août, Square Grimmaurd, 15h16,**

Harry mit du temps avant de répondre, proposant une grimace à la place, la bouche tordue dans une expression de réflexion pas particulièrement convaincue. Levant les yeux au ciel, comme pour chercher la réponse, il finit par soupirer, tournant la tête de côté, et regardant droit dans les yeux son parrain.

« Oui. En fait, oui. »

Sirius secoua la tête en entendant ça, s'agaçant de cette façon qu'avait Harry de toujours voir plus ou moins le meilleur chez les gens. Du moins, quand cela l'arrangeait, nota le Sorcier.

« Je suis sérieux, Sirius ! Je l'ai vu faire cette année : c'est un homme de parole, pour commencer... Et je crois qu'il a vraiment à coeur de vaincre Voldemort.

— Ah bon ? Et ça te suffit pour imaginer qu'il puisse...

— Eh je sais pas... Je l'ai déjà vu plaisanter. Non, vraiment, Sirius ! Plaisanter avec Dumbledore, ou tiens ! Le Professeur Smith !

— Il ne plaisantait pas, il se moque d'elle.

\- Non, non _j'crois pas_. J'pense que c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois, franchement.

\- Et toi, tu penses qu'il est de notre côté ? »

Le garçon se leva pour aller toucher la fleur de Lys qui poussait pas loin de lui, et qui l'intriguait depuis le début. Il sourit en caressant ses pétales, reportant son attention sur l'Animagus.

« Oui. En fait, oui. »

**1er Août, Magasin « Sixt », Londres 14h58,**

« Et pourquoi, au juste, nous louons une voiture ? Demanda Snape d'une voix traînante qui agaça la Moldue.

— PARCE QUE. Nous avions convenu que j'allais rendre visite à ma mère.

— Qui n'est qu'à quelques stations de métro, _si vraiment vous y teniez_.

— Sauf que non : à cette période, elle et Collins, vont passer leurs vacances dans le Nord de la France...

— Oui, et _quoi de mieux_ qu'une voiture pour traverser la Manche ? Railla le Sorcier.

— On PEUT faire ça, Severus. Et j'avais envie de conduire. »

Pour l'agent d'accueil qui n'avait comme seul rôle que de rencarder les gens sur les voitures à louer, et ne devait – tout au plus – que prendre des réclamations de personnes contrariées par la couleur de leur véhicule, cette discussion surréaliste était de trop. Il n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre ce couple étrange qui n'arrêtait pas de s'engueuler depuis leur arrivée. Il faut dire que le fait que la jeune femme porte d'énormes lunettes de soleil le mettait mal à l'aise. _Peut-être_ parce qu'il s'était demandé un temps si l'homme en noir ne l'avait pas contrainte à les porter, _après l'avoir frappée_. Steven, car c'était son nom, sursauta quand l'homme en noir pressa une nouvelle fois la fille aux lunettes :

« Est-ce qu'au moins nous pouvons nous hâter ?

— Voilà, voilà ! Tenez, Dit Jane à l'attention du gamin aux tâches de rousseur, voilà, j'ai signé, les clefs sont... ?

— Ici, Madame. Heu... Bon voyage, Madame. Si je peux faire...

— C'est ça. » Coupa Severus agacé et pressant Jane de descendre au parking.

La tenant pour la pousser, Snape ne se rendit pas compte du fait que sa main restait rivée au dos de la Moldue, qui elle, ne manqua pas de faire remarquer :

« J'ai pris une cuite, certes, mais je sais encore marcher.

— Excusez-moi. Mais je ne tiens vraiment pas à m'éterniser ici.

— Pourquoi ? Se moqua-t-elle en montant dans le véhicule et s'installant au volant.

— Parce qu'il croyait que je vous battais. Répondit le Sorcier en prenant la place du mort.

— Hein ? Attendez, mettez nos papiers dans la boîte à gants.

— Voilà. Je disais : le gamin pensait que je vous frappais.

— Mais pourquoi ça ? Il est con, ou quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en démarrant, et faisant une marche-arrière.

— Vos lunettes.

— Oui, _vous avez raison_. »

Jane retira ses lunettes, et acquiesça : c'était nettement mieux pour y voir dans un parking. Elle put faire sa manœuvre, et ils sortirent enfin de l'endroit, le Sorcier avec les mains serrées fermement sur le siège. Lorsque la voiture prit la direction de la sortie de la ville, et se stabilisa, Severus expira, et reprit.

« Non, je veux dire qu'il pensait que vous portiez des lunettes parce que vous frappais.

— C'est ridicule, vous vous faites des idées.

— Non, _je l'ai vu_. »

Jane tourna à un feu, avant de prendre une bretelle menant à un immense pont suspendu. Elle ralentit devant la file de voitures, s'engageant doucement sur le pont. Pratiquement à l'arrêt, elle se permit de jeter un regard perplexe au Mangemort.

« Comment ça « vu » ? Vous continuez de lire dans les pensées des gens ?

— Je n'ai jamais cessé. Corrigea-t-il en déclenchant un rougissement fulgurant chez elle. Je ne passe pas non plus mon temps à regarder. Si jamais vous vous inquiétez de ce que j'ai bien pu lire chez vous.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter...

— C'est vrai, _ce n'était pas la première fois_ que vous m'imaginiez vous attachant. »

Severus avait répliqué ça avec un détachement plus réel que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir lui-même. Il fallait admettre qu'il était encore très partagé sur l'image qu'il avait capté la veille au soir, lorsqu'ils tentaient tous deux de rentrer sains et saufs de cette soirée arrosée.

« J'ai juste... » Bredouilla Jane en devenant pivoine, et tirant un sourire carnassier au Sorcier.

Mais elle s'interrompit brusquement, perdant ses couleurs à une vitesse incroyable. Le sourire de Severus mourut au même moment lorsqu'il vit l'éclat de terreur dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Tout alla très vite.

Il eut à peine le temps de déboucler sa ceinture et de se jeter sur elle que la vitre de sa portière explosa, projetant dans les airs une multitudes d'éclats. Il entendit vaguement Jane hurler tandis qu'il l'entourait totalement de ses bras, et tirait sa baguette. La voiture bascula dans un tonneau, et de nombreuses voix distordues s'élevèrent pour leur vriller les tympans. Un froid glacial les enveloppa, et Snape sentit la Moldue presser son visage contre son torse. L'homme releva la tête, la voiture faisant des cabrioles dans tous les sens, et pu voir une tempête d'ombres voler dehors autour d'eux dans un ballet furieux. Une explosion projeta le véhicule en arrière, éclairant l'habitacle de couleurs orange-sanguine. Sur le pare-brise, un bras sectionné s'enfonça de dix bons centimètres, tirant un hurlement d'horreur à la jeune femme. Severus contracta la mâchoire, resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle, et ils les firent transplaner.

Ils atterrirent sur le sol, comme des poupées de chiffon jetées aux pieds d'une poubelle dégueulant de sacs et de saletés. Snape releva fermement sa protégée, baguette au clair, et la gardant contre lui, l'amena sous un portique où il s'appuya, avant de frapper à la porte violemment. Ils attendirent, Severus prenant le visage de la jeune femme dans sa main droite pour le relever. Du sang séchait sur sa tempe, coulant sur son sourcil entaillé. Un éclat de verre s'était fiché sur son front profondément. Jane cillait, d'un air hagard, gémissant et suppliant Severus. « Il faut les sauver, il faut les sauver ! » Répétait-elle.

La porte s'ouvrir enfin, et l'air curieux de Sirius Black se changea immédiatement. L'espion lui plaça la Moldue dans les bras, sans autre forme de procès.

« Attaque. Londres. Mangemorts. Je reviens. Soigne-la. »


	30. Bifröst

**Note exceptionnelle avant de commencer : ** Je tiens vivement à vous remercier toutes et tous, pour votre incroyable patience depuis maintenant… Deux ans. Ouais.  
Votre patience, mais aussi votre amour. Je pèse mes mots, parce que cette histoire, lancée à l'origine pour être simplement un moyen de débloquer mon écriture, et ne pas renoncer complètement à mon travail – et à ma passion, est devenue une aventure qui m'apporte énormément. Tant sur le plan écriture, justement, qu'émotionnel. Et c'est en grande partie grâce à vous.

Je profite de cette note pour remercier tout particulièrement quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais pu remercier jusqu'ici, parce que « Guest ». **Leslie, c'est à toi que je m'adresse :** depuis le début (ou presque il me semble), tu es là, tu laisses un mot, auquel je ne peux pas répondre, et qui me touche beaucoup. Par sa constance déjà (Tu participes largement à ma tentative de conquête, ne l'oublions pas !), et par ses gentillesses systématiques. Alors merci du fond du cœur !

Normalement, on n'a pas le droit de mettre un mot avant de commencer mais fuck : merci à toutes et tous. Même _vous_ qui vous abonnez sans jamais-jamais-jamais commenter (quoi ? Oui j'ai les boules, un peu, c'est normal, non ?), même vous j'vous aime. On s'connait pas, mais j'le dis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Bifröst**

« PAN-PAN-PAN !

— Mamaaaan ! Dylan il arrête pas de tuer Cindy !

— Dylan arrête, s'il te plaît, maman conduit.

— PAN-PAN-PAN !

— Mais arrêêêêêt-heu ! MAMAN !

— Bon, STOP ! Je suis au volant je vous dis ! Dylan, tu baisse ton pistolet, ça suffit, maintenant ! »

Leur voiture stoppée sur le Hungerford Bridge, Laura jeta un regard un regard à son fils à l'aide du rétroviseur, lui faisant les gros yeux pour qu'il cesse d'embêter sa soeur. Prenant son petit pistolet en plastique rutilant, celui de cowboy offert à son anniversaire, l'enfant le pointa en direction de sa mère, et avec un sourire insolant s'écria :

« BOUM ! T'es morte maman ! »

La voiture fut projetée en l'air, sur une bonne dizaine de mètres. Laura n'eut pas le temps de hurler. Elle entraperçu la tête de la poupée Barbie passer sous ses yeux, et se ficher brutalement dans le cadre digital qui indiquait l'heure : trop tôt pour mourir.

Dylan avait perdu son sourire et tentait vainement d'attraper la main de sa petite soeur qui fut séparée de lui lorsque la portière de son côté s'ouvrit, pour l'aspirer dans le chaos extérieur.

En contrebas, le sol se dérobait sous une vingtaine de véhicules, le bitume se fissurant et se craquant, avant d'ouvrir une bouche béante qui avalait tout ce qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver là. Le grincement plaintif des câbles en acier s'éleva par-dessus les hurlements des différents Moldus coincés sur ce pont. Puis une énorme vibration fit exploser quelques vitres çà et là, et un câble se détacha, puis deux, puis trois, et le pont s'abaissa sur une bonne longueur.

Les voyageurs sortis de leur voiture se figèrent soudainement. Autour d'eux, des ombres menaçantes volaient en cercles comme des monstres cauchemardesques prêts à fondre sur eux. Une femme, blessée à l'épaule, le veston déchiré, entendit distinctement une des ombres éclater d'un rire sinistre, un rire désagréablement moqueur. Comme si ce qui était en train de se passer était un spectacle hilarant. Elle voulut hurler à cette forme de se taire, mais l'asphalte céda sous ses pieds, et un pan entier du pont suspendu se détacha, l'emportant.

Plus loin, un bus à deux étages était renversé en équilibre sur le bord de la route, et menaçait de basculer dans le vide. À deux mètres de lui, un homme tremblait en tenant fermement son smartphone braqué sur les gens coincés derrière les vitres. Il les filmait, sans mot dire, pendant que les usagers s'époumonaient dans une cacophonie incroyable. Une créature inconnue frôla le bus, et celui-ci se mit à vaciller plus encore. L'homme au téléphone ne bougea toujours pas. Dans la rétine de sa machine, voyaient une dizaine de personnes une scène de mort en direct. Un trait de lumière verte le frôla, et l'homme braqua l'objectif en direction de l'ombre l'ayant lancé. Les voyageurs coincés dans le bus lui hurlèrent des choses, entre insultes et mises en garde, avant que le bus ne bascule totalement. L'ombre s'étendit dans sa direction, et l'homme glapit en sentant un liquide brûlant couler le long de sa cuisse pour goutter dans ses chaussettes.

Les dix personnes qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire ce jour-là que de le suivre sur son live entendirent son hurlement, et la dernière image captée par la rétine fut rouge sang.

* * *

**Manoir Malefoy, petits jardins, même moment,**

« Bien entendu, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, vous pouvez tout à fait compter sur le soutien de ma famille. Comme toujours. »

Lucius Malefoy se fendit d'un sourire convaincant, tout en faisant tournoyer sa canne. Le pommeau, en forme de serpent argenté, étincela sous la lumière magique qui baignait les jardins du Manoir des Malefoys. Confortablement installés sous un magnifique patio décoré avec tout le goût de Narcissa Malefoy, Lucius et le nouveau Premier Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, buvaient un thé. Le fait que l'austère sorcier ait accepté l'invitation de Malefoy Senior était déjà en soi une petite victoire à ne pas négliger. En effet, l'homme n'était pas aussi affable que son prédécesseur, et peu porté sur les discussions entre gens de l'Elite. Néanmoins, à l'occasion de son investiture, et en sa qualité de membre de la Chambre Haute, Lucius avait tenu à rencontrer Scrimgeour, afin de tisser des premiers liens de confiance. Nécessaires en cette période. Et après des semaines de vaines invitations, il avait eu gain de cause.

« Je me doute, Monsieur Malefoy, Acquiesça le Premier Ministre en remuant à peine les lèvres. Et j'apprécie votre patriotisme.

— Bien, bien. »

Cela faisait environs une heure et demie que tous deux conversaient de cette manière : Lucius faisait un compliment, ou lançait une évidence sur la Politique actuelle, et le Premier Ministre acquiesçait vaguement, se contentant de ce que certains qualifieraient de « service minimum ». Une visite diplomatique gênante, en somme. Et malheureusement pour le blond, son charisme semblait tout à fait inefficace sur son supérieur. Lucius inspira pour ajouter une autre banalité, lorsqu'il se tut, au moment même où sa femme vint à les rejoindre d'un pas précipité :

« Messieurs, pardonnez-moi. Monsieur le Premier Ministre, votre Secrétaire, vous fait mander à notre cheminée. Il s'agit d'une affaire très grave m'a-t-il dit.

— Merci, Mrs Malefoy ! S'empressa l'homme, apparemment soulagé d'avoir une échappatoire à cette rencontre grotesque. Monsieur Malefoy, cela ne vous dérange pas si...

— Nullement, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, allons-y immédiatement. »

Ils se précipitèrent dans un petit salon qui comportait une immense cheminée et dans l'âtre, les cheveux roux qui semblaient avoir pris feu, Percy Weasley transpirait à grosses gouttes et s'écria lorsque Scrimgeour entra.

« Monsieur le Premier Ministre ! Par Merlin, merci ! Il y a eu une attaque, à Londres, contre des Moldus ! Il y a de nombreuses morts, un pont dévasté, et nous avons dépêché un groupe d'Aurors sur place. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les Mangemorts, encore, mais tout porte à croire que...

— Monsieur Weasley, calmez-vous et respirez ! » Ordonna l'Ancien chef du Bureau des Aurors d'un air grave. Puis, se tournant vers son hôte, il ajouta : « Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je reporter cette discussions à...

— Évidemment ! Coupa le blond. Prenez la cheminée directement, si vous le désirez.

— Parfait. Madame, votre thé était délicieux. Monsieur Malefoy, merci de l'invitation... Monsieur Weasley, préparez-moi le rapport. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il sortit de sa poche une sorte de blague à tabac dans laquelle il piocha une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il jeta d'un geste ferme, avant d'entrer dans le brasier devenu émeraude, et de disparaître.

Les époux Malefoys restèrent un court instant silencieux, puis, Lucius jetant un regard entendu à sa femme, tourna des talons, et se dirigea droit vers son bureau personnel pour transplaner. Restée seule, Narcissa inspira longuement pour se détendre. Elle n'avait pas aimé la lueur de surprise et de crainte dans l'oeil de son mari.

* * *

Severus manqua de faire exploser la serrure avec son coup de baguette trop vif. Sa colère et son stress intensifiaient sa magie, et la pauvre porte déglinguée de la dernière maison de Spinner's End, trembla au retour de son propriétaire. S'engouffrant avec hâte, il la fit claquer, et une écharde s'échappa pour se ficher dans le paillasson. Snape ne vit jamais cette tentative de rébellion muette de la part du mobilier, trop occupé à jeter sa veste sur son porte-manteau, et à se faire bouillir un café en vitesse.

Il se cogna à sa table basse, insulta son fauteuil préféré en réponse à la douleur, renversa de l'eau sur son plan de travail, et manqua de déchirer la page de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il venait d'ouvrir au hasard. L'homme s'arrêta, fermant les yeux, cherchant à reprendre contenance. La baguette toujours fermement serrée dans la main, il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait légèrement. Sans doute le contrecoup de l'enchaînement de scènes et d'images qu'il venait d'encaisser. Il se rendit compte qu'il portait encore des vêtements Moldus, et agita le bout de bois pour changer ça.

Son coeur battait la chamade, malgré sa petite voix interne qui lui soufflait de se calmer car, il était « trop parano et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'un Mangemort vienne chez lui suite à cette histoire ». Snape grimaça, et versa en hâte son café avant de retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

« C'est parce que je suis parano que je suis encore en vie » Se murmura-t-il à la voix haute.

Sa conscience haussa les épaules, et s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, lorsque deux coups métalliques frappèrent à la porte pour l'interrompre. Les muscles de l'espion se contractèrent, en même temps que sa mâchoire, et pendant que son orgueil formulait la pensée victorieuse qu'il avait toujours raison, Severus se leva et alla ouvrir.

Devant lui, enserré dans son manteau long et élégant, Lucius Malefoy le regardait avec gravité.

« Bonjour Severus. Puis-je entrer ? »

L'espion ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'écarter, et de recomposer mentalement une attitude adéquate. Il était plutôt rare que le chef de la famille Malefoy se rende directement chez lui. De façon générale, il était rare qu'un Mangemort prenne la peine de le fréquenter. Étrangement, le fait d'avoir eu l'intuition que l'attaque allait influer sur ce fait rassura Severus sur ses compétences.

Lucius resta planté dans le salon et retirant lentement ses gants en balayant la pièce d'un regard circulaire amusé. C'était un endroit minuscule entièrement meublé de livres. Ce détail, cependant, était parfaitement compris de la part du blond. Il était probablement le seul Mangemort à aimer assez la lecture et le savoir pour comprendre une telle collection.

« Installe-toi, Lucius. L'invita l'espion. Thé, café ?

— Peu importe, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Est-ce que tu sais qu'il y a eu une attaque pas loin de chez toi ?

— Oui. »

Snape conjura un autre fauteuil et ordonna à sa vaisselle de préparer quelque chose à boire, il prit place lentement, le temps de créer une justification parfaite à cette connaissance.

« Je viens seulement de rentrer : j'étais à l'épicerie pour prendre du café, j'ai entendu les informations à la radio. »

L'attaque avait dû passablement ébranler l'aristocrate car, contrairement à d'habitude, il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que Snape continue de boire un café Moldu. Lucius se contenta de renifler de dédain pour la forme, avant de fixer l'espion avec insistance. Il ne dit rien, pendant une ou deux minutes, comme cherchant à jauger son interlocuteur.

« Lucius... Si tu as pris la peine de te déplacer, c'est que tu as déjà estimé que tu souhaitais me parler.

— Je t'interdis de...

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'user de Légimancie pour savoir que tu hésites devant moi. Je te connais : même avec Narcissa tu fais de la rétention d'information.

— Soit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais ordonné cette attaque. Du moins... Pas à ma connaissance.

— Ah. »

« Ah. » En effet. C'était une nouvelle passablement inquiétante. Lors de la précédente guerre, aucun raid, aucune opération n'était menée sans l'ordre — ou l'accord — explicite de Lord Voldemort. Le fait que des Mangemorts, sans le concours de Lucius qui plus est, se permettent une telle chose en pleine journée, était novateur. Pour le pas dire déroutant.

« ... Et comment as-tu eu l'information ?

— J'étais avec Scrimgeour. _Oui, j'ai obtenu sa visite._ Le gosse Weasley nous a interrompu pour le prévenir de l'attaque.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas ordonné, sans te tenir informé, au juste ?

— Par les Moires, Severus ! Épargne-moi ton fiel, aucune mission ne nous est inconnue, tu le sais parfaitement !

— Qui te dit que moi je l'ignorais ?

— Le fait qu'elle ait eu lieu : cette attaque est stupide. »

Malgré lui, Severus esquissa un rictus appréciateur. Pas seulement pour le compliment, également pour le fait que le blond répugne au massacre gratuit. De tous, Snape et Malefoy étaient les Mangemorts les plus sobres. Le premier car il trouvait le meurtre gratuit puéril, et le second car il l'estimait vulgaire. L'un comme l'autre avaient déjà tué des personnes avec un sang-froid remarquable, torturé avec beaucoup de raffinement cruel, mais aucun n'aimait les boucheries. Et la paix dans laquelle ils avaient vécu ces dernières années n'avait fait que renforcer cette mentalité. Après tout : Lucius était devenu père, et il semblait que plus le temps passait, plus il se refusait à prendre des risques.

« Et tu viens me rendre visite pour me complimenter, ou tu souhaitais autre chose de ma part ? Rebondit l'homme en noir.

— D'une part je voulais confirmer mon intuition...

— Et d'autre part ? »

Lucius inspira, préférant gagner une miette de temps en buvant une gorgée de café, qui, à sa micro-expression, s'avéra être à son goût.

« Je pense que c'est Bellatrix qui a mené cette petite opération. Répondit-il. Le meurtre de Moldus en masse, c'est son style.

— En pleine journée, c'est peu commun, et sans l'aval du Maître...

— C'est CA qui m'inquiète ! »

Le blond avait haussé le ton, et ses yeux gris-acier avaient, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, exprimé de la peur mêlée à de l'indignation. Severus fronça les sourcils, ni lui, ni Lucius n'avaient jamais trop aimé cette femme, mais jusqu'ici, le Mangemort faisait de remarquables efforts, eut égard au fait que Lestrange était sa belle-soeur. Mais depuis sa libération, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était plus instable et difficile à suivre. Même pour un Malefoy, apparemment.

« Elle est très agitée. Continua Lucius.

— C'est un euphémisme.

— Non, maintenant, elle est complètement...

— Folle ? Dangereuse ?

— Incontrôlable. Si elle se permet de passer outre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est grave. Très grave. Severus, et si elle n'était plus capable d'attendre ?

— Attendre quoi ? De pouvoir tuer et torturer ? La guerre reprend, elle pourra...

— Non. Justement. La guerre ne reprend pas. »

Il fallut à Snape tout son self-control pour réprimer une posture interrogative. Et le fait de n'avoir aucune idée de ce que Malefoy voulait dire l'inquiéta grandement. Cette inattention était-elle liée à ses activités « extra-scolaires » ?

« Ça doit te sembler étrange que je dise ça. Poursuivit Lucius de façon salutaire. Mais Bellatrix se comporte comme ça, je crois à cause du Maître.

— Elle cherche encore son affection ?

— ... Non, NON ! Par Merlin, Severus, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ! Elle est folle, mais de là à croire qu'elle et Lui... Non ! Elle était de plus en plus intenable. Depuis qu'on a récupéré cette Prophétie, le Maître est... »

Lucius eut un pauvre sourire penaud. Il était évident qu'il avait conscience de jouer gros en parlant à Snape, son rival de toujours.

« J'ai peut-être tort de dire une telle chose à voix haute, mais...

— C'est exact, tu n'as pas à critiquer ouvertement le Maître. Coupa Snape en déclenchant un mouvement de crainte de la part de son interlocuteur. Cependant, je crois qu'un serviteur avisé sait également qualifier les choses avec lucidité.

— Il est inactif. Et... Je ne le comprends plus. »

Severus, qui était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation, ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer longuement, pensif. Voldemort n'avait, en effet, plus rien à voir avec le leader qu'ils avaient connu avant sa précédente défaite. Et que Malefoy en soit gêné était...

« Je suis toujours fidèle à la Cause ! Se précipita de répliquer l'aristocrate. Seulement, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il attend de nous. Il a voulu récupérer cette prophétie. Soit, nous l'avons fait. Et maintenant ? Et que dit-elle ? Et que compte-t-il faire ? »

En ça, Snape n'avait aucune réponse. La « Cause », comme l'appelait Lucius, était morte pour l'espion en même temps que Lily. Si tant est qu'elle ait jamais vécut. Snape n'avait aucun problème avec les Moldus. La seule chose qui ne supportait pas était effectivement la déliquescence de la Société Sorcière, et jeune, il pensait que seul Lord Voldemort cherchait à changer cela. Lucius, quant à lui, était très attaché aux valeurs fondamentales de son microcosme, et était, comme de nombreux Sorciers, particulièrement xénophobe. Il ne prônait pas nécessairement leur éradication, comme beaucoup de Mangemorts, mais simplement qu'ils soient mis à l'écart de leur société.

« Tu sais ce que la prophétie dit, Lucius. Que quelqu'un peut vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il pense que c'est Potter...

— Je n'ai jamais cru à la divination, Severus, tu le sais bien. Mais depuis la nuit du 31 octobre... »

Jamais le blond n'avait abordé la question. C'était de la trahison, pure et simple. Pour que Malefoy s'ouvre autant, son inquiétude devait être grande. Celle de Severus monta encore d'un cran.

« J'ai Potter en classe de potions. Crois-moi, tant qu'il ne saura pas faire infuser du thé correctement, il ne risque pas d'être une menace.

— Et si... Et s'il ne l'était pas directement ? Et si c'était... Eh bien... À force d'être une obsession pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il finissait par le pousser à s'autodétruire ? »

Même l'espion qu'il était ne put s'empêcher de garder grand la bouche ouverte, sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Lucius le regardait en hochant la tête, comme pour lui dire « Je sais, je sais ! ». Et le blond se permit même de remuer la baguette pour faire sortir du placard une belle bouteille de Whisky qu'il avait offert à son hôte, pour le remercier d'une aide apportée à Draco. Avant même qu'il ne put répliquer, Severus avait en main un verre, en plein après-midi.

« Tu as peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit plus capable de distinguer les priorités... ?

— Je ne suis de toute évidence pas le seul ! Se défendit Lucius avec force. Cette attaque n'est pas seulement un divertissement : c'est aussi le début de la rébellion de Bellatrix. Je pense... Je pense qu'elle le trouve faible.

— Elle a toujours été la plus fanatique de nous tous, jamais elle n'émettrait une telle critique.

— Tu crois ? Je pense au contraire qu'elle pourrait presque penser que Potter a poussé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à nous « trahir ». Elle serait fichue de s'imaginer une telle chose.

— Hmm. Oui. Oui, c'est bien son genre. Dû reconnaître à contrecœur l'espion. »

Severus sentait grandir en lui une inquiétude énorme : Bellatrix était bien plus difficile à contrer que Voldemort. Du moins, depuis son retour, il fallait l'admettre. Devoir gérer une « simili Seigneur des Ténèbres » en puissance n'était pas pour le rassurer.

« Je ne veux pas que l'on retombe dans la même psychose, Severus. La dernière fois, nous avons perdu la guerre inutilement parce qu'un marmot a vu sa maman se sacrifier pour lui. Et elle n'aurait pas eu à le faire si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas décidé de s'occuper d'un bébé, D'UN BEBE ! En priorité. Severus, les temps changent. Les guerres ne se gagnent plus par le bout de la baguette. Presque, nous aurions pu avoir Dumbledore et Potter, avec l'aval entier de la Communauté Sorcière si... »

Malefoy se tut. Il était allé trop loin, il le savait. Et Snape sentit son angoisse monter d'un cran encore. Avoir une scission chez les Mangemorts aurait pu être intéressant si cela n'était pas pour les séparer en deux groupes plus difficiles à contrer encore : des bouchers livrés à eux-mêmes et des politiciens autrement plus dangereux. Qu'avait Lucius en tête au juste ?

« J'ai parfaitement compris ta position, Lucius. Tu as trop à perdre aujourd'hui, et tu désires tout autre chose. Et je te remercie pour ta confiance. Ajouta l'espion en déclenchant un rougissement de honte chez le blond. Tu joues à un jeu très dangereux, contrairement à toi, je n'ai rien, je pourrais très bien estimer qu'au contraire, ta position est une trahison, et qu'il est nécessaire d'appliquer à la lettre les ordres de...

— Mais, Severus, tu es justement quelqu'un de rationnel ! Ne put s'empêcher de couper l'aristocrate.

— ... Je vais tâcher d'oublier que tu viens de dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était fou. »

* * *

**Square Grimmaud, au même instant,**

Sirius posa la tasse de chocolat chaud fumant devant Jane, et après un regard vers la Moldue sonnée, il s'éclipsa prévenir l'Ordre. Restés seuls, Harry et elle gardaient le silence. Le jeune garçon se mâchouillait la lèvre pour contenir ses questions, les yeux alternants les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme, et son regard perdu qui fixait une saleté sur la table. Depuis que Snape l'avait déposée chez eux, elle ne bougeait plus. Sirius avait appliqué sur son front une sorte de potion épaisse, et lui avait fait le chocolat habituel en cas de choc. Remède universel contre la peur et la tétanie.

Harry finit par rompre le silence, d'une voix timide :

« Est-ce que ça va aller, Professeur... ? »

Jane cilla, comme si elle ne comprenait pas à qui il s'adressait, et son regard vaseux redevint lucide en quelques secondes. Elle sembla puiser dans ses dernières forces morales pour lui répondre avec aplomb, celui-là même qu'utilisent tous les adultes pour rassurer les enfants :

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Potter, je suis juste un peu secouée. »

_Un peu._ La tasse manquait de déborder à force d'avoir les mains tremblantes. Harry fit une moue peinée, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse lui poser la moindre question, la sonnette tinta et on entendit Sirius passer de la bibliothèque à l'entrée. Différentes voix s'élevèrent dans le corridor. L'Attrapeur reconnu la diction parfaite de McGonagall, la voix douce de Rémus, on entendit le bruit sourd d'un tibia se cognant à la porte, et un juron, signe que Tonks était là aussi. Un raclement leur fit comprendre que Maugrey venait d'arriver, et Harry se demanda si on allait encore le faire rater une réunion de l'Ordre. Lorsque les Weasleys débarquèrent, le corridor résonnait de cette cacophonie de voix, et plus personne ne pouvait ignorer leur conciliabule.

« Potter est là ? Demanda la voix bourrue de Fol'œil

— Et est-ce que la...

— _Chut_. Oui, ils sont là tous les deux. Coupa Sirius.

— Ah bon, mais elle aussi ? Sembla être la voix de Molly

— Oui, Snape nous l'a déposée, un peu blessée.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'inquiéta McGonagall

— Harry ne peut pas rester, Sirius, tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas...

— Molly, merci de ton inquiétude, mais c'est maintenant _à moi_ de décider.

— Black, est-ce que Dumbledore est prévenu ?

— Oui, évidemment, il arrive dès que...

— J'insiste, il est trop petit pour...

— Molly, c'est à son tuteur légal de décider, tu sais. Intervint doucement Monsieur Weasley.

— Mais je trouve que...

— Dites, on ne pourrait pas faire ça dans la cuisine, plutôt ? J'pense qu'ils nous entendent parfaitement, et j'aimerais bien sortir d'ici, Maugrey a planté sa canne dans ma botte, ça commence à me faire mal. »

Harry pouffa de rire en imaginant Tonks n'osant rien dire à son mentor, et il reprit vite sa place. Pendant leur petite discussion, le garçon était collé à la porte de la cuisine. Jane n'avait toujours pas daigné s'animer. Mais, lorsque les sorciers déboulèrent en masse dans la pièce, jetant des regards réprobateurs à l'un et à l'autre, elle releva le nez de son mug, et soutint le regard de Maugrey. Le Gryffondor cilla en voyant la scène : que lui n'ait pas le droit d'être ici l'agaçait, mais il en connaissait les raisons, mais qu'ils semblent estimer que Smith ne soit pas à sa place était...

« Potter ne devrait pas assister à cette réunion. Effectivement. »

Sans un salut, sans autre forme de procès, Maugrey venait de se caler dans son coin habituel, et regardait d'un air entendu Sirius.

« Et pourquoi ça... ? S'agaça immédiatement son Parrain.

— Parce qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne peut pas entendre.

— Oui, tout à fait, Maugrey a raison, il est trop petit et...

— Ça n'est pas une question d'âge ! Tonna l'Auror. Il y a des secrets que nous nous devons de garder.

— Et tu suggères quoi ? Que je l'enferme dans sa chambre ? Harry est grand, il peut garder un secret, merde !

— Sirius, tu confonds encore Harry avec...

— « _Mother do you think they'll drop the bomb ?_ » »

Le silence se fit, lorsque ce petit chant, entrecoupé de grésillements, et de notes de guitare les interrompit de façon incongrue. Les sorciers tirèrent leur baguette dans un geste de crainte unanime, comme des animaux apeurés devant... Une magie dangereuse.

« _Mother should I trust the government ?_ »

Jane sursauta, le visage se décomposant, avant de s'ébrouer. Elle ouvrit son sac à main qu'elle avait gardé à ses pieds. La musique continuait d'en sortir, et sans même un regard en direction des Sorciers, tira son smartphone, et décrocha :

« Allô, maman ? Oui, t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien. Je suis en sécurité. Je n'ai rien.

— Ben merde... Tu parles d'un secret. Souffla Harry choqué. »

* * *

**Opale Cottage, maison secondaire d'Élisabeth Smith et Colin Barnes,**

« Et je pense que les Anglais ne sont pas dupes : ils savent que cette union est nécessaire afin de redresser le pays et...

— Ah, excusez-nous Monsieur Lancer mais nous venons d'avoir une information de la plus haute importance, SkyNews fait la priorité au direct, nous retrouvons immédiatement notre reporter sur place, proche du Hungerford Bridge. Nadia, vous nous recevez ?

— ... Oui... C'est difficile de vous entendre John... Ici, c'est une véritable scène de guerre... Une scène d'apocalypse qui se déroule en direct sur SkyNews... Il y a des cris, du sang, des explosions... C'est très compliqué de savoir ce qu'il se passe...

— Nadia ? Est-ce que vous avez des informations, déjà ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— ... Non, c'est... Il semblerait que cela soit une attaque... Le pont est ciblé... Il y a des centaines de familles qui sont prises au piège... On a vu des voitures exploser...

— Nadia ? Est-ce que l'on sait si c'est un attentat ?

— ... Ah l'heure actuelle, c'est difficile à dire... C'est le chaos... Une véritable scène de guerre... Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations...

— Nadia ? Est-ce que vous pouvez chercher à en savoir plus ?

— ... Oui... Je vais tenter de me rapprocher pour en savoir plus... Je vous recontacte.

— Hmm... Voilà, chers téléspectateurs, nous retrouverons bientôt notre reporter lorsque nous aurons davantage d'éléments, mais je rappelle qu'il y aurait une attaque en cours au Hungerford Bridge, il s'agirait — potentiellement, je dis bien _possiblement_ — d'un attentat terroriste, peut-être de la branche radicale des indépendantistes Irlandais, mais à ce stade, nous devons être prudents. Pour en parler, tout de suite, notre expert sur le plateau : Romain Petterson, Rédacteur en Chef du département sécurité pour SkyNews. Monsieur Petterson, dites-nous, que peut-on en conclure ?

— Alors, au vu des éléments, pas grand-chose, _mais_... »

Élisabeth s'arrêta dans son geste, son vaporisateur d'eau figé en l'air, les feuilles de son Ibiscus tendues vers elle. Avait-elle bien entendue ? Elle s'approcha du poste, toujours son vaporisateur en main, et monta le son de la télévision. Sur le plateau télé, John Wolff interviewait son invité avec un calme incroyable, compte-tenu de la situation. Tous deux conversaient comme s'il s'agissait d'un événement relativement banal, digne des gros titres, mais certainement pas d'une quelconque émotion de leur part. _Si ce n'est la peur, peut-être_.

Et la peur, Élisabeth commençait à la ressentir. Le Hungerford Bridge... C'était _justement pas_... ?

« COLIN ! Appela-t-elle d'une voix inquiète. Est-ce que Jane et Severus ne devaient pas venir en voiture nous retrouver ?

— ... Si, il me semble. Répliqua son compagnon depuis la cuisine. Tu ne vas pas commencer à t'inquiéter de l'heure, ils ont le droit de prendre leur temps... Tu... »

Mais il fut coupé par le bruit d'une énorme explosion et d'un grincement sinistre provenant du poste. Colin sortit de la cuisine d'un pas précipité et rejoint sa femme, figée dans le salon. Sur l'écran, l'image vacillait, comme pour une caméra à l'épaule, et on voyait les cheveux bruns d'une femme virevolter. Elle s'arrêta finalement de courir, et se retournant de trois-quarts, micro en main, commenta :

« ... Je... Le pont s'est effondré à des endroits... Il y a des morts... Beaucoup de morts... J'ai vu une... J'ai vu une petite fille tomber dans le vide... C'était, oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible !

— Heu... Nadia... ? Est-ce qu'on sait qui a fait ça... ? Nadia ?

— Il y a des ombres de partout, comme des fumées... On ne voit rien... Je ne crois pas que ça soit les indépendantistes, je... NON ! NON LAISSEZ-LE ! »

La caméra se coupa brutalement sur le regard terrifié de la jeune journaliste, avant que le micro intégré ne capte son propre hurlement. La chaîne retourna très vite en plateau, où le présentateur et l'expert semblaient gênés de cette séquence. Après un raclement de gorge, et une collaboratrice qui venait de passer glisser un mot dans l'oreille du présentateur, ce dernier sembla retrouver un semblant de contenance, et annonça presque rassuré :

« Information de dernière minute : le groupe « PW » des terroristes Irlandais vient de revendiquer l'attentat. Nous attendons une réaction du Premier Ministre d'une minute à l'autre. »

Élisabeth lâcha son vaporisateur pour se précipiter sur son téléphone, et composa le seul numéro qui s'imposait. Une sonnerie. Une deuxième... La troisième commença à l'angoisser au plus haut point, lorsque que :

« Allô Maman ?

— MA CHÉRIE ! Tu vas bien ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien, je t'en prie !

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien. Je suis en sécurité. Je n'ai rien.

— Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ? Tu... Dis-moi, s'il te plaît !

— Oui, j'ai vu, mais t'en fais pas, j'étais pas sur le pont. T'en fais pas, tout va bien.

— Et Severus ? Ça va aussi ?

— Mais oui ! T'en fais pas maman, Severus n'a rien non plus. Je... krrrrrk.

— Quoi ? Attends, j'entends mal. Il y a des parasites, t'es où ?

— Krrrk. En sécurité. Tenta de rassurer Jane prise d'une peur panique. T'en fais pas maman, krrk. On a rebroussé chemin et tout, et on est chez des amis de Severus.

— Non, mais tu es où ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

— NON ! KrrrrK. Non, maman, s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance, ça va. »

Colin s'était rapproché de sa femme en la voyant poser de telles questions, s'inquiétant à son tour. Élisabeth semblait à deux doigts de craquer, elle était blême et sa voix tremblait quand elle insista :

« Je... Jane, tu me caches quelque chose, j'aime pas ça.

— Oui, mais pas ma sécurité, je te promets. Je n'ai rien, et je ne risque rien. Maman, c'est compliqué pour moi de parler ici... Krrrk. L'un des amis de Severus a été touché indirectement par l'attaque...

— Ah. Oh, oui, je comprends. Je te rappellerai alors.

— Je risque de ne plus capter maman, tu sais que c'est compliqué...

— C'est pas normal, Jane, je sais que tu es grande mais ça ne me plaît pas.

— Je sais, mais fais-moi confiance. J'te promets que si quelque chose de grave m'arrivait, je te le dirais. Je t'aime maman, bisou et merci de t'être inquiétée. »

Élisabeth releva les yeux vers Colin, hébétée, et peut-être plus confuse qu'avant son appel.

* * *

**Square Grimmaurd, même moment,**

La cuisine était silencieuse. Tous avaient écouté l'échange avec une attention particulière, et Harry, qui avait fini par reprendre contenance, sentit une vague de peine l'étreindre quand il vit que la Moldue avait les yeux brillants de larmes. Molly Weasley faisait une moue profondément triste, et amorçait déjà un geste de réconfort en direction de Jane. Les autres étaient comme sonnés, à la fois par l'appel et par cette conversation délicate.

« Vous mentez presque aussi mal que Potter, mais vous avez bien fait. »

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sursautèrent à l'arrivée silencieuse de Snape. Sirius allait s'étonner qu'il ait pu ouvrir lui-même la porte d'entrée, quand Dumbledore apparu derrière l'espion, avant d'entrer dans la pièce d'une démarche de Chef de Guerre en situation de crise. Jane jeta un regard un peu perdu à l'un et à l'autre, avant d'esquiver un sourire rassuré en direction de l'homme en noir. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et l'ébauche de sourire mourut immédiatement sur son visage, et la Moldue se contenta d'abaisser la tête. Avant même qu'elle ne put bredouiller une excuse pour le coup de téléphone, Dumbledore s'exprima d'une voix étonnamment douce :

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Miss Smith : je ne vous tiens pas rigueur de cet appel. Votre téléphone peut en effet marcher relativement bien dans les parages : après tout, c'est un quartier Moldus… C'était une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. »

Le silence qui s'étira par la suite était particulièrement éloquent. Jamais Albus n'admettait se tromper, ou pire : n'admettait ne pas avoir pensé à ce genre de choses. Mais hélas, il n'était pas confronté tous les jours à la question de la technologie Moldue, et il se rendit bien compte qu'il avait fait une grave erreur en oubliant ce « détail ».

« Par ailleurs, reprit-il. J'ai toute confiance en Harry pour tenir sa langue. Et toute confiance en Severus pour l'aider dans ce sens. »

Les deux susnommés s'observèrent un instant, l'aîné pour confirmer que cette phrase était aussi terrible qu'elle le présupposait, et le cadet pour tenir tête au premier, dans un vain espoir de lui dire silencieusement qu'il ne le craignait pas.

« Ouais, _c'est bien beau_. Mais on est en guerre, Albus. Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas plutôt régler ça _autrement_ ? Intervint Maugrey après un raclement de gorge.

— Que voulez-vous dire, Alastor ? Demanda Minerva.

— Une solution simple, et je pense ici que vous me comprenez, voire m'approuvez parfaitement : le sortilège d'_oubliettes_.

— QUOI ?! »

De nombreuses voix s'étaient élevées : Harry, pour commencer. Sirius ensuite, Molly, Minerva, Arthur... Mais ni Snape, ni Rémus ou Tonks, ni Jane ne dirent quoi que ce soit. Dumbledore invita d'un simple geste de la main l'Aurore à poursuivre.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'un petit secret d'école, Albus. Nous parlons d'une information qui ne doit pas aller à l'ennemi. OU s'ébruiter dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en effet. Et après ce qui vient de se passer, il semble évident que le statuquo est brisé. La guerre reprend, nous n'avons donc plus le temps pour les leçons particulières entre deux verres de jus de citrouille.

— De quoi parlons-nous exactement ? Demanda Sirius.

— Du fait qu'Harry sache que Jane est une Moldue, c'est ça ? Intervint Tonks.

— C'est exact, gamine ! Et s'il faut intervenir auprès de la maman et du papa, histoire d'éviter toute questions futures, on interviendra aussi. Mais l'heure n'est pas à la confiance, je le répète.

— C'est la base de notre rassemblement, Alastor. Rectifia doucement Dumbledore.

— Et ça n'a rien d'intéressant pour nos ennemis de savoir une telle chose ! Ajouta Harry en se levant. Non, mais c'est vrai : j'dirai rien. Et même si ça filtrait, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

— Toujours à poser les questions les plus stupides, Potter, le changement de cadre ne vous réussit pas.

— Non, ne commencez pas. Soupira la Moldue plaintive, en se tenant la tête, en proie à une migraine d'enfer. Ça change, Harry, qu'à moins que je n'ai rien compris à vos lois, il est strictement interdit d'inclure des Moldus dans le monde Sorcier sans l'aval du Ministère. Ça serait une trahison de la part de l'école.

— J'ai peine à vous le dire, Potter, mais en un an, elle a mieux appris ses leçons que vous... Mais est-ce surprenant avec un parrain comme...

— Severus, ce n'est pas le moment. Coupa Sirius qui ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Je n'aime pas cette idée, mais... Reprit-il après un moment de réflexion. »

Que Black ne refuse pas une seconde fois sembla choquer l'assistance, le jeune homme plus encore. L'Animagus se grattait la barbe d'un air soucieux, jetant tour à tour des regards à Harry, à Rémus et à Dumbledore.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il enfin.

— ... Je pense qu'Alastor soulève une solution, efficace. À laquelle je répugne, _mais efficace_.

— Mais... Monsieur le Directeur, avec beaucoup de travail et l'aide de Sna... _Du Professeur Snape_, on devrait pouvoir...

— Potter, vous progressez, ça me peine de l'admettre. Mais si on pouvait éviter la destitution d'Albus à son poste, ainsi que son possible enfermement en prison — sans parler des conséquences pour Smith — si on pouvait éviter ça, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour mettre en oeuvre les moyens pour ce faire.

— Je le suis, en tout cas. Murmura Jane. J'parle pas pour vous condamner Harry. Je donne mon accord pour ma mère et son compagnon, aussi. Je préfère ça plutôt que...

— Mais... C'est injuste, c'est arbitraire, c'est dur ! Protesta Harry. Vous leur enlevez une partie de leur mémoire, c'est brutal !

— La guerre EST brutale, Monsieur Potter. Lui répliqua la jeune femme avec une rare froideur. _Et pas seulement pour les Sorciers_. »

Il y eut consensus. Et Harry, à contrecœur, finit par se plier à l'exercice. Ce fut Dumbledore en personne qui s'en chargea. Et le jeune homme fut amené dans sa chambre, avec la promesse que la discussion de son adhésion aurait lieu. La suite de la réunion s'orienta sur les informations inquiétantes récupérées par Severus. L'Ordre n'aima pas apprendre qu'une scission était en cours chez les Mangemorts, et qu'elle risquait de provoquer la répétition de ce genre d'attaques.

Pendant que Dumbledore et Maugrey discutaient des différentes possibilités d'actions pour surveiller et limiter ce genre d'opération, Severus posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Jane et se pencha discrètement pour lui murmurer : « Je me chargerai moi-même d'Élisabeth et Colin, ne vous en faites pas. »


	31. Sombres écumes

**Chap 31**** : Sombres écumes**

Il détestait cette partie de la ville, elle était sale, les pavés étaient collants, luisants d'une substance qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Cet endroit se pliait en ruelles étroites privées de lumière et à l'air continuellement chargé de souffre. Les sorciers de bonne compagnie craignaient l'Allée des Embruns, mais lui redoutait plus encore cette vieille portion de Londres. Quelques anciens bâtiments de la grande période d'industrialisation restaient debout, vieux témoins d'une époque où le Moldu préféra sacrifier au progrès chaque atome de sa propre Humanité. On racontait même que certaines vieilles usines étaient toujours hantées des enfants morts en travaillant.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'angoissait, pas plus que l'allure glaciale de ces structures métalliques rouillées. Non, il détestait cet endroit car il était le repère de tous les déséquilibrés vomis par les deux sociétés. Un repaire bâtard, où Cracmols et Moldus aux synapses pétées par la coke se fréquentaient, forniquaient, se mélangeaient dans leur sueur, et leur médiocrité. Il n'aurait jamais cru que _son contact_ l'eut envoyé dans un endroit pareil. Connor Oaken avait l'habitude de fréquenter des lieux très tendancieux, parfois même des zones Moldues, si cela s'avérait nécessaire, mais ça... Cette puanteur, cette saleté, cette immondice ? Jamais.

Quand il tourna à un angle pour s'engager dans un boyau puant et sans issue, sa capeline frôla l'un des murs, et il frissonna de tout son être. Se sentant immédiatement sale, il réprima l'envie de jeter un sort de nettoyage, et avança, son esprit s'imaginant une tâche dévorant peu à peu son vêtement et le contaminant pour le faire puer à son tour. Une grosse goutte de sueur perla par-dessus sa lèvre supérieure fine, et il put goutter à sa propre moiteur, salée, tiède, désagréable. Connor réprima un haut le coeur violent, et pressa le pas. _Vite, une fois dedans, tout irait mieux_.

La petite porte au fond de la ruelle était son objectif. Encadrée par un grand linteau de métal cramoisi, elle ressemblait plus à une porte de prison qu'à une entrée de bar. Le journaliste garda les yeux rivés dessus, et accéléra, sa capeline se soulevant sous le geste. Il l'atteint, frappa d'une main – heureusement – gantée, et attendit.

Un raclement, suivit d'une sorte de plainte précédèrent un grincement sinistre, et le vasistas s'ouvrit, dévoilant une paire d'yeux gris surplombée d'épais sourcils menaçants. L'homme, peu amène, resta silencieux, et Oaken sentit toute son hostilité. Humectant une nouvelle fois sa lèvre supérieure, le journaliste prononça un mot, avant que l'homme ne referme la languette de bois et n'ouvre la porte.

Une intense chaleur, charriant des relents de tabac, d'alcool et de sueur, brûla le visage du gratte-papier. Oaken s'engouffra dans le petit passage, après que le portier se soit effacé dans le mur pour le laisser entrer. C'était comme si la ruelle continuait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, en plus chaude et moite que tout à l'heure. Cela augmenta la tension du journaliste qui avait désormais l'impression de flotter dans sa sueur et ses vêtements qui l'étouffaient soudainement. Il continua d'avancer, en direction de la lumière et du bruit sourd des conversations, et il déboula enfin dans un grand entrepôt empli d'humains qui s'entassaient dans leur beuverie.

Soutenu par des poutres de métal piquées d'énormes vis, le plafond semblait monter haut, mais Oaken ne parvenait pas à le distinguer car une épaisse fumée bleue flottait, menaçante comme des nuages prêts à pleuvoir de l'eau sale et puante. Et en-dessous de cette fumée, une sorte de taverne-marché perpétuel dans lequel les gens venaient prendre du plaisir, fumer des drogues étranges, et boire des potions insoupçonnées. Des étals où des marchands douteux dévoilaient des produits colorés et louches bordaient un comptoir sur lesquels les soulards semblaient y être collés par la saleté et la bière de mauvaise qualité. Plus loin, des tentures encadraient des parterres de coussins où les drogués des deux mondes voyageaient dans leurs névroses.

Cet endroit était « L'Impasse », un lieu où les Moldus, Cracmols et certains Sorciers échouaient à la fin de leur vie, et terminaient la course de leur existence dans la destruction d'eux-mêmes. Oaken détestait se trouver-là. Il avait vaguement entendu parler de cet endroit, essentiellement au cours de ses chinages dans l'Allée des Embruns, mais l'homme n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Une nouvelle fois, il se demanda bien comment son commanditaire pouvait supporter un tel lieu.

Le journaliste dépassa les échoppes, contourna le comptoir et enjamba un homme aux cheveux longs et hirsutes qui lui baragouinait quelque chose dans une barbe emmêlée. Il pressa le pas, arriva dans une sorte d'arrière-salle illustrée par une série de pilonnes en métal brossé, et s'arrêta face à un monceau de caisses de porto mangées par l'humidité. Devant lui, deux malabars aux bras gros comme des cuisses de Batteurs, se dressaient d'un air menaçant. Oaken soupira bruyamment, et toujours sans défaire le moindre lacet de sa capeline, avança une main gantée fermée sur une poignée de cristaux mauves. Sans un mot, le colosse qui semblait le moins stupide les prit, et tourna des talons. Oaken hésita, et finit par lui emboîter le pas, dépassant les caisses, et distinguant derrière une porte supplémentaire.

Que de cérémonie ! Le Sorcier commençait à perdre patience.

Le colosse l'amena donc dans une autre pièce, beaucoup plus petite cette fois-ci, uniquement meublée d'une table ronde branlante sur laquelle luisait une bougie déjà bien fondue. Oaken entra, et l'homme derrière lui referma en le laissant seul.

Peu assuré, le journaliste s'installa sur l'un des tabourets, faisant très attention à replier sa capeline sous ses fesses afin de ne surtout pas toucher le bois probablement collant. Et il attendit, s'agaçant de minute en minute d'être seul, transpirant, dans une pièce ridiculement petite et de plus en plus étouffante. Hors de question pour lui d'enlever son armure qui lui évitait le moindre contact avec son environnement. En résultait donc un inconfort de plus en plus croissant.

Personne ne vint lui servir à boire, ni même entrer tout simplement dans l'endroit. L'homme resta donc seul pendant plus d'une demi-heure, son humeur devenant de plus en plus exécrable. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté un tel rendez-vous dans un lieu aussi malfamé ?! Puis, soudain, alors que son genou droit se fatiguait de le maintenir en équilibre sur son misérable tabouret bancal, Oaken s'inquiéta : Et si c'était un piège ? Et si c'était un traquenard dans lequel il s'était jeté bêtement comme un préposé à la rubrique des sports ? Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui pour tenter de distinguer une quelconque issue pour s'enfuir, la porte grinça et coulissa à nouveau, dévoilant un homme d'une rare beauté froide, richement habillé. Le claquement de la canne sur le sol poussiéreux fit sursauter le journaliste qui se releva avec précipitation, et se courba maladroitement :

« Lord Malefoy...

— Connor, ravi de constater que vous êtes à l'heure. »

Le Mangemort esquissa un sourire élégant, celui qui avait une pointe d'insolence en dévoilant la canine droite, et il prit place sur le second tabouret avec un naturel qui déconcerta son vis-à-vis. De toute évidence, Lucius Malefoy n'avait strictement aucun problème à l'idée de frayer avec la populace la plus misérable des deux mondes... _Qui plus est à proximité de Moldus_.

« Je ne souhaite pas que notre conversation soit ébruitée. » S'expliqua le blond comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son comparse. « Mon propos n'a rien de dangereux, mais par les temps qui courent, j'ai une nette préférence pour la prudence, un... Ami, m'a enseigné cela.

— Vous faites bien, « milord », par les temps qui courent... »

Oaken était bien moins habile à la discussion loin de ses soirées mondaines, ou lorsqu'il pouvait se cacher derrière son calepin et sa plume. Dégoulinant autant que les murs, l'homme espérait se débarrasser au plus vite de cette désagréable rencontre. Non pas qu'il n'apprécie guère la présence de Lucius – au contraire – mais il ne supportait plus l'odeur, les sensations, le goût de tout ça.

« Je sais, reprit le Mangemort d'un air détaché, et vous faire venir ici était également un excellent moyen de confirmer votre caractère. »

Ce disant, Lucius abaissa légèrement la tête, et une mèche d'un blond platine vint à glisser contre sa joue, la creusant légèrement, et soulignant une mâchoire fine et parfaite. À cet instant, l'homme ressemblait de moins en moins à un aristocrate d'une société bourgeoise, qu'à un Prince malfaisant. Cela piqua légèrement la curiosité du journaliste, et attisa sa curiosité.

« Vous vouliez vérifier mon allégeance, vous voulez dire. Savoir si j'oserais venir ici, sur simple promesse d'un travail me concernant, risqué, et demandant de l'intelligence et de l'audace.

— Je vois que vous avez parfaitement mémorisé le contenu de ma lettre, se moqua Lucius en esquissant un rictus, mais c'est tout à fait exact, et _L'Impasse _offre un terrain neutre et peu connu...

— Des sorciers de l'Ordre.

—... Des Mangemorts, rectifia Malefoy. »

Oaken plissa des yeux, oubliant sur le champ que son tabouret avait l'un de ses pieds prêt à se tirer, oubliant la sueur, oubliant son caleçon qui collait désagréablement à son entre-jambe, et qui lui limait la cuisse impitoyablement. Il oublia même qu'il ne supportait plus de respirer, et, cela tombait très bien : la réplique du blond lui avait coupé le souffle. Ravi de son effet, Lucius recula le buste, comme s'il s'installait confortablement sur un trône – alors qu'il tenait lui aussi en équilibre sur un tabouret miteux. Ce geste impressionna le journaliste plus encore, qui n'attendait que la suite.

« Vous semblez surpris, Connor... Est-ce que vous penseriez que je puisse ne pas craindre, comme tout sorcier qui se respecte, des Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?»

Aie. Le journaliste venait de commettre un sérieux impair en sous-entendant directement que Lucius pouvait avoir peur de groupe de Dumbledore. Pire : il venait de lui révéler qu'il pensait que le blond était du côté des forces maléfiques... ET que cela lui était assez égal pour qu'il puisse le rejoindre dans un endroit aussi louche. Mais Oaken savait que Lucius Malefoy était un Mangemort. Il savait qu'il avait menti lors des procès de la Première Guerre et qu'il avait grassement payé pour se faire laver de tout soupçon. En fait, Oaken savait même précisément quand Lucius avait pris la marque pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Oaken était déjà un sale fouineur à l'époque de Poudlard, et que le Préfet-en-Chef des Serpentards d'alors, avait eu régulièrement besoin de ses services.

Ce dernier savait parfaitement que le journaliste était au courant de tout. Lucius savait pratiquement tout à son sujet. Tout simplement parce que c'était son rôle, en tant que joueur du _Noble Jeu_ de savoir ce genre de choses, et surtout parce qu'Oaken était sa créature qu'il avait nourrit pendant des années, avec patience.

« Je n'oserais pas vous insulter de la sorte, « milord », je...

— Connor, arrêtons-là les politesses. Le lieu n'est pas aux mondanités, et nous sommes bien loin de l'époque de Poudlard. Je t'ai fait venir, parce que je veux que tu fasses quelque chose, et que tu es fait pour ça.

— Soit, acquiesça le journaliste avec une lueur malfaisante dans les yeux. »

Ça n'était pas la première fois que Lucius s'adressait à lui comme ça. Déjà lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs de la Gazette, Lucius l'avait pris à parti, pour le féliciter de sa promotion. Le tutoiement utilisé dans ces cas-là était un signal chez le Mangemort. Et Connor avait compris _qui_ lui avait permis d'arriver premier Rédacteur, et _qui_ décidait de la ligne éditoriale. Et il n'avait eu aucune réticence à exécuter les ordres, bien au contraire.

« Mais était-ce réellement nécessaire de venir ici. J'ai le cul qui menace de rester coller au mobilier... ?»

Malefoy éclata de rire, de ce rire qu'ont les gens riches devant le langage fleuri de la Plèbe, puis, il claqua sa canne sur le sol, et le colosse de l'entrée arriva, le dos courbé en présence du blond. Lucius lui ordonna un truc quelconque dans une langue que le journaliste ne reconnaissait pas – ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement, et le mastodonte s'éclipsa. Il ne revint que pour porter un plateau d'une main où une bouteille menaçait de basculer, et de l'autre un tabouret manifestement en meilleur état. Il disposa tout ça, en évitant de regarder Lucius, et s'inclina une nouvelle fois, ignorant superbement le journaliste.

« C'est sans danger, précisa le blond alors qu'il leur servait à boire, et cela te rendra peut-être plus agréable.

— Tu es bien reçu ici... J'vois pas l'intérêt de faire dans l'secret si derrière tu jettes des Gallions dans tous les sens pour qu'on te donne du « Monsieur ». »

Lucius se contenta de jeter un regard perçant en réponse au journaliste, qui renifla bruyamment lorsqu'il comprit :

« TU ES le propriétaire de cet endroit !

— Je veux savoir où échouent ceux que je fais tomber. Et du reste, _L'Impasse_ fait un vin d'orange excellent…

— Je... »

Connor allait probablement dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de son interlocuteur, mais il se rendit compte que cela ne serait qu'un aveu de faiblesse. Bien sûr que Lucius Malefoy savait ce qu'il voulait et n'hésitait devant aucun moyen à mettre en œuvre pour y arriver. Ce qui incluait, effectivement, de posséder des lieux aussi importants que ceux-ci. Le journaliste dissimula son malaise par une question :

« Et... Tu as beaucoup de tes anciens adversaires qui échouent ici ?»

L'aristocrate renifla d'un air de dédain en donnant un coup de tête qui bascula une mèche en arrière. Il esquissa un rictus satisfait, et répondit :

« Tu te souviens de Jonathan Curtis ?

—... Non.

— Tu as ta réponse. »

La satisfaction avec laquelle Lucius articula sa dernière phrase mit le journaliste mal à l'aise. Oaken frissonna.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

— La Gazette t'a viré, non ?

— Je... »

L'homme à la calvitie naissante eut toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler sa frustration. Il prit une première gorgée de vin d'orange, sous le regard moqueur du propriétaire des lieux. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Oaken comprit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à jouer à ce jeu avec un tel personnage.

« Oui. Oui, j'ai été viré. Après c'qui s'est passé au Ministère, ils ont rétropédalé, et j'ai été lourdé. Au profit de quoi, d'ailleurs ? De l'autre, là. Celle qui cancane et qui n'a pas plus d'intelligence que de classe.

— Skeeter, confirma Lucius avec un brin d'amusement.

— Qui d'autre ?! J'la vois d'ici nous faire des papiers sur les dessous du Seigneur des Ténèbres, plutôt Londoniens, ou d'Édimbourg ?!

— Reprends-toi, Connor, tu oublies de qui tu parles.

— Pardonnez-moi, soupira précipitamment le journaliste en versant à nouveau dans le vouvoiement.

— Allons. Je comprends que tu prennes... Mal une telle défection.

— Mal ?! J'étais LE rédacteur de la Gazette, le seul qui valait quelque chose. Je disais la vérité ! Celle qu'ils ne veulent pas entendre tous ces... Tous ces mondains, ces lisses de l'intellect. JE disais la vérité que tout le monde pense, sans oser la dire à voix haute. On est nombreux, Lucius, à ne pas supporter l'arrogance de Dumbledore et... »

Oaken se tut immédiatement lorsque le blond passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres. Le Mangemort buvait du petit lait, c'était trop simple.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi, désormais ?

— J'sais pas. J'ai encore trois sous de côté, mais...

— Postules au Chicaneur, ils embauchent, paraît-il, se moqua Lucius.

— JAMAIS ! J'sais pas ce que c'est que cette Lane, mais c'est une femme qui ne sait ni écrire, ni ce qu'est le métier noble de reporter. Je préfère encore écrire des contes pour enfants que de...

— Et avoir ton propre journal ? coupa le blond en arquant un sourcil.

— ... Ouais. Ouais...! C'est vrai, j'aimerais bien. Mais avec quel argent, hein ?

— La vraie question, Connor, c'est de savoir ce que tu voudrais raconter dans ce journal. »

Lucius Malefoy bougea légèrement d'impatience, mais aussi de victoire anticipée. Oaken le perçu par-dessus son verre, et cela le remit dans une posture plus familière. LA, ils jouaient sur un terrain qu'ils connaissaient tous deux très bien.

« Qu'est-ce que TU voudrais que j'y raconte, Lucius... ?

— Rien. Tu semblais attaché à la vérité, non ?

— Oui. Et quelle serait-elle ?

— Celle que nous partageons, celle que tu déclinais déjà avant que l'on cesse de reconnaître ton talent. La vérité.

— Et maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour... Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas plus d'intérêt à ce que justement je...

— Ah ! Mais mon bon Connor, nous ne parlons pas de mes intérêts. Je te propose d'avoir ton journal, où tu serais totalement libre de tes opinions. »

Oaken fronça les sourcils, oubliant le fil de son caleçon qui n'en finissait plus de limer sa cuisse, oubliant sa veste qui collait à son dos comme du papier détrempé sous une godasse, oubliant sa propre puanteur. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Malefoy n'avait pas du tout une réponse normale pour le bras-droit de Lord Voldemort. Un instant, le journaliste se demanda si l'homme en face de lui ne lui tendait pas un piège. Mais son instinct lui disait tout le contraire, et la posture du blond ne laissait en rien paraître une quelconque volonté de lui nuire à lui. Puis, soudain, il écarquilla les yeux, en comprenant ce que l'homme lui demandait.

« Par Merlin, Lucius... Où s'arrête ton ambition ?»

* * *

**Little Hangleton, Manoir Jedusor,**

« NON ! NOOOOOON !»

Enfoncé dans son immense fauteuil, faisant tournoyer un globe de verre entre les mains, Voldemort s'interrompit et releva la tête brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Severus ? » Demanda-t-il sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

L'espion fronça les narines, s'agaçant de constater que son « Maître » n'était manifestement pas attentif à leur discussion.

« Ce dont je vous entretiens, Mon Seigneur : Bellatrix.

— Eh bien ?

—... Mon Seigneur, Bellatrix a mené un raid sans votre accord sur le Londres Moldu. Il y a des dizaines de morts, peut-être plus et...

— _PITIEEE, JE..._

— Je sais ce qu'elle a fait, coupa Lord Voldemort, agacé, elle a toujours fait preuve de zèle, et puis, nous n'avons plus à nous cacher désormais.

— Mais, Monseigneur, ce qu'on entend est probablement une prisonnière en train d'être torturée, et... »

Severus se tut immédiatement lorsque l'homme à la face de serpent se retourna pour le scruter. Se présentant sans son masque, l'espion n'avait d'autre choix que d'exposer une expression neutre que vint troubler un nouveau hurlement. Cela n'échappa pas au Mage Noir dont les pupilles s'étrécir plus encore.

« Aurais-tu développé de la compassion au contact de ton vieux Directeur, Severus ?

— Albus Dumbledore _n'est pas_ mon Directeur, _Mon Maître_, il n'est que ma cible d'espionnage, répliqua Severus glacial, prenant le risque que Voldemort accepte mal cette rudesse, ce n'est pas de la pitié qui m'anime, Mon Seigneur, seulement de la crainte : une guerre ne se gagne pas avec des soldats qui se passent des ordres de leurs supérieurs, et qui détiennent des témoins dans des geôles, si...

— Es-tu en train de me dire comment mener ce combat, Severus ? siffla Voldemort, es-tu en train de me dire comment traiter Bellatrix et mes propres Mangemorts ?

— Jamais, Maître.

— Alors serais-tu en train de sous-entendre que nous devrions mieux traiter ces créatures ? Que peut-être les Moldus mériteraient un autre sort ?

— Certainement pas. Vous connaissez ma position à leur sujet, Maître. Depuis cette nuit, ça n'a pas changé.

— Tu parles de la nuit où tu as puni ton Moldu de géniteur ? demanda Voldemort, et enchaînant au moment où Snape allait lui répondre, o_u bien_ de la nuit où tu m'as demandé d'épargner la Moldue... ?»

Severus accusa le coup. Il sentit que son teint avait dû devenir plus livide, et le regard de Voldemort le confirma. Une pointe de souffrance, mêlée à une colère sourde, lui prit les tripes en tenailles, et l'espion s'en servit pour répliquer :

« Je parlais bien de Tobias, Maître. Quoi que la confusion soit logique : je ne réservais rien de bon non plus à Lily Potter... »

Son nez arqué picota, et Severus écarta rageusement l'émotion qui menaçait de déborder, laissant la haine couler et transpirer dans la suite de sa phrase :

« Mais le destin aura peut-être été plus généreux avec moi en m'offrant la possibilité de m'amuser avec leur fils...

— Ses souvenirs risquent d'être moins distrayants à tourmenter, rebondit Voldemort comme rassuré par la réponse précédente, maintenant qu'il est dans sa famille toute neuve...

— Oh, Potter n'est pas près de se débarrasser de sa hantise d'être abandonné, Mon Seigneur, et Black n'est pas tout à fait un adulte stable. J'ai encore de belles heures devant moi. » Il termina sa phrase avec un rictus malveillant qui provoqua un éclat de rire chez le Mage Noir.

Un instant, Snape se demanda s'il n'était pas excessif, mais le moment n'était pas au doute. Les joues brûlantes à cause de la colère, et le sang vrillant ses tempes, il ressemblait à une bête prête à mordre. C'était cette vision qui plut à Voldemort.

« Tu es cruel. C'est une qualité que j'ai toujours appréciée chez toi, Severus.

— Merci, Maître, s'inclina ce dernier.

— Une qualité que Bellatrix, elle-même apprécie. »

Une goutte brûlante roula sur la nuque de l'espion, elle se nicha entre ses omoplates, devenant soudainement glacée. L'homme se contenta d'étirer plus largement son rictus, lui donnant l'air d'un dément.

« Je suis certain qu'elle saura le reconnaître. Va. »

Rendu muet par la perspective de l'ordre, Severus s'inclina et tourna les talons. Passant la porte, il entendit à peine la dernière réplique de Voldemort :

« Et tâche de ne pas être plus bruyant qu'elle. J'en ai assez d'être dérangé. »

L'homme en noir hocha la tête, et ferma la porte avec conviction. Il se dirigea à la cave du manoir Jedusor, transformé pour l'occasion en geôles. Ses pas étaient lourds, parfaitement bien rythmés, et ses jambes le portaient avec une force qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis des décennies. Son bras gauche le brûlait, à l'endroit précis de sa marque. Ça faisait toujours ça, dans ces moments, il n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Un instant, il hésita à revêtir son masque, mais le rire fou qui atteignait désormais ses oreilles bourdonnantes le fit se raviser. Sa mâchoire se contracta lorsque son nez perçu l'odeur ferrugineuse du sang. Il avait la sensation d'être presque aveugle, alors que sa vue était parfaitement claire, aiguisée par la montée d'adrénaline. Pourtant, il descendait les escaliers, comme désincarné.

Il n'entendait que le rire de Bellatrix, mais son ouïe se mit à lui porter également les cris de la Moldue torturée. La voix était brisée, elle s'éteignait à mesure que l'hystérie de la Mangemorte augmentait. Lorsque Severus atteint la dernière marche de l'escalier en colimaçon, lorsqu'il se dévoila de derrière le pilier de pierre, la vue l'arrêta net.

Traînée au milieu de la pièce, les deux mains clouées à un poteau central, les genoux au sol et le dos arqué dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper à sa tortionnaire, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années semblait-il, délirait, suppliant tantôt qu'on l'épargne, tantôt qu'on la tue. La baguette tordue qui était pointée vers les lambeaux de veste de tailleur et de chair humaine s'abaissa légèrement. Au bout, le bras infaillible de Bellatrix Lestrange se replia dans une sorte de salut ironique.

Severus serra les dents, pour empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir devant le choc.

Bellatrix avait cette manie d'être tout à la fois d'une beauté surnaturelle et d'une laideur sans borne. À mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la perfection. Elle était pareille à une banshee, et partageait avec son Maître cette faculté d'incarner deux extrêmes esthétiques. C'était une très belle femme dont la malfaisance puait assez pour faire sentir à ses victimes qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre. Et Bellatrix savait quel effet elle pouvait faire. Et elle adorait ça.

« Alors... ? demanda-t-elle de son horrible voix infantile, le Maître ne partage pas ton goût pour les femmes Moldues... ? Tu n'as pas eu gain de cause ? Oh ! Je sais ! Tu vas me présenter tes excuses ! »

Qu'elle sache ce que Severus était venu faire au Manoir n'avait rien de surprenant. Qu'elle sache qu'il y soit allé, alors qu'elle était coincée en bas, avec quelqu'un hurlant dans ses oreilles était déjà plus inquiétant : quelqu'un la tenait informée de ce qui se passait au domaine.

Si Severus et Lucius étaient dans une sorte de compétition tout à la fois respectueuse et hostile, Severus et Bellatrix, en revanche, se haïssaient. Plus encore que lui et son cousin... Bellatrix, parce que le Maître des Potions était à ses yeux « un Sang-de-Bourbe », pauvre, qui plus est. Et ce dernier parce que la sorcière était tout simplement aussi monstrueuse que ne l'était son Maître. Ils avaient donc multiplié les accrochages, à mesure que l'espion montait dans l'estime du Fourchelangue, et Snape n'était jusqu'ici protégé que de par son exceptionnelle habileté à incarner son rôle : un Maître des Potions hors-pair, doublé d'un Mangemort loyal et redoutable.

« C'est vrai... commença Severus de sa voix grave et résonnante, je vais te présenter mes excuses... »

Lestrange piailla d'impatience et d'excitation, faisant un léger bond sur elle-même. La Moldue au centre tressauta de peur et se rapprocha du poteau, le clou labourant plus encore ses deux paumes, mais le cri qu'elle poussa n'interrompit ni l'espion, ni la brune qui s'approchait de lui avec délectation. Elle avait relevé la tête, comme une Reine s'apprêtant à recevoir les hommages d'un serf criblé de bulbes pestilentiels.

« Alors... ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de presser, impatiente à l'accoutumée.

– Je suis désolé, Bellatrix, souffla Severus, en abaissant doucement la tête.

– Non, tu ne l'es pas. On se met à genoux quand on implore le pardon. »

Elle exultait. La fureur que l'homme en noir ressentait monta encore d'un cran. Une fureur que la perspective de ce qui allait se passer ici n'avait fait que nourrir. Il se sentait repartir des années en arrière. Il se sentait happé par les ténèbres à nouveau. Il le fallait, pour cet instant, du moins. Alors, il abaissa la jambe gauche, posant un genou à terre. Bellatrix passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, et sourit, joignant ses mains comme une enfant ravie.

« Je suis désolé, reprit Snape.

— De quoi ? De quoi ?! le pressa-t-elle, sautillant presque.

— Je suis désolé, Bellatrix, pour l'affront que je te fais.

— Continues ! Continues ! »

Severus releva la tête vers elle et cilla lentement, la fixant avec insolence. Il répéta, son sourire s'étirant doucement à mesure qu'il prononçait la suite :

« Je suis désolé Bellatrix, pour l'affront que je te fais, en étant mandaté par le Maître pour te montrer ce que c'est que la cruauté. »

La Moldue sanglota, Lestrange jura, et bondit en arrière, avant de faire volte-face. Elle ressemblait à un chat sauvage prêt à tuer. Mais elle ne bougea plus, se contentant d'afficher une expression dédaigneuse profondément satisfaite. Tandis que Severus se relevait, elle susurra, comme savourant un bonbon particulièrement acide :

« Profite, Severus. Profite de pouvoir me manquer ainsi de respect, et d'avoir encore sa faveur... Mais tu n'auras pas toujours l'occasion de t'en sortir par une pirouette verbale. Bientôt, il te faudra apprendre à aimer le goût du sang... Sinon, c'est le tiens que tu goûteras.

— Attention, Bellatrix, gronda l'homme en faisant un seul pas en sa direction, ne cherche pas à découvrir pourquoi je peux te tenir lieu de Professeur. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière. Ce n'était pas une grande femme, mais elle ne se laissait pas facilement impressionner pour autant. Seulement, Severus avait toujours donné de l'effet à sa carrure, et personne ne le sous-estimait. En temps normal, elle aurait perdu le dessus immédiatement, et Snape s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui distille une dernière insulte avant de s'en aller. Mais elle n'en fit rien :

« Très bien, prouve-le, le mit-elle au défi.

— Je n'ai rien à te prouver, Lestrange.

— Pas à moi, Snape. _À LUI. » _

Severus cilla, encaissant le sous-entendu. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur la pauvrette qui leva un regard bleu embué de larmes.

« Je vous en prie... murmura-t-elle, laissez-moi rejoindre mes enfants... Tuez-moi. »

L'homme en noir passa doucement sa main sur les cheveux de la Moldue, levant en même temps sa baguette, il jeta un regard perçant à Bellatrix, esquissant un rictus effroyable :

« Vous ne savez _encore rien_ du désir de mourir… »

* * *

**Square Grimmaurd, **

Maugrey claudiqua jusqu'à la chaise que lui avait tiré Sirius, et s'affala dessus. Il était épuisé de cette époque et de ses tensions. Sans un mot, l'Animagus agita la baguette pour faire venir un petit chariot rutilant garni d'alcools forts. Dumbledore, qui sirotait déjà un verre de limoncello pouffa de rire, lorsqu'il capta le regard reconnaissant de l'Auror. Fol'œil était vraiment épuisé s'il était aussi aimable.

Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la cuisine, après l'arrivée précipitée de Snape et Smith quelques heures plus tôt, l'arrivée de l'Ordre tout entier et la réunion d'urgence, ils s'étaient séparés, décidés à agir le plus rapidement possible. Jane avait été envoyée dans la chambre de Harry, qui restait quelque peu groggy après le sort d'Oubliettes, Snape était parti s'occuper des parents de la Moldue, sous la houlette de l'ancien Chef des Aurors. Quant aux autres, ils étaient repartis à leurs postes, car l'attaque de Bellatrix avait déclenché un branle-bas de combat incroyable au Département Sécuritaire.

Maugrey avala d'une traite son verre ambré, et pendant qu'il faisait claquer sa langue contre son palais en guise d'appréciation, il se resservit immédiatement.

« Ah ! soupira-t-il après avoir sifflé un deuxième, Snape n'est pas un mauvais lanceur de maléfices, hein… S'il n'était pas un Mangemort, j'aurais presque regretté qu'il n'soit pas dans nos rangs.

— Il est dans nos rangs, Alastor, rectifia Dumbledore, un ton légèrement amusé.

— Ouais, ouais… Je veux dire que… Peu importe. Il a fait du bon boulot avec les Smith. Il est arrivé, il leur a parlé de leur fille, tout ça, les rassurant pour l'attaque. Et après, calmement, il a lancé le sort, très proprement. Très… Professionnellement. J'pensais pas qu'il les connaissait, ya une raison pour que ça soit le cas ?

— Oui, simplement d'éviter toute surprise avec les proches de Jane, éluda Dumbledore, il est parti auprès de Voldemort directement après ça ?

— Vous savez toujours tout, soupira l'Auror, c'est exact.

— Dans quel but ? demanda Sirius.

— Essayer de le prévenir que ta cousine est en train de poser de gros gros problèmes. Mais…

— Qu'espère Sniv…Snape au juste ? Voldemort ne risque pas de condamner une attaque sur des Moldus.

— Non, mais instiller l'idée qu'il perd son pouvoir sur ses Mangemorts est une stratégie payante : plus il doutera de ses troupes, moins il comptera sur elles et se concentrera sur sa propre angoisse. De ce que Severus en sait, il n'a toujours pris aucune décision, malgré le fait qu'il détienne la prophétie.

— … Pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas grave qu'il s'en empare ? N'était-ce pas une clé de notre victoire ? »

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, comme surpris d'avoir sous-estimé l'importance de cette question pour les autres. Même son vieil ami guerrier était suspendu à ses lèvres. Le Mage Blanc soupira, et avança doucement la main pour boire encore à son tour. Parfois, il oubliait que tout le monde n'avait pas son intelligence. Il chercha les mots, une formule dont il avait le secret, quelque chose d'assez beau pour paraître sage, quelque chose qui impressionne et qui rende à sa réponse une profondeur qu'elle n'avait pas. En vain :

« Non. »

Albus prit quelques lampées de limoncello avec plaisir, tandis que les deux hommes le regardaient de travers.

« Comment ça, « non » ? Albus ! Est-ce que la prophétie était importante ?!

— De toute évidence, oui, répondit le vieillard, puisque Tom y croit.

— Mais en dehors de ça ? Pourquoi l'avoir protégée si ce n'est pas grave qui l'entende ? »

Le Mage tourna un instant la tête en direction de la porte de la cuisine, comme pour vérifier que ni Harry, ni Jane n'étaient descendus pour les espionner. Quelque part, il trouva cela décevant, mais sans doute l'un était trop sonné et l'autre trop choquée pour se rebeller contre les ordres. Il soupira à nouveau.

« Tom a perdu un an à tenter de la récupérer. Un an, Alastor. Durant lequel il ne s'est concentré sur rien d'autre. Depuis son retour, il est obsédé par Harry, il est terrifié à l'idée d'être détruit à nouveau, voire pire : de mourir définitivement. Et d'après ce que m'en a dit Severus, il va perdre encore quelques temps à tenter de la déchiffrer.

— … Le peut-il ? Y a-t-il quelque chose à comprendre ?

— Oui, je pense. Mais il me faut pour cela vérifier une intuition. À ce propos, Sirius, je vais avoir besoin de Harry.

— Attendez un peu, avant de partir dans vos expériences étranges, Albus, intervint Maugrey d'une voix parfaitement ferme malgré le taux d'alcoolémie galopant, avant ça, avez-vous parlé à Scrimgeour ? Nymphadora a laissé entendre qu'il comptait envoyer une escouade permanente à Poudlard.

— Oui, c'est exact. Il m'a déjà imposé ça, d'ailleurs. Les élèves vont être fouillés, et les Aurors vont garder en permanence les entrées. Naturellement, les défenses ont déjà été renforcées. Espérons qu'il n'en rajoute pas une seconde après l'attentat. Vous comptez réintégrer les rangs Alastor ?

— Certainement pas ! Mes méthodes n'ont plus rien à voir avec celles d'aujourd'hui, et je préfère encore travailler avec ceux que je connais. Je voulais seulement savoir si…

— Ah ! sourit Dumbledore en perçant à jour son vieil ami, oui, la jeune Tonks sera des nôtres, et ne vous en faites pas, elle sera très bien reçue.

— Je ne… »

Mais Maugrey se contenta de grommeler en rougissant quelque peu. Même sous la torture il n'avouerait pas qu'il adorait son ancienne apprentie et s'inquiétait pour elle. Il était donc inutile qu'on le presse à ce sujet. Sirius en profita pour en revenir à la question du Directeur :

« Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose à propos d'Harry ?

— Oui. Je vais tenter de faire revenir Horace Slughorn, j'ai mes raisons, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'expliquer ça… Seulement, il est difficile à convaincre et je pensais que votre filleul, avec son nom prestigieux…

— Ca, faut voir ça avec Harry. Mais, attendez, s'il reprend son poste de Professeur de Potions, que va devenir Snape ?

— Je lui ferai part de votre inquiétude à son sujet, si vous voulez… se moqua gentiment Albus, dans une réflexion digne de son protégé, Severus a toute sa place dans le corps enseignant de Poudlard, mais pour l'heure, je souhaite surtout convaincre Horace.

— Je me fous de l'autre, hein, je demandais simplement. J'appelle Harry, vous n'avez qu'à lui poser la question. »

Tandis que Sirius échappa au regard perçant de son ancien Directeur, Maugrey en profita pour leur servir à tous deux un verre. Buvant plus lentement que jusqu'ici, l'Aurore ne se cacha pas d'avoir une question en suspens. Finalement, Albus reposa son verre vide, et offrit un sourire aimable, invitation à la question.

« Je croyais que vous pensiez le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal maudit, Albus… Vous avez l'intention de vous débarrasser de Severus ? »

Le regard de Dumbledore perdit de son pétillement amusé. Il regarda très sérieusement son comparse, et d'une voix plus grave qu'à son habitude, lui répondit enfin :

« Je le crois toujours maudit… Seulement, ce que j'ai à faire avec Horace est bien trop déterminant pour que nous nous en passions. Et les élèves ont besoin d'un Professeur à la hauteur des évènements, quelqu'un qui saura leur enseigner ce qu'il leur manque pour faire face à cette époque. »

* * *

**Couloirs de Poudlard, peu de temps après,**

Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. L'absence de Jane l'avait poussé à explorer davantage le château. Faut dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à faire dans les appartements de sa Maîtresse, alors que… Alors qu'il avait un mystère à résoudre. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cet endroit.

Pour commencer, les escaliers bougeaient. Les tableaux parlaient, les armures échangeaient leur place, l'air était saturé de quelque chose de picotant, pire que quand on s'approchait des prises d'un ordinateur… Bref, Poudlard était un endroit particulièrement étrange pour Merlin. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus était sans conteste ces formes vaporeuses qu'il voyait parfois. Ces choses flottantes et glacées.

Les fantômes le mettaient profondément mal à l'aise. Surtout un : le seul fantôme du château à ne pas l'ignorer, la Dame Grise. Elle avait croisé son regard quelques jours avant, et lui avait donné l'impression de pouvoir le comprendre. De le comprendre réellement. Ça n'était pas normal. C'était…

« Ta queue dépasse, jeune Merlin. »

Le chat fit un bond sur lui-même, se collant plus encore contre son mur, et rabattant sa queue contre ses pattes arrière. Comment avait-elle fait ? Et puis comment savait-elle que c'était lui ? Il hésita, passa une tête en biais par-dessus l'angle du couloir. Au bout du passage, une cour intérieure baignée de lumière. La Dame Grise y était, elle flottait, et regardait dans sa direction. Son doux visage était éclairé d'un faible sourire. Elle semblait s'amuser.

« Bien, te décideras-tu à venir cette fois-ci ? »

Merlin abaissa la tête, les pupilles s'écartant plus encore. Il dodelina, mais il ne risquait pas d'être impressionnant derrière sa protection. Et puis ce qu'il avait en face n'était… N'était même pas vivant. Un frisson l'étreint, jusqu'à ébouriffer sa queue, et il miaula de peur.

« Ne crains rien. »

Elle venait de se pencher, et de tendre une main spectrale dans sa direction. Est-ce que ça a une odeur un fantôme ? Est-ce que c'est aussi froid que ça en a l'air… ? Est-ce que… ? Merlin avançait, longeant le mur comme s'il était d'une discrétion sans faille. La Dame Grise l'observa faire sans bouger, évitant de sourire. En dehors de Miss Teigne, aucun animal ne circulait librement dans Poudlard, c'était interdit, et la chatte de Rusard évitait tout contact avec les fantômes. Le spectre appréciait cette rencontre.

Merlin continuait d'approcher de la main, reniflant frénétiquement. C'était monstrueux : l'absence d'odeur, de consistance, le paniquait. Il pressentait pourtant qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, mais son instinct le suppliait de rebrousser chemin. Ce n'est qu'avec un courage rare pour un simple chat comme lui qu'il put frôler le membre, avant de feuler et de faire un bond en arrière. Helena abaissa la tête, de tristesse, et recula pour le rassurer.

« Les êtres vivants peuvent me traverser, cela ne fait qu'une impression de froideur, m'a-t-on dit. Peut-être trouveras-tu le courage de le faire un jour… »

Le fantôme s'éclipsa, retournant dans la cour et s'approchant d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Merlin en profita pour avancer, épousant chaque courbe du château, comme une ombre, avant de se nicher dans les racines du chêne qui dominait l'endroit. Lové contre quelque chose de résolument vivant, l'animal reprit son souffle, non sans garder les yeux rivés sur le fantôme.

« Ta Maîtresse aime aussi cet endroit, finit par dire Helena, elle a semblé adorer le plafond. »

Merlin leva la truffe en l'air, et on pouvait constater que le ciel était clair ce soir, avec une belle lune montante particulièrement lumineuse. S'il avait pu, l'animal aurait haussé les épaules. Trois astres et un satellite n'étaient pas pour l'impressionner, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le propos du fantôme.

« J'aimerais lui parler. » ajouta-t-elle.

C'était donc ça. Merlin miaula, et il s'étonna encore qu'Helena lui réponde le plus naturellement du monde :

« Mais parce qu'il est plus simple qu'elle pense que cela est dû au hasard, voyons. »

Le chat ne comprit pas tellement où elle voulait en venir, il allait lui « demander », lorsque le fantôme se pencha par-dessus la fenêtre, traversant la vitre. Merlin écarquilla les yeux, et frissonna. Helena revint à sa position en secouant la tête.

« Son esprit est perdu dans le passé, plus tourmenté qu'à son habitude. Quelle pitié que cette âme-là. »

Merlin cligna des yeux, et miaula d'étonnement.

« Eh bien : l'homme en noir. Il est rentré, et pourtant il n'est toujours pas revenu… »

L'animal était loin d'avoir compris toute la subtilité de la phrase, la seule chose qui lui importait était le fait que Snape était de retour, ce qui devait signifier que sa Maîtresse également. Ravi, il bondit et détala, sous le regard peiné du fantôme qui retourna à la contemplation de son chêne.

Détalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, évitant de justesse l'un d'eux qui pivotait à son arrivée, bondissant sur la rampe et se laissant glisser le long, jusqu'à sauter in extremis sur le palier suivant un saut contre un mur droit pour reprendre de l'élan et rectifier la trajectoire, un léger dérapage contrôlé au sortir d'un hall et le voilà en haut des grands escaliers de l'entrée. Merlin attendit, droit, fier, comme l'heureux propriétaire des lieux, qu'il n'était pas. Qu'importe, il savait qu'à cette heure, peu de gens circulaient, il pourrait avoir son câlin, voire mieux : Jane le prendrait peut-être dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à leur chez eux. Oui, ça sera très bien.

La porte d'entrée grinça sinistrement, se poussant lentement, comme si la personne qui tentait d'en passer le pas n'avait plus la force de le faire. La main fermement accrochée à la tranche du bois, Severus avança tête baissée derrière un rideau de cheveux noirs qui semblaient goutter comme de l'encre indélébile. Merlin frémit d'anticipation, et s'obligea à ne pas avancer, mais lorsqu'il vit Snape s'effondrer contre la porte pour la refermer dans un geste las, le chat comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

Severus traîna le pied, avançant lentement en fixant le sol. Il ne semblait pas blessé, seulement épuisé. L'espion gravit les marches, et s'arrêta net lorsque son regard accrocha celui du chat. Instinctivement, Merlin arqua le dos, le poil hérissé, fixant le Sorcier avec une rare animosité. En face de lui, c'était deux billes d'onyx luisantes, brulant dans des orbites sous le feu d'une rage animale. Le chat se sentait face à un prédateur, et il n'aima pas cette sensation. Il sembla même au félin que l'homme était bien plus mort et froid que ne l'avait jamais été le fantôme quelques temps auparavant.

Merlin feula, grondant sourdement comme pour bien faire comprendre à l'homme qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se défendre. Severus cligna des yeux, et sa baguette, dont il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir tirée, lui glissa d'entre les doigts. Il se laissa choir prêt du chat, un sanglot craqua et éclata dans le hall.

Après un instant d'incompréhension, Merlin sauta sur les genoux du Sorcier qui restait hébété dans sa douleur, et se mit à ronronner doucement.

Il allait l'aider à rentrer.


	32. Démons intérieurs

Chap 32 : Démons intérieurs

_« __**Le Veritascriptum, Edition du xxx 2016,**_

_DANSE MACABRE À POUDLARD_

_Les morts reviennent au château. Non content de faire enseigner l'Histoire à nos enfants par un véritable fantôme au débit plus mortifère que l'éloge funèbre la moins enthousiaste, Albus Dumbledore a décidé de nous ressortir un vieux nom, un nom si oublié qu'on le croyait gravé sur une pierre tombale, je veux bien entendu parler d'Horace Slughorn. _

_Quel rapport avec Poudlard ? C'est évident, mes chers frères et sœurs : Albus Dumbledore l'aurait fait ressortir de sa retraite pour le faire enseigner les Potions, dès la rentrée prochaine ! _

_« Et le Maître déjà en place ? » me demanderez-vous avec justesse…_

_UN MANGEMORT POUR MENTOR_

_Si Severus Snape a été innocenté par Albus Dumbledore lui-même, nous nous souviendrons aisément de l'accusation portée à son encontre. Le Maître des Potions, et actuel Directeur de la maison Serpentard à Poudlard, porte vraisemblablement la Marque des Ténèbres. _

_Après avoir officié en tant que Professeur des Potions, sans avoir pour autant empoisonné nés-Moldus et autres Gryffondors, voilà que Severus Snape se voit attribué le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Oui, exactement._

_Il est de notoriété publique que Snape briguait depuis un certain temps ce poste, étonnant donc, qu'après tant d'années à le lui refuser, Dumbledore finisse par céder. Et cela explique le retour inopiné d'Horace Slughorn, qui, les plus jeunes l'ignorent, était le Directeur de Serpentard de l'époque. _

_Mais pourquoi changer d'avis, Albus ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Serait-ce lié au retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Serait-ce lié au changement de Gouvernement, plus guerrier que naguère ? _

_L'ARMÉE DE DUMBLEDORE_

_Les lacunes en matière de DCFDM des élèves de Poudlard ne sont plus à démontrer, l'année dernière déjà, beaucoup d'encre coulait à ce propos. Il est donc évident que l'urgence est de rattraper ce retard et de radicalement faire progresser ces adultes en devenir._

_Mais jusqu'à en faire des soldats ?_

_La question peut sembler alarmiste, quelque peu paranoïaque, et pourtant, pourquoi choisir cet instant précis pour changer de poste un homme que l'on connaît tous de réputation ? Pourquoi le faire, si ce n'est pour préparer les jeunes têtes à des jours terribles à venir ? _

_Interrogé à ce sujet, le nouveau Premier Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour, est resté désespérément muet. Nous ne saurons pas si cette décision est collégiale, si elle a été validée par le Conseil d'Administration de l'école, ou même si elle est plus anodine que nous le pressentons. _

_Car, et il aura su le démontrer, Albus Dumbledore est un homme qui annonce les dangers à venir. N'était-il pas celui qui tentait de nous avertir, l'année dernière ? Que cherche-t-il à nous dire cette fois-ci ? _

_Est-ce que la sécurité des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne ne serait-elle pas assez assurée, que l'on doive faire appel à un repenti ?_

_Et que penser des compétences de Severus Snape en la matière ? ... »_

Jane haussa un sourcil, lorsque le susnommé la dépassa sans la voir, marchant à grandes enjambées dans le parc de Poudlard. La jeune femme s'était assise sur un banc à l'extérieur pour profiter des derniers rayons de l'été, lisant la nouvelle feuille de choux à la mode : _Le Veritascriptum_, le canard de Connord Oaken. C'était sa quatrième parution, et après avoir amplement craché son venin au sujet de la reprise de la classe d'Étude des Moldus par Jane, et après avoir fait une longue critique de l'ancien Gouvernement, voilà que le journaliste finissait par remettre en question Snape, non sans avoir tout de même fait une belle volte-face concernant la montée en puissance de Voldemort… À quoi jouait-il ? Pourquoi ces – presque – mots élogieux à l'égard de Dumbledore ? Et puis pourquoi Severus faisait de grandes enjambées ridicules, d'ailleurs… ?

« Hey ! Severus ! » Le héla-t-elle en agitant le journal pour mieux se faire voir.

L'homme en noir arrêta son manège, la fixant, comme surprit de se voir interrompu dans une grande œuvre importante. Il sembla hésiter un instant, avant de hocher brièvement la tête en sa direction, et de reprendre son étrange circuit. La Moldue se décida enfin à se lever et à le rejoindre, trop curieuse pour continuer à rester à lire.

« Dites… Qu'est-ce que vous faites, au juste ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Je compte, Smith, rétorqua-t-il sans même lui adresser un regard.

— Comment ça, vous…

— Je mesure, plus précisément. » Il s'arrêta, plongeant son regard onyx dans le sien.

Jane arqua un sourcil, par mimétisme, comme elle l'avait vu si souvent faire, et observa les alentours, sans comprendre.

« Je mesure le terrain, Smith, soupira Severus.

— Pourquoi ne pas vous servir de votre baguette, et puis, pourquoi faire au juste ?

— Parce que je veux savoir combien de pas cela représente. Courts, Amples, peu importe, et parce que je n'ai pas toujours besoin de ma baguette pour exécuter des tâches simples.

— Mais vous faites, quoi, au juste ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre, Smith ? Vous ne pouvez pas me… »

Il s'interrompit. Jane avait eu un mouvement de recul, et il se rendit compte qu'il venait juste de crier. Il perdait pied, c'était anormal. Épuisé par les récents événements, il était particulièrement à cran, et la jeune femme n'avait pas à en pâtir. Alors qu'il allait proposer une justification quelconque, elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

« Désolée, ce ne sont pas mes oignons, j'voulais juste faire la conversation. Ça fait quelques jours que je ne vous ai pas vu… Depuis… Bon, depuis l'attaque en fait. J'vous ai même pas remercié de m'avoir tirée de là, ni même d'avoir pris soin de…

— Vous n'avez pas à le faire, soupira Severus en balayant de la main son propos. Je mesure le futur terrain d'entraînement de mes élèves. »

Jane lui lança un pauvre sourire, qu'il lui rendit en hochant la tête, avant qu'il ne reprenne ses pas.

« Et vous ? lui demanda-t-il à deux mètres d'elle.

— J'étais en train de m'informer sur votre _mangemorosité_ dans les billets d'Oaken, en tentant de me changer les idées, car je bloque sur mon programme à tenir.

— Comment ça ?

— Albus a été assez vague, il voulait que j'aborde la question de la génétique avec les sixièmes années. Alors moi j'veux bien, mais encore faut-il qu'on arrive à leur faire comprendre le cheminement nécessaire à la compréhension d'un tel truc. Et comme il refuse de me donner plus d'informations… Ou tout simplement de me recevoir…. J'sais pas ce qu'il a, Severus, mais parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'on est seuls tous les deux dans un immense château. »

Cette dernière phrase stoppa net l'espion qui dévisagea la jeune femme. Il revint dans son périmètre, l'observant longuement, avant de pincer les lèvres dans une moue qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître : celle où il déterminait s'il lui répliquait, ou non, quelque chose de mesquin. Il semblait avoir tranché quand il fut interrompu par un « pop » sonore. Entre eux, totalement paniqué, se tenait Dobby.

« Pardonnez-moi Severus Snape, Monsieur, et Grande Maîtresse, mais Monsieur le Directeur a besoin de vous, Monsieur. C'est très urgent, et très grave, il… »

Severus ne laissa pas la créature terminer, et s'élança en direction du château. La Moldue resta une fraction de seconde interdite, avant de partir sur ses talons. Elle regretta immédiatement d'être fumeuse, à mesure que ses poumons brûlaient, et qu'elle voyait la silhouette de Severus la distancer, pour finalement disparaître. La gorge en feu, les jambes cotonneuses et la tête tournant, Jane arriva enfin à passer ces satanées portes, et jura quand elle jaugea l'immense escalier.

Loin devant, Snape courait à grandes enjambées en direction du bureau du Directeur. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de tous les escaliers qu'il croisa, en ayant pris soin d'en stupéfixer deux ou trois, après les avoir insultés et il buta presque contre la gargouille, le souffle devenu court, et vociféra le mot de passe. Lorsque la statue de pierre s'anima et pivota, il termina sa course en gravissant celui en colimaçon, et tenta d'ouvrir la porte du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais elle resta désespérément fermée.

« Albus, de grâce, ouvrez ! » hurla Severus en tambourinant.

L'homme en noir sentit ses entrailles se contracter, son cœur rata un battement. Que se passait-il ? Est-ce que le vieil homme serait… ?

« OUVREZ, PAR MERLIN ! »

Il était blanc comme un linge, une goutte de sueur glacée roulait le long de sa tempe, et son poing qui martelait le bois était rendu froid et tremblant par la peur. Alors qu'il pointait sa baguette en direction de la serrure – en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y pouvait rien – la porte finit par s'ouvrir, et Severus s'y engouffra.

Le bureau était faiblement éclairé, et il y régnait une odeur écœurante de… De souffre, ou de cochon grillé. Quelque chose d'acre, qui prit à la gorge l'ancien Mangemort, qui ne put que reconnaître : la chaire brûlée. Il avança, avec crainte, vers une silhouette courbée sur le bureau, et haletante. Les cheveux et la barbe tombant devant son corps, commençant à s'emmêler à cause de la sueur, Albus gémissait, replié au-dessus d'une son bras droit, comme pour le protéger.

« Monsieur le Directeur… ? » demanda faiblement Severus sans avoir pour autant de réponse.

Le vieux mage bougea enfin et bascula doucement dans son fauteuil, tandis que son protégé s'approchait, comme soulagé de ne pas être seul dans cette épreuve. Lorsqu'il s'assit totalement, Snape pu voir ce qu'il tenait fermement : sa main droite, calcinée. L'espion eu un haut-le-cœur. Pas à cause de la vision qui lui était offerte – il avait vu bien pire –, mais parce qu'il avait peur pour son mentor. Peur de le perdre. Il s'approcha doucement, braquant sa baguette contre le membre qui se nécrosait sous ses yeux. Severus jeta immédiatement un sort de stase, en sachant qu'il n'avait qu'une ou deux minutes pour trouver le moyen de contrer le maléfice. Car il lui semblait qu'il avait bel et bien affaire à de la magie noire.

« Albus… ? Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ? »

Il avait bredouillé. Severus Snape avait bredouillé ! D'une voix blanche, aussi défaillante que lui. Le vieux mage ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever un regard vitreux, absent, en direction de son bureau. Et c'est là qu'il la remarqua : une bague, fendue, qui avait déversé du charbon sur toute la surface, brûlant et dévorant le bois magique du bureau. Ouvrant la bouche dans un accès d'horreur perdue, Severus laissa ses yeux s'accrocher à la lame brillante et victorieuse de l'épée de Gryffondor. L'espace d'un instant, son éclat le rassura, comme une vieille amie lui chuchotant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la bataille, mais le gémissement du Directeur le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Albus ?

— … fice…

— Je vois bien que c'est un maléfice, par les moires, je ne suis pas stupide ! »

Snape se retourna en direction de la bague, elle était plutôt laide : avec un anneau d'or épais et une sorte de pierre onyx grossièrement taillée, elle semblait ancienne et pataude, présomptueuse même, absurdement riche pour un ouvrage médiocre. Pour l'heure, son sein était béant, et il semblait s'en échapper encore une sorte de fluide malfaisant. L'homme ne reconnaissait pas cette matière, en revanche, le charbon qui s'étalait et qui entreprenait de grignoter l'encrier du Directeur l'interpella.

Sans même se donner la peine d'arrêter le phénomène, l'homme fit volte-face et commença à glisser sa baguette presque contre la brûlure du vieil homme, tout en murmurant. Albus se raidit sur son fauteuil en gémissant avec l'impression que sa main était à nouveau en proie aux flammes le dévorant. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsque Severus atteignit la jonction entre son index et son majeur. L'espion trembla à ce cri, mais continua son office, le vieil homme étant incapable de s'opposer physiquement. Lorsqu'il put terminer sa bénédiction, l'homme en noir tomba à genoux et regarda gravement son mentor. Leur regard se croisèrent, mais Albus rompit le lien, en baissant les yeux de honte. Il se passa peut-être une dizaine de minutes, durant laquelle ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parla. Après avoir avalé une goulée d'air, pour tenter de formuler ce qui lui donnait des sueurs froides, Severus finit par prononcer :

« Vous allez mourir, Albus… »

Enfin arrivée au chambranle de cette fichue porte, Jane perdit le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

« … Qu..Quoi ?!

— N'APPROCHEZ PAS ! » Ordonna Severus avec un mouvement instinctif qui pétrifia la jeune femme.

Elle avait avancé une jambe sans s'en rendre compte, et observait la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Le bureau du Directeur continuait de dégueuler son sortilège, le charbon ayant brûlé jusqu'à ses pieds. D'un geste rapide, l'espion détruisit ce qui restait du meuble, empêchant toute progression possible. Le fait qu'il ait choisit de le supprimer, plutôt que d'arrêter l'enchantement, alarma la Moldue au plus haut point. Elle voulut demander au vieillard d'infirmer les propos de celui qui était devenu son protecteur, mais sa question se coinça dans sa gorge avec violence, lui lacérant l'œsophage en même temps que sa peur lui martelait les tripes. Jane jeta un regard implorant à Severus qui détourna le sien, comme incapable de partager ça avec qui que ce soit.

« Sortez, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle aurait préféré que cela soit la demande du vieil homme que celle de l'espion, mais elle obtempéra sans mot dire, et s'éclipsa en silence. Elle redescendit les escaliers en colimaçon, et là, aux pieds de la gargouille qui la jaugeait d'un air hautain, elle s'effondra, et fondit en larmes sans pouvoir se retenir.

Restés seuls dans le bureau, le vainqueur de Grindelwald, et le l'espion de l'Ordre du Phoenix croisaient le regard dans un duel muet, jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux rompe le lien, avec une grimace de souffrance.

« Ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement, Severus…

— Po… Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce une attaque, un piège ? »

Le vieil homme soupira longuement d'épuisement, comme quelqu'un à court de souffle de l'avoir que trop retenu pour emprisonner un secret au fond de sa poitrine. Il agita sa propre baguette de la main gauche, et fit léviter la bague fendue des cendres auxquelles elle semblait appartenir. L'amenant sous les yeux de son cadet, Dumbledore sentait un certain poids disparaître doucement de sa poitrine.

« Savez-vous ce que c'est, Severus ?

— Non.

— Ce bijou appartenait à la famille Gaunt, expliqua le vieil homme, avant d'ajouter : La famille de la mère de Tom Jedusor. »

Snape hésita, puis saisit le bijou entre son pouce et son index, et l'examina longuement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi mettre une telle malédiction, sur… ?

— … Severus. Severus, vous reconnaissez, cela ? »

Dumbledore tira de sous sa barbe une petite pierre noire, taillée en trillion. Assez petite pour être contenue dans le sertissage brisé de la bague… Le vieil homme le lui montra, et Severus put nettement distinguer un symbole qu'il avait vu dans les livres d'Histoire, ainsi que ceux de…

« Est-ce… ? Impossible !

— Parce que ça ne serait qu'un conte… ? No…n ! Non, Dumbledore toussa. Vous savez que ça a été le symbole de Grindelwald, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas pour rien : il recherchait les Reliques de la Mort. Et elles existent.

— Mais… Si cela appartenait à la famille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas… ?

— Gardée ? Parce qu'il ignorait ce que c'était. Han ! Il… »

L'homme en noir tressaillit une nouvelle fois en le voyant manifester de la souffrance, et il tira de ses poches un flacon qu'il conservait en permanence pour lutter contre la douleur. Il l'offrit au Directeur, avant de lui proposer d'en rester là, et de ne reprendre que le lendemain. Mais Severus crevait d'envie d'en savoir plus. D'où venait cette bague ? Pourquoi pressentait-il que c'était au-delà de la simple magie noire ? Pourquoi Albus avait-il pris de tels risques ?

Cela avait dû se refléter sur son habituellement impassible visage, car son mentor acquiesça gravement, et continua après n'avoir pris qu'une seule gorgée :

« Tom croyait que c'était là simplement une bague de famille… Il ignorait qu'elle contenait la pierre de résurrection. Je… J'ignore même s'il croit en les Reliques de la Mort.

— Pourquoi la protéger, alors ? Ce qu'il y avait sur cette bague est un maléfice rare, Albus, rarement employé. Vous aviez dû sentir son application, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi avoir pris ce risque ?

— La tentation. Non, ne me regardez pas comme ça, Severus : si je vous la confiais, une nuit, ou même une heure… Que feriez-vous avec ? »

La réponse de l'homme en noir mourut en même temps que son air de bravade. Tous deux se regardèrent, comme interrogeant chacun les fantômes du passés, inlassables boulets qu'ils traînaient et expiaient en permanence.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua l'espion. Mais je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais pris de tels risques dans votre position.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas dans ma position, Severus. »

Dumbledore avait eu beau le lui dire avec beaucoup de douceur, Snape prit la remarque comme si elle lui avait été crachée à la figure. Mais le vieil homme ne le laissa pas s'offusquer, et continua :

« Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que cela peut être ? »

Quand l'espion secoua négativement la tête, le mage blanc agita doucement à nouveau sa baguette, et des cendres sortit un autre artefact. Un vieux journal cramé et détrempé, écorché en son centre, comme s'il avait implosé. Le plus remarquable était qu'il ait pu supporter le maléfice. A l'instar de la bague, d'ailleurs… Snape reconnut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

« Non… ! NON !

— Je vois que nous avions tiré les mêmes idées folles à l'époque. »

Oh, oui… L'un, comme l'autre, en voyant le journal de Tom Jedusor, même éventré par le crochet de basilic l'un, comme l'autre, en entendant le récit du jeune Harry Potter, et puis celui de Ginny Weasley, avaient pensé à cette possibilité. Cette folle et catastrophique possibilité : celle que Lord Voldemort soit à ce point terrorisé par sa fin, qu'il aille jusqu'à créer ce que la Magie Noire avait de plus nécromantique.

« Vous pensez que c'était un Horcruxe, Albus. N'est-ce pas ?

— J'en suis certain… À dire vrai, la bague aussi.

— DEUX ?!

— Et peut-être même plus encore… Sev… Severus… Regardez dans ma pensine… »

Jane avait été incapable de bouger, pendant deux, ou trois heures, peut-être même plus ? Elle était restée assise sur la pierre froide du sol, se raidissant le dos et le bassin à un point tel qu'elle n'était pas persuadée de pouvoir bouger à nouveau. Pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait eu de cesse de revoir la main atrophiée, le bureau s'affaissant, et pire que tout : la sentence prononcée par Snape. La gargouille s'anima, et Jane entendit distinctement les pas d'un homme chancelant. Elle leva un regard inquiet, et lorsqu'elle croisa celui de l'espion, ce dernier reprit immédiatement contenance, n'affichant qu'un masque impassible. La Moldue tenta de se lever, sentant ses hanches crier de protestation, et son dos rendu glacé par la posture, craquer sous l'effort, elle perdit l'équilibre sous la douleur, et Severus l'attrapa par réflexe, la remettant sur pied, sans même lui accorder un regard. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'écarter, Jane attrapa ses poignets et l'obligea à la regarder.

« Severus, dites-le moi…

— Oui, murmura l'espion dans un souffle. Oui, il va mourir, dans six mois ? Un an peut-être… Je ne sais pas.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que…

— Rien. Absolument rien. Vous ne pouvez rien faire, Jane. Excusez-moi »

Il se dégagea doucement, s'écartant pour remettre de la distance, et braqua son regard noir vers le couloir. La jeune femme ne sut dire comment, ni pourquoi elle le savait, mais quand elle le vit la dépasser, tenant fermement son poing droit serré, il lui semblait qu'il souffrait atrocement. De ces souffrances que seul l'amour sait faire naître. Il ne parla pas, partant au loin, poing serré, dans un geste infiniment solitaire. Cela glaça la jeune femme, lui fit beaucoup plus mal qu'elle ne pouvait l'admettre. Elle repensait au vieil homme mourant coincé dans sa tour, et à l'expression de désarroi qu'elle avait entraperçue chez l'espion. Jane jeta un regard à la gargouille de pierre, hésitant à monter voir le vieil homme, mais se ravisa.

Rien. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, et ne servait strictement à rien. Elle était restée comme une idiote dans ce couloir, sans d'autre perspective que de ne pas savoir quoi faire. La Moldue n'eut d'autre choix que de tourner les talons et de se réfugier dans ses appartements, en espérant sincèrement que son chat serait lové sur le sofa prêt à ronronner nonchalamment.

Mais Merlin lui faisait de grosses infidélités depuis son retour. Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié son absence ? Était-ce à cause de Severus ? Bien que Jane ignorât cordialement ce point… Lorsque Snape arriva en trombe dans ses appartements, le chat sursauta : il s'était une nouvelle fois couché à un endroit interdit, mais parfaitement en hauteur. L'homme en noir ne croisa pas le regard comme de coutume, ni même n'amorça un geste en sa direction. Il semblait absent, choqué.

Severus tenait fermement son poing serré. Serré autour d'une pierre qui commençait à lui rentrer dans la chair, à imprimer sa marque de la même manière que la tentation commençait à lui lacérer l'âme. Ce qu'avait dit Albus l'avait tétanisé. Pas seulement les Horcruxes, pas seulement leur nombre… C'était… Non. Il ne pouvait même le formuler mentalement. L'espion trébucha contre le guéridon qui jouxtait son canapé. Merlin en profita pour sauter de son perchoir, prêt à prodiguer ses soins, quand il s'arrêta. L'homme en noir était vraiment ailleurs. Severus fondit vers son bar, et sans pour autant se défaire de l'artefact légendaire, se servit un Whisky sec si absurdement généreux qu'il le saoula presque immédiatement. Il se racla la gorge, et recommença l'opération, les mots du vieil homme tournoyant dans son esprit, la sentence qu'il avait prononcé gravée dans la mémoire.

« Putain… Ton fils, Lily… »

L'insulte mêlée à la plainte avait fusé, entre deux gorgées brûlantes. Il se tenait contre son bar, le corps pratiquement collé au meuble en bois massif, comme tentant de reprendre pied avec une réalité qu'il ne comprenait plus. Mais il avait beau déployer des trésors de maîtrise de soi, toutes ces années d'entraînement ne l'avaient pas préparé à cette épreuve.

« Je… Je voudrais tellement. Je pourrais tellement… »

La pierre commença à lacérer sa paume. Il la tenait beaucoup trop fort, et sa main encerclait l'artefact comme pour l'empêcher d'y succomber. Albus ne lui avait même pas dit s'il l'avait utilisée. Il s'était contenté de la lui confier, comme pour lui faire partager ce fardeau. Le mage blanc lui avait donné une série de révélations, l'avait alourdi de ces poids nommés respectivement « Vérité » et « Devoir », et l'avait mis au défi de résister à ses premiers instincts.

« Bon sang, ton fils ! Par Merlin… Lily, j'ai tellement besoin de te parler… »

Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'il était désolé ? Qu'il avait cru qu'il lui suffisait de protéger le gamin, alors même que par sa faute il hébergeait en son sein ce qui le tuerait ? Qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait le lui dire, ou non ? Qu'après tout ce temps, il ignorait même ce qu'il ressentait, et qu'il se mortifiait pour ce simple fait ? Non. Il était ridicule.

Trois gouttes de sang tombèrent au sol dans un bruit mat que seul le félin put percevoir. Severus tenait toujours aussi résolument la pierre dans sa paume, à tel point que ses arrêtes tranchaient sa chair. Merlin donna un coup de tête contre le membre, en ronronnant, réclamant un câlin. Severus eut un mouvement de recul, et observa l'animal. Il ne pouvait pas tourner cette pierre. Il ne le devait pas. Personne ne revenait d'entre les morts. Ce qu'il invoquerait ne serait probablement que l'ombre issue de son esprit. Et que lui dirait alors _cette_ Lily ?

Il grimaça. Son seul ami, et mentor était en train de mourir, le gosse qu'il haïssait et pour lequel il se battait était voué au sacrifice, et lui était coincé dans son passé, tourmenté par un avenir insondable. La pierre ne lui apporterait que du mal. Elle n'appellerait que ses démons intérieurs, alors qu'il aspirait lui-même à la paix, bien qu'il l'imaginât moralement interdite. Merlin miaula, et cela tira un rictus à l'espion qui dû reconnaître que l'animal avait un certain instinct à son égard. Puis il relâcha la main, et déposa l'objet sur le guéridon. Là, entre les pattes d'un chat décidément trop joueur pour leur bien à tous. Là, d'un geste nonchalant, Severus Snape venait de se détourner de la pierre de résurrection.

Lorsque Jane parvint à son salon, et lorsque ses appels répétés pour retrouver son compagnon à fourrure demeurèrent sans réponse, elle se sentit plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais éprouvé en arrivant à Poudlard. Ce qui était jusqu'ici une formidable aventure faite de magie et de créatures extraordinaires se transformait peu à peu en cauchemar dont elle n'arrivait pas à s'extirper. Elle avait beau feindre l'amusement, l'insolence, le détachement, le cauchemar grouillait sous elle, rampant, la touchant, la contaminant à son tour. Elle devenait peu à peu prisonnière, si ce n'est actrice involontaire d'un film détestable où tous les protagonistes ne sont plus que désespoir et incertitudes.

À quel moment cela avait dérapé ? Comment Albus, qui devait être le fameux Merlin-tout-puissant, pouvait-il mourir ? Qu'était-elle supposée faire dans cet univers qui récusait totalement l'absence de pouvoirs magiques ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi, par tous les fondateurs, son chat avait-il décrété qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui ?!

Jane aurait tant voulu enfouir son visage sans ses poils et l'entendre ronronner jusqu'à ce qu'il miaule d'agacement parce qu'elle le trempait de ses larmes. Il détestait cela, et la Moldue pensait que c'était à cause de l'inconfort humide, mais à la vérité, le chat n'aimait pas voir sa Maîtresse triste au point d'en pleurer. Mais il n'était pas là. Alors, comme beaucoup de grandes personnes dans ces cas-là, bipèdes profondément humains, elle se dirigea vers son ébauche de bar personnel, contenant deux bouteilles d'hydromel et une de _Martini _– mystérieusement glissée dans sa valise au retour de son précédent Noël chez ses parents – et Jane se servit un généreux verre, avant de se poster près de sa cheminée et de rouler une cigarette qui, dès les premières bouffées, lui donna l'illusion que ses problèmes insolvables devenaient soudainement plus supportables. Douce illusion et belle magie typiquement moldues. Elle coupla cela d'une nouvelle gorgée du vin cuit, et releva à peine le regard quand on frappa à la porte. Elle hésita. Était-ce une nouvelle mauvaise nouvelle ? Était-ce un événement encore plus grave que ceux dont elle était dernièrement témoins ?

Jane se traîna de mauvaise grâce jusqu'à l'entrée, et ouvrit la porte qui dévoila le visage grave de Severus Snape. Son souffle chaud charriait le Whisky dont il apportait la bouteille, et ses yeux noirs d'encre la fixaient dans une demande muette. S'il n'avait eu l'air si désemparé, elle aurait pu le trouver incroyablement beau de dramatisme, on aurait dit un personnage de roman fleuve, le genre assez tourmenté et inaccessible, typiquement le genre... Elle chassa son propre cheminement mental en s'écartant de l'entrée pour le laisser passer, mais il ne bougea pratiquement pas. Il semblait hésiter.

Il était quoi ? 19-20h peut-être ? Ils n'avaient même pas mangé, les événements les obligeant à finir leur journée ensoleillée dans cette maudite tour. Jane ne se demanda pas longtemps ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, sa seule présence lui redonna un semblant de souffle. C'était plus facile. Beaucoup plus facile à deux. Severus la frôla en entrant, et la Moldue l'observa de dos, remarquant le paquet qu'il tenait fermement contre lui, et la bouteille quasi-vide pendue dans son autre main. Les épaules de l'homme étaient relevées, trahissant son malaise. Puis l'espion se reprit, et lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il affichait un de ces sourires qu'il avait lorsqu'ils passaient du temps à « s'entraîner » … Oui, c'était plus facile comme ça. Ils n'en parleraient pas, ils se contenteraient de…

« Prête à vous faire dominer, Smith ? murmura-t-il en feignant la séduction.

— J'aurais pu trouver ça excitant si je n'avais pas vu le jeu d'échecs sous votre bras.

— Tssk. Vous êtes une femme difficile à satisfaire, Jane. »


End file.
